


Bad Choices

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Levi, Angst, Birth, Blood, Confusion, Death, Douche erwin, Drug Use, Eren and Levi as kings!, Eren's a little ball of mixed up emotions, False Accusations, Knotting, M/M, Mental Illness, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Self Harm, Self destruction, Sex, Smut, Torture, Trigger warnings:, Zeke wins brother of the year, bad choices, both over thinking, canon YmirXHistoria, canon age gap, electroshock therapy, eren makes Levi horny, erens arse is a national treasure..., hanji has a plan, hanji is suspicious, heat - Freeform, levi likes fucking Eren while he's pregnant, levi loves the taste of eren, levis having a breakdown over broken eren, mrpeg, noncon, oh Ymir's a good guy... girl, our babies have a baby, our babies have a second baby, pregnacy, reni is adorable..., slick, sometimes all you can do is shake your head, sporatic smut, they're all pawns dancing on a board, trapped in his own mind, unintended mating, very vague canon mentions, viren is so tiny, what can I say... Levi likes being in Eren..., why am I editing tags at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 219,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: He's a monster. They tell him night after night as they take their fill.When a mission goes wrong and he finds himself stranded and in heat, with alpha Levi! I promise, it's at least a little bit good... maybe...*1-10 have been fixed**Chapters 29-40, have been fixed up my loves xx*





	1. 1

They called him a monster and locked him in chains. He didn't understand... how could he human and yet turn into the thing he despised the most. He didn't hate them for calling him a monster. He knew it was true.

They'd locked him down in the dungeon, away from prying eyes, a way to keep the public safe but what about his safety... that's right he was a monster... he had no rights.

Night after night they'd come for him. His eyes covered and his mouth gagged, he'd feel their fingers across his skin, he couldn't cry out, he couldn't move, he couldn't tell anyone. He was a monster and this was what he'd deserved. Night after night they'd take him, not caring when he tore and bled, not caring how it broke him inside, instead they only cared for the thrill of taming a monster.  
He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. The slightest move made his heart pound. They'd warned him to keep his mouth shut if he wanted his friends to live. They needn't have bothered, he knew his place.  
And finally the day of the trial had came, he'd put on his mask, a mask to how broken he'd become. Not that could see, his titan abilities had repaired all wounds. If he spoke out there'd be no proof. They'd always cleaned up the physical evidence.  
Finally he was to be transferred from his cold prison, he'd been under the care of the man he'd admired so long. Surely humanities strongest wouldn't be the same as those faceless guards.  
He knew he'd be killed the second he stepped out of line but he didn't care. They couldn't touch him here.

*  
Eren loved the corps, the pain that training gave couldn't be matched. He loved the fact his life now had a purpose even if it was for tests, he was a monster, a monster with a use outside of being a young body to a desperate guard. As long as no one touched him he was fine.  
He'd tried and tried to transform, each time he didn't he knew he was a step closer to death. He pushed past the pain and the nausea, he hadn't told them he'd been ill since the cells. He didn't want to be a burden. But everyday was getting worse, his fatigue only increased. Finally he ended up collapsing mid-experiment.

He'd awoken to his body burning, he knew the feel of fever all too well. The last had been in the dungeon. That hadn't stopped the men at all.  
Even if it had been a month since he'd felt nauseous since he'd been let free. His body felt so very dirty and his heart and mind shattered. At night he'd force himself to stay awake so they wouldn't know he'd scream in his sleep. In the night, in his dreams it all played on a loop.  
Every touch.  
Every breath.  
Every blow.  
Every moan.  
Every thrust.  
Everything over and over. He scolded himself for his own weakness. He was a monster, it was their right as humans to take what they wanted.  
He'd panicked when he'd realised what happened. He panicked that he'd talked in his sleep. He lay there listening to Hanji and Levi. The conversation confused him. Talks of omegas and heats, it had nothing to do with him, he hadn't presented which could only make him a beta. He listened trying to figure out who they were talking about. His breath caught as the voices came closer and he flinched as he felt himself being shaken awake.  
He tried to push away but the hands gripped closer  
"Open your eyes brat!"  
He knew that voice. Corporal Levi... he pushed his eyes open realising he was face to face with his superior. The closeness made his stomach roll and turned away just as he started to vomit.  
Levi pulled back in disgust, and Eren whimpered at the knowledge he'd mad the man mad. He just couldn't control his fear.

When he'd finally finished he flipped back against the pillows completely spent. He knew he'd have to move, after all he'd messed up the bedding as well as himself. He flinched as Hanji came into view, it wasn't that he hated her, in fact despite her craziness he was almost fond enough to call her a friend. She stopped just short of actually touching him and instead asked if he needed help to shower.  
Shaking his head he slid from the bed, shivering when his feet touched the coolness of the stone floor.  
He knew there were private showers for the infirmary and tried to keep himself stable as he half stumbled towards them. He didn't get far before his knees gave out and he fell heavily onto his knees. He moaned from the pain.  
He felt a hand take him under the armpit and drag him up, his body tensed and he tried to squirm away.   
"Tch! Shitty brat... we don't have time for this shit"  
He bit his lip and let Levi drag him to the showers. Standing there he watched Levi turn on the shower before turning back to him, he felt himself blush. He didn't want the corporal to see him like this and they stood there glaring at each other, neither willing to back down. Releasing he was beaten he slowly stripped away the dirty gown and moved into the water. Levi moved back but didn't take his eyes off him as he scrubbed his skin raw.  
No matter how hard he scrubbed he always felt so disgusting and dirty like he was contaminating everything and everyone around him. Once again his knees gave out and he curled in around himself. He cursed the fevers grip and he cursed his own weakness.  
He would have stayed like that had Levi not turned the water off and thrown his towel at him. He was a monster he had no right to fall apart like this. Toweling off he wrapped the thin cotton around his waist. It wasn't like he had anything to change into.  
"Now that you're awake and moving you'll be going back to the dungeon. A fevers hardly anything to worry about"  
He fell behind Levi, completely embarrassed as he was forced to walk down to the cold damp room still in a towel.  
Levi only stayed long enough to lock him in for the night.  
"Someone will bring your clothes down soon"  
And with that he was left.

*  
Eren was terrified. Alone and locked in again awaiting a stranger. He knew how this worked. When he heard the telltale jingle of keys he flinched away. He was already curled up on his bed against the wall but no matter how he wanted he couldn't sink into the cold rock.  
"Eren... it's Hanji!  
He heard the squeak as the metal door opened and the sound of her footfalls grow nearer. He tried to calm himself, telling himself over and over she was a friend, she'd never harm him. It didn't work.  
Hanji ignored his discomfort and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"The corporal isn't a bad man you know, he'd just under a lot pressure. It's no good getting so worked up around him"  
Eren bit down on his tongue to prevent himself correcting her. He didn't fear Levi, he respected the man and understood his position, after all baby sitting a monster could hardly be called fun.  
"Eren did you know you're an omega? Levi had me do blood tests to find out why you passed out... you probably don't even realise it yourself yet but you're also pregnant... don't worry if they knew I'm sure they'd make me abort it for you but how am I supposed to experiment and observe your development if I do that... your secrets safe with me! Here's your clothes and they'll be bringing down your dinner soon, oh Eren I can't wait! Imagine a little baby titan!"  
Humming happily she didn't wait for Eren to reply, instead she practically skipped from the cell.  
Eren waited until he heard Hanji's steps fade before he allowed himself to fall apart. An omega? An omega titan. What a joke. All he wanted was to destroy titans, instead he was locked down here and pregnant with a strangers child. His sobbing neared hysterics and he tried to calm himself reminding himself it would cause more issues if someone saw him.

The guard who delivered his food left it out the front of his cell before leaving. Eren tried to push down the nausea, the smell had caused.

Crawling over he eyed the meal, some kind of stew and bread. He took the bread and the knife from the tray before retreating back into his bed. He hadn't even bothered to redressed, it wouldn't matter soon anyway. He choked down the stale bread while holding the knife in the palm of his other hand. Even if he headed he was sure that enough damage would still cause a miscarriage.  
Even if Hanji wanted this he didn't. He wouldn't bring a child into this world and have the same thing done to it. He wouldn't raise the child of two monsters.  
Weighing the small knife in his hand he stared down at his stomach, trying to judge where the blow should fall. He tried to remember the times he'd gone with his father to help patients.  
He pulled over his uniform shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. No one would hear him now. His fingers shook and he tried to steady his nerves. Closing his eyes he stabbed down, over and over. The pain was incredible. He'd never felt anything like it, but still he kept going. Grey fog clouded the edges of his visions and he slipped his fingers in to prevent the wounds closing, he was close to passing out but still, he forced himself to remain conscious as he pushed the knife inside. The wound began to steam and Eren's eyes rolled back. He body slumped sideways and he fell from the bed.

*  
It was Levi who found him like that. Covered in his own blood and the knife hanging out of his stomach. All wound from his attempt gone, only blood remained. Planting his foot against Eren's naked chest he pulled the knife from the wound, watching as the brats body steamed and sealed the spot scar free.  
He didn't understand the kid at all. Just what had the shitty brat being doing to himself to cause so much blood loss. Surely a normal human would be dead by now. Disgusted he turned around and stalked off to find Hanji. The brat may be his charge but she was the one with medical knowledge.

*  
Hanji had been visibly distressed about Eren's actions, she kept muttering to herself as she followed Levi down. As an omega shouldn't he be attached to his child? Who was the kids alpha? When they finally reached the teen she pushed Levi aside to check on the boys condition. Levi had been right, if the kid was normal he'd most certainly be dead by now. She ordered Levi to lift the kid up onto his bed and smiled at Levi's disgusted protests. Rolling the boy over she noted the blood and matter that slicked the boy's thighs. He'd obviously forced a miscarriage. It saddened her to think she wouldn't be able to examine the baby but she was more concerned with the kid. It all came back to why wouldn't he want his baby.  
There was something going on and she wouldn't be happy until she found the truth.

*  
When Eren awoke he realised he was still alive. Tears began to stream down his face. A fabric curtain surrounded three sides of the bed but he could still tell he was in the infirmary. He went to sit up only to find he'd been cuffed down to the bed. Shit. He'd really messed up.  
Hanji must have heard the rattle of the cuffs and was soon by his side. She didn't realise his hand, instead she sat down next to him frowning. He hated knowing she was mad at him.  
"Eren! It's good to see you finally awake! Not that I was worried about you waking up again, your regent powers are amazing! Any normal human would have been dead from that! But you've got to tell me why did you do it? Who's your alpha? Won't they be mad?"  
His body shook as he started to sob. What was he supposed to say.  
"The corporal was furious! Can you believe it!? He went off muttering something about how all alphas were going to be training extra until you spoke up!"  
That was the final straw and he snapped entirely, his sobs turned to screams and his began to thrash, trying to pull himself free from the cuffs.   
"Eren, you need to calm down!"  
Hanji pushed down hard on his chest, trying to get him to focus. Finally it took a slap to face to stop him.  
"Eren I can't help you if you don't talk to me!"  
Eren's eyes were wide as he nodded.  
"Eren who was the alpha?"  
Eren shook his head  
"You don't know?"  
Again he shook his head  
"When's the last time you had sex?"  
Eren bit his lip  
"Was it before you came here?"  
This time he nodded  
"Before they took you into custody?"  
He shook his head and Hanji frowned. She realised the implications of what Eren was saying... well not saying.  
"Eren was it consensual?"  
Eren shook his head and turned away from her.   
"Oh Eren!" She half laid across his chest and wrapped her arms around him.  
"... please... don't touch me..."  
Eren's words fell in between sobs and Hanji soon released him.  
"Did you know you were an omega?"  
"... no..."  
"Oh Eren! I'm going to have to tell Levi too. They can't go unpunished!" She pushed off from the bed as Eren started to panic even more.  
"Please Hanji... please don't tell him!"  
Hanji crossed her arms, stopping in her tracks.  
"Hanji please... there's no evidence anything happened and no one will believe the word of a monster... please..."  
"Eren what do expect me to tell? We both know your aborted your child. He doesn't... he's going to want a reason..."  
"Then tell him I tried to kill myself, tell him it was because I haven't been able to shift and didn't want to be a burden. He should understand... I am a monster after all"  
Hanji frowned  
"You need to stop calling yourself that. You are for the most part human after all... if you promise I can do more experiments I'll keep your secret just this once. But if you become a liability I'm telling him"  
Eren offered a small smile which Hanji returned before moving back to his side  
"Would I also be right to guess you haven't been sleeping either... is it nightmares?"  
Eren bit his lip and nodded, he couldn't lie to her and expect her to keep his secret  
"Ok, I'll give you something so you'll be able to sleep and I want to start you on suppressants and contraceptives. You probably didn't respond to any of our alphas given you were pregnant so we can't have you going into heat. I'll be back later so try to rest a bit until then ok?"  
Thanking her he watched as she walked away.

*  
True to her word she came back that night. He eyes the 2 boxes in her hands suspiciously. The first one contained small white pills for sleeping, the second contained needles and vials- he'd need to give himself daily injections.  
Even though he knew how to give an injection he still sat and watched as she gave him his first dose. It felt like the fire in his blood had been extinguished with ice.  
"You need to do this every morning without fail, if your going on missions I'll pack extra for you. Now this is an experiment for me as well, I don't know if your titan abilities will hamper its effectiveness and if it does I'll have to tell Levi. We can't send an omega on a mission, it's too dangerous"  
Eren nodded and thanked her, she helped him dress before escorting him back down to the dungeon.

*  
Every morning without fail he'd inject himself before waiting to be taken to Hanji.  
She wanted him to shift over and over and see how long he could retain his mind before he'd have to be severed from his titan form. It was beyond exhausting and he felt the progress he was making was happening far too slowly. He hated his pace and curse himself over the exhaustion he felt from each shift. He needed to get stronger, strong enough to protect everyone.

Even if he was an omega he wouldn't give into his second nature, he didn't need an alpha to take care of him, he'd become stronger than any alpha!


	2. 2

His mind was swirling! This was supposed to be a training mission and now everyone was dying. He'd shifted determined to save everyone, only it hadn't worked that way... everyone was dying and it was all his fault. What kind of useless monster was he if those he swore to protect were dead. The guilt crippled him. Even the shock of a female titan didn't compare to the sickness he already felt from failing.

He'd wished Levi and Mikasa let him die. He wished the female titan had killed him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the bodies of his comrades. The rape, the pregnancy, his dead friends, it all swirled in his mind and he found himself double dosing on sleeping pills at night, he was so scared of everything. So scared of himself. He wanted it all to end. He'd fought, he'd tried and now he was oh so tired.

Even after Armin had figured Annie was the titan, even after she'd been defeated and fallen into a coma, Eren found he felt nothing for her. He cursed her for the death of the squad but that was as far as it went. It was like his emotions were completely separated from his body. He wondered if they'd kill him if they knew the truth.

*  
The Annie incident was finally starting to fade to the background and Erwin had been working on a new scouting mission for them.  
Soon the land would be bathed in snow and recon missions would become infinitely harder, Erwin had asked they scout to the north and use the exercise to improve Eren's training. It would only be 5 or 6 people chosen by Hanji's recommendation as well as Eren and Levi.  
Eren had tried not be nervous, he'd tried and failed. His mind kept coming back to his dead comrades, Hanji had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault he'd been right in trusting them but he knew differently.  
And so a few weeks later he found himself mounted up and cantering behind Levi. His stomach was in his feet, it was taking everything he had not to fall apart.

He hated this. He hated the fear. He knew that his feelings could spell life or death and the weight was crushing. He left himself fall slightly behind so he was second to last in the small team, he knew Levi wouldn't be impressed and he was more than likely in for a lecture but he didn't care, he wanted to be able to protect his team.  
He heard them long before he saw them. 3 abnormals. He didn't wait for Levi's permission, hell he didn't even realise he'd bitten down onto his thumb until the world began to fall away. Instead he gave into his anger.

The first two had been a struggle, he more than likely wouldn't have downed them both without Levi's help. The third was the real issue. He'd seen it move towards Levi and hadn't thought, he'd intercepted before his mind could catch up. He howled and steamed as the titan bit down on him. Driving it back he used its weight against it to throw it down into the ground before stomping repeatedly onto the beast's head. He gave into the bloodlust that filled his body. His mind turned completely blank and let out a howl challenging any titans close to come get him.  
Levi cut him out before that could happen. He'd watched the change in Eren and had waited until he was distracted enough to get a clean cut before pulling the steaming teen out.  
He couldn't help but feel disgust and anger towards the now unconscious teen. But Eren of course had no clue. Angrily Levi booted the brats ribs causing Eren's eyes to shoot open.  
It took Eren a moment to realise what had happened. The destruction around him told him clearly he'd shifted and his slightly sore chest told him Levi was none too happy about it. His commander said nothing to him as he lead Eren's horse back over to him and Eren bit his lip. Yep he was definitely in for it tonight.  
Remounting Levi took his reins and shot him a glare that froze his blood. Stay next to me and if you shift again I'll end you was what it seemed to say. Nodding he was rewarded by Levi releasing his reins.

*  
The problem was and none of them realised at the time there were more than 3 abnormal. The fourth had watched what had happened and was now closing in on the group from the rear. Soon they'd be into the forest and it seemed they were all focused on that.  
Eren had stopped again his senses had screamed to turn around. He was the first to see the forth. Levi was the second. He'd been forced to seek out Eren because the brat had once again disobeyed him.  
"Eren move!"  
Levi spurred his horse forward towards the teen, he had no idea why Eren was just sitting there facing the titan, he wondered if the teen planned to shift. He was so done with this brat.  
Shooting his gear Levi landed awkwardly on the abnormals shoulders, and was forced to thrust a blade into it shoulder to keep his balance, disgusted he straightened himself and cut through its flesh. The falling titan spooked Eren's horse and it reared up throwing the teen of its back. Once again Levi cursed the boy.  
With a low whistle he called his own horse and was rewarded with the sounds of hooves coming closer. It disgusted him to have to ride with the teen but none the less he rode into the forest to meet up with the rest of the team.

*  
Eren had expected the lecture he even expected the blow to the face. When he'd seen the fourth he'd flashed back to deaths of the 57th. He'd been stuck in the memory.  
Levi had turned almost red yelling at him over his incompetence, stating again and again if this hadn't been a 4 day mission he'd tie Eren up and leave for the titan to eat.  
He didn't allow himself the luxury of tears that night. In fact he couldn't even sleep either, his medication had been in the saddle bags and with no horse he was now stuck praying that they'd made it back in time before symptoms set in.

The next morning broke early as they rode out, he was once again forced to ride with Levi and could feel the man's disgust. He reminded himself that once they made it to the mountain ridge they'd be able to turn back. He told himself that over and over until they finally reached the top.  
Eren had never seen anything like it. A world that stretched on and on, he wondered to himself what Armin would think and which way the ocean was from here. His mood brightened so much that even Levi couldn't bring it down.  
It was mid afternoon when they set up camp for the night. Hanji's soldiers were off taking various measurements while Levi had Eren transforming over and over in the rough terrain. Eren couldn't tell what he was actually supposed to be accomplishing only that the lack of sleep from the previous night was leaving him exhausted after only one shift.  
Then the mountain seemed to shake and the roar of a titan filled the air.  
He went to bite down on his thumb but screams filled the air. Levi was already off and running and Eren ran back up to the campsite to retrieve his gear.  
By the time he caught up with Levi his superior had already slain 2 titans. He fired his gear and landed neatly next to the man on the same branch. Levi was switching blades as the next titan came running towards them, Eren had gone to fire but his world span instead, he cursed himself and staggered awkwardly knowing what was coming next.  
He'd only just managed to wrap himself around Levi before the both of them were sent flying from the tree. He felt his back break and pain flood through his body as he crashed back into the forest, he could taste blood in his mouth and his vision swam, he tried to move but it was all just too much, his last thought was of Levi before he passed out.

*  
Levi had realised the moment Eren wobbled the teen wasn't going to be any help in battle and he already knew the titan was coming, it was a shit time for the blade to break, he only had enough time to realise Eren had wrapped himself around him before the two of them were sent flying. Tch! Shitty brat!  
He felt Eren's grasp on his loosen and he fired his gear hoping to slow his momentum before they actually hit something. He managed to stop himself but Eren didn't. Angrily he was forced to seek the teen out.  
He found Eren another few hundred metres on, it'd been an impressive blow to send the boy that far.  
He wondered if the boy was dead. It was clear most of Eren's body had been broken, some steam was already rising but not at the rate he'd come to expect, though he expected it was due to the broken branch the teen was impaled on. Shitty brat just had to go make things even harder.  
And to make things worse he had no idea how the others were doing, although he'd assumed from their screams they were now dead, and no idea where the titan had disappeared to. Disgusted he shot his gear up and pulled the teen from the branch. Soon he found himself slick with Eren's warm blood. The brat fucking owed him for this.

With the branch gone Eren's powers seemed to slow, the rest of his wounds stopped steaming instead his healing power was concentrated on the whole in the middle of his body. It was disgusting to watch so Levi covered the teen with his cloak. He had no idea where they were and it would be safer to spend the night here, rather than facing getting lost in the forest. Gathering firewood he started a small fire.  
Today was a complete write off, tomorrow when the brat was up he'd have him transform and see if could find any way to identify their location.

*  
Eren still hadn't healed by morning, the wound through his stomach had nearly closed but the rest of him was just as broken, he was loathe to move the teen but they had no choice. Using the teens ripped uniform he bandaged his chest the best he could before tying his hands together. He'd have to loop Eren's hands over his neck and carry the boy given both they only had Levi's gear and he was already low on gas.  
Taking stock of his surroundings he found the north east kept a steady rise, he set off that way.  
They'd walked up the slope for hours, it'd been horrible going and Eren's body seemed to be gripped by fever. Despite all his outwards displaces of aggression he couldn't help but care for the kid, it was all a defence mechanism. If he let himself keep caring and losing people he wouldn't be able to do this job, so he kept them all at an arm's length but the kids fire had sparked his interests since day one. Not that he'd tell anyone especially not Eren.

Abandoning the chain of thought he forced himself to keep moving, one step after another.  
He didn't know how long it had taken before the trees started to thin and the ridge flattened out. He almost couldn't believe what he'd come across. Sure the village in front of him was deserted and half destroyed but there were some buildings and what seemed to be a well in the middle of the commons.  
Picking the building closest to the well he pushed inside, disgusted as the dust swirled up to greet him. This place was filthy.  
It looked like it was once a tavern. Long solid tables lined the centre of the room so that's where he laid the teen. Eren moaned in his sleep and Levi cursed. The kid was covered in fresh blood and stank of sweat. He knew his own uniform must be just as bad. Heading outside he went to check the condition of the well.  
Due to age and damage it had half crumbled on one side but he was relieved to find the bucket and rope still in fair condition. Drawing the water he found it to be cool and clean. He let out a small internal sigh of relief. Finally things were looking up.

It didn't take him as long as he'd expected to find up firewood, light a fire in the inns hearth, strip Eren down and clean the teen and then finally start cleaning the room they'd be using. He'd checked the upstairs rooms, the beds and blankets were long since mouldy and left them to continue rotting.  
When he was finally happy with the results of his light clean up he stripped and washed his own clothes and then himself.  
Throwing a glance back at Eren he went to investigate what the rest of the township had to offer.

*  
It was clear to him the place had been long since abandoned, almost everything was ruined with rot and mould and of course it was night by now so it was slow going using torch light.  
To the western edge he'd come across the remnants of vegetable crops, they'd obviously growing and rotted down, reseeding year after year. There wasn't much but it would do for tonight at least. He had no intention of staying longer than he had to. As soon as he knew where they were and Eren could move out they would.  
Gathering the vegetables he headed back to the teen.

*  
Opening the door he was hit by the smell immediately. It was sweet like cinnamon, honey and cloves. The smell of an omega in heat. This was the last thing he needed.  
An injured omega titan. It sounded like a bad joke.  
Crossing the room he dumped the vegetables next to the fire place and grabbed up his still damp cravat. He may be able to control his alpha side better than anyone he knew but the smell of teen was straining every last ounce of self control. Wrapping the cloth around his face he set about cooking himself dinner. It was hard to concentrate and he didn't quite distract himself fully from the omega but he still managed to cook himself a meal.  
Moving back over to the teens side he placed his palm against Eren's forehead. The kid was burning up badly. He moved to go draw more water but the sound that filled the room stopped him. Eren's fever had sent his body into seizure. It was disturbing to watch, the kids whole body shook and blood poured from his mouth. Soon the sweet omega smell was replaced with the smell of shit and piss. Levi was revolted. He knew he shouldn't be mad at the teen but this whole situation was just crap.  
When the teens body finally stopped convulsing he rolled him onto his side and opened his mouth, blood and vomit drained freely. The kid was lucky he hadn't choked to death.  
He remembered seeing baths at the back of the building. He'd have to bath Eren and hope the water would cool down the fever before a repeat performance.  
It took another 15 minutes to rinse and fill the bath. He couldn't help but carry the teen with his face scrunched in disgust. Laying the teen in the cool water he left him to soak while he cleaned up the mess.

*  
What he'd give for a real bar of soap.  
He'd been forced to use some of the ruined bedding to clean the table and floor but it only absorbed the mess it didn't take the smell away. He almost longed to smell Eren's heat again. Have the sweet fragrances fill the small room. He scolded himself for such thoughts. The boy was a good 10+ years younger than him, even if the military said he was a soldier to Levi he was a kid.  
The bath water cooled significantly by the time he pulled Eren out. The fever had also seemed to recede and now only the heat from the omegas heat remained.  
Moving the still unconscious teen he laid him out on his cloak in front of the fire to dry. He could tell Eren was starting to show signs of dehydration and willed the brat to wake up.

Even if Eren's wounds healed dehydration could still spell death and he was damned if the kid was dying after all the shit he'd put him through.

Sitting next to Eren he watched the small breaths falling from the boys parted lips. He would have had to be blind not to notice the boys attractiveness even before he'd gone into heat. His coffee kiss skin and shimmering green eyes. The kid had been blessed with long limbs and a firm toned body. He really was gorgeous.

His mind started to swim and Eren released more pheromones and Levi shifted uncomfortably as he grew more aroused. He didn't want to leave the boy but he was only human. There was only so much he could take and he could feel the onset of his rut. Slipping away from the fire's light he settled in a back corner willing his erection to fade.


	3. 3

He must have drifted off at some point as the sun was out when he awoke. It tried in vain to shine through the dust caked windows. He pulled on his now clothes and gear.

Moving over he checked on Eren. 

The boys smell filled the whole room and his senses burnt, he wanted so badly to mate the young teen. 

Eren was moaning in his sleep and Levi could see the slick shining on the boys thighs. He forced himself away, stumbling from the front door. How was he supposed to put up with this for the next few days.

He fired his gear and came to a stop upon the towns tallest building. What he saw only worsened his mood. The titans blow had sent them clear onto the next ridge. It'd take days if not weeks to trek the distance. Feeling through his gear he found he still had a flare gun on him. He hadn't noticed it last night but now he was relieved.

Erwin would send someone once they failed to check in. He figured that they'd have about a week in this hell hole. They were supposed to be back in two days. On day 3 Erwin would realise something was up and then it would be a 2 day ride for reinforcements. He'd just have to keep his head until then.

He left Eren to gather more firewood and set some small traps near the vegetable gardens. Hopefully he'd be able to snag a few rabbits.

He also took the time to reinvestigate the abandoned houses only to find them just as lacking as they were last night. When he couldn't avoid it he walked back through town to the inn.

His blood ran cold when he heard screaming. Running he burst through the inn door.

Eren's eyes were wide and he was sitting up. His whole body was shaking and Levi realised the kid was still trapped in his dream, not even registering the sound of horror spilling from his lips. Swiftly he closed the distance and slapped the boys face.

Eren whimpered and began to blink. Levi watched on as the body curled in in himself repeating the word no over and over. His breath hitching in panic and tears began to poor down the kids face.

He wondered what had effected Eren so badly. The cocky brat he'd seen before the trial was no where to be found and when he thought about it Eren had been acting off ever since the trial. He'd been putting it down to nerves and knowing he could be put to death at any moment but now he wondered if it was something more. The way the boy seemed to be so scared of touch didn't match the rumours of his brave selflessness. He'd even heard the kid called suicidal bastard more than once. 

Sitting down in front the boy he reached out. Eren flinched away curling even more into himself.  
"Eren?"  
"Eren!"  
He was getting concerned now. He knew the signs well enough, the boy was suffering from some form of PTSD.  
"Eren... It's Levi. You need to calm down..."  
He watched as Eren raised his head to finally look at him. His face a mess of tears and snot.  
"C-c-captain Levi sir?"  
Levi nodded before Eren launched himself at him, desperately clutching at Levi's shirt.  
"Please don't let them touch me sir... I promise I'll behave but please don't let them touch me..."  
Levi let out a "Tch" of disgust. He already had a fair idea what Eren meant but he still needed to hear the boy say it out loud.  
"Who's going to touch you Eren?"  
"T-the MPs... I didn't do anything wrong... I didn't ask to be like this... I hurt so much but I couldn't fight against them... I was so scared..."  
Abruptly Eren let go of his shirt and crumpled over so he was on all fours, dry heaving.

"Eren they aren't going to hurt you anymore, they aren't going to beat on you again"

He watched Eren shake his head  
"I don't care if they beat me... as... as long as they... don't put it in me again"  
Eren's last words faded off to a whisper and Levi saw red. He'd finally made Eren admit what he'd feared.  
He was going to skin them alive. All of them.  
"Eren they aren't here. It's just you and me ok? And I'm sure as hell not going to touch you shitty brat"  
He watched as Eren slumped over onto the floor. He'd passed out again.

Leaving Eren's side he went and made a meal from the vegetables. It wasn't that he felt like eating, especially after what Eren had just admitted but they both needed to eat to keep their strength up. When the teen woke up next he'd force the kid to drink and eat.

His thoughts turned to Hanji. If she'd known this and still let Eren out in the field he was going to lose it. The kid was a liability as he was, and seeing he'd heard nothing of him being an omega after Hanji's initial suspicions he suspected the use of suppressants. He groaned at the thought. Even in his panic Eren had still been releasing pheromones and slick. His body begging Levi to mate him even if his mind was so broken. The whole thing made him sick.  
He heard Eren whimper from across the room and gathered the food and water he'd prepared. 

Eren was still unconscious but was moving in his sleep, his hands roamed across his chest and down to his groin. Levi could see the boys erection, red and angry demanding release. He muttered a curse at Hanji.

He watched the omega twitch and rub himself. It was so incredibly erotic which only made things harder for Levi as his alpha began to surface again. He wanted to taste the boy so badly. Disgusted with himself he left the meal with Eren and walked outside, collapsing down against the door.

As soon as he was seated he undid the top of his own pants freeing his erection. He was consumed with guilt at the thought of what he was about to do but he hoped if he came at least once it would take some of the edge off. Closing his eyes he began to jerk off. It only took a few seconds before he was spilling into his own hand. 

Disgusting.

*  
He waited for what he figured to be a good hour before returning inside. Eren was awake now and he watched as the teen picked at the vegetables, at least the kid was making an effort.

Sitting down across the room from Eren he held his breath wondering what was coming.

"Captain Levi sir... what happened? Where are we? The last thing I remember was the titans in the forest"  
Levi let out a groan. It was probably a good thing the kid didn't remember their earlier conversation. He sighed  
"You managed to get yourself impaled you shitty brat when we were sent flying... then I had to get your shitty arse down and then haul you up the ridge until I found this place. And then to top things off you had to go into heat"

Eren groaned  
"My mess were in my things still at camp..."  
"Tch... drink some more water and go back to sleep"  
He watched Eren obey his words and curl up. He hoped the omega would leave him be for next few hours.

*  
The next time he woke he couldn't help but growl. His underwear was damp with precum and Eren's scent was so thick he could practically taste it. He pushed his eyes open and found himself staring into Eren's fevered ones.   
Eren whined and squirmed  
"Alpha... please..."  
Levi shoved out a Eren but the teen didn't move, instead he took land and raised it to his mouth and ran his tongue over Levi's fingers, Levi melted into the sensation. He couldn't think rationally any mores he had to have the omega.

Pulling the boy closer he mashed his lips against Eren's, the boys mouth was so very warm and inviting. His hands came down and roamed over Eren's chest, he felt Eren whine into his mouth. And his alpha took over completely.

Pushing the teen back be stripped his shirt and slid down between Eren's thighs. The smell was incredible and he felt like he was going to cum on the spot. Ignoring Eren's erection he started to lap at the spilt slick, it tasted like nothing he could even imagine. He lapped and licked until he he'd cleaned Eren's thighs and then ran his tongue over Eren's twitching entrance. 

Eren began to rock back against his tongue gently fucking himself with it. Fuck he needed to be in his omega now. He didn't even question why he'd called Eren his.

Pulling back he freed himself from the confines of his pants, there was no time to be embarrassed or ashamed. His omega needed him and he needed to please him.

Finally stripped he climbed up and wrapped an arm around Eren's neck pulling him in for another kiss. He kept up connection as he lined himself up and then finally slid into Eren.

Eren came immediately his warm wet insides twitched and gripped at Levi's erection. It wasn't like Levi had never had sex but this was in a whole other level. Sitting back he watched the way Eren moaned and blushed. The way his breath fell in pants from his kiss swollen lips. The way he moaned for more. The boy was coming completely undone at his touch.

He didn't waste time with being soft and gentle, the desire to mate was too strong and he thrust in and out with reckless abandonment. He felt his knit start to swell and Eren came again, it was hypnotic to watch the way his cum still leaked from his erection even after orgasm. Feeling his knot fully swell he came. The growl he released would rival even the most vocal titan and he pulled Eren up so he was seated in his lap, he continued to rock his hips, lost in the sensation of being so deep. He didn't think as his mouth found Eren's neck and he bit down hard, he felt himself orgasm again as Eren mirrored the action. 

Even as his knot started to recede he knew twice wasn't enough. He slid out of Eren not completely deflated and positioned the boy on his hands and knees, he couldn't help but drag his tongue over the boys absurd entrance loving the taste of Eren and himself.

Lining up he thrust in again and Eren through his head back with a half scream half moan. His fingers bit into the boys hips as he gave into his desires. Reaching a hand down he jerked Eren off in time with his actions.


	4. 4

The afternoon and well into the night passed in a fever.  
Both alpha and omega giving into their dynamics.  
It was only when the fever passed did the reality set in. Tears fell freely from Eren's eyes and Levi only felt disgust. He'd given in and hurt the teen in a way he'd never thought possible. He'd known Eren's trauma and yet he'd fallen victim to his alphas selfish wants. And now both he and Eren were bonded. It was too much.

Ignoring the disgust he felt over being sweaty and covered with all sorts of bodily fluids he pulled his uniform back on. His heart was breaking from Eren's cries and his alpha side longed to comfort his omega, instead he forced himself out the door.

*  
Eren sobbed. For years he'd admired Levi from afar. He'd trusted the alpha not to touch him but he couldn't fault the alpha, not really as he was just as much to blame. He'd been the one who'd thrown himself at Levi, his omega demanding the alpha's touch.  
But he still felt so very broken. He watched through blurry eyes as Levi left, of course, he would. Eren's heat had been sated for now and they were both finally able to think straight. His fingers shook as he slipped them between his thighs, choking back the terror when his fingertips came back covered with semen, slick and blood.

He screamed and screamed and screamed. In his mind, he was trapped back in the dungeon. The warmth that Levi's touch had left now felt ice cold and he needed to be clean. Pushing himself to his feet he stumbled, his knees giving out all the could think about was being clean. Rising again the leant against the wall, forcing himself over to the bucket of water he'd seen Levi using earlier. Cupping the water he began to wash away the traces of what they'd done, he whimpered as he cleaned out Levi's mess, fast approaching hysterics again.  
He felt himself growing slick again and sank to his knees. He didn't want to live, he was a monster and now he'd contaminated the man he'd idolised for so long.

*  
Levi still hadn't returned by morning and Eren couldn't take it anymore. Between the need of his omega and the guilt of what had happened, it was too much.  
Finding his ruined pants he slipped them on, ignoring the pain in his hips. He pulled on his boots next and fingered the metal blade of the knife they'd made him carry. He didn't know how to dissolve a mating mark but he couldn't trap Levi with it.  
Standing up he ignored his throbbing body and exited from the building, once outside he headed for the woods. There was a good chance Levi wouldn't be able to find him. At Least not until it was too late.  
He walked until the forest swallowed the town and trees grew thick again.  
His mind was made up.  
He didn't know how he was supposed to die but if he couldn't breathe, his heart would surely stop. He didn't hesitate as he plunged the knife through his neck.

*  
Levi had waited out the night in the building across from Eren. It'd been physically painful to stay away from his mate. He scrubbed his face with his hands. While he'd never thought of taking a mate before Eren was the ideal alpha. His looks and selflessness also he worked harder than any of the cadets that liked to call themselves alphas. Yes, the boy was damaged but they might be able to make use of the mating mark to prevent anything like the teen had gone through at the hands of MPs repeating.  
He'd spent all night thinking about it over and over. And he'd finally settled on it. He'd take Eren as his mate and protect the kid until he was strong enough to stand on his own two feet again.  
Exiting he went to check the traps.  
2 rabbits. He really couldn't complain and he was hoping he could settle Eren down enough to get him to eat and talk about the situation.  
Having grown up in the underground rape was a commonplace thing, though he'd never been raped he'd seen the effects first hand and he wanted the kid to know he could talk to him about it.  
He paused and knocked on the inn door before pushing it open.   
"Eren?"  
He waited on a reply but when he got none he walked in.  
He could see Eren had moved at some point and could tell he'd made some attempt to clean up. Levi's stomach rolled at the sight of the blood and semen  
"Eren!"  
He shouted the brat's name again but again got no reply. Placing the rabbits on the table he checked the whole place for him. Nothing.  
"Er..."  
His call was cut off. It felt like he'd been stabbed in the neck. He stumbled to his knees. Fuck. Eren.  
He tried to concentrate on his "mate" and let the feeling lead him into the forest.  
Eren was sitting against a tree. Blood covered his chest and Levi could see the steam rising from his neck. Anger filled the alpha. How dare his omega do this.  
Storming over he closed the distance.  
Eren's eyes were wide, not seeing Levi. Again and again he stabbed into his neck, until Levi was finally able to take the blade. Even then Eren failed to register Levi's presence.  
Throwing the blade away Levi scooped Eren into his arms. His alpha finally started to calm. Things couldn't keep going on like this. Levi could only help Eren so much and only if Eren would calm enough to let him. He really needed Hanji, she'd know what to do.  
Still, he carried his mate back to the inn, carefully laying out the teen he stripped off Eren's clothes and prepared a bath for him.  
He also took the time to rinse out his slick covered cloak. He really wished they had soap!

*  
Eren didn't wake up until after Levi had redressed him. He was slumped back in the smaller man's arms, initially he panicked and then realised his heat had started to settle. Still, the contact was a torturous mix of heaven and hell.  
Levi seeing he was awake warned him not to talk. He waited until Eren nodded in agreement before continuing. He explained to Eren what he'd spent the whole night thinking and made it clear that under no terms, was he to try and kill himself again. They were bonded and mated. Anything Eren to hurt himself hurt Levi too. He watched Eren's face twist with guilt, but soon the teen nodded his agreement.  
He asked Eren if he thought he could manage dinner but the teen was struggling to speak and had to resort to nodding instead. He hated the look of guilt on Eren's face. He wanted him smiling and carefree again.  
They ate a quiet dinner and Eren even let Levi sleep near him, not curled up with him, but still within an arms length. Levi took it as a small victory.

*  
Waking up he realised Eren wasn't next to him anymore. He could hear the boys wretches and went in search of the teen.  
Eren was outside near the front door. Once again he was on all fours and his body shook from the strain. Wrapping an arm around Eren's waist he pulled the boy up and back inside. Retrieving some water he forced the boy to rinse and spit. Eren tried to thank him weakly but Levi waved it off. Instead, he found himself distracted by the slight rise in the boy's belly. He frowned and wondered if the boy had managed to injure himself, it didn't look like the bloat people got from malnutrition. They'd only been here 3 days and his world had already been turned upside down.  
Erwin owed him some major leave after this.

*  
They'd now been gone for 5 days and Levi was feeling pretty certain that help was coming. He'd planned to wait until night before firing the flare. That gave the squad time to come to their campsite and find them gone. He hoped some of Hanji's team had survived but didn't hold his breath. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed... well that and his brat safely in the infirmary.  
Eren hadn't been able to sleep, it seemed that unless he was completely unconscious he'd wake up screaming. Levi had felt his heart break when Eren had confided about his nightmares. Especially the ones with where he'd dreamt he'd been the one to kill Levi's squad in the 57th. He said in his dreams he'd first felt the blood running down from his mouth and then he'd start to choke, he'd cough and dislodge a piece of flesh, he'd look down and see he was standing on his team mates, all hacked into pieces and he'd start screaming, that's when he'd wake up. Levi didn't know what to tell him. They all suffered nightmares and he was no exception, all he could do was reassure Eren he wasn't alone and he'd be there when he woke.  
He held the teen close until Eren's breaths grew rhythmic. Carefully he lowered the boy so he was asleep on the floor. He couldn't help but thread his fingers through Eren's hair, it was so soft and slightly greasy, he wondered how it'd feel when it was freshly washed and dry.

Night was already upon them so he slipped out the front door, he didn't dare go much further in case Eren awoke. Positioning himself facing towards the other ridge he fired off a flare, hoping they'd see it.  
He was soon rewarded with a red flare on the horizon. Help was finally coming. Turning back he returned to Eren. The teen had shifted in his sleep and his chest and belly now lay bare. Levi walked over and sat down, staring at the teens distended belly. He wondered what was going on inside. Cautiously he placed his palm again it. Smooth and firm. It made no sense to him. Sitting back against the wall he moved Eren's head into his lap, and laid his arm over Eren's shoulders. He let the relief of knowing they'd soon he found wash over him and he was soon asleep.

*  
Eren was gone again when he awoke and he feared the worse. He flew out the door only to find the teen lying in the sun near the well, his hands firmly planted on his belly. Quiet sobs filled the air.  
Moving over Levi squatted down next to him and Eren jumper realising he was by his side. Gently Levi pulled Eren up and into his arms so he was cradled against his chest, it was a long moment before he realised the teen was whispering the same words over and over  
"I'm sorry..."  
Tilting Eren's head up he looked into his bloodshot eyes.   
"Eren you need to talk to me... I can't help you if you don't..."  
Eren shook his head, his sobs increasing. Levi went to reposition him and the cloak around the teens shoulders fell open. Eren's belly had tripled in size overnight and Levi felt sick as he realised what was going on. The boy was pregnant... and even though he should only be a couple of days along he looked like he was already 6 months. Fuck. This was all he needed. But he wasted no time pitying himself, he needed to be strong for Eren. Scooping the teen up he cradled him to his chest and carried him back inside. He sat him down on the table and served up a small breakfast for both of them, Eren immediately turned his nose up at it but the look Levi gave him skin had him eating.  
Levi took this moment to fill him in on last night and reassure him that help would arriving in the next few days. Tentatively he brought up Eren's pregnancy.

Eren stuffed immediately, one hand slipped down to rest protectively against his belly. Levi spent the next few minutes asking Eren about his health and how he was feeling, he'd reasoned that it must Eren's titan powers that had caused the rapid progress. He watched Eren's eyes fill with tears and soon the teen was a sobbing mess. Picking Eren up he carried the teen back to the corner they'd been using and sat him down in his lap. He tried to be calm but his alpha was uneasy over his omegas cries.  
"Eren come on, talk to me already. What's the matter?"  
"I'm worried... they'll take the baby away, won't they? Of course, they will it's half monster... and why am I so big already... it wasn't like this..."  
Levi watched as Eren clamped a hand over his mouth, pulling it down he stared at the kid frowning. "It wasn't like what...?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi saw the fear that came over the boys face. Before he could say anything Eren had pushed himself away and was shaking.  
Levi stood and reached a hand out toward the boy trying to be non-threatening  
"Eren... it's alright... you're alright... come on... talk to me"  
Eren shook his head  
"Eren don't make me order you to talk"  
Eren's face pales further and he sank to his knees, it was now he finally allowed Levi to come closer, but he'd put a hand to tell him to stop so he wasn't too close  
"Levi... I can't tell you... I can't... I don't want you to hate me..."  
"Tch! Shitty brat we're bonded already. I'm not just going to hate you or up and leave you because of something you say. So spit it out already"  
Eren seemed to be thinking and after a long moment, he opened his mouth   
"Do you remember... when you found me covered in blood... in the dungeon?"  
Eren's voice was shaking and Levi nodded  
"There was a reason for it... I wasn't trying to kill myself... well it'd be a lie if I said I didn't want to die... but it was something else. I was trying to kill what was growing inside of me"  
Eren dissolved into sob and Levi's body shook with anger. First, they'd raped him and they'd got him pregnant. Fucking Hanji she would have had to know. His alpha demanded blood, he was going to tear apart those MPs  
"Why didn't you or Hanji tell me any of this..?"  
"I couldn't... do you know how many years I looked up to you... I didn't want you to know any of this, not about the nightmare or that I was an omega. I didn't want to be treated any different. Besides, I'm a monster who would have believed me anyway"  
Eren hung his head and stared down at his swollen belly.   
"Eren it still doesn't make it right! You don't have to suffer alone"  
Eren shook his head  
"I had Hanji. She helped, she gave me meds to help sleep and injections that were contraceptives and suppressants. She was the only one who didn't treat me like a monster all the time... even with all her experiments"  
Levi sighed. Hanji was still going to cop it, the brat was his responsibility and he should have been informed. Still part of him understood what Eren meant.

Eren's eyes started to close so he continued holding his brat until he was asleep. When he was finally certain no one would hear him he let out a groan, he felt much older than his 30ish years.  
He'd never thought of taking a mate and having children. He'd seen too many street kids and had no intention of adding to the orphan population but now Eren was pregnant with his child. He also knew Eren had a point, the kids life would be in danger from the moment it was born and he wasn't confident enough to tell the teen he'd be able to protect them both. Then there was the fact that if things progressed at this rapid rate it was more than likely the baby would be born before help even reached them.  
If only they'd never come on this mission. If only they'd left sooner or later, all the what-ifs ran circles in his mind. He groaned again at the situation. Eren's powers were obviously to blame for everything happening so fast, and all he could put it down to was them working in overdrive to heal the enormous amount of damage Eren had taken. His alpha began to anger again at the thought of Eren being pregnant previously. That was Levi's right alone. He scolded himself. It wasn't like he could actually have a relationship with the brat, no one would ever allow it.  
Still looking down at the sleeping teen he realised he'd begun to develop actual feelings for him, even if it was the bonding mark clouding his judgement. Eren had been through a hell of a lot for a brat who'd lived such a previously sheltered life, and yet he still found a way to fight even when he was obviously scared shitless. Hell, the fact that he'd even let Levi touch and hold him today was a huge step. His eyes started to slide shut and a sense of contentment from his alpha lulled him into sleep.

*  
When he awoke next his lap was wet. Frowning he forced his eyes open. Eren had moved away and was gripping at his belly, he'd bitten so deeply into his lip that blood was running down his chin.  
Levi realised the teen had actually gone into labour. He cursed Levi's titans powers again. How was he supposed to help deliver a baby when anything could go wrong.  
Ignoring the dampness he moved over to Eren and placed his hands both side of his face forcing Eren to look at him. It was now that Eren released his teeth from his bottom lip. Levi frowned as the wound failed to start steaming.  
"Eren... how long have you been in labour? Do you know?"  
The teens eyes widen as he shook his head.  
"How about the contractions are the still far apart or close together?"  
Without biting on his lip the teens breaths fell in short pants, panting he informed Levi that they were getting closer and closer together.  
He couldn't help but swear.  
Picking up the scared teen, he laid him out on the table and stripped of his uniform, well what was left of it (boots, socks, pants and Levi's cloak)  
He forced the teens legs apart and pushed back the disgust he felt looking at his fluid stained thighs. He could tell Eren was nearly completely dilated.  
"Eren I need to get water, and I need to get the fire going again... don't start pushing until I tell you ok..."  
Eren groaned and in reply and Levi forced himself to ignore the way the teen was clawing at the wooden table top, his fingertips were actually bleeding from the action.  
He forced his mind to calm down as he rekindled the fire and draw fresh water.  
Eren's pained moans grew louder and he repositioned himself between Eren's legs. He hoped to god that Eren's powers would finally kick in once the baby was born.  
He could honestly say the birth was one of the worst and greatest things he'd ever witnessed. He didn't even mind Eren's screams nor the way he cursed Levi. As soon as he saw their son's face nothing else mattered. Eren lay there panting and whimpering, but thighs and arse slick with blood and birth, which only increased as he passed the placenta. Levi forced himself to focus on the child first and gently cleaned their new delicate skin. He was tiny and so perfect with chocolate coloured hair like Eren's. Stripping his shirt he wrapped the precious newborn in it before finally passing him over to Eren to hold while he cleaned the teen down. Returning to between Eren's thighs he was relieved to find the teen already starting to steam so all he had to do was clean him.

When Eren was finally clean he pulled on the teens pants and moved both his omega and son over so they were laying in front of the fireplace.  
Eren's face shone with love. Even though he was clearly exhausted he couldn't take his eyes off his newborn. Levi positioned himself so he was seated behind Eren. Even with healing powers, it would still take a fair amount of effort to sit up enough to feed their son.  
Soon his cries filled the small room and Levi pulled Eren up to his chest before helping position the child to his nipple. He watched as hungry lips and sucked on Eren's perfect nipple. He pressed as kiss to Eren's temple.  
"He's perfect..."  
Eren nodded against him. Too tired to reply.  
"We need to think of a name for him too..."  
"Reni... I want to name him Reni"  
Levi looked down at the baby, he didn't know why but now Eren had said it, it seemed perfect.  
"Yeah... it suits him"  
"I don't know if they let us even keep him so I wanted part of our names in his..."  
Eren let out a small hic sob and Levi held him tighter. No one was taking their son.  
When Reni was finally finished feeding Levi helped Eren burp him before settling the baby and omega down on the cloak again. This time he didn't hesitate to spoon up behind his omega.

*  
It was another 3 days before help actually arrived. Hanji herself had come with them and Levi heard her long before he saw her. Leaving Eren and Reni in the inn she went out to meet her.  
She was positively glowing as he filled her in before swearing her to secrecy. He told to her say they'd found the baby abandoned and Eren hadn't been able to leave the poor child.  
That nearly went out the window the moment she laid eyes on Eren and the bub. Soon she was gushing over both of them and talking in silly voices while Reni slept in her arms.  
Still holding the baby she told the two she had extra supplies for them and brought what was left of their own supplies from the other ridge. Telling them not so gently the both needed to bathe she promised to watch Reni for them.  
Levi left to find said supplies and Eren made his way towards the back where the baths were located. His body had completely healed but he was beyond exhausted. Reni had woken up every few hours crying demanding to be fed. As much as he loved his son all he wanted to do was sleep.  
Draining the dirty water he poured a little fresh into to rinse the tub before beginning to fill it. Levi had repositioned some of the less broken barrels and made a makeshift tank so they didn't have to cart water every time. Carefully he lit the fire under the tubs metal body.  
By the time Levi returned the water was steaming. Eren had never been more glad to see soap in his life.  
At Levi's instance he bathed first, he was even surprised by the fact his alpha insisted on washing his hair and back for him. He would have like to have spent longer in the water but he was beginning to panic about Reni and soon traded places with Levi. He didn't bother to redress just yet and it didn't phase him for Levi to see him in a towel after all the man had now seen every inch of him more than once.  
Repeating Levi's actions he washed Levi's back and hair. He loved the silkiness of it and hoped Reni would be blessed with it, instead of his unruly mop.

When Levi was finally finished both men towelled off and redressed. Eren frowned slightly as he realised his hips had widened after giving birth, Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes when the teen told him his problem.  
Returning to the room Eren quickly crossed over to Hanji and took baby Reni back into his arms. His son's beautiful grey eyes stared up at him, he was so lost in them he didn't even realise Hanji was trying to talk to him, when she finally shook his shoulder he half jumped from the action.

She finally called in the rest of her tea and they set up a later lunch early dinner across the long wooden table. Both Eren and Levi tried not to think of the things that had happened on it in the last few days and happily started eating. It seemed there were a lot plans to be made.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for love <3  
> All my works are unbetad so I hope you'll forgive my mistakes xx

After we ate Hanji's team prepared for bed in the house across from us. When they'd finally bedded down for the night and we were sure we wouldn't be interrupted we began to discuss the situation.

I held Reni close and listened as Levi explained the situation to her, he left nothing out, including the fact I'd tried to kill myself under the tree, Hanji listened clearly excited as she took notes. I had the feeling she was planning all kinds of new experiments due to the new information Levi had given her.

Something's he said I couldn't remember like the fever and seizing on the table. I felt shit for everything I'd put him through. 

When Levi finished Hanji reached into the bag she had beside her and passed over the small box that contained the injections, passing Reni to Levi I took it from her. Stupid box where were you last week. Opening it I quickly grabbed the syringe and stabbed it into my leg. Now both Levi and I wouldn't have to worry for a little while at least. Levi said nothing but didn't bother trying to hide the scowl on his face.

Replacing the syringe I closed the box and slid it out the way before taking Reni back. I didn't regret Reni. He was so perfect but I did regret the fact Levi would be tied to me forever through this one tiny human.

We talked long into the night about what we should do and say. Hanji was all for telling the truth but the idea made me so uneasy. Even if she had no problem with it there was the rest.

Reni started to fuss and immediately Hanji stuck her hands out  
"Eren give the little monster to meeee"  
My blood ran cold. I knew she was joking but my whole body stiffened. She'd voiced what I was most afraid of, she'd called Reni a monster. She beamed across the table with her arms out completely oblivious to the pain she'd caused.  
"Actually is it alright if we go to bed...?"  
Her smiled lessened but still remained plastered on her face and as she dropped her hands and nodded.

Standing up I carried Reni over to where the our things had been placed. I laid him down long enough to pull out my bedroll and blankets. Laying them out I quickly laid down and pulled him in close to my chest. I didn't want the world to call him a monster. 

*  
As soon as he heard Eren's soft snores Levi let loose on Hanji. She may have been oblivious to the pain she'd caused with her words but Levi certainly wasn't. Hanji's smile faltered as he explained Eren's fears over Reni, his biggest being their child being labeled a monster forever.

Hanji didn't say anything for a long time when he'd finally finished and he found himself wondering if this was the quietest she'd ever been. Finally she bounced back from his words and started asking about Eren's short pregnancy.

Even though he'd filled her in about it when Eren had been awake he repeated his words for her. She agreed with his theory that the amount of trauma Eren had gone through had sent his titan powers into over drive. She really couldn't see any other reason for it.

"Levi, I know Eren seems happier but are you?"  
He thought long and hard about it. It wasn't like he hadn't wondered that himself  
"I know my alpha is... I don't think he's ever been this calm... and Reni is adorable besides it's not like Eren is a sooky little omega, he's got more strength than most other people I know"  
"I'm not asking about them. I'm asking about you. Taking a mate and having a child were never in your life plans"  
"Tch! I know what you're asking, I'm still processing it. When we realised we'd bonded I think both of us went into panic. Eren told me about what the MPs did and I was hoping that the bond would prevent anything like that happening to him again... but now we have Reni. And I know the mark is swaying my feelings but I do feel something like affection for the boy, maybe it's not love but I do want to know him better... shit Hanji... maybe I am?"  
Hanji laughed at Levi's words, she'd never seen him like this, usually he was so cold and focused. She'd never imagined he'd have a life outside his job.   
She knew Eren was damaged and she knew Levi was just as damaged they really did seem to suit each other and hoped they'd be able to heal each other's wounds.

She watched as Levi's glare turned to a frown and he pushed away from the table, her eyes followed his figure as he moved over to Eren. It was only now she noticed Eren's sounds of distress, the teen clearly lost in a nightmare. Carefully Levi held Reni up to his chest before sitting down next to Eren properly. His fingers threaded almost lovingly through Eren's hair.  
"Eren..."   
Levi's fingers slipped down to Eren's shoulder and gently shook him. Hanji couldn't quiet believe what she was seeing.  
"Tch! Brat wake up"  
He shook Eren's shoulder harder and the teen finally stirred. Sitting up he buried his face against Reni and Levi's chest. 

Hanji excused herself for the night leaving the two mates to their private moment.

*  
Levi took Reni for the morning letting Eren sleep in until the last minute. He knew Eren had kept waking during the night and wanted the teen well rested before they left.

Hanji's team had mapped out their return route and explained to Levi where they'd left the horses and gear. It was about halfway down across the valley between the two ridges.

They'd have to walk for the most part given how much they had to carry. He hated waking Eren, the kid was obviously more than exhausted and wondered if he'd be able to make the trek at all, but of course he refused any help.

Eating quickly he took Reni from Levi so he could feed him while Levi made sure everything was packed. 

Finally it was time to move out.

As they trekked down away from the small town Eren found himself feeling like he was losing yet another home. So much had happened there and he didn't even know the towns name, he made a mental note to ask when they got back to HQ.

*  
They'd only been walking a few hours but Eren was already stumbling hard, Levi could see the sweat running off his brow. Taking Reni from the teen he shot him a look "if you need to stop all you have to do is say", Eren shook his head and picked up his pace and Levi couldn't help but feel a little proud of the effort he was making.

It was another 3 hours before they stopped, Eren all but collapsed against a tree, clearly having issues with drawing breath. Damping a cloth he wiped the teens face down before rinsing it and holding it to Eren's forehead. He received a weak thank you for his efforts.

Reni started to fuss again and Hanji (who had been holding him so Levi could tend to Eren), passed his down to Eren. He ignored they stares as he fed his son, he prayed for their sakes they wouldn't say anything in front of Levi.

Once Reni was fed Levi took him and burped him while Eren straightened himself out. They waited another half hour before pressing on.

*  
By the time they reached the horses it was already sunset, they'd made good pace heading down but Levi worried for Eren. Even with the downward momentum he'd struggled and tomorrow would be an uphill climb. True they'd be heading on a more gentle slant than if they'd been heading up the ridge but he wondered if Eren would be able to handle it.

That night Eren was the first to head bed after dinner, his eyes had already been slipping closed as he tried to eat.

He let Levi help him strip and then place Reni next to him. Levi smiled as Reni wrapped his tiny fingers around Eren's large ones. They were both adorable. 

Shaking his head he told the rest of them to go to sleep too, he'd keep watch.

When Hanji woke up a few hours later she took over and Levi curled up with Eren. The teens dreams had been nightmare free but he still wanted to provide the boy with some form of comfort.

*  
Morning came too early but thankfully Reni had slept through the whole night and the bags under Eren's eyes had lessened. Levi let Eren organise himself and eat before handing Reni to him to he could do the same.

Once the horses had been loaded they set out. Eren seemed to be doing much better now his load had been lessened. Levi had wanted to put him up on a horse but at wasn't really suitable in the forest. 

Following Hanji's team the two of them stayed towards the back. Levi found himself smiling as Eren talked to Reni about all the trees and animals that lived in the forest, he knew a lot for a brat.

When they stopped for lunch Hanji informed them that they were way behind schedule, Levi didn't miss the glint in her eye, she was obviously planning something.

After lunch the pace she set was almost gruelling. Eren was beginning to struggle again and not that he'd admit it but Levi was starting to feel it too. He scolded himself vowing to train extra hard to make up for the last 2 weeks. He'd also have Eren train to build his stamina back up.

He felt Eren tug on his sleeve and only just managed to take Reni from him before the teen collapsed.  
"Hanji!"  
Even to his ears his shout sounded panicked. Everyone stopped and Hanji finally reached them.

Kneeling down next to Eren she placed her hand against his forehead, he felt feverish and his body covered with sweat. She tried to wake the teen but Eren was completely out of it.

"Levi if you pass me Reni I'll carry him while you carry Eren. Once we get over this dip there's a clearing we can set up in while we wait for him to wake up"

Waiting until she was standing he passed his son over, he shot her a glare making sure she understood nothing was to happen to him. He then picked up his omega. Eren was lighter than he remembered. He'd have to fatten him back up when they got home.

Hanji's idea of a clearing being over the dip turned into a half hour walk with Levi hoping she knew where she was going. Eren was still sweating and small pants fell from his lips, Levi hoped he wouldn't fall into a fever like the last one. 

Sitting Eren down by a tree he once again wiped the teen down. His condition seemed to be worsening and Hanji made the call they'd be camping here for the night.

They hadn't bothered with the tents last night but now she wanted to set one up so she could examine Eren better. She soon had 2 of her helpers assembling one, Reiner and Bertolt if he remembered correctly. Once the tent was set up he carried Eren inside and laid him out on the bedroll positioned in the middle of it. He held Reni close whispering comforting words as Hanji examine his brat.

She soon make quick work of Eren's shirt and rolled him onto his side. A nasty bite glowed and angry red on Eren's lower back. Levi didn't understand why it hadn't just healed. He found himself holding his breath with Hanji examined the bite declaring it to be a "spider bite of some sort".

He scolded Eren's unconscious form. Couldn't the kid just make things easy for once.

He had to turn away when Hanji started to dissect the site. The smell of rotten meat drifted from the open wound. Reni began to scream and he took his son back outside. He didn't want him to see this, even if he was too small to understand.

It seemed hours before Hanji finally reappeared. She plopped down happily next to him. She informed him happily as soon as she'd removed the infected tissue Eren's body had started healing straight away and he'd be just fine.

Reni squirmed as if to say he too was relieved and Hanji pretty much ordered is back into the tent and by Eren's side. It didn't take long before the brats big green eyes were staring up at us. He looked clearly confused and wrinkled his nose at the lingering smell in the tent  
"What happened...?"  
"You decided that you hadn't been through enough and got yourself bitten by a spider, don't worry Hanji cut the area out and you've already healed... if you take Reni I'll get you something to eat, it's already to late to head out again tonight"  
Eren nodded as he pulled Reni down and close to him. The way his face lit up with love was almost too much. Stupid brat. How could he make me feel like this so easily.

As I was leaving Hanji was on her way in, 3 plates balanced on her arm. Taking two I turned back and sat down next to Eren. Hanji sat on the other side, immediately firing questions at Eren. I could almost hear him roll his eyes, but he still humoured Hanji. Appaerently he hadn't even felt the bite at all, and had only started to feel dizzy just before passing me Reni. 

When he was finished Hanji took bout our plates and bid us goodnight.

Eren was clearly confused as the sun was only just starting to set. Levi could only shrug.

Levi spread his cloak out next to the small bedroll Eren was still sitting on, he stretched out and looked Reni from Levi. 

Eren watched as his alpha played and talked to their son. He didn't even realise he was smiling until Levi gently teased him about it. Finally Eren brought up the "what are we going to say seeing everyone here seems to know"

He let Levi guide the conversation. Levi explained that he was willing to tell the truth to everyone and he'd do all he could to protect them but he wouldn't promise Eren anything. Eren nodded he was confused why the alpha would go to such lengths for him, especially what he'd put him through.

He wanted to know what Levi was feeling so he stretched his finger out and cupped the older mans face. Levi didn't flinch away from the contact instead he stared into Eren's eyes. Eren marvelled at how perfect and grey Levi's eyes were, the spoke volumes just like Reni's. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to the older mans lips. It was a simple gentle kiss, to test the waters. Pulling back he smiled and shrugged, he could feel himself starting to blush. Levi didn't say anything but brought a hand up to cup Eren's face. He gently rubbed his cheek with the pad of his thumb. Neither could deny they were bonded and the emotion they were feeling at the moment.

"Eren when we get back to HQ I want you and Reni to move in with me. I can't guarantee I'll be the best room mate but I don't want to let either of you out of my sight, for the time at least. I also want you to tell me more about yourself, I can't have my omega keeping secrets. I can't promise I'll love you like an alpha is supposed to but I also won't leave you"  
Levi felt flustered just trying to get the words out. He hoped Eren understood what he was trying to say.  
He watched Eren's green eyes widen again.   
He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but quickly shut it again and looked down  
"Tch! Just spit it out brat..."  
"Can I kiss you again... sir?"  
Levi nearly laughed at how shy Eren was. He nodded and let the teen close the distance again.

He'd expected another soft kiss, not to have the teen mash his mouth and hungrily lick and suck at his bottom lip before kissing him deeply. Levi couldn't help but moan into the kiss. His alpha stirred and he felt himself wanting more. Breaking the kiss he lent back so Eren took the hint. He tried to smile and reassure the teen. He watched Eren first tense and then relax.   
"You should try get some sleep..."  
Eren nodded and stretched out before reaching out for Reni. Levi passed his omega the baby and laid out on his cloak. 

He let his own eyes shut.

*  
They'd left just before sunrise, Eren easily kept up with Hanji today and Levi was relieved.

It took them the better part of two days to reach the edge of the trees, after this they still had the long ride back but as it was Levi was sick of looking at trees.

Hanji and her team mounted up. Bertolt and Reiner riding together so Levi could ride with Eren. Their own horse had long since vanished.

Levi tried to ignore how subdued Eren seemed. He knew how much Eren was worrying, but there was nothing he could say that would ease his mind. Levi was worrying just as much.

They managed to make it through the first day without any contact with titans. Eren didn't speak at all that night. Instead he skipped dinner and went straight to bed. 

He was the first awake in the morning. Up and packed long before Levi. Levi woke to find his omega sitting a little ways from the camp with Reni cuddled up to his chest. 

Levi could hear his quiet sobs and he came over squatting next to the boy. He ran his fingers though Eren's hair before turning his face towards his own. He didn't say anything only giving an Eren a nod. Eren nodded back and Levi helped him to his feet before taking Reni. 

The roar of the titan filled the whole place and Eren froze. His features flashed briefly with fear before determination took over.  
"Levi take Reni. I'll take care of the titan..."  
"Eren!" Levi's voice was more of a growl than he'd intended.  
"Levi please. Just protect him..."  
Before Levi could reply Eren was off and running. Levi could only watch as his omega bit down and shifted into his titan form.

Barking orders at Hanji he swiftly organised everyone. He wanted to join the fight beside his omega but didn't trust anyone else to look after Reni. Instead he was forced to watch as Eren killed 3 smaller sized titans before becoming unstable, Levi realised what was happening and passed Reni over to Hanji before firing his manoeuvre gear. Swiftly and efficiently he threw himself forward until he finally landed on Eren's shoulders. He didn't hesitate to cut the teen and then jump clear of the falling form.

Hanji was already riding towards them leading their horse. Lifting Eren up Hanji hold him in place so Levi could mount, the pulled Eren's arms over this shoulders and used his cravat to tie his wrists together, this way there was no way the teen would slip. Hanji finally handed Reni over once Levi was organised. He unbuttoned the top half his shirt and rested Reni inside before covering his chest with his cloak. 

Only then did he follow Hanji.

*  
By the time they reached HQ Eren still wasn't awake. Evidently not shifting for 2 weeks had left him totally wiped. With Hanji's help they lowered Eren and then she took Reni so he could dismount. Hanji watched trying not to laugh as he picked Eren up bridal style before asking her to follow with Reni.

They ignored the looks and whispers as they walked straight up to Levi's room. Erwin could wait for his damn report.


	6. 6

Hanji left as soon as she'd laid Reni down on Levi's bed, she was muttering something about reporting to Erwin. Levi couldn't find the effort to care.  
As soon as she was gone he headed into his private bathroom and filled the tub. All 3 of them needed a good wash, his skin felt so gross and he couldn't imagine how Eren or Reni were feeling.

He was watching the water when he heard Eren start to whimper. The teen was sitting up on his bed and even though his eyes were wide open he wasn't seeing Levi at all. Instead, the boy was begging and pleading to be released. His hands clumsily trying to rid themselves of Levi's cravat. He cursed himself for not thinking to untie them before. Eren's whimpers roused Reni and soon their son's cries filled the room. Moving Reni off the bed he laid him gently upon his desk before hurrying back to Eren. The teen struggled as he tried to take his hands to undo the knot. Levi cursed as Eren's blood seeped deeper into the delicate fabric, his fingers shook but he finally managed to get Eren's wrists free.

Throwing the cloth to the floor he reached up and shook Eren's shoulders, it took a while before the teen relaxed and blinked a few times. Almost immediately he lent over the side of the bed and vomited. Levi sighed. He couldn't be mad it wasn't Eren's fault but he still didn't look forward to scrubbing the vomit from the floor.   
"Eren... I'll clean this up while you take a bath alright... you and Reni could both use one... it's alright I'm not mad at you..."  
Even after he tried to reassure his omega, Eren still looked fearful his hands nervously rubbed together.   
Holding his hand out he waited for Eren to calm down enough to take it, he helped the boy from the bed and Eren stood shaking, staring at the mess, Levi hated the way it was like Eren was expecting him to hit him. Anyone else sure but not Eren.  
Reni grizzled again and Eren seemed to snap back to the moment. Walking over he picked up his son.  
"The bath water's ready. I'll take care of this"  
This time Eren nodded and headed into the bathroom.  
Levi opened the windows and got to work cleaning.

*  
Eren relaxed into the warm water. It felt heavenly and Reni seemed to enjoy it. His tiny son squirmed against his chest but he was all smiles.  
Reaching for the soap he gently began to clean his son down until his skin was soft, smooth and completely grime free. This was his first proper bath and Eren loved every moment of it. When he was cleaned he called Levi in to take him, so he could wash himself. He couldn't help but smile as Levi awkwardly bundles his son into a towel, clearly still not used his son's soft gentleness. Levi left and Eren scrubbed at his skin. He was grateful for the times Levi had wiped him down and that he'd had the bath at the inn. He watched as the water turned brown and red, it was as fascinating as it was disgusting. Tears started to form as thoughts of spreading his "dirtiness" swirled through his mind. He stood abruptly causing the water to slosh but not spill. It was only then that he realised Levi had wrapped Reni in the only towel in the small bathroom   
"Levi! I need a towel"  
The bathroom opened as Levi passed a towel through, Eren was grateful Levi hadn't entered. He needed a moment before he could face the man again. Drying off he enjoyed the feel of the soft cotton before wrapping it around his waist. He wondered if Levi had even considered the fact he needed clothes.  
Pushing the embarrassment aside he stepped out the bathroom.

Levi gave him a look and then realisation dawned. Levi looked around his room but realised none of his clothes would fit the teen. Instead, he told Eren to get into bed for now and passed him Reni who was now wrapped up in one of Levi's shirts. He brought Reni up to his face and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, his sense filled with Levi's smell.  
Levi left to have his own bath and Eren curled up next to his son. He couldn't believe how much he loved Reni. He could picture his life without him now.  
A knock on the door broke the moment and Eren flinched down in panic, he had no idea how long they'd been back and was sure news would have spread by now  
.  
The door opened and he jumped as Erwin stepped in. The man was clearly not happy. Reni seemed to sense Eren's distress and started to cry. Eren sat up and pulled Reni protectively to his chest. He tried not to glare as Erwin glared down at him.  
"Levi's in the bath..."  
He offered weakly.  
Erwin crossed the room and banged on the door.  
He all but roared at Levi to get out already. Reni shrieked and started crying, obviously he was scared by Erwin's tone.  
Levi finally opened the bathroom door, he shoved past Erwin and came to sit on the bed between his small family and Erwin.  
He could see how badly the situation was getting for Eren and asked the young teen if he was alright. Eren could only just barely manage to nod.  
"I came up here hoping it wasn't true and what do I find, you fucking idiot. And you... your slut omega you couldn't even keep your arse to yourself"  
Before Eren realised what was happening Levi was across the room and had punched Erwin right in his smug face.  
"You will not talk to him like that in front of me! You have no fucking clue what he's been through!"  
Erwin scoffed  
"Levi he's a fucking monster! A weapon! You are supposed to kill him when he can't be controlled any longer. Can you really do that if you're bonded with him! I never knew you were so desperate for a bit of company!"  
Eren cowered further back in the bed, tears rolled down his face.

Levi exploded yelling at Erwin to get the fuck out. Erwin started walking towards the door his parting words a promise to Levi that he'd find a way to dissolve the bond and then Eren will be disposed of.  
Levi moved back to the bed and sank down on the edge, his head resting in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have punched Erwin but the bastard deserved it. Even if Eren hadn't been his mate he had no right to treat the teen like that.  
Sitting up he reached a hand out towards Eren but let it drop when Eren flinched away.   
"Tch"  
Levi stood and moved to his wardrobe letting the towel fall from his waist. Eren felt himself blush and buried his face against Reni. He still couldn't get used to the fact he'd actually had sex with that man.  
"I'm going to see Erwin. I need to make sure he's not planning anything... I'll lock the door so don't open it for anyone"  
Eren nodded and watched the now dressed Levi leave.  
He finally laid Reni back down and slipped off the towel around his own waist. Given that it was still mostly dry he wrapped around Reni. He didn't think Levi would appreciate coming back and finding that Reni had had an "accident" on his bed.  
Stretching out under the covers he tried to think of his next step. Erwin's words echoed in his head. He knew that Erwin was pretty much Levi's best friend and knew he had Levi's best interests, inheart... right? But still, it was physically painful thinking that's how Erwin saw everything. He said a small prayer that Levi wouldn't lose his cool again, the last thing he needed was Levi being arrested. Hell, there was nothing to stop Erwin calling the MPs and having both of them arrested.  
A rough knock broke his chain of thought  
"Eren it's us... open up"  
Mikasa sounded pissed. A loud thud came next and the door rattled  
"Mikasa you can't kick the door"  
Armin, always the voice of reason. Scrambling from the bed Eren looked for something to put on, finding nothing he stripped the top sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself before opening the door. The second his two friends were in he relocked the door.  
He ignored the looks he was getting and crawled back onto the bed. Double checking that Reni was still alright he motioned for his friends to join him.  
Mikasa was more than pissed, almost immediately she laid into him about how he'd been keeping too many secrets lately and she wasn't leaving until he spilt.  
He so didn't want to deal with this right now.  
Reni picked that moment to start fussing so Eren picked him up figuring his son was hungry again. Holding him close he leant back as Reni's small lips began to suck greedily. This seemed to only make Mikasa more upset.  
"So it's true! You and the captain actually..."  
"Actually what Mikasa?"  
"Actually had sex... he's yours right"  
Yep he didn't want to do this right now. Sighing he nodded in confirmation.  
"Did he force you? He forced you right, otherwise, you'd never betray us like this right!"  
Armin placed his hand on Mikasa's arm but she stood and stalked away from them.  
"No Mikasa he didn't force me. He's actually been really good about this whole thing..."  
She scoffed  
"He's been good? Of course, he has! He got what he wanted and now you're paying for it! You can't tell me you want this life, this life where you're his bitch!"  
"Mikasa that's enough! We didn't come to see Eren just so you could yell at him..."  
Armin reached out and placed a hand against Reni.  
"Eren why don't you tell us what happened?"  
Eren gave them the very basic story leaving out the parts about his injuries and self-harm. They didn't need to know.

Armin nodded in sympathy while Mikasa kept her back to him the whole time. Eren felt Reni finally loosen his hold and offered him to Armin to burp. He smiled as Armin took his son like he was made of glass and gently patted his back.  
"Eren how long have you known you were an omega?"   
"Probably maybe nearly 2 months now. Hanji made me up some suppressants and contraceptives, but like I said they were left at the original campsite"  
"And you didn't tell us... do we mean nothing to you now"  
"Mikasa you're my sister don't be like this"  
"Be like what Eren! Family doesn't keep secrets!"  
Armin finally passed the now dozing Reni back to him and Eren laid him back down, rewrapping the towel around him.  
"Mikasa whether you like it or not Levi is my alpha. We are bonded. If you don't like it you can leave"  
He watched as Mikasa headed toward the door. Armin gave his arm a small squeeze and stood before following.

Once again Eren found himself crying. He knew Mikasa was always overly protective but he felt like she cared nothing for him or his happiness. He'd once wondered if she harboured feeling for him but had pushed that out of his mind, telling himself that it was purely out of obligation, now he found himself wondering again.  
Curling up he cried himself to sleep.

*  
Levi panicked when he found the room to his quarters unlocked, it wasn't until he found both his rays safe and sleeping he finally remembered how to breathe.  
Dropping the clothes he'd sourced for Eren on the edge of the bed he watched his omega sleep. He could see the drying tears on the young teens face and he wanted to punch Erwin all over again.  
His talk with the man hadn't gone well at all. His commander wouldn't listen to him at all and was determined to break their bond. Hell, he even wanted Hanji to experiment on Reni to see if the baby carried Eren's titan powers. He didn't know how he was going to tell Eren about it all given how badly he'd been shaken earlier.

He wished he was back in the dirty old inn with Eren and Reni. Sure things had sucked there but Eren had been doing a little better, now he was worried about Erwin's words sending the teen back into the desperation he'd been fighting so hard to find a way out of.  
Fuck Erwin.  
And fuck Hanji for talking to him about it all without him. She didn't need to report everything, hell she could have sent Erwin up to see him. Yep life back in the inn was better.  
Eren began to murmur in his sleep and Levi moved closer to the boy, careful not to disturb Reni. Gently he shook Eren awake. The teen immediately started crying again. Fuck Erwin and fuck him again.  
"Tch, come here brat"  
It was a little awkward but he pulled Eren against him, he was way too short and on the wrong angle but the teen still curled up with his face buried against Levi's shoulder.  
"Are you still worried over what Erwin said earlier?"  
He felt Eren nod...  
"Tch! Don't let him get to you. Once he calms down I'm sure he'll actually listen... why was the door unlocked when I got back? I locked it as I left..."  
Eren pushed back from Levi and Levi took the moment to move so he was sitting next to Eren, before laying his head against his shoulder.   
"Mikasa and Armin came to see me..."  
Yep that'd do it  
"And how did that go..."  
"Armin was alright but Mikasa was super pissed, she was almost as bad as Erwin"  
"Fuck"  
"Yep"  
Shifting Eren slightly he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"People suck..."  
Eren nodded against him.  
Changing the topic, he hoped to perk the teen up, his alpha hated seeing his mate so down and a large part of himself hated it too.  
"We should go shopping tomorrow or maybe talk to Hanji about getting some things for Reni, like nappies for one thing..."  
Eren nodded before replying  
"I want Hanji to test him to if he's part titan I need to know... he's so perfect and tiny but I'm so scared that if he does they'll take him from us... is that alright"  
"Sure brat, if it helps you then it's alright with me... but a simple finger prickly should tell us anyway. If it steams and heals then we know for sure..."  
Eren nodded again.  
"Thank you, sir"  
"Eren just call me Levi when we're like this alright... it just sounds creepy when you call me sir"  
"Sorry... Levi"  
God this brat was going to be the death of him.

*  
Levi left to get them dinner as Hanji was coming to set them. Smiling like an idiot she made her way straight over to Reni and Eren rolled his eyes.  
"I heard Erwin came by earlier, how'd it go"  
Eren sighed  
"He basically called Reni a monster and called me a slut omega who couldn't keep his arse to himself. He said he wanted you to find a way to break our bond"  
Hanji nodded as he spoke  
"That would explain why Erwin's door was half destroyed, he really should know better than to set Levi off"  
Eren nodded a little in shock. Levi hadn't told him what had happened so Eren assumed it had been more of the same.  
"I'm sorry Eren I didn't think he'd react the way he did. I was hoping being honest would work in your favour. But if it counts the only way to break a bond is with death, but even then more times than not the mate succumbs to depression and winds up committing suicide"  
She offered Eren a half smile before looking back down at Reni   
"I feel like I've ruined his life Hanji... it hurts so much when I think about it... I just feel so guilty... I wish the court had just killed me back then, it would have been so much better for everyone"  
"Eren sure things have happened way out of order but Levi's already crazy about you, call it women's intuition"  
Eren nodded but didn't smile  
"So what bring you here? I doubt it was just a social call"  
She pulled out a box he hadn't noticed her with before, opening it he saw it had both syringes and a small bag of sleeping pills  
"Will these be alright... I mean they won't affect Reni right...?"  
"Nope call it a Hanji special!"  
"Thanks Hanji" he let himself be pulled into a quick hug before she was off across the room  
"Eren don't forget to talk to Levi ok, he may be a lot of things but he's not a mind reader"  
Smiling she closed the door behind her.  
Reaching over he placed the box down on the small bedside table. It was all fine to talk to Levi, but first he had to work out what to say and how to say it, besides it's not like he hadn't told Levi already about how guilty he felt.

Levi returned not long after Hanji left and Eren filled him in about how she'd dropped off his medication. The rest of the night passed with Levi sitting at his desk doing paperwork while Eren slept with Reni.


	7. 7

They both woke early the next morning, well Levi hadn't slept but Eren didn't need to know that, his body was becoming stiff and sore, they both needed to start training again soon.

Eren kept his gaze down as they walked down to Hanji's lab. First order of business was to let Hanji run a complete medical on their son.  
As per their request she first pricked Reni's tiny finger tip. The blood welled at the spot and Levi felt like a total dick for letting his son be hurt. The wound didn't steam and Eren half collapsed from relief.  
It took another few hours before Hanji was done. Reni was completely healthy and carried none of Eren's titan powers at all. She wrote them up an extra copy of the report to take to Erwin. Although it wasn't said they were all hoping that Erwin would calm down now they had clear proof Reni wasn't a "monster".  
Hanji offered to babysit while they went and talked to Erwin so they both gratefully accepted her offer.  
When Erwin's office came into view Eren could see what Hanji meant about Levi half destroying the door, he honestly had no idea how it was still on its hinges.  
His steps began to slow and he felt himself begin to panic.   
"Eren you don't need to do this if you can't... I don't want you to push yourself too hard at the moment, you need to take care of yourself so you can take care of Reni... alright?"  
Eren nodded his head. He hated feeling weak. He hated needing his alpha to look after him. When he started to sway Levi caught him before he hit the ground  
"Eren you're not going anywhere near Erwin. Not like this, the man will eat you alive... head back down to Reni alright?"  
Levi wasn't sure why but he pressed a kiss to Eren's lips before heading into Erwin's office.  
Eren, on the other hand sat there not sure what he wanted to do. His omega wanted to return to Reni but the soldier part of him wanted to follow Levi into his office. It wasn't long before he heard Levi yelling again and he found himself curling into a ball right there in the hallway.  
"Eren?!"  
He jumped as he heard his name, he hadn't expected to see Armin here. He let his friend help him up.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
Nodding he let Armin lead him away from the office.

*  
The sun felt so good against his skin and somehow their walk had turned into a jog, not that Eren minded. He'd been so inactive with everything happening that he welcomed the burn in his muscles. The few times he thought of Reni he reminded himself that his son was safe with Hanji, before increasing his pace.  
Both teens were smelly and sweaty by the time they started walking back to HQ and Eren's mood had improved dramatically. He found he didn't even care that Mikasa wasn't talking to him.  
"Eren Yeager. We have orders to bring you in"  
He knew that voice even before he turned around. He'd heard it over and over in the cell before his trial and in his nightmares since. His stomach rolled and swallowed down the bile. He didn't want Armin to see him like this.  
"Armin can you go make sure Reni is ok and take him to Levi... Hanji babysitting at the moment, can you tell her I've been taken by the MPs please"  
He was surprised how normal he'd been able to keep his tone and Armin gave him a nod before leaving.  
Eren swallowed his terror as the cuffs locked around his wrists. He told himself over and over he wasn't the same person he'd been back then. He was stronger now. He had Levi now. He had Reni now. He needed to be strong for them.  
He let the MPs drag him away.

*  
Levi was already with Hanji when Armin finally arrived, completely out of breath. Taking in huge gulps of air he tried to tell them what was happening. It took Hanji forcing him to sit and take a drink before he calmed down enough to get his point across.  
"Eren's been taken by the MPs"  
The panic he was feeling only increased as dark looks fell across the feature of both Hanji and Levi.  
"When did this happen?"   
It was Hanji who asked and Armin flinched away from Levi who looked like he was about to explode  
"Just... just now. Eren and I went for a walk and when we came back they took him... he told me to come get Reni and take him to Levi"  
Armin watched the look the two of them exchanged and wordlessly Levi passed Reni to Armin.   
"We need you to take care of Reni until we can sort this out. Take him out into the forest or somewhere you won't be found or heard for a while"  
Moving away from the confused teen he watched as she went through her cupboards until she found some kind of white powder, moving to the sink she dissolved it in a bottle of water  
"When he gets hungry feed him this, it's not as good as Eren's milk but it'll help settle him down until we can get him to Eren. Now go, don't stop for anyone"  
Levi didn't even look as them as Armin carried Reni away. He knew whatever was going on, was too important to waste time with stupid questions. He was already sure Eren was taken because he'd mated with Levi but it was only speculation.  
Carrying his precious bundle he soon made his way clear of the building and into the forest. He hoped whatever was going to happen happened before anything bad could happen to Eren.

*  
As soon as Armin was gone Levi lost it. Savagely he booted Hanji's work table not caring as various things fell off. Fucking Erwin.  
He'd tried to get his point across earlier, even showing the man Hanji's report. And while Erwin has calmed slightly at the fact Reni was not in fact a "monster", he'd still blamed the whole situation on Eren. When Levi had tried to stick up for the teen Erwin told him he should be grateful if anything happened to the boy. It seemed the death of the team Hanji had sent had been blamed solely on him and his feelings for Eren. Levi had left in disgust, assuming he'd find Eren down with Hanji. Instead, he'd found Hanji alone and had intended to take his son while he hunted down his omegas whereabouts.

The whole situation left him revolted. He was nothing but professional on missions and he knew Erwin knew that. Ever since the deaths of Isabel and Farlan he'd never once set foot out of line. He half wished he'd been able to kill Erwin that day. But if things hadn't played out exactly as they had he wouldn't have met Eren.  
Pushing his thoughts aside he and Hanji were both soon standing in front of Erwin's door. This time he didn't even knock, instead, he kicked the door clear off it's already damaged hinges.  
Erwin's office was empty.  
His alpha surfaced and he let out a loud growl that made Hanji step back. He needed to find Eren, he needed to get to him before the MPs could lay their dirty hands on him again.  
Spinning around he took off towards the courtyard. He hoped someone there would know what happened.

*  
Eren had expected to be led to Erwin's office and not to a waiting carriage. His steps faltered as soon as he realised he was about to be taken away. Falling to his knees the courage he'd mustered seeped from him and his whole body shook.   
"Levi!"  
He screamed his alphas name but that earnt him a swift kick to the ribs. Breathlessly he was dragged to the carriage door and thrown inside. 2 MPs climbed in and sat either side of him and he felt the jolt as the carriage started to move.  
He bit down hard on his lip trying to ignore the revulsion of being so close to them. Blood started to run from his lip as one of the guards slid his hand along Eren's thigh. This time he couldn't keep the bike down and was soon throwing up much to the disgust of the MPs. His body hunched over awkwardly as he strained against the chains, he found himself unable to catch his breath at all and soon passed out.  
It was already night when he came too. The small squad had made camp and he was chained to a tree across the fire from where they were eating.

His throat was burning and he longed to brush his teeth or at least rinse his mouth. The first thing he was doing when he got back was scrubbing every inch of his body. The stink of the guards seemed to cling to him and he was left feeling nauseated again.  
Closing his eyes he leant his head back against the tree and thought of Reni. He wondered if he'd see his son or Levi again.  
He wondered what Levi was doing and thinking. He wondered if Armin had managed to get Reni to him. He wondered if maybe Levi had been arrested too. He knew Hanji would try her best for Reni but that was provided they hadn't taken the tiny baby for testing. He longed to cry but he wouldn't give the MP bastards the satisfaction.  
Sitting there he listened to the sound of hooves getting closer. He decided that pretending to be asleep would be the best course of action right now. Soon the hoof falls stopped and he could hear the MPs moving.  
"Has he given you any trouble?"  
He knew that voice. Fucking Erwin. He should have known. The voice of the MP replying was too low to make out.  
"He's to be held awaiting trial for his crimes..."  
"If he plays up discipline him in anyway fit..."  
Only snippets of the conversation reached his ears.   
What crimes did they mean?  
He hadn't been able to save anyone from Levi's squad either time... or maybe it was the fact he was an omega shifter... it was all too much. Hadn't Reni proven that any child he did have didn't carry the titan mutation? When he thought about it, he realised that if the first child had carried titan genes he probably wouldn't have been able to abort the pregnancy. He bit back a groan. All he could really do is wait to see how this all played out and hope Levi and Reni wouldn't be caught in the fallout.  
Pulling himself back to the moment he realised someone was standing in front of him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Erwin's boot coming towards his face. He didn't even cry out as the blow landed squarely across his nose.   
"Lucky for Levi you'll be dead soon and then that monster baby of yours"  
Erwin said nothing else and Eren watched through blurred eyes as he stalked back to his horse and mounted before riding off. He thought he heard something moving in the bushes but dismisses it as wishful thinking. Instead he let himself pass out.

*  
Levi and Hanji had just about questioned everyone they could find. No one had seen Erwin but a couple had seen Eren being led towards a waiting carriage. Only one of them mentioned hearing Eren yell for Levi before being thrown inside the carriage.  
Levi wanted to beat the soldier to a pulp for not stopping them but Hanji stepped in and started pulling him towards the stables. Erwin's horse was still there but 2 others were gone. Saddling up they rode out in search of Eren.

*  
Eren woke to the sound of screams. He watched in horror as the MPs were cut down in front of him, he hated the relief he felt at their deaths. It was almost like the titan inside of him was rejoicing at the sight of all the spilt blood. He cringed and shrunk back in fear as the two killers moved closer. It was only once they fire highlighted their features he realised it was Reiner and Bertolt.

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what to say.

Soon he found himself free from the chains that had bound him to the tree. Wrapping an arm around his waist Bertolt guided him over to the carriage. It was clear that they wanted Eren to go with them. Eren, on the other hand, was torn. He didn't want to spend another second near the MPs even if they were now all dead, but running from the scene would look too guilty. He pushed against Bertolt and seeing the action was unexpected fell away from him.  
Sitting up he pulled his knees to his chest. Both men were clearly unimpressed.  
"Eren we need to go. If they find you here we can't guarantee we'll be able to save you again"  
"Why are you even here in the first place. We're practically strangers!"  
Bertolt sat down so he was at Eren's eye level  
"Eren we are the same as you. We're both shifters, we can't let them execute you, over a crime you didn't even commit"  
Eren frowned  
"What are you talking about... and what do you mean you're shifters!"  
He brought his hand to his mouth  
"Eren you won't be able to defeat both of us"  
"Reiner's right. You need to trust us Eren. There are others like us. Others who hate the military and want to see this country returned to how things are supposed to be... we aren't all like Annie. She lost sight of our true goals. We don't want to have to use force but we will if necessary and you know you can't go back to the survey corps as long as Erwin's in control. He needs to be stopped Eren"  
Eren lowered his hand but kept both men firmly locked in his gaze:  
"What is Erwin having me charged with?"  
"He reported that you're the one who went crazy and killed Hanji's team of scientists"  
Eren gagged before heaving. Images from his nightmares flashed before his eyes. The fact his mouth already tasted like blood didn't help.  
"I'm not running" he finally pushed out before wiping his hand on the back of his mouth.  
Bertolt looked at Reiner and Reiner rolled his eyes.  
"Eren they are going to kill you. We are monsters to them. And they are more than willing to believe the worst in us"  
Eren knew what Bertolt was saying was true but he wouldn't... couldn't... just up and leave everything behind.  
Shaking his head he told the two shifters to leave. He'd rather take his chances alone.  
Reiner was early fed up but Bertolt stepped in before he could hurt Eren.   
"Think about it Eren and if you change your mind I'm sure you'll find a way to let us know"  
Eren watched as the two men mounted and rode off. It all felt a little anticlimactic. After everything, he'd expected to just be knocked out and manhandled again.

Given it was too dark to safely navigate the forest he crawled up into the carriage and curled up on the seat the MPs hadn't used. He told himself over and over that Levi would come for him and slowly let himself fall asleep taking comfort in that fact


	8. 8

Night was beginning to fall when Hanji made the decision to turn back. Levi was none to impressed but they were getting nowhere fast. They'd lost the tracks and couldn't seem to pick the trail up again and he was also worried about Reni.  
He felt so guilty about leaving Eren and silently promised to find his omega and to slaughter the MPs if they so much laid a finger on Eren.  
They both rode back in silence.

*  
Armin met them at the stables, he nervously explained he'd watched them both leave and had stayed out of sight until they came back into view. He also informed them that Erwin had left and returned in their absence. Levi was less than impressed and if it wasn't for Reni he would have gone charging into the man's office and demand answers.  
Thanking Armin he dismissed the boy. He didn't want Erwin making the teens life hard over a mess that wasn't even his. He forced himself to hold his head high as he walked back to his and Eren's room. Reni was fussing, obviously missing Eren, he found himself missing the teen just as much. He couldn't leave things like this.

Pulling out his scouting maps he tried to figure out the route the MPs would have taken if they were taking Eren back to the capital. By sunrise, he had a fair idea of where he wanted to scout this time he opted to take Reni instead of Hanji with him. He wouldn't leave his son behind especially given how long the boy had already been separated from Eren, he didn't trust Hanji's milk formula and worried for his son's health.  
He slipped from his room just before dawn and made it to the stables with no problems. He saddled his horse and rode out. Today he would find Eren no matter what.

*  
Eren woke frequently through the night, each time his chest hurt that little bit more, his chest swollen and nipples tender with unspilt milk.  
He sat in the carriage with his knees to his chest wondering what his next move should be. The mornings cool light illuminated just how horrible the bloodbath outside the doors was.  
Reiner and Bertolt hadn't held back.  
He knew that if anyone was to come across him here he'd more than likely be executed on the spot, no one would believe him even if he told the truth. He wondered if he should have gone with them after all but quickly dismissed the idea. He wasn't a criminal and for Reni's sake, he wasn't going to let himself be labelled one.  
No he'd wait and see if anyone would come for him and hope the fact he didn't run would work towards him.  
He found himself wishing Levi was here. Levi would know what to do.

*  
Reni wouldn't stop fussing and Levi was feeling frustrated. Carrying his small son meant he could only travel so fast. He knew that every minute would mean Eren was that little bit further away. He gently apologised to his son.  
He felt relief as caught glimpses of tracks left from the carriage wheels. At least he'd made it further on his own now than he had with Hanji.  
He pushed on until he finally came across the carriage. He wasn't expecting the scene that greeted him. The whole place was too still and smelt of blood. Dismounting he tied his horse next to the 2 that had led the carriage.  
The first thing he noticed was how the MPs had been butchered, he felt no sympathy for the men and spat toward their corpses.  
"Eren!"  
He didn't know if the fact he couldn't see Eren was a good sign or not. He didn't want to believe his omega had done this but PTSD can lead to extreme reactions.  
"Levi...?"  
Spinning around he realised Eren was stepping from the carriage. He closed the distance and pulled the teen against him, he'd never been more happy to someone in his life. Reni cried in discomfort, Levi had accidentally forgotten the baby snuggled under his cloak. His thought too focused on Eren. He stood patiently while his omega gently lifted out their son before holding him close to his chest. His tiny finger curled around Eren's shirt and he let out a loud wail  
"I think he missed you, brat"  
"I missed him too, come on bub"  
Eren climbed awkwardly back into the carriage and settled to feed Reni. He felt instant relief and moaned as Reni started to drink.  
Levi raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he'd seated himself next to his omega.  
"Levi don't get me wrong I'm so relieved to see you but won't you get into trouble for being here... I mean Erwin's not going to be impressed at all"  
Levi scoffed  
"Erwin can fuck off. Especially after all this... speaking of this what were you thinking! Letting them take you like that! And what the hell happened out there?"  
Eren sighed  
"Reiner and Bertolt happened. Fine mess they've left for me too"  
"Reiner and Bertolt what were they doing here?"  
Eren shifted and repositioned Reni  
"They said they followed me after the MPs came, they killed them all Levi... they said they wanted me to go with them..."  
"Maybe you should have... you're lucky I'm the one who found you, anyone else would have killed you on the spot"  
Eren nodded  
"They said they're shifters too... like Annie"  
Levi kicked out at the seat across from them and Eren flinched.

"You know how to heap down the trouble don't you"  
"It's not like I asked for it. All I wanted was to return home and try and have a normal life with the two of you..."  
Levi nodded before resting his head in his hands  
"I don't know what we're going to do now... I can't take you back to Erwin and he's probably already realised I'm gone too..."  
Eren lifted the now sleepy Reni to his shoulder and gently burped his son.  
"I don't know either. I don't want to take the fall for crimes I didn't commit... I don't want Reni labelled as a murders son..."  
"Did they even tell you why you were being taken... they didn't do anything to you either right?"  
"No, I threw up and I guess that ruined the mood... they said I was being charged with the death of the team Hanji sent with us... they were under the impression I'd shifted and killed them..."  
"I didn't think you'd be this calm if they had... and as for that, I'm sure Erwin's the one who came up with the plan. Apparently, I'm in trouble for it too and what happen in the 57th"  
Eren frowned

"Do you think anyone at capital could help us... clearly Erwin needs to be stepped down"  
"Pixis maybe... you've met him before. He'd probably be the only one willing to listen"  
Eren let the thought sink in. Capital was a dangerous place at the best of times and even if they went there was no guarantee they'd even see them... he looked down at Reni, they really didn't have much choice  
"Alright... we have to at least try something"  
"Wait here I brought you a change of clothes and some food... well eat then head out alright"  
Levi climbed from the carriage before Eren could reply.  
He returned shortly and the two are quietly  
"Levi what do we do with the MPs... we don't just leave them, do we?"  
"Pfft let them rot for all I care... they got what they deserved"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't want to be that kind of soldier. I'm sure they had family... someone will be missing them..."  
"Eren even if they did I don't think they'd want to see them like that... Reiner and Bertolt showed no mercy... hell their own families probably wouldn't recognise them"  
Eren bit his lip and Levi waited for the counter argument  
"Should we at least take the patches or the dog tags? Even if we both know the truth doesn't mean their families do..."  
"Tch. Brat you're too kind for my own good. I'll get the patches while you get changed"

*  
It was about an hour later that they finally left. Eren still felt awkward about just leaving their bodies there but Levi had made his thoughts more than clear.  
Holding Reni close to his chest he rode close behind Levi on one of the MPs horses while Levi lead the other.  
He had no idea how long the ride would take and hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble.

*  
Eren was feeling extremely saddle sore by the time they stopped for the night. He still had no idea where they were but trusted Levi to lead them.  
Levi lit a small fire while Eren settled Reni down for the night. He'd been beginning to panic knowing that he hadn't taken his medication since the previous morning.  
But apparently, Levi had already considered this and had brought it with him. Eren's heart melted to think his alpha was this concerned for him. Taking the box he soon prepared a syringe and injected himself. At least him going into heat all over again was something they wouldn't have to deal with for a while.  
Stripping down Eren climbed onto the bedroll Levi had set up, Reni was already asleep, happily wrapped up in Levi's cloak. Levi went to set up his own bedding for the night but Eren motioned to the spot next to him, it wasn't that he wanted sex he just wanted the reassurance of having he's alpha next to him.  
Levi hesitated before stripping down to his pants and crawling in next to Eren. He had no idea what the boy wanted from him so laid still as Eren curled up into him, it was only then he wrapped his arm around the teen.  
"Thank you for coming... I honestly didn't know what I'd do..."  
"Tch. You have no idea... my blood ran cold when Armin said the MPs took you and last night with Hanji we had to turn back... I felt like a total failure"  
Eren shook his head against Levi's chest  
"It's alright... nothing happened..."  
"Levi... is it ok... if I um kiss you..."  
Levi's heart skipped a beat. Moving Eren up he tilted the teens head and pressed a kiss to Eren's lips. Eren immediately deepened the kiss and Levi felt his omega growing hard. Breaking the kiss he let out a growl.  
"I'm sorry... when I asked you climb in with me this wasn't what I was thinking but now I really want to touch you more... maybe you should just sleep next to me..."  
"Shut up brat"  
Levi pressed another kiss to Eren's mouth and sucked on the teens bottom lip. This omega was just too sweet and innocent, his alpha longed to break him apart.  
Rolling Eren over the top of him he flipped them so they were now laying on the thin blanket next to the bed roll. His knee rubbed against Eren's erection and he licked at the teens neck enjoying the way Eren moaned.  
Undoing his pants he stripped them and his underwear off before stripping Eren's off as well. This omega was already growing slick and his alpha longed to taste him again.  
Eren stretched his arm up so he could run his fingers down Levi's face. With Levi, he wasn't afraid.  
He bit back his moans as Levi positioned himself between his thighs. His alpha gently licked and kissed both of them before taking Eren into his mouth. Eren's eyes rolled back. Fuck gave great head.  
He felt his orgasm start to build and he thrust his fingers into Levi's hair. He felt completely exposed and no shame at all.  
"Levi... I'm going to cum..."  
Levi pulled off and Eren moaned at the loss  
"Cum for me Eren"  
He slid Eren's erection back into his mouth. It only took a few more bobs of Levi's head to have the teen spilling into his alphas mouth. He covered his face as he caught his breath.  
Levi slid up and pulled his hands away so he could kiss his omega. He knew Eren could taste himself on Levi's lips and his alpha grew more excited  
He flipped them over again so Eren was straddling his lap, his fingers slid over Eren's arse and rubbed against his twitching opening, he pulled his slick covered fingers back and licked them clean while Eren watched. The omega couldn't believe his clean freak alpha seemed to enjoy something so dirty.  
Levi bucked his hips up and Eren moaned. He knew it would hurt but hoped he was wet enough, shifting his hips he lined up and slid down onto his alphas erection.  
Moans spilled from his mouth. He bit his lip so he wouldn't wake Reni.  
His hands gripped at Levi's shoulders as he began to rock up and down on his alpha, his omega was practically purring at the connection. Levi trust up in time with his movements as their rhythm increased. Levi growled and Eren felt the swell off his knot before his alpha came inside him, his whole body tingled and the sensations forced his own release. Levi sat up and cupped Eren's face in his hands, gently pulling the teen closer he kissed him. Eren's arms wrapped around Levi and help him close. He could feel Levi's heart beat against his chest.  
He'd fallen completely for this man.  
Reni picked now of all times to fuss and Eren went to move only to realise Levi was knotted inside of him, he bit back his moan from the sensation. And he felt himself blush.  
It took what seemed hours for Levi's knot to finally deflate and Eren finally slid from his alphas lap. He ignored the pain in his hips as he picked the squirming Reni up. As soon as he was against Eren's chest he quietened and Eren laid him back down so he could clean himself up like Levi was already doing.  
Laying back down on the bedroll he watched Levi as he pulled his pants back on. He wondered if his captain regretted what they'd just done but tried to force the thought from his mind. He felt selfish for taking comfort from the man. If he'd been completely honest he really wasn't ok with having been taken by the MPs, it had brought all the memories and feelings crashing back, so he'd clung to Levi. Letting his mate soothe his mind. He wondered what the man would say if he admitted how he was feeling and that he'd actually fallen hard for him.

He said nothing as Levi slipped into bed with him, instead this time he laid still while Levi curled up against him. Levi pressed a kiss to his still bare chest and Eren knew that things were ok between them. Still feeling sleepy from his two orgasms he let himself doze up.

Only his dreams weren't so soft and sweet. He was trapped in the sensations. The biting cold from the chains, the wet smell that filled the dungeon, the pants and groans from the unnamed MP between his legs. The fear of being completely helpless and the disgust he felt knowing he was. He woke up sobbing. Levi's arm was still around him but the normally comforting touch was confused with the touch of the MP. Shoving his alpha away he ran. Well he tried, he didn't get very far before falling to his knees, a long wail falling from his lips. He heard Levi's footfalls behind him and held his hand out to keep him away. He needed to calm down. He heard Reni start to cry and then Levi soothing their son. He tried to will himself to stop shaking. Hands rubbing his arms trying to erase the goosebumps.  
Levi watched Eren as his omega calmed down. He'd woken shortly before Eren and knew what was coming, still, it hurt that he couldn't comfort the boy when he was like this. Instead, he held Reni as he cried. He wished Eren was still as innocent and naive as Reni was. He wished he'd been the one to kill the MPs instead of the two shifters. He wished they were safe back at HQ. He wished Erwin wasn't such a dick. It seemed he wished for a lot of things.  
Laying down he held Reni close to him as the tiny baby slept. His fingers brushed his chocolate hair. Yep, these 2 brats were going to be the death of him.  
He listened as Eren walked back towards them. Eren laid down next to him but still kept a couple of centimetres between. Eren broke the silence apologising for pushing Levi away. Levi didn't reply, he wanted the teen to continue it when he didn't he sighed.  
"Eren it's ok... these things take time... just go back to sleep..."  
He felt Eren shift again and the teen snuggled into his back.

*  
Eren slept late the next morning and Levi let him. He spent the morning changing and cleaning up Reni before sitting the boy in his lap and talking about all different things like Eren had done before. He watched his son's grey eyes flick around trying to take in everything at once. He wasn't going to lie, he and Eren made beautiful babies.  
When Eren finally stirred he let the teen do his own thing while he packed up camp. The blanket would need washing, they'd messed it up more than he'd realised.

They loaded the horses and rode off in silence. Each lost in thoughts of each other.


	9. 9

Slipping into capital they kept their heads low. They both knew they needed information before they met with Pixis. Stripping off their uniforms Eren followed Levi into a small tavern on the outskirts. The place wasn't exactly warm and welcoming but Eren trusted Levi and let him organise everything. It was only a few minutes before Levi was beckoning Eren to follow him upstairs and along the hall to the last room.

The room was just as uninviting even with the solid bed that stood centred against the far wall. Eren slung his things on the ground before sitting nervously on the edge of the bed  
"You don't need to be so nervous I know the owner here. Nothing's going to happen and if it does he'll give us fair warning"  
Eren nodded still not sure what to say  
"They only have showers here and we both need one... think Reni will be ok with a shower?"  
"Yeah he should be if he's against your chest... he really likes the water... I hope one day he'll get to see the ocean"  
Levi nodded as he pulled out clothes for both of them. Towels were already on the bed and a small bar of soap on one. Levi eyed with disgust before pulling his own bar out his bag. Eren suppressed his laugh. That was so like Levi.  
"Come on let's go shower..."  
Standing back up Eren followed Levi back down the hall and down the stairs, he hadn't noticed the door next to the base of the stairs before and followed Levi through.  
The "bathroom" of it could be called that had 2 small showers hidden behind a grimy curtain and what seemed to be a bath in the opposite corner. He watched Levi prop a chair under the door handle and supposed that was as locked as the door ever got.  
Levi took Reni so Eren could strip off first and stripped his son before passing him back to his omega. He watched Eren shiver as he waited on Levi to adjust the taps. It ended up on the cool side but he wasn't sure how warm would be too warm for Reni. Eren stuck his hand under the water first and frowned, but still stepped under. Reni gurgled as the water ran gently over his skin. The pressure sucked but it was better than nothing. Levi stepped under his own shower, he could see why Eren had frowned it so was much cooler than what he was used to.

Taking the soap he started by washing his hair first before the rest of his body. He kept his eyes on Eren as the teen talked to their son. Once he was rinsed he passed the bar to Eren who gently cleaned Reni and then passed him to Levi.

Eren could moan from the feeling of being clean. It felt like the touch of the MPs was being washed away and he would have scrubbed himself raw if Levi hadn't told him to stop.  
Rinsing he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel before turning off Levi's shower and bundling up Reni. Levi smiled at the scene. As Eren dried Reni Levi dried himself before dressing in loose clothes. Looking too neat and tidy would only cause them to stand out. He took Reni back but left his son cradled in the towel. Eren dried himself and dressed, Levi had chosen loose clothes for him too. When he was done he nodded at Levi and followed his alpha and son out.  
Passing Reni to Eren he told the teen to wait in his room while he organised some food and drink for the night, he walked back to their room with the dirty clothes, towels and soap.  
He longed to lock the door but this place didn't seem to know the meaning of the word lock.  
He dropped the dirty cloth on the small desk and sat on the bed with Reni in his lap. He unwrapped his son and laid him on top the towel, in the middle of the bed. He thought for new parents both of them were doing pretty well but it helped that Reni was pretty perfect. He found himself thinks of Armin and Mikasa. He wished he could share moments like these with them but Mikasa had made her feeling abundantly clear.

He scolded himself. There were more important things to take care of... like getting in touch with Pixis. He was sure it would common knowledge that the MPs had failed to return with him and only time before someone was sent to look for them. His alpha was risking way too much for him and he hated it. Didn't he vow not to rely on an alpha? That he'd be stronger?  
It all seemed so long ago now.

*  
Levi knocked before he entered the room. He knew Eren still hadn't managed to bounce back from his short time with the MPs and hoped the news he had would make his omega smile.  
Placing the tray of food in front of his omega he sat down across from him and pulled his own bowl of stew over. For pub food, it was pretty good.  
"Eren how would you feel if we brought got some things for Reni before we met with Pixis?"  
Eren's face shot up from his food  
"You know how I said the I knew the guy who runs this place, well his wife had a baby not so long ago and she has a heap of things she didn't end up using, so I was thinking some of it might be good for Reni if that's alright with you"  
Eren nodded, he wasn't ignorant to how much Reni was going without, he wanted better for his son.  
"Good I was hoping you'd agree because she's dropping stuff off later tonight"  
Again Eren nodded.  
Levi'd expected a bit more of a reaction from his omega. He knew Eren felt guilty over the fact Reni had been without proper clothes and nappies since his birth but he'd been hoping that the teen would at least smile at the idea, not just nod. But still, he bit his tongue.  
He wanted to remind Eren he was supposed to tell him what he was thinking but right now he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Given Eren's lack of enthusiasm, he hoped the other surprise he'd organised would make the teen smile.

Eren ended up leaving half his food and again Levi didn't push it. He could see how agitated and nervous Eren was getting as the night wore on. When a knock fell against the door he saw his omega flinch and pull away. Placing a finger to his lips he went to see who it was, cracking the door Levi gave Eren a thumbs up before stepping through.  
It was the innkeeper wife. Levi had only met her twice before and found her overly happy nature irritating but still, she was doing them a favour so he smiled politely and even paid her extra for the fee supplies she gave him. She promised the have Eren's surprise completed in a couple of days and Levi thanked her once again.

Coming back inside the room he placed the bags she'd given him on the bed. Eren was still shaking so Levi emptied the lot into one big pile so they could sort through it together.  
Most of it was unused so that went on top of Levi's "to keep pile". He realised Eren had stopped sorting and looked up at him.  
Eren was holding a small white onesie, tears streaming down his face. Levi didn't know what to say. He wondered what Eren was thinking and reached a hand out, gently grabbing Eren's arm. The look Eren gave him almost broke his heart. His eyes filled with such guilt. Pushing the pile of clothes out the way be gathered Eren up close to him and let him sob freely against his shoulder.  
"I'm... sorry... so ... so sorry..."  
He sniffled and his hands came up to wipe away the tears.  
"Eren you've got to talk to me remember... or I'm not going to understand"  
Eren nodded and took a deep breath  
"All this had just brought home how unfit I am to be a parent. Reni's already been through so much and I've ruined your life and his... and I can't stop thinking about what I did... what kind of parent kills their own child..."  
Eren's hands came to his belly as he dissolved into fresh sobs.   
Levi had to bite his tongue before choosing his words carefully  
"Eren you were alone and you were scared... no one can blame you for what you did... and as for Reni, you have given all you could for him, hell you let yourself get taken by the MPs just to protect him. Both our lives have been so hectic we haven't had time to shop properly for anything and the whole time he's been safe and warm and loved. That's what matters"  
He'd hoped Eren would calm down but still, he sobbed on  
"Eren you need to calm down... I don't know what to say"  
"You... don't... have to say anything... you don't have to lie either... if I hadn't kept secrets then you wouldn't be stuck with either of us... and you wouldn't be in trouble with Erwin... all I've done is be a burden... I wish I could have just died like a normal person... it's not like that wouldn't make a lot of people feel safer... I'm a monster... you both deserve so much better..."  
Levi could see that Eren was nearing hysterics. Pushing Eren back a little he slapped him across the face. Eren's sobs stopped and he stared at Levi with fear.  
"Yes, things happened it a shitty way. Yes, they happened because you kept secrets. But don't talk about death so casually. Even before you had us you had Armin and Mikasa. You already had people who cared about you. How would they feel if you died? They'd blame themselves"  
Reni started fussing so Levi moved across the bed and picked him up.  
"Things might not be the way we planned but I thought we were both trying. If things hadn't happened the way they had we wouldn't have Reni. And sure you have been a major pain in the arse but if you were really that bad I would have left you to die impaled on that tree, now suck it up. You have a son that needs you and a cranky alpha who cares about you, so cut the crap about being a burden and wanting to die"  
Eren nodded and Levi realised his hands were still resting on his belly.   
Laying Reni down Levi tied the small white cloth nappy around him before dressing him in the white onesie Eren had been holding. Once down he held their son out for Eren to take.  
Eren said nothing but brought Reni up so he could kiss his tiny nose.   
"Levi if they ask you if you still think you can kill me if I go berserk tell them yes. I don't want to hurt others. If the time comes I want you to be the one to do it. You're the only one I trust to"  
"Tch. You really are demanding for a brat, but I already knew that's what you'd want. So yes if the time comes I'll be the one to do it"  
"Thank you. Armin and Mikasa... no well... Armin would probably try to save me, but I'd rather die than out others through what I've been through"  
Levi nodded. He'd had enough of thinking about Eren dead. Every time the kid mentioned it Levi would flash back to Eren stabbing himself in the neck.  
Standing up he refolded everything. It could wait until Eren was in a better head space, putting the things aside in the rooms poor excuse for a wardrobe he gave the room a quick tidy. He scrunched his nose up at the damp towels and clothes from earlier. His omega was going to have lessons on cleaning when they finally got back home.

Taking the tray he placed it outside the door before pouring a glass of water from the pitcher in the room. He rummaged through until he found the small white pills Eren used for sleeping. He pulled out 2. He said a mental prayer before downing one dry and then handed the glass of water and the other pill to Eren. Tomorrow would most likely be long. He'd already sent word earlier to Pixis that they wanted to talk about the truth of what had been happening, though he hadn't told Eren knowing his omega would probably breakdown with nerves... he wondered if telling him earlier would have prevented the breakdown that had just happened.

He helped Eren lay down and then settled Reni back in the middle so he'd be between their two sleeping forms. The last thing he did was blow out the candle, he left himself relax as the pill took effect, his hand reached out and Reni grasped at his finger. He wished every night could be like this moment right now.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! I'm so bad at writing conversations !!  
> Please forgive me!  
> Pixis really is an esentric?? old coot.
> 
> I may even have stumbled a little and it may look like I don't know where I'm going with this story but I doooo. I promise!!
> 
> Anyone else wanna lock Levi and Eren in a room and watch what happens??  
> <3
> 
> Ps forgive me for my iffy smut  
> There's only so many ways you can say "he took a penis to the arse"

They both slept late into the next morning, Reni's face was red and had been crying for some time.

Levi quickly scooped him up while Eren sat there frowning, his chest was damp and sticky from lactating in his sleep. Levi groaned and moved over to poor some water out from the pitcher and into its basin. Snagging a cloth he wet it and handed it over to the teen. Eren's embarrassment was kind of cute so Levi forced himself to focus on Reni. His son needed changing and then he'd want breakfast.

Reni was settled feeding happily when there was a loud knock on the door. Once again Levi raised his hand to tell Eren to wait a minute while he opened it. After a few soft words Levi closed the door again and was holding a small letter when he came back to sit by Eren.

"Pixis said he'll be coming to see us just after sunset"

He swore he heard Eren whimper.  
"How did he even know we were here?"  
"I sent word last night... at least he wasn't the one at the door"  
"Were you planning on telling me?"  
"Well you weren't having the best night last night... I didn't want you getting worked up, but you went and did that anyway"  
Levi winced as the last sentence fell from his mouth. Nice one Ackerman!  
"It's not like I like feeling like this, I'm fucking sick of my hormones and emotions being all over the place. I just want to feel fucking normal again"  
Levi backed off. He wasn't doing this right now.   
"I'm getting breakfast, stay here"  
Eren didn't reply so Levi left.

"What do you reckon Reni... wanna go for a walk in a bit... Levi would probably flip, but I just need some space... but you don't understand what's going on..."  
Eren sighed as Reni finally finished his breakfast. Holding him to his shoulder he gently burped his son.

*  
Levi returned a good half an hour later with only one plate of food, Eren figured he must have already eaten and took the plate while forcing a small smile.

He ate in silence, it wasn't much just a couple of pieces of buttered bread, but the bread was fresh. It'd been so long since he had fresh bread and wanted to enjoy the moment.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day... we can go through those baby clothes again if you want"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... uh... I want to go for a walk for a bit... I just need some time alone for a bit before we see Pixis"  
"Eren you know you can't go out... not while the MPs are looking for you... I'll go you can stay here..."  
Leaving grabbed his survey cloak and swept out the door.

"Gargh... Reni your father just doesn't get it..."  
Eren got up from the bed and started pacing, stopping and gently bouncing from time to time while Reni slept against him. He was so tired of being inside, tired of his every move being dictated by others. It wasn't like he'd intended to paint and wear a big sign advertising himself to the MPs, he just wanted to stand in the sun and feel like he had a little control in his life. He felt like he was suffocating.

Laying Reni on the bed he started on the baby clothes. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. He wondered what it was like for his mother when he'd been born. He wondered what she would have thought of Reni and Levi. The memory of her physically hurt, but still he sorted through the clothes almost on auto pilot. He decided to keep about two thirds of what they'd been given, the rest he rebagged to be returned. At least Reni should have clothes for a few more months.

Realising he hadn't injected himself for the day he took his time preparing the shot. It didn't help strive off his boredom at all.

He looked longing at his small pile of clothes, he wanted so badly to get out for a few hours, hell he'd even taken half an hour alone in he sun.

Flopping back on the bed he did the only thing he could and took a nap.

*  
Levi didn't return until late afternoon. He didn't look particularly happy but Eren didn't question it, instead he handed Reni to Levi and announced he was going to shower. He'd already prepared his things and left before Levi could follow.

Even though he'd only showered yesterday the bathroom seemed even dirtier. He turned the water to hot until it was nearly scolding. He stood under it letting his muscles relax, it felt so very good.

He took his time washing today, slowly he soaped up his long limbs, watching the way the bubbles moved through the water. Without Levi to scold him he scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin stung. He still didn't feel clean. He paid special attention to his nipples, they were tender to the touch Eren frowned. It wasn't like they needed to heal so his powers did nothing to easy the pain. He remembered something about cabbage leaves helping and would have to remember to ask the inn keep for some later.

Finally and regretfully he turned the shower off. He'd chosen what he supposed could be called the nicer of the clothes Levi had brought for him. He felt way too informal to be meeting Pixis like this but Levi hadn't given him a lot of choices.

Leaving the bathroom he walked back to room. Levi had organised his things for his own shower and Eren passed him the small bar of soap. Levi nodded and walked off with Reni. Taking his time he hung the towel up today before stashing his dirtied clothes. He tried to straighten up the room as much as possible, ignoring the fact he was shaking with nerves.

Sitting on the bed he picked at the hem of his shirt. The seconds felt like hours. He jumped when Levi returned with Reni. He took their son just as Reni started his "I'm awake and hungry" cry.

He'd just started feeding Reni when there was a knock on the door.  
"Ackerman, Yeager"  
Pixis was finally here.

*  
Eren blushed and focused on Reni, willing the tiny baby to hurry up. It was beyond embarrassing having the Commander watch. Even if the man had smiled slightly at the sight initially his face was now clouded with a unreadable look.  
"You've both caused us a fair mess. But I'm willing to listen to you both after that incident with the wall. Ackerman you can wait outside while I talk to Eren here"  
Levi moved around sorting through his gear before pulling out the bloodied patches they taken from the MPs as he placed them in front of Eren he pulled away their feeding son, Reni let out a grizzle, obviously not impressed.  
"Make sure you tell him everything Eren"   
Levi left with those words.

Eren was still blushing as he readjusted himself. He felt sick to his stomach.  
"You didn't need to stop on my account"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'll feed him later. Besides even if he can't understand I don't want to be talking about things in front of him"

Pixis pulled out his silver flask and took a long full before offering it to Eren. Eren shook his head. Alcohol wouldn't help.  
"The charges Erwin's placed against you are severe and the fact the MPs didn't return doesn't help your case it all, you know that right"  
Eren nodded  
"Yes Sir... but he wouldn't even listen to either of us when we got back to HQ"  
"That's why I'm here. I'll be deciding your fate, so like Ackerman said I expect you to tell me everything"

Eren took a big breath, he didn't know where to begin. He supposed he should probably start with the MPs and their overly friendly treatment, after all that had been the catalyst to the events that had unfolded.

"I'm only going to tell you what I went through, Levi will have to fill you on his parts"

His words halted and he stumbled to begin with, unable to look his superior in the eyes as he explained what had happened while being held. Soon he found himself talking about everything, it felt like all his wounds were being torn open. His conversation was definitely something for Reni to hear.

He held his tears back, reminding himself in this moment he wasn't an omega or a mother but a soldier.

The air was heavy when he'd finished, his fingers shook as picked up the bloodied patches and passed them to Pixis. He wanted the man to hurry up and just yell at him.  
"Eren I have a few questions for you now"  
"Yes sir"  
"Do you truly believe you can fulfil your role as a soldier and be an omega"  
"Yes"  
"Do you believe Levi would be able to kill you if you were to go berserk"  
"Yes. He knows that's what I want"  
"What else do you want"  
"I want a world where there are no titans, where people don't have to live in fear of being eaten everyday"  
"How do intend to raise a child and be a soldier?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm honest... I haven't had the chance to find out, but it's not like I'm alone"  
"If Levi had to chose between saving you and his team, who would he chose?"  
"His team, I would never forgive him otherwise. And I would chose the team over him too. I trust him to hold his own"  
"What would you do if Reni presented as a titan?"  
"If he could control it he'd be an asset. But as much as it hurt I'd understand if they put him to death. I wouldn't let either of hurt people"

Pixis nodded  
"Ackerman you can come back in now"  
Levi stalked across the room, clearly not happy. He wondered how his alpha had heard.  
"Eren you can stay and feel free to feed Reni while I talk to Levi. You are to keep your mouth shut until the end alright"  
"Yes sir"

Eren lifted Reni from Levi and immediately he started to fuss. Opening his shirt he settled his son back against his nipple. He hoped Levi wouldn't be as graphic with his report as he'd been.  
"Alright you can proceed"

Eren focused on Reni as Levi talked. He didn't pay much attention to the mans words, it only left him hurting again.

He didn't even realise they'd both stopped talking and were now staring at him, it took Levi nudging him for him to snap back.  
"Tch! You back with us shitty brat?"  
"Yes. Sorry sirs"  
Pixis let out a laugh

"Eren I took a gamble on you once and you came through. Don't make regret taking another one. I hate losing"  
"Yes sir"  
"Ackerman. I don't know if I believe you will kill you're own mate, no matter how much he wants it. But. I do not approve of Smiths handling int this situation. Have your things ready by Friday. I'm going to escort you back personally"

Eren's eyes widened.  
"Thank you sir!"  
"Yeager, I never thought Ackerman would take a mate and you of all people. You may not have come together for the best or right meanings but for the sake of your sons future, for the sake of everyone's future I wish you luck with him"

Pixis stood and swept form the room leaving them both shocked. When Levi was sure the man was gone he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that things had gone so smoothly.

Eren didn't even realise tears were running down his face  
"Tch! Stop crying brat. You're life's safe for now"  
Eren brought a hand to his face and wiped away the wetness.

"Did you tell him everything?"  
Eren nodded  
"Did it help?"  
Again he nodded  
"Then why don't you seem happier  
"I guess I don't see it being this simple. Pixis can change his mind at any moment and I doubt Erwin will let things drop so simply. I thought I'd feel relief but all I feel is sick"

Levi watched as Eren slid down the bed and curled around Reni, he was so sick of his brat being depressed, almost like he could read his mind Eren apologised for his emotions.

"Eren if you give it a few hours for the word to get out we can take a walk tonight..."  
"Do you think I can maybe take a walk by myself... you can look after Reni... I just need a little bit to myself"  
"Fine brat"  
The sooner things were sorted the better. Levi wanted nothing more than to return to his usual unthinking routine. Train. Kill. Train. Kill. His life had been so simple. He had no idea how he was going to juggle everything now. The thoughts and feeling were beginning to weigh on him. He always scolded Eren about not talk talking to him but here he was doing the same. 

He almost wished Erwin was still talking to him. He was one of the few people Levi had trusted completely. With his omega falling apart left, right and centre something had to change.  
He felt frustrated and that only led to anger. If things kept going like this he was going to blow up and probably hurt Eren even more.

Why couldn't life just be simple?


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing conversations and no I haven't forgotten Levi's surprise for Eren ❤️

Dressed warmly Eren slipped out from the inn. The streets were deserted at the late hour, the only noises coming from rats and the occasional drunk. Looking up he stared at the stars. It's funny how small and insignificant one can feel when looking up at the twinkling lights.

Eren wasn't sure where he wanted to go, he just wanted space so he walked towards a large oak tree. He didn't give it a second thought as he started climbing. He'd loved to climb trees as a child and found himself climbing higher and higher, stopping about three quarters up. He found himself a sturdy branch and stretched out along it.

The wind was cold and biting but he didn't care, he laid there watching the night sky. He didn't understand Levi as well as he had thought and it seemed after all he'd said Levi barely understood Eren. Maybe this had all been a blessing in disguise. 

He was feeling so frustrated, he'd laid everything out for the man and he knew Levi was probably taking it all much more serious than he let on but for someone who always pressured him to talk, Levi barely gave him the same courtesy. 

He missed Hanji. He missed her craziness and the ease he felt talking to her. It wasn't that he wanted Levi to do a complete personality 180, he'd fallen for his alpha the way he was and he had no right to change the man. He just needed something to change. 

Tiredly he scrubbed his face. His emotions kept fucking things up and he was making mountains out of molehills. Of course Levi was worried. Of course his alpha worried for his omega and their son. Maybe Hanji could give him something to help with whatever was going on inside his head. He didn't want to be a basket case. He just wanted to fight and kill the titans before going home at the end of the day to his son.

"Ereeeeen...."  
He jumped as Levi's voice carried in the wind.  
Untangling his long limbs he started climbing back down, and made his way back towards the inn.

Levi was waiting for him in the doorway. He smiled nervously, not sure if Levi was mad or not.   
"Feeling any better...?"  
Eren nodded before shaking his head  
"Yes and no..."  
"Come back up to the room and talk to me about it"  
Talk. Sigh. More talking. But still he followed Levi back to their room.

Stripping down he slid under the covers, he'd been colder than he realised.

He heard the rustle of clothes before the bed dipped. Levi slid under the covers before repositioning Reni between them.

Eren rolled over and stared down at his sleeping son. His position mirroring Levi's.  
"Just let me say this now... I told you I'm a shitty alpha, and I'm shit with emotions and stuff... I don't know what to say or do all the time when it comes to people. I keep telling you to talk to me but when you do it's either one extreme or the other. I'm trying Eren and it won't always show. You need to let me do this at my own pace. I'm so far in over my head that all I can do is try keep this facade going"  
Eren smiled slightly. He got it he really did  
"And I'm a shitty omega. I'm so fucking over overreacting all the time. I'm sick of falling apart. I keep saying I want to get better but it feels like 1 step forward, 4 steps back... and I get mad when you tell me to talk but keep it all to yourself... it makes me feel worse about everything and I keep self destructing. I just want to kill titans and come home to Reni. That's it. I'm sick of sleeping. Sick of waiting. Sick of being stuck inside all the time. I just want to feel like myself again"

Levi nodded  
"So I need to back off a bit right"  
Eren nodded  
"And I need hurry up and get the fuck over myself"  
"So we both have something to work on then"  
Eren offered Levi a small smile  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you and I don't want want you to change... it's really a case of it's not you it's me... I'm hoping Hanji can help me out when we get home"

Levi nodded. It wasn't like he didn't know that Eren loved him. It was obvious if you watched his facial expressions but hearing it was always different.   
"Eren I can't tell you if I care about you the way you care about me, but I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be in this situation with"

Eren didn't say anything and Levi closed his eyes. Talking was too much like effort.

*  
Eren was doing better in the morning. He left just after having breakfast and took Reni with him to lounge under the base of the tree he'd been in yesterday. He lost himself in the feel of nostalgia. 

Tomorrow they be heading home. He wanted to leave already. It wasn't that he wanted to see Erwin or Mikasa, he just missed training. It was going to take a lot to get him back to where he was before Reni and he was actually excited for the challenge.

He spent the whole day outside with Reni. Sometimes he'd nap, sometimes he'd just talk to his son. He told him about all the things he was going to teach him. How to ride a horse, how to climb a tree, how to use the manoeuvre gear. His son slept through his words, but he didn't care.

*  
He didn't return to the room until sunset. Levi was already there stretched out on the bed with some kind of paperwork in his hand. Gentle snores fell from his lips. 

After spending all day in the sun Eren was feeling revived. It felt like the walls had moved away again. Stripping off his own shirt and shoes first, he found up their towels. Making a small nest kind of thing, he set Reni up to sleep on the desk before climbing onto the bed to wake Levi.

He gently reached out and cupped Levi's face in his hands. For man who acted so cool his skin was warm and comforting.  
He jumped when Levi started speaking  
"I take it you're feeling better brat"  
Levi opened his eyes and Eren stared down into them.  
"Yeah. Being outside was refreshing, and Reni seemed to like it too"  
Levi nodded  
"You going to let go of my face anytime soon?"  
Eren shook his head and lent in pressing a kiss to Levi's lips  
"Thank you for putting up with my crazy"  
It was then that Eren released Levi's face. He watched a small smile pass over Levi's lips. It was small and fleeting and anyone else would have missed it.

Levi stared into Eren's eyes, he felt like he was seeing a fire kindle inside, a fire he hadn't realised had gone out. This brat really did have ridiculously green eyes, unlike his cold grey ones. Reaching out he pulled Eren down into another kiss, this one deeper and more heated. He felt his alpha start to stir.

"Eren you really have the most ridiculously green eyes"  
He pulled back watching his omega blush.  
"What is it that you want in this moment right now..."  
Eren cocked his head to the side like he was thinking. Levi's alpha wanted to eat the boy alive, how could a brat be so addictive.

"Right now I just want to touch you a little. We don't know what will happen tomorrow or the next day... so I want to spend this night with you... if you'll have me"

Eren slid his hands down Levi's toned chest before unbuttoning Levi's pants.  
"Tch brat we're already stuck with each other"  
Eren's face reddened. His touches no longer as certain.  
Before he could start over thinking Levi had him on his back and pinned.

He moaned as Levi's lips assaulted his neck, occasionally he'd stop to lick or nip at Eren's skin. But his moves weren't hurried, they were almost like those of a gentle caring lover.

Eren's fingers fumbled as he undid his own pants, he was already growing hard under Levi's touch.  
He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close to his chest. He could smell Levi's pheromones, rich and earthy.

He tilted his face down to kiss his alpha while raising his knee to rub at Levi's arousal.  
Levi kissed him deeply, both moaning into each other's mouths.  
"Pants... off... now"  
Eren nodded and released Levi so they could both strip. He could smell his own pheromones now, they seemed to compliment Levi's so well.

Levi grabbed his hips and pulled him down away from the bedhead, before stranding Eren's chest.

Eren's heart skipped a beat, he pushed away the terror he felt knowing what Levi wanted him to do. The angle was awkward but he still took Levi's erection into his mouth. He loved the way his alpha growled as he started to lick and suck. His mind growing foggy and his own arousal increasing, he let himself get drunk off Levi.

He took his time as he slowly satisfied his alpha, he wanted them both to enjoy this moment without making clear that this could very well be the last time they could do this.

Levi gently began to thrust into Eren's mouth and Eren moaned at the sensation. His omega was begging to be taken but he pushed away his own desire. He wanted to taste Levi first.

Slowly, bit by bit he felt Levi increase his pace, his alphas breaths growing ragged and soon Eren felt his mouth full of his alphas seed. He lapped and licked as Levi's erection, determined to drink down every drip. 

Levi pulled away from him smiling. A real honest smile and Eren's heart skipped a beat again. He wanted Levi to smile like this all the time.

"Spread your legs for me omega"  
Eren nodded and Levi moved to position himself between Eren's thighs.

He ignored Eren's erection, instead he started opening Eren with his tongue and fingers. His alpha screamed over and over that this omega was his and his alone. He'd never let anyone else see Eren like this.

He loved the way Eren tasted on his tongue as he drank his omegas slick. Eren's mews filled the room and his scent grew stronger. He knew what the boy wanted from him by seeking comfort like this and he wanted to soothe his omegas heart.

Sliding back up he started at Eren's neck and licked his way down to his omegas small breasts  
"Argh... nooo... they hurt..."  
Despite Eren's protest Levi licked and gentle sucked both nipples into red peaks, his tongue lapped at the milk discharged.  
He let the liquid start to dribble from his omegas nipples and continued to lick his way down.

His omega was falling apart so beautifully.

He ran his tongue over the tip of Eren's erection as the boy bucked his hips for more. His tongue lapping at the precum. His omega tasted so good in his mouth.  
Sliding his fingers down into Eren's opening he gently started to fuck the teen while sucking him hard. 

It didn't take long before Eren came in his mouth. His pants filled the room and he moaned when Levi pulled his fingers out  
"Present yourself for me omega"

Eren looked confused for a moment before rolling over and getting on his hands and knees, his limbs trembled with the effort.

When Eren was in position Levi ran his tongue up each of thigh.  
He didn't give any warning before lining himself up and pushing into Eren's warmth.

Eren's hands clawed at the blanket and the moan he let out was purely pornographic. Levi began thrusting in, slowly, enjoying the way he was teasing his omega.   
Sliding in until he was completely buried his hands came up and wrapped around Eren's chest as he gently tugged at his omegas nipples. Eren let out a small whine, clearly uncomfortable with the action.

Levi gave into his alpha and pulled back from Eren's nipples, instead he took Eren's hips in his hands, his hold hard enough to bruise. Letting out a growl he slammed into his omega over and over, feeling his knot start to form. Eren whimpered again and Levi was already so damn close.

He came hard buried completely in Eren, knot swollen completely but he still thrust slowly, enjoying the way Eren had clamped down around him while orgasming. He finally stopped moving when Eren's arms gave out and they both fell forward. Eren whimpering from the moving knot.

They stayed there in the awkward mess until he deflated enough to slide out. As soon as he let go of Eren's hip his omega slumped forward like the strings holding up had been cut. Levi collapsed next to him and pulled Eren over so his head was on his chest. He planted a kiss atop Eren's messy chocolate hair.  
"Eren..."  
"Mhmm..."  
"I like it when you're in a good mood"  
Eren grunted and Levi waved his hand dismissingly.  
Eren shifted up so he could kiss Levi before repositioning so he was curled half over Levi. The fact he felt so sticky and gross could wait, he wanted to breath in all that was Levi.

They lay there for a long time neither talking, instead he silence broken by the occasional gentle kiss.

Levi felt Eren growing hard again and his alpha responded. He rolled Eren off and positioned himself between his omegas spread legs. His omega was so good to him. He rubbed his own hardening erection against Eren, coating himself in slick before finally sliding in.

This round was gentle, both too tired for the hard and fast. Eren sat up so he could claim his alphas mouth as Levi brought him to climax. Neither of them rushed though, both seemingly wishing to stay connected for just those few seconds more. Levi almost felt regret as he came with Eren. The moment was over. His knot deflated faster this time and slid out before pulling Eren back on top of him. He cupped Eren's face in his hands memorising every millimetre. 

He waited until they both caught their breaths before deciding they both needed to shower. His eyes flicked towards where Reni slept, their son thankfully had slept through the whole session.   
"Eren we should probably wash up now..."  
Eren nodded and went to shift back wincing from the pain in his hips.  
"I don't think I can walk..."  
Levi shifted from the bed, he could feel Eren's eyes on his every move. He pulled on the same pants he'd worn yesterday, skipping a shirt. He also found out Eren's pants and threw them over to him. He looked at the bed and decided the top blanket would need to be stripped but Eren wasn't moving. Kneeling in the edge of the bed he helped Eren put his pants on before lifting him and carrying him over the chair in front of the desk, his omega whimpering as he sat him down.

Eren could only watch as Levi stripped the bed before moving Reni over to the middle of it. Levi grabbed the two towels and the small bar of soap. He looked down at Eren before sighing and picking the boy up and holding him against his chest  
"Get the door ok?"  
Eren nodded, his face burning with embarrassment from needing to be carried.

The stairs were the worst bit of the whole trip both down and back up again. He'd tried to protest the he could maybe walk with Levi's help but Levi wouldn't even let him try. He fell asleep almost immediately once Levi placed him into bed. His alpha was so good to him.

*  
Reni got revenge that night, waking what seemed to Eren like every 5minutes, refusing to settle at all for Levi. In the end Eren told Levi to sleep while he sat up the whole night with their son, no use them both being exhausted given the day ahead.

*  
Pixis arrived early the next morning while Levi was still trying to pack all their things. Reni was still refusing to settle and Eren was exhausted. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been able to take a brief nap, but his perfect son was acting far from it. Levi took Reni so Eren could attempt the stairs, it didn't help that he was still sore from being so thoroughly fucked by his alpha. He stumbled and would have fallen if not for Levi grabbing his arm.

Eren almost groaned in relief at the sight of the carriage waiting. Pixis climbed in first before motioning for Levi and Eren to join him, their bags taken by the soldiers that had accompanied the commander.

Eren settled for and then Levi passed Reni to him, before joining him on the bench seat. Pixis started talking but Eren couldn't keep up with the conversation, his eyes would start to close and then Reni would grizzle and he'd be awake again. It took him much longer than he cared to admit to notice that Pixis was staring at him. Finally the carriage started to sway and his nerves kicked in again.

They were on their way.

*  
Reni finally fell asleep lulled by the sway of the carriage and Eren wasn't far behind him. Levi smiled affectionately at them before turning his attention back to Pixis.

The man made awkward small talk and Levi groaned internally, wishing he could sleep like Eren and Reni. This was going to be a painfully long trip.

Pixis finally left him to his own thoughts as he pulled out a stack of papers and began to flick through, Levi wondered how much paper work would have accumulated on his own desk by now.

Eren woke a few hours later as Reni started grizzle. He could see Levi rolled his eyes clearly thinking "here we go again"  
"It's alright, he's just hungry"  
Levi nodded as Eren settled back and started to feed Reni. He could see the blush on Eren's face which was more than likely from feeding their son in front of their commander.  
"You don't need to be so embarrassed, you aren't the first omega I've met that's a soldier and I doubt you'll be the last"  
Pixis looked up and Eren blinked, he really didn't know what to say but was saved from replying as Pixis buried himself back into the documents he'd been reading.

*  
They stopped mid afternoon, Reni had fallen back to sleep so when they stepped out to stretch their legs they left him sleeping.

Eren walked away from the group, enjoying the feel of the sun, It helped with the nerves. Levi soon joined him and the two stood side by side staring at the gently rippling grass.  
"Do you think he'll let me ride this afternoon...?"  
Levi looked at his omega waiting for him to continue  
"I mean we have your horse and all, and the sun just feels so nice"  
Levi nodded  
"Wait here I'll ask Pixis"

Eren watched as Levi walked over to the commander. He could see them speaking and his heart dropped into his boots. It was a long moment before Levi walked back  
"Looks like I'm on baby duty, you have to stay in sight of us the whole time... that's his condition"

Eren nearly jumped on his alpha. No more awkward moments with Pixis for him... well at least for the rest of the afternoon.

Levi helped him saddle his horse before he mounted. Trotting round Levi, Eren smiled broadly. He trotted over to the carriage and waited for everyone else, Levi groaned. His brat really was a brat.

Pixis ordered everyone to move out and Levi climbed back into the carriage and cradled his son, he watched Eren through the window as his horse pawed the ground impatiently, Eren had the cheek enough to offer Levi a small wave and all Levi could do was shake his head.

 

Levi spent most of his time watching Eren, he looked so happy out in the sun. He watched as Eren slowed his pace and gazed out to the left.  
"Titans!"  
Levi frowned, neither had there gear. Pixis looked up at Eren  
"Yeager give me a show"  
Nodding Eren wheeled his horse away from the small party. Levi's heart was in his mouth. It was only 3 smaller titans but still. Pixis raised his hip flask and took a deep swig.

Levi watched as Eren shifted, he frowned as the boys form seemed larger than normal. The whole fight was over in a few minutes and soon Eren had shed his titan form and riding back. His face was positively glowing. Levi let out the breath he was holding and Eren took his place next to the carriage.  
"You right brat?"  
Eren nodded still smiling. Pixis didn't say anything but the fact he was smiling was a good sign.

They road on until dusk.  
Pixis waited in the carriage while the soldiers set up camp, Eren and Levi were surprised the man had actually organised a tent for the 3 of them.

They spent the night sitting around the fire while Pixis grew increasingly drunk and remembering his glory days. Eren and Levi both listened nodding when it seemed appropriate, it wasn't until Pixis finally announced he was going to bed, that the two of them were finally allowed to sleep.

*  
Eren swapped with Levi the next morning and he found that he was mirroring Levi's actions from the day before. He just couldn't take his eyes off Levi as he rode. He hated the fact he didn't know what they'd be walking into and Pixis wasn't talking either. 

They made good time reaching HQ late afternoon. Eren frowned at the vibe of the place. It was like it screamed stay away. He pulled Reni up to his shoulder and nuzzles against his small son for strength. 

He heard the shouts as their arrival were announced and watched everyone watching them. Levi didn't seem to care as he rode confidently. From the corner of his eye he could see Armin and Mikasa, accompanied by Sasha and Jean, watching everything going on. If Eren had to hazard a guess the black eye Armin was now sprouting was Erwin's work.  
"Yeager what is it?"  
Eren jumped and looked at Pixis   
"Just my friends sir"  
Pixis nodded and looked out at the crowd that was forming. Finally the carriage came to a smooth stop, Pixis motioned Eren and Reni out first and Levi, now dismounted, came over to Eren's side taking Reni from him. He glared at the crowd and Eren saw a few actually shuffled under the intensity of his gaze.

Eren felt like an insect under microscope. 

He could almost hear them wondering why he was back and why he was with Pixis. He crossed his arms and shuffled slightly. Pixis paid him no mind as he swept towards the entry, his soldiers falling inline behind him. Levi went next and finally Eren brought up the rear.

He felt a hand on his arm and he jumped.  
"Eren! What's going on?"  
Armin was the one who had taken his arm, his blue eyes looked up at Eren begging for answers.  
"Yeager!"  
He took his friends hand off his arm and shook his head  
"I'll fill you in later... Pixis is here to talk to Erwin..."  
"Yeager!"  
Pixis called his name again and he jogged forward to catch up with the group.  
Levi gave him a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

They continued on in silence, the only noise coming from the sounds of their boots on the steps.

Erwin's office was still door free, Pixis let out a before turning to look at Levi who shrugged. Erwin was sitting behind his desk clearly expecting them.  
As Eren grew closer Levi passed him Reni before suggesting maybe Eren wanted to wait up in their room until this was sorted. Eren shook his head. He wasn't having everyone deciding his future for him. Holding Reni tighter he stepped past Levi and into Erwin's office. He sat down across from Erwin as the commander stared at him in clear disgust. Levi moved so he was standing with his hands on Eren's shoulders. This only seemed to piss Erwin off further. Pixis on the other hand was watching with a slight smile on his lips. Evidently he found the whole thing funny.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company"  
Eren could see the struggle as Erwin kept his tone light.  
"I've been hearing some disturbing rumours and I've come to check it out myself"   
Levi's grip on Eren's shoulders tightened, he knew how nervous Eren was feeling because he was feeling just as nervous, if not more. This one meeting would decide the future of his mate and son.

Erwin finally looked away from Eren and faced Pixis squarely.  
"I take it this relates to Eren's actions of late, I was under the impression he was in the custody of the Military Police and now he shows up with with you none the less. Don't tell me a man like you has been taken in by the lies of a lowly omega"  
Eren flinched and Levi's gripped tightened to the point it was actually beginning to hurt, but Pixis laughed.  
"No need to be like that Smith, this is just a friendly chat"  
"I'm sorry sir but this omega is anything but friendly. He is responsible for the death of two squads"  
Eren felt Levi's hands loosen and reached out grabbing his alphas hand before Levi could do something they'd both regret. Levi shook off his hand but didn't move.  
"That's not what I've been told, in fact Eren seems to still be struggling with the fact he couldn't prevent their deaths"  
Erwin scoffed  
"What's the point of having this monster if he's useless"  
"From what I've seen this boy is far from it, which means you seem to be the only one thinking that way. Have you actually listened to his account of what happened?"  
"What's the point. All he knows is how to lie and manipulate people"  
"Are you sure your own feeling aren't getting the best of you Smith? I always thought you and Ackerman to be on friendly terms, isn't it the job of a friend to support his friends decisions"  
"No offence sir but that omega has ruined my friends life. He forced him into a bond and then to trap him even further allowed himself to fall pregnant. I can't let someone like that on missions, he'd only get more people killed"  
Pixis nodded  
"Yeager, does Smith know the full details of what transpired since you were first taken into custody"  
Eren shook his head  
"So he what he does know came from other sources"  
"Yes sir"  
"Did Smith make any attempt to ask you about the incidents leading to you bonding with Ackerman?"  
"No sir, I'm assuming Hanji filled him into an extent but he didn't give me the chance to explain"  
"In this case lets take this chance to get everything out into the open"  
Pixis drank from his flask again  
"Smith you might want a drink of your own..."  
Erwin shook his head and Eren handed Reni to Levi.   
"Ackerman why don't you take your son outside for this... I understand Hanji already performed some tests on the boy, why don't you get us the report"  
If looks could kill Pixis would be dead. Levi clearly didn't appreciate being told to leave, nor to play errand boy. He gave Eren's shoulder another squeeze before leaving.

With Levi gone Eren felt even more exposed. He sat up trying to hold his head high and square his shoulders.  
"When your ready Yeager"  
Eren clenched his hands into fists, they were both resting on his knees. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Erwin's gaze was truly terrifying. Clearing his throats he tried again.

He stumbled with his words even worse then when he'd explained everything to Pixis, but he still forced himself to continue. Erwin's features didn't change as he explained all that happened. He winced as he talked about what had happened up at the deserted town. It felt like Erwin was willing him from existence.

When he was done he was proud he hadn't shed a tear.   
"So he got yet another team killed"  
Eren's heart stopped. Erwin surely had to be kidding.   
Even Pixis looked less than pleased  
"Smith, Yeager cannot be held responsible for what eventuated from your orders. You heard what the MPs put him through and he still felt guilt over their deaths. We should be now focusing on the new problem of Reiner and Bertolt"  
Eren didn't know how he was supposed to feel.  
"That's if it happened that way at all"  
"Smith, you're dangerously close to being demoted. You were given this command thanks to your ability to strategise and keep a cool head under pressure and yet we are witnessing you act on your own emotions. As far as I'm concerned Yeager is as good as any alpha if not better. Even when we were attacked yesterday he didn't hesitate to ride into battle. Even as an omega and with a child, he is still a soldier"  
Erwin said nothing, he looked like he'd sucked on a lemon. Eren felt his hopes rise  
"Now I suggest you put your personal feelings on the back burner. Ackerman you can come back in now"  
Levi stepped in, Report thick in his free hand.  
"Hanji's report sir"  
Pixis took the papers and began to flock through  
"Erwin I understand you were also made aware of the fact this child seemed to inherit none of Eren's powers"  
"Yes sir"  
"Yeager would you consent to monthly prick tests in case your child was to develop titan powers"  
"Yes sir"  
"Alright Smith. As of this moment Yeager is back on active duties. All charges against him are to be dropped. Smith for the next month you are to have no unnecessary contact with Yeager and Yeager you are to submit weekly reports to me. You and Ackerman are both free to leave for now. Smith and I have a few more things to discuss"

Eren let Levi guide him from Erwin's office. Pixis was certainly a strange man. The whole conversation had seemed to roll round in circles and it felt like nothing had been really sorted, well other than the fact Erwin had to leave him alone and he could go back to everyday life.

He filled Levi in as they climbed the steps to Levi's room.

Opening the door Levi crinkled his nose in disgust. It was completely trashed. Eren's mind only cared about one thing.   
"Levi what happened to the basement key. It was supposed to be here for safe keeping"  
Levi nodded and walked behind his desk. Eren couldn't really see what he was fiddling with but he heard a soft click before Levi moved his hand back. Key laying in his palm.  
"This looked better around your neck anyway"  
Eren stood still as Levi walked over and placed it over his head so it fell around his neck.

"What do you think Pixis is talking to Smith about?"  
"Probably Reiner and Bertolt. We already suspected other shifters after the Annie incident, but now we're going to have to investigate everything those two did in their time with us"  
Eren nodded.  
"Yeah it worries me how many more are out there..."  
Eren sat down on the trashed bed, he knew how badly Levi must've itching to clean. Laying Reni down he stretched out next to him  
"At least it looks like a get to live a little longer at any rate"  
Levi sighed   
"You should really sound happier..."  
"Oh it's not that I'm not, I just wish you and Erwin would sort out your shit already..."  
"I don't know if I like the idea of you laying in our bed thinking about Erwin..." Levi stalked over and climbed up so he was straddling Eren's hips. He stared down at Eren and his wide green eyes  
"What is it brat?"  
"You said our... our bed?"  
"Well you are my mate and I can keep a better eye on you if you're with me"  
Eren nodded  
Levi lent down and placed a kiss on Eren's lips  
"I can hear you thinking..."  
Eren blushed and Levi jumped off the teen, extending his hand  
"If you're going to be sleeping here you're going learn how to clean. Congratulations on your first lesson in "how Levi Ackerman likes his room kept"  
Eren laughed nervously. Levi had a terribly sense of humour, but still he let his alpha pull him to his feet.  
"First task: strip the bed and remake it, I'll show how to do the first corner and you do the rest. Be warned I will make you remake it over and over until you have it right"  
"Yes Le... Sir"  
"Tch"  
It was already dark by the time Eren finally got making the bed right, he'd never realised there was a wrong way to do it, let alone 10. Levi had straightened the whole room in the time it took him to finally get the bed straight.   
"Do you want dinner here or down in the mess hall?"  
Eren shook his head, if he was honest he wasn't hungry at all... he just wanted to go to sleep and wake up early for training  
"You can't not eat. Tomorrow's training will be gruelling, we've both slacked off for way too long"  
"Hey hey hey! I killed 3 Titans yesterday , what did you do?"  
"Tech. Shitty brat"  
Eren was saved from Levi's teasing by a crying Reni.  
"That's it we're going down to the mess"  
Eren forced himself up and walked over gathering up his son, gently he bounced his son back to sleep.  
"Fine. But you're the one answering all their questions"  
Levi shook his head and walked out the door, leaving Eren to follow.


	12. 12

Eren's steps grew slower and slower until he stopped completely, he was filled with total fear and couldn't make himself move. 

6 short steps. 6 short steps and he'd be back with his friends. 6 short steps that seemed greater than any distance he'd travelled to date. He watched as Levi paused at the door, he could see the look of confusion on his alphas face.

"Eren?"  
Levi back tracked and placed his hand on his omegas shoulder. Eren jumped and flinched and Reni gave a whine, not impressed at Eren's sudden movement.  
Levi was looking at him with concern and Eren wanted to turn and bolt. It'd been so long since he'd sat dow for dinner and laughed with his friends and now all that would change. They'd ask him so many questions about what had happened, meaning well of course but the wounds were open and bleeding.

Bile began to burn as it creeped up his throat, he clamped his hand over his mouth. Levi's over hand slipped down and the other came up as he took Reni into his arm.  
"Oi brat, are you ok?"  
Eren shook his head and stepped backwards  
"I'm sorry I can't do this"

Spinning around he ran. He kept his mouth clamped shut and didn't stop running until he was locked back in Levi's room, he'd barely made it to the bathroom before he vomited. His whole body shaking as he heaved.

Pulling his knees up he collapsed back against the bathtub. He should have just told Levi that he couldn't face them all tonight. No his alpha should have known.

He shook his head to dismiss the thought. In his head he heard his friends laughs as they dismissed him, like Erwin had done. No. They wouldn't. He was overreacting. Letting his fears take control. He surged forward as he began to vomit again.

Levi had only wanted to show everyone he was alright, wanted him to reconnect. Right? He sat there staring at the mess he'd made.

Why was he so scared?

*  
Levi watched as Eren ran, he cursed himself. For just weeks he'd pretty much been Eren's world and wanted his omega to see his friends, to show them he was alright, but he should have known better. He was torn between following and giving his omega space. In the end he let Eren go, instead he'd face the questions, hopefully Eren wouldn't be to mad over it. He assumed everyone would know by now they had bonded and that they had a son.

Squaring his shoulders he walked in.

"Reeeeeni!!!"  
He groaned internally. With Hanji's yell the whole place had fallen quiet and all eyes were on him. Shooting his best glare he walked over to where Hanji was seated, immediately her arms went out for Reni  
"Tch. I don't want your greasy hands on my son"  
Hanji's smile didn't fade as she wiped her hands on her pants before sticking them out again. Sighing he passed Reni over to her before heading off to get his own plate of food. He could feel the gazes on him and hear the whispers. Yeah, it was a good thing Eren wasn't here.

He'd just grabbed his food when Mikasa came up to him. No word of hello just as straight up "Where's Eren?!"  
He grit his teeth   
"Eren wasn't up to coming to dinner, I expect you'll find him in our room"  
Mikasa looked positively scandalised and Levi heard the more whispers. He'd had enough of this shit.

Placing down his plate he turned to the closest table and stepped up onto it smoothly.  
"Shut the fuck up brats! I don't know what you've heard but let me lay it out for you:  
Yes Eren is my mate   
Yes that means he's an omega  
Yes that means if you lay a finger on him I will gut you.  
Yes we have a son  
No you can't hold him  
And if I hear you've been making Eren's life hell consider yourselves on cleaning duty until you drop dead.   
Do I make myself clear"  
A chorus of "yes sir" filled the room.   
"Good, now shut up and eat!"  
With that Levi stepped down off the table and retrieved his plate before walking over to Hanji and Reni. He saw the look in Hanji's eyes and warned her not to say anything.

Dinner was just as bland as he remember and did nothing for his now dwindling appetite. Dropping his fork he held his hands out and Hanji passed Reni back over to him.  
"If you get some time later or even tomorrow can you come up and have a talk with Eren. I keep putting my foot in it"  
Hanji nodded so Levi turned and left.

He was already half way back to his... no... their room when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around half expecting it to be some shitty brat coming to barade him with questions. He was nearly right when it turned out to be Armin.  
"Arlet?"  
He looked at the kids swollen eye  
"Was that Erwin"  
Armin nodded   
"I brought some food for Eren, he hasn't eaten right?"  
Levi had been so caught up at looking at kids black eye he'd missed the plate in his hand  
"No he hadn't..."  
Levi took the plate from Armin after repositioning Reni against his shoulder.  
"Uh... sir... is Eren alright?"  
Levi didn't know how to answer the kids question, he could see how desperately the teen wanted his friend to be ok  
"He will be..."  
Armin nodded again  
"Erwin called us all, it doesn't matter what he said but basically it was along the lines of Eren wouldn't be returning and we were to treat him as an enemy if we did. Mikasa lost her temper and when I went to step in this happened" he waved vaguely at his face  
"Thanks to Pixis things should be settling down around here but I would avoid Erwin for a few days if I were you, should probably tell Ackerman to as well. Thank you for the food Arlet"  
He turned and started walking away from Armin, not completely sure why the kid had told him about what Erwin had said. He was still thinking about it when he reached the bedroom door.

Trying the handle he found it locked. Fucks sake Eren! Tilting backwards he balanced Reni in his shoulder while he fished out the key and unlocked it. Father of the year right there! He pushed the door open with his foot.

The whole room was bathed in moonlight but that didn't make things a whole lot easier. Placing down the plate of food he laid Reni on the bed. Eren had to have been here, they hadn't locked the door when they left earlier.

Walking across the room he knocked on the bathroom door before pushing it open.

Eren was still sitting curled up in a ball, the heavy silence broken by the occasional sniffle.  
"Tch"  
He didn't bother asking Eren what was wrong instead he scooped down and picked his omega up before carrying him over to bed. He knew the look on Eren's face too well, his eyes were wide and not seeing.  
Fuck he was sick of seeing Eren like this.  
Pulling the covers back he repositioned Eren so he was laying down. Normally Levi would just slap his face or shake him until he snapped back with it but he didn't know what to say this time so left the teen and went and cleaned up the now dirtied bathroom.

When he was finished he walked back over to check on Eren. His eyes were still wide and he hadn't moved at all. Shitty brat, making him worry like this.  
"Eren..." he shook him gently and then again slightly harder.  
"Oi Eren!"  
He winced as he slapped his omegas face. Still nothing.  
Shit.  
He reached out and took Eren's wrists in his hands, he watched as Eren's breathing grew louder and more panicked, tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
Finally he let go and slapped Eren again.  
This time Eren took a huge breath like he'd been drowning and had finally come up for air. He blinked at Levi confused. 

"Hey you with me now brat?"  
Eren nodded his hands coming up to wipe his face  
"Sorry..."  
Levi shook his head.  
"It was too much at once wasn't it... do you want to talk about what happened in Erwin's office?"  
"Pixis just had me tell him everything, from the MPs all the way through. Erwin didn't seem to believe me at all though"  
Levi frowned. Usually his ex best friend wouldn't dismiss any information, no matter how much he disliked it.  
"At least you don't have to talk to him for the month..."  
Eren nodded and drew his knees to his chest  
"It's stupid but every time I have to repeat what happened I just feel so revolted and dirty. It's like every wound is being picked open again and I realise I'm not coping at all"  
Levi nodded   
"That's because you're a shitty brat who tried too keep it together alone for far too long"  
"Yeah... but it's better than everyone else knowing. I just wanted to be treated normally... or as normal as people treat a monster"  
Eren winced as he muttered monster and Levi didn't miss the look.  
"Well for a monster you have some pretty good friends, Arlet even organised some food for you"  
He moved away from Eren to retrieve the plate. It looked more appealing then his own dinner had been and it was only cheese and bread. Eren scrunched his nose and pushed the plate away.  
"I can't right now... but maybe could I please have a glass of water"   
Levi frowned as he moved the plate away and went to get his omega a drink. Eren really needed to eat but then again he'd puked his guts up not that long ago. Filling the glass he brought it back over and handed it to Eren who downed it in one long gulp.  
He handed the glass back to Levi.  
"Tomorrow you're eating double rations for breakfast. I'm getting fat and lazy from all this time off so we're training tomorrow whether you like it or not"  
Eren's whole face lit up  
"Hanji's going to come see us in the morning and I'm sure she'll happily babysit"

Levi watched as Eren practically hummed with happiness. It didn't even to seem to matter about Hanji coming to visit.  
"And... if you manage to do a good job I have a present for you. But I expect you to keep up with me and no complaining"  
Eren nodded, his eyes wide with obvious curiosity. Levi took the moment and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"Now did you have your injection this morning?"  
Another nod  
"Do you want a pill to help you sleep tonight?"  
"... please..."  
"Alright, sit tight while I get you one and another drink"  
"Thank you... Levi"  
Levi soon returned and passed the small white pill over to Eren and waited for him to down it and pass the glass back. He placed it down on the beside table as he helped his brat settle before bringing Reni up to him. Almost immediately their son started to cry and Eren smiled down at the baby before positioning himself to feed him.

Levi watched the two together before shaking his head. He'd never imagined he'd have this. Stopping the chain of thought he positioned himself behind his now organised desk and started sorting through the stack of paper work he'd abandoned for too long.

He was starting on the second document when he heard Eren let out a small snore. Standing he came round the bed to find Eren fast asleep and Reni still sucking contently. He sat one the edge of the bed waiting until his son finished before burping him and laying him back next to Eren. Yeah he was all little proud of his small family. 

He forced himself away again and restarted on his paperwork.

*  
The cold light of the morning came too soon. He wound up working all night and was grateful at least Reni and Eren had slept through. He stood stretching his muscles cramped from spending too many hours over his desk. He frowned at the completed pile. All this had to go to Erwin. Maybe Hanji would drop it off for him. 

Retreating to the bathroom he went about his routine. He'd sorely missed this. Normality was good. He was just stepping into the bath when he thought about Reni. He should probably do Eren the favour and bathe their son and have him ready before his omega woke. Turning the cold on he ran it until the bath had cooled significantly. This would be his new routine he decided.

He was careful not to wake Eren as he moved Reni away from him. His sons eyes blinked lazily at him as if insulted by having his sleep interrupted. Levi groaned. Not even a month old and he was already just like Eren. 

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stripped off the dirtied nappy and wiped his son before slipping into the bath with him. Eren was right, Reni truly did seem to love the water. Gently he bathed his son, allowing himself the indulgence of pressing small kisses to his belly and nose. If the squad could see him now... he'd never live it down.

The water was nearly cold when he finally stepped out, he realised he'd only put one towel in the bathroom again so of course Reni got wrapped in it, completely dwarfed by the soft cotton fabric.  
Finding out his own towel he dried and dressed in his uniform. The feel of the straps drove home the fact he was finally home and wouldn't have to go off chasing Eren anytime soon. He'd have to order Eren a new uniform if what Armin said was true. In fact it was entirely possible anything personal of Eren's was now long gone. Fuck Erwin.

He watched his omega sleep. It was just about time to wake him up. But first he needed to organise Reni. He packed an extra bag of clothes and nappies for Hanji. 

Sitting down next to Eren he gently shook his omega awake. The way he blinked at Levi was exactly the same as Reni had. He let out a small snort.  
"Shower brat..."  
Eren slipped out from beneath blanket and staggered towards the bathroom. Levi pulled out Eren's clothes and looked at them. Yep nothing was really suitable. He picked what seemed to be the tightest fitting clothes and laid them on the bed before hanging the rest up. They were really going to need extra storage... again that meant talking to Erwin. Fuck. 

Before he could start grumbling out loud there was a loud knock on the door and a very happy  
"Ereeeeeen!"  
Hanji was finally here. Levi crossed and opened the door before she could break it down.  
Hanji founded clearly not impressed she wasn't being greeted by Eren.  
"He's in the shower. I'm going to get breakfast so make sure he's dressed by the time I get back"  
Hanji nodded and made a beeline for Reni, not even caring as Levi left.

Eren had heard Hanji call his name but he just couldn't bring himself t climb out the hot water. He'd become so slack and was struggling staying awake.  
"Erreeeeen hurry up!!!!!"  
Sighing he turned the shower off and snagged the towel Levi had left him. Drying off he opened the door partially and stuck his head out  
"Don't suppose you want to pass me my clothes?"  
Hanji shook her head and kept on talking to Reni. So Eren was forced to cross the room and grab what Levi had laid out for him to wear. He glared at the fabric, it was hardly his uniform. Still he dressed.  
Reni started fussing so he took his son to feed him while Hanji kicked back in what was now their bed. She gave him a look that seemed to say "don't tell Levi".  
"Sooo how are things going with our favourite alpha"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Levi asked you to come talk to me didn't he?"  
"Oh Eren you should have been there last night... he totally went in to bat for you!"  
Eren shook his head in confusion  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Yep but you'll never believe what he did first"  
Eren sighed and Hanji continued  
"Weeeell everyone was buzzing 'cause Erwin told them they'd probably never see you again and then you showed up with Pixis! And with Reni! And the fact that Levi left to go get you... so you can imagine the rumour mill in this place... well last night everyone was talking about it at dinner and Levi went all alpha! He actually got up on a table and declared you his and off limits! Told anyone who messed with you they'd be on cleaning duty until they died!"  
Eren couldn't quiet believe Levi'd done that, sure he was grateful and felt a rush of affection for the alpha but he also wondered if this wouldn't make things worse. He bit down on his lip.  
"Don't worry they're all totally jealous that he got you first!"  
Eren's stomach dropped. Levi hadn't got him first as she'd put it. He shook is head trying to dismiss the thoughts.  
"Now this is where you tell me what happened since I last saw you!"  
Hanji was just too damn happy for this hour of the morning, but still he filled her in on it all. The faces she made, made him feel better and soon she was all caught up.

"Well at least things are always interesting when you're around..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Honestly I feel like a basket case. My emotions are completely out of whack and I keep over reacting or self destructing. I have no idea how Levi puts up with, hell I can't even put with me"  
Hanji sighed  
"That's because you tried to do things alone. But now you have all of us. Aaaand you need to give yourself a break. It's normal for omegas to be exceptionally hormonal after birth... especially for the first month. You should find yourself settling down soon enough"  
Reni stopped sucking and Hanji took him to burp him. Eren winced as the fabric of his shirt rubbed over the tops of nipples.  
"I'll find you some cabbage leaves when you come pick up Reni later"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah I was going to ask the inn keeper for some when we were in capital but I forgot about it"  
Hanji nodded sympathetically  
"So what's Levi got planned for you both today?"  
"He promised we'd go train. I was kind of hoping you'll look after Reni for us"  
"Any time, just don't go over doing it. Even if your body recovers you've still been through an exhausting period these past few weeks and we have all sorts of experiments to catch up on"  
Eren groaned but smiled broadly.

Levi didn't knock before entering. He frowned at Hanji sitting on his side of the bed, she hadn't even taken her boots off. He placed the loaded plate in front of Eren and Eren began to dutifully eat. Levi waited until he was almost finished before dropping his news  
"Pixis wants me in meetings all morning with him and Smith..." he ignored the face Hanji pulled before continuing   
"I've talked to Arlet. Both of you will head out and do basic stamina training. I've also told him I don't want you practicing hand to hand combat with him. Although you've gotten better with being touched sometimes you still flinch, even with me and I figured it might lead to some questions you aren't ready for just yet"  
Eren nodded slowly. Levi was right, he wasn't ready for the look of pity or disgust he'd see in Armin's eyes.  
"Well also have to see about ordering you a new uniform. I have no idea what happened to the one you wore to capital, but I'll talk to Pixis about it today, we should all be getting winter uniforms soon, we're lucky it hasn't started snowing already"

Again Eren nodded. He'd actually been so enthused about training with Levi he'd forgotten about Pixis but it wasn't like he tell his alpha not to go.   
"Arlet will be here shortly, so you should probably finish getting dressed" Eren wriggled his toes, boots seemed like so much effort but he still forced them on, finishing lacing them as Armin knocked.

Eren felt like a little kid as Levi told Armin to look after him and to make sure he didn't over work himself. Armin clearly didn't know what to say and Eren fled before Levi could say anything else.

Neither teen talked until they were outside. They both stretched and started jogging ignoring the stares and whispers.


	13. 13

What started as jog soon turned into Eren running flat out, his lungs burning desperate for the air Eren's actions denied. He ran until he his whole body hurt and he was forced to stop, Armin narrowly missed bowling into him, his face just as red and drenched with sweat as Eren's own.

They both stood for a long moment, head's down and hands on knees trying to regain their breaths.   
"Eren... you... alright"  
Armin forced the words out as he tried to take in deep breaths. Eren nodded before standing back up right. If he was completely honest it was the best he'd felt in days. He'd missed the sensation, the way his whole body tingled and his muscles ached. He flashed a smile toward Armin.  
"Come on! We still have to get back yet!"  
Armin groaned but was relieved when Eren started walking back down the path they'd taken.  
"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and the captain or what?"  
It was Eren's turn to groan. He wanted to train not talk.   
He walked on hoping Armin would let it slide for now at least.

Only Armin didn't. Eren flinched and jumped away when his friend grabbed his arm, he hadn't meant to panic but Armin had him thinking about yesterday all over again. He nervously rubbed at where Armin's hand had made contact. He hated the look on his friends face it was like a mixture between concern and pity.  
"Eren talk to me! You've been my best friend for years now!"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... uh... can't"   
Smooth Yeager, smooth. He started walking again this time a little faster than before  
"Eren did something happen? Did someone hurt you?... is this what it's all about? Was it Levi?"  
Eren stopped and spun round to face his friend, he honestly felt like laughing  
"No. no... Levi's probably the only one who hasn't... for someone so cold, he's actually kind of not"  
Eren shook his head knowing his words probably made no sense  
"You know I still can't get used to it. I always thought you'd be an alpha , after all you always used to jump in and save me when I was being bullied"  
Eren nodded as they started walking again  
"I always thought I was a beta honestly. But even as a omega I've decided I'm going to be stronger than any alpha"  
"I think Mikasa will be an alpha but now she's dating Jean"  
Eren pulled a face while Armin continued   
"I know right, I don't think she even likes him that much... I always thought she'd end up with you"  
"I wondered sometimes if she felt that way but I can't see her as anything other than my sister, besides Levi is really good too me, and to Reni"  
"Well that's the main thing. Still it was a shock to see you come back with him and with a baby. Mikasa was furious"  
"So was Erwin! He came in and started yelling at us both over it. Levi was furious"  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yeah I think I do, even if everything was a little backwards things are pretty good"  
"And your sex life"  
Eren stopped again to stare at his friend  
"Christ Armin! No. My sex life is off limits!"  
He tried to keep his tone light but his body was shaking  
"Come on I'all race you back!"  
He took off running before Armin could reply.

*  
When they finally cleared the forest and arrive at the front gates they both collapsed in a heap. By Eren's reckoning they'd arrived back just at lunch time, he felt something cold land on his shoulder and looked up at the sky. In the time they'd been gone thick cloud cover had developed and now it was beginning to snow. Levi fucking jinxed it.

Armin pulled a face as he stared at the clouds clearly not impressed at all. He pushed himself up and offered a hand out to Eren. Eren pushed himself up and tried to ignore the slight look of hurt in his friends eyes.  
"Arlet! Yeager!"  
Eren jumped and spun towards Levi, not even realising the broad smile that lit up his features was present.  
"I'll see you later Eren" Armin waved and limped off, evidently tired from their run.

Levi came up and looked Eren over.  
"You look like you had a good time?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah we went for a run... we only just got back"  
"I know. I was waiting"  
"You were?"  
"Yeah. Come on. I told you today was going to be gruelling"  
Eren fell into step next to Levi as he followed the man, apparently Levi wanted to work on hand to hand this afternoon.  
"This alright?"  
Eren nodded. If it was with Levi it was fine.  
"I'm not going to hold back. You need to be prepared for times when I might not be with you... and given how you seem to just attract trouble wherever you go"  
Eren nodded, he didn't like the idea of Levi not being there but scolded himself. He was Eren Yeager! Suicidal Bastard! He wouldn't cower like an omega.

Levi took his position across from Eren and nodded.

Eren winced as the first blow landed but didn't let it stop him. His moves may have been slowed but he managed to keep up most of the time. He was sure though that Levi was holding back.

Levi was holding back. He didn't want to admit it but his alpha was stirring and telling him not to his omega. Levi scolded himself. This was for Eren's own good.

Neither knew how long they continued like this. Only that by the time they were done they'd actually drawn a crowd.   
Levi reached down to pull Eren up but Eren swept his leg and Levi found himself collapsed onto of his omega. The small crowd let out a whoop and Levi glared daggers at them  
"You'll pay for this brat"  
Untangling himself from Eren , Levi got to his feet and left his teen to stagger up by himself. His omega was clearly exhausted but Levi made no motion to help him. He wanted them to all see Eren's own strength.  
He wrinkled his nose   
"Brat you stink! Go take a shower!"  
This only lead to more whooping from the crowd as Eren limped away.

"Anyone who's still here when I finish counting will be running laps until tomorrow morning. 10...9...8..."  
He watched as the crowd hurried to disperse. Shaking his head he walked off after his omega.

*  
Eren had showered by the time Levi arrived, he'd been slightly distracted when Armin started trying to question his about why Eren was so jumpy. In the end he snapped that the kid would have to ask Eren what's going on. It wasn't his place to share his omegas secrets.

He calmed himself as he stripped in the bathroom. Even if Armin was less than impressed Eren was smiling so that was all that mattered. He began to fill the bathtub looking down the few bruises that had started to form. It was going to take a fair bit of time for Eren to get to a level Levi was happy with and they really needed to work on getting him used to being touched by others.

When the bath had filled he stepped in, this time he thought of his meeting with Pixis and Erwin. Erwin had been almost pleasant today and Levi didn't like it. He much preferred when he knew where he stood with the man. The whole meeting had pretty much been about Reiner and Bertolt. The things they'd done, while they were close too... with the last hour being about Eren. Pixis seemed to love the teen, which Erwin didn't seem impressed by. The three of them discussed future training for him and what experiments they thought would be suitable. Erwin had jokes about cutting Eren up to see how he healed... what he really went was near full blown surgery. Levi had glared reminding him that Eren had been impaled and healed just fine. In the end Pixis had the final say and and drafted a list of basic tests and experiments that should keep everyone happy. Now Levi just had to break it to Eren, not that he doubted his omega would readily agree in fact he knew he would and that's what concerned him. He didn't want Eren doing anything that would mess with his ability to take care of Reni.

He sighed and scrubbed his skin quickly before standing and draining the bath, he walked out into the bedroom with a towel around his waist.  
"Let me get dressed and then we'll pick up Reni alright?"  
Eren nodded, he was laying on his back with his feet on the floor.

Levi smiled at the sight and quickly pulled on another uniform. He walked over to Eren and extended his hand, pulling his omega to his feet. Eren stumbled and half fell against him with his head on Levi's shoulders.  
"This counts as complaining you know!"

Eren snapped his head up, evidently he hadn't forgot about Levi's teasing about a surprise. He stretched up raising his arms above his head, he didn't bother trying to hide the yawn that fell from his lips.  
"Does not, I only stumbled..."   
"Tch... yeah sure brat... lets go get our son..."  
Eren followed Levi out and down the stairs towards where Hanji would be waiting.

 

*  
Levi had to laugh at the sight that met them. Apparently Hanji had discovered the not so fun side of baby sitting. The normally crazy scientist looked exhausted, while Reni was staring at her wide awake. She jumped up and ran over  
"Ereeeeeen!!! I don't know how you do iiiiiit! He cried all day"  
Levi snorted looking everywhere but at Hanji while Eren crossed and picked Reni up. Immediately Reni closed his eyes looking as smug and content as his chubby face would let him.

"Thank you Hanji" Eren smiled as he grabbed the bag of clothes and nappies that Levi had prepared for Hanji this morning.

Levi was still trying hard not to laugh. Hanji looked like someone had just spat in her drink. Not hiding her frown at all as Reni sweetly slept for Eren.  
"Yes. Thank you for today... we'll drop him off to you tomorrow"  
Levi waited until Eren was next to him before turning him and walking away with his small family. He noticed how Eren didn't seem to have picked up on Hanji's clear jealousy. Things were good.

They walked down the halls ignoring most people along the way. Eren was still wrapped up with Reni and Levi just couldn't be bothered caring with them all.   
"Do you want to try eating with everyone tonight or dinner in our room again?"  
Eren's steps faltered  
"It's still a little early so we'll probably finish before everyone else gets there..."  
Eren took a deep breath and nodded. The idea scared him but he was still feeling the high from training. He jumped when Levi's hand came to rest on his shoulder blade and he led Eren through the door.

Levi had been right only a few people were there and they all made an active effort not to look at him. Choosing a seat at the back and near the door for a quick escape Levi left him to grab them some food.

He jumped as he heard the chair across from his move and looked up to find it was Armin. He smiled a little nervous but Armin was focused on Reni.  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
Armin nodded and Eren stood so he could safely pass his friend his sleeping son.  
Reni didn't stir as Armin gently rocked him. Eren smiled at the affection evident on his friends face.  
"Oi Yeager!"  
He winced as Jean called his name but smiled fakely as Jean took a seat next to Armin.  
"Jean..."

Jean stared at the tiny bundle in Armin's arms.  
"So this is him then..."  
Reni let out a small grizzle and Eren smiled. His son didn't seem that keen on Jean and that was fine with him.  
"Yes this is Reni"  
"He's all tiny and chubby... I thought babies were supposed to be cute"  
Reni let out a cry like he was offended by Jeans comments and Armin hurried to pass his back to Eren.  
Looking down at his son he told him not to pay any attention to Jeans words.  
"He's perfect the way he is"  
Levi picked now of all times to return with two plates. They didn't look particularly appealing but he was starving. He let Levi take Reni so he could eat properly.  
"Look at you two all domesticated and stuff"  
Eren stiffened and Levi coughed. Fucking Jean and his big horse mouth. Armin snorted and quickly covered his mouth.  
"Just because you're jealous..."  
Eren stared at Levi in shock. He hadn't expected that from Levi and clearly Jean hadn't either.  
Finishing his dinner Eren took Reni back while Levi ate. He gently rocked his son knowing he'd be demanding his own dinner soon.  
"You two should probably grab something to eat... Levi'll be done soon"  
Armin took the hint and went off to find food while Jean just stared at Reni.  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
Jean shook his head and out his hands up.  
"Eren you can't do that to our son, he'll grow up with a warped sense of horses are supposed to look like"  
Jean pushed away from the table clearly pissed while Eren tried not to smile, finally when Jean was a fair distance away he let himself let out a small laugh  
"You know he's dating Mikasa now... you can't be too mean"  
Levi looked at him like he'd grown another head  
"Tch. I thought your sister had better taste than that"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah well she's not talking to my anyway so maybe it's for the best"  
Levi nodded and Armin retook his seat  
"What happened to Jean"  
Eren looked at Levi and Levi looked at Armin   
"Nothing much I was just educating my son about horses"  
Eren snorted and Armin looked confused. He was actually happy he'd made the effort to come into the mess hall today.

They passed small talk as Armin ate and then the four of them left. Armin saying he had his own things to bid them goodnight and the family of 3 walked back up to Levi's room.

*  
Sitting on the edge of the bed Eren let Levi unlaced his boots. As soon as he sat down he is eye had started to close. He wanted nothing more than to feed Reni and go to sleep. Once freed from his boots and socks he let Levi help him out his pants and shirt before climbing under the covers, once settled with Reni he closed his eyes as Reni began to suckle.  
"Tch. Brat don't fall asleep just yet, I believe I promised you a surprise"  
Eren didn't open his eyes instead he just waved a hand lazily in Levi's direction. He could hear his alpha shifting around and although he was curious he just couldn't get his eyes to open.  
"Eren... open your eyes"  
"Levi..."  
"Do you want it or not"  
It took Eren more effort than he'd like to admit to force his eyes open.  
Levi was standing at the end of the bed holding a small blanket and looking rather smug. Eren's eyes widened as he realised what it was.  
"The innkeepers wife's a fair seamstress and they both owed me a favour"  
Levi came over to sit by Eren so his omega could examine the blanket closer.  
It was soft and delicate, mostly a light fawn colour with soft blue trim and in the corner Reni's name had been embroidered.  
Eren felt tears well in his eyes. It was perfect.  
Levi laughed softly at the look on his omegas face. The wait had been so worth it, doubly so given that Eren had had such a good day.

He waited until Reni had finished feeding and was burped before he wrapped Reni in his new blanket. His sons tiny fingers curled around the fabric. Reaching out his free arm he wrapped it around Levi's neck and pulled him down before kissing him gently   
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome brat"

Eren pulled back and stared down at Reni. Today had been good. 

Levi finally kicked his own boots off and stripped for bed. He crawled under the covers and moved up next to Eren to watch Reni sleep.   
"You know, we should really get him a crib or something now... it makes touching you kind of hard when he's laying here with us"  
He watched his omega turn red  
"Yeah... today's been really good and I uh... kind of want you to touch me too..."   
his omega winced as the words came from his perfect lips.  
Levi shifted out of bed, pulling the top blanket with him. Skilfully he folded it into a rectangle before pulling out on of the desk draws. Eren stared realising what he was going to do. Placing the draw on his desk he padded it with the blanket before raising an eyebrow at Eren  
"Levi... no!"  
"Eren its only for one night! He'll be fine!"  
Levi crossed over and took Reni from Eren. He ignored the way his omega blushed as he passed their son over. Levi walked back to desk and gently laid Reni down, fussing and making sure he was comfortable he returned to Eren.

Eren was still blushing as Levi slipped in next to him. He didn't know what he wanted Levi to do, only that he wanted him to touch him a little. His fingers shook as he reached out and cupped Levi's face, Levi was smiling at him, even as he lent in and kissed him alpha.

He let Levi deepen the kiss, moaning as his alpha deepened it. It only took a kiss to make him start growing slick. He was completely addicted to this man. How moaned and wriggled closer so his chest was flush against Levi's, he wanted to submit completely and have Levi make him a total mess.

He let Levi roll him back onto his back, arching his back up and Levi squirmed above him. 

Levi watched how Eren blushed so beautifully. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed Eren's wrist. He realised his mistake as soon as it happened, he pulled back as panic covered his omegas features  
"Shit"  
Eren whimpered and tried to push up, Levi sat up so he was straddling Eren's lap and pulled his omega in close  
"Shit brat... I'm sorry"  
He felt Eren start to relax as he rocked him against him.  
"I'm sorry Levi... I'm sorry..."  
Levi's shook his head  
"Levi... I uh... I want you try touching my wrists more..."  
"Tch. Brat... you can't force these things"  
Eren shook his head  
"I need this. Today Armin grabbed my arm and I nearly panicked... if it's with you then it's ok... so please"  
Levi pulled back and Eren offered out both wrists, Levi took Eren's hands into his own before gently pressing a kiss to each wrist. His omega squirmed but didn't pull away.  
"I know this probably sounds stupid but maybe we could compromise. Every night before we go to sleep I'll rub your wrists... get you used to it bit by bit..."  
Eren nodded and he pulled his hands back. He didn't want to accept his own weakness.

Levi started to slide off Eren's lap. But Eren reached out and placed a hand to his chest  
"Can we just touch a little more please... I don't want to give into my fear"  
Levi lent forward and pressed his lips to Eren's, his omega moaning back into his mouth. He could feel Eren growing hard again.  
Breaking the kiss he slid his lips down Eren's neck placing a trail of kiss along the way. His hands came up and gently rubbed Eren's nipples both peaked so perfectly. He felt Eren grind up against him and smirked down at his omega.  
"Shhh... let me take care of you tonight"  
Sliding down he continued to kiss his way down to the patch of hair, just above Eren's underwear. He nuzzled and kissed both of his omegas hips ignoring the damp spot on the boys underwear. He pulled off completely and reached up and pulled Eren's underwear down, smiling at the moan that fell from the teens lips.   
"Spread your legs for me Eren"  
He could see Eren's legs shake as he complied with Levi's wishes, his omega was too good to him. He sat back drinking in the sight. Eren's long tanned limbs quivered and his chest rose and fell from the pants pushed out his perfect lips.   
"Levi...?"  
Eren's uncertain voice snapped him back to reality   
"Sorry... I was just taking in how perfect you are"  
Eren coughed and Levi looked away. Fuck he was supposed to be a badarse soldier not a horny lovestruck teen.  
Dismissing those thoughts he pulled his own underwear off.   
"Please... alpha..."  
Levi groaned, Eren's words went to his already leaking erection. He wanted to be buried in Eren already, instead he forced himself to be patient as he repositioned and lifted Eren's thighs up so he could open his omega. The feeling of his fingers sliding inside Eren was already so erotic but the pants the boy was making was robbing him of his sanity. He'd never known a drug like Eren. So completely addictive and life changing.

He tried to be gentle but soon he found himself thrusting his fingers harshly against Eren's prostate watching as precum dribbled out his omegas perfect erection. Fuck. He pulled his fingers out of Eren and wiped his erection with the slick.  
"Eren..."  
"It's alright Levi"  
Levi slowly pushed himself in, losing himself to the warm and heat of Eren. He waited until Eren bucked his hips impatiently before starting to thrust. He watched as Eren's hands clawed the blanket before he did something slightly odd. His omega hand a firm hold on his left wrist.  
Levi slowed his pace wondering if he should pull out completely  
"Levi... more..."  
The way Eren panted for him soon pushed that thought out his mind and he slammed into the teen repeatedly until he finally started to knot and came hard inside his moaning omega. He loved to watch Eren cum when he knotted him, knowing he was the one who caused it. He stayed buried as Eren clamped down around him. 

Eren whimpered as he slip out, the teens thighs still shaking from his release. He watched as his cum and Eren's slick dribbled out. He wanted to collapse next to Eren but he also wanted to shower.  
His mind settling on showering. Gently he shifted off the bed and scooped Eren up against him. The boys pupils still wide.   
"Shower and then sleep ok..."  
Eren nuzzled into his shoulder kissing Levi's neck in agreement.

Keeping a firm hold on Eren, Levi adjusted the shower until the water finally ran warm. It was only once they were in that he stood his omega up and kept his arms loosely around Eren's waist to support him.  
Gently Levi kissed his omega only deepening it when he felt Eren growing hard again. He turned the teen around so Eren could place his hands against the shower wall. He thrust in as Eren pushed back, it didn't take long for them both to cum again and Eren fell backwards breathlessly into Levi's arms.

Levi kept a firm grasp on Eren's hips as he washed the teen down, it was almost a shame to see the semen and slick disappear with the swirling water. He gave himself a quick rinse before turning the taps off.   
Eren tried to step but his knees gave out so Levi once again picked him up and snagged the two towels before carrying him to the edge of the bed. His blissed out omega said nothing as as Levi towelled him dry, not even when Levi's  
fingers ghosted over his wrists. Once he was dry Levi helped him lay down in bed before placing Reni next to him. Eren yawned and kissed Reni on the forehead. Moving away from the bed Levi towelled himself off. Even with the few seconds Eren had panicked today had been a good day.  
"Eren... I know we went about all this completely backwards. We had sex, had a child and then got to know each other... but I think... no I know. I love you Eren Yeager..."  
Levi held his breath waiting for Eren's reply, instead he was greeted with a soft snore from the teen and his face burned red.  
Shitty brat!  
Pulling on his underwear he crossed back to the bed and replaced the top blanket that Reni had been sleeping on over his omega before climbing in next to him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight. Once again he thought about how today had been a good day and he let himself fall asleep.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you for all the love guys!!  
> To ease some of your worries  
> Reni will be alright!!  
> <3
> 
> This chapters mostly so I could wait write for our cranky captains birthday!! But yes it does have a few things you'll see brought up soon!!
> 
> Happy New Years my lovelies xx

Levi woke to the sounds of Eren's soft cries, immediately he went to loosen his hold on his omega only for Eren to take his hand in his  
"Don't... it's alright..."  
Levi settled back against Eren  
"Nightmare...?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Was it bad...?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you want to talk about it...?"  
"No it's alright... I'm going to try go back to sleep..."  
"Alright...."  
Fuck he hated when Eren cried, each time he heard his mates sobs he wanted to tear apart the people who'd caused him so much pain. His body remained stiff and tense until Eren started to snore again softly, only then did he let himself fall back to sleep.

*  
They both overslept slightly the next morning but Levi couldn't find the will to care. He had a plan for today and he was pretty happy with it. 3D tag. Eren's first action of the morning was to inject himself.

They both dressed warmly and quietly, Levi couldn't keep the smirk off his face, in fact he was still smirking when they arrived at Hanji's lab with Reni. Eren warned her he'd just been fed and if he was playing up to try give him a bath as he seemed to love water. She nodded but her smile wasn't quiet as sure as it had been the day before. Eren have Reni another quick kiss before Levi pulled him from the room.

He could see the surprise in his omegas eyes as they strapped on their manoeuvre gear but Levi still said nothing. Instead he started walking calmly towards the forest leaving Eren to follow in his wake.

Eren was still confused right up until Levi tapped his shoulder and said tag before launching himself up into the trees, he shook his head. Yep his alpha was a special one alright, but found himself smiling as he fired his own gear after Levi.

They spent the whole morning chasing each other and working on their coordination, Levi beating Eren 9-5, which Eren considered pretty good given his hips were still slightly sore from the previous night.  
Levi let him rest for half an hour before starting the game again. This time Eren did better and only lost 7-5. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun and Levi seemed to be laughing and smiling just as much. He took a chance and fired his gear towards the tree branch Levi was still standing on, wrapping his arms around his alpha he pulled him close before landing on the ground. Gravity took over and they both tumbled over in the snow, with Eren pinning Levi down. He lent in and kissed his alpha before leaning back and smiling broadly  
"I love you Levi!"  
His eyes were shining even as Levi reached an arm up and pulled him down so they were nose to nose  
"I love you too brat..."  
Levi closed the few millimetres and kissed Eren, loving the way his omega blushed. Pushing Eren back he staggered to his feet cursing how weak he felt from what he considered light training.  
"Race you back"  
That's all his omega had to say as he started running. Levi shook his head and took after him.

Eren would have won if not for Levi tackling him from behind, and using the moment to touch the front entrance door. It was such an un-Levi move that everyone stared as Eren pouted at him. He merely shrugged and pushed the door open, holding it long enough for Eren to stand and follow. 

After returning their gear they both headed into the mess hall, Eren was once again starving and the high from two good days have him the confidence to get his own food before sitting and eating with Levi. It didn't even matter to him that Mikasa was sitting and flirting with Jean while casting looks in his direction, he was just too happy. 

When he finished he parted ways with Levi. His alpha wanted to shower and Eren wanted to pick Reni up from Hanji.

When he entered Reni was fast asleep and Hanji was watching him, her smile was just as big as before and it seemed Reni was forgiven for the previous day's behaviour. He took a seat next to Hanji and they both watched Reni for s long moment before Hanji broke the silence.

The piece of paper she'd slid under his nose made him frown and he looked up at her for further explanation  
"Pixis and Smith talked to Levi about it yesterday... well Pixis had the final say really, he seems to really like you"  
Eren nodded and his gaze fell back down onto the paper. 15 different experiments, none of them looked overly fun but he knew he couldn't refuse.  
"If it's alright with you Eren well start on number one in a couple of days"  
Number 1: the effect of cold weather on shifting powers.  
Number 2: prolonged exposure to the cold and the effect on Eren's awareness  
As if Hanji had read his mind  
"Number 2 won't be for a little while. It's been a while since we've had you shift continually so we'll probably move at a pace of 5 days repetition and 2 days off. But don't worry if it gets to much and it starts to impact on Reni I'll scale it back"  
Eren shook his head, he couldn't risk it. If not for the sake of his life than for the sake of Reni's. He still didn't trust Erwin not kill his son at the first chance he got.  
"It's alright... I'll have Armin look after Reni or something..."  
Hanji nodded  
"If he can't I'm sure we can sort something out"  
Eren folded the piece of paper and slipped in his pocket before picking up Reni. His mood beginning to lift again.  
"He was a little upset around lunch but I gave him a bath and he settled right down"  
Eren nodded and thanked her before leaving. Right now a bath sounded pretty good. When he'd been out with Levi it hadn't seemed so cold even as snow fell around them but now he'd stopped he could feel the dampness of his clothes clinging to him and he just wanted to melt into a bath of warm water.

*  
Levi was bent over his desk doing paperwork when Eren finally walked in. He passed Reni over before starting to strip, the coldness had finally become painful. 

It seemed to take forever for the bath to fill as he ran his hands up and down his arms to keep warm, in the end he settled for only half filling it before sinking down into the water and moaning from relief. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of regaining feeling in his toes  
"Eren... what's this..."  
He opened his eyes to see Levi holding the piece of paper he'd just received from Hanji  
"The experiments Pixis decided we should conduct, she told me you were there when they decided it"  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah but it wasn't supposed to be this long... I think it was only 7 or 8..."  
Eren shrugged trying not to appear to worried and Levi let him get away with it.  
"Hanji said it'll probably work with 5 days on and 2 days off. So I guess I'll be shifting a couple of times each day and she'll record the results"  
Levi nodded again still not impressed.  
"Don't look at me like that. She promised that if it got too much she'd scale it back... oh and Reni was well behaved too... Hanji gave him a bath around lunch time but that was about the only time he seemed unhappy..."  
Eren hoped the change of topic would perk Levi up and watched as his alpha nodded yet again before moving away from the door. Eren soaped himself up before rinsing and standing. Levi had replaced the towel and Eren winced remembering the way he'd just dumped his wet clothes on the ground. He'd really need to work on that seeing he was staying here now.

Drying himself off he hunted down his pants, not even bothering with underwear. He tried not to drip the water running down the back of his neck on Levi as he took Reni from him. His nipples were already sore even before his son started feeding and he hissed as Reni's lips made contact. He sat down on the bed leaning back against the headboard completely oblivious to Levi watching him.  
"Eren... you just hissed"  
Eren jumped, he hadn't realised he's actually hissed out loud, his face flushed red  
"Oh yeah... Hanji was going to find up some cabbage leaves but forgot..."  
"Cabbage leaves... oh..."  
Eren watched as confusion turned to understanding  
"Wait here... I'll be back soon"  
Eren was still blushing as Levi left. His alpha really was too good to him.

It wasn't long until Levi returned carrying two leave, Eren was grateful the man hadn't turned up with a whole cabbage but flinched as he imagined the conversation that went into acquiring them.  
"So how do I um... do this?"  
He watched his alpha blush now  
"I think it'll probably be easiest if you bandage them to my chest"  
Levi nodded and went off to search for a bandage. Eren wanted to sink into the bed... this was all just too embarrassing, but as he looked down at his feeding son he was reminded it was worth it.

When Reni finally released his nipple he sighed in relief. Levi stepped in and took the baby to burp him while Eren dabbed at the little bit of blood that had formed on the peak. He let out a silent prayer that the remedy would work. 

As Levi laid the now burped Reni down and wrapped his blanket around him, Eren moved to the edge of the bed to make it easier for Levi to work. He felt like an idiot as he held the two leaves to his chest and his alpha started to bandage them. He felt like an even bigger idiot once Levi had finished and was staring down at him. He didn't even know what to say about the situation so instead he thanked Levi and moved Reni up to his usual spot in the middle of the bed. It was still early but he didn't want to sit up and feel stupid so he curled up under the blanket and willed himself to sleep.

He only slept for about an hour before waking up uncomfortable. His nipples weren't as tender but the whole leaf thing was annoying. Sitting up he unlooped the bandage around his chest and looked down at his small breasts, it seemed to him like they weren't quiet as swollen and he took it as a small victory  
"Better...?"  
Eren jumped before nodding, he paid attention to folding the leaves up and then rerolling the bandage.  
He'd been caught up in his task and hadn't hear Levi cross the room  
"They still look tender"  
He jumped again realising his alpha was right next to him  
"Yeah they are but the swellings gone down a bit..."  
"Tch. Wait here"  
Levi took the leaves and bandage from his hands and left again. He could only sit there confused... well until Reni informed him he was once again hungry and Eren was forced to feed him again. He wondered if his son was truly getting enough from the formulae Hanji had made up and if he should be feeding Reni more. It's not like he'd let his son ever go hungry and worried if Reni was actually feeding as often as he should. Surely his son would make it known if he wasn't... he cursed at himself for getting so worked up. No. He was a good omega. Even if he was currently silently wishing his son would hurry up and give his abused nipples a rest.

Reni was done and burped once again by the time Levi returned with a small container. He frowned as his alpha came closer  
"I went and talked to Hanji. She said this should help but you'll need to rinse your nipples before you feed Reni again"  
Eren nodded and took the container of what seemed to be yellowish balm from Levi. He ignored his mates stares as he dipped his finger tip in and gently rubbed the top of both nipples with it. He frowned at the sensation as it was both cooling and numbing. He wiped his finger on the rim before replacing the lid and passing it back to Levi.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah thanks"  
He smiled almost shyly at Levi  
"I'll be done soon so you can go back to sleep if you like"  
Eren nodded and curled in around Reni, careful to not actually touch his son.

Levi watched as Eren fell back to sleep. He felt bad for the times he'd played with Eren's nipples now, even if Eren hadn't realised Levi had still seen the small traces of blood from them. He thanked his lucky stars he was an alpha. He never could have been with Eren if he wasn't and he was sure he'd be a terrible mother.

He almost said stuff it but he forced himself to finish the day's paperwork. Seriously for a squad that wouldn't be able to do much surveying until the snow had passed there was way to many papers to fill in. But if Eren was giving his all, Levi would too!

*  
Reni woke them up twice during the night for feeding. Both times Eren had to first stumble into the bathroom and wash his chest before dealing with his cranky son. After that morning seemed to come too soon.

Eren injected himself and headed down to see Hanji. He knew he looked a mess but honestly couldn't find the effort to care. He yawned widely as he passed the freshly changed and dressed Reni to Hanji warning her that he'd been cranky last night. He was just about free when she asked to look at his nipples. 

He'd flinched when Hanji touched his chest but forced himself to endure it. Part of it was the revolution of being touched but a larger part was due to the tenderness. He hadn't put balm on after the second feed incase Reni got hungry again. Hanji frowned as she gently examined the skin  
"I'm going to give you an injection. Normally your titan powers would heal all your wounds but your body is preventing that so you can feed Reni... before you say anything I won't tell anyone... I'm also thinking when next week starts I'm going to change your doses of suppressants. An omegas body is delicate and Reni isn't even a month old yet. I'm wondering if they could also be affecting it too"  
Eren nodded not liking the sound of that. The last time he'd been forced to go without them Reni had happened  
"But I'll stay on the contraceptives right?"  
"Yep! If we decrease the dose slowly we should be able to bring you off completely in about 2 months and then we can test your heats effects on shifting in cold weather"  
Eren nodded pushing a smile and Hanji went to prepare the shot. He tried not to jump as the needle slid in or when she wiped his arm  
"You did well letting me touch you today"  
She smiled and Eren nodded again before getting off the chair  
"Reni you behave for Aunty Hanji today... you have no idea how scary she can be"  
He kissed his sons forehead and then went to find Levi to fill him in on what had happened.

*  
Levi was clearly not impressed he'd taken so long and only seemed more annoyed as Eren explained that Hanji wanted to gradually stop the suppressants. He actually growled at the thought of someone other than him getting to smell the sweetness of Eren that the suppressants denied him. Even if Eren's slick still carried some of the same scent it was nothing compared to what he'd smelt at the inn. But at the same time he didn't want his omegas health to suffer over his own jealousy.

Levi watched the anxiety play out on his omegas face and he was torn whether or not to cancel training for today. Eren had seemed so much better mentally after both bouts but he worried that today's news might make him too emotional to concentrate. In the end he settled with hand to hand combat training. He made sure they were both dressed warmly and realised he'd actually have to do washing later because Eren was about to run out of clothes. Still he led his omega outside to a partially covered area where they could train with minimal snow interference.

It was as he'd feared, Eren's moves were slow and distracted and the teen kept winding up on his arse. He finally snapped at Eren trying to use the shock to force the teen to step up. Fortunately it worked and his omega soon was fighting as well as any alpha he'd faced while underground. He watched as Eren's eyes blazed with determination and tried not to smile quiet so proudly as his omega parried his blows. They fought until Eren finally couldn't move. The exhaustion of a demanding Reni had kicked in and Eren finally had to call time out before sinking to his knees.  
Levi resisted the urge to rush to him and soon Eren was back on his feet. His face shone with sweat almost like he was a fever and dark bags hung more prominently under his eyes.  
Yep no more training for today. Eren's tried to walk but tripped over his own feet and fell hard on his face, Levi winced as he pulled the teen up, blood had begun to spill from Eren's clearly broken nose, his nose however had already started to steam so Levi wasn't too worried. He wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and led the boy back inside. 

Everyone stared at the blood that covered Eren's face and chest even as Levi glared. His omega hadn't meant to face plant so it wasn't like Levi was actually mad at Eren but he wondered what the rumours would be saying by the end of the night. 

When they were finally safely locked inside their room Levi stripped Eren's bloodied clothes off him wrinkling his nose in disgust. Eren was now out of clothes and these would need to be binned,  
No amount of soap and water would lift this stain. He turned the water onto cool and helped Eren under it, letting his brat clean himself up while he watched on incase Eren fell again. Luckily for both of them he didn't.

Eren was still a little ginger on his feet and Levi took his arm to help him to bed.  
"You doing alright...?"  
Eren went to nod but winced instead  
"Headache..."  
"Yep that'll happen when you break your nose..."  
Eren raised his hand to his nose like he was only just remembering it happen  
"I need to do washing for both of us... do you want to take a sleeping pill and try get some sleep. I'll probably be a while given it's for the three of us and the towels"  
"Yes please"  
Levi found up the pills and organised a glass of water for his poor omega. He helped Eren down the pill and take a drink before removing the glass. Eren didn't even bother to care about the fact he was still just wearing a towel so Levi decided to leave him be. He triple checked the room for washing before bundling it into a pile, he was annoyed he'd allowed it to accumulate to such proportions. His omega was wearing off on him and not in a good way, he vowed to make Eren start doing his own washing and then remembered Hanji's experiments. Well if Eren had two days off that mean they would do washing on the 6th of the weather permitted. He retrieved his own stash of detergent and checked he had his key before stepping out the room, only pausing to lock the door, and headed down to the laundry.

Levi set himself up in the corner and started with Reni's tiny clothes first. He couldn't believe his son was nearly a month old... he couldn't believe he'd fallen so head over heals for Eren either. Life really was funny like that. He let his thoughts drift to the future and he began to wash on autopilot.

It was long since dark by the time he finished and he winced remembering Hanji ease still on baby sitting duty. Still it felt good to see the effort of an afternoons worth of cleaning blowing in the night wind. He placed the detergent back into his laundry basket and set it aside before rinsing everything down again. Once satisfied he headed out to find Hanji.

He'd only made it as far as the mess hall when he heard her voice. He groaned and peeked around the corner. Sure enough Hanji was growing louder and louder while keeping a firm hold on his son.

It was like Reni knew he was there as he let out a loud wail and Hanji promptly shut up, gently rocking Reni trying to get him back to sleep. He shook his head, that was Reni's I'm hungry cry. Eren had announced it enough that Levi actually remembered. Keeping quiet he snuck up behind Hanji, keeping a finger to his lips as he went.  
Reni's cried even louder and Hanji shushed the small child.  
"That's his I'm hungry cry"  
The look on Hanji's face was priceless. A mixture of "thank god, now take him hear crying" and "where the hell have you been and why weren't you here sooner"  
He reached down and picked up his crying son who stopped immediately when he was placed to Levi's shoulder.  
"Thank you Aunty Hanji. Eren tripped and broke his nose so things took longer than expected"  
He walked off before Hanji could reply. He knew she would scold him if he admitted he'd been too busy cleaning to check in with her and it wasn't like Eren hadn't broken his nose earlier.

He wondered if he should eat but decided against it, as it was he'd have to wake Eren to freed Reni and then he'd have to make his brat eat so he could wait until then. 

Unlocking the door he went and found up the lamp they used at night. Setting it to full brightness he looked down at Eren's sleeping form. He hadn't moved an inch. Reni finally let out another cry obviously sensing he would finally be fed soon and Levi watched as Eren's arm snaked out and felt around for his son. Setting the lamp on its usual roof hook he sat down on the bed and shifted across next to Eren.  
"Eren come on you need to wake up for a little bit"  
Eren groaned as he forced himself up, he winced at the light  
"Head still sore?"  
"Mhmmm"  
"Want me to hold him while you feed him?"  
"Mmm k"  
As if to prove his point Eren tried to sit up properly but Levi saw the way his face paled. Placing Reni down next to him he guided Eren so he was sitting with his back to Levi's chest. It was a little awkward but he he managed to get Reni into position and soon their son was feeding.

Eren's head lolled back against Levi and Levi could swear he felt the onset of a fever. Tomorrow they'd spend the day in bed... partially because Eren was sick and mostly because why the hell not (it's not like Eren had any clothes anyway).  
"Levi... promise me if I'm this drained after all Hanji's experiments... you'll do the same thing again so Reni can feed... I don't care if I'm completely unconscious... I don't want Reni to go without"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's temple  
"I promise... now just relax, I'm pretty sure you've got a fever so that's probably not helping with your headache... I'll look after Reni for the night so just go to sleep alright"  
Eren weakly nodded against Levi and let his eyes slide shut.

Once Reni was burped and settled Levi thought about moving but Eren's face was scrunched up in obvious discomfort from the fever and Levi didn't want to wake him to he sat there, letting his omega sleep while he kept silent watch.

 

*  
Eren was still feverish the next morning. Levi thought about getting Hanji but opted to take care of his omega himself. Slipping out at sunrise he'd carefully rested his brat against the headboard before pressing a kiss to the boys temple. He dressed casually and locked the door as he headed down to the kitchen to grab a few supplies for the day. 

He grabbed some fruit, over cheese and dairy, as well as some bread. He didn't know if Eren would be up for the richness of dairy or stew. He grabbed some extra tea from the canister too, his own supplies had been dwindling. Looking down at the loaded tray he smiled to himself. Yep now the could spend the whole day in bed with no interruptions.

Eren was still out of it when he got back, he placed a hand to his omegas fevered brow. The kid was starting to overheat and Levi's mind flashed back to seizure at the inn. Placing the food on the desk he walked to the bathroom and ran the tap until the bath was filled with only slightly warm water. He didn't want to wake Eren but he needed to get his body temp down.

"Eren..."  
He sat down next to his brat and shook his shoulder  
"Come on Eren... you need to get up for me..."  
Eren groaned and winced  
"You still have a fever and I need to lower your temperature... do you want me to carry you to the bath...?"  
Eren didn't answer but Levi took the extra wrinkle at the top of his nose to mean yes.  
Loosely wrapping Eren's arms around his neck he picked him up like he was made of glass and carried him over to the waiting bath. Eren shivered as soon as he in the bath. Levi hoped the water would be so cool as to send him into shock  
"I'm going to take care of Reni so just relax here for me ok"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi frowned before going to organise their son for the day.

The squirming baby seemed less than impressed, almost like he knew Eren was still feeling crap. His bottom lip quivered like crazy but he didn't cry. 

Levi stripped his own clothes off and organised a shower for the two of them while Eren seemed to now be asleep in the bath. Levi let the water run over his son, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. He wondered if Eren would want more children, but given how perfect Reni was he'd be a tough act to follow. He sighed and pushed the thoughts away. They were lucky to be able to even keep Reni and seriously doubted another child anytime soon would go over too well. He rinsed them both down and stepped from the shower, his son giving and adorable yawn as he was wrapped in the soft cotton. He didn't bother with a towel for himself just yet given he still needed to get Eren out the bath. He looked at the bed in disgust and realised how much Eren had sweated through the night, it'd have to be changed. Keeping his son firmly wrapped up he laid him ontop his desk. He was sure Eren would be alright for an extra few minutes and stripped the sheets, on closer inspection they were far from his usual standard. Yep his omega was teaching him bad habits. He'd never slept so much in his life as he had by Eren's side, but then again he'd never felt as relaxed either. He could only hope that he was as good for Eren as Eren was for him.

Unlike Eren's failed attempts he soon had the bed remade and organised in a few minutes. It had been frustratingly adorable that it had taken his omega 11 attempts, though some of it had just been him nitpicking because Eren was getting even more annoyed and that was pretty cute.

Coming back into the bathroom he placed his palm to Eren's forehead. He'd cooled significantly but was still slightly warm.  
"Come on Eren time to get out"  
Eren actually managed to nod this time. At least that was something. Pulling the plug he slipped back up and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. His omega tried to step but just couldn't, not that Levi really minded as he picked him back up. He was just happy that Eren was trying.

He dried Eren down before himself and got Eren to try remain upright on the edge of the bed. He snapped a sleeping tablet in half and got Eren to swallow if before making him finish two glasses of water.  
"Reni..."  
Levi smiled, even completely out of it Eren still worried him.  
"Let's get you resettled and then I'll help you feed him again"  
"...K"  
In the end Eren ended up propped up on his side, his eyes already drifting closed before Levi had managed to settle Reni. He wondered what they looked liked to anyone outside their little bubble.  
Levi was laying facing Eren with Reni in his arms so he could feed and Eren's leg hooked over Levi's to prevent him from rolling backwards. They must look completely stupid but well it worked for them.

Levi laid there watching Eren's face, the lines and tightness had faded and his omegas eyelashes fluttered in his sleep. His perfect lips were slightly parted and sleepy breaths fell from them. He wondered if Reni would be this alluring when he was a teen. The only people who'd know what he looked like as a teen were those from the underground... one day he'd tell Eren about it but for now he just wanted to enjoy this.

Reni seemed to take ages to finish feeding today or maybe that was the fact Levi's arm had fallen asleep waiting. Finally the boy stopped feeding and Levi slipped out from Eren's leg. He gently burped Reni, he was surprised just how used to the baby vomit he'd gotten. He set their so back up in the desk drawer, he'd thought Eren would have been over his fever last night and was a little worried Reni would catch whatever Eren had. He apologised as he tucked the sleeping baby in and kissed his forehead. Eren had shifted in his sleep and was now sprawled out on his stomach. Levi sighed at the sight and shook his head. It was no good pining for his omegas sweet body just now. He instead forced himself to the bathroom and dampened a spare cloth to use as s cold compress. He rung it out until it was no longer dripping. Returning to Eren's side he rolled his omega onto his back and laid the compress over his forehead, he pulled the blanket up so Eren was covered from his belly button down. 

Once that was done he finally let himself doze.

Hanji woke him up a few hours later. Pulling on his pants he marched to the door before she got any louder. His glare must have been fierce as she actually took a step back from him  
"What...!"  
She smiled brightly and pushed her way in  
"I came to make sure everything was alright as you didn't drop Reni off this morning"  
"Tch. Eren has a fever nothing major so I decided we'd spend the day in bed"  
Hanji walked over and removed the cold compress as she gave Eren a quick exam. Levi frowned knowing Eren would probably wince away from her if he'd been awake  
"When did it start?"  
"Last night"  
"Mhmm..."  
"What's that supposed to mean..."  
Hanji flipped the compress over and placed it back on Eren's forehead  
"I have him a shot yesterday, I think he's probably had a bad reaction to it..."  
Levi glared daggers at her again  
"If he gets worse make sure you get him in a cold bath"  
"Tch. This isn't the first time I've dealt with a fever..."  
"Ah but this is the first time you've dealt with an omega-titanshifter fever that's also your mate..."  
Her tone light and teasing.  
"Don't forget to give him plenty of fluids and I bet you didn't even think to give him his injection either"  
Levi groaned. Nope he hadn't.  
Hanji pulled the small box from the nightstand and prepared the needle, before stripping back the blanket so she could access his thigh. Levi watched the look of mischief spread across her face as she pierced Eren's skin.  
"Whatever you're thinking stop it"  
Hanji hummed to herself and pulled the needle out  
"Oh just wondering about your sex life given the fact your sick omegas naked and all..."  
"That's because I did washing yesterday and thanks to shitty Erwin he hadn't got any uniforms anymore"  
"Mhmm... I'll take this and refill it and as a special treat I'll even bring your washing in. It didn't snow that much last night so it should be dry by now... consider it my birthday present to you"  
Levi frowned. It wasn't like he'd forgotten about his birthday he just didn't want others to remember  
"Tch. Fine get out of here..."  
Hanji nodded, she detoured over to say hello to Reni and then headed out the door.

Levi locked it again and climbed back into bed. He looked down at Eren and hoped his omega would soon be over this fever. Although he couldn't really complain it wasn't the worst birthday he'd ever had, and now he had a true family to celebrate it with again. Well it wasn't like he didn't have it before but that was long ago. His thoughts drifted to Isabel and Farlan. He wondered what they'd think of Eren and Reni. 

Sigh  
That was so long ago... another lifetime for sure and yet it was like yesterday. He knew the guilt Eren felt way to personally. He busied himself readjusting Eren's blankets and frowned at the cold compress. He should probably rinse it again so he did. He laid it back against Eren's brow and the boy mumbled in his sleep  
"...mum..."  
Levi felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart  
"Shhh... Eren I'm here... just rest"  
He kissed Eren's lips gently and settled down next to his omega.

He managed maybe half an hour of napping before Reni started crying. He could see Eren wincing at the sound and hurried to Reni's side. It was his feed me cry so Levi wasn't that worried but he still had to basically man handle Eren up into position so he could feed. Reni didn't even end up feeding for that long so once he was resettled he took the opportunity to check Eren's fever. He frowned at how it'd risen again and went and ran the bath.

He settled Eren into the water and sighed. He'd have to get him to drink as dehydration was beginning to show. He went and fetched the glass from before and poured out some water  
"Eren... I know your not feeling great but I need you to drink alright..."  
He held the glass to Eren's lips and frowned as more ran down his chin than he managed to drink.  
He left to refill the glass and tried again. This time Eren did slightly better and he rewarded his omega with a small kiss.

He stayed by Eren's side until he started to shiver and then lifted him out. Eren shivered again and Levi sighed. Eren being so weak was adorable and his alpha loved it but he himself definitely preferred when his brat was loud mouthed and cheeky.

He settled Eren back in and pulled the blanket up further this time given the fact Eren wouldn't stop shivering. Levi shivered himself, the room had definitely cooled. He walked over and scooped Reni up against his chest. His son was still very much warm and happy in his blanket. He gently bounced and kissed his son before laying him back down, telling him he'd have to check on both his brats regularly.

Not sure what to do as napping just seemed to be against him he fished out one of the few books he had in his room and began to read.

Eren shifted a few times in his sleep but didn't wake and was still sleeping when Hanji finally returned. Levi frowned at her idea of folding when it came to washing but still thanked her. She handed him the box of needles as well as a small wrapped package, he glared at it suspiciously  
"We actually had one of Eren's uniforms down in the infirmary from when we was brought in before..."  
He stopped glaring and thanked her for it  
"How's he doing...?"  
"I had to give him another bath but he drank some water and his colour seems better..."  
Hanji knelt down next to Eren and examined him before  
"Yeah he'll be just fine... just make sure he eats next time he wakes up" she flashed another smile and left. Levi was almost suspicious at how easily she left. He sighed and started on refolding the washing.

When he was about half way through he found a small white wrapped package that fitted in the palm of his hand, he was still glaring at it as he opened it. He groaned when he realised what it was. 

2 small steel bracelets, once significant smaller and obviously designed for Reni. Both were simple and both had the same thing engraved:  
"If found return to Levi Ackerman"  
He could only shake his head. Shitty Hanji... he had a sneaking suspicion Eren would love them.

Walking over to Reni he dangled the chain in front of his son. Reni blinked at the twirling metal, his lips making a semi smile.  
"Tch. Trust you to be on their side too. Unwrapping his son he realised it would need to go around his ankle instead of his wrist, so carefully he clipped it on and recovered his son.  
"Don't worry your mumma has the same one..."  
He winced at his own words and walked back to the washing. At least it wasn't taking sides.

He'd put the washing away and even managing to dust the room thoroughly before Eren woke up again.  
"Levi...?"  
Levi dropped the duster and moved over to his confused omega. Eren's face was better and placing his palm to Eren's forehead, he was relieved to find the fever finally broken.  
"It's ok you had a bit of a fever... but it's finally broken now... Hanji said it was a bad reaction to the needle she gave you yesterday... you should probably try eating now... and have some more water"  
Eren scrunched his nose up at the idea of food but his alpha was right. He picked listlessly as the bread as Levi sliced the apple up for him. He took a slice and nibbled on the end, not taking a full bite until Levi glared at him.  
"Wait Hanji was here...?"  
"Yeah she stopped by 'cause we didn't drop Reni off this morning and wanted to make sure everything was alright... she also restocked your injections too..."  
Eren nodded and munched quietly  
"Yeah... she probably wanted to start lowering the dose of suppressants..."  
Eren's stomach rolled uncomfortably and he pushed the food away...  
"I can't... at least not at the moment..."  
Levi nodded and removed the plate. He turned around to find Eren trying to get to his feet  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"I feel gross... I need to shower..."  
Levi took his arm and guided him into the bathroom before Eren waved him away  
"I'll be right out here brat so call me if you need help"  
Eren didn't reply instead he busied himself with the shower.

It wasn't long before Levi heard a thud followed by a "I'm ok!", he shook his head. Shitty brat!

Eren finally emerged from the shower, his wet hair dripping on his shoulders.  
"Tch! You've been sick all day you could at least dry yourself properly"  
Levi grabbed his own towel and started towelling Eren's hair dry. Loving the small moans of happiness Eren was giving at the action  
"There! Done! That wasn't so hard was it!"  
Eren shook his head and the few remaining drops scattered across the room, he then shifted back and held his arms out  
"Pass me Reni?"  
Levi sighed and went to pick up their son. He gently unwrapped h before placing him into Eren's eager arms  
"Levi what's this?"  
Eren's fingers were playing with the steel bracelet around Reni's ankle  
"Shitty Hanji's idea of a birthday present... don't worry you got one too"  
Eren stared at him and he finally clicked that today was his alphas birthday. He let out a moan. Levi could see the tears forming in his omegas eyes  
"Oi brat! No tears!"  
The way Eren's bottom lip quivered was just like Reni's  
"But... but... what kind of omega doesn't know it's his alphas birthday today!"  
He let out a small sniffled and buried his face against Reni  
"You seem to have forgotten you've been sick all day, besides it wasn't that bad. I got to spend it with my mate and our son remember and Reni behaved all day!"  
"But..."  
"But nothing Eren. Compared to almost all my birthdays this one rates top 3"  
Eren nodded obviously not believing his alphas words  
"Come in I'll read to both of you alright?"  
Eren looked at him like he was insane before nodding  
"It's not very good but it's not like I have a library here..."  
"Shouldn't I be the one reading to you seeing it's your birthday?"  
"Nah its alright... Reni looks like he's going to be demanding a feed anytime soon..."  
As if on queue Reni opened his mouth and started to grizzle and Levi shot Eren an "I told you so" look.

Levi sat next to Eren and Eren rested his head against his shoulder. Soon Levi's voice filled the room and Eren struggled to stay awake. Levi stopped as Eren slid slightly lower against his shoulder  
"I'll take him..."  
Placing the book down, he reached down and took Reni from Eren placing him up against his free shoulder.  
"Mmm Levi..?"  
Levi turned to look as Eren struggled up, his omega lent in and pressed a simple kiss to his lips  
"Happy birthday Levi. I love you"  
Eren closed his eyes and shuffled down so his head was resting on Levi's lap now.  
Yep. Best birthday to date


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled a little bit it's ok cause I'm going to talk about more of what Eren had to for Pixis a little later   
> Xx

Eren had already completely recovered by the next morning to Hanji's delight.  
He was now seated down in her lab while Levi was off training troops, together they were hashing out the details of tomorrow's early morning experiment.

Hanji was explaining she wanted Eren to transform 3 times a day and all he had to do was some simple exercises. Run, jump, jog and walk back and then shift back to human. Eren nodded, it seemed simple enough.  
"It might sound like a lot and depending how it goes we might drop back to twice a day. It depends how the results vary and how long you can stay in control"  
Eren nodded  
"I'll have to ask Armin to look after Reni again... that way Levi can cut me out of things go wrong"  
Hanji nodded  
"You won't have to worry about wearing your uniform either... just incase it gets ruined. I heard Levi added to the winter order but the snows delayed that arrival for now"  
Eren nodded. He missed the feel of his uniform and he strength it represented.  
"Ooooh that reminds me you aren't wearing your bracelet like Reni this morning..."  
Eren desperately tried to come up with a lie  
"I asked Levi to lock it away with the basement key for now..."  
Ok it was a half lie. He didn't want to tell her that putting the small chain around his wrist had caused a panic attack. Still Hanji hummed like she didn't believe him.  
"What did you give Levi for his birthday?"  
"I uh didn't give him anything... I completely forgot it was his birthday..."  
Hanji nodded and looked at him sympathetically   
"Well this month has been extreme ever for both of you... but he seemed pretty happy when I stopped by... it's weird I've never seen him so relaxed. It's almost like he's a different person... well until he glares and opens his mouth"  
Eren smiled and let out a small laugh  
"Mhmm I for one would like things to settle down already..."  
Hanji reached out and Eren shifted his hand away  
"Still not getting better..."  
"It's alright with Levi most of the time and I haven't had a problem with Reni... I know you won't hurt me but sometimes I just can't force myself to tolerate it... well I say it's alright with Levi but I still don't like having my wrists touched... he promised we could work on it though"  
Eren smiled hopefully and Hanji nodded  
"I'll touch you as much as you need my little titan..."  
Eren groaned and blushed  
"You really are crazy! Levi would go mental"  
"Yeah but wouldn't it be funny"

He'd missed these weird little talks with Hanji.   
"Oh oh oh Eren I have something for you too!"  
Eren squirmed uncomfortably as Hanji reappeared with glass jars and what appeared to be teats affixed to the top  
"I thought you might like to try expressing so you won't have to worry so much about Reni relying on formulae. It might help with your nipples too"  
Eren didn't think he could blush further but still thanked her  
"Get a warm cloth and hold it to your chest for a good 20 minutes or so before you try... it should help with milk flow"  
Eren nodded  
"You can go now if you want... Levi will probably be cranky when he gets back so I'd be asleep if I were you..."  
Eren laughed and gathered Reni up before grabbing the box of jars  
"Oh try not to touch your milk! Or you'll end up contaminating it!"  
He shook his head as he walked away from her crazy yelling.

He was still staring at his feet when he just about walked into Armin. Well he didn't realise it was Armin from his feet...  
"Eren? Need some help?"  
Eren nodded and handed Reni out before looking up at Armin. He smiled and hoped the blush was subsiding  
"Lets go back to Levi's room... I actually wanted to come find you later..."  
Armin nodded  
"The captain sent me to find you too. He said you wanted to talk to me?"  
Eren hated how hopeful Armin sounded. Couldn't Levi had just asked Armin himself?  
"Yeah sort of..."  
He let Armin lead them back up to Levi's room and locked the door behind them.  
He could swear the box had gotten twice as heavy during their walk.

Armin looked confused but Eren through himself on the bed before patting the space next to him.  
"What did you want to talk about.."  
Trust Armin to get straight to the point  
"As a part of this whole Pixis thing I have to carry out experiments for the next 15 weeks and I need someone to help with Reni... don't worry you'll be safe here with him... and you don't have to if you don't want too... it's just I don't seem to have a lot of people I can ask..."  
Armin nodded  
"I know Connie and Sasha have been dying to meet him... Mikasa still won't talk about you or him at all and Jean's still got his nose out of joint over what Levi said at dinner... but I'm sure we can manage between us all"  
"Thank you... here's the next thing... it's 5 days a week and 2 days off so if there's ever a day you can't I can ask Hanji about getting one of her nerds to help... and don't worry you won't have to have him at night either..."  
"Eren why are you going so far...? Usually your experiments aren't that rough..."  
"Well things are still awkward with Erwin and I'm scared if I don't then they'll take Reni away..."  
Armin nodded clearly not happy   
"Can I ask you about what happened yet?"  
"No... sorry but I still can't talk about it..."  
"Ok Eren..."  
Armin stared at Reni as the baby slept on, he passed Reni back to Eren  
"Reni I'll see you in the morning..."  
Armin stood and walked over to the door  
"Armin! I'm sorry I can't tell you yet... and thank you for agreeing to look after Reni. You and Hanji are the only two I truly trust with him... well outside of me and Levi..."  
Eren looked down at Reni as his started to redden again  
"It's alright Eren... I'll always be here for you..."  
Arming unlocked the door and stepped out. The door clicked closed behind.

Eren sighed looking down at Reni, at least his son would be alright tomorrow. He wondered about Hanji and her plan of having him express milk. Levi was the only one who'd played with his nipples like that, he looked at the sun, he still had time to figure out how exactly to do it before Levi came back. Laying Reni down he walked into the bathroom and heated the water before rinsing his towel under it. He was mortified with what he was about to do. 

Walking back to the bed he stripped his shirt and sat down leaning back again the bed head and laid the cloth over his nipples, hissing at the warmth. To distract himself he gently rubbed Reni's soft hair. 

He waited until the cloth started to cool before looked down at his small red breasts. He blushed as he tweaked his nipple trying to figure out what to do. It took a few times before his milk began to dribble out. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out the sensations he was feeling. Part of him felt like only Reni should be touching his nipples like this and another wondered what Levi would do if he could see him like this. He blushed deeper as he felt the pressure lessen, he felt like a dairy cow. Still he couldn't help but moan as the pressure lessened further.

He'd been so caught up he didn't realise Levi was back.  
"Tch. So this is what you do when I'm busy with the shitty recruits..."  
Eren's fingers stopped and he moaned again, this time at the loss of sensation.

Levi had to laugh at the look of terror on his omegas face. He'd obviously not expected him back so soon. His alpha stirred at the sight of Eren sitting there leaking milk but he pushed down the feelings. No doubt Hanji was to blame for this.

Eren took the towel and wiped his chest clean. He was mortified even though he knew he probably shouldn't as it wasn't like he was doing this for pleasure. He coughed slightly  
"Hanji said I should try expressing so Reni could be fed with milk tomorrow and I wouldn't have to rely on formulae tomorrow... I uh didn't really know what she meant... so..."  
He gestured down to his chest as he held his breath.  
Levi nodded and came over staring at Eren's nipples   
"I had a feeling that was it but I'm not going to lie, it definitely peaked my alphas curiosity..."  
Eren looked horrified and Levi laughed  
"Relax brat... I'm not into that shit..."  
Eren nodded and let out a loud sigh of relief.  
"What else did you and Hanji talk about...? And did you get a chance to talk to Arlet?"  
Eren nodded  
"Tomorrow she wants me to do some basic exercises... run, jump, jog, walk... but she wants me to also shift 3 times so I'm not sure how much time it'll actually take up. And Armin said he's good for baby sitting duties... although it seemed he thought you wanted him to talk to me about what's been happening..."  
Eren's gaze fell to his lap and Levi sighed  
"Tch. Eren it's fine. I've told you before not to rush it and you don't even have to tell him about it. It's up to you who you talk to about it..."  
Eren nodded. To be completely honest he felt like a little pressure had been lifted from his shoulders. Yes Levi had told him this before, hell he'd even told himself this before but that didn't stop him from overthinking it.  
"Did you tell Hanji about the bracelet this morning?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I told her I asked you to lock it away with the key but didn't tell her about the panic attack..."  
Levi nodded and sat in front of Eren, reaching up he brushed Eren's fringe back.  
"Levi can we try again tonight... just touching them I mean... it's stupid isn't it... I can stand when you touch my ankles but not my wrists... maybe because I actually look at my wrists but... I just feel stupid over it... I mean all this happened so long ago and yet I'm still stuck up on it..."  
Levi looked down as Eren offered his wrists up. He took Eren's hands in his  
"Eren... its barely been two weeks since MPs took you off and chained you up again... and you've been making sure a big effort. It's not stupid at all... stupid would be to not want to do anything about it..."  
Levi turned Eren's hands over so the under sides of his wrists were showing, gently he kissed both of them. Eren squirmed slightly but didn't pull his hands away.  
"See... its all about baby steps..."  
Eren nodded still looking at his wrists.   
Levi slid his hands a little further into Eren's so he could run his omegas wrists with the tips of his thumbs. Eren winced but forced himself to stay still. Gradually the wince lessened and Levi pulled his hands back  
"See... you did well just now... no more for tonight though. Alright?"  
Eren nodded and folded his hands in his lap  
"I'm sick of feeling weak. Sometimes I wish no one knew. I hate it... I hate knowing what they must think of me"  
Levi frowned  
"Eren it's not like everyone knows and what Erwin thinks doesn't matter. Just listen to me when I tell you you're strong alright"   
Levi lent in and kissed Eren's forehead.  
"Alright?"  
"Yes Levi"

Levi stood and moved away from the bed stripping off his uniform shirt and boots.  
"I swear I have no idea what they've been doing for training but it's gone to shit! Horse face actually got beaten his arse handed to him today"  
Levi shook his head  
"If its that bad maybe you should stay behind... I... I'm sure Hanji would be able to handle anything if it happens..."  
Eren stared down at his lap still. If he was completely honest he actually needed Levi to be there, not confident at all about shifting so many times in a row.  
"Eren do you not want me there?"  
Eren opened and closed his mouth  
"That's the thing it shouldn't be about what I want... I'm just worried about everyone else if you say things are that bad..."  
"Tch. Eren you're my responsibility... I don't mean as my mate either... you were assigned to me, so of course I'll be there... as both your captain and your mate..."  
"That's the thing I worry about as well. I've become so dependent on you being there and now I'm scared to shift without knowing your nearby..."  
Eren's voice rose and Levi recognised the onset of panic  
"Eren was I need to calm down... its fine if you don't shift when I'm around. Actually I bet more than a few would prefer you didn't... and yes I know Hanji can handle things but maybe I also want to see the results..."  
Eren nodded still clearly panicked but making an effort to calm down. Reni grizzled and Eren wrinkled his nose  
"He needs changing..."  
Levi looked at Eren and sighed. Being a father would be perfect if not for the fact they cried and pooped. Still Eren wasn't in any condition to deal with Reni like this so he swept his son up and carried him into the bathroom.

Eren had progressed since Levi had left, he'd thrown his towel into be washed and taken his meds. He wanted to be awake early tomorrow to hopefully try expressing again without Levi watching. It just messed with his head even though he didn't care if Levi watched him feed Reni. He wondered if it was weird. Groaning he climbed back into bed and waited on the return of his two loves.

When Reni was cleaned and changed Levi passed him down to Eren. His omega nuzzled and kissed their sons chubby cheeks and Reni gurgled. Levi could watch Eren with Reni all day. 

Settling down Eren placed Reni to his nipple and his sons greedy lips started to suck.   
"Do they still hurt?"  
"Sometimes... they were tender before but they're ok at the moment... even if I had a bad reaction to whatever was in Hanji's shot it still seems to have helped"  
"Yeah... at least it did something other than make you sick..."  
Eren nodded and winced at his words  
"Sorry brat I was joking. I'm just relieved you're alright now"  
"Levi can you take him again... he'd stopped feeding now..."  
Eren waited until Levi lifted Reni away and yawned loudly.  
"Go to sleep brat! I'll settle him down. We both have a big day tomorrow"  
"Thank you.." he yawned again "I'm so lucky you're my alpha"

Levi watched as Eren settled down into bed and the boy was soft snoring before replying  
"I'm the lucky one Eren"

*  
Eren woke to find Levi already awake and prepared. He groaned thinking about the day ahead.  
He gently woke Reni and fed him before showering with him and preparing him for the day ahead with Armin. He skipped dressing himself and settled down frowing at the jar in his hands.  
He blocked out Levi's stares and began to gently rub his nipples. It seemed to take forever until his milk began to flow again and another small eternity before the jar was finally filled. He was still frowning as he screwed the lid on. Maybe he should just bring up some snow and work on filling a couple of the course of the night rather than trying to do it in the morning.

A knock on the door broke his chain of the thought and he pulled on his shirt as Levi let Armin in. Armin already looked tired and how figured as soon as they were gone he'd probably nap until Reni woke him up. He drew in a deep breath not at all prepared for today just still he bid Armin farewell and followed Levi from the room.

They walked to the stables in an almost awkward silence and saddled up still not speaking. Hanji wanted to conduct the experiments outside of camp as not to disturb anyone and Eren found the idea appealing as it meant no one would be watching.

Any thoughts that this morning might improve were soon ruined as they reached the tent Hanji and her small team had set up. Erwin was waiting there for them. They both dismounted and closed the remaining distance on foot. Eren tried hard to ignore the scowl on Levi's face, it was obvious his alpha was less than impressed.

Hanji jogged over to Eren, her smile was nervous and her eyes showed her own annoyance at the situation. Stopping next to Eren she lent in and whispered she was sorry and had no idea Erwin was going to show. He nodded and tried to give her a small smile but he was pretty sure it came out more like a grimace.

She cleared her voice and started talking loudly as everyone gathered close to her. She gestured out to the field ahead of them, where she'd already laid out coloured markers. She explained what action she wanted Eren to perform at each, nodding he walked forward trying to project more confidence than he currently felt. At least Levi was there and Eren had seen the manoeuvre gear Hanji had prepared for his alpha sitting on the table. 

He took a deep breath and bit down hard, his world dissolving into steam. He forced himself forward completing each act and then turned back. His consciousness had remained the whole time and he was able to shed his titan form with ease. He smiled as he walked over to the overly excited Hanji. She looked like she'd gotten everything she ever wanted and then some. It was easier to focus on her rather than Erwin's glares, in fact he was sure he heard the commander mutter something along the line of "monster".

He felt his panic begin to rise and struggled to push it back down. Like fuck he was giving Erwin the satisfaction of watching him fall apart.

The second time was two hours later and he once again managed to keep conscious the whole time. Erwin seemed more pissed and Levi hovered clearly unsure whether he should step in or not.

The third time however Eren found himself struggling. He knew what to do but his steps had faltered as he was walking back and the bloodlust he associated with his consciousness slipping began to take hold. He let out a howl as his world started to turn red.

Levi was on his feet and running before Eren had even howled. Swiftly he fired and landed on Eren's shoulders before cutting his omega free and riding the titan form down. Eren was already stirring by the time the actually landed and smiled weakly at Levi. Fuck he was tired.

Levi carried Eren back to Hanji's tent and sat him up. Hanji brought over some water and Eren tried to drink but ended up half choking.   
"Eren you did so well! Especially seeing you haven't been able to shift much lately! And you've given me so much new data to sort!"  
She was practically squealing by the time she hit sort. Eren could only sigh.  
She spun round to face Levi   
"You can go ahead and take him home tonight! But I want him back here the same time tomorrow!"  
Levi nodded. He was sick of the snow already and really wasn't enthused about this continuing for the next 4 days. He bent down and looped an arm around Eren's waist, helping his omega walk back to their waiting horses. He helped Eren mount his own horse first and then mounted up himself, he took Eren's reins in his hands and began walking the horses back to the stables.

Eren had perked up enough to dismount unaided but he still staggered when his feet his the ground. He sagged against the stable wall and waved off Levi's help.

Levi left him long enough to unsaddle and brush down both their horses before once again looping his arm around Eren's waist.   
"Thanks..."  
Levi said nothing and proceeded to guide Eren back up to their room.

In the end he had to carry Eren given he kept tripping over his own feet and Levi didn't particularly fancy face planting against the wall.

"Arlet get the door!"  
Levi couldn't put Eren down, well not so much couldn't as he didn't see the point when Armin was already waiting inside.  
Armin opened the door and stepped out the way, his eyes wide on Eren's limp form  
"Sir! Is he alright...?"  
"I'm fine Armin... just tired... how was Reni"  
Armin gave Levi a small smile while Levi shook his head, shitty brat!  
"He was good, slept almost all day and only woke for feeding once..."  
Levi laid Eren out on the bed and Armin picked Reni up before bringing him over for Eren to see.  
Eren offered his son a weak smile and Levi stepped in taking Reni into his arms.  
"Thanks for looking after him today... why don't you go get some rest Arlet. It's another early morning tomorrow"  
Armin shot another worried glance at Eren before nodding and walking towards the door  
"See you tomorrow Eren!"  
Eren offered a weak wave as his eyes started to close  
"Yep see you tomorrow Armin..."  
Armin's last glance before the door closed was of Levi holding Reni and placing his palm to Eren's forehead. He smiled as he walked down the stairs, happy his friend had found someone who cared for him.

*  
Eren couldn't move even if he wanted, hell he couldn't even force his eyes back open. He moaned into the coolness of Levi's palm, he wanted to reassure Levi that he was alright and he was only tired. Reni started to cry and Levi hurried to shush him. Finally he found his words  
"...'s ... 'k... here..."  
He tried to lift his arms but they wouldn't move. He felt the bed dip and Levi pulled him up against his chest. It was a little awkward but Levi managed to raise Eren's shirt enough so Reni could start to feed  
"....'nk you..."  
Levi pressed a kiss to his temple and Eren relaxed further into his alpha  
"...love...you..."  
"Love you too brat, now go to sleep..."

It wasn't long until Eren was softly snoring. Levi watched as Reni fed. He felt a surge of emotion over how caring Eren was given how hard he'd pushed himself today.  
His omegas soft snores met his ears and he turned to look down at him instead of Reni. Eren was so perfect. The way he loved, the way he fought, the way he pushed past Erwin's glares. Levi let out a silent prayer that Erwin wouldn't be there tomorrow.

He looked back down at Reni and noticed their son had finally stopped feeding, he moved him up to his shoulder and burped him. He wanted to believe in Eren's hope for their sons future, he wanted to believe in a future where they could go beyond the walls and Reni would see the ocean, he could only pray that he was there to see it.

*  
Eren woke during the middle of the night, the lamp they used was down to the base of the wick. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, he didn't want to disturb Reni and Levi. His alpha was was curled protectively around their son .  
He quickly hurried into the bathroom.

He returned a good half an hour later having taken care of everything and wanted to try expressing again. He found it much easier without Levi's eyes upon him and it he figured it only took about maybe 3/4 of the time as it had the previous morning.   
Carefully he set the jar aside.

By his reckoning he still had a couple of hours before sun rise so he slid back into bed and snaked an arm out so he was holding onto Levi.  
When Levi didn't respond he let himself fall back to sleep for those precious few hours.

The next time he awoke Levi was already in the shower with Reni. He stretched out and realised he was starving. If they were lucky they could still grab something to eat before heading out to meet Hanji. He jumped at the knock at the door realising just how late Levi had let him sleep in. Pulling on his pants he let Armin in before walking over and organising his injection. He paused as Armin stared at him curiously and he heard himself explaining it was suppressants. Eren heard the running water stop and called out to let Levi know Armin was already there. His alpha didn't reply instead he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and looking annoyed. He passed Reni down to Eren so he could dress him while Levi retreated back to the bathroom to dress himself away from Armin.  
Armin took Reni from Eren offering to dress the baby while Eren got dressed himself and Eren smiled. He didn't know how he'd managed to get to lucky in having a friend like Armin, but still he finished dressing quickly, Levi just beating him.

They both kissed Reni goodbye and headed out.

Levi hadn't expected Eren to deviate to the mess hall, and then scolded himself. It'd been a good day since Eren had eaten so of course his omega was starving. He left Eren's side to head into the kitchen to grab some extra food to take out with them today. By the time he'd done that and returned with his own breakfast Eren was nearly done.

He'd thought they'd make it out and to the stables at least before something would happen but Mikasa had other plans. He watched as she stalked over to the table and stood next to Eren, waiting for his acknowledgment  
"It's pretty shitty your too busy for your own son and make Armin look after him for you"   
She glared as Eren calmly placed his fork back down and turned to look at her  
"It's pretty shitty you can't be happy for your own brother"  
Mikasas eyes started to tear and she balled her firsts before she turned and stormed off  
"You ok...?"  
Eren shrugged  
"Even I know she's an alpha and it's not like we would have ever got together... she needs to move on in her own way and she'll apologise when she does..."  
"Mhmm how can you be so sure..."  
"...'cause she's Mikasa... shall we go now?"  
Levi was impressed at the effort Eren was making to remain calm with situation so let his brat keep believing he hadn't seen how badly the short conversation had rattled his nerves.

They both frowned as they trod through the snow, boots damp by the time they reached the stables.  
"Just ride with me today... that way I won't have to worry about you falling off backwards because you can't keep upright in your saddle"  
Eren nodded and watched Levi saddle his horse. Leading the horse out he mounted first and then Levi mounted so he was sitting in front of him.

Hanji was waiting for them and this time no Erwin. Once again she confirmed the schedule for what she wanted Eren to do. The only difference was today she wanted him to shift at an hour interval instead of two hours like the previous day. Eren nodded and walked out before shifting.

Once again the first two shifts went smoothly but he struggled with the third. He only made to just past jumping before he lost himself to the sensations. When Levi pulled him out he was completely unconscious and finally regained conciousness hours after Levi had carried him back up to their room.

The next 3 days yielded similar results. It seemed he could only handle 3 shifts if there was at least a 3 hour break between the second and third shift. He was so happy to be having the next two days off and vowed to do nothing but sleep and take care of Reni.

*  
His weekend was over before he knew it. Reni was now officially 1 month 3 days old.

The snow hadn't slowed any and they trudged across to Hanji both frozen and less than impressed. Hanji explained that this time they'd be working on communication methods as Eren's mouth was the wrong shape to be able to speak. She wanted Eren to start by trying to explain that he needed people to go right as A squad needed help. In his mind it seemed easy but in reality he felt like an idiot in his titan form. He had no idea if his message was getting across and ended up shifting out so he could get Hanji's feedback.  
According to her he'd done better than he thought but Levi scolded her and said he was a long way off. They waited before he shifted again. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't speak and just tell them. Apparently roaring and pointing didn't count and he wondered what she expected. He remained shifted as long as he could the second time before shedding his titan. He wasn't as exhausted as the previous week but he still wanted to crawl back into bed.  
Hanji once again was aglow with praise and reassured him that he'd be only shifting twice a week this week and she was going to have a better plan for tomorrow.

Once they were back in their room they spent another quiet night with Reni and both fell asleep with Reni.

The rest of the experiments were continued in a similar matter and by the end of it Eren could shift confidently 4 times in a 10 hour period. He was also able to clearly give directions and keep conscious for greater stretches of time before the bloodlust became too strong. Even Hanji learnt to recognise the signs.

If Levi had to chose what the worse set of experiments was he'd say watching Eren's human form be subjected to extreme cold and then his brat would be cut open or even have a finger or toe cut off just to calculate regeneration time. It was too close to close to torture and he'd had to leave because his alpha side had started to play up with his desire to protect Eren. It hurt all that more knowing what it was going to Eren. Night after night Eren would wake screaming and sometimes Levi couldn't even touch him. 

It was especially bad as these were the last set of experiments before Eren was due to come off suppressants completely. He'd almost begged Hanji to call the whole thing off but Eren had already begged Levi not to. His omega was so scared as his month of no contact with Erwin was now over and theoretically Erwin could just about order Eren to do anything and he'd have to comply.

Reni had suffered too. Some nights Levi had been forced to seperate the two because Eren's wounds were healing too slowly or Eren would begin to thrash in his nightmares. The three weeks it took to pass nearly broke them both in a way they didn't think possible.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this chapter at all but needed to move the story...  
> Also I'm still recovering so be brutal with your comments! And I'll correct what I can !
> 
>  
> 
> Ps... Mikasa should be popping up a bit more now and soon things shouldn't be getting exciting

For Eren's birthday they'd spent the day in bed much like how they'd spent Levi's back in December. Even with Hanji scaling back the experiments to 2 a week Eren was still suffering and Levi hated it. He cursed Pixis and he cursed Erwin for treating Eren like he was nothing.

They weren't the ones who sat up with him as he cried through the night. They weren't with him when his nightmares got so bad he'd wake up vomiting. No they got to sit back and miss it all. Even Hanji wanted to stop but admitted she didn't know what Erwin would do if she did. The whole mess sucked so badly and even though the next week was to be their last Levi still felt the worse was yet to come.

Next week was the week when Eren would finally come off the suppressants and he feared that once their secondary natures kicked in Eren's mental stability would slide even further. It truly did seem that the only thing keeping him going most days was coming back to Reni. 

*  
Eren's heat hit the night after he took his last dose of suppressants and Levi had woken to the delicious smell and his omegas whimpers. 

His alpha growled and became desperate to claim the boy the second Eren's scent had hit his nostrils, Eren on the other hand had seemed almost confused and panicked. 

Eren knew his heat was going to hit, he'd felt it build all day and the thought scared him so badly he'd kept his mouth shut. He didn't blame Hanji for what had been done instead he blamed himself for his own weakness over how badly it'd affected him. It was like he was back at the start again. 

He'd already started leaking copious amounts of slick by the time Levi had awoken, and his omega was screaming at him to mate. He had no idea how Hanji expected him to shift like this when all he could think about was having Levi knot him over and over. But he also worried because he'd regressed so much when it came to being touched, finding it hard to handle Levi's touches most of the time. 

He looked down as his alpha slowly sat up and realisation dawned, he could almost see the internal struggle between Levi and his alpha and the growl sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want his alpha to wait, it was his duty as an omega to present for him. He forced back his panic. He'd be a good omega.

Levi watched the changes in Eren's face. He so badly wanted to bury his head between Eren's thighs and drink in his smell and slick. He hated the idea that soon other people would smell the deliciousness pouring off his omega. He wanted to savour it for himself and lock Eren away for the rest of the week.

Finally Eren struggled up and all but crawled into Levi's lap. The pheromones Levi had started to release had stripped away his rational thoughts  
"Alpha!"  
He watched his alpha nod and Levi's fingers came up to touch his face before pulling him into a deep kiss. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth and tugged at Levi's pants. Levi broke the hungry kiss first and helped Eren strip his slick and cum sodden pants. He had to stop when the full scent of Eren hit his nose. His alpha growled again. He needed to be inside him already!

He forced himself to keep his moved slow and deliberate, he didn't want to hurt Eren and his omega was to far out of it to tell him if he did.  
"Alpha..."  
Again Eren whined desperately for him, gently raising his hips as a not so subtle suggestion.  
He paused only long enough to free himself from his pants and move between Eren's legs, he loved the way they twitched and shook as his erection leaked a continuous stream of precum. His omega was so perfect. Looking down over the sigh in front of his he started to jerk himself off. He wanted to Eren to see the effect he had on him but his omega had other plans. Eren had no shame as he slid his fingers down and started to finger himself in front of Levi.

That one action finally drove away any sanity left in Levi's mind and he flipped Eren over before harshly pushing in. His omega screamed and came immediately. Levi started to pound into Eren while growling. His omegas slick was starting to run down his thighs and his knot began to swell, he kept thrusting in over and over until he finally came and knotted tight into Eren. 

Eren whined as the sensation. He loved sex with Levi at the best of times but being in heat sent his nerves into overdrive, even though he'd just been knotted and he'd cum again from it he wanted more. He rocked his arse back up against Levi not caring about the pain the action caused. His alpha took his erection and began to jerk him off while staying knotted deeply. Eren trembled and moaned while raising to his knees so his back was against Levi's chest. He felt Levi's knot start to lessened and whined.

Levi lived the way Eren was coming apart from him, the way he arched his back and ground up against him before pushing himself up so Levi remained firmly buried in him. His knot didn't even fully deflate before starting to swell again. He kept one hand firmly around Eren's erection and started to jerk him hard in time with his thrusts. The room was so thick with Eren's pheromones he actually taste the smell on his tongue. He ran his tongue against Eren's neck loving the saltiness that filled his mouth from his omegas sweat. He let out his own scream at the same time as Eren when he came. Eren collapsed forward and Levi had to lower himself with him or risk injuring him.

They laid there catching their breaths until Levi could finally slide out. He pushed himself off Eren so he could roll his omega over. Cum and slick covered Eren's stomach and his eyes were wide and glassy. Levi slid up and straddled Eren's hips so he could greedily kiss his brat. Eren's erection slid between Levi's arse cheeks and they both moaned. Levi wondered how it felt to be taken, it was the first time in his life he'd wondered. Slicking his fingers he started to rub against his opening while Eren watched on, clearly enjoying the show.

Levi flinched as his finger slid inside. He had no idea Eren could enjoy this so much, but the way his omega was watching made him keep at until he could slide 3 fingers in and out quiet easily. He swallowed hard and used Eren's own slick to lube his omega up.

Levi repositioned his hips and took a deep breath before sliding down on his omegas erection.  
He groaned from the sensation. And he felt Eren cum straight away. His alpha screamed at him that this was wrong and he wasn't supposed to be taken by his omega like this, he pushed the feeling back and started to rock against Eren, his omega too blissed out to keep up a rhythm.

Eren sat up and hooked Levi's legs over his thighs, no way was he letting this chance escape. He knew his moves were probably clumsy and he couldn't really think of much at all other than how good it felt to be in Levi. But he also felt empty and already wanted his alphas knot, he wanted his alpha to cum inside him not between them. 

He unhooked Levi's legs and pushed him back before sliding out. Levi looked confused before Eren repositioned himself and sank onto Levi's erection  
"Neeed...you..."  
Eren lent down while Levi thrust up, hungrily he licked and sucked at his alphas neck, wanting to leave as many traces as possible of what they'd done.

When Levi knotted again Eren finally began to regain his sense. Both of them were completely exhausted and the bed was a mess, but Eren's mind had already started to panic. He laid against Levi's chest praying his alpha wouldn't notice until he could slip off his knot.

He felt Levi's lips kiss the top of his head and he bit back his tears. His alpha was so far out of his league. Finally Levi's knot went down enough for Eren to slide off, he couldn't help but moan at the loss.

He pushed himself to the end of the bed and fell hard when he tried to stand  
"Eren...?"  
"I'm... alright... I just want to shower..."  
He staggered back to his feet ignoring the way slick and semen ran down his thighs and the ache in his hips.

He only just made it to the shower and managed to turn the water on before he was vomiting. Sinking to his hands and knees his whole body shook. Angry tears began to run down his face. Fuck he was better than this.   
"Eren...?"  
His body was still shaking as he raised a hand telling Levi to stop.   
"I'm alright... I just need a minute..."  
He crawled under the water and sat with his back against the wall. His cries turned to sobs as he feared he'd upset his alpha. He knew Levi would never leave him but his emotions were in overdrive. 

Grabbing the soap he scrubbed himself until his skin started to steam.

He was better than this dammit!

Levi could only watch as Eren fell apart. He wondered if the whole of Eren's heat would be like this... he could almost hear the brats thoughts and longed to kiss him and reassure him that it was alright. 

When Eren crawled under the water he finally stepped away. He needed to change the sheets.

He eyed the bed with disgust while his alpha stirred at the sight. Slick and semen clung to the sheets some still drying and others now stained, he felt himself growing hard at the sight. His alpha was already clawing at this mind to mess Eren up all over again but Levi couldn't find the same enthusiasm, it was washed away just like Eren's vomit. He scrunched his nose and pulled the destroyed bedding into a bundle before putting it in the laundry basket. He eyes the mattress suspiciously and then felt for damp spots, almost miraculously nothing had soaked in. Still he wanted to keep it like that and laid a towel across where Eren usually slept before remaking their bed. Once he was done he laid another towel down on Eren's side, at least this way he wouldn't have Eren apologising over the mess his body made against his will.

Eren finally emerged from the shower, his fingers gripped the door frame but the look on his face said he wanted to make it back to bed under his own steam. Levi waited until he was seated before bringing Reni over. Their son was still blissfully asleep and Levi wondered if there was something in Eren's pheromones that had sedated him. Was an uncomfortable thought that their son might have been awake for what happened.

Levi eyed the cot suspiciously. It had been a gift from Hanji just after Reni had turned 2 months, she said it was an early birthday present for Eren but Levi looked at it like an apology present for what she's had to do. Still he wouldn't deny it hadn't come in handy for the nights Reni couldn't sleep with them.

Eren whimpered when Reni's lips settled on his nipple, and Levi realised he must have woken Reni to make sure he was fed before the next wave of his heat hit. He turned away from the sight and went to shower.

Eren watched Levi disappear into the bathroom, his next wave was already starting and he wished Reni would hurry up. He hated the mixed feelings he was getting as Reni sucked his nipples. His omega side wanted to look after his son properly but apparently it also wanted Levi to touch his nipples too. His face burned with shame at the thought and when Reni finally stopped feeding he actually sighed in relief. He forced his legs up and burped Reni while carrying him over to the crib. He didn't really understand why Levi didn't love it as much as he did, it was simple wood with pale blue stripes. He sighed and tucked his son in. Reni's eyes drifted back closed immediately.

Levi didn't even look at him when he surfaced from the bathroom instead he looked out the window like he was trying to gauge the time.  
"I think we still have 4 hours until we have to meet Hanji at dawn..."  
Eren nodded. She'd promised that if things went well they'd try and do as much as they could this first day. She wanted him to spend the rest of his heat comfortably with Levi away from prying eyes. 

"You should probably have something to eat and drink too..."  
Eren finally crossed back to the bed and sank down on his side. Slick was beginning to run again and he could smell Levi's pheromones in response  
"It's already starting again..."  
He admitted in a low voice   
"Do you want me to stay...?"  
He jerked his head around to stare at Levi. Tears welled in his eyes, he'd disappointed his alpha!

Levi watched the tears welling in Eren's eyes and realised his words might not have been the most thought through. What he actually meant was "was Eren ok to have him around given they way he'd just thrown up from what they'd done...". Shit. He moved across to Eren's side and crouched down in front of him so they were eye to eye. It was a bad move, he could see the slick on Eren's thighs and was fast looking his ability to think again. He forced himself to explain, he had to make Eren understand and his omegas tears felt like a stab to the heart.  
"Eren... its ok... you did nothing wrong... what I said came out wrong alright... I was just worried it might be a bit much for you emotionally... I didn't mean to upset you..."  
He reached out and took Eren's hands, relieved when Eren didn't flinch away.  
"Stay... I want you to stay..."  
Levi nodded as his mouth went dry. His alpha so very hungry to devour the sight in front of him.  
"Eren lay back for my properly and spread your legs alright?"  
Eren nodded and slid back into position while Levi finally sunk onto the bed and shifted between Eren's thighs.

He ignored the look Eren gave him and started to lick at the slick pouring from Eren, he used his tongue to gently tease more out and Eren began to moan from his ministerings. He took his time so Eren could every movement of his tongue and then his tongue and fingers.  
"Levi... please... "  
Levi rose up from between Eren's legs and looked down at Eren who nodded  
"If it's too much I'll stop..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Please just knot me... it hurts when you aren't in me..."  
Levi nodded  
"How do you want me?"  
"From behind..."  
Levi nodded as Eren turned himself over and presented himself.  
He slid a hand out and found Eren's before he slowly sunk into his omega.   
"Please Levi... hard and fast..."  
Fuck... he loved it when Eren flipped like this. He barely gave his omega time to adjust before he started to slam into him, Eren's hand left his and he placed against the bedhead to steady himself. The sounds of squelching were obscene and Eren's moans criminal. Levi snaked his hand around and began to jerk Eren's erection, precum dribbling across his fingers. Eren came and clamped down hard on him causing his knot to swell. Eren's back arched and he threw his head back letting out a howl as Levi came inside him, he could feel more cum rush against his fingers. He slumped forward and ran his tongue along Eren's back, stopping to press the occasional kiss to his spine. Eren was still moaning and Levi was already thrusting again gently. He slipped his cum soaked hand down Eren's thigh and lifted his leg before increasing his pace. Eren whimpered before moaning. 

Levi lost in the smell of his omega and Eren lost in the smell of his alpha.

No matter how many times they were brought to completion it still wasn't enough to calm Eren's fever. They only stopped when Eren physically couldn't move. Even then what Levi had planned to be a quick shower turned into him bending Eren over and fucking him against he bathroom cabinet.

Eren has sagged against Levi in the shower, his body still demanded more and he couldn't even remember what his last heat was like in comparison. The cool water helped to ease slightly, well enough for his thoughts to make sense again and he realised he hadn't actually be through a full heat before. This was his third and the last 2 he'd gotten pregnant almost immediately. Eren bit his lip so he wouldn't start crying.

Levi noticed the way Eren's demeanour changed as he bit his lip and pulled his omega close to him, holding him tightly. He pressed a kiss to Eren's still fevered brow  
"Hey... it'll all be alright I promise..."  
His brat nodded against him. Levi sighed and turned the water off, he tried to sound more hopeful than he felt as he suggested they now get ready for Hanji.

Eren nodded and followed Levi out, his eyes fell on the bed and sighed with relief when he realised the towel had caught all the mess, walking over he stripped it and through it in the laundry basket with the sheets from before. He also took the time to open the small window in the room. It was bad enough Armin would know what happened here... he didn't want his best friend stuck with the smell of sex all day.

He looked out at the sun beginning to rise above the trees and sighed. He really didn't want to go out and shift today. Hell of he was honest he wanted to take a double dose of suppressants and hide away until they took effect. But he had no right to deny them. He was still terrified even after 15 weeks of experiments that Reni would be taken.

Sighing he dressed in loose clothes and poured himself some water. He wanted to leave already so they wouldn't run into too many people. Levi seemed to be of the same thought because soon he was ushering Eren out the room and locking it. 

Armin had been given his own key now, for the times he was running late or he had to step out. Eren wondered if Levi knew that Mikasa sometimes secretly went with him to babysit... not that Mikasa was talking with him again.   
Armin had told him she'd split with Jean and that he'd been right. Mikasa had always held the thought that she'd be the one to end up with Eren and she'd be the one to have his children, so she'd been able to contain her jealousy that Levi was the one instead of her. Armin also said that Mikasa was now too embarrassed about the whole thing so she didn't know how to approach Eren. His sister had always been so fearless and this had surprised him so he told himself he'd wait until she was ready. It did help knowing she didn't actually hate Reni or Levi.

*  
Even though they left early people were still out in the halls and Eren found himself becoming increasingly panicked as they all watched him walk pass. Even Levi's death glares weren't enough to damped their interests. It seemed twice as long until the reached the front door, where Hanji was waiting with a supply wagon.   
"You can never be too prepared" was her only explanation and Eren climbed into the back with Levi.

Levi watched Eren the whole cart ride, he could smell his lover growing slick and hoped this would be all over with soon. Eren squirmed slightly and Levi could see just how hard he'd become. Levi looked back at the scenery, they still had a little while to go. He raised a finger to his lip telling Eren to keep quiet. Eren was confused right up until the point Levi had pulled down the top of his pants, just enough to free his erection. His alpha didn't hesitate before taking Eren into his mouth, the omega was forced to bite his lip to silence his moan. Levi was amazing at giving head and Eren came almost immediately. His alpha licked him completely clean and then pulled his pants back up. Sitting back Levi winked at Eren as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Eren blushed bright red and looked away. 

Finally Hanji drew to a halt and Levi jumped out first before helping Eren down. He kept a firm arm around his omegas waist.

When Hanji finally appeared she was wrinkling her nose. It seemed both their pheromones had filled her nose. Levi couldn't stop the growl that he let out. Eren was his alone and his alpha was going into overdrive having someone else smell his omega. Hanji stepped back and raised her hands before smiling  
"Relax he's all yours... Eren do you think you can shift now?"

To be honest he really didn't but he nodded anyway.  
"Alright Levi you can let him go, the manoeuvre gears in the back there..."  
Levi moved away, watching Eren away slightly before biting down on his hand.  
A roar filled the area but the smell permeated further. It was like the whole field was filled with the smell of Eren's heat.

His titan form barely materialised before collapsing down  
"Eren...!"  
His alpha snarled and the growl he let out would rival a titan. Hanji didn't move, Levi's smell told her to stay away... well the minute traces under the thick smell of Eren. Even as beta she couldn't deny how sweet and tempting he was, but one wrong step and Levi would probably kill her without realising. So she was forced to wait until Levi screamed her name.

Levi rolled his omega onto his side, blood and vomit dribbled from his mouth and Levi forced it open slightly so allow drainage, he realised with disgust Eren had bit the top of his tongue off.

He was one again helpless as his omega suffered through the seizure. Hanji moved him aside and rolled Eren back onto his back. The smell make her stomach roll, Eren's sweet heat now mixed with piss, blood, shit and vomit. Levi fell back on his arse as he watched Eren's spasming form.  
"Levi we need to cool him down. There's water in the cart!"  
Levi pushed himself up and ran, panic had set in and he scrambled looking for the water, which ended up being just over half a bucket. He swore savagely as he made his way back to Hanji. It seemed Eren had stopped seizing and now shook as his muscles relaxed.   
"Help me strip him..."  
Levi pushed her aside to do it himself. His alpha was still panicked.

Hanji said nothing and let Levi work. Quickly the alpha stripped his omega and then started to wipe the mess from Eren with his own ruined clothes. When he'd cleaned Eren up as much as possible he threw the ruined clothes aside and stripped off his own shirt. Dipping it in the water he started first by wiping Eren's face and worked his way down,grateful Eren was unconscious to spare him the embarrassment. He tore the sleeve off and turned it into a cold compress while he continued his work. 

He could feel Hanji's eyes on him the whole time and he was slowly beginning to calm. Eren was still deathly pale but he was no longer twitching and his breathing was regular.  
"Get me a blanket..."  
He didn't look up at Hanji but heard her move. Once she was gone he moved Eren so he could clean his more intimate areas. It was almost disgusting to see that even like this Eren's body was desperate to mate. He poured the last of the water over Eren before picking him up and carrying back towards where Hanji was still trying to find a blanket in the cart.

She jumped down with it just as Levi reached it. Gently they both wrapped around Eren's form before Levi laid him down.  
"Burn his clothes..."  
Hanji looked at him confused  
"They're ruined and smell like him...."  
She didn't argue and instead hunted around for an accelerant before walking back across the field.

Levi watched her go. He didn't care who had to kill. No one was touching Eren or experimenting on him again. 

*  
Levi was still bitter on the trip back and Eren was still unconscious. He refused Hanji's help and carried Eren back to their room.   
"Arlet out!"  
He knew he wasn't being fair to Armin but he had beyond sick of seeing Eren suffer and had the teen stayed Levi would have probably attacked him.

Stripping the blanket off he laid Eren in the bath and slowly filled it. His brat was still fevered but Levi couldn't tell if it was from the seizure or his heat.

It was only once Eren was settled in the water that Levi realised he was still shirtless and stripped himself off. Kneeling beside the tub he washed Eren down properly with soap and let the water drain before refilling it and slipping in behind Eren. 

His omega was growing slicker and Levi could feel it seeping against his groin. He could help but moan, and bit down on Eren's shoulder while he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. It was too dangerous to stay this close.

He forced himself to release his love and step out the bathtub before pulling Eren out and carrying him over to their bed. He didn't bother drying Eren down instead he laid out another towel and moved Eren's unconscious form onto it. He towelled himself dry and slipped on his underwear before sitting down at his desk.   
This whole situation was a mess. 

*  
Eren woke to find the room dark and his body on fire. He tried to speak but his throat was too dry and only managed to cough.  
"Eren...?"  
Levi appeared in his fevered vision and he was unable to focus properly.  
"Hang on I'll get you some water..."  
Levi disappeared completely only to return and help him sit up, his hands shook as he took the glass and gulped the water down  
"Better...?"  
Eren nodded clearly confused on why he was back in bed  
"We had to come back pretty much straight away, as soon as you shifted you collapsed and started to seize  
Eren scrunched his nose up  
"That happened at the inn too didn't it..."  
"Yeah... scared the shit out of me again. I'm going to have to apologise to Hanji and Armin..."  
"Levi did you just use Armin's name... not just Arlet..."  
Levi smiled at him  
"Well he's not a bad kid and he's pretty much your family right..."  
Eren couldn't help the smile the burst forth as he nodded   
"Oi did you take your meds this morning? I forgot to check before we left..."  
Eren shook his head and Levi pulled out the pills for him. He could see the relief on Eren's face as he downed the small pill.  
"And how's your heat feeling?"  
"Its hot and everything hurts and it's starting again but my whole body still feels weird like I'm not quiet connected... is Reni alright?"  
"Yeah I checked him while you were out of it"  
"Let me feed him before my heat gets worse..."  
Levi got up and retrieved their son and helped Eren settle to feed him.  
"I'm talking to Hanji tomorrow. No more experiments. I can't watch this any longer..."  
Eren looked at him and tears started to form before he looked back down at Reni  
His voice shook  
"I'm so scared Levi. I'm scared if I don't they'll take Reni away and send me away too..."  
He looked up at Levi desperate for reassurance and Levi swallowed hard  
"I know brat... I'm scared too but you can't keep going like this and I'm sure Hanji will back me up..."  
Eren nodded   
"You're going to need to take him soon..."  
As if by magic Reni stopped sucking and Levi took him.  
"I'll ask Hanji tomorrow if she can give you a shot of suppressants tomorrow too. This was all too rushed..."

Eren nodded his thoughts were beginning to blend. His hands slid down and he didn't even realise he'd begun to jerk himself off.  
Vaguely he heard himself asking for Levi and he gave into his omega.


	17. 17

Eren was still dozing when he heard Levi start moving, he groaned and rolled over to look over at what his alpha was doing...  
"Hey... I'm going down to see Hanji now... you should get some more sleep..."  
He frowned... Levi was being too nice...  
"I'll lock the door alright..."  
He was still frowning when kissed him on the forehead and he didn't stop even after Levi had left.

He shivered at the loss of his alpha before realising just how sticky and gross he felt. Pushing himself up he managed to make it to the shower before collapsing on the cool stone floor. Seriously what kind of wake up was that?

Reaching a shaking hand up he fiddled with the taps, having to settle on like warm because he couldn't get the hot to turn properly. He tried to remember if he'd done something wrong last night but all he could remember was the heat of Levi and wanting more.

So if he hadn't done anything wrong why didn't Levi wake him up properly... why did he just kiss him and leave... he looked down as he began to slick again. Maybe Levi was sick of him and wanted him back on suppressants so Eren wouldn't beg him for sex. 

As his thoughts turned panic his breathing hitched and he felt the familiar on set of a panic attack. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to calm his breathing like they'd taught him, only it didn't help.

He heard a thud and assumed it was Levi. Levi would take care of him... right?

He closed his eyes and waited.

*  
Levi was down with Hanji, his simple trip to get Eren's meds hard turned into his recounting what happened the first time Eren had seized at the inn. He felt like he'd repeated it for her at least a hundred times before she finally gave him a syringe of suppressant. 

Levi moaned as she opened her mouth again, he was certain she was going to ask him to repeat himself again but instead she flashed him a bright smile and thanked him for his help.

Levi wondered to himself if he'd ever really understand Hanji.

*  
Armin had let himself in only to find Eren and Levi not there, he couldn't place his finger on what seemed so wrong with the room until he realised the window was closed but the curtains were still swaying like in a breeze, picking up Reni he stepped closer and realised the window was actually smashed, the shattered glass showed it was smashed from the inside.

Surely if something had happened they would have told him right?

He didn't know why he felt compelled to check the bathroom, maybe it was because the broken window had rattled him and he needed to know he was alone with Reni in this space. He gently pushed the door open, almost expecting to be pounced on. 

He'd don't expect to see the room stained red.

His visioned greyed and he struggled not to vomit, it's been a long time since he'd seen human blood but that wasn't the issue. For all he knew if could be Levi's blood or even worse Eren's. He stumbled back barely keeping hold of Reni as he landed on his arse.

He was still stuck there unable to move as the door opened behind him.

*  
Levi hadn't been concerned as he walked up the stairs, in fact he was even smiling. Once Eren had this injection he wanted to apply for leave for both of them. He wanted to spend time with Eren without his brat being scared and jumping at shadows.

Unlocking the door he hadn't counted to find Armin sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He hadn't counted on the strong smell of vomit, so strong it overrode the smell of Eren's heat.  
"Arlet... what's wrong?"  
Although he'd finally called him Armin to Eren's face it was another matter to say it to Armin himself.   
He placed the needle on his desk and looked inside the bathroom where Armin's gaze was fixed.  
"Don't look"  
Armin jumped as Levi covered the teens eyes with his hands, his free hand grabbed Armin's elbow and pulled him up away from the door. He took Reni from the shaking teen and sat him down on the corner of the bed that faced away from the bathroom, his usual side.  
"Arlet... what happened... where's Eren?"

Armin's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, he could hear the pain in his voice as he whispered   
"I thought he was with you"

*  
Eren felt like he'd been run over by a heard of galloping horses, his whole body throbbed and he realised his world was black... It took a long moment before he realised he'd actually been blindfolded. Bile rose up and and burnt at his throat, he choked as he swallowed it back down.

"Oi, Bertolt I think he's finally awake now!"

He almost wished the blindfold had remained on as light filled his sight and he winced from its intensity.  
"Hey Eren! It's been a while!"

Eren couldn't figure out why Bertolt was smiling so happily, hell it'd been months since he'd last seen them in the forest. What could they possibly want now?

He squirmed uncomfortably realising he was sitting in a pool of his own slick and was still naked. 

"Hey Reiner and Bertolt... looks like you've done well surviving this long!"  
He tried to sound up beat, like everything was all alright. Like the fear wasn't causing his chest to tighten and the panic wasn't clawing at his heart.

"Yeah, things have been! Thanks for asking... I bet you're wondering why we finally came for you... well you can thank Hanji for that"  
With Hanji's name the panic pierced his heart and his blood ran cold  
"You see we watched all your experiments... every single on she conducted outside, it was brutal really ...but finally yesterday... we realised you were in heat and well that was definitely worth the wait. See Reiner wanted to take you right away after she started, but we didn't know if you'd go into heat for us... so all we could do was wait"

Eren felt sick he had a horrible feeling where this was going.  
"We don't have any omegas in our village... so no ones ever had the chance to breed with one and given that you bred with a human and had a full blooded human child we wanted to know if breeding with a shifter would create a shifter baby"

"Seriously... you dragged me out here for this?"

Reiner closed the distance and punched Eren in the mouth  
"It might not mean much to you but this is the future of our village at sake, so don't take it too personally!"  
Eren spat the blood from his mouth and eyed the shackles in Bertolt hands.

"Eren we wish we didn't have to do this but we have our own orders too... I wish you knew the truth about all of this and I hope you won't think of us too badly for it..."

He tried to move, his mind was screaming but his body wasn't obeying all he could do was whimper as Bertolt fastened the shackles to his wrists and Reiner anchored the chains.

His mind had shut down as soon the shackles had closed. He knew what was going to happen but he couldn't fight, his mind had trapped him in the room with the MPs, although in this waking nightmare Bertolt and Reiner now replaced the faceless men. 

He could tell his legs were spread, he could feel a hot breath on his ear and then he felt the pain as he was penetrated. 

*  
He had no idea how many days he'd been kept in the chains, for the most part he was out of it, only "waking" for increasingly shorter periods.

They never talked to him and even if they had he wouldn't have been able to reply. Instead he'd sit there with his eyes wide open and his nightmares on replay.

*  
Levi had snapped. He'd more than snapped. Armin would say he was possessed with a fury that refused to die. 

Everyday for the last week he'd replayed the moments after they'd realised Eren was missing. The growl Levi had released still woke him in the middle of the night.

And then the news came, the walls had been breached. 

Armin was the only one who'd been left behind. Well him and Reni and he was terrified.

Even Levi had been sent to the front lines, Armin had tried to protest but Levi's rage had scared every Erwin. Without Eren around it seemed Levi no longer knew what he was living for. The kind captain he'd come to know through Eren's words was like a fairytale character, the only one spared from his wrath was Reni.

Armin wouldn't tell even if it had been Eren who asked... he wouldn't tell of the conversation he'd over heard between Erwin and Levi. He hadn't even meant to eavesdrop but it was right after Eren had gone missing and Armin had been sent to find Hanji.

They were both caught on the steps and froze when the angry words reached their ears.  
"Levi this is exactly why I didn't want you taking a mate! You barely survived the deaths of Farlan and Isabel! I remember the rage in your blood, it was like you were another person and it took years for the anger to run dry!"

Hanji had taken him by the hand and lead him back down to base of the steps, he'd opened his mouth not sure what to say. Hanji had tiredly scrubbed her face.

"Give then a moment before we head back up.... they probably should have had this argument months ago... if they had things probably won't have got so bad with Eren. I know Erwin went about things the wrong way... to the point he took it too far but that's because Levi was the person who was most important to him here. He was the one who was there when Levi lost everything again and he knew how bad things would be if it happened all over again..."  
Armin nodded. He didn't know what else to do. The commanders actions hardly seemed like those of a jealous person so there had to be more to it. Like who were Isabel and Farlan...

They sat there in silence until Hanji finally stood. She offered him a weak smile and started up the stairs, he scrambled after.

Armin had expected the room to be trashed after all the yelling but instead Levi was standing there with his face buried against Reni and Erwin had a hand on his shoulder, he nervously coughed and Erwin jumped before moving away.

Raising his head Levi looked straight at Hanji his voice hoarse as he whispered out  
"Bathroom..."

Hanji crossed the room and pulled the door open, she let out a small cry at the sight in front of her.  
"Oh god..."

"Arlet take Reni from here for now..."  
Armin moved across the room as Erwin had instructed and waited as Levi kissed his sons forehead before placing him into Armin's arms.

He forced himself not to look back as he'd walked away.

After that Levi would take Reni at night while Armin looked after him from dawn till dusk. Everyday Levi would get a little angrier as he found no sign of Eren. Everyday Armin found it harder to have hope.

He watched them all leave, Levi had ridden to the front, not caring about his recklessness. He wondered if Levi would finally find any leads when they reached the walls and knew the situation. He wondered if Hanji would tell Levi about the conversation they'd had, Armin had wondered if Eren was taken because he was in heat. The look on Hanji's face... he had no words but the look told him he'd hit close to home with something and he wondered if it was Eren's secret.

*  
Levi was beyond furious as he galloped towards the wall. He wanted his mate! He wanted to take Eren and Reni and run. Never had he hated his life as much as he did right now and let the anger bubble in his blood. Maybe some of the tension would be eased with the slaying of titans...

He'd always known there was something in his blood, something that couldn't be calmed once activated. But Eren stopped those feelings, he'd almost forgotten them completely. Thoughts of Eren only made him madder and he spurred his horse on faster, his body itched for the thrill of the kill.

Only when they got there they found nothing wrong. No one knew what was going on and no breeches visible. His body trembled with anger... he could have been using this time to search for Eren.

He took off along the walls, he could stand the stares he knew he was getting  
"Yo! Captain! It's been a while..."  
His steps faltered and he spun on the spot. He knew that voice. Before he could process his movements he'd already drawn his blade and thrown himself towards where Reiner was standing. Bertolt was the one who stopped him  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you... we're the only ones who know where Eren is after all"  
He stopped just short of Reiner his blades still ready to strike him down  
"He's right you know Ackerman..." Levi took a step back glaring as Bertolt casually walked over to Reiners side. He could smell Eren on him and he snarled.  
"Give him back!"  
He swung out with his blades but both shifters casually stepped back  
"It seems love doesn't suit you at all... your moves have grown sloppy old man"

He stepped and swing out his blade nicking Reiner. Reiner only smiled as the wound began to steam.  
"Lay down your blades and come with us and we might let you take him home... that's if he wants too"  
"Captain!!"  
"Stay back!"  
He snarled at Mikasa who was now standing just behind him  
Reiner leaned across to look at Mikasa  
"He's right you know! How badly does it hurt that Eren chased an Ackerman that wasn't you!"

Mikasa saw red. They knew something about Eren and drew her blades preparing to strike   
"You know we could kill you both before you could blink... now as I was saying captain shall we go see your lovely omega?"  
Levi dropped his blade and Reiner shifted into his titan form followed by Bertolt. Levi stood still as Bertolt reached out and grabbed him.

Levi could hear the voices of the rest of the squad but he couldn't focus pass the roaring off his blood. He felt Bertolt grip tighten and his vision started to darken. His last thought was "Eren I'm sorry"

*  
He honestly hadn't expected to wake. Let alone to wake in one piece. He staggered to his feet. 

It took a moment for the scene in front of him sink in. Eren. Eren was right in front of him but the moment of happiness he felt at the sight hell away. He knew his omegas look too well, his eyes wide not seeing. He snarled, his alpha enraged to see his omega in chains.

Reiner walked out from the shadows and placed his hands on Eren's shoulders  
"Did you know as soon as you put chains on him he becomes as silent as a doll? No matter what we did he didn't even respond..."

Levi went to step forward but felt a hand grab his arm, he retched his arm away, snarling towards where Bertolt stood behind him.

"What the fuck did you do to him!?"

Reiner lent forward and ran his fingers down Eren's cheek while his free hand raised a blade to Eren's throat  
Levi watched the shifter run his tongue over the edge of Eren's ear  
"Oh I think you know exactly what we did and why too..."

"He considered you friends, you stepped in and saved him from the MPs..."  
"See we needed Eren... we asked him to come with us but he was too scared so we waited... we let him plant the seed to see what would happen, but we have our orders too. How does it feel to know your omegas at the centre of everything but the poor boy doesn't have a clue!"

"What fuck are you talking about?"

"How would you feel if everything you knew about the titans and the wall and hell the royal family was all a lie. How would you feel knowing someone out there had messed with your memories? All we want is for the truth to come out... Eren was just a side experiment. We have no omegas of our own and we're curious about the possibility of an omega shifter giving birth to shifter babies... Eren was so very kind enough to come with us... although he did put up a bit of a fight at first, but bring up your son and he was like putty... or it could have been blood loss..."  
"Reiner you're talking too much..."

"So Ackerman we give you back your omega with the promise we'll be watching. Though I should warn you if you even try to come after us we will slaughter you both and then your son"

Bertolt released Levi's arm and Levi watched as he walked pass and caught up to Reiner. They both offered him a small wave before turning and walking out.

Levi's blood was boiling. He stood still until Reiner and Bertolt had left. As soon as there footsteps faded he ran to Eren's side.

Levi swore he realised that the shackles needed a key. He looked around for something to pick the lock with but nothing was there.

He made the mistake of look down at Eren's naked form. His teen had lost a lot of weight and his ribs showed, his skin was also lighter. His gaze shifted further down he snarled again.

Blood, semen and slick coated Eren's thighs thickly, it was clear they'd raped him over and over. His alpha panicked at the thought that Eren might possibly be pregnant, he tried to reason with himself that they wouldn't have returned him if he was. He needed someone else here for this. The urge to give into his rage was too strong. 

He realised with a sickening feeling that he'd have to cut Eren out. That was the reason Reiner had left the knife on the top of the chair behind Eren's head.

He stripped his shirt and ripped it into four. He'd need to tie off just above the cut marks or Eren would likely die of blood loss.

His stomach rolled and he realised he couldn't bring himself to do it. He unwrapped the male shift tourniquets. And he raised his hand to close Eren's eyes. He pressed s kiss to Eren's temple as a promise and jogged out toward the way Reiner and Bertolt had headed. He ran until he saw daylight and realised he was in the middle of a forest. He let out a howl. He had no choice but to cut Eren free.

His footsteps were heavy as he walked back to his omega. He fell down heavily in front of Eren. He picked up the knife and examined the edge. It was sharp but nicked.  
He said a small prayer to whoever was listening and cut into Eren.

Eren didn't even flinch. Not even when Levi vomited next to him from his actions. Levi's fingers shook as his hands became slick with Eren's blood. He sobbed as there had been no other way. He could only pray Eren would forgive him, he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself.

It seemed to take hours to cut Eren free he'd waited for each site to steam and heal before moving on. 

When Eren was finally free Levi pulled him against, he sobbed into his omegas shoulder. Even if Eren had healed he still needed to wake his omega up. He looked around the room and decided outside would be better, he didn't know what would happen. He forced himself to his feet while he cradled Eren to his chest. His knees wouldn't lock properly but he still forced himself forward. He wouldn't let Eren down again.

Sitting outside the structure he lowered Eren against a tree.

He wished he had a way to clean them both up before he woke his love but the trees seemed to stretch on and and on.

"Eren... Eren!"  
He shook Eren's delicate frame and winced as he slapped his omegas face. Eren's eyes fluttered for a moment before the opened slightly. Immediately Eren started to fight in panic he screamed at Levi to let him go before vomiting down his front.

Levi wished he hadn't been so hasty as to destroy his shirt and was forced to wipe the mess off Eren while his omega sobbed harder.  
"Eren... it's alright... I'm here now..."  
Eren raised his head and his body went limp, he finally looked Levi in the face before dissolving back into sobs  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
He repeated it over and over until he finally fell back limp.

Levi wiped his hands on his pants and undid his cloak, he wrapped it around Eren's shoulders before picking Eren up. His omega was so thin, it was hard to believe someone could loose so much weight so fast. Levi did the only thing he could think of he checked for marks left by Reiner and Bertolt. He walked around in a circle before finding a broke branch. He took the chance that it'd been caused by one of the shifters and lined himself up with sun before beginning to walk away from the branch.


	18. 18

Levi stumbled and feel against a tree, he didn't know how long he'd walked for but Eren was yet to wake again.

He allowed himself to sink down against the tree and shifted Eren into his lap. 

What had Eren ever done to deserve this.

He'd thought having Eren back would quell the heat flowing through his veins but his bloodlust had only grown. Reiner and Bertolt were once his omegas friends and even if Eren had sworn to kill them, it was still no easy feat to follow through with. 

The experiments had set Eren back weeks in progress, although yes his omega could now control his titan form and clearly explain his wants and needs while shifted the price had been to high. He didn't know if he could stay by his omegas side through all the nightmares again while Reiner and Bertolt were both free to do as they please.

He readjusted Eren in his lap the boy flinching when Levi rested his arse against this thigh.  
"...Levi... it hurts..."  
Levi jumped when Eren talked, he thought his mate was still unconscious.  
"Shh Eren I'm here... what hurts...?"  
Levi pretty sure all of Eren would be tender, even if his shifter powers had healed the physical trauma his brat was clearly dehydrated and exhausted  
Eren moaned shifted his weight from Levi's thigh. Levi frowned  
"Eren I'm going to have to examine you... you should have healed by now so you shouldn't be in pain..."  
Eren nodded and Levi frowned, it was like his omega didn't care.

Levi moved forward so he could lay Eren on his side, his best shivered and twitches against the forest floor  
"It's alright... I'm here... I'm going to start now..."  
Eren sighed

Levi swallowed down his anger at the sight of the abuse Eren had suffered, he couldn't suppress the growl that came with realising Eren was bleeding from his abused opening. He wished he had some water to wash away the traces of slick and blood but more importantly the titan shifters cum. It revolted him to see the way it clung to HIS mate. His fingers started to tremble...  
"Eren you're bleeding... I'm going to have to touch you... I need so see why... I'm sorry, I'll be quick I promise"

He placed a hand against Eren's his and rubbed small circles with his thumb. Eren hadn't replied and Levi hoped he'd passed out again.

Shakily he slid a finger into Eren trying to feed for any tears. He'd been wrong about his omega benign unconscious as a sob came from Eren and his body started to shake.  
"Shhh... its alright.. its just me..."  
He ran his finger gently around trying to feel for tears but found now, instead his finger tip brushed over something... he frowned... he slid a second finger in and Eren whimpered.  
"It's alright... its just me..."

It was awkward but Levi soon had the item trapped between the tips of his two fingers. He slid it down and out, trying to ignore Eren's cries of discomfort. Once it was out he realised what it was. The key for the cuffs they'd left Eren in. 

He saw red. 

He would slaughter them. Slaughter them all!

He flung the key away in disgust and rolled Eren back up so he was sitting between Levi's legs. He gently tried to sooth his mate and pressed kisses to his forehead. His gaze fell down to Eren's stomach and he prayed his love wasn't pregnant. He knew he'd probably lose Eren forever is he was, something would break inside the teen and that would be the final straw.

He had to laugh at being stuck with Eren in a forest again, only this time he didn't have his manoeuvre gear and Eren was in a more physically stable state. He reminded himself that last time didn't turn out too badly in the end and tried to tell himself to be more optimistic.

*  
Levi couldn't sleep even if he wanted, Eren was twitching and drifting in and out of it. He needed to get his brat help.   
He didn't even bother trying to explain to Eren that they were about to move out again, he doubted Eren comprehend the fact he was safe now let alone the fact they'd started their journey home.

Levi stood and stumbled, he winced as the blood flow returned to his legs. He stumbled again and whacked his shoulder against the tree, without thinking he kicked out against it in anger only hurting his foot in the process. He shook his head and lent down to pick Eren up.

One foot after the other. It was all he could do.

The day was too hot for this kind of close contact and to be trekking through the forest. He felt himself growing even more dehydrated, they'd have to stop or risk collapse. He found a slightly elevated spot and laid Eren out on it. He tried to ignore how painful Eren's cracked lips looked.

All he could do was lay down next to Eren in the cool shade of the forest and wait until the temperature had dropped.

*  
Eren woke up to see Levi sleeping so peacefully next to him. He didn't understand what was going on... sitting up he was careful not to disturb his exhausted alpha, he cast a glance around the forest. He had no idea what was going on. Frustrated, tears began to slide down his face. Why was Levi here? Surely he knew what had happened? His alpha wouldn't want him now... his gaze fell to his stomach and he stifled back a scream of terror, what if he was pregnant? What happened then? He dissolved into sobs, he couldn't keep himself quiet but Levi didn't stir.

Eren's heart sank further. Crawling over he gently shook his alpha, still Levi didn't wake. Eren wiped his eyes and looked down at his alphas face. Fevered brow, cracked lips and breathy pants. His alpha was burning with fever. Eren sobbed and cupped Levi's face in his hands, his tears falling on his alphas face.  
"Levi... Levi... please... please... you can't leave me here like this... come on alpha I need you..."  
Levi still wouldn't wake.

Eren looked around the forest but all he saw were trees, there was no one close, no sound of water, hell there wasn't even the usual call of birds you'd expect to hear. He pulled himself together and looked around for Levi's tracks. He could do this. He had to do this. Levi wouldn't die because of trash like him.

He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and knelt down to pick Levi up, he staggered slight from his alphas weight but forced his knees to lock. He grit his teeth and cast another glance at Levi's face before he started walking.

One foot after the other. 

Eren's body screamed at him with every step and he felt himself growing further dehydrated. He hadn't wanted to shift... he'd been too afraid he wouldn't be able to like when he'd been pregnant before. He also feared he would be able to control his form... but he knew it was highly likely they'd both die here if he didn't. Gently he laid Levi down and pressed a kiss to his lips, before nodding and stepping back. He bit down hard on his hand. Steam erupted. He wanted to scream with relief. Scooping to pick up Levi he began to run.

Given his height he could see they still had a way to go until they reach the forest edge. He howled and started to run.

He hated how good it felt when he shifted, the power and strength he felt in every step was like a drug. He heard himself roar again. The forest passed in a blur, he didn't care about the wave of destruction he was leaving, he even pushed the bloodlust he felt aside. This time he'd save Levi.

He stumbled and skidded to a stop, he could hear something. He scanned the trees for the source of the sound but saw nothing. He set off again more cautious. The trees were starting to thin but his consciousness was slipping. He knew he had to shift back. He didn't want to believe he'd kill Levi but he didn't trust himself not too. He laid his alpha down and shifted back. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

*  
Levi could hear voices... coming closer and closer. His eyes snapped open and his head spun as he sat up too fast. He would have groaned but his throat was too dry. Eren!

His body hurt and his world was spinning, he knew he had heatstroke and he knew they could both die if something wasn't done fast. 

Crawling over he struggled to his omegas side. Eren's body laid looking almost broken, he could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. His fingers shook as he straightened Eren's body out, small shots of steams grew and fell. He moved down to his brats legs. Eren's thighs were thick with blood and Levi felt sick he didn't want to think of what that meant.

"Levi!..."  
He knew that voice!  
A flare went up and his eyes burnt with pain from the intrusion of light...  
He felt hands against his face and something pressed to his lips, he sipped down the water, forcing himself not to gulp it down.  
His head still felt unbearably tender  
"Hanji... don't... let them... see Eren like this... don't let them touch him..."  
He heard Hanji speaking but the words didn't register  
He whole body shook and his vision started to grey  
"Hanji... they were worse than the MPs..."  
He slumped forward into her arms.

*  
Hanji didn't know what to do. Both Levi and Eren were both severely dehydrated and she'd already figured out what had happened to Eren without Levi confirming it. She sorted through the pack she'd brought with her. She'd help keep Eren's secret. Dousing the cloth she'd brought she stared on Eren's thighs. Her fingers shook as she scrubbed, tears formed at the thought there was more than blood she was wiping away. She threw the bloodied cloth away and found out a bandage. Rolling Eren she was able to the cloaked down around Eren's waist, at least he would be completely exposed. She was grateful Eren hadn't woken, she didn't know what to say. 

She moved up and dribbled water into Eren's broken and bleeding lips. His colour was was bad like Levi he was struggling to draw breath.

She heard a crash and looked up to find Mikasa looking down at her  
"Eren!" Mikasa jumped down and went to run to Eren's side, Hanji stepped in and stopped her. She held Mikasa tight as she kicked and screamed  
"Mikasa he'll be ok but we need to get them back to the others..."  
She took Mikasas face in her hands and stared her in the eye  
"I'll take Eren, you need to take Levi! We can do this!"  
Mikasa looked past her at Eren and nodded.  
Hanji helped her lift Levi onto her back and and secured him to her before sending her on ahead.

She had to be more careful with Eren. She didn't want to tie his wrists but needed to so she could hold him properly. She let out a small apology. And hefted the teen up, she frowned at how light he was but was soon moving.

 

*  
The small camp they'd set up was on chaos, Mikasa had already brought Levi into what was being used as there command tent of sorts. They'd spent days tracking down Reiner and Bertolts trail, the only bit of really luck they'd had was Mikasa saw which way they'd gone.

Pushing her way into the tent Hanji ordered everyone out, Mikasa didn't want to leave but Hanji went her to boil water. They both knew it was a task to keep her busy but she still nodded and went.

Hanji examined what she had available and wished they were back in the infirmary.

They both desperately needed fluids and Levi's body was clearly fighting a fever. A dangerous combination. Taking the flask of water she used what was left to make a cold compress and press it to Levi's forehead. 

She moved away to source more water, they really hadn't planned their "rescue properly" she'd need to send people out to see if they could find water.

Still she'd do what she could for her friends. No way would they die on her watch!

Mikasa returned with the small about of water they'd been able to spare to boil. It was sadly lacking. Hanji sighed and asked Mikasa to sit with Levi. She could stay as long as she stayed away from Eren. 

She set up a small partition of sorts form her cloak and Levi's. It wasn't much but it'd do. She kept her feeling under check as she freed Eren from Levi's cloak. 

Physically he seemed to be fine, there was no more blood between his thighs. She worried about his mental state now. It'd taken 3 days for them to reach the forest and she didn't know what had happened in that time. 

She moved away and found some powder before dissolving it in water. It would essentially sedate Eren for the next 12 hours. She sat him up slightly and opened his mouth before gently pouring it down his throat. Only very little of it spilt. She laid him back down and began her examination.

She started at his head and moved down his shoulder and to his chest, Eren's breasts were hard and she could feel the build up of milk. He was lucky to even still be lactating. She frowned and moved away to dip a cloth in the boiled water, he held it away from her until it finally cooled enough to lay across Eren's chest. Moving down she checked him for and signs of punctures and tears but his skin was smooth and clear. She wondered if he'd shifted recently.

Once she'd examined him she moved back to his chest. She felt like a total pervert as her fingers worked Eren's nipples, but the teen would feel better once the pressure was relieved. She looked with morbid fascination as his milk began to flow. It was amazing what the human body could do.

When she was done she wiped his chest down and felt around his breasts, relieved to find the pressure gone.

She heard a rough cough and hurried back over to Levi's side. His eyes were open but slightly glassy.   
"Mikasa can you give us a moment..."  
She watched the look on the teens face. Anger, annoyance and dejection. But Mikasa still left.

"Hey Levi! Can you hear me"  
Levi groaned and raised his hand to his head  
"Tsk stay still! You have a fever... before you ask I've taken a look at Eren and physically he's alright, just dehydrated too. Right now you're more of a worry but rest assured I'll be here with you all night!"  
She smiled widely as Levi winced  
"I want to see him..."  
Hanji sighed  
"I'll let you see him when your fever breaks. He's alright and I've set up a screen with our cloaks so no one can see him and no one knows what happened..."  
"If they ask tell them he was kept in chains the whole time... don't tell them anymore than that..."  
Hanji scoffed lightly  
"Levi! You should know me better than that by now! Now close your eyes and stop being so stubborn"  
She watched Levi struggle to keep them open. 

Once again she poured water into his mouth and changed the compress. She intended to clean Levi down but now decided against it. She instead stepped out the tent where she was immediately swamped with questions. She was glad they'd only brought a few people: Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Ymir and Krista.  
"Right. I know you're all worried but we need to find some more water. Eren was held in confinement and I don't know much more but right now they're severely dehydrated.   
"I'll go!"  
All eyes fell on Connie  
"I'll look for water..."  
Sasha immediately volunteered to go with him.  
Hanji told the rest of them to keep watch and to rest, they'd leave early tomorrow.

 

*  
Levi's fever broke before dawn and though he was still dehydrated Hanji was finally starting to the feel relief of having her two friends back.

Even if that meant putting up Levi's bad temper.

He refused to move from Eren's side, his hand firmly in Eren's.

Hanji had sourced some extra clothes and Levi wouldn't help her dress the still unconscious omega. Instead he sent her out to organise everyone and get them ready to move out.

Connie and Sasha hadn't found much in the way of water, just a small pond so she'd boiled the water from it and collected the precipitation. 

She had Levi drink and then watched as he titled Eren and helped the boy drink... well he poured water into his lovers mouth and hoped for the best.

She packed everything around them before Levi went to pick Eren up, he was still weakened from his fever and Hanji ended up with her arm around Eren's other side as they carried his form out.   
Mikasa wouldn't stop hovering and she could see the effort to Levi not to snap. 

Finally once their borrowed horses were loaded up she helped Levi mount and then passed Eren's form up to him. She didn't want them riding together but Levi refused to let anyone touch Eren and she didn't want to deal with an angry alpha.

It was a slow ride, she made them stop for regular breaks and so she could check on Eren's condition. At Levi's request the gave Eren more medication to keep him sedated.

They didn't stop until the moon was already high in the sky and they'd found an adequate supply of water. The river wasn't much but there were a few deep parts they could bathe in and it was running so there wasn't as many dangers as if it's been stagnant.

Levi waited until everyone else had bathed. He spent his time slowly slipping the water and picking at the rations Hanji had forced into his hands. Hanji had shown him where she thought they were on the map, he realised they were a lot closer than he thought and if they rode hard they'd be able to make it back to HQ around lunchtime tomorrow.

Finally Hanji informed him that everyone else had bathed and he could take Eren down now if he wanted. Abandoning his dinner he picked Eren up and held him to his chest. Hanji made a movement like she wanted to help but he waved her off. 

Sitting on the waters edge he stripped himself off and then Eren. His skin felt revolting and he shuddered, reminding himself he'd be clean soon. He gently pressed kisses to each of Eren's finger tips before picking him back up and wading into the water.

Even though it was spring the water was freezing and goosebumps erupted across his skin. He didn't mind. He waded on further and gently lowered Eren into the water. He kept a knee under his omegas back for support as Eren's body floated and he began to wipe the boy down. He wished they'd had soap so he could scrub away the traces of Reiner and Bertolt. Anger once again forming at his uselessness in the situation. His fingers scrubbed Eren's scalp, his brat really needed a hair cut. Finally once he was satisfied he rinsed his own body down. 

He was freezing by the time he brought Eren back to the shore. He used the cloak Hanji had given him to dry them both down. Even if the "rescue party" had been hastily put together he still appreciated all their efforts. It was clear how loved Eren was by everyone.

He stayed with Eren, down by the river until Hanji finally came and got him. Everyone else had already turned in for the night.

*  
Levi's prediction over arriving at lunch time was right. The whole place was buzzing with news of their return, even Armin had come down and was standing there with Reni.  
"Hanji I'm taking Eren back up to our room. I don't know what he'll be like when he wakes up..."  
Hanji frowned  
"I want to give him a shot of contraceptives and another of vitamins, he'd lost a lot of weigh and I'm worried about it"  
Levi nodded  
"I know. But I also know Eren wouldn't want to be where people can see him like this. Can you ask Arlet to come up with Reni?"  
Hanji nodded and Levi repositioned Eren into his arm.  
Ignoring everyone else he began walking.

He could see Hanji talking to Armin and Armin nodded before beginning to follow Levi. He also watched as Mikasa began to follow too and sighed. He knew that Eren and her hadn't been talking but he couldn't very well send the teen away. Armin probably needed her company too.

Armin pushed past him and unlocked the door, holding it open for Levi to carry Eren inside. 

Once Eren was settled he moved across to the teen and took Reni from him. He was so relieved to see his son was doing alright. He watched as Armin squirmed and tried to offer a smile. He hoped it didn't look like he was scowling.  
"What is it...?"  
Armin shifted and looked at his feet  
"I uh... I cleaned the rest of the bathroom... the bits you'd missed and the windows been replaced now too..."  
Levi looked up. Even if he was furious it wasn't like him to leave any traces when he cleaned  
"Thank you... and thank you for always looking after Reni for us... I know it must be hard"  
Armin shook his head and smiled  
"I may not be much of a solider, we all know that I'm not like you sir, or Eren or Mikasa. So I'm just happy o can help"  
Levi couldn't help but frown  
"Arlet you have one thing that Eren and I don't. A sharp mind. That's more important that brawn on the battle field. Try to have more confidence..."  
Armin stared at him not quiet believing what he'd heard he nodded   
"Do you both mind leaving?... I don't know how Eren will be when he wakes up..."

Armin nodded and took Mikasas hand pulling her out with him. She clearly didn't want to go.

Levi snuggled against his son. And carried him into the bathroom. Armin had done a good job, there wasn't a single drop of blood left.

He stripped his son and stripped himself before filling the bath. 

Stepping in he sighed with relief and Reni squirmed against him, clearly happy. He pressed small kisses to his sons forehead.

He scrubbed himself clean in jerky movements before before gently washing Reni. He loved the way his son smiled as he gently rubbed his squishy belly. He let himself have this moment, once Eren woke up everything would change.

He laid there talking to Reni about nothing in particular until the water finally turned cold. Taking his time he dried his son and pressed kisses to his belly before dressing him. Reni was probably hungry by now and that'd have to wait until Levi'd bathed Eren. 

He placed Reni down in his crib and dried himself off before dressing in a pair of lose pants, no doubt he'd probably end up soaked again by the time he was done bathing Eren. 

Heading back into the bathroom he rinse the tub clean before filling it with warm water, the bath he ran for Eren was warmer than the one he'd run for Reni and himself.

Coming back to the bed he looked down at Eren's sleeping form, his lovers face completely lax as he slept a dreamless sleep. Levi sighed at the job ahead of him and began to strip Eren down, he winced at the dirty clothes and threw them in the corner. He sighed once again as he carried Eren to the bath and lowered him in. He longed to have Eren open his eyes, he missed their gorgeous green hues but he was scared of what he'd see in them. 

Picking up the wash cloth he soaped it up and began to work. He saved washing Eren's hair for last, his played with the shaggy mop, his brat had needed a hair cut for a while but he didn't dare even approach the topic, not while Eren was so fragile. The last thing he wanted his omega thinking was that Levi didn't love him the way he was.

When Eren was dried again, Levi propped him up between his legs so he could hold Reni while he fed. He'd remembered Eren's words about how he didn't want Reni to go without. Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder and breathed in his lover, he still smelt so sweet and enticing but it was different from the smell he produced when he was in heat, Levi wanted to commit it to memory before suppressant robbed it from him again.  
He may have his omega back but that was just physically, he'd have to struggle to mend his mates broken mind.

Levi found he couldn't let Eren go, even to lay Reni back down in his cot. Instead he let himself fall asleep with his arms loosely around Eren's waist and Reni asleep on Levi's side of the bed.

*  
It was late morning by the time he woke up. His back sore from the position but Eren was still against his chest and that was a small win in his eyes.

He gently shook Eren but his omega didn't wake. He didn't want to leave Eren's side not even to go to the bathroom and it almost physically hurt to be those few metres away.

He stretch again as he walked out the bathroom and poured himself a glass of water. He knew realistically he was still dehydrated but he worried more for Eren's sake. The only water Eren had been getting is what he and Hanji had given him. He tilted Eren's head forward and poured a little into his omegas throat. Immediately Eren started to cough and Levi nearly dropped the glass.  
He could only stand there feeling a little guilty as Eren choked on the water before reaching out, Levi pressed the glass into his hand and was relieved as Eren finished it himself.

His omega finally opened his eyes, it took a long moment for realisation to sink in, immediately Eren looked down to the bed and pulled Reni up close to him. He held his son to his chest as he started to rock and cry.

Levi went to take a step closer but Eren stopped him  
"Please don't... I just need a little space..."  
Levi's mouth went dry. He felt like an idiot of course Eren wouldn't want anyone near him.

Levi forced himself to sit on the chair at his desk. He could see the stack of paperwork waiting for him but he couldn't take his eyes off Eren. 

Eren's mind was a mess. All he wanted was to hold Reni, just a world with the two of them. If he was back here now then he was sure everyone was would know what happened, Levi would know what happened. There's no way his alpha would want him now. But at the same time he wanted to be selfish he wanted Levi to hold him and kiss him better, tell him it was all a bad dream. He looked down at Reni's perfect face. It didn't matter what they did to him... as long as Reni was alright. His son opened his eyes to stare up at him and Eren for the feeling he was being asked for breakfast. He could almost smile at the sight and held Reni close so the boy could suckle from him.

He knew what Reiner and Bertolt had wanted, but his mind had bathed him in memories from the MPs and remembered very little of what the two shifters had done to him, still he moved a hand from Reni and rested it on his stomach.  
"You don't have to worry... Hanji said you've shifted since then and she gave you a dose of contraceptives so even if you were pregnant you aren't now"  
Eren's head shot up and he started to cry harder, this time with relief. When he thought about it could vaguely remember shifting to save Levi, his blood ran cold as he remembered the fear he'd felt when he though Levi was dying.

He hadn't heard Levi move or felt him sit down in front of him and jumped when his alpha took his face in his hands before wiping away his tears. Eren noticed that Levi also had tears in his eyes and brought his arm up to pull his alpha close. The both dissolved into each other shoulders. Both crying. Both apologising. Each telling the other they had nothing to be sorry for. Only breaking the movement when Reni was fed.

Eren pulled Reni up to his shoulder, his son seemed to have doubled in size in his absence.

He put his arm back out to pull Levi close to him again, his alpha didn't shirk away from him... that was good right...?  
"Eren I'm so sorry I was late! I was so angry and I couldn't find you!..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I knew you'd come for me... and you did... and we're home now... can we... can we not talk about this... I just need you here like this..."

Levi nodded and pulled back so he was looking Eren in the eyes  
"I'm not going anywhere... the whole world can go to hell for all I care..."  
He watched the relief in Eren's eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

They sat in quiet silence before the sound of Levi's stomach broke it. Eren blushed and looked away while Levi glared down at it.  
"Do you think you can eat?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't think my stomach can handle much of anything at the moment..."  
Levi frowned  
"Eren do you think you could maybe manage some weak broth, you've lost a fair bit of weight, even Hanji's worried over it..."

Eren chewed his lip before nodding. He didn't need Levi to remind him, he could feel how little he weighed.   
Levi looked around the room  
"What's wrong...?"  
"I don't want to leave you... last time I left you..."  
His sentence trailed off and he glared at the window. Eren sighed  
"Levi... please... I can't move as it is and I won't have you starving because of someone like me... but can you maybe leave the door open... so I can hear you coming and leaving..."  
Levi frowned he wanted to lock Eren away from the world but his brat wanted the door open... he supposed Eren wanted the reassurance that if he wanted to go he could. No one was holding him captive... he nodded and pulled his shirt on before shoving his feet in his boots, he knew he looked a mess but didn't care. 

Casting a regretful look back at Eren, Levi left. 

Eren watched him go and took a deep breath to calm himself. He'd been locked away and found himself scared of the idea of locked doors. He heard footsteps on the stone steps and frowned, they were too heavy for Levi. His breath caught in his throat as Erwin appeared at the door.

He tried to breath but his lungs had forgotten how. Reni cried as his grip tightened and he brought his knees to his chest. His eyes darted across the room looking for an escape.

Erwin froze as he watched Eren dissolved into a panic attack. He'd come to talk to the omega because Levi was gone. Hanji still hadn't reported to him what had happened and he was left wondering and worrying for Levi. Of course any information Eren could give him would be helpful but he needed Eren to tell him what had happened with Levi. 

He'd hoped that Levi leaving Eren so soon meant he boy was alright. That they hadn't hurt him. The wild panic told him otherwise. He didn't know what he should do  
"Eren... Eren... I'm hear about Levi.... not about you... alright?"  
Eren relaxed slightly at his words but his guard was still up. Holding his hands up he walked over and sat in the chair at Levi's desk. He didn't know how long he'd have until Levi returned.

He kept he words precise and picked them carefully  
"How much do you know about Levi's past?"  
Eren stared at him knowing Erwin didn't actually expect him to answer. No he was supposed to keep his mouth shut.

"Levi comes from the underground... you should have heard of it by rumours. Murder, rape, prostitution, no one cares down there... hell a man would kill his family for the right amount of money... Levi used to run his own gang. His two best friends... Isabel and Farlan... Isabel used to trail after Levi and even called him "big brother...". He had no one, his mother died and his uncle tried to shoot him... but those 2 were all he needed"

Erwin waited for Eren to proceed what he'd just heard.

"The three of them took a job, they were paid to kill me... that's how they ended up in the survey corps... and that's what lead to Levi losing his family... he'd thought they'd be safe and left the battlefield to seek me out... in the end he couldn't do it... he returned just in time to watch his family be eaten. After that it was like a switch was thrown, he lost himself to bloodlust. He didn't care if he died and he fought like a man with nothing to lose..."

Eren looked down at Reni. 

"I don't know if you've ever seen him lose control like that, but when he does he's like a wild animal... he vowed he'd never take a mate, he'd never get close to anyone again and then I saw him start to notice you... he said he saw a spark in your eyes and he wanted to see what you were made of... that only made me hate you more. The Levi I knew was obsessing over a titan shifter. Someone the world saw as a monster but still you were his job, his responsibility... when you disappeared that rage in his blood boiled again. I honestly feared for the safety of everyone..."

Eren stared not sure what to say. He hadn't seen this beast inside his alpha at all.

"I want to tell you my own story now. Maybe you'll see why I believe omegas have no place on the battlefield..."

Erwin narrowed his eyes and Eren flinched.

"I came from good breeding, all my life was spent in the military... that's how I got to where I am so young. I was about your age when it happened too, we had an older recruit in our squad, he was loved by everyone. He had the looks, the brains and never acted like he was better than anyone else... we were out on a training mission, nothing was supposed to go wrong... but he went into heat right there on the battlefield, even the betas lost their minds over him. They were so distracted that when the unit was attacked they couldn't even fight. They all died around him and he lost his mind"

Eren shuffled guiltily...   
"I'd been up the front fighting and didn't find him until the last titan fell. He was wandering through the bodies, completely naked and covered in blood. Every so often he'd stop and straddle a body, he was trying to mate with the team mates that had died because of him. Finally he noticed I was watching, he staggered and threw himself down at my feet... he begged for me to breed him right there. I still remember the slick that covered his thighs and the smell he was producing... and then he snapped. He took my knife from my belt and stabbed himself in the throat with it. That day 36 people died because of him... so imagine what I went through when I heard my best friend had taken an omega"

Eren hadn't realised he was crying until the drops fell onto Reni. Raising a shaking hand he wiped his eyes  
"Levi loses all rational thought when he's with you and it's like I don't even know him. I don't want him having to kill his own mate. Even if he says it's what you want, if he does he'll break and humanity will lose its greatest soldier... and all because you went into heat due to a training mission gone wrong..."

"Erwin!..."

Levi had heard Erwin's voice before he'd even made it halfway up the stairs. He forced himself to hold his temper long enough to place the tray of food down next to the door. 

He let out a snarl toward the man and stormed across to stand between his commander and his omega. Eren was sobbing and Erwin was to blame.   
"Don't be like that Levi... we were just having a civil chat... weren't we Yeager...?"  
"Like fuck it was anything close to civil. Get out before I kill you..."  
Levi snarled again and Erwin put his hands up

"Levi... its alright..."  
"Eren you are far from alright! You're shaking like a leaf and crying again.  
"It's alright Levi, he didn't do anything wrong... thank you Sir...."  
Erwin smiled and walked to the door  
"I want your reports on my desk tomorrow..."  
With that he left.

Levi was furious, he didn't even realise he was beginning to scare Eren. It wasn't until Eren began to whimper that Levi realised something was wrong.

He forced himself to walk over and grab the tray of food, taking a few extra seconds so Eren could calm down.

He sat down next to Eren  
"He really didn't hurt you? He didn't say anything to hurt you?"  
Eren shook his head, he tried to calm himself back down.

Eren looked at the bowl of broth with no interest and then his stomach started to turn, he passed Reni to Levi and ran to the bathroom.

Levi could hear his mate vomiting. And moved the food over to desk before placing Reni in his cot. He walked to the bathroom door and watched Eren's shaking form.  
"Eren...?"  
"Just... give... me a... moment..."

Levi winced, he had a feeling that all Eren had had for days was watcher and his throat must be on fire from the bile. He turned away and say down on the edge of the bed. This was going to be a long process. 

Eren shook with the effort to stay upright, his mouth tasted of bile and blood and his eyes burnt from the fumes. His heart was breaking for his alpha all over again. He appreciated what Erwin had been trying to tell him, but he still wished Levi was the one to tell him. But what's done was done. He slumped against the floor, his body felt like it was burning and the floor was so very cool.

His eyes started to close and all he could see was Reiner and Bertolt. He couldn't figure out the scene, he only remembered scattered snippets. Did they keep him on the floor. In his mind he felt their hands on him, spreading his legs, gripping his hips... his body twitches as his mind fought what was happening. He whimpered from the assault.

Levi heard Eren's whimper and was down next to his omega before he could even realise he moved. He watched as Eren whimpered and twitched. He reached out and took Eren by the shoulders, even with his eyes shut Eren flinched from the contact. Levi didn't let him go. He pulled him up to his chest and gently rocked his omega repeating his name over and over until Eren started to relax.

He cursed himself for leaving his brat earlier... he'd have to ask someone to drop food off for them... maybe Hanji could? He'd have to ask when she came to visit later.

He looked down and let out a sigh of relief that Eren hadn't wound up in his own mess. He gathered Eren up in his arms and laid him in bed. He ruffed his brats hair. 

Lately all it seemed he did was was carry Eren around. Still he'd rather carry him around for the rest of their lives than lose Eren.

He pulled the blankets up over Eren and kissed his forehead, he had a feeling Eren would probably wake up screaming the next time he woke up and wanted to be awake when he did. He walked over to the desk and looked down at the plates of food. Neither looked appealing and he couldn't blame Eren for vomiting after looking at it. Still he forced himself to choke down his own meal and set Eren's aside.

He sorted out the paper work on his desk... stupid shitty Erwin. Just because Levi had talked to him after Eren was taken didn't mean he wasn't still pissed at the man. And why was he even here in the first place! He took a deep breath trying to settle his anger and he found his thoughts shifting to Eren, more specifically Eren chained to that chair. The memory was still too raw and his hands shook. He gripped the desk edge like it was his lifeline and tried to rein his emotions back in. Finally he could breath again.

He looked at the paperwork pile. Erwin's report could wait for now, paperwork would give him something to focus on. Something to distract him... until he found himself thinking about what Reiner and Bertolt had mentioned... what did they mean everyone's memories were altered? What did that have to do with Eren? He scolded himself and looked back at the pile of jumbled papers. He took the first report and began to read.

*  
He wasn't even half way through the pile when Hanji arrived. The door was still open so she walked right in. He looked up and frowned at her, but she paid him no mind, instead walking over to Eren. She checked his temperature and pulse before frowning  
"Has he woken up yet?"  
"Yeah... I got him to drink some water too but food made his stomach turn and he passed out..."  
Hanji didn't need to know Erwin was here, he wanted to talk to Eren first about it  
"Levi he really needs to eat. He's just been through his heat and we don't know what he went through when he was taken..."  
"Don't you think I know that"  
He hadn't meant to snap, but he didn't know and she did too. He shook his head  
"Levi if you can't get him to eat by tomorrow morning I'm going to transfer him down to the infirmary..."  
Hanji stood her ground as Levi glared at her  
"Hanji are you implying I can't look after my mate?"  
His tone was icy  
"No I'm saying you need to be forceful with him and I don't think you can do it without your feelings getting in the way. But Levi if he doesn't eat he'll die"  
Hanji's tone left no room for interpretation   
"Look you can wake him if you need, that way if he can't eat due to nausea you'll be able to give him something for it right?"  
Hanji nodded 

"Eren..."  
She shook his shoulder gently and Eren sat bolt upright with a gasp. Hanji's instinct was too sooth him but Levi pushed her away and grabbed Eren   
"Eren... Eren!"  
His brats eyes were open and his breaths laboured   
"Does he do this a lot?"  
Levi nodded  
"It was settling down but then the last few weeks of the experiments it started to happen almost twice a day, everyday"  
"How do you usually snap him out of it"  
Levi winced   
"Usually if I slap him across the face he'll snap back to reality... he says he gets stuck in his head watching his nightmares... he doesn't remember anything that happens while he's like this either"  
Hanji hummed and Levi sighed  
It hurt every time he did it but still he slapped Eren's face.

Green eyes blinked at him confused  
"Le...vi...?"  
Levi nodded as Eren relaxed   
"Hi Eren!"  
Hanji sounded to fucking perky.  
"Do you want some water?"  
Eren nodded his gaze drifted down to his hands and Hanji went and filled the glass from earlier. She passed it to Levi who passed it to Eren. His brat drank it down with no complaint   
"Eren... how are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort..."  
Eren scrunched his nose up before answering that he had a headache  
"I'll bring you up something for that... do you think you can maybe eat something"  
Eren shook his head and Levi took the glass from him  
"Is it because of your headache? Are you nauseous?"  
Eren sighed before admitting that he was and Levi frowned. Why hadn't Eren told him this earlier.

"I'll go get something for the headache and nausea but then you need to eat... promise"  
Levi shot Hanji a glare but Eren mumbled that he promised. And Hanji have Levi a smile of triumph.  
"All right Eren I'll be right back"  
Hanji was practically buzzing as she walked out.

Levi sat across from Eren examining his lovers features. His eyes still held a slight spark and he wasn't shaking or crying... he wondered if Eren was still in shock.  
"Do you want some more water?"  
Eren shook his head and gazed down again, obviously he was overthinking something.  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
Eren opened his mouth and closed it again. Finally he opened his mouth again  
"Can... I maybe hold Reni for a while... if that's alright?"  
Levi frowned. Why was his omega asking to hold their son? Like he was about to say no or something...  
He moved over and picked Reni up before moving back to Eren and helping him take their son.  
"He missed you... everyday I went out looking for you and every night I spent with him... he wouldn't settle down at all... it was like he was asking where you were..."

Eren blinked as tears formed  
"I missed him too... I think... I know I would have... but I can't remember it all..."  
Eren looked at Levi in horror. How could he have not been worried for Reni?  
Levi shook his head  
"Eren you can't see it your self but every time you look at Reni your face shines with love. I can't say I want you remembering what happened, it'd be better for you if you didn't but don't ever doubt your love for Reni"  
Eren nodded and looked down at his sons sleeping face.

Hanji paused before walking into the room. She could see Eren talking to Levi and then down at Reni. She smiled at the scene. Out of everyone she knew these two deserved all the happiness this world could offer. She coughed making them alert of her presence

"Right I've brought presents!"  
She moved around to Eren's side. Taking the glass she passed it to Levi and he took the hint to go fill it  
"Right 4 pills. 1 for your headache, w for the nausea, ones a combined contraceptive slash suppressant and the others for sleep"  
Eren nodded and rested Reni up on his shoulder so he'd have both hands free. When Levi handed him the glass he downed the four pills in one go.

"Right... you should feel some relief straight away"  
Eren nodded  
"Levi feed the boy"  
Levi raised his eyebrow at his crazy friend, but still retrieve the bowl.  
"Eren you need to eat all of this! I know it looks less than appealing but we need to get you back in shape!"

Eren's hands shook as he took the bowl, his nerves playing up from being watched so closely. He still had Reni against his shoulder to and wasn't sure how exactly to go about eating  
"Levi can you take Reni..."  
Levi jumped up and lifted their son from Eren's shoulder, internally scolding himself.  
Eren moaned in disgust. The broth tasted revolting but Hanji wouldn't stop staring so he forced himself to eat, it was a painfully slow process as his stomach still wanted to revolt. Finally he reached the bottom of the bowl. Hanji reached down and took it from him, she shot him a warm smile... which he returned by clamping his hand over his mouth as the broth threatened to reappear.  
"You're not going to vomit on me are you?"  
Eren shook his head and slumped back against the bed head.  
"Right... I'll let you sleep now but I'll be back just after breakfast... no arguments"  
Hanji gave them both a small wave and left.

"Eren are you sure your not going to vomit..."  
"Mhmm... just tired..."  
"Alright try get some sleep, I love you brat"  
"You too..."  
He watched Eren snuggled down and curl up into the blankets. Levi sighed and remembered his pile of paperwork... tonight was going to be a long night...


	19. 19

"Levi!..."  
"Eren, No!  
"Why are being like this?!"  
"Because I happen to care about your shitty arse!"

Erwin heard the two of them fighting long before he reached the door, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at Krista who was standing beside him. 

The pair arrived just in time to see Eren throwing a pillow at Levi.   
"Stop trying to make my decisions for me!"  
So Eren was furious and Levi wasn't backing down... shit. Cautiously Erwin knocked on the open door, he suppressed his laugh. The two both looked like they'd just been sprung. Eren looked down at his laps and Levi was determined to have the final word  
"Eren I said no, and I mean it..."  
Eren's head snapped up and he whipped the pillow that he'd been leaning on, out from behind his back. The pair in the doorway watched as Eren through it at Levi hitting Levi square in the chest, the alpha didn't even flinch  
"Just fuck off! Get the fuck out I don't want to see you"

Erwin coughed   
"Gentlemen..."  
"What the fuck do you want!"  
Levi was practically snarling and Erwin couldn't help but laugh, the whole scene had been ridiculous from the moment they arrived. Finally he straightened himself   
"Krista here has something she want to discuss with Eren, she said she'd only talk about it with both of us..."  
Levi looked from Krista to Eren, Eren turned away from Levi.  
"Fine! Like I give a fuck!" Levi spun on his heal and marched out the room.

When his alpha was finally gone Eren let out a groan. He loved Levi and he'd never change the man... but fuck...

"It's alright guys come in, you can close the door if you need... but I'd prefer to have it open..."  
Krista stepped into the room clearly nervous and Erwin followed while closing the door behind him. He frowned at Eren's state the omega was clearly still shaking from fighting with Levi.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened? We can't have the poster couple fighting like this..."  
Erwin kept his tone light and watched Eren shake his head   
"It's just Levi being over protective. I got in trouble for getting dressed this morning and it all went down hill from there... we were just arguing over opening the window when you both arrived..."  
Eren groaned again and brought his knees up to his chest  
"Levi won't let me open it... he wants to keep me locked in here... apparently I cause too much trouble when I'm left on my own"

Erwin looked at Krista and found her struggling just as badly as he was, to suppress the laughter wanting to burst out.  
He crossed to the window and threw it open. He watched as Eren's face immediately brightened  
"Thank you sir... so what did you want to talk about?"

Krista crossed the room and picked up the two discarded pillows and handed them back to Eren, he smiled as he took them from her.

Erwin took a seat at Levi's desk and Krista stood nervously before Eren invited her to sit on the bed. She clasped her hands together and pursed her lips, just as she opened her mouth, Reni started to cry.  
"Do you mind?"

Eren looked at Krista confused for a moment but then nodded his permission for her to tend to Reni, she watched per his son up and smile  
"Your sons beautiful..."  
Eren blushed and nodded, Krista came back over to the bedside and placed his into Eren's arms. Almost immediately Reni fell back to sleep.

"Eren, can I ask you a couple of questions?"  
Eren was still looking down at Reni and didn't see the look on her face, he nodded   
"You were taken by Reiner and Bertolt weren't you... did they mention anything to you...?"  
Eren looked up and his chest tightened  
"What about?"  
"About your father or altered memories...?"  
Eren's gaze narrowed and Krista squirmed.  
"Maybe but why are you asking?"

Krista took a deep breath  
"Well truthfully... My name is Historia Reiss... I am the illegitimate daughter of Rod Reiss and rightful heir to the throne. I'm also the last survivor... almost everyone else was killed during the massacre committed by your father..."  
Her body trembled and Eren forgot how to breathe.

"Krista what do you mean!"  
Eren buried his face against his son. He didn't want to hear this.

"The Reiss family built the walls, and we've carried the blood of titans in our veins, passing down the ability to control titans... that was until Eren's father murdered them and took it for himself... Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, Annie and I all joined the survey corps with the intention of killing Eren and reclaiming it... only I couldn't do it. Somewhere along the line I found myself caring for everyone and..."  
Krista dissolved in sobs  
"They say that who ever wields it is the rightful king or queen but it scares me. It scares me to know we've had this power for so long and we people die everyday... Eren I'm so sorry!"   
Erwin moved from his seat at Levi's desk and sat down next to Historia, pulling her close.  
"Historia why are you telling us this now...?"  
"Last night Ymir left... when I woke up she was gone... she's probably gone back to Reiner and Bertolt... she knows I can kill Eren..."  
Historia sniffled and Eren found he knew what she was saying was the truth. He didn't doubt her at all.

"There's one more thing you should know about Eren... it's the Ackerman bloodline. The ability to control the titans is with what's called the Coordinator... with it you can also alter everyone's memories, only the weirder cam return them... but the Ackerman bloodline was hunted down... the device doesn't work on them..."

Historia sniffled again and Eren raised his head.  
"Kri... Historia... what is it that you want...?"  
Historia stared at him through bloodshot eyes   
"I want a world where no one has to live in fear of being eaten by titans..."  
Eren's face relaxed and he smiled at her  
"Good that's what I want too..."  
"Sir what do we do now..."

Erwin released his hold on Historia.  
"Can you remember anything your father told you?"  
"He gave me the key and told me I'd find answers there... I feel like there's something else but it's buried..."  
"If they're on the move we need to be too. Eren where's the key now?"  
"Levi locked it away for me..."  
"Good... tomorrow we'll leave... I've felt like something's been off with the chain of command for years now and Historia's revelation has put the final pieces of the puzzle together... tomorrow we leave for Shiganshina, our goal is to find what was left for Eren and then reinstate Historia to her rightful place as queen"

Eren and Historia both looked at Erwin like he'd gone crazy. But Erwin was already in his own head planning his next move  
"Eren I'll have you and Levi come down to my office just in sunset... I'll have things planned by then. Historia until your queen you can't let anyone else find out the truth... Eren that means Levi too"  
Eren groaned. He hated keeping secrets from Levi and this one could endanger them all.  
"Eren"  
"Yes sir"  
"Right... try not to get into another fight with Levi..."

Erwin stood and pulled Kris-toria up with him, he guided the girl over to the door, Eren watched their moves  
"Leave it open please sir..."  
Erwin nodded and pushed it open, vanishing from Eren's view.

*  
Levi didn't come back until late afternoon, Eren was already packing for the three of them.   
"Going somewhere?"  
Eren nodded  
"We all are..."  
He could feel Levi glare at him  
"Erwin said he'll tell us when we get to his office later..."  
Levi walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, his whole body language screamed he was pissed.  
"Since when are you and Erwin on such friendly terms... have you forgotten what he put you through? Because I sure as hell haven't!"  
Eren sighed and placed down the shirt he'd been folding  
"No Levi I haven't forgotten in the slightest and you know that, but this... this is important and important to me so it doesn't matter how I feel... besides I think I can see why he's your best friend..."  
Levi looked at Eren waiting for the boy to explain but Eren just shook his head.

"So he didn't upset you?"  
"No... he was too busy trying not to laugh about our fight..."  
Levi frowned but Eren smiled and he soon found his own smile tugging at his lips  
"It was pretty stupid... I didn't really expect you to throw pillows at me over it..."  
"Well I didn't expect you to say no to opening the window..."  
Eren's tone was light and Levi tried to ignore the guilt he felt. Coming across the room he wrapped his arms around his brat  
"I'm sorry I'm so grumpy... I'm just scared of losing you again"  
Eren turned around in Levi's arms so he could wrap his own arms around his alpha  
"I'm scared too you know... but the windows been open since you left and I'm still here just fine..."  
He looked down at Levi as his alpha looked up before pressing a kiss to Eren's lips  
"You do have a shocking rate of getting in trouble..."  
"I know... now help me pack?"  
Levi nodded and released his omega  
"What do we need and how long will we be gone?"  
"Probably best to take most things, as well as the key and the bracelet Hanji gave me too... we'll be gone for a while..."  
Levi nodded and moved over to his desk, he took out both the items Eren had asked for and passed them over to him.

Eren hung the key around his neck before tucking it into his shirt, he fingered the cold steel chain and frowned. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it against his wrist  
"Levi give me your arm..."  
Levi eyed him suspiciously but still held his left arm out, Eren slipped the bracelet on and clipped the chain together  
"You do know it says "return to Levi Ackerman right?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah but I can't wear it and I don't want to leave it behind..."  
"Tch. I'm sure it'd be fine if we left it here... although it would be nice if you told me what was going on..."  
"You'll just have to wait until after we see Erwin, but I can tell you we'll be leaving tomorrow..."

Eren could tell his alpha was still less than impressed but still he moved around the room sorting and organising what to take and what to leave. If it involves the key then that would mean they were making a second attempt for the basement... but why now?

He watched Eren out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like his omega keeping secrets, and there was something about how Eren moved that concerned him too. His omega was happy but worried.

*  
It was already crowded by the time Levi, Eren and Reni arrived at Erwin's office. Levi was clearly confused as to why so many people were cramped into the small space. Pushing his alpha in Eren closed the door behind them and stood with his back against it. 

Mikasa, Kris-toria, Armin, Sasha, Jean, Connie and Hanji were already there and Eren could see the confusion on his friends faces. After all they had to no clue what was happening.

Erwin stood and calmly retrieved a map from behind his desk and immediately all eyes were on him.  
"What I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this office, as far as everyone else is concerned this is normal survey mission. Reiner and Bertolt have twice made a move against Eren and it's been brought to light that Ymir may also be a titan shifter and has deserted. We need to move fast, before they get a chance to implement what they're planning"

"Connie, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha and Eren you will be in squad Levi. Along with Krista and Hanji you will be riding in the centre of tomorrow's formation. Our goal is the basement left to Eren in Shiganshina. We need to get to whatever's there first and if you see Ymir, Bertolt or Reiner you are to regard them as the enemy"

The night was drew late by the time Erwin finally dismissed them, HQ was already chaos as everyone prepared. 

Levi walked as Eren walked in front of him. He didn't like this at all. His brat was keeping secrets.

He was still mulling it over when they reached their room. Eren said nothing as he settled down to feed Reni   
"So this is what he wanted to talk about... how does Krista fit into all this?"  
Eren sighed wearily  
"She wanted to make sure I was ok and Erwin kept her around so you wouldn't be so worried about leaving me with him"  
He hated how easily the lie slipped from his tongue  
"Eren I can tell you're lying!"  
"Alright Levi she was worried because she was friends with Reiner and Bertolt... is that what you wanted to hear?!"  
Eren didn't want to fight, this day had been exhausting enough and he just wanted to sleep before he let something slip. It wasn't his secret to tell.

Levi was still grumpy as he took Reni and burped his before readying him for bed. Eren on the other hand sank down on into the blankets while chewing on his lip. He wanted to tell Levi about what his father had done but didn't know how to without explaining everything.  
"Levi... do you trust me..."  
The silence his question met physically hurt.  
"I trust you too an extent but it hurts that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on"  
"It's not that Levi. I trust you more than anyone in the world... it's just... I promise I'll tell you when we get to the basement. I promise I'll tell you everything if you can wait that long..."  
"Tch. Fine you shitty brat"  
Eren flinched and tears formed in his eyes. He pulled the pillow over his head so Levi couldn't see him crying.  
The side of the bed dipped and Eren felt Levi place his hand down on his hip. He rolled over so he was facing his alpha, even though he still had the pillow over his face. He tried to hold it down as Levi lifted it up, his alphas grey eyes shone as he looked down into Eren's bloodshot ones.  
"I'm sorry brat... I'm just worried about how fast everything's moving... I'm worried I won't be able to protect you..."  
Levi leant in a pressed a kiss to Eren's lips  
"That's my promise I'll do my best for both of you"  
Eren lent up so he could return the kiss   
"And that's my promise I'll be careful..."  
Breaking the kiss Levi snorted  
"I don't think carefuls in your vocabulary brat... but still I'll hold you to it!"  
Levi looked around the room and sighed  
"We should probably get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be long..."  
Levi went to stand but Eren grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down, his face pressed against Levi's back  
"Tch... brat we have to get ready for bed..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Look let me strip down and then you can cuddle me as much as you want..."  
Eren let his grip loosen and Levi stripped off while sitting on the edge of the bed. Once he was gone he pulled Eren's legs over so he could strip his omegas pants and boots off.  
Eren moaned as his feet were freed and Levi shook his head  
"You're such a brat"  
Levi looked down at Eren's smiling face   
"Yeah but you still love me the way I am..."  
"Yeah... I do... now move over..."  
Eren shifted away from Levi and stripped his shirt. As soon as Levi was laying down Eren threw his leg over Levi and wrapped his arm around his alpha, holding him tight.  
Levi ran his fingers through his brats hair and soon Eren was snoring softy. He smiled again and let himself drift off.


	20. 20

Levi woke to Eren's gently sobs, his first thought was Eren must be crying in his sleep again. Forcing his eyes open he rolled so he was facing his omega and still had Eren's leg around his waist. It was only then he realised Eren was awake and watching him as the tears streamed down his face.

Ignoring the painly tingly sensation of pins in needles he reached out his free arm and gently cupped Eren's face, the pad of his thumb intercepting the tears  
"Hey... what's the matter...?"  
Eren hiccuped before his sobs grew louder and Levi wasn't sure what to do. Taking the chance he slid his hand from Eren's face and do to his chest before wrapping his arm around his omega and rolling Eren on top of him, he then used both arms to pull Eren against his chest.  
"Hey... come on... tell me what's wrong?"  
Eren's breath caught as he struggled to calm down  
"I'm... scared... I'm so scared..."  
Levi bit his lip. It'd only been a few days since Eren returned and other than the first episode his omega had been acting abnormally normal. Levi had been waiting for this and of course it had to happen now...  
"It's alright... you're alright... no ones going to hurt you..."  
Eren shook his head against Levi's chest, his fingers awkwardly tried to find someway to anchor themselves into Levi.  
"That's... not... why... I'm... scared"  
Eren was struggling to breath so Levi loosened his hold and pushed Eren up so he could see his face. His brat was completely wrecked, he tried to ignore the snot trail that ran from his chest to Eren's nose.  
"Eren... come on... you need to breath for me... alright..."  
Eren nodded and tried to take a deep breath  
"See it wasn't that hard... now why are you so scared?"  
Eren bit his lip hard enough it began to bleed and loosed away, Levi flinched as he brought his hand up from Levi's chest and wiped his nose on his arm.  
"I'm scared to go back there... I'm scared of what's waiting... I'm scared I'm going to watch you die too..."  
Levi felt his heartbreaking for his brat. He slid both hands up and cupped Eren's face in his  
"Hey... you don't think you'd get rid of Humanities Strongest just like that... you were scared and just a child... but look how strong you've become now and you're not alone... we'll all be there with you. Alright?"  
Eren nodded and Levi pulled in down for a kiss. He tried to ignore the feeling of arousal he got from having Eren move about in his lap but his brat was just too addictive. 

As Eren deepened the kiss Levi realised his omega was slightly grinding against him and he could feel the hot warmth as Eren's slick started to flow.

Eren broke the kiss and stared down at Levi... his eyes seemed to be searching for the answer to the unasked question. Levi pulled him back down for a hungry kiss and Eren moaned into his mouth.

Levi's hands slid down Eren's chest and he didn't wait before sliding his hands across his omegas perfect hips to his even more perfect arse. He slid his fingers done until they finally rested on Eren's leaking entrance. 

Eren pulled back moaning  
"Levi... please... I don't want to wait today..."  
Levi nodded and Eren raised himself enough so his alpha could free himself from his underwear while pulling his own down enough to give Levi access.  
He didn't wait and slid down into Levi's erection before his alpha had prepared him properly.  
He half screamed and half moaned simultaneously. His breath hitching as he began to rise his alpha. 

Levi watched as Eren lost himself to his desperate need for comfort, something he was more than willing to give his omega. His worries soon melted away as he was swept away by Eren's rhythmic moves. He could tell by the way Eren's rhythm started to falter his omega was close and reached up to pull Eren into another hungry kiss. He felt the warmth spray across his belly as he started to knot Eren and then a second smaller burst as he came hard himself. Sex with Eren was always nothing short of amazing.

He continued to hold Eren close until his knot began to deflate and he slowly slipped from Eren's dripping hole. The mew Eren let out at the loss of him nearly had him thrusting back in.  
"Shower time brat!"  
Levi could see the sun starting to rise over Eren's shoulder and knew they had to get ready. He wanted longer... but Eren slid off him, his legs still shaking as he tried to stand. Levi moved off the bed and knelt in front of Eren. His hands slid up Eren's thighs and Eren locked his legs around Levi's waist, letting his alpha carry him over and into the bathroom. 

Levi didn't put him down though and Eren obediently turned the taps on before burying his head back into Levi's shoulder as the water began to cascade over them. He licked and kissed at his alphas shoulder blade feeling Levi starting to grow hard again. He rolled his own hips against Levi hoping his alpha would take the hint.

Levi did and Eren found his back slammed up against the stone wall, he could feel his skin tearing against it as Levi pushed his way back inside but he honestly couldn't care. All he wanted was to have his alpha knot him again and reassure him that at this moment they were both alive and together.

Eren's fingertips tore into Levi's shoulders as Levi pounded into him, even as Levi started to knot he didn't stop his thrusts and Eren couldn't stop the mews of pleasure from that and the attention Levi was showering on his neck. Finally as Levi knotted and came inside him, his own orgasm hit and he blacked out for a moment.  
Coming down from his high he pressed sloppy kisses to Levi's lips and couldn't stop smiling. His alpha was so very good to him.

Levi gently lowered Eren but kept a firm around his waist. He soaped and cleaned his lover, peppering his cleaned skin was gentle kisses. He forced himself not to worry about if this would set off a panic attack later. He just wanted to enjoy this moment where Eren looked so happy and loving.

He scrubbed himself off and wrapped a towel around Eren's waist before his own. He could see the effort it was taking Eren to walk and winced for the teen. Hopefully he'd heal before they met up with the others.

As Eren sat on the edge of the bed taking his medicine, Levi was pulling out uniforms for both of them. They both dressed in silence and Eren fed Reni. Finally the small family was ready to leave.

Eren walked in front carrying Reni while Levi carried their two bags. Levi watched as Eren shook more with every step but didn't stop, he forced himself all the way to the front door where Hanji was waiting for them.

The plan was that Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reni and Krista would all be riding in the supply wagon Hanji would be driving. Connie and Jean would be riding on the left side and Sasha and Levi would be on the right. 

Hanji took the bags from Levi and Levi helped Eren up into the wagons back. He frowned at how full it was and eyes off some suspicious looking metal rods that lay on one side. He wondered if Hanji really needed all this crap but help his tongue. He waited until Eren was settled against what seemed to be a bedroll before leaving his omega to organise his own horse. He wouldn't deny he was relieved to see Mikasa and Armin already walking across to the waiting wagon. Krista a short distance behind them.

He smiled as they both smiled at him and let them organise themselves. At least his brat would be with his best friends if something went wrong.

*  
The first few hours the 4 of them had chatted and caught up while Reni slept. Mikasa apologising repeatedly for her actions and at one point she even took her scarf off as if to return it to Eren. Eren could only shake his head. As Armin took Reni, Eren took the scarf. He could still remember the day he'd given it to his sister and smiled at the memory. He looped back around her neck before reminding her that she'd always be his sister and he'd wrap the scarf around her as many times as needed.

After one particularly bad bump they'd all settled back down but Armin was frowning   
"Armin, what's wrong?"  
Armin shook his head looking around at the things the jolt had misplaced  
"Thanks to Hanji's superb packing skills something's poking me in the back..."  
Mikasa snorted and looked away and Eren looked at Reni to hide his own smirk.

Armin frowned and reached behind himself in an effort to pull out what ever it was. It turned out to be a small packaged wrapped in brown wax paper and tied with twine. In black cursive letters Eren's name covered one side. Passing it over to Eren they all looked at it confused.

Eren passed Reni to Mikasa and turned to yell to Hanji, asking her what it was.  
"I don't really know. I was given it while we were in captial! Some old guy was looking for you!"  
Eren nodded but didn't answer. His fingers shook as he undid the twine, immediately a letter fell out and as he skimmed it he felt himself begin to panic. His fears from this morning came crashing down  
"Eren! Eren what's wrong? What's with the book? What does the letter say?"  
He was so very close to a panic attack and he couldn't let his friends see him like this. He slid the letter inside the journal it had come with and forced himself to his feet  
"Eren!"  
He shook his head. He couldn't find the words to speak and breathing was already hard enough.  
He staggered as he stumbled towards the open end of the supply cart, his eyes searching for Levi.

Levi watched his brat appear. Something was wrong. Eren's whole body seemed to scream it. He spurred his horse on to close distance and watched his omega wipe his eyes. Instinctively he threw his hand out and nodded to Eren. His omega got the message. 

The angle was a little awkward as Eren stepped off the cart but he had enough momentum to grab Levi's arm and use it to swing himself into the saddle behind Levi. Immediately he wrapped his arms around his alpha and gripped both Levi and the journal tight. Burying his face against Levi's shoulder he began to cry.

Levi didn't speak. He couldn't and even if he had his words would have been lost in the thundering of hooves. Internally he scolded himself, this morning had been too much for Eren evidently and even if they both wanted it, he still should have said no.

So all he could do was ride and hope that nothing went wrong.

*  
Erwin kept them moving until sunset. The whole time since Eren had swung into Levi's saddle he'd stayed there and Levi wondered how sore his omega was especially after this morning. 

Even as they started setting up camp Eren remained silent. Levi had sat him down when they'd dismounted and as far as he knew he was yet to move. His was still staring at his lover when Armin and Mikasa came over holding Reni.  
"Sir, I don't suppose you know why Eren's so upset?"  
Levi shook his head and Armin passed him Reni  
"Actually I was kind of hoping you could tell me..."  
"We were sitting around talking and there was a jolt and some things spilt... and Armin was saying something was stabbing him in the back. When he fished it out it was a package for Eren. Hanji said someone was looking for him when we were in Capital..."  
Armin nodded at Mikasa's words  
"There was a letter and as he read it he began to shake... next thing he was jumping onto that horse with you Sir"  
Levi sighed and turned to head towards his omega  
"Sir! We prepared the wagon for you tonight, we though Eren might need some privacy..."  
Levi turned and smiled at them  
"Thank you"  
He turned back and crossed to where Eren as sitting. Taking Eren by the arm he pulled him up and lead him over to the wagon before helping him climb up and handing him Reni, so he himself could climb up after.

He let Eren settle down, his eyes never leaving what Levi now saw to be a journal. He frowned at the object. Whatever it was it couldn't be good if Eren was this upset over it.

Levi had positioned himself so Eren was seated between his legs, with his arms resting loosely around Eren's waist there was no escape for him omega. Yes they needed to talk but first Eren needed to eat. Hanji would kill him if Eren lost anymore weight.

"Eren you haven't eaten today have you"  
Eren didn't raise his head but still answered  
"I did the morning, when we were all sitting in here talking we had some fruit and bread..."  
"Ok... do you think you could maybe eat something now and then we'll talk about what's got you so upset?"  
Eren sighed and Levi pushed him slightly forward so he could slide out. He started first trying to find a lap in Hanji's chaos, it turned out to be sitting relatively close to the top of one pile. Lighting it he frowned further. It'd been bad this morning but tonight it was downright trashed. He could see that Mikasa and Armin had been forced to just shove things on top of each other to make enough space and he made a mental note to scold Hanji.

Setting down the lap the found the remnants of the fruit and bread that Eren must have been talking about and moved them over so it was like they were having an awkward picnic.

He watched as Eren picked at a piece of bread clearly uninterested but Levi didn't want to risk scaring him from food altogether, so kept his mouth shut. 

Finally when Levi had eaten and Eren had stopped picking at the bread he brought up the subject   
"Tell me what happened"  
Eren looked down at the journal and placed his palm on it  
"It's my mothers journal... Shadis had it the whole time... apparently he was in love with her even before she married my father... he kept onto it because he couldn't let her go and because I have my own family now, the thought it was time I finally have it back..."

Eren hung his head and Levi let out a deep breath. Yeah coupled with this morning it's no wonder Eren had fallen apart. Cleaning away the remnants of dinner, Levi laid Reni out between them. Their son giggled and smiled as he kicked his legs out.

"Well he's right... you do have your own family now... it's not just you and Mikasa and Armin. It's all of Squad Levi and Hanji! Even horse face..."  
Eren nodded he understood what his alpha was telling him but it still hurt and he had no idea where Shadis had even got the diary from to begin with  
"Have you read it yet?"  
Eren looked away  
"Are you scared to read it?"  
"I feel like if I read it I'll be invading her privacy... but at the same time it's the closest thing I'll ever have to having her around..."  
"Eren you don't need to read it now if you aren't ready... someday when you're ready I can sit by you while you do ... or... you can just tell me you need space so you can and I'll back off... don't feel like you have to ok?"  
"Yeah... maybe... I don't know... something else is bothering me too. When I first saw it I knew it was hers, even before I read the letter and it was weird. I've never seen it before and what I was feeling wasn't just my own emotions... I don't know how to explain it..."  
Levi shook his head  
"It's alright... you've been through a lot... what do you say we try get some sleep?"  
"Yeah... do you think I can ride tomorrow when we swap? It should be fine right?"  
"Eren there's no way I'm getting stuck in here with Sasha, Connie and horseface"  
"... and Krista"  
"Eren if we're both riding then who is going to look after Reni. Sasha willl probably try eat him while Connie encourages her and Jean is just no"  
"Krista can..."  
"She was friends with Reiner and Bertolt... how am I supposed to trust her?"  
"Levi you seem to forget I was friends with them too... besides she's not a bad person"

Levi sighed. Eren could keep this up all night if he wanted.  
"Ok how about this. Seeing as you haven't really gained any weight and Hanji is still on at me about it we shall ask her in the morning if it's safe...?"  
Eren frowned clearly not impressed but Levi had a point, he needed to put Reni and his own health first... no matter how badly it hurt. He nodded reluctantly and said a silent prayer that Hanji would say yes.

*  
Hanji said no.   
Hanji said no and Eren had a panic attack on the spot.  
This lead to Hanji saying yes, provided he stayed close to Levi the whole time and let Levi know if it was too much.

Levi was less than impressed but if Eren had a panic attack in front of Jean, he knew Jean was going to be less than sympathetic. 

Last night had been bad enough. Even after taking a sleeping pill Eren had twitches and moaned basically all night long, which lead to a very upset baby and an annoyed alpha. 

Personally Levi wanted to kick everyone out he wagon and let Eren sleep... only he couldn't and it fucking sucked.

Eren seemed to straighten up and relax as Levi watched his mate ride, he even spurred his horse in front of Levi's to keep the designated formation. Still Levi found his mind more on Eren then their surroundings. 

It was the second day and tensions were rising. The lack of titans had everyone on edge and they all felt like this was the calm before the storm. Levi's gut twisted uncomfortably and he looked out across the fields of rippling grass.

His attention was pulled away as something splattered across his face, he wrinkled his nose in revolution and rose a hand to wipe it away. His fingers shook as he pulled them away and he realised it was blood. He spurred his own horse on to catch up with Eren.

He scolded himself when he noticed Eren only had one hand on the reins and the other was pinching his bleeding nose. His omega was ashen and the blood seemed to glow against the paleness of his skin. Levi swore. Reaching out he grabbed Eren by the shoulder and pulled using their combined momentum to pull him onto Levi's saddle  
Eren waved his hand weakly as if to tell Levi he was ok but soon stopped at Levi's glare. 

Eren's horse had dropped back now it was freed from its rider and Levi was forced to slow his own pace to match it so he could grab at the reins. This whole process would have been easier if he hadn't had to hold Eren up as his omega had gone boneless, most probably from bloodloss. 

Sighing to himself he moved both horses behind the supply cart and was rewarded with Sasha coming to investigate, even with the distance he could see the crumbs of food on her shirt and around her mouth. She took one look before nodding and stepping back.

Jean and Connie came up behind and Levi had expected them to help her take Eren, instead she lept out and onto Eren's horse while the boys shook their heads. Gathering the reins she pulled away from Levi and Eren. 

Levi sighed. His squad was full of idiots. 

There was no way he was letting Jean near Eren like this and wished it l'd been him who jumped instead of Sasha. But still he had no choice and Eren needed to lay down. Once again he closed the distance, glaring at both teens as if to tell them "this was because he had no other choice". It was more than awkward and Levi winced as Jean pulled Eren by his wrists, he was glad his omega was so out of it or Eren would now be in the grips of his second panic attack for the day.

His throats felt dry as Connie and Jean manoeuvred Eren's unconscious form and his alpha snarled at the sight of Eren being handled by another. He almost wanted to swap out with Jean but he had to remind himself that he was Squad Leader first, alpha and father second.

While Levi was suffering his internal turmoil, Jean and Connie had laid Eren out and both were now frowning over the top of him. Eren Reni had started crying and Krista couldn't calm him.

They all stared at the blood that still flowed from his nose and was starting to pool. Connie was the first to act, grabbing something out of the things Eren had packed and balled it up before shoving it against Eren's nose, he shrugged as Krista glared at him and Reni screamed louder.

Eren's eyelashes began to flutter and Jean pulled him half up as his eyes started to open. As soon as they were open Eren scrunched them closed again and moaned.   
"Pass him here..."  
None of them liked how weak Eren sounded. They were all so used to Eren's spark, his wild enthusiasm. This weak teen was practically a stranger, still Krista passed Reni over, frowning as the blood from Eren's chest began to seep into his sons clothes. Immediately Reni started to quiet down.  
"Krista, can you help me? He needs to be fed..."  
Krista looked and Jean and Connie before telling the pair to turn around. She took Reni long enough for Eren to pull his shirt up and then she helped his position Reni. 

Eren kept the cloth balled against his nose until his son had finished, both he and Krista were relieved to find the bleeding had stopped. Examining the cloth he realised was one of Levi's shirts. He hoped his alpha wouldn't be too mad.  
"Eren you should probably have something to eat and try have some water too"  
Eren nodded, the dried blood felt gross and he wanted to shower.   
Krista busied herself preparing something for Eren while Jean and Connie finally turned back around.  
"Took you long enough Yeager, don't you ever feed the boy!"  
Even though Jean was joking, Eren still shot him a glare.

The 4 settled down to eat and Jean dribble on about nothing in particular.

*  
Krista stayed with Eren while everyone made camp for the night, Levi was off making sure everything was in order.   
"Eren can we talk?"  
Eren jumped and looked away from Krista and at Erwin who was standing at the end of the wagon  
"Sure come on up..."  
Erwin frowned but still climbed out and came to sit near Eren and Krista  
"Eren are you ok? You're covered in blood"  
"It's nothing Sir, just a blood nose"  
"Right. Don't go pushing yourself to hard, we've only just set out. Now Krista I'm glad you're here too as this concerns you too. You mentioned before that your family line carried the blood to control titans. How exactly does it work?"  
Krista shook her head  
"I'm not completely sure, ever since I can remember they always took samples, but they were of spinal fluid. From what I've gathered you need to inject it and once you do the person who receives the injection turned into a titan..."  
Krista clearly didn't look comfortable about talking about it  
"Hanji has been developing a new weapon especially to deal with armoured titan. I don't need to tell you how much of an advantage it would be if we could create another Eren of sorts"  
Eren frowned, one of him was bad enough  
"If we inject someone with the fluid and then have them eat the armoured titan they'll turn into it right?"  
"Yes... I think so sir"  
"Eren your father was a doctor right, do you know how to take the sample"  
Eren paused, in his mind he knew how to but the memory definitely wasn't his.  
"I think so sir..."  
"Krista is it alright with you if Eren takes a sample now, while it's just the two of you?"  
Krista winced and nodded  
"Excellent, I'll come back and pick it up, once I've made sure Levi hasn't killed anyone"  
Eren looked at Krista and nodded  
"Alright sir"  
Erwin left the two of them and Krista looked at Eren with panic in her eyes   
"Krista we don't have to do this right now..."  
"It's alright Eren, it's not the first time, you wash your hands and lay Reni down while I find what Hanji has done with the syringes"  
Due to the small about of space it was awkward to find a good place to lay Reni down and have room to move. Placing his son on a more stable pile of junk he kissed him and silently hoped he'd be alright.

Krista was sitting there with the syringe in her hand shaking. Eren tried to ignore his own shaking hands as he washed them blood free.  
"How should be do this?"  
"I'll get you to lay on your side and then I'll check your back. You should have some form of scarring from before..."  
He took the syringe from her and moved so she could lay down. Moving the lantern closer he took a deep breath and pulled the bottom of her shirt up. The light wasn't great, so he ran his fingers down her spine until he found the scar he'd hoped for.  
"Try and stay still for me..."  
Taking a deep breath he slid the needle in. Deep but not too deep and there should be no blood. He hated that Krista was so used to it, that she made no noise. He pulled back and the fluid started to flow into the chamber. No blood. Phew.

He waited until the chamber was filled before sliding the needle out.  
"Krista you need to stay still for a while. I'll take this to Erwin that should give you sometime, alright?"  
"Ok. Thanks Eren"  
Eren was careful as he shifted across the wagon. He'd already replaced the cap on the needle and slid it into his pocket, he retrieved Reni and awkwardly climbed from wagon.

He could hear Levi long before he saw him, his alpha was mad over something and he looked down at Reni   
"Your father loves to yell doesn't he?"  
He stopped and looked for Erwin who was standing across from Levi looking less than impressed. He waited for his commander to notice him and Erwin walked past Levi while he was still mid rant.  
Slipping the syringe from his pocket he slipped into Erwin's own as Erwin laid a hand on his shoulder. He gave the older man a quick nod and Eren started walking back toward Levi.

Levi spun round just as Eren reached him, clearly about to yell until he realised it was his mate. Eren quickly passed his Reni before Levi could say anything.

Taking their son, Levi eyes his omega, he frowned at the fact his brat was still covered in blood.  
"Should you be up and moving?"  
"Yeah... on fine now... it was just a blood nose"  
"Eren it was pouring out your face. It wasn't just a blood nose. Have you talked to Hanji about it yet?"  
"No but I've eaten and I've had some water.... we both know that's what she'd say to do"  
"Still, you should be resting, I never should have let you ride today"  
Eren groaned  
"Levi I felt fine until my nose stayed bleeding... I'm a soldier too. I miss being part of the action with everyone else. You can't just shut me away"  
"Eren if you want me to treat you like a soldier I will. In your current condition you're more of a liability. Until you are full healed and have put on some more weight you aren't to ride in the formation"  
Eren started at Levi. His blood was cold. It hurt to hear those words, but he knew he'd asked for it.  
He took Reni back from Levi and turned to leave. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to be this weak.  
"Eren..."  
"No you're right. I'm sorry sir, I'll go get cleaned up"

Walking away Eren held his head high. 

Part of him was relieved to see that Krista was gone when he returned and someone, most probably Armin, had brought dinner over for him. Stripping his shirt first he washed the blood from his face and chest onto the ruined shirt. He ate dinner silently and pulled his mothers journal out. He ran his fingers over the cover remembering his gentle beautiful mother. When it got too much he forced himself to reorganise his bedding, took his medication and settled down with Reni. 

He was completely passed out by the time Levi finally returned. Levi was torn with what to do. Eren clearly didn't want to talk to him, but he'd only been truthful with his omega. In the end he moved a blanket over and slept at the end of the wagon. It was hard and cramped but he'd had worse.


	21. 21

As they days passed Eren managed to put on a little weight and Levi finally let him out to ride in formation. Eren didn't even care about the face they were still yet to be attacked, he was too busy enjoying the way the sun felt against his skin. 

They hadn't talked about that night when Levi had slept alone near his omega, it seemed to be one of those things that they knew would turn into a fight, so they kept quiet.

Levi loved how Eren was finally starting to smile again. His omegas skin had lost its pale tones and it was almost like Eren was back to his energetic self. It felt like a small forever had passed since the day they'd played tag in the woods.

This wasn't to say that everything was perfect. Some nights Eren would forget to take his sleeping pill and wake up screaming or Levi would wake to find him staring at nothing, but mental Eren seemed alright at the moment and that was good enough for now.

Hell Eren's mood was contagious and Levi even found himself warming up to Krista. And at night sometimes he would sit with Armin, Mikasa and Eren while they talked about their dreams and what they wanted once the walls were gone. He even found himself becoming mildly curious about this ocean they all seemed to desire.

Maybe this mission had been a blessing in disguise. While everyone else was becoming more and more tense Levi was loosening up. 

Hell even Hanji had picked up on his mood and offered to take Reni for the night so he and Eren could have some alone time.

He'd been surprised by how eager his omega had been. Eren had gripped his hand and lead him away from camp, ignoring the wolf whistles and calls. Levi's alpha hadn't held back that night and they were only just out of view when he harshly slammed Eren against a tree. There was no time for gentle kisses and Eren shed his pants and wrapped his legs around Levi's waist before his alpha could even think. It was like both of them gave into their inner beasts and no matter how many times they reached climax it wasn't enough, they were both starving for more.

Needless to say they returned to camp long after the fires had died down and everyone was asleep. Eren had been too sore to move so Levi had carried him back, glaring as if to challenge them to wake up and try touch what was his.

Reni was also more active, he'd started to roll over now and was beginning to crawl. Every time Levi looked at him he fell even more in love. His skin was now nearly the same shade as Eren's and his hair had grown even messier, the only thing Levi wished he could change was the colour of Reni's eyes, the kid was so much like his beautiful omega that it seemed so strange he didn't have Eren's green eyes.

Part of him hoped they'd never reach the walls near Shingashima.

But finally they did.

*  
There plan was to breach the walls close to Eren's house, but reality had different plans. Before the first unit even had a chance to send up their flares half of them were massacred. The thing they'd dreaded the most had happened. The titans were waiting. 

Eren was in the wagon with Krista and Reni when he heard the screams. His feet carrying him to the edge closest to where Levi was riding, he hated how relieved he was to see his alpha was alright, knowing that people from his own battalion were dead.   
"Eren you need to take Reni and go..."  
Levi shouted at home before turning his own horse towards the battle and Eren was torn. He wanted to shift. He wanted to kill. He wanted to be by Levi's side.

Eren's mind was swirling with the myriad of emotions. He had to think fast. Spinning around to Krista he tore the key from his neck  
"Krista I'm going to make an opening, when I put you both down don't stop, now grab that's journal"  
Krista looked around and found the journal next to her. She could only trust Eren with her fate.  
"I promise as soon as it's over I'll come for you, for both of you"  
"Eren..."  
He was already moving, jumping from the back of the wagon he bit down hard. He roared, but something was wrong it was like he couldn't stop the bloodlust and battle high. It was coming to fast. Sticking his hand out he watched as Krista stepped on and took off running. His goal was the ruins of his home.

The scene beyond the walls was brutal. There seemed to be no shortage of titans and one particular titan caught his attention. He'd never scene anything like it, half man and half beast. He forced himself to look away. He was fading too fast. He skidded across the coming to a stop beside the ruined building, his mouth steaming as he looked down at the beam that had trapped his mother. His mind screamed for blood and he howled, the beastly titan turned to stare at him. Using one hand he grabbed the beam and threw it hard, the rubble of the house shifting. One handedly he lifted it enough to find the location of the basement and placed down Krista and Reni before replacing it. He could only pray they'd both be ok.

Spinning back round he noticed the beast titan coming towards him, he desperately wished he knew how to control the smaller ones, he glared and howled and a few smaller ones actually stepped out as if to intercept the beast. His mouth was drooling, his mind screaming to bite, to kill, to drink the blood of those who were killing his friends. 

He watched as Erwin swung up at the beast before being harshly backhanded as if he was a fly. 

Eren started running. 

He wouldn't make it to Erwin in time. He watched his commander land awkwardly on a smaller titans shoulder, his balance clearly off and the titan had the advantage. Clumsily it took Erwin by the arm and crushed it with little effort. It was sickening to see how fast Erwin whipped his blade out and slides through his own arm. 

His body fell limply and Eren realised he was about to lose complete control. He forced himself to shift back, staggering as pain assaulted his head. Still he forced himself to run. Erwin needed help. He wouldn't let his mates best friend die. Not here.

He watched steam gush from the battlefield as he ran, his feet slipping on the blood slick stone. 

Finally he reached Erwin, reaching under his arms he pulled him until they were against a crumbled wall. He tore his shirt off and tourniqued the arm. 

From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move over them and then hands pulled him back. It was Levi.  
Eren watched as Levi squatted in front of Erwin and realised the man he'd thought unconscious was awake. He moved back in.  
"Levi its fine. I won't die from this, not until I've learnt the truth"  
"Erwin your whole fucking arm is gone. Just stay here. We can handle this!"  
"Levi take this... Eren knows what to do... Eren all our hopes are on you now"  
Eren nodded and watched Levi take the syringe.  
"Levi you go too, I'll be there in a minute..."  
Eren looked up before biting hard on his hand, once again his mind screamed for blood. 

He threw himself into the battle, his goal the beast titan.

The closer he seemed to get the further the beast seemed to move and he struggled against the flow of mindless titans, destroying them with no mercy.

Finally he reached his goal. His eyes could see nothing else and he longed to tear the beast limb for limb. Launching himself at the beast he pushed with all his might, the beast titans face transformed like it was smiling. Eren snapped at its face but the beast had the advantage. With a surge from the beast he was sent flying backwards and into the wall, fragments crumble down around him and his body shifted back to his human form. He coughed and choked on the blood that filled his mouth, his vision greying. 

The beast titan wasn't done. Eren struggled to stay conscious as the beast shifted. A tall man walked toward him, his smile wide. Eren could only watch as Reiner and Bertolt joined his side. 

While his two ex-friends hung back a little the stranger closed the distance and pulled him up by the hair, Eren spat on his face.  
"Come now Eren, is that how you greet your brother?"  
The way he spoke chilled Eren's heart. He'd never met the man but he knew, he knew him.  
"Zeke, I don't think he knows who you are..."  
Reiner interrupted and Zeke shook his head   
"Is it true, did our dear old father never mention me...?"  
The man named Zekes tone was clearly full of mock concern.  
"The man was always a fool, but Eren I hope your smarter. All you have to do is come with us, leave peacefully and we'll leave all your little friends alone... at least for now"  
Eren took hold of Zekes wrist and pushed himself to his feet  
"Why the fuck would I go with you and your rapist goons!"  
Zeke looked at Reiner and Bertolt who merely shrugged  
"Because Eren you're like us, you want the truth! All we want to do is tell the world the truth..."  
"The truth! Don't make me laugh! If that was true, you wouldn't be doing this!"  
Zeke howled and pushed Eren back down, he kicked Eren across the face, in a way that reminded the omega of Levi's actions.  
"Eren if you're going to be like this, this place will be your grave"  
He released his hold on Eren's hair and grabbed him by the throat, easily lifting him from the ground and slamming him against the wall, with one hand.   
"Eren!"  
Mikasa came flying in front of him, his sister was a blur as she severed Zekes hand and grab him, using her momentum to carry them across the field. 

The both landed roughly, Mikasa on top of Eren as Eren's bare back slid across the ground leaving a bloodied trail.   
Steam erupted and the armoured titan formed.  
"Mikasa, run"  
He pushed Mikasa off of him and raised his hand, he could see the doubt on her face but she still moved back. He bit down and Hanji landed next to Mikasa, they both shrunk suddenly and forced himself to move. He'd kill them all. 

*  
Hanji and Mikasa watched as Eren swayed, Mikasa took half a step forward before Hanji grabbed her arm  
"He's got this, we need to take the armoured titan down."  
Mikasa nodded and realised Hanji was pushing something into her hand. It was one of those rods she'd seen in the back of the wagon  
"We need to meet up Armin and Jean, they have the other two"  
Mikasa followed Hanji as they weaved across the battlefield before coming to a smooth stop beside there two companions  
"We didn't train with these but it works the same as the manoeuvre equipment. Jean and Armin I want you to go for its face and Mikasa you'll go in for the kill"  
Then nodded at Hanji and she explained what exactly they had to do.

*  
Levi was still fighting near Erwin, he'd seen the Eren shift and hoped his omega was alright, he'd also seen the disappearance of the beast titan and the emergence of the armoured titan.

He sliced through the necks of the mindless titans with clear disgust on his face. So many had died. Hell he was certain Erwin would too. He felt the syringe shift in his pocket. Why hadn't Erwin just given this to Eren?

Clearing the area he fell back to Erwin's side and wrapped his arm around his friends waist. And moved them both toward Eren.

"Levi, you need to keep moving. You can't waste time with me now... I saw Eren struggling... go to him he knows what to do"  
"Tch. Shut up I'm going!"  
He threw himself towards where Eren last was, ignoring Erwin's request. He was damned if these bastards were killing his friend. Landing Erwin pushed himself away.   
"If anything happens Hanji is to take over as commander!"  
Erwin took off running and Levi forced himself away. 

There seemed no end to the mindless abominations. Landing again he looked up to see Bertolt he moving through the field. His vision turned red and with a snarl he took off after him. 

He knew Bertolt had seen him, he watched the teen transform. The Colossal Titan forming before his eyes. He shot his gear into the titans shoulders, his blades finding there goal, but the titan didn't fall, he hadn't cut deep enough. Bertolt swiped as him and he was forced to jump free. 

He'd done some damage though, Bertolt's titan swayed and roared. Steam gushed from his mouth. Levi spat savagely. 

*  
Armin, Mikasa and Jean had their target where the wanted it. The armoured titan was backed against the wall. Their training screamed at them to slash and kill but the followed Hanji's words. 

The titan roared, steam gushing. Still they didn't hold back. The three of them finding their targets before jumping clear, only Armin was a second too slow, he disappeared into a cloud of steam. Mikasas heart broke at her friends screams. Jean launched himself at her to hold her back. When the steam died down they both looked at Armin in horror, his body was burnt so badly he was nearly unrecognisable.

Mikasa fell to her knees and began to sob.

It was Jean who realised Armin was still breathing and Reiner was still alive.

He cursed and flew forward slashing deep into Reiners stomach, steam gushed out the wound. Jean aimed lower and sliced through Reiners leg. Tearing his shirt he gagged the teen before he could bite his own tongue and shift. Mikasa coldly stomped down on Reiners head, rendering him unconscious. 

They spun around to see Eren now trading blows with the beast. Even Jean could tell Eren's moves were off. They nodded at each other. 

Jean took Reiner over his shoulder while Mikasa took Armin, his skin sliding off under her fingers. She needed to find Hanji!

*  
Levi was well aware of Eren's struggles. He feared if Eren went any further he'd lose his omega forever.   
His blood was roaring and he forced himself at Bertolt. Slicing wherever he could. His omega was trying to hard to keep the beast under control.

He watched as Bertolt roared. He realised then that the Colossal Titan was no longer formed. Bertolt seemed to lose interest in him and Levi wondered if he was searching for Reiner.

He took off after the now running Bertolt. He could see Jean and Mikasa running parallel to him. He felt disgusted as he realised the bloody bundle she held was Armin. The boy was either dead or dying.

The beast titan slammed Eren down and Levi's heart stopped when his omega didn't get back up. 

Bertolt didn't matter anymore.   
The beast titan didn't matter either.  
He needed Eren and Eren needed him.

*  
Hanji's small team had cleared almost all of the smaller titans, the tide of the battle had changed with the collapse of the Colossal.

She saw Eren go down and started to move. 

*  
Eren had once again been forced forced from his titan, this time though Zeke seemed clearly intent on killing him, he wondered if "his brother" had lost himself to same madness. His whole body felt numb and the sky seemed so blue.

He heard a gush of steam and then Zekes face swam across his vision.  
"It's alright Eren. I only wanted to say hello. It seems you have some good friends, Reiners missing now. But that won't stop us. I know you have Historia so I guess for now I'll leave you, once you see the casualties you caused you'll beg me to take you away"  
Eren tried to speak but blood dribbled from his mouth.  
Zeke squatted down and cupped his face, almost lovingly.   
"Come find me in the capital if you can"  
Stepping away Eren felt his skin burn with the blast of steam from Zeke.

He couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

A flare shot across the sky.  
The titans were leaving.

*  
Levi stopped as the titans began to fall back. Mikasa and Jean continued towards where Eren had been, he longed to follow but realised he needed to know where Erwin was first.

He back tracked towards where he'd last seen his friend. 

Erwin hadn't made it far, his body pinned under a hunk of broken wall. Levi struggled and freed Erwin enough to pull his friend out. He could tell his friend was dying. Every breath he released contained a fine mist of blood.

Gathering Erwin up against his side, he took off after Mikasa and Jean. Maybe the mysterious syringe could help his friend.

*  
Eren's body was steaming and healing when Mikasa landed next to him, he tried to comfort her but saw what she had in her arms. He rolled to his side vomiting harshly over Armin's form. He needed Levi. If the shot could save Armin then there was no choice.

Hanji landed next to him and helped him up. He almost smiled when he saw Reiners state. They'd accomplished what Erwin wanted, and with the shot Armin would become the next Armoured.

The choice had been so clear until Levi arrived with Erwin. He could see the anger in Levi's eyes, he'd say they nearly glowed. He watched his alpha lay Erwin down next to Armin. Hanji fell to here knees by the man.  
"Eren what is this?"  
Levi pulled the syringe from his pocket  
"It will turn whoever we inject into a Titan, once they eat Reiner they'll receive the curse of being the new Armoured Titan.

Levi glared at Eren and moved to inject Erwin, he thought Armin dead until the boy let out a shaky gasp.

He could see Erwin's wide eyes trying to focus on Armin's form.

Mikasa was crying and screaming for him to save Armin and Eren could see the tears forming in his alphas eyes. He couldn't save both.

"Go! Get away from me! I need to fucking think!"  
Mikasa was still screaming as Jean pulled her away and Hanji helped Eren up. His knees buckled almost immediately.

But still the four of them moved and left Levi to make the choice.

After a few minutes they saw the gush of steam and knew the choice was made.

Eren pushed himself away from Hanji. He feel Levi's pain. Even after all these years his feet knew the way through the streets to where they'd left Levi.

He saw Armin laying there, his body healed and unconscious. His heart skipped a beat with the realisation Levi had just lost his best friend. He heard the others running behind him and their steps slowed as he continued on. He grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him away from Erwin's form. 

Levi didn't fight his hold. He didn't stop until they were out of sight. Levi stopped before Eren and released his hand. Eren went to turn around but Levi's words halted him  
"Don't... don't look at me"  
Eren stood facing forward, his hands balled into fists, he heard Levi's steps come up behind him. He felt his alphas hands land balled against his back before Levi leant his face against Eren's back and tears began to fall. 

They stayed there for as Levi sobbed until Eren couldn't take it anymore.  
He spun to take Levi to his chest but his alpha captured his lips. He ground up against Eren. He knew what his alpha was chasing. That desperate life affirming moment that the pinnacle of climax gave. Levi spun them around and slammed Eren against the mostly gone wall.

His hands tore at Eren's pants before finally freeing the teen. He shoved Eren around so he faced the wall and tore at the thin ties on his own pants. He jerked himself twice before spreading Eren's arse cheeks  
"Fuck... Eren.. I..."  
Eren nodded as Levi pushed into him. His eyes rolled before he closed them. Everything that had happened in this place was on display behind his eyes lids, like a broken kaleidoscope of horror.

He could hear Levi's sobs, his moves becoming desperate. He came as his alpha knotted, his abused body unable to take no more and Levi was forced to slide down with him so Eren ended up seated against his lap.

Eren opened his eyes and looked up. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curse. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't do anything. Levi's knot lessened and Eren fell forwards off of him. He couldn't move. Levi instead moved him, he readjusted his pants and cradled Eren to his chest. His alphas tears had stopped.

Eren reached a hand up and took cupped Levi's face. He tried to offer him a smile. They were both still alive. 

Eren coughed as he tried to find his words again. His mouth still tasted like blood.  
"We need to head back. We need to free Reni..."  
Levi looked confused and nodded. He had no idea where Eren had hidden their son and his heart was gripped with the fear that in everything the boy may be dead.

Levi slid out from under Eren and stuffed his own spent self back into his pants. The ties were destroyed so he did the best he could. He knelt down to pick Eren up and and cradled him close to his chest. 

They both knew the feeling of the other. The relief of finding each other alive and the guilt at the fact that triumphed the horror of the battle. 

*  
Armin had recovered by the time they returned. Hanji was still by Erwin's side.   
"He said you were to take command Hanji. He wouldn't even take the shot, he waved me away"

Jean crossed the distance to stand in front of Eren  
"You owe us some fucking answers Yeager"  
Eren shook his head against Levi's chest  
"Not just yet..."  
"What the fuck do you mean no?! Do you know how many people have died for you today! And you can't even give the decency of an explanation"

Levi lowered Eren, fully ready to launch himself at Jean. Instead Eren took a shaky step towards Jean.

Jean snapped he couldn't help himself. He balled his fist and punched Eren in the face as hard as he could  
"You fucking coward! You killed them all!"  
Eren hung his head  
"I know... I fucking know..."  
Levi came up and put his hand on Eren's shoulder  
"It's not just my secret. I can't tell you until after I've freed them both..."  
Jean glared at him and Mikasa stared  
"Who Eren?"  
"Krista... she's waiting for us with Reni..."  
He shook himself free from Levi and stumbled towards the ruins of his house. Before Levi could follow him again he bit his hand.  
His mind was calmer than before. He knew his form was far from stable but he pushed him over to the remains of his house. He slid the debris free and threw them as far as he could. He roared as his formed began to fall apart. He hit the ground with a thud.

*  
Krista had heard the battle, she could smell the blood in the air. She'd followed the steps down until she reached a locked door. Her she crouched and held Reni close. The baby was clearly not impressed but there was nothing she could do. She could only pray that Eren survived. 

Her dark world brightened just a little and she forced herself back up the steps. She didn't know what she'd walk out into.

Finally she breathed in the fresh air and looked around horror at the sight in front of her. The world was red and her friends in clear distress. Bodies laid broken behind them. The price of this battle had been far to high. She cursed her own weakness. How was she supposed to rule over these people if she was always protected. 

Taking a shaky step she walked over to where Levi was with Eren unconscious in his lap. His face was so pale, he looked like a corpse. Kneeling down she cupped Eren with her free hand.  
"He protected both of us... he forced himself too far didn't he... but thanks to him we're both alive and alright..."  
Levi looked up from Eren's form and into her eyes. He could see Reni was wide awake and moving happily. He laid Eren back down and took his son from her  
"Thank you..."  
Krista shook her head  
"Thank him. He'd truly one of a kind"

Hanji stepped up to assume command. As much as they all wanted to charge into the basement right now, there was an order to these things.

She sent Jean and Mikasa to find up all those who survived. They were to bring back any wounded here. The remnants of Eren's house would be their home base for now.

Armin and Krista were sent to find supplies, specifically medical supplies. 

She couldn't send Levi away from Eren. Not after the choice he'd had to make. She was afraid he'd snap. Instead she sent him to move Eren away from the area. It would be too much for him and she feared he'd lose himself to his grief.


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the comments xxxx

*  
Levi carried Eren and Reni over towards a broken wall, and lowered Eren down. Sitting down he placed Reni beside him so he could pull Eren into his lap before repositioning Reni against his free shoulder.

He wanted to kill Jean. He knew Eren was already feeling guilty, blaming himself for the deaths, even the deaths he was no where near. He knew the pain Eren would be suffering if he were conscious and prayed his omega would sleep through the next few days. They would be the hardest. Bodies would be identified, some would die from their wounds despite best efforts and emotions would be running high.

Everything that happened Eren would feel guilty for. 

It was too much for even the strongest of men, let alone an omega with Eren's past.

He cradled Eren's head close, his fingers wrapped in his chocolate waves. Warm tears began to hit his shoulder and a lump formed in his throat.   
"Shhhh.... I've got you..."  
Eren's sobs grew louder and his arms wrapped around Levi, before pulling him close.  
"It's... all... my... fault..."  
"Shhh...."  
"Hannes ... s..should have let me die..."  
Levi's heart was breaking. His blood turned to ice.   
"Eren..."  
"I'm a monster..."  
"Eren..."  
"Why... why... does... everyone have to die...?"  
"Eren... come on... it's not your fault... it's theirs... never yours..."  
Eren shook his head against Levi's chest.  
"You should take Reni and leave while you still can..."  
Levi finally snapped, keeping his hold on Reni, he slid his arm from around Eren and grabbed him roughly by his chin.  
"Stop it. I don't want to hear it. This is war Eren"  
Eren pushed himself away from Levi and staggered to his feet  
"I can't do this..."  
With those words Eren walked away, leaving Levi holding Reni. He didn't look back.

He didn't know what to do. Something felt messed up in his head. He walked the path he knew would take him to his house.

Make shift tents had been made and wounded soldiers laid under them. He saw Hanji trying to handle too much by herself. He found himself walking to her side.   
"Let me help..."  
Hanji jumped and looked at him  
"Eren go back to Levi. I've got this..."  
Eren shook his head   
"Hanji... Let me help..."  
"Do you even know what to do?"  
Eren bit his lip and turned looking across the wounded. The problem was he did know what to do but he didn't know how. He nodded as Hanji frowned  
"Equipments over there. Do what you can, but if you get in the way I won't hesitate to send you away"  
Eren nodded. Message received.  
He walked over to where everything lay. He knew what everything was, what they did, how to use them... he rinsed his hands and looked at the first patient. Stitches. Easy.

He relaxed and his body moved like it was on auto pilot, moving from one patient to the next. He didn't understand how he knew but didn't question it, incase the memories slipped away.

He saw Jean carrying Mikasa and he ran over to meet them, no even pausing to place the scalpel in his hand down  
"What happened..."  
"Get the fuck away from her Yeager..."  
Jean eyes Eren up and down, his eyes landing on the scalpel in Eren's hand.  
"God Yeager... didn't you kill enough people today? Gotta finished the rest off"  
Mikasa pushed herself out of Jeans hold and glared at him  
"It's nothing Eren, I just rolled my ankle..."  
She offered Eren the most reassuring smile she could.

Eren reached out with his free hand to help Mikasa over to the medical tent, but Jean reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Immediately Eren froze. His eyes became wide and his breathing uneven.  
"Yeah real funny Yeager!"  
Mikasa grabbed Jean's hand and pulled it off Eren.  
"Eren...?"  
They watched as Eren stood not moving, apart from his lips, he seemed to be saying something over and over. Mikasa started to panic  
"Hanji!"  
She looked around for the older woman and found she was making her way towards them  
"What happened?"  
"Jean grabbed his wrist and he just froze... like this"  
Hanji groaned  
"Eren... Eren can you hear me...?"  
Stepping between Jean and Eren, she shook his shoulders.  
"Hanji what's happening? What's wrong with him..."  
"There's nothing wrong with him Mikasa, he just doesn't want to admit this is all his fault..."  
Whatever Jean had planned to say next was cut short by Mikasa slapping his face  
"Eren!"  
She shook him harder, rewarded when Eren finally blinked at her  
"Han...ji ...."  
"That's good Eren..."  
Hanji stepped back and turned to looked at Jean and Mikasa  
"Jean you go help with the casualties... Mikasa I need you to find Levi for me..."  
"Han...ji... I'm... sorry"  
None of them could have reacted in time. Raising the scalpel to his neck Eren pulled the blade across. Bright red arterial blood sprayed across Hanji's face and Eren slumped to the ground. The wound on his neck was already beginning to heal but Eren was laying with his eyes wide and not seeing  
"Mikasa Go!"  
Hanji's panicked screech brought Mikasa back to reality, she turned and ran, her vision blurred by the tears streaming down her face. She had no idea where to find Levi. She also completely forgot about the fact she'd rolled her ankle. It didn't matter. Eren needed her to find Levi.

Jean crumpled to his knees but Hanji pulled him up by the shirt collar.  
"You have no time to regret your actions now. Get in the tent and take over the job Eren was doing before you caused this!"  
Her tone was so cold Jean shivered before forcing his knees to take his weight. He couldn't believe Eren would do something like that. It was completely out of character for the person he knew. He knew also he'd been taking his own frustrations out on Eren, hoping to pick a fight just so he'd get beaten down and have a reason to feel so depressed.

Hanji knelt down and checked Eren's neck. The wound had healed. She sighed and looked up for any signs of Mikasa and Levi returning. She'd thought Eren was doing better but coming back here had been a strain on him and the horrors of what he'd seen had pushed him over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mikasa and Levi jogging towards her. Levi took one look at Eren and fell to his knees  
"Mikasa you should go..."  
Hanji didn't know where to send her but she wanted to talk to Levi about Eren. She watched as Mikasa began to limp away, she frowned realising the teen was injured.

Moving around Hanji took Reni from Levi and Levi pulled Eren close to him  
"You brat... it didn't work last time... why would you try again now...?"  
"Levi has Eren done this before...?"  
Levi nodded and nuzzled into Eren's chest desperate to hear his heartbeat.  
"I let him leave Hanji. He told me he wanted to die and I let him leave..."  
Hanji frowned  
"He was working on patients with me until Jean and Mikasa arrived... something set him off.."  
"It was probably Jean. He blames Eren for what happened... and Eren blames himself..."  
Hanji sighed  
"I can take Reni with me if you want... I think Krista was also helping with the wounded so I'll ask her to keep an eye on him..."  
Levi nodded before looking down at Eren. He didn't know if he should try wake Eren out of his current state or leave him for now...  
Taking a deep breath he slapped Eren's face. The sound seemed to echo and he winced   
"No... no... no... let me go..."  
"Eren... Eren it's Levi... come on... you need to calm down..."  
Eren's eyes fluttered for a moment and he slumped back. He'd passed out.  
Levi picked his unconscious omega up. He had no idea what to do or where to take him.  
In the end he carried him over to where Hanji was working. He could see Jean watching him and longed to smash his horse face in.

Picking a space separate from everyone else but still close to Hanji he sat with Eren between his legs, cradling his omega to his chest and began to rock. 

He'd felt the pain in his neck and was already running when he'd found Mikasa in tears, she only managed to choke out Eren before grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. He'd have to thank her later and wondered what he should tell her.

Armin brought over a bowl of water and a cloth. He tried to smile but Levi could see the tears in his eyes. He nodded and took the bowl carefully. It was a little awkward but he managed to clean most of the blood off Eren's neck and chest before working on the blood on Eren's arms. He frowned remembering Hanji's words about Eren working on the wounded, from what he remembered Eren only had basic medical training and most of the wounded needed a fully trained doctor. He brushed the hair back from Eren's face and rested his head against his mates shoulder.

It seemed to take hours before Hanji came over to him  
"Out of the original 100 plus we are down to 40... 3 died from their wounds but the ones Eren worked on are all doing well... I've sent those able to move to collect the rest of the supplies and to find whatever horses are still alive..."  
Levi looked up at her and nodded.  
"I know we all want the truth and want to know what's in the basement but for now we all need to rest. We don't know what we're walking into and I won't let today be repeated..."  
Levi nodded again. He couldn't find his words.  
"We'll be using this area overnight so I don't know if you want to move Eren further away... he pushed himself hard today and he lost a lot of blood just now... I don't know how long he'll be unconscious or what he'll be like when he wakes up..."  
Levi looked back down at Eren   
"I don't know what to do..."  
He mumbled softly  
Hanji looked up and around. The pile of rubble that Eren had moved to free the basement entrance would proved the two of them with some privacy  
"Levi you're going to take Eren over behind this pile of rubble and wait. I'll send Armin over with blankets and Krista over with Reni. You are to stay by his side until he wakes up. Do you understand me?"  
Levi stared at her blankly for a moment before she bent down and helped him with Eren. He forced himself forward to where Hanji had indicated but his legs felt like lead. 

Eren had tried to kill himself again. He'd failed his best friend.  
He'd failed his omega.  
He'd failed everyone who had died today. Soldiers he'd never know the names of, he'd never cared.

He looked at what Eren had piled up. Laying his omega out the way he began to pull out various things he could make a shelter with. It wouldn't be fancy but they'd be away from prying eyes. He couldn't even bring himself to care as the dust swirled up around him. 

Carefully he constructed a basic A-frame against a piece of wall. It was hard to believe that this was the house Eren had once lived in. He wondered how many times Eren had laughed and cried in these destroyed walls and even what his room had been like.  
"Sir... Hanji told me to bring these over... there's also food and water..."  
Armin had broken Levi's chain of thought. Reaching out he took the pile from the teen.  
"Krista said she'd bring Reni over shortly... she wanted you to organise yourselves first without having to worry"  
"Thank you Armin..."  
Armin stared at him for a moment before nodding and leaving. It hurt to see the boy alive and moving, when tomorrow they'd bury Erwin. He wondered again if he'd made the right choice. What was it he had told Eren... oh right... this is war.

Laying the blankets out in the small shelter he pulled Eren inside next to him. He poured water into Eren's mouth, hoping he'd at least swallow some of it.

True to her word Krista appeared with Reni shortly after. She also carried Eren's key and his mothers diary  
"Eren asked me to keep these safe for him..."  
She explained awkwardly before passing the diary and key first and then Reni.  
They both stared at each other, unsure what to say, so Krista turned and left while Levi said nothing.

Reni began to fuss almost immediately and Levi realised it's been hours since his last feed. He laid down facing Eren and positioned Reni, the silence between them broken as Reni fed. Their son was so big now, he wondered if it was time to start him on soft foods.

He closed his eyes and breathed in his sons scent. It was earth like his own and Levi wondered if that meant the boy would be an alpha. After what Eren had been through he prayed for his sons sake he was. Reni pulled back when he'd had enough and Levi pulled him up to his shoulder. His son fussed and kicked before spitting on him. He placed Reni back between them and he promptly rolled toward Eren. He wished Eren could see how loved he was... and tears formed in his eyes. Today had been too much.

*  
Levi realised he fallen asleep when he was awoken by yelling. His heart stopped for a moment before he saw that Reni had moved away from his and was now curled up with face pressed to Eren's. He scooped up his small son and went to find out what was going on.

He rounded the corner to see Hanji practically cornered. Everyone was trying to be heard but their voices blended into one.

His alpha let out a snarl and eyes turned towards him. He glared coldly at them all.  
"Shut the fuck up. Now isn't the time for this. Hanji what's going on..."  
"They won't listen to me..."  
Levi looked around hoping to find something to stand on... he cursed his small stature.   
"Right you shitty brats... before Commander Smith died he placed Hanji here in control. You will listen to her! You will respect her!"  
A lone voice piped up and Levi glared at the man he was sure he'd never met before  
"We only wanted to know the truth. We all knew this was supposed to be a training mission to Shinganshima... we all waited for the titans to attack... they don't usually wait in packs like this... how are supposed to fight this war when everyone around us is dead..."  
A few soldiers stepped away from him, obviously wanting not to be tarred with the same brush.

"There are 3 people who knew the exact secret behind the mission from what I can tell. Even we were kept in the dark by Smith. We are all angry and we are all hurting. And once we can we'll call a meeting to share with you all what we know"  
Levi sighed and walked away. Hanji said nothing as he left. Who were these 3 people? It seemed to her to be Eren and Erwin... but then again Levi seemed to be in the dark too... hadn't the basement been the goal? Did this have something to do with Eren not wanting to answer until Krista and Reni were freed... and what exactly was in that needle? Hell she was just as frustrated as the rest of them. She didn't ask to be put in command.  
"Alright everyone, listen up! Mikasa and Armin have told me there's a field near hear. We will be moving the dead there for burial. They fought well as deserve to rest in peace. If you can identify anyone please come forward and so we can record their names. They won't be forgotten"  
Hanji nodded and the crowd dispersed. Erwin's body would be moved last. Mikasa had told her of a tree Eren often liked to nap under the base of and suggested that be the site of Erwin's grave. 

She wanted to give in and scream and cry but she had to maintain her mask. She had to be strong because she was the only one who could. Even the cold unfeeling Levi's mask had been broken, what she needed from him he couldn't give, not with his mate like that. His mind was that of a worried alpha not a soldier.

*  
Eren slept through the whole day as they sorted and identified the bodies. A map was made as each was buried and Hanji vowed to make a marker for each of them once the war was won.

Erwin was buried last. 

Levi had been unable to leave Eren's side and had carried his omega on his arms, face buried against his chest as Erwin was committed to the ground. Krista had spoken, promising to find the truth he couldn't. Even after the crowd had started to disperse Levi sat there with Eren. His face still buried so no one saw his tears. 

Hanji sat opposite the pair. She still felt so useless.

*  
Eren woke during the night screaming. Levi had caught him before he could hurt Reni. He pulled him close as Eren sobbed against him. 

Eren kept repeating how sorry he was over and over while Levi did the same. He was sure they must seem crazy to anyone watching. Finally Eren's tears grew dry and pushed away from Levi. 

As Eren wiped his eyes, Levi did the same. They both looked at each other and then Reni stared to grizzle. Eren immediately cuddled him to his chest and Levi moved to lean against Eren's free shoulder.

Levi broke the contact and rummaged in the pile of their things that had been recovered he pulled out the key first and hung it over Eren's neck. Next he pulled out the box Hanji had given him, Eren eyed it suspiciously, still he took it from Levi and sighed with relief that it seemed Hanji was prepared enough to pack extra of his medication. His fingers shook as he pulled a pill out and dry swallowed, slightly choking as his throats was so dry. Levi smirked as he passed his some water. He gulped it down before placing the box aside. The next thing was his mothers journal. His finger shook as he ran them over the cover and the last thing was a small soft toy. It'd been crudely made in what Eren thought was supposed to be a horse. He raised an eyebrow and Levi shrugged. He sighed as he shifted back into Levi's hold, Reni crawling against him.  
"Can you imagine how much of a handful he's going to be when he starts walking..."  
Eren tried to sound happy and Levi nodded following his gesture.  
"I'm going to be an old man far too soon chasing after both of you..."  
Eren snorted   
"We still have a little while until sun up... do you want to talk or sleep..."  
"Sleep but I feel like I've been doing that for a while now..."  
"Yeah... you were out for a couple of days... we had Erwin's funeral yesterday..."  
Eren heard Levi's voice crack slightly   
"He told me a story once... about why he hated omegas... I hope he's with the one he loved..."  
Levi slumped slightly... he couldn't picture Erwin in love  
"When was with..."  
"Oh it was a while ago... remember when I said I could see why he was your best friend..."  
Levi nodded against Eren.  
"Eren can I ask you a question... what's the last thing you remember..."  
Eren bit his lip trying to think.  
"Moving the rubble... I think Jean was asking me something but I can't remember... and then I made you mad..."  
"You can't remember anything else?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi let out a shaky sigh  
"Why... what's wrong..."  
"You... uh... you tried to kill yourself again... in front of Hanji and Mikasa... and Jean..."  
Eren pushed Levi back. His hand flew to his mouth  
"You healed straight away... but... I didn't know if I should tell you or not... I don't want think tonne awkward with them over something you can remember..."  
Eren felt physically ill. He bit his lip as the water threatened to come back up.  
"Hanji said you were helping with the injured and then Jean and Mikasa came over... apparently Jean grabbed your wrist... and you began to panic... Hanji thought she'd calmed you down... but you used the scalpel to cut your throat again..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Levi... I... I think I'm losing my mind... I never had medical training... but when Erwin asked me to take a sample from Krista... I knew what to do... and when I shifted my head felt all wrong..."  
Eren whimpered and Levi pulled him close  
"Eren... we'll work this out together right... promise you won't leave me too"   
Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's shoulder  
"Only if you promise to stop me if I start to lose my mind..."  
Levi stiffed   
"Levi... you just said we'd work this out... so bring me back... if I start to lose myself... being me back..."  
Levi nodded   
"Eren we need to sleep... in the morning there'll be a meeting discussing this mission. You'll need to tell everyone what you know..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah it's time people knew the truth"  
Moving Reni out the way Levi slipped down into the blankets and Eren curled up behind him. He maybe the omega but right now he wanted to hold Levi close to him and Reni in Levi's hold.

*  
Eren's heart was in his throat. Hanji had rounded up squad Levi and now they were perched around the makeshift shelter. Mikasa kept looking at Eren with total pity in here eyes while Jean was doing everything he could not to look at him.

Eren cross the distance to stand next to Krista, they all watched as Krista nodded and looked up at Eren. In reality Eren had asked to make sure she didn't mention the coordinator... just yet. 

Standing together with Eren, Krista stood in front of them. She opened her mouth and finally told them all the truth... including the fact Eren's father had murdered her family but not why.

Why she was done Eren stepped forward and told how Erwin had was sure the military was lying to them all and how he wanted the truth. He apologised for not being able to tell them all, as it wasn't his secret to share.

They all stared in shocked silence. 

Levi's glare was sharp as he stared at him omega. Unlike they others he knew Eren was still holding something back. He looked over at Mikasa in Armin's arms. It must be a lot for the two teens to learn about Eren's fathers deeds. Levi couldn't take it anymore. Placing Reni into Hanji's arms he stormed over and grabbed Eren on the upper arm, before marching his omega away.  
"I know you're still keeping secrets! Eren tell me what's going on..."

Eren bit his lip and looked past Levi's shoulder. He could see his friends eyes on them both and he stepped closer so his head was on Levi's shoulder. He tried to keep his voice even as he filled in the missing gaps for his alpha. How he'd been the one to kill his father, how apparently he held the key to controlling the titans... and finally how the beast titan claimed to be his brother... he started to cry as he told Levi how he'd turned down his brothers offer to leave everyone alone if Eren just went with him.

Levi sighed. Eren really did try to carry too much by himself. But still his arms came up and wrapped around his brats back.

"Hanji will need to know this too..."  
Levi murmured against Eren's ear though more to himself than Eren. He felt Eren stiffen.  
"Oi Eren... "  
He pushed his mate back... Eren's eyes were wide again. He hated his. He hated this place. He hated Eren's suffering. He pressed a kiss to Eren's lips before stepping back and slapping his face.  
Eren blinked at him confused  
"Sorry you phased out of it again..."

Mikasa had watched as Levi had taken Eren away. She wasn't sure what to think. Eren was keeping secrets and that wasn't ok. Hell even if she believed Kri-toria, that wasn't the Grisha she knew. She pushed herself from Armin's grasp. She looked up at the two mates, a prang of jealousy shot through gut, she looked down but her head shot up again as she heard the slap.

Mikasa was furious and started towards the two.  
"Mikasa it's alright... It hurts Levi more than it hurts Eren"  
Mikasa gritted her teeth and glared at Hanji, how could she say that?  
Hanji sighed releasing the small group were all looking at her  
"What exactly's wrong with him? And what was with that stunt yesterday?"  
Trust Jean to make things worse.  
"What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with why he was covered in blood"  
Great now Armin was weighing in on the conversation. Hanji saw Jean about to open his mouth  
"Eren will be just fine... He's been through a lot..."  
She paused while trying to pick her words  
"The last 6 months have been hard on all of us, but Eren's had it even worse. I know you've seen it, where he freezes an stares straight ahead... Basically he's suffered so much sometimes he gets stuck in his own mind. Some times it's triggered... Like when you grab him or touch him without him expecting it, sometimes he starts to panic and it just happens. He can't control it and it's not physically dangerous. It's important you treat him no differently, he hates the way he is enough..."  
Jean was frowning, biting his lip in a way Hanji took to mean he was feeling guilty over his actions. Mikasa and Armin were staring at Eren.  
"Why didn't he tell us... We're supposed to be his best friends..."  
"It's because you're his best friends... All you can do is be there for him..."  
Mikasa and Armin nodded, Connie and Sasha both shrugged. Historia said nothing.

Eren saw the way his friends were looking at them  
"I think Hanji just told them... I can feel them staring..."  
Levi pulled him closer  
"Even if she did she'd only be explaining why I slapped you... She'd never tell them anymore than that... We should probably head back now..."  
"Do you think she'll let us go into the basement today?"  
"Yeah... That's the plan... Did you want to go down with everyone on just you, me and Hanji?"  
"Can... Can you and I go first... My head still feels all messed up and I don't know what's going to happen..."  
Levi nodded and Eren stepped back from him  
"Yeah... We'll ask her alright..."  
Levi held his hand out and Eren took it before squeezing it. Together they walked back to their friends.

"You right Eren?"  
Eren looked at Hanji and nodded. Hanji wasted no time telling them she wanted Historia to speak to the soldiers with her and explain her side of things.   
"Eren we're going to check the basement this afternoon... Is that alright with you?"  
Eren looked at Levi and his alpha nodded  
"Actually Eren and I are going to head down now..."  
Hanjis gaze sharpened  
"We're coming with you!"  
Mikasa piped up and Armin nodded  
"Not this time... You can come down with Hanji later. We don't know what's waiting down there or how it will affect Eren..."  
Hanji sighed  
"I really don't feel comfortable letting you both go like this but I agree... We don't know... Mikasa can you look after Reni for them... Armin you'll be helping me organise everyone. Sasha, Connie and Jean, you three will check to make sure everyone in the infirmary are doing alright"  
They all nodded at her and she squirmed, this being in command thing will take some getting used too.

As everyone started to move away she came up to Eren and Levi  
"Eren... If it's too much for you, you don't have to do this..."  
Eren shook his head  
"We're finally here... I need to know what it's all been for..."  
Hanji looked down at him sympathetically.   
"Alright... Levi if it gets too much get him out of there right away..."  
"Tch... I already know that..."  
Hanji gave a slight smile and the pair turned away from her.

*  
The air was thick with dust and smelt like mould, Eren felt a orang of guilt for shutting Historia and Reni down here.  
"From what I've seen your house seems to be the only one with a basement..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... I think dad said something about them not being allowed or something... We weren't allowed to talk about it"  
They continued down the twisting steps until they reached the wooden door. Even though it appeared to be solid enough, small splits and cracks littered the sides. Pulling the key from his neck Eren placed it in the lock. It didn't turn. He frowned and pulled the key back out, he started to panic and Levi pulled him back  
"It's alright... They key could be for anything"  
Raising his leg, Levi kicked the door in. The pair were engulfed in dust, both coughed and waved the cloud away from their faces  
"That was disgusting..."  
Eren nodded. 

The room was dark and Levi picked up the lamp they'd brought down. Lighting it they both stared around the room.

Various books and papers scattered the basement, but the desk was suspiciously empty.   
"Pass me the key..."  
Eren looked down at it before passing it over to Levi.  
He watched as Levi's fingers traced the desk, obviously looking for an opening.

Pressure was beginning to claw at the inside of Eren's skull. Something was there, something he needed to remember. He raised his hands to his head and gripped at his hair... He needed to remember... Why couldn't he remember?

He jumped as he heard the desk draw slide open. He forced his hands down and crossed to Levi's side. Puzzled by what he saw.

Books and papers were to be expected but what was with the pictures. He pulled them free and set them down on the dusty desk top.   
The pictures were of things he couldn't understand, places he had no knowledge of... and yet it was all so familiar.  
His fingers skimmed the top of them before stopping on the one of his father. He was standing smiling with a woman he didn't know and a young child. He flipped the back and read it "Photograph. Grisha and Zeke"  
The hand writing was obviously feminine so he assumed the woman in the photo wrote it.

His world spun. Faces and images flashed through his mind and he fell to his knees.  
"Oi! Eren!"  
He felt Levi grab his arm.  
"I'm sorry... It's too much... It hurts..."  
Eren panted the words out. He couldn't organise his own thoughts . He just wanted a moment of silence in his head. His mind to stop.  
"Come on Eren... Just breathe..."  
Eren nodded trying too and Levi pulled him against him, holding him until he started to settle  
"Eren... What was that about...?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know, I saw all these things in my head and my mind keeps racing... Levi... What do I do... I... it hurts... I can't work it out and it hurts..."  
Eren looked up at Levi desperate for an answer, his alpha took his face in his hands before kissing him. Pulling back Levi watched as Eren blinked at him  
"Did it help?"  
Eren frowned before he realised it had  
He lent back in and pressed his own kiss to Levi's lips  
"I don't want to think..."  
Levi nodded and stripped Eren's shirt off. Even if it was temporary it didn't matter... As long as Eren got some comfort from it.  
"Just let me take care of you alright..."  
Levi kissed his way down Eren's neck before licking and nipping at his omegas collar bone, enjoying feeling Eren's body relax against him.  
He stood and pulled his beautiful omega with him, grinding his hips up against Eren's, his omega was just as hard as him now. He slid back down to his knees, taking his time to kiss the tops of Eren's hips as he undid his mates pants. 

Eren moaned as Levi stripped his erection, before taking him into his mouth. Eren moaned as his alpha began to suck, he could feel Levi's fingers sliding up his thighs and spread his legs to give him more space. All he could think of was Levi's touch.

Levi teased and played with his omega, until the will of his alpha got to strong. He slipped his fingers out of Eren and his omega whined from the loss. Pulling back completely Levi coated his erection with Eren's slick  
"Turn around and put your hands on the desk for me..."  
Eren obliged and stuck his arse back, he wanted Levi already!

Levi took his time to tease Eren a little more, rubbing his erection up along Eren's crack, his omega ground back while moaning. Taking Eren by the hips he finally pushed into his warm heat. A growl came forth from his throat.

He waited for Eren to adjust but his omega jerked his hips impatiently, biting his lip he began to thrust in and out. He slid a hand free and down before pulling Eren's leg up, he wanted to be deeper. Eren moaned with every movement and the room was filled with pants and the sound of their skin slapping together. Levi couldn't hold back and pounded into his lover, he felt his knot begin to swell as Eren came across the pictures. His brat screamed as Levi came inside him and his omegas second orgasm gripped him tight.  
He rested his head against Eren's back, trying to draw in his own shaky breaths.

They didn't talk as Levi stayed imbedded in his mate. Finally his knot started to deflate and he slid himself free. Eren's knees gave out and Levi caught him before he could hit the ground. Pulling him close he nuzzled against Eren's neck. 

Eren remained quiet for a few moments more before breaking the silence  
"Thank you..."  
Levi didn't know what to say. He waited until Eren regained his sense enough to redress before pulling his own pants back up and tidying himself up. His fingers were still sticky so he wiped them on his pants.

Eren stood and looked down at the pictures. He frowned before wiping them clean with his shirt.

The two continued in silence, reading over papers that seemed to make no sense. Neither understood how the things outside the walls could be so advanced in comparison.

Levi moved away and gathered the papers from the floor, he stacked them into neat piles for Hanji to inspect. His eyes fell on a bound book discarded in the corner, he frowned as it obvious difference from the rest of them. He picked it up and flicked through it, realising it was Grisha's own personal journal. He snapped it shut.  
"Eren I think that's enough for now. We need to wait for Hanji and hope she can make some sense of this all"  
He moved over to Eren's side, he didn't fail to notice that his mate was still holding the photo of his father.  
"Let's go for now... We'll come back down when Hanji does..."  
Eren nodded and let himself be lead back up the stairs, his head was starting to hurt again.

Levi led him back to the shelter they'd been using, Eren climbed in first and sat up against the back of it with his head in his hands. Levi followed and placed the journal to the side with Carla's.  
"Do you need me to get Hanji?"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's just... I feel like there's someone else in my head... Like I'm remembering things I never knew... You said I helped Hanji but I don't have any idea when it comes to wounds, and then looking down at that woman I felt like I knew her and something had happened to her... I felt an anger for Zeke that was tainted with sadness... It was like... I don't know..."  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah... I don't know what to say... Being in this place must be hard too..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... My mum died right outside... We had a huge fight over me joining the Survey Corps... it was my fault she died..."  
Levi shook his head  
"Eren you can't blame yourself for the actions of the titans... Though I already know you won't listen to me..."  
Eren gave him a pained smile, his gaze fell down to where both journals now sat, he frowned and picked the top one up  
"It was your fathers. I thought you should have it before Hanji went through everything"  
Eren gave a slight nod as he opened it. Pain flashed through his head and the book slipped from his hands.  
Once again all sorts of images and emotions invaded his mind.

Levi watched as the book fell and a whimper fell from Eren's throat, his omegas eyes rolled back and blood began to trickle from his nose. Throwing the book aside he titled Eren's head up  
"Eren?..."  
"Eren...!"  
His omega was starting to twitch and shake and Levi pulled him out the shelter and up into his arms.

Eren's hands were firmly thrust into his own hair, his fingers clawing at his scalp. Blood started to run from his eyes and Levi's chest was gripped with panic.  
"Hanji!"  
He screamed her name as he was forced to lay Eren down, his twitching and shaking nearing on seizure.  
"Hanji!"  
He didn't know what to do. 

He felt Hanji pull him back  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know... He was having problems with thinking and his head was sore and then he started to shake and his nose started bleeding..."  
Hanji nodded  
"Eren...? Eren can you hear me..."  
Eren withered before falling limp.   
Hanji immediately checked his pulse and breathing.  
"Did he say anything?"  
Levi bit his lip, he didn't want Hanji thinking Eren was crazy, but he didn't want to keep secrets, not when Eren was suffering  
"He said it was like something was in his head... Like he was feeling someone else's emotions and seeing their memories..."  
Hanji frowned  
"A lot of us have repressed memories... Things we want to forget... I think he was overwhelmed by them. Wait here and I'll get something to sedate him with..."  
Levi nodded as she jogged off. He could see a few soldiers watching them and let out a "Tch" of disgust. His mate wasn't something to stare at.  
Hanji returned with a needle in handle, she took Eren's arm and injected him before sighing.  
"You can take him now, he'll be out for a few hours. As it is I'm still trying to deal with the fall out of Historia's revelation. It didn't I over too well to say the least"  
Levi short her a small smile. He had zero envy for her position.  
"How did the basement go...?"  
Levi shook his head  
"It's better if you see it. The truth is bigger than what we thought... Half the stuff neither of is could even understand"  
She smiled  
"Well we can't all be as talented as I am"  
Levi pulled Eren up as he stood again.  
"I hope you two didn't leave too much of a mess for me..."  
Hanji smirked and pointed at his pants, he'd forgotten about it  
"You're just jealous..."  
Hanji sighed and turned before walking away, the waved back at them over her shoulder.

*  
Even sedated Eren slept fitfully. His face was scrunched up and he whimpered in his sleep. All Levi could do was watch over in silence. 

Mikasa came to see them around what he thought would be lunch time. Reni was obviously hungry and Levi sighed, he politely declined Mikasas offer to help with Eren. He knew she was hurting from the ghost of her own past, but Eren was his priority. He smiled and sent her away before organising Reni against Eren. 

Eren was still asleep when Hanji came to see him, she was finally going down to the basement. He didn't want to leave Eren but he wanted to know just what they'd found. Hanji could see how torn he was but didn't say anything when he finally decided to go with her. Picking up Reni he followed a few steps behind.

Mikasa and Armin were already standing by the entrance waiting. Levi sighed internally. He hoped Hanji would send them away buy she didn't. Together the 5 of them descended down the stares.

*  
Hanji couldn't believe what she was reading. The world outside was full of things even she couldn't imagine. Levi had been right. The truth was huge. She looked around at the gathered papers, they'd all have to be read and sorted, she was positively drooling at the amount of information she was sure they'd yield. Levi showed her the "photographs" trying to ignore the fact his omegas semen had been spilt across them. He watched her eyes widen with wonder.

Mikasa and Armin were sorting through things in the background. Armin seemed as excited as Hanji and Mikasa was patiently listening to him. He wondered if Mikasa had thought she'd find something left for her too.  
"...Levi...?"  
Eren's voice made them all jump, his omega stood at the doorway with his arms around himself.  
"Eren! Come in!"  
Hanji smiled broadly and Eren took a step in. Levi crossed the room and placed a palm to Eren's forehead... His omega felt slightly warm  
"You should still be resting..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Hanji what does all this mean..."  
"Eren it means everything we know about life outside the walls is a lie... The things I've read don't even seem possible... It'll take some time to sort... But this is all truly incredible..."  
Eren nodded   
"How much longer will we stay here..."  
Levi looked at him and Eren looked away  
"We've already stayed too long, we can't expect the titans to stay clear forever... Once the few remaining wounded are healed enough we'll pack up and move out..."  
"And Historia?"  
"She'll need to stay with us. At least until we can plan our next move, we need her to retake her the crown if we have any hope of telling the world the truth..."  
Eren shook his head  
"We can't do that just yet..."  
Hanji frowned  
"Think about it. It'll only lead to panic. Everyone's living a lie and stuck together inside the walls. People are going to panic. We need to take one step at a time..."  
"That's true but they have a right to know"  
"I'm not saying they don't. I'm saying we can't just dump it all on them at once. First we need to restore Historia... That should buy is time with shifter colony... We also can't be sure how many of them are already in the Captial"  
Hanji nodded  
"That's true. We also have no recruits arriving soon too... Bloody Erwin, why'd he have to drop this job on me..."  
No one said anything at her bad attempt of humour.

"3 days... We'll stay 3 more days. Eren, you and Levi go tell Sasha, Connie, Jean and Historia. Tell them to start preparations. We'll stay and start to pack and organise everything here. Alright?"  
Eren nodded and Levi passed his Reni.  
"I'll tell them. You go rest alight"  
Eren shook his head  
"I want to keep moving..."  
He turned and walked back up the steps while everyone watched him leave. Levi shook his head and followed his omega.

*  
They didn't meet back up until later after the sun had set. Levi had been held up re-explaining himself for what felt like the 50th time, to a group of soldiers that seemed to have the combined IQ of a teaspoon.

All he wanted was to crawl up next to Eren, but he found his omega immersed in Grisha's journal. Tears evident even in the poor light. He sat down and Eren looked up at him  
"Did you know... when an intelligent Titan eats a person they receive that persons memories... Levi... Armin ate Reiner... He's going to know..."  
Levi frowned. He wanted to scream. How were they suppose to be friends if Armin held the memories of Raping Eren  
"Eren..."  
"These memories and emotions I'm feeling are my fathers... And the memories of the person he ate..."  
Eren sniffled and stared down at the book. Levi's throat went dry  
"What else does it say...?"  
He hoped things wouldn't get worse  
"They made the titans... People actually went and made them... And didn't care... They tortured people and injected them... They don't care..."  
Levi snatched the book from Eren. He knew the panic attack was coming.  
"Eren focus on me... Don't think about what you've read... Just focus on me..."  
Eren struggled trying to follow Levi's words.  
"I feel like I'm going crazy..."  
Levi shook his head.  
"You aren't. I promise. I'm here. Reni's here"  
Eren nodded  
"Just a few more days and we'll leave this place... We'll go back home..."  
Eren nodded again

"I wish sometimes we were still stuck in that inn... Without the Titans, without the war, without all the secrets and lies... Even if things were awkward it's better than being here. The truths too heavy..."  
"Yeah I wish we were there too sometimes... Every time I think about that place I remember how sexy you were as you crawled into my lap"  
Eren blushed  
"I remember how scared I was. I wanted to talk to you but you always seemed so far away... I couldn't believe you actually bothered to save me..."  
"And then you went and got pregnant and I freaked, I had no idea what I was supposed to do..."  
"But you still delivered our son... You took care of me the whole time..."  
"I'll always take care of you brat"  
Levi lent in and kissed Eren. His omega wrapped his arms around his neck.  
He pulled Eren up into his lap, still desperately devouring Eren's mouth. He ground up against his omega. Eren finally broke the kiss  
"Levi we can't... I still have to get Reni from Sasha..."  
"Eren... I want you..."  
"And you can have me... But we still have to find a baby sitter..."  
As if by magic they heard Sasha calling out Eren's name, Eren buried his head against Levi's shoulder as his alpha sighed.  
Eren slid off Levi's lap and his alpha left to find Sasha, returning with Reni a few minutes later.

There son was grizzly and tired. Eren took him and began to rock him before Reni let out a louder grizzle. Eren pulled his shirt off and placed Reni to his nipple, there son hungrily feeding.  
"He's lucky he's so perfect"  
Levi grumbled but there was a smile on his lips.  
"Yeah... Do you think Hanji will take him for the night... Or maybe Armin...?"  
Levi stared at him and swallowed   
"Yeah... When he's done I'll go see. Hanji might be busy but I'll ask her first..."  
Eren nodded.

They sat watching Reni until he finally started to drift off. Levi took him gently and winked at Eren, enjoying Eren blushing again.  
"I'll be back in a minute... You better be ready for me..."  
Eren hummed and nodded.

Levi left and Eren looked around. He pulled the top blanket from the pile and crawled out, finding gaps he pushed it in, to make a make shift door.

He stripped his clothes and ran his hands over his body. The idea of having Levi take him already had him growing slick. His breath hitched as he started to palm his erection.

Levi's mouth went dry as he ducked under the blanket. The sight of his omega touching himself went straight to his dick. He growled as he stripped an Eren sat up, his face flushed and eyes almost black with arousal.  
"Alpha..."  
Eren spread his legs, giving Levi a show as he ran his fingers down his thighs.   
Finally free from his clothes Levi climbed between Eren's legs, he buried his against Eren's pubes and breathed his scent in. He nuzzled and ran his tongue down through Eren's hair and past his erection, mouthing both of Eren's testicles before moving down to start eating Eren out. 

He didn't care he could taste himself in Eren's slick. His omega thrust his hands into Levi's hair and moaned, bucking his hips against Levi's mouth. Levi pulled back and stared down at him  
"Eren... You're so beautiful... So prefect..."  
"Levi..."  
Levi cut him off with a kiss, his erection growing harder knowing Eren was tasting himself. He slid up to rub his erection against Eren's and his omega mewed into his mouth. He pulled back panting  
"Alpha... I... Need... You"  
Levi nodded and lined himself up before pushing into Eren. He wasn't going to last long, the show Eren had given him had already gone to his head. He took Eren's erection in his hand and jerked him in time with his thrusts, Eren had bitten into his own arm to stifle his moans. His knot swelled and growled as he caught against Eren's twitching insides. His omega sprayed across both their chests. Reaching up he pulled Eren's arm from his mouth and pressed a hungry kiss to it, he thrust slightly, enjoying the mews Eren made as his knot moved.  
"Levi... More..."  
His knot was still inside Eren but he pulled him up so he was sitting in his lap. Eren whimpered at the movement but began to rock against him.  
"Fuck... Eren... You're so perfect... Love you... So much..."  
His knot had lessened enough that he could start thrusting again. Eren's head lolled back and his fingernails cut into Levi's back. Levi grew frantic with his movements, he ran his hand over Eren's erection, his omega was still leaking cum. He felt it twitch again in his palm and then Eren came hard, Levi's own orgasm triggered as he was sucked tight, his knot finally catching as his orgasm ended.

He gathered his blissed out omega against him, cradling Eren's head to his shoulder. He peppered his brats temple with small kisses  
"Love... You... So... Much... Levi"  
He stayed buried in Eren, only pulling out when a small snore fell from Eren's lips. His omega was so perfect. 

He laid Eren out and pulled down the blanket from the entrance, he laid it over his sleeping mate and curled up behind him.

The night was spent napping off and on, between bouts of sex. Levi didn't think he could fall even more for Eren but with every second he did.


	23. 23

Hanji carried the babbling baby, smiling and nodding at his string of unintelligible words. She'd actually been grateful when Levi had asked her to baby sit last night. With everything that happened, here was Reni, so sweet and innocent.

She walked around the corner to where Levi and Eren had set up their own private camp, and opened her mouth to greet them. Instead she stopped.

Inside the small space Eren and Levi were tangled into each other, foreheads together and blankets a mess. Both snoring peacefully. She smiled at the sight.   
"Hanji!"  
She looked up to see Mikasa and Armin walking over and put her hand up to stop them. Walking over she smiled broadly at them both  
"It's alright... They're still asleep... Big night it seems"  
She added with a wink. Mikasa wrinkled her nose while Armin blushed.  
"What can I do for you two...?"  
"We just wanted to see if Eren wanted to come for a walk, but it's alright, we'll come back later... Want us to take Reni for a bit?"  
Hanji looked down at the happy baby, she didn't want them too but she needed to start organising the removal of the basement documents  
"Sure. I don't suppose you've seen the others"  
Armin nodded   
"Sasha was trying to out eat Connie... Not that it's much of a contest..."  
"Alright... Well enjoy your walk. If you need me I'll be with them in the basement"  
They bid her farewell and she watched the three of them until they rounded a corner and disappeared from her view. Pulling herself together she went to find the rest of squad Levi.

*  
Eren groaned and snuggled against Levi. He couldn't remember how long it'd been since he woke feeling so refreshed. He felt Levi move against him and a kiss pressed to his lips  
"It's time to wake up brat..."  
Eren groaned.  
"Tch. Come on... We have things to do today"  
Eren shook his head  
"I just wanna stay like this..."  
Levi laughed and pushed Eren off him. Eren rolled onto this back and pouted. 

Moving away from Eren, Levi yawned and wiped his eyes before frowning. They'd had a visitor, a bucket of water sat next to the the shelters entrance.  
"Eren, there's water here. Get up and I'll wipe you down..."  
Eren raised and arm an Levi smirked before taking his hand and pulling him up.

Levi wiped Eren down gently, kissing his omega as he went, Eren was a wriggling mess by the time he finished. He smiled at the sight and kissed the beautiful teen.  
"You still want more?"  
Eren blushed and looked away  
"Maybe tonight if your up to it..."  
Eren pulled away and grabbed him clothes. He dressed while Levi cleaned himself and grabbed Grisha's journal. He pressed a kiss to his alphas lips  
"I'm going for a walk... I'll be back later..."  
"You going to be alright"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, I'm going to pick up Reni and then go see Erwin. I want to tell him what I've learnt..."  
Eren looked away as Levi nodded  
"Alright..."

Eren left and Levi sighed. 

*  
He figured he'd find Armin and Hanji in the basement but Hanji was there with the rest of the squad, Mikasa, Armin and Levi absent. She smiled at him and he blushed, causing her to laugh  
"Reni's with Mikasa and Armin, they went for a walk... I'm sure you'll have more of an idea of where they went than I do"  
Eren nodded and thanked her before leaving.

 

He had no idea where they'd go... But found himself walking towards where he'd find the remnants of the house Armin had shared with his Grandfather. He heard them long before he saw them. Mikasa was smiling and Armin was laughing. Reni babbled like he was included in the conversation.  
"Eren!"  
Armin raised his arm as he called him over and smiled. Eren ignored the moment of panic before waving back and walking to join them.

Mikasa put Reni down and he immediately started to crawl to where Eren was now sitting. His smile was huge and Eren scooped him up while falling backwards with both arms stretched out so Reni was now giggling above him. Lowering him down he kissed his sons chubby cheeks, more giggles burst from Reni's lips. He raised his son up again and watched his small eyes widen. Eren could feel himself smiling up at him.  
"Eren... Make sure you don't drop him!"  
Trust Mikasa to be the voice of reason. Lowering Reni back down he sat up and positioned him so he was seated in his lap.  
"You two are so cute together..."  
Armin was smiling just as hard as Eren. Eren shrugged  
"What can I say... Levi and I make perfect babies..."  
Reni started babbling like he was agreeing.  
"We came to see you earlier but Hanji said you were both still sleeping..."  
"Armin!"  
Mikasa reached over and slapped his arm while shaking her head  
"You can't go talking about peoples sex lives..."  
Armin looked at her confused and Eren blushed  
"Mikasa, no s-e-x talk in front of Reni. He's too innocent for all that..."  
He tried to keep his tone serious but the frown on Mikasa's lips made him smile.  
"So what were we talking about?"  
Reni squirmed in his lap and Eren got the message, his son was finally telling him he was hungry. Stripping off his shirt he wrapped an arm under Reni's bottom and pulled him up so he could feed.  
Armin looked away for a second  
"Just talking about how you always tried to save me, but then Mikasa had to save both of us..."  
"Yeah... In my defence at least I tried..."  
"Eren you have no idea how trying you really are..."  
Mikasa's tone was light but Eren still frowned  
"Hear how your Aunty talks to me!"  
Reni didn't seem to care and Eren sighed in mock disappointment.  
"Eren if you need to talk you can come talk to us... Whenever... You know we're here for you right?"  
Eren nodded. He so didn't want to have this conversation.  
The group fell silent and Reni stopped feeding. Eren pulled his shirt back on and hefty Reni to his shoulder. He should probably start Reni on soft foods soon, given how big he'd gotten. He pushe himself to his feet and grabbed the journal he hadn't realised he'd set down  
"Well thank you for babysitting... Reni say bye bye to Aunty Mikasa and uncle Armin..."  
He took his small sons hand and waved  
"We're off to see uncle Erwin now..."  
His friends said nothing so he walked away.

He took his time walking to the tree where Erwin now lay. He told Reni all the stories from growing up that the could remember, he knew Reni wouldn't remember any of it, but he didn't think he'd ever have the chance to bring him back here. 

Finally he crossed the grass and made his way to the dirt mound. He sighed and say down, Reni immediately grabbing towards the pile of soil. He sat there for a long time before speaking... He told him what had happened with Historia and about Hanji taking over. He told him about the basement and how advanced the outside world had really been and then he told him about the things he'd read in Grisha's journal. When he was done he thanked Erwin for being Levi's best friend and said his goodbyes. 

It was still hard to comprehend that Erwin had died and he wondered how Levi was really feeling. He wondered if his mate would talk about it if he asked.

He looked out across what had once been his home town, the place felt so cold and distant now. No. When the war finally ended he wouldn't return here. If Levi would let him he wanted to live at the inn. He wanted to rebuild that town and call it home. Sure he'd see the ocean with Armin and Mikasa, with Levi and Reni by his side... But after that, that's where he'd live and die.

He thought about his future, he wondered if he'd live long enough to see Reni grow up... How many kids he and Levi would have. How badly he wanted the walls to fall. 

He blinked when he realised he'd walked back to the basement. Hanji had half filled one of the two surviving wagons with the documents and what seemed to be the desk from there. She was already packing the rest of the supplies and even Levi was helping. Eren looked at the crowd working and wanted to help, but he just couldn't bring himself to close the distance, instead he walked over to the shelter and settled down with Grisha's journal, while Reni napped.

The more he read the more he felt like the man who'd been his father was nothing more than a stranger. 

His father spoke of seeing so many amazing things and Eren wondered if they could still exist. He talked of people he'd met and people he'd killed. Eren's eyes had lingered on the name Kenny Ackerman and he'd made a mental note to ask Levi about that name later. And while his father had talked about the coordinator he'd left no instructions on how Eren was supposed to use it.

He looked over the top of the book and told Reni that his grandfather was an idiot.

*  
Levi returned at sunset, while Eren was napping with Reni. He smiled at the sight of his two loves. Sitting down he gently woke Eren. His omegas face broke into a smile when he was finally awake enough to realise Levi was back  
"I take it you had a good day?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... No headaches or memories and I read some more of Grisha's journal... How about you? I saw you helping Hanji earlier"  
Levi groaned   
"That woman's a slave driver, but thanks to here we can leave at first light. She wants us to ride at the front this time, she doesn't trust anyone near the stuff from the basement so she'll be driving that wagon. Historia's going to ride with her so she said she'll take Reni for us..."  
Eren nodded.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"Nah... I got sleepy and curled up with Reni..."  
"Tch. Brat... Come on... Sasha will eat everything if we don't hurry"  
Eren passed Reni to Levi before following his alpha out. He stretched and yawned.

Dinner was loud, Sasha and Connie seemed to be trying to out compete themselves.  
They stayed until Eren started yawning, he let Levi pull him up and waved goodbye to them all. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the blanket.

*  
Eren slept through until Reni woke him for a feed, it was nearly sunrise so he watched Levi sleep. His alpha looked so peaceful.

Finally he was forced to wake him, everyone in the camp was starting to move.

Levi took Reni while Eren packed their things. He carried them over tithe wagon Hanji would be driving and piled the bundle inside. Once that he went to find Levi and have some breakfast.

He fed Reni and then Historia took him. He pressed a kiss to his sons head as a silent promise that everything would be alright. He looked around one more time. And Levi led his horse over. Mounting he walked up to the front of the formation. Levi rode over and squeezed his hand before leaning over for a quick kiss.

Hanji have the order and they moved out.

Eren didn't know what to feel. He'd thought he was alright with leaving but all he could think of was leaving his mother behind. Tears slid down his face and he forced himself not to turn around.

*  
The return trip was far more subdued. No laughing and joking and tensions were high the moment they started out. No one believed they'd make it home without running into titans.

Eren could see titans in the distance but they never came close. They rode past ignoring them completely. Part of him wanted to peel off on his own and slay them for his dead comrades, but he knew that's only cause more trouble.

And so the first day passed.

*  
The second day was nearly over when 3 titans finally attacked. Well tried to attack. Levi peeled away with Eren following but his alpha slew them all, and Eren did nothing but chase down his horse. They rode back to the group.

*  
The whole trip was rather smooth really. They were only attacked a couple more times but no one took any damage.

Eren had been forced to switch with Mikasa for the last day. He'd waken dizzy and nauseated. His head pounding. Levi had worried but Eren had insisted it was just a headache.

*  
Reni was now eating soft foods and walking... Well walking, falling, pulling himself up and repeating the whole process all over again. Eren was so proud, and the day Reni had started with "Ma" and "Da" he'd basically run from their bedroom down to where Levi was training the new recruits just to show him. His alphas eye had gone wide and the lesson cancelled for the day.

Eren himself was only on light duties. His headaches had been getting worse and he'd started sleep walking in the 3 weeks since they'd returned to HQ.

Hanji had organised most of papers from the basement and at the end of the month they would be heading to the Capital to reinstate Historia.

Armin had been promoted along with Mikasa and both were now working and training recruits. Armin was teaching strategies and Mikasa manoeuvring techniques. Hanji had banned Armin from attempting to transform. As far as they knew Zeke had no idea who'd eaten Reiner and wanted to keep Armin as a secret weapon.

Levi hated training the recruits. He originally requested to have Eren train them with him but then his omegas condition had worsened. Everyday the recruits hounded him with questions about Eren and Reni and even glaring at them did little to dampen their enthusiasm.

*  
Eren woke screaming and tugged at the chains on his wrists  
"Eren stop!"  
He opened his mouth to speak bit promptly vomited. His whole body hurt and he couldn't remember what had happened. The pressure on his wrists disappeared as he struggled to consciousness and he realised there'd been no chains to begin with.  
"Eren... It's alright... Your alright... We're in the Capital remember?"  
Eren shook his head, he heard Mikasa sighed.  
"Eren... He's right... We're all alright. Historia had to lock us up for our safety..."

Eren frowned, the pain in his head felt like it was being split in two.  
"He's still not doing any better?"  
Eren jumped at the third voice that joined the conversation. He forced his eyes open.  
Everything swung before his eyes like the pendulum of a clock. His stomach rebelled and he vomited again.  
"Ew..."  
"Always the charmer Hannes..."  
Hannes laughed and Eren heard the cell door unlock   
"I brought you guys some food but I don't blame you if you don't want to eat..."  
Eren gagged at the thought of food  
"So can he remember yet?"  
"Nah... He woke up confused all over again... It's already been a week..."  
Eren couldn't pay attention to the conversation and he felt himself slipping in to the memories playing through his mind.

*  
They hasn't expected things to be easy, to turn the ruling system on its head. But none of them expected to see Zeke at the convened council. 

Eren's blood at boiled as the man smiled so happily at him.   
"Everybody get out!"  
Eren yelled and their squad started to move  
"I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet... the parties only starting little brother... stay at least for dessert"  
Eren brought his hand to his mouth and Zeke clicked his fingers. A line of reinforcements stood behind each council member  
"Zeke! Don't do it! Historia's here, just like you wanted!"  
Eren heard Levi growl Zekes name.  
"Eren I love the look in your alphas eyes... but I love the smell of blood more"  
Zeke clicked his fingers again and they could only watch in horror as Zekes men executed the councilmen with a blade through each of their throats. Historia fell to her knees sobbing, while Zeke calmly stood before sliding over the table and coming to stand in front of her. He squatted down in front of her and took her hands into his  
"My dear queen... don't you know there's a war going on... sacrifices need to be made for the greater good"  
Historia pulled her hands free. He chest rising and falling as her shock turned to anger.  
"Just think by morning the whole city will be bowing at your feet... and news will spread beyond your precious walls..."  
Standing back up Zeke turned to Eren   
"Did I not tell you I'd meet you in the capital? You kept me so long I thought you'd forgotten me... just like our dear dead father... oh wait that's right, how silly of me. He lives still... how does it feel to have that bastard inside your head?"  
Eren flinched as everyone turned to look at him, more memories flittered through his mind   
"He trusted you... and you betrayed him..."  
"No Eren. He used me and I betrayed him. There's a big difference... now I'm afraid I must bid you farewell... but don't worry the party is going to continue... nothing brings people together like a little tragedy"   
Zeke spun to leave and their world began to shake.  
Armin was the first to move, his feet carried him away from Zeke and to the wall of windows.  
"Titans!"  
Eren's feet carried him towards Zeke but Levi intercepted him  
"We need to help the citizens first!"  
Eren nodded and winced at the pain building in his head. His emotions were so confused when it came to Zeke. Hate, love, pride, anger. It was all a mess.

Levi saw the look in Eren's eyes and pulled his arm  
"People are dying Eren, we need to move"  
Eren nodded and started running. He was grateful they'd all kept their manoeuvre gear. He could see Historia running too and yelled at her to stay put. Her steps faltered and Eren through himself through the glass.

Zekes idea of a party met his ears immediately. Cries and screams. Roars and falling rubble. Eren through himself towards the mindless titans. He begged the coordinator to work but nothing happened. He needed to buy them all some time.

Seeing a clear place he landed and bit down on his hand. He roared as his titan formed. The titans in the immediate vicinity all turned towards him and he took off running to intercept them. 

His mind was screaming to destroy, he was drowning in his own hatred.

Levi saw Eren transform and swore at the hordes moving towards him. He knew that Eren had brought them time, he could only pray it was enough. He moved from target to target as his blades all found their marks. It was disgusting to think they'd all once been humans. No one deserved this.

He heard Eren roar again and was relieved to find the horde had thinned.   
Realistically the battle hadn't last long, and hour tops but the damage was severe. The wall had been breached in three places and houses laid in smouldering ruins.

He flung himself after Eren, he could see his omega starting to struggled to control his form. Leaping onto his shoulders he promptly cut Eren free, frowning at how connected Eren seemed to his form. Finally his brat slid free and Levi carried him across to the nearest rooftop.

Eren was moaning and clutching his head. Blood dribbled from his nose. Below them he could see the soldiers moving in to help the citizens but he honestly didn't care he wanted to chase down Zeke and slaughter him for what he'd done. 

Gathering Eren against him he launched himself back toward where Historia had been left. 

Historia had been standing, staring at the bloodied bodies slumped across the tables in front of her, when Levi broke her concentration. Spinning round she ran over to his side to help with Eren. She stopped just short when Levi glared at her.  
"You need to go see the people. The people need a leader right and that's you. I don't care what you tell them, just keep Eren out of it"  
Historia nodded and flung herself out into the chaos.

Levi laid Eren down and sat beside him with his head in hands. He knew Armin would be smart enough to realise what Zeke meant. Why could nothing ever go to plan.

Eren began to stir and Levi placed his hand on his shoulder to keep him still.  
He could see Eren trying to form words and leant in   
"I'm sorry..."  
Once again Eren was blaming himself for something that hadn't been his fault.

*  
As news spread of Historia and her coronation as Queen, rumours spread of Eren's involvement. Citizens lined the streets screaming for his death and even a few guards took their sides. They wouldn't listen to Historia's words. To them he was the son of the man who slaughtered their Queens family.

Eren had been sleeping when the incident happened. 

Levi had been talking with Hanji when they heard the commotion in his room next door. Kicking down the door the scene in front of them turned both their blood cold. Eren had been run through with the guards sword. The man had his foot on his shoulder about to pull it free. Levi watched as blood poured from Eren's mouth and he started to choke on it.

With a growl he launched himself across the room, tackling the man to the ground. Keeping him pinned he beat the man to death with his bare hands. Hanji had to pull him off before he finally regained his sense.

Eren laid on the floor, Hanji had pulled the sword back out and his omegas chest was beginning to heal. The sword had gone right through his lung, but it was clear the assailant had been aiming for his heart. 

It was then for his own safety Eren was locked in the basement cells. The squad unable to leave while people still wanted Eren dead. Levi had wanted to stay by Eren's side but feared they were more likely to go after Armin and Mikasa. They didn't carry the same reputation as he did.

*  
Mikasa and Armin watched as Eren's eyes became unfocused. They both knew what it meant.  
Turning to Hannes Mikasa asked him to please find Levi and bring him down. Hannes nodded. They all hated seeing Eren like this.

Hannes returned with Levi and they both stared at him dully. Crossing the room he pulled Eren away from the mess he'd made and sat him down.   
"Eren..."  
He slapped his omega hard and could feel the wince of the two teens watching   
"Dina!"  
Eren's eyes widened and a tear ran down his cheek. Levi reached up and wiped it away.  
"Eren... who's Dina?"  
"Grisha's first wife. The woman from the photo..."  
Eren's face twisted from sadness to rage  
"Oi... Eren! What's wrong!?"  
"They turned Dina into a titan... she's the titan who ate my mother..."  
Levi heard Mikasa gasp. And turned his head, shooting a glare in her direction.  
"What else do you remember...?"  
"There were 3 journals... Grisha had 3 journals... we need to find the other 2..."  
Levi nodded   
"Do you know the name Kenny Ackerman? I forgot before but Grisha wrote about him..."  
Eren shivered at the look in Levi's eyes, he tried to pull away from his alpha  
"Eren what do you know about that man...?"  
"The Reiss family hired him as a body guard. Grisha killed him..."  
Eren was all but whimpering in front of Levi and then Levi let out a laugh  
"It seems your father actually did something good for the world. Other than create you..."  
Eren was still clearly shaken and Levi stood back from him.  
"Everything should be taken care of by tomorrow, so we'll be able to leave then..."  
Armin could see the look of confusion on Eren's face and sighed. His friend couldn't remember anything after seeing Zeke, even when they'd tried to explain it to him, he seemed to get lost in his head.   
"I'll bring down something to clean this mess up with..."  
Levi turned and left the 3 teens, Hannes followed him out, pausing to relock cell door. Mikasa let out a shaky sigh and Armin stared down at Eren. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He had no idea how to comfort Eren about the memories overwhelming him. Part of him wished for Reiner's memories, so that he might know what the clan had planned but he feared ending up like Eren.

*  
True to his word the three teens were released the next day... well evening. The squad would be leaving under the cover of darkness, Eren had been dressed in a long cloak to protect his identity and Levi carried him to his chest as they began the ride back to HQ.

He'd asked Hanji about the other journals but she didn't seem to know what he was talking about, instead she was musing over a discovery she'd made about the walls.

Levi was the only one she'd told about it. She showed him a piece of the wall and explained how it was similar to the covering Annie had cocooned herself in. Levi began to tune out to his friends explanation. They already knew the first king had built the walls and that he was a shifter. He listened as Hanji made the same conclusion he himself had made. The walls were made not from stone but titan powers. He had a bad feeling about where this was going.

That night they camped under the stars. Levi and Eren a short distance from the others. Eren's mood had stabilised significantly since he'd been released, Levi supposed given his memories of being behind bars it was only natural that he'd be doing better now he was free.

The two of them left the group, Eren needed space and Levi wasn't letting him wander around alone. They walked until the campfire disappeared from view and Eren finally found a good place to sit. Levi sat behind him and wrapped him in his arms as they both stared up at the sky, he planted gentle kisses to Eren's neck as he rocked him slightly.

"Levi... I don't know what I'm doing anymore..."  
Levi stopped kissing Eren's neck and rested his head on his shoulder  
"I joined up to kill the titans... I thought it was my choice and now it feels like I've been a pawn in Grisha's game the whole time... and now I keep losing myself to all the memories in my head... I don't know if I can be useful anymore... all I wanted was to kill titans and come home to you and Reni... instead I found out income from a family where my father and my brother are crazy! I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone when in my not myself... I'm scared I'm going to hurt Reni when I'm left alone with him or wake up and find I've murdered you in my sleep..."  
Levi sighed softly in Eren's ear  
"Do you remember asking me who Kenny was... he was my piece of shit uncle who tried to kill me..."  
Eren turned to face Levi and Levi nodded  
"Oh... I guess Grisha did actually do something right after all. First time for everything..."  
Levi glared at Eren  
"I hate it when you put yourself down you know. And I know your scared. But I honestly believe you'd never hurt Reni, nor me for that matter. If you're that scared then come train the new recruits with me. I can keep an eye on you the whole time..."  
"That's the problem... they scare me too... I look at them and wonder if they're working for Zeke. If I'm going to wake up one day and find everyone dead because they were shifters..."  
Levi frowned   
"Hanji tested them all... as far as we know they're all clean. But it's something I've wondered myself. I can't figure Zeke out at all"  
Levi snuggled back into Eren.  
"I just want to feel normal again..."  
"Eren I don't think you've ever been normal in your life..."  
Levi leant in and kissed Eren's lips softly.  
"We should head back..."  
Eren nodded but made no attempt to move.  
Levi sighed and slipped his cold hands under his omegas shirt making Eren gasp. His omega spun round and pushed his back before climbing on top of Levi and sticking his own cold hands against his stomach.  
"Now we're even..."  
He was cut short as Levi pulled him down for a kiss. He broke the kiss  
"I missed you so much..."  
"Yeah I missed you too, I was furious they had to lock you up... Hanji had to step in to stop me from beating everyone up..."  
"My hero..."  
Levi nodded and Eren lent in for another kiss.

Levi let his hands slip down Eren's front and rubbed at his omegas crotch until Eren started to grow hard.  
"I swear all you think about it sex..."  
Eren whined as he rolled his hips against Levi's hand  
"I can't help it... every time I see you I want to fuck you until you can't walk straight"  
Eren shivered and Levi's hands worked his pants undone. He rubbed his hands together before sliding one into Eren's pants and began to work his mates erection. Eren whined and moaned above him and Levi stopped the movement instead he slid his fingers back until he traced over Eren's twitching opening, he slid his finger inside and began to rub loving the feeling of Eren growing slicker by the second  
"That's not playing fair..."  
Eren's hands moved to Levi's pants and he released his own lovers erection.  
"Eren... will you ride me...?"  
Eren stared down at Levi before nodding. Sliding back he stripped himself of his pants and repositioned above Levi's erection, his alphas hands gripped his hips firmly as he sank down, his mouth fell open and his eyes fell back. He bit his lip until it bled and he started to ride his alpha. It was hard to believe they were in the middle of a forest under a clear night sky, while their friends slept metres away.

Levi rose to meet each of Eren's movements. He felt his knot begin  
to form and watched as Eren sprayed cum up his own chest. His fingers dug further into his omegas hips, as he knotted and came inside him. 

Eren finally released his lip and Levi wiped the blood from it with the lad of his thumb, before licking it off. He sat up and lapped higher spots of cum as it started to dry, Eren mewed as each time he moved his knot would catch and rub. Finally he began to deflate and Eren slid free, he could see his cum dribbling down Eren's thighs and wished it'd stayed in his mate longer. It almost seemed sad a life wouldn't be formed from it. 

Eren wiped himself clean before eyeing his shirt with disgust. Levi simply shrugged. The cloak Eren had was big enough to his the fact he was now shirtless and once they were dressed, Levi carried Eren back over to the campsite and the two of them curled up into each other.


	24. 24

Eren woke with a screaming headache, pushing himself up he was sent scrambling into the bathroom, due the nausea the action had caused.

It's been a while since he'd felt this bad. He could here his sons grizzles from their bedroom and forced himself back up. Rinsing his mouth he hurried over to soothe the cranky child. He sighed wishing Levi was here. His alpha had obvious left him sleeping, while he was training the recruits.

Reni grizzled louder and Eren begged him to hush, he knew his son was in pain and it hurt he couldn't do anything about it. Reni and teething was not a fun time.

Placing Reni on the bed he stripped and changed for the day, he'd just finished when he'd heard a thud followed by a wail. Reni had fallen off the bed... rushing over Eren scooped him up against his chest, he apologised over and over as he rocked the small boy, feeling like a complete failure as a parent.

Picking his son up he held him on his hip and went to find Hanji. His feet still bare and he wondered if he looked as bad as he felt.

Hanji refused to use Erwin's office unless strictly necessary so Eren headed straight down to Hanji's lab. Relief washed over him as he opened her office door to find her indeed there  
"Reni!"  
Hanji's arms went out to take Reni straight away and Reni struggled against Eren, he passed the child over and watched as Reni turned into all smiles for Aunty Hanji  
"Eren... what's up? You look like shit... another headache?"  
Eren nodded slightly and winced at the action  
"Yeah and Reni's not happy either..."  
Hanji started bouncing Reni on her knee and he started to giggle  
"Still having problems with teething, I take it..."  
"Yeah... and then he fell off the bed... you'd never believe he was the same kid if you'd seen him 5 minutes ago"  
Eren finally took a seat across from Hanji, he put his head back and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You know Eren I was going to come find you later... but now all I want to do is send you back to bed..."  
"I'll be alright... what did you want to see me about...?"  
He heard Hanji fiddle with her desk draws  
"As you know we can't leave the wall the way it is..."  
Eren sat up properly and stared at Hanji's desk. He eyed the syringe on it  
"Ever since the incident with Annie, we've kept her under observation and have been analysing her titan properties. With the help of your fathers research I now have a plan for repairing the walls..."  
Eren said nothing as he reached out and took the syringe  
"I want to inject you with that. It's made form Annie. Best bet you gain her hardening powers, worst nothing happens..."  
Eren sighed  
"Go ahead..."  
Hanji frowned at the obviously exhausted teen  
"Shouldn't you maybe talk with Levi about it?"  
Eren shook his head  
"We both know what he'll say..."  
Hanji smiled  
"Yes but that's only because he loves you... now why don't you go back to bed for a bit and I'll come find you later? Reni can help me with avoiding all my paperwork..."  
"Hanji were so you want to inject this?"  
"The vein in your elbow would probably be best... but like I said we'll talk about this later..."  
Eren slid the cap off the syringe and moved his arm into his lap. Smoothly he slid the needle in, before pressing down. 

The fluid felt like fire as it entered his blood stream, his fist clenched in pain, he forced his hand to keep still long enough to slide the needle free. He slumped back in the chair and grinned at Hanji. She on the other hand looked hardly amused  
"Levi can't tell you off now..."  
He kept his tone joking, but his whole body was starting to burn now.

"Eren..."  
Hanji groaned his name, he waved a hand weakly in answer  
"It's alright Hanji... I've had worse..."  
"How does it feel?"  
"Like my bodies on fire... but to be honest it was kind of like that already..."  
Eren pushed himself up and swayed slightly   
"Eren!"  
"It's alright Hanji... I'm just going back to bed, like you wanted"

Eren forced himself to move. His whole world was spinning but he didn't want her worrying. Now Reni was safely with Hanji he planned to take a cool bath and go back to sleep until Levi came back for lunch.

In the end he had to practically crawl up the steps to their room. The burning had turned to full blown fever and he was wondering if maybe the injection hadn't been the greatest idea. 

He used the door handle to pull himself up before falling into their bedroom. He winced as he hit the floor. It felt so nice and cool against his fevered skin, but Levi'd flip if he came back and found Eren laying there. Sighing he forced himself back up and over to the bed.

Right. He could do this. Shirt first... and then pants... he managed to get himself tangled in his shirt and it took longer than he'd admit to, to free himself. Pants were easier. More things should be easy like pants.

He lay there panting now free from his clothes, his skin prickled in the coolness. Come on Eren, you can do this!

Pushing himself up he staggered into the bathroom and gracelessly into the bathtub. Placing the plug in he filled with the taps until the water was just on the warmer side of cool. His eyes began to slide closed and he forced them back open to turn the taps off.

*  
Levi frowned when reached their bedroom door. He'd left Eren sleeping after seeing the lines of pain on his mates sleeping face. Now the door was wide open and Eren and Reni weren't in the room. 

Crossing over he looked at the dishevelled clothes laying on their bed, they were damp and smelt of sweat. Heading into the bathroom he finally found his omega snoring softly in the partially filled bathtub.

His face was red and it was obvious to Levi he was burning up with a fever. Turning the taps on he moved up and took Eren's face in his hands, he glared down at red angry streaks up Eren's arm and frowned. What'd his brat do this time?

Once the water reached Eren's shoulder he turned the taps off. He sighed and shook his head, he'd have to see if Hanji knew what was going on and see if someone else could take the recruits for the rest of the afternoon. He pressed a kiss to Eren's brow and forced himself from the floor.

Levi was lucky enough to find Sasha and Jean on his way down to Hanji's office. Jean was still mad at both Eren and Levi over the incident with Reni and smashed peas, while they'd been in the Capital. Sasha had delighted in telling the two of how Reni had promptly spit up all over Jean's face and how proud their son had seemed to be of his efforts.

Still Levi wasn't in the mood for it today. He promptly told them both they'd be taking over today's hand to hand combat training. Turning to Sasha he reminded her she needed to be ruthless on the recruits and not to kick Jean's arse too badly. He pushed pass before Jean could complain.

He could hear Hanji laughing and Reni squealing as he approached her office. The Commander was laying on the floor with his son, mercilessly tickling the small boy.  
He watched the scene for a moment before clearing his throat.  
"Da...da..."  
Reni pushed away from Hanji to run towards Levi's legs, he reached down and caught the boy before he could trip and pulled him up to his hip  
"Hi Levi... you haven't come to take away my distraction have you...?"  
Levi eyed the precariously stacked piles of paperwork.  
"It depends... what'd you do to my brat this time?"  
Hanji pushed herself up from the floor and sighed as she moved behind her desk  
"How's he doing?"  
"He's in the bath at the moment, burning up with a fever..."  
Hanji groaned  
"Before you blame me he gave himself the injection... I wanted to do it later after he got some sleep, but you know what Eren's like..."  
Levi glared at the woman  
"What injection..."  
"Well you know how I was talking to about how Annie's hardening powers formed the same substance as what the walls appeared to be made of... well we made a serum... we wanted to see if Eren could use the same power and fix the holes in the wall..."  
Levi groaned  
"Stupid shitty brat..."  
He reached out and placed Reni on Hanji's desk.  
"Consider yourself on baby sitting duty until he gets better..."  
He smirked as Reni promptly knocked Hanji's papers onto the floor  
"Have fun!"  
Levi waved at his son and started walking back to their room.

Once Eren was better he was so copping it.

*  
Levi found Eren still sleeping in the bath. He drained the water before grabbing a towel and pulling him out. His body still held the hint of the fever but the red lines had disipsated.

Eren stirred slightly against his chest, his omega snuggling into him for comfort.  
"Eren..."  
Eren winced, his throat was dry but he still tried to speak  
"Shhh... too loud..."  
Levi laid him out on their bed  
"Headache...?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Nothing to do with a certain titan power serum, you decided to shoot up your arm?"  
Eren winced and groaned. Even though their fight was all in whispers it still hurt his head  
"Hanji said it was safe... I was already feeling crap when I woke up..."

Eren began to shiver and Levi left the towel around his waist, and pull the blankets over Eren so from the chest down his brat was covered.

Levi didn't like that Eren had gone and injected himself, but he could hardly do anything about it now. Even though HQ was a distance from the Capital, rumours about Eren had made it here. 

He'd had Eren help with hand to hand training initially, but between the panic of watching eyes and the headaches, Eren was now only helping him on days his omega was headache free. Levi believed they were fewer than that his omega led him to believe.

"Don't you have recruits to train?"  
Eren's whisper brought him back to reality   
"Nah... Sasha and Jean have that covered"  
Eren nodded  
"It's alright, just get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up..."  
Eren fell asleep almost immediately and Levi prepared a cold compress for him. Before settling next to Eren to reread Grisha's journal for the hundredth time.

His request for the other two still went unfilled. Hanji had told him they hadn't found him and he wanted to believe her, but he also knew what she could be like. She hadn't wanted Eren to keep this one, but Eren refused to let her take it. 

He couldn't believe everything out there was so different to where he'd grown up. The slums had been shitty for everyone, but he'd still rather kill a man than turn him into a titan. 

*  
Eren slept through until the next morning. He woke up still feverish and Levi wasn't happy, after they both showered he promptly marched Eren down to Hanji's office.  
"Ma... Ma..."  
Reni ran towards Eren much like he'd done to Levi the previous day, only Eren couldn't bend to pick him up and staggered as his son grabbed at his leg.

Levi bent down and picked up Reni, immediately Eren put his hands around his son and hoisted him onto his hip. Levi shot him a flare but Eren shrugged and kissed Reni's cheek.  
"I can't believe in a little over a month he'll be one!"  
Hanji was still staring at Reni while Eren nodded.  
"If it's been a normal pregnancy he'd only be a couple of weeks"  
Levi took Reni back from Eren and his omega pouted.  
"Eren... how are you feeling today..."  
"Not as bad... I actually kind of want to try shifting..."  
"Eren, no! Not when you're like this..."  
"Well I'm hoping shifting will help with this..."  
Eren waved his arm loosely to indicate he meant himself.  
"I thought you said this didn't have anything to do with the injection..."  
"It doesn't... well I don't think it does... what I want to do is try shifting and see if it helps with the headaches..."  
Levi frowned and Hanji pursed her lips.   
"Didn't you say you were having problems with concentrating when you shifted in Shinganshima...?"  
"Yeah... but I'm so sick of them... and the pain meds don't help..."  
Levi shrugged and held Reni tighter  
"I don't want you to do it. There has to be another way..."  
"Levi, please... I can't even look after Reni half the time..."  
Levi sighed, he'd been right by the seems of it, Eren had been doing worse than he'd been letting on.  
"Right... you shift once. If you can't hold keep control, than shift back immediately. Hanji I'll take Reni with me and make sure the recruits are preoccupied. Make sure you bring my mate back to me in one piece..."  
Hanji nodded and looked over at Eren who was cradling his head in his hands now.

*  
She'd insisted in taking a wagon in case Eren collapsed or anything. She also didn't want him riding his own horse and with all the headaches she'd been frequently touching Eren, but sometimes he'd still panic.

Better to air on the side of caution and avoid Levi's wrath.

They only rode out a small distance from HQ. Enough that she felt confident if something went wrong no one there would be affected.

Eren stubbornly climbed from the wagon, glaring at her for making him feel useless. He shook his head as he stumbled away from her, and her fingers slid over the handles of her blades. She wanted to believe this would work.

Eren didn't look back before biting down in his hand. His titan form only half forming before crashing down. Running to his side she slid him free. Eren was looking at her with with wide eyes   
"Well that was different..."  
Hanji stared at him waiting for an explanation  
"I'm not really sure what happened. It was like my body was telling me I wasn't ready yet..."  
Hanji didn't know what to think... maybe Eren was right and needed more time. She sat down next to him  
"They really take a lot out of you don't they..."  
Eren nodded  
"I don't say anything because there's nothing Levi can do, but sometimes is hard to look after Reni. Even when I'm asleep I'm dreaming of people and faces I don't know... and when I wake up it doesn't always fade.."  
Hanji stretched her legs out and picked at the grass by her hips  
"Hanji... do you think maybe Levi and I could take some time off... Reni will be one soon and Levi has his own birthday coming up soon... I know it's selfish but I want to spend some time with them before things get even worse..."

Hanji didn't know what to say. Eren knew they were at war, he knew the walls were breached, but hadn't he suffered enough? Shouldn't he be allowed a little time to be with his family... away from prying eyes...  
"Where would you go..."  
"Back to the inn where Reni was born... I want to see what it's like and take him back there at least once before I die..."  
"Eren we aren't going to let you die... we'll do what we always do and find a way..."  
"Yeah... I suppose"  
"How about this... I'll give you 6 weeks. You can leave the week before Reni's birthday... I know you're scared that Zeke has other people in our unit, so I will tell everyone Levi has been called to Capital to help with troop training there. But Eren if you aren't back in exactly 6 weeks, Armin and I will come and get your ourselves..."  
Eren's eyes filled with tears as he thanked Hanji.  
"There is one more stipulation... I want Grisha's journal... Levi asked me for the others but we never found them... I know you've talked about what's in there but I don't want it taken from HQ, and I want you to keep a journal of your own while your gone. Headaches, panic attacks, memories. You are to record it all for me"  
Eren nodded. He knew Grisha's journal off by heart by now, and it no longer triggered memories like it used to.  
"That means you've got few more weeks of me before you go..."  
"That means you've got a few more weeks of babysitting you mean..."  
"I can't help it if I'm the cool Aunty. Mikasa glared too much!"  
Eren smiled  
"Yeah... but she seemed to be doing alright..."  
"Mhmm the recruits seem to really like her and that's the main thing..."

*  
Hanji had Eren try and shift again the next week. It ended up a complete failure. Eren unable to harden at all.

It had taken almost all her strength to cut the teen free, like his titan form hadn't want to let him go. Even then she'd accidentally cut too deeply and into his legs. She was relieved Eren was unconscious and Levi not there. She didn't know how to admit her own small stuff up to them.

Given what had happened she suspended the project until after they'd returned. Hopefully the love of his family would help ease his mind.

*  
Hanji helped them pack for their extended stay in Capital. Blankets, clothes, food and water as well as three mattresses were loaded into the supply wagon. Eren had laughed awkwardly and blamed Levi's cleaning compulsion on why they'd packed so much, when his friends had started to question if they were really going to Capital.

They left the next morning as the sun rose. 

The two mates sat side by side as Levi drove, Eren had Reni in his lap as was pointing all sorts of things out to him. It was like they were like any other normal family.

As far as they were concerned the worst part of what waited would be finding a way to get all the supplies up from the wagon if they weren't able to find a path leading up there. 

At night they slept outside, while Reni slept in the wagon. They'd lay there and just talk about all sorts of nonsense until Eren started to nod off. Levi wouldn't let himself fall asleep until Eren had. 

*  
Levi had brought his manoeuvre gear with him so he could scout the area out and try to find a track or path. While he was gone Eren snoozed with Reni against his chest.

He hadn't told Hanji but he was certain his body had begun to become resistant to the suppressants. Lately he'd woke up sick, tired, headachy and ridiculously horny for Levi almost all the time. Even on the nights Levi hadn't want to for fear of hurting, he'd still thrown himself into his alphas lap, having him take away the itch temporarily and sooth his thoughts away.

Levi had found what seemed to be an fairly stable path, but it meant almost a whole day's ride around to reach it. Hell it'd taken him the better part of the day to actually find it first. That meant 2 days wasted. 

He landed next to the wagon and walked around to check on his two lovers. He smiled at the sight of them asleep together. Eren's face was relaxed and his colour was good. Reni had his mouth open and his arm flung out over Eren's face. He'd let them sleep for now.

Reni woke before Eren did. Levi could hear him repeating "mama...", drawing the wagon to a stop he jumped down and walked around d the back to make sure Eren was alright.

Eren was sitting there with his eyes wide and Reni was climbing over him, grabbing at his face and hair.  
Levi jumped up and rushed to Reni, pulling the small boy away. He was relieved their son was too young to realise there was something "wrong" with his Mama.

Levi laid Eren back down and closed his eyes. He'd never slapped Eren in front of Reni since his son had gotten big enough to realise what was going on around him. He hated that after all they'd been through it still seemed to be the only way to snap Eren back.

Taking Reni with him he climbed back upfront and flicked the reins. His son wrapping his tiny hands around the leather.

*  
He had to wait until Reni had drifted off before he could stop and and go wake Eren. His omega had jumped and groaned. Levi helped him up and made sure he had something to eat and drink, before giving him the journal Hanji wanted filled.

That night they both slept in the wagon. Eren's smile has slipped away again and he refused to sleep next to Reni out of fear.

Levi hated seeing Eren like this. He vowed to treat his omega like a princess on their small holiday. He hadn't actually believed Hanji had given them time off, let alone 6 weeks and planned a back story with Eren. Part of him still hadn't believed it until they were actually setting out. 

He just prayed that Zeke hadn't been there in their absence to ruin the place that Eren... they both held so dear.

*  
Eren's smile was contagious as the village came into view, even Reni seemed excited. Levi couldn't help but smile.

Finally he pulled up smoothly in front the inn. He jumped down first and took Reni from Eren before reaching up for his omega. Pulling Eren down to him he wrapped his arms just under his omegas arse and span him around in circles as Eren laughed.

Placing Eren down Reni grabbed on his leg, but Eren scooped the boy up to his hip before he could.  
"I'll look after him while you go check it's still safe and open the windows"  
Levi could only watch as Eren walked to the back of the wagon and lowered it down, before placing Reni on it. Shaking his head he pushed the door open.

The place remained just as untouched as last year. It seemed the dust bunnies had kept busy and the whole place would need a clean before he'd let Reni inside. Matching outside he grabbed his grabbed his cleaning supplies and told Eren he was going to have to wait a little longer.

His omega sighed. It was obvious from the way Levi had covered his mouth, that his alpha meant to do a serious clean.

He moved back down the wagon from where he'd been playing with Reni before climbing down. Reni came running after him and he spun the boy around, the same one Levi had him, before lowering him to the ground. He'd decided on adventure times.

Holding Reni in his hip, the two of them wandered around the village, while pointing all the different things out to the small boy. It really didn't feel like nearly a year had passed. I'm some ways he was doing so much better and in others, worse than he could have ever imagined.

The two of them continued to explore until Levi started yelling his name and Eren began trudging over to the inn. 

His alpha looked comical covered in dust and cobwebs, with his hands on his hips and a pout on his face. Still Eren chances it and stole a kiss before Levi could say anything.  
"Tch. Come on brat..."  
Turning back into the inn Levi lead Eren up stairs. He proudly showed off his cleaning skills. The first bedroom had been stripped and even the mattress removed from the bed  
"We'll set this one up for Reni and use the one across the hall..."  
Eren nodded, he wondered how Reni would take it, before scolding himself. Their son was already used to not seeing them for days or having sleep overs... he should be fine...

Eren turned and cross the hall pulling the door open. Unlike what would be Reni's room, this one had a double bed frame, so both single mattresses would fit and be fine as long as they didn't have sex right in the middle of the bed. Levi came up behind them, so Eren reached out and pulled his alpha close so he could thank him with a kiss.  
"This is perfect..."

Levi shrugged and scrunched his nose   
"It'll be perfect one we bring everything in..."  
Eren nodded and followed Levi back down stairs before setting Reni down on the table.

He crossed the room and ran his fingers over the large table in the centre. So many memories.  
"I really love this table..."  
Eren turned round to look at Levi.  
"Eren it's a table..."  
"Yeah... but I gave birth to our son on it..."  
Levi bit the tip of his tongue, preventing himself from saying "You did more than that on it..."

With Reni continually underfoot it took more than a few hours to unload and unpack everything but neither of them really minded.

That night Levi cooked dinner while Eren bathed Reni, both his loves returned from the bathroom still very damp and Levi feared the mess he'd find waiting. Dinner was simple and Reni fell asleep while Eren was trying to feed him.

Levi carried the exhausted boy upstairs and tucked him in while Eren cleaned up the dishes before heading up to meet Levi in their room.

Eren stripped and climbed into the bed, carefully avoiding the middle. The day had been pretty good and his headache minimal. He sighed in relief when he heard the bedroom door close and then felt the bed dip. 

Levi placed his palm against Eren's forehead and his omega moaned at his touch  
"Hey..."  
Eren rolled over and wrapped his arm lazily around Levi's waist  
"Hey yourself..."  
"Feeling alright...?"  
"Yeah, just tired and horny..."  
"Tch, brat you're always horny lately..."  
"I'm a teenager... I'm allowed to be... hormones and all that..."  
"Tch... it's a good thing this old man has plenty of stamina to keep up with you then..."  
Eren nodded and Levi pulled him up for a kiss, one hand cupping the back of neck while his other hand slid down to Eren's groin.  
Eren moaned and Levi tugged at the top his omegas pants, before freeing Eren's half hard erection.

Levi slowed down and the two mates slowly undressed each other, though he could tell that Eren was growing frustrated, he climbed over and pinned down his now naked omega.

Levi lent down and started to lick at Eren's neck, he inhaled him deeply before pulling back frowning  
"Did you stop taking your suppressants?"  
"No, but I don't think they've been working as well lately, it's like you said I'm always horny... even when my head feels like it's splitting in two..."  
Levi pulled back completely   
"We don't have to do this if you don't really want too..."  
Eren glared a Levi   
"If I didn't want you to I wouldn't be this hard or slick..."  
He rolled his hips up and pouted causing Levi to sigh   
"Don't blame if you can't walk tomorrow..."  
"That better be a promise!"  
Levi moved off Eren's hips as his omega spread his legs to grant him access. Levi didn't hesitate, he positioned himself before sliding in, feeling Eren catch against his erection, as his he hadn't opened the boy up properly. Eren came from the action and Levi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

 

Eren scrunched his nose up and Levi forced himself to stop  
"Brat... you ok?"  
Eren nodded and rolled his hips  
"I just want you deeper"  
He practically purred and Levi grabbed him under his knees and pushed them up to his omegas chest. Eren let out a scream and Levi had to force himself not to cum at the sight   
"Alpha... knot... me..."  
Eren whined as Levi's knot was already swelling  
Levi didn't slow his pace until he actually came, he knew his knot was catching and pulling inside Eren and he also knew his omega loved it. Eren orgasmed again and laid there shaking as Levi lowered his legs.

Reni let out a cry and Eren blushed before grabbing Levi's pillow and hiding his face.  
"I shouldn't have been so loud he moaned into the pillow and Levi rocked against him, causing his knot to slide and Eren to moan   
"I like it when your loud..."  
This only caused Eren to blush even more. As soon as Levi's knot started to deflate he slid out and moved off the bed, grabbing a sheet to wrap around his waist.  
"Bring him in here for tonight... I'll put another sheet on and clean up while you calm him down..."  
Levi nodded, secretly he wanted another round but he also didn't want to leave their son crying.

It was awkward with the three of them. Reni wanted to snuggle into Levi, which meant either Eren chanced the middle of slept on his side alone. He chose to sleep alone, even after Levi made arguments of him spooning against his alphas side with Reni laying over them.

+  
The next morning Eren woke completely headache free and was determined to make the most of it, it was like all the fatigued and stress he'd been feeling had fallen away. Sliding out of bed he made his way downstairs to where Levi was trying to convince Reni that food belongs in his mouth and not smeared across the table. 

Eren walked up behind and wrapped his arms around Levi, before snuggling into his neck. Today was already perfect. 

Levi turned and kissed his omega, the bags under his brats eyes had lessened and the lines across his forehead absent  
"Feeling better!"  
"Yeah... no headache this morning... no anything... I haven't felt this good in what seems like forever..."  
"Good... because you get to wash Reni. He thought he was an artist... sadly he's not"  
Eren frowned at the mushed vegetables   
"Don't crush his creative talent before it's even started..."  
He'd meant to keep his tone light but even could hear the defensiveness in his words. He winced and moved around to pick Reni up.  
"One day you'll be an artist and daddy will have to apologise..."  
He told their son who just looked at him blankly, before vomiting up on him  
Eren tried not to look revolted while Levi laughed openly. He shot his alpha a flare and stalked off to the baths.

*  
A week passed completely headache free and Levi finally let Eren start training again.

The two of them would wait until Reni had fallen asleep to practice manoeuvring in the forest, and fell into a routine. Wake up, basic warmup, breakfast, hand to hand, lunch, alternating between the two of them to go long distance jogging, dinner, training or date night, sex, sleep and repeat.

Even though Hanji had given them six weeks Levi had been sceptical over it being too long, but after Reni's birthday time seemed to run on fast forward and before he knew it was his own.

The three of them lazed in bed, Eren and Levi just talked about all sort of silly things while Reni curled up with Levi. It was almost funny how attached to Levi Reni had become on this trip and alpha wondered if it was because his son spent so much time away from them. Part of him loved it, while part of him felt bad for Eren. His brat was finally looking better, had been headache free for weeks, put on weight and had actually managed to regain the healthy shine to his skin.

When the day came to actually leave Eren was so subdued that Levi almost decided "to hell with the survey corps", but knew his omega had been working so hard and warned to show off the results of their efforts.

Eren tried to be happy on the way back to HQ, but all he felt was a sense of dread. Being with Reni and Levi was easy, they didn't hate him, they didn't blame him. Now he'd have to go back and face everyone. Armin and Mikasa would scold him when he told them he was actually on holidays, Hanji would ask why he hadn't filled out the journal and joke about his sex life. Jean would be an area and Sasha would ask about food. He found himself not enthused at all by the awaiting future.

When they reached HQ neither of them had expected to see half of one of the outer buildings destroyed or the walls damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please forgive me!!  
> Coming home from holidays meant cleaning and trying to catch up on all I missed when I was away  
> Needless to say  
> I did none of that and wound up on sims4, which turned into a goddamm trainwreck.
> 
> Levi and Eren had Reni, which was all good. He was tiny and adorable! But then our super fertile Eren went and had another son... which was all good  
> But  
> 3 girls came next  
> Oh dear lord  
> It was... I have no words   
> I rebuilt Reni's inn and that was like two small... apparently 7 people can't make 2 bathrooms work (I split the back bath room, because they all had like zero hygiene)
> 
> After that I filled the town with all my otps ahahaha
> 
> Ps yes I know this is just a filler chapter but I wanted to have our boys go spend some time together to work on Eren's mental state... funny thing that... away for HQ and no headaches or episodes


	25. 25

Levi groaned in disgust as he surveyed the mess that covered both him and his brat. He watched as Eren's eyes filled with tears, no doubt in guilt over something he'd had no control of. 

There hadn't been enough time to move away as Eren has bolted upright and promptly vomited. Hell the omega still had his eyes closed as it happened and Levi wasn't even sure if he was fully awake.

"Eren... hey you with me?"  
Eren's eyes widened as he seemed to fully awaken, the tears slid down a little faster and Levi could only sigh. 

Moving away from his brat he stripped his own shirt first and then the blankets off Eren, carefully piling the bundle so as not to spill any of his mates vomit. Eren had started to struggle from his shirt awkwardly but Levi soon halted his movements by taking over.  
"... I'm sorry..."  
The omega whispered and turned his head so he was staring at the wall.  
"It's alright... it's been a while since that happened... but more importantly are you feeling alright now? Do you have a headache?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No headache just queasy...and why are we in Erwin's old office?"  
Levi bit his lip before taking a deep breath  
"You passed out after reading that letter... both Hanji and I didn't think it was a good idea being in our room for a little while... at least until we can figure out who left that letter there..."  
Levi watched as Eren slowly turned back to face him, panic was etched over his features and his tears had stopped, though his bottom lip trembled so Levi was certain it was only a temporary reprieve.

"Where's Reni?"  
"Hanji took him for the night. I didn't want to let him from my sight but I was afraid you'd wake up screaming..."  
Eren nodded, he desperately wanted to see his son but understood Levi's actions and was grateful.  
"We'll take this lot to be washed and then we both need showers, we can pick Reni up after breakfast if that's alright..."  
Eren nodded and scrunched up his nose, the smell of the vomit was causing his stomach to turn and he could help but half scramble to the already soiled pile, before vomiting again. His body shook with the effort and his eyes burned.  
Sitting up he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

Levi didn't say anything, instead he moved to open the window before reorganising the pile. He looked down at Eren's hands and shook his head  
"Sorry brat, I'm not holding hands with you until you've washed them both..."  
He gave Eren a small smile which his omega returned before struggling to his feet.

Eren opened the door to allowed Levi out with the bundle  
"The keys on the desk, I'll wait while you lock the door..."  
Eren nodded and crossed the room to retrieve it before returning to his alphas side and locking the door behind him.  
The walked in silence, which Eren only broke after the washing was dropped off  
"We need clothes..."  
Levi smiled, it was like Eren had only just realised they were both shirtless and yes they would indeed need clothes.

"If we head down and use the showers in the infirmary we can boss Hanji into bringing us some..."  
Eren stared at Levi before shaking his head  
"You do realise she's our boss right?"  
"Ah yes... but if we threaten to take away her baby sitting rights we can pretty much get away with anything"  
Levi's tone was a mix between smugness with the slightest hint of humour. Those who didn't know him would think him serious, but Eren's smile grew  
"Yeah... you do have a point... I'll have to remember that for the future..."

The pair made it down to the showers before Eren vomited again. This time he found himself lightheaded from the hot water that was threatening to turn his skin bright red if he stayed under it any longer.

While Eren laughed it off Levi was less than amused and wondered if his brat was lying about his headaches. He couldn't help but reach out and pulled Eren close to him, his omega immediately dropping his head onto his shoulder as Levi's arms circled his waist.  
"You feel warm..."  
Levi frowned as slid an arm free so he could bring his hand up to Eren's forehead, it took some gentle prying to convince his omega to raise his head so he could check it  
"Of course I do... hot shower remember"  
Eren murmured as Levi's fingers finally raised his head  
"You don't seem to have a fever... and yes I'm well aware hot damn hot you like your showers..."  
Eren sighed as his nuzzled against cool hand.

Releasing Eren, his brat let his head fall back against Levi's shoulder while Levi fiddled with the taps. Eren jumped and gasped as cold water washed over both of them before Levi finally turned the taps to off  
"That was mean..."  
He was well aware Levi couldn't see his pout but knew Levi would be able to tell his pouting from his tone.

Manoeuvring them both from the shower Levi dried Eren and wrapped a towel around his waist before doing the same for himself. He gently shoved Eren forward and they both stepped back out into the infirmary.

Walking to the nearest bed he sat Eren down on it and went to find Hanji.

The woman was, as usual, heard before seen.  
He knocked on her door before pushing it open. Reni was running around wrapped in a towel, much like Eren and himself. He raised and eyebrow before crossing the room and scooping up the energetic boy  
"Geez Hanji what did you to him?"  
Hanji smiled wickedly  
"That's our secret... more importantly why are you wearing the same outfit"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Well you see I'm currently living out of an office where I have no clothes... and he just wanted to look cool like his father"  
He tickled his sons belly affectionately with his last sentence. Hanji stared for a moment before hitting her forehead gently with palm  
"Eeesh! I completely forgot... still it's not like you didn't both leave here yesterday dressed... and where is my little titan... I hope you didn't leave him to himself all naked..."  
Levi glared   
"He woke up vomiting so we both hand to shower... now would you mind getting us some clothes... I left him sitting in the infirmary and you know he's like a magnet when it comes to trouble..."  
He turned and began to walk towards the door  
"You're lucky Reni and Eren are both so cute... I'll see what I can do and I'll check Eren over when I bring your clothes..."  
Levi didn't turn back instead he raised a hand and waved before walking out and leaving the door wide open.

Once he was gone Hanji let out a long sigh. Pushing back from the desk she went to find out what happened to their things from the wagon, her mind drifting back to Eren. She'd seen the difference the break had made and hoped the boy wouldn't have relapsed due to that one letter.

*  
Eren was sitting under the blankets with his knees pulled to his chest, clearly impatient for Levi's return. His lips morphed into a huge smile at the sight of his alpha and their son, even more when Reni started to wriggle with his arms out towards Eren and saying "Mama...". Sliding his legs down he crossed them and held his own arms out to take the boy.

Levi huffed as he passed their son over, he pouted ever so slightly  
"Someone's a Mumma's boy..."  
He tone was ever so slightly jealous  
"I can't help it if he has good taste... besides I already think he's an alpha, he smells just like you do..."  
Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren shook his head  
"I hope he's an alpha... one omega to keep up with is more than enough"  
Even though his tone was light and joking he still saw Eren wince slightly. Instantly he felt shitty and sat down on the edge of the bed so he was leaning against Eren's shoulder.  
"I really hope he's an alpha too..."  
Eren's voice was low and carried a hint of pain. Levi knew all too well what was going through Eren's mind. He turned his head and placed a kiss to his brats shoulder  
"Whatever he is as long as he's safe and happy, that's all that matters..."  
He felt the movement and knew Eren was nodding without looking up. From his position it seemed like Reni was having fun grabbing at Eren's face.  
"So why is our son in a towel..."  
"Well we could hardly leave him out this new trend..."  
Eren snorted and a small smile formed in Levi's lips  
"You'll have to ask Hanji if you really want to know... she said she'd have a look at you too when she brings us out clothes..."  
"She doesn't have too... I'm alright now, I think it was just stress. Maybe I was dreaming about Zeke or something, I can't really remember"  
"Eren you don't have to put up a brave front you know. If your sick or in pain I want to know."  
"I know you do but I honestly feel fine now"  
"Mhmmm..."

Before they could continue, Hanji entered the room  
"Aw look at you three, its way too early for such a cute scene"  
Levi glared at her and her smile grew, walking over she placed the clothes on the bed and reached out to pulled Reni up from Eren  
"Eren, how are you feeling now? Levi said you were sick this morning"  
Eren sighed  
"I was... but as I was just telling Levi , I actually feel alright now. No headache and the nauseas faded"  
Hanji nodded   
"I think it's just stress but I can still take a look at you..."  
Eren shook his head  
"No it's alright... you can check me out when you do all your tests later on..."  
Levi sat up and shot him a glare   
"Alright, I'll leave you three to get dressed, Armin will be dropping your stuff back to Erwin's office around lunch time, so you're both free until then..."  
She turned and began to walk towards the door  
"Oi, give us back our son first!"  
Hanji turned around, mock innocence played on her features as Levi held his arms out. Regretfully she passed the small boy down to him  
"It's not my fault he's such a good distraction..."  
Levi shook his head while Eren said nothing. Sighing Hanji threw her hands up in defeat and left.

Levi moved off the end of the bed and started sorting out their clothes, he passed Eren's his first, while he started to dress Reni.  
"You should have had her take a look at you..."  
Levi's voice was low but serious, causing Eren to groan  
"It's alright... like I said she's going to do tests after we go fix the walls... if I'm sick then I'm sure she'll find out why... can we please not make this a big thing..."  
Levi looked down at Eren, not missing the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Eren slid from the bed and turned his back towards Levi while he dressed. He didn't want to fight over something that wasn't such a big deal. All he wanted to see Armin and Mikasa while spending some time with Reni. He couldn't help but feel paranoid when he couldn't see Reni, part of him afraid that Zeke was somehow going to kidnap the boy and leave him completely useless, unable to rescue him. He kept his fears to himself though, he didn't want to agitate Levi over the already stressful situation.

Walking around the bed he picked Reni up and nuzzled his sons hair, breathing in his earthy smell.   
"Do you think you can handle breakfast?"  
Levi's voice jolted him from his thoughts and he jumped before nodding.

Adjusting Reni onto his left hip, his right hand sought out Levi's hand and intertwined their fingers. Together they made their way up to the mess hall.

*  
Mikasa and Jean were the only ones there when they arrived. Though seated at different tables they both seemed to be watching each other across the room. Levi rolled his eyes and released Eren's hand  
"Why don't you go sit with Mikasa while I get us some food?"   
Eren nodded and Levi pressed a quick kiss to his lips, enjoying the slight blush on Eren's face.

Walking across to Mikasa, Eren sat so as to block her view of Jean. He smiled as she jumped  
"Eren! How was Capital!? How is Historia doing?"  
Eren shook his head and smiled  
"Actually we sort of didn't go..."  
Mikasa frowned, her confusion obvious  
"Hanji gave us some time off for Reni's and Levi's birthdays..."  
Mikasas eyes widened  
"Oh wow, I can't believe I didn't realise he was already one! It's all gone so fast..."  
Eren nodded  
"I know... I can't believe it either..." he looked down at his son positioned in his lap  
"So if you didn't go to Captial where did you go?"  
"Actually we went back to the inn where we were staying when Reni was born. It was kinda nice to get to away from everything for a bit..."  
Mikasa smiled  
"Mhmm you look better too, you skins darker now and you've definitely put on a little weight... it's hard to tell you've been so sick..."  
Eren frowned. Realistically he knew they all knew he'd been sick with something, but that still didn't mean he wanted to talk about it  
"Yeah... it was probably just stress or something..."  
Eren heard Jean snort and Mikasa moved so she could glare at the teen  
"What's going on with you two?"  
"He's been shitty ever since you two left. If I had to guess I'd say he's jealous... though I'm not sure what of..."  
"Probably because you don't look like a horse"  
Levi's voice interrupted them and Mikasa smiled and snorted. They turned as they heard the scraping of Jean's chair, the teen marched right up Levi's  
"Unlike some of us, we don't get to have holidays when we don't feel the best..."  
Eren bit his lip and looked down  
"We are supposed to be soldiers, not fucking babysitters. You don't get to treat me like shit and then expect me to chase after your fucking son, or teach your classes so you and Eren can go on holidays!" 

Mikasa snarled and pushed her own chair backwards, she could see the effort it took for Levi to lower the tray, it was obvious Jean was about to get decked. And then Reni started to cry and the tension was broken as all eyes fell on him. Eren didn't move and Levi plucked Reni out of his brats lap. 

Jean let out a sigh of disgust before turning and leaving and Mikasa glared at his back, only retaking her seat once he was gone from view.  
"Hey, Eren? Are you alright?"  
Her words were filled with gentle concern. Eren raised his head before shaking it slightly. Levi could see he was shaking with effort to hold it in, in front of Mikasa. He looked up at the girl and she nodded  
"Well I better get going, I have my own class to teach soon... Eren try not to take it too personally, Jean doesn't speak for any of us"  
She left her tray as she walked from the room.

"What's fucking wrong with me... all I do is burden other people... I can't even look after my own son properly"  
Levi let out an internal sigh. Jean was a dead man.  
"Eren you heard Mikasa, ignore him. You're a great parent to Reni, and he clearly adores you. That's all you need to think about... alright?"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want Levi's pity.  
"Pass me my plate please"  
Truthfully he wasn't hungry, he just didn't want to talk about this any further. Levi reached over Reni and placed the plate in front Eren, frowning as Eren started to pick at his food.

*  
When Armin arrived at Erwin's old office/their temporary bedroom, the mood was still awkward. Eren was sitting and drawing with Reni, while Levi seemed to be writing something at the desk. He almost winced at the forced smiled his friend gave before inviting him to join them on the floor. 

Setting the bag of clothes he'd brought up down next to the door, he crossed the small space and sat down so he was next to Eren. Looking into his friends eyes he could see himself reflected, he could see the look of concern on his own face, unsure what to do he looked down at the lines Reni was so happily scribbling  
"I can't tell which ones are his and which are yours..,"  
He forced his tone to be light and smiled as Eren glared at him   
"Well my pencils grey and his is blue..."  
Eren held the pencil up in front of Armin which only made the blonde teen snort  
"He's better than you are already"  
"Hey I thought you couldn't tell them apart!"  
"I couldn't... but you pointed out the difference remember..."  
Eren nodded and looked down at the paper before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down and Armin took the pencil from his hand. 

He knew that face too well, Eren was clearly over thinking something. Taking the pencil he drew a small smiling face in the corner of the page. Armin watched as heavy tears landed and spread across the paper  
"Eren... what's wrong..."  
In the background he heard Levi moving, but his attention was on his friend right now.

Levi crossed over and picked Reni up. He hoped if Eren wouldn't listen to him and Mikasa, that Armin might have some success  
"No please... please don't take him from me..."  
He flinched as Eren turned towards him  
"Eren I'm just taking him for a walk while I get some more water...", ok well that's a lie, but Eren didn't need to know that  
"I'll be back soon... why don't you catch up with Armin while we're gone..."  
"But..."  
"It's alright... we'll be right back..."  
He turned and forced himself to leave, his chest aching from the look Eren had given him.

Armin reached his hand out and placed it on Eren's arm, making sure he wasn't too close to Eren's wrist  
"What's the matter..."  
He asked again, trying to keep his own distress from seeping through into his words.   
Eren shook his head  
"Well if you won't talk about it, I can't help you..."  
Eren looked at him, he looked so guilty  
"Why do I keep fucking up..."  
Eren's voice was barely above a whisper  
"What do you mean... did something happen in Captial?"  
"We didn't go to the Capital..."  
Armin stared at him and Eren sniffled  
"Jean's probably told everyone but now..."  
Armin was even more confused, what had Jean supposedly told?  
"Hanji gave us time off... for Reni and Levi's birthdays..."  
Armin nodded  
"So we went back to where Reni was born..."  
Armin smiled  
"Well it looks like it helped a little, you look much healthier than before..."  
Eren shot him a small smile  
"Mikasa said the same thing... but Jean got really mad over it..."  
Eren shook his head and drew his knees up to his chest   
"What did Jean say?"  
"Basically that Levi and I keep using everyone as a baby sitting service and that I can't look after Reni properly..."  
Eren dissolved into sobs as he buried his face into his knees  
"Jean's an idiot. Besides you've been sick. We all know about it... it's been going on since you first came back with Reni... something changed for you didn't it..."  
Eren nodded  
"But you can't tell me right...?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Eren it's alright... it'd be a different story if you hadn't been making the effort to make things better, so ignore Jean. We all love Reni and to be honest it's nice having him around"  
"You don't have to lie... I already know I'm a burden... look how often you've had to help us out... and Hanji..."  
Armin's grip on his arm tightened and Eren whimpered from it, he jerked his has back from Eren.  
"Eren you're not a burden. A stubborn idiot maybe... but we all still care about you... now tell me about this inn of yours..."  
Eren nodded and took the escape Armin offered.

Scrounging up a few more pieces of paper he explained about its layout, drawing what he thought to be a pretty accurate layout of the town and then the internal layout of the inn. Armin could vaguely make out what Eren was trying to explain, and he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose as Eren told him about the table in the main entry. He really didn't need the mental image of his friend giving birth. But he didn't say anything as Eren seemed to perk up.

"It seems nice there... hopefully we'll all get to see it once this wars over..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah. I already decided I'm not going back to Shinganshima... I want to see the ocean... all of us together... but than I want to live there... I don't care if we don't rebuild the town, as long as I can live in the building Reni was was conceived and born in, I'll be able to die happy..."  
Armin smiled   
"You do know we're going to have to rebuild that town... were else will Mikasa and I live?"  
Eren frowned his eyes dropping back down to gaze at the paper   
"Nooo, I don't want to hear you and Levi having sex again..."  
Eren's head shot up as he blushed furiously   
"Don't worry I think everyone else was asleep... it was on the way back from Shinganshima.... never again..."  
Eren looked mortified  
"Eren it's alright. I'm just uh happy I suppose that Levi's so good too you..."  
Armin really didn't know where he was going with that sentence, but felt himself blush.  
"He is good to you right!"  
"Armin!"  
"No... I didn't mean it like that..."  
Armin couldn't help but groan  
"I know... but yeah... Levi's good to both of us... better than I deserve at any rate. I don't know how he can stand to be near me..."  
Armin frowned at Eren's words  
"Tch. Because I love you, you shirty brat"  
Both teens jumped as Levi interrupted their conversation. Eren started at his alpha for a long moment before looking back down his crude drawings. He was still looking down when his son bowled into him.

Armin quickly stood and headed towards the door, pausing when he reached it  
"Eren... if you need to talk... just come see me and don't listen to Jean. He's an idiot..."  
Armin disappeared before Eren could reply.

Eren waited until Reni was settle down drawing again before talking  
"You know... when you go to get more water, you usually take the pitcher..."  
He looked up at Levi offering a slight smile  
"Ah, I knew I forgot something..."  
Levi smiled down at them before moving over and sitting down. He formed at Eren's questionable drawings  
"I can see what Armin meant... Reni really is better than you..."  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"So did it help?"  
"Yeah... a little..."  
Levi leant over the papers and pressed a kiss to Eren's lips before pulling back.  
"Good... I've been worried since we got back..."  
Eren nodded before sighing  
"Its just... I don't know... I want to be useful and I want to be a good omega to both of you and then these stupid headaches and memories and breakdowns... it just gets too much..."  
Levi nodded and smiled  
"Eren it's alright. You've come so far... it's alright to have off days... we just had 6 amazing weeks together... When you start feeling down again just think about that alright..."  
Eren shook his head and Levi frowned  
"I don't know if I should be thinking about your lips around my erection, while I'm sitting across from my friends..."  
Levi groaned and dropped his forward  
"Eren... you that's not what what I meant..."  
Eren reached out and lifted Levi head with his fingertips   
"I know... I just like teasing you..."  
He leant across and kissed Levi deeply.  
"Thankyou for loving me..."  
"Tch. Well it really isn't that hard"


	26. 26

"Eren... come on... wake up for me..."  
Levi shook Eren's shoulders just that little bit harder, his omega was already ghostly pale and his face scrunched up in pain.

Every morning for the last 10 had been the same... well almost. Levi reached over past Eren and pulled the bucket towards him as his omegas eyelashes started to flutter, rolling Eren slightly sideways he watched his brat blink with confusion before vomiting in the strategically placed bucket. Levi couldn't help but sigh.

Eren was nothing if not stubborn, waving off Levi's concern even after he'd finally been dragged down to Hanji for examination. This wasn't normal and Levi really didn't know what he was supposed to do. 

Eren finally stopped vomiting and Levi moved the bucket aside so his brat wouldn't tip it over. As Eren sat up he reached over to the bedside table for the glass of water he'd placed there the night before. Eren rinsed his mouth before spitting back into the glass, even after days of the same action Levi still winced at in disgust.

He took the glass from Eren's shaking hands and placed it back on the table.  
"Thankyou..."  
Eren's voice was gravelly and this only concerned Levi further  
"It's alright brat... but I wish you'd rethink tonight... at least until you're feeling better..."

Eren could only shake his head as he slid from their bed and across to the bathroom. It'd taken days for Levi to finally agree to start sleeping in their bedroom again and he didn't want to fight. He wanted this room to be their sanctuary, there was already enough anger going around.

Jean had run his mouth until he'd realised no one cared about what he was saying, after that he'd paid the price by being shunned by almost everyone. Eren had lost it at Levi over everyone's attitude and Levi had taken it out on the recruits. The whole thing was one big mess and Eren didn't want to deal with it anymore, especially seeing they were heading to Capital tonight.

Turning the shower on, Eren basked in its hot flow, the water forcing his body towards full consciousness. Moving forward he let the water flow down his spine while his forehead rested against the wall. He could hear Levi moving now, probably to ready Reni. Despite the potential danger of the task ahead he refused to leave Reni behind, his paranoia was still working overtime.

He opened his mouth and gagged before spitting, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth, he sighed internally as he found himself unable to breath for a long second before vomiting again. If he was honest he was a little concerned, but he didn't want to worry Levi even more. Right now he'd do his job as a soldier and worry about his health after.

Levi had heard the taps turn on and shook his head, moving the bucket out the way of Reni? He crossed and opened the window before freeing their son. He really didn't want to upend the boys routine for the few days their mission would take, but Eren had been so over protective of the boy there was no way he'd leave him behind. He frowned and gazed towards their bathroom as Eren vomited again.

He sighed loudly and lifted Reni up so they were eye to eye  
"Your Mumma's the most stubborn brat I've ever met... don't even think about taking after him..."  
Reni blinked at him before repeating "mama..", causing Levi to shake his head. These two would be the death of him.

Finally Eren reemerged with a towel hung low around his hips. His colour was a little better but Levi couldn't take any comfort in it, at least with the headaches he'd known why Eren was suffering...

*  
It'd taken a little over an hour before the three finally left their room. Reni hadn't wanted to shower and Eren had nearly fallen back to sleep waiting for them, he was still yawning wildly as they walked down to have have breakfast. 

Jean was sitting there sporting a fresh black eye and Eren's heart sunk. He looked at Levi and Levi shook his head, still he ignored his mates wishes and crossed to the teen, while Levi went to grab food with Reni.

Jean clearly wasn't impressed as Eren sat down, even more so when Eren started to apologise  
"I don't need your pity..."  
Jean had snapped before burying his face in his hands. Eren ignored the outburst and continued to sit across from him  
"Jean can I ask you honestly, why do you hate me so much..."  
Jean kept his face hidden as he answered  
"Because you're the only one here who seems to have everything..."  
Eren frowned, sure he had more than most but still...  
"I know I'm not that smart but I don't get what you mean..."  
"Everyone loves you... everyone wants to help you... you have your mate and son, while all we have is each other"  
Eren sighed, unsure if Jean would believe his words  
"Yes Jean I do... but that doesn't make things any easier. I'm well aware how lucky I am to have both, but it also means I have more to lose... and it fucking terrifies me... besides there must be someone you like?"  
Eren tried to change the topic but Jean groans and shifted his face, like he was trying to bury it further into his hands  
"Is it Mikasa?..."  
Jean shook his head and Eren frowned  
"It... was..."  
Jean's words were soft and Eren leant closer to hear him, he hadn't expected the teen to reach out and grab him on the back of the had and pull him in for a quick kiss. It was over almost as soon as it started, Jean scrambling backwards and running from the room while Eren's skin crawled. It'd been a long time since anyone other than Levi had kissed him and his stomach rolled in revolution. He could only hope no one had seen.

He forced himself to stand and wiped his lips off with the hem of his shirt. His mind still in shock. He had been so certain that Jean hated him, but if it'd been all an act it would probably explain why he was always picking fights. Still the knowledge only made Eren feel sick to his stomach and he clenched his fists by side, before moving into the kitchen to find Levi.

His alpha was standing there slicing bread on the central table while Reni was seated next to him. Levi paused for a second to look up at Eren, before resuming his task  
"Did you find out what's wrong with horseface?"  
Eren crossed the room and picked Reni up  
"Yeah... he's in love with someone so he's been showing off..."  
Levi nodded  
"Sounds like something he'd be stupid enough to do"  
Eren bit his lip. Unsure what do. If someone told Levi what had happened it'd lead to Jean with a broken jaw... if he was lucky, however if Eren told him then Jean would still probably end up with a broken jaw but Eren would also betray the teens trust.  
"So what's he going to do about it...?"  
Levi's voice brought him back to reality and Eren shook his head  
"Nothing. The other persons not interested at all so all he can do is get over it..."  
He winced internally at the lack of sympathy in his own words and forced himself to watch as Levi moved on to making sandwiches.

He placed Reni back on the bench and moved next to Levi to start helping to assemble them. Evidently his alpha had planned ahead, having sliced enough bread for the four of them. Reni would more than likely share some of Eren's and then have some fruit.  
"What does Arlet eat?"  
Eren stared at Levi for a moment  
"Pretty much anything..."  
He watched Levi nod as started laying out salad, meat and cheese. He loved the way his alpha had actually make an attempt to consider his friend, especially given  
that Armin was coming along on baby sitting duty.

In the end Eren wound up watching instead of helping, he didn't realise he was still chewing on his lip until Levi turned to him and sighed. He was still confused as the pad of his alphas thumb wiped just below lip and he held it up in front of him so Eren could see the blood. Quickly he released his lip, finally tasting the coppery liquid.  
"Sorry... I didn't even realise..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I know, you've been standing there blankly for a while now..."  
Eren instinctively went to bite his lip again but stopped  
"Sorry... I was thinking..."  
"I don't know what if that's a good think or not..."  
Eren sighed and Levi moved past him to grab a box from the pantry  
"I really don't think this is a good idea..."  
It took Eren a long moment to catch up with what Levi meant  
"I already feel guilty it's taken this long..."  
He knew Levi felt just as bad over it, it'd been a minor miracle no titans had attacked with the walls damaged and Eren wondered if it was the work of Zeke.

"If anyone should be feeling guilty it's Zeke..."  
Levi reminded him with clear agitation in his voice. The man had promised himself to kill the bastard himself for what he'd done to Eren, and what he'd let Reiner and Bertolt do. It'd been months now but Eren would still rub his skin red in the shower if Levi wasn't there, still trying to clean away what they and the MPs had done. When Zeke died Levi would feel no sympathy at all.

Eren didn't voice his thoughts. He didn't want to think about Zeke. If he was completely honest part of him wanted to sit down and talk to him, find out what had made him so messed up. But the other part made him want to make his brother suffer for all the people he'd hurt and killed. Revenge wouldn't bring the dead back, but it would prevent more from dying. It scared him how little he was scared by the prospect of killing, quiet often he wondered how much on himself he was losing to the memories in his head. 

Levi cleared his throat and watched as Eren jumped. His brats lip was now healed but a small trace of blood remained. Licking his thumb he wiped it off before looking Eren up and down. Yep, good to go. Eren moved over and lifted Reni down before taking his hand while Levi walked in front with the now packed box.

The walk was someone what slowed by Reni's pace but Levi didn't really mind. The few times he'd looked over his shoulder he'd seen Eren smiling down at Reni and that made it all alright.

Hanji and Armin were waiting for them. Even though this was a "secret" mission, Hanji had insisted they take a wagon incase anything went wrong. Though she didn't say it out loud they knew she really meant "if anything went wrong with Eren"  
Still Levi forced himself to smile as he placed the box up into the wagon, before helping Reni and Armin up. Eren shook his head and climbed up before him. Once they were settled Hanji finally took her place.

*  
They stopped late afternoon for lunch. Eren having napped the whole trip away was still yawning while he tried to eat. Reni was taking every opportunity to try stick his food smeared hands into Eren's mouth and Levi had to pull the toddler back into his own lap. In the end Eren ate the least and curled back up before resuming his nap.

Armin and Levi both watched as he slept. Levi wondered if Armin knew Eren's sleeping faces as well as he did. The small way Eren would scrunch his nose or the way he'd seemingly squint in his sleep. Levi loved almost all of these unconscious expressions. He forced himself to turn away and look out towards where they come from. With Zekes words and Grisha's journals a whole new world had opened before his eyes. How many people were really out there beyond the walls? What happened to the government that had created the titans? Did it still exist out there or was it destroyed by its own creation. He shook his head and looked down at Reni. His son was clearly giving it a valiant attempt to stay awake, carefully he moved the boy over so he was next to Eren, his omega shifting in his sleep to pull their son close. Reni's eyes fluttered before his small body finally gave in.

Both he and Armin sat in silence, unsure what to say. Levi hated silence like this, he felt he should say something but nothing would come to mind. Instead he stretched his legs out and crossed them, before leaning back against some mystery box Hanji had packed. There was nothin he could really do until they were attacked. Part of longed for the fight. Even though he'd slowly begun to to adapt to this kind of slow lifestyle he missed the high of battle and at the moment it was all too much like the trip to Shinganshima.

The small group didn't stop until they reached the broken wall, it was nearing on afternoon and Eren was still sleeping, right up until Levi shook him awake to tell him they'd arrived.

Eren wondered if Levi was just as confused as he was. His whole mission was supposed to be happening at night, but here they were standing near the wall under the sun. Still he forced himself to perk up and pay attention, Reni was already off after Armin and Levi seemed to trying to feed him. All it took was one look at the food to realise he was actually ravenous, devouring a near full loaf of bread before Levi forced him to slow down. He could only shrug under his alphas curious stare, at least he wasn't vomiting right?

It turned out there was a good reason for them arriving early. Eren's heart had stopped when he heard the sounds of the manoeuvre gear and two soft thuds, and Levi instantly went into protective mode, standing in front of the choking omega.

Both figures were dressed in cloaks and one was significantly shorter than the other, Hanji finally walked over and the tension was broken  
"Historia!"  
Eren watched as the pair finally lowered their hoods and Historia's smiling face was revealed, she was standing next to an equally amused Hannes.

Levi's tone was cool as he addressed both of them, questioning why the Queen was outside on her own. Hannes could only shake his head, while Historia announced she wanted to see Eren and pushed past Levi to get to the teen.

Eren was confused and still coughing slightly but followed Historia slightly away from Levi, so they were about half way between the alpha and where Armin was playing with Reni.

Sitting down together, Historia wasted no time pulling out a thick bound book and shoving it into Eren's hands, taking the hint Eren opened it up. It seemed to be maps, not just of inside the walls. His eyes grew wider at the images and he looked to Historia for an explanation   
"I found it left in my room..."  
Eren dropped the book like it'd stung him  
"Historia, when was this...?"  
Historia purses her lips as she struggled to think  
"Probably about 2 weeks ago... I'd slipped out the castle again and when I came back it was sitting on my desk... nothing had been touched or disturbed in my room though..."  
Eren frowned, that was about when he'd gotten his letter from Zeke and he wasn't foolish enough to think the two incidents unrelated.  
"Eren... the only person I can think of who would do this is Zeke... but he's been quiet since his last stunt..."  
She didn't need to continue, they both knew what she meant  
"That's not strictly true..."  
Eren looked down at the book laying open by his feet, the pages fluttered innocently in the wind   
"Eren...?"  
"He left me a letter at HQ... Levi, Reni and I had been away and when we came back it was on Levi's desk..."  
The look of Historia's face was one of disgust, Zeke was beyond creepy  
"Basically he's been watching us..."  
"So you think he's still got people working for him near us and keeping tabs?"  
Eren nodded  
"Then it was stupid for me to come today... Hanji hadn't told me anything about it in her reports, but I suppose she felt she couldn't risk leaking the information..."  
"If she thought it was that bad she wouldn't have let you come today... though I'm glad you did... I've been kind of worried..."  
Historia nodded  
"Yeah I've been worried about you all too... it's so stuffy in the castle, but now I'll have to stop sneaking out for a while too..."  
Eren snorted  
"You shouldn't have been sneaking out in the first place... your majesty"  
Historia poked her tongue out  
"I know but I can't rule a kingdom if I sit inside all day"  
Historia stood and brushed her cloak off, Eren on the other hand remained seated, reaching out he retrieved the book  
"You should keep that with you for now Eren, it's probably safer that way..."  
Eren nodded, although he was sure Zeke would be less than impressed his gift to Historia ended up in Eren's hands instead, or maybe that's what he planned all along  
"Bring Reni for a visit sometime alright... well have to have a ball or something to celebrate the walls being rebuilt..."  
Historia scrunched her nose at the thought and Eren smiled   
"Can you imagine us all, fancy dresses and suits..."  
Historia giggle and the idea of Levi in a suit got stuck in Eren's head. The ball didn't sound so stupid now.

He felt her move away from him and laid back on the grass, holding the book above his head. He was still staring at it when Levi plonked down next to him  
"Historia and Hannes have left..."  
Eren nodded   
"What's that?"  
Levi reached out and took the book from Levi's hands, his brat dropped them casually to his stomach.  
Levi flicked through the pages much like had done a moment ago, even without looking at him Eren knew he was just as confused over it.  
"Where'd she find this?"  
"Zeke left it for her... apparently he had a thing for leaving items on people's desks..."  
Rolling over Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's waist and buried his face against his alphas leg.  
"Levi... am I weird... want to talk to Zeke... I want to understand what all this is about... he keeps giving us parts of the truth, but I still don't understand him at all..."

Levi closed the book and placed it next to him, with his right hand he gently started to massage Eren's head  
"I think we all want to understand... but I don't think I could just let you talk to him... with all he's done... even if he's your brother I don't think you two will ever be able to understand each other..."  
Eren sighed and pressed a kiss against the Levi's leg  
"I'm just so tired of this... tired of being at the centre of it and still knowing nothing... and it's scary, I'm scared I'm going to lose myself to the memories... that's why I want to know the truth... I want to be able to stand on my own to feet and make my own choices..."  
Eren shook his head in confusion, he didn't know if he was getting his point across to his alpha.  
"It's not like I'm going to sit down with him and bam, everything things ok... but he must be fighting for something too..."  
Levi halted his movements and Eren sat up so he could look up at him  
"Eren you're entirely to kind for your own good, you always put everyone first and never see how strong you really are. It takes more strength to talk to a man, than to kill him..."  
Eren nodded, it seemed Levi did at least seem to understand a little.

Hanji watched the two from a distance. Their body language screamed to give them space and she wondered what they were talking about. The way Historia had left made her question just what had transpired. As Eren sat up and Levi wrapped his arm around the omega, she finally walked over to the pair and sat down with them. 

Eren offered he a weak smile. Right now he just wanted space to think but that was too selfish to ask for. She was part of his family and he knew she cared, but he didn't know if he could talk to her about what he was thinking. Her role was first as Commander, then as friend. He chewed his lip and turned to watch Armin and Reni. 

Levi felt Eren tense when Hanji had arrived and moved his leg so the book was covered. Eren obviously needed time to think and if Hanji saw the book and started questioning him, he knew Eren would more than likely panic.   
"So Hanji, I take it that's why we had to arrive so damn early..."  
"Yep Historia mentioned she wanted to see Eren, I thought it would be good for the two of them..."  
She let her sentence trail off, evidently Historia had said something that had upset Eren and she wanted to know what. She also hadn't missed the way Levi had moved his leg to his something from her, and she didn't like it. But she didn't want to pull rank and make them talk, they were her friends, so she'd have to wait in frustrated silence until they were ready.

Soon the 3 were joined by Reni and Armin. Armin scratched the back of his head as he apologised, apparently Reni didn't want to play with him anymore.

Eren shifted and pulled Reni down onto his lap, he treated his fingers absentmindedly through his sons soft hair. The silence was a little awkward, Eren lost in his own thoughts, while his friends all watched him silently.

It seemed to take forever for the sun to finally set and apprehension settled in Eren's stomach. He felt his breath hitch in panic. What if he failed them all now? What happened then? If Zeke was watching would he step in and act? Eren groaned and shook his head, no he needed to stay focused.

The group had moved away from the spot they'd been sitting. Armin and Reni now sat in the back of the wagon, while Hanji and Levi both stood with Eren next to the ruined wall. Eren eyed their manoeuvre gear, hoping nothing would go wrong.

He didn't speak, instead nodded he was ready and waited for them to step back. He bit down hard and steam billowed. He could feel his senses muddling together and forced himself into action. Placing his hands against the wall he was assaulted with memories. These walls were titan themselves, manipulated and hardened into position, the idea made him want to vomit but he pushed it down. 

Levi had to cut him free after he'd sealed the first two gaps, his alpha was appalled by how hard it was to free Eren, in his mind images of cutting Eren out the shackles resurfaced and he wanted to vomit. It took nearly three times along, Eren's titan form fighting to hold the boy in. 

When Eren finally slid free Levi launched them both far from the titan remains. He wanted to check Eren over before Hanji did and a small snarl escaped his throat when she moved closer to the pair. She'd halted her steps and Levi had felt like a dick, but he needed to know Eren was alright first. 

It was like when Eren had first received the injection. Long red lines radiated from his elbow and his skin was blotched and angry. Levi frowned at the sight but Eren seemed to breathing alright, at least that was something. He moved down to Eren's legs and slid his pants up, to check his omegas skin. A portion of the pants had been completely ruined and now free small wounds bled freely, with tiny streams of steam issuing from them. He hated what this did to Eren and hated knowing that Eren would want to shift again as soon as he awoke. Finally he reeled his anger in enough to allowed Hanji to come over and examine his omega. 

Hanji placed her palm to Eren's forehead, wincing from the heat bring emitted. Like Levi she moved down the teens body and checked for damage  
"I think he'll be alright, his body is still adjusting to the serum..."  
Levi glared at her, he didn't like the way she'd said "I think...", no Eren had to be alright.  
Levi moved past her almost rudely to slide his arms under Eren before lifting the boy to his chest.  
"Get me a blanket for him"  
It wasn't a request, his voice dead calm.  
Hanji nodded and moved to ask Armin for one. She returned and laid it over the pair, it was evident that Levi had no intent of letting Eren go.

Eren wasn't unconscious as long as she'd expected, a few hours max. Once against she looked the teen over before ordering him to eat and drink something. 

Levi helped Eren sit up in a more comfortable position, his omega obediently drank but refused food, apparently he couldn't stomach it right now and promised them he'd eat later. Levi was less than impressed but also didn't want Eren vomiting, he knew his omega was embarrassed every time and also wouldn't appreciate the fuss.

Instead he kept his arms looped around Eren's waist with his head resting in his omegas shoulders, until Eren was finally ready to shift again.

Eren's legs were shaking and he was already sweating from the effort of walking before he even shifted. Biting down a howl of pain filled his ears and he wondered if it was him. His whole body throbbed, he could feel himself slipping further inside his titan form, blindly he tried to harden. His mind screamed at him to stop but he still pushed himself harder. 

Levi watched in horror, frozen on the spot. He'd never choked as bad as he did in that moment. Eren's howl echoed in his head and he was vaguely aware of Hanji yelling sometime to him.

He just couldn't move.

Hanji had screamed at Levi to help her stop Eren, as she started to run. Something was very wrong. She paused to look back for him and realised he hadn't moved, her blood ran cold. She'd never seen the expression on his face before. It was past panic and distress.

Firing her gear she launched herself onto Eren's shoulder, the teens form seemed to be vibrating like it was struggling to retain shape. Quickly the stabbed her blades down and started to work to free Eren. His arms and legs had all but fused and skin all but slid away from the areas that hadn't. Eren may have repaired the walls, but at what price. She had to give up being so delicate as the tendons holding Eren in seemed to tighten. 

Finally the boys managed body free. She launched herself back towards the discharged blanket, she could feel Eren's blood soaking her clothes and she cursed herself. Tears forming in her eyes. She'd done this. It was all her fault.

She heard Armin moving and screamed at him not to look, hysteria had taken a firm hold on her. What had she done.

From the left elbow down had been hacked off on the left arm, slightly above the elbow on the right. His left leg was gone completely and his hip bone was visible. The right was just as bad. Her hands shook as she tried to stem the bleed, but as soon as she touched his skin it slid off. She scrambled back and promptly vomited. 

Everything seemed to slow down, she could hear each beat of her heart echoing in her ears, the coppery smell of blood filled her nose and her mouth felt like it was full of it. But then there was the other smell, the other smell of Eren's body was far worse. It was like rotting meat mixed with his normal omega scent. 

It was that scent that brought Levi back to reality. He turned to look down at Eren's form. His alpha snarled and anger rippled from his body. What had happened to his beautiful and perfect omega. He took one look at Hanji and despair began to rise. Even she didn't seem to think Eren would survive. His knees gave out and he forced himself towards the broken bloodied mess of his mate. He stopped just short and could only pray Eren would heal as steam rose and hissed. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream. He wanted to grab Hanji by the shoulders and shake her until she fixed Eren. But his body wouldn't move. His eyes never leaving Eren's form, not until he finally fainted from the sight.

Armin could smell the blood and knew it must be bad. He looked around, trying to source anything that would help. Hanji had told him not to look but how could he not. Eren was his best friend, Eren had saved him time and time again. He didn't want his friend to die before him. They'd see the ocean together and then Eren and Levi and Reni, as well as him and Mikasa would all live in the village together... right?

Reni began to howl and Armin's blood ran cold. He knew that Reni always seemed to be super in tune with Eren... he fell to his knees and pulled the boy close, his tears landing on Reni's fragile shoulder. He couldn't let Reni see this.

Sitting back up he called for Hanji, and got no reply. He tried again and this time he heard sobs in reply.  
"Hanji you need to come here now"  
For Hanji to cry things had to be severe, she probably couldn't even control her own thoughts. Right now he needed to take control of the situation. He heard a sound and looked up, he couldn't help but wince at sight of the woman. Her eyes were dim and her skin deathly pale. She'd begun to meltdown and as soon as she stopped she wouldn't be moving again.  
"Hanji come here"  
He watched Hanji struggle to comprehend and released his hold on Reni completely. He all but marched to the end on the wagon and grabbed her by the arm before yanking firmly so she was forced to cooperate. Manhandling her, he positioned her with Reni. She gripped the small boy tight and Armin prayed that he'd be alright.

Jumping down from the wagon he crossed to where he could see Levi slumped on the grass, the alpha completely out of it. He had to force himself not to look towards Eren, not until Levi was rolled into the recovery position.

Eren broke his heart. His friends body was so broken. He watched the steam that rose and told him as long as that happened it meant his friend still lived. He tried to do that math in his head, knowing that panic had a way of altering time. He reasoned that maybe half an hour or so had passed since Eren's howl. So maybe 25 minutes since he'd been cut free. He watched as Eren's body twitched and arched, and steam began to pour off in a larger quantity. Once again Armin told himself this was a good thing. Eren was healing. 

He turned and walked back to the wagon, before pulling himself up and gathering up the blankets Eren had used on the trip here. It was hardly sterile but he needed to keep his friend warm as shock had already set in.

He winced in apology as he lay the first one over his friends bleeding form. The worst part for him was lifting Eren's head to slide the pillow under it. Blood cling to his fingers but he was grateful at least the action hadn't resulted in his hand covered with Eren's lose hair. 

He needed to deal with Hanji next. There was nothing he could do for Eren until he awoke. He wiped his hands on his pants and returned to the wagon. 

He had to all but pry her hands off of Reni. The small boy was sobbing and Armin pulled him gently to his chest. He bit his lip and stared at Hanji's expressionless face, it was all too similar to the one Eren made when he phased out. He said a small apology and mimicked Levi by slapping the woman.

It was like snapping an elastic band and she crumbled, apologise over and over for her actions   
"He's alive!"  
Armin snapped and Hanji looked up at him with so much hope it hurt.  
"He's alive. He's a mess, but he's breathing"  
Hanji let out a loud gushing breath and started to move towards the end of the wagon. Armin let her go. The Hanji he knew was finally back, she'd help Levi and Eren, while he helped Reni.

The small boy had sobbed so hard he'd fallen asleep, Armin hated how red and angry the boys closed eyes looked in the lanterns light. It was now he realised he shouldn't have left a lit lantern near Hanji when she was in that kind of condition.

"Armin..."  
He jumped hearing his name and gently shifted Reni from him, so he could move to where Eren lay.

"I want to get Eren back to HQ as soon as possible. He's going to need medical attention..."  
Armin opened his mouth to point out the fact they were so close to Captial  
"It's not safe... I can't trust them with someone so important"  
Armin locked his jaw, he wanted to scream at her, but logically she was probably right.

It was obvious that Eren had indeed continued to heal but the pace seemed too slow. Armin looked around them. A chill had run down his spine and he didn't like it  
"Hanji, we need to move them both now. I'll take captain Levi and you take Eren"  
Hanji looked at him confused and Armin raised a finger to his lip.

Hanji didn't want to touch Eren, he was just too fragile... but now Armin had brought it to her attention, it felt they were both being watched from every direction. Hanji knelt down and took Eren into her arms as gently as she could, the blanket he'd laid on was saturated. She didn't look back as Armin staggered behind her with Levi pulled up to his side. It seemed the captain was finally starting to come round.

Armin leant Levi against the wagon before climbing inside, Reni was curled into a small ball now clutching at his blanket. Armi gently lifted the boy and carried him to the edge of the wagon. Eren wouldn't want Reni to see him like this. He sat him down long enough to climb from the wagon and move him to the front, the boy didn't wake at all.

Returning he helped Hanji with Eren first. It was more than a little awkward, both so scared of moving him too much. Levi had returned to complete consciousness by the time they had Eren positioned on a fresh blanket. The saturated one was discarded.

Armin knelt by Levi's side, tears ran down the mans face in a constant stream.  
"Captain Levi... sir?... we need to go now..."  
Levi choked on a sob and Armin bit his lip  
"Sir, Eren's alive... but we need to go..."  
Once again Armin found himself uncomfortable with the look of hope, still he nodded and placed a hand out to pull Levi up.  
The alpha staggered slightly but it was clear he wanted no help. He climbed into the wagon and straight to Eren's side.

Hanji was now seated slim the drivers seat and Armin climbed up next to her before positioning Reni in his lap. The small boy snuggling in for warmth.

Without saying anything they started the journey home.


	27. 27

Eren's limbs had regenerated by the time they reached HQ and his body, though still caked with blood, was smooth like nothing happened. 

Levi refused Hanji and Armin's help, instead he carried Eren to their room, while Armin carried Reni behind them. The teen had offered to take Reni until Eren awoke but Levi wouldn't let him. He couldn't. Right now he needed both of them close, where he could see them, where no one would be able to hurt them. 

As soon as Armin left he locked the door, before sliding down with his back against it. Why had it all come to this? He couldn't blame Hanji, not really, she hadn't known things would be like this and yet he knew he'd hurt her by denying her access to Eren. He felt Reni tugging on him and pulled the small boy against him before kissing the top of his head. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for his two loves. 

He'd spent the ride back by Eren's side, he watched the omega whimper in his sleep as his limbs has slowly regrown. He'd watched as fever gripped his body and his breathing fell in pants from the strain of healing. He watched helplessly as his omega fought his way back. 

Kissing Reni again he pushed himself up and lifted the boy into his arms, his son was unusually quiet and obviously understanding of the situation. Sighing Levi lifted him over the cots side and settled the boy in, he did nothing but stare up at Levi's face with his wide grey eyes. 

Levi tried to smile for him but he just couldn't. Eren may have healed but he was still unconscious, his eyes flicking back and forth under his eyes lids like he was trapped his dreams again. Levi scrubbed his face, he was so incredibly tired but he needed to clean both Eren and himself up first.

Levi first walked to the shower and turned the water on. There was too much blood to just bathe his omega. He stripped his own clothes and let the mess fall to the floor, they'd have to be burnt. He took a breath and steadied himself before moving to Eren's side. His fingers shook as he removed Eren's tattered clothes, the fabric stiff with blood and small pieces crumbled from it like red snow. He forced himself to concentrate and picked his now naked omega up like he was made of glass.

Eren slipped in his grasp, the water mixing with the dried blood into a slimy mess. The whole room filled with the smell and Levi's stomach rolled he choked back the bile, his fingers gripping his brat tighter without even realising. Together they slid to the floor and he pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Tears began to stream down the alphas face. He was supposed to protect him and he'd failed. 

The pair laid there curled together long after the water ran cold.

*  
"He still hasn't woken up?"  
Levi jumped, he knew that voice but surely it had to be his imagination.  
"It's been two weeks... though I'm not surprised after what you keep putting him through..."  
Levi moved from the bathroom carefully, his hand held Reni safely behind him. A snarl rose at the sight of the window open and his gaze shifted across to where Eren was laying on the bed, Zeke by his side like it was the most natural thing in the world.

If looks could kill Zeke would be hung, drawn and quartered. The only thing stopping Levi from launching himself at the man was the fact Reni was present  
"Come now, I could never hurt a hair on his head, let alone you are or Reni... you're my family after all..."  
Levi snarled again, he could feel the fire starting to stream through his blood  
"We are not you're family..."  
He spat the words out, Zeke didn't even flinch at the venom dripping from them.

Zeke slowly threaded his hand through Eren's hair, though he smiled there was almost something sad in his eyes  
"I watched what he did, he was lucky not to have fused completely... especially given the state he's in... his body's adapted well to the power, perhaps that was why he could shift... even like this..."  
Levi frowned. Zekes words made no sense  
"He's always been full of surprises..."  
"Oh yes, that I know... he was everything father wanted in a son, nothing like me at all... well I suppose a life of ignorance will do that to a person"  
Zekes fingers stopped and he sighed as he moved his hand into his coats pocket. Levi watched as he withdrew a syringe  
"What do you think you're doing...?"  
"Just giving Eren a little help. Surely you've read Grisha's journals, surely you should know Eren's full powers can only awaken when the coordinator is used by someone with royal blood. It's why he's struggling so much, I told him I'd take him with me, but I can't do much for him like this..."

Zeke removed the needles cap and flicked the chamber, he watched as Levi lunged towards him but the alpha was too late, reaching up he stabbed the needle down into his brothers heart. Almost immediately Eren's eyes shot open and and he drew in a huge breath. Levi's movements stopped as he stared at his omega.

"That's better... see alpha, doesn't he look better already"  
Zeke smiled and Levi shuddered, his body unfroze and grabbed Zeke by the collar and pulled him off the bed  
"What did you do to him!?"  
Zeke smiled widely, not at all phased  
"I'm royal blood remember... I just gave him a small taste..."  
Levi spat on the man in disgust and Zeke laughed, before cooly pulling Levi's hands off him.   
"I can't leave him with you much longer, but I'll give you enough time for you to say goodbye"   
Zeke pushed past Levi and moved to the window.

Levi moved to the bed and pulled Eren to his chest, his omega was clearly confused and he didn't know what to tell the teen. None of the made any sense, not Zekes words, not Zekes actions. It through Levi completely off balance, but he supposed that was the point. 

He could feel Zekes eyes on them and it was obvious Eren hadn't noticed the man behind him  
"I feel like I've been asleep for a while..."  
Eren yawned as of accentuating his words.  
"Tch, you have been... you have no idea how worried we've all been..."  
Eren's eyes widened his hands flew to his stomach  
"What is it? What's wrong..."  
Levi was beyond concerned   
"Eren what's wrong...?"  
His omega shook his head and grabbed his hand pressing it to his belly.   
"Some alpha you are..."  
Zekes words cut through the room and Eren jumped   
"Zeke..."  
He all but spat his brothers name  
"I told you I'd come for you... so here I am... though I hadn't factored in the fact you'd be pregnant again. Especially given you couldn't shift last time you were"

Levi snarled and Eren flinched away, Levi moved over towards Zeke, you could smell the bloodlust rolling from the alpha.

Eren could see Reni standing slightly hidden by the bathroom wall, he thrust his hand out and the small boy stumbled towards it, Eren yanked him up close to him and curled the boy against him, his hands over his sons ears. Reni was to innocent for all of this.

"You weren't talking him before and you are certainly not taking him now!"

Levi launched himself the last few steps, tackling the taller man. Eren closed his own eyes and buried his head against Reni's hair. He had to trust his alpha.

Levi's mind was blank, completely consumed by his instincts. Zeke had the advantage, the man was taller and he knew how to fight. Despite his best efforts Levi soon found himself pinned under the man, he fought and scratched and kicked, squirming to break the hold, it was almost pathetically easy for Zeke as he squeezed the alphas throat.

Levi felt his vision start to grey. He struggled harder, his nails tearing at Zeke's skin, small wisps of steam drifted up from the wounds. Levi's efforts completely in vain. Bringing the alpha up by his throat, Zeke slammed his head down against the stone and Levi slumped unconscious under him.

"Eren, it's alright... just come with me now..."

Eren whimpered and held Reni tighter. Rough hands pried against his until he felt Reni taken from his grip  
"No! No! No! Let him go!" Eren's eyes flew open as he heard a thud, Zeke had dropped the boy to the floor, behind him Eren could see Levi, his alpha laying in a pool of his own blood. His hands gripped at him stomach   
"Eren I promise I won't hurt you or your baby... just come with me now"  
Eren turned his gaze back to Zeke and pulled the blankets away  
"Promise me, promise me you won't hurt any of them... not Reni, not Levi... no one..."  
Zeke laughed  
"Eren this is war... but you won't cooperate will you unless I agree"  
Fine fine, I won't hurt your mate, or your children... or Hanji and squad Levi... though I don't know how much of a squad Levi there will be when he awakens"  
Zeke crossed over and grabbed Eren by the arm. He yanked the teen towards the window  
"Hold onto me Eren, unless you want me to drop you"

*  
It was Reni who finally alerted someone that anything was wrong. The boys continuous screams had been heard and when it hadn't stopped word had been passed onto Hanji.

Unsure what she was walking into her heart was pounding. Levi had locked his family away since they'd gotten back to HQ, as far as she knew Armin was the only one who'd seen him lately. 

Rushing up the stairs, she took them two at a time. Pounding against the door she got no answer. All she could hear was Reni's sobs, praying that he wasn't behind the door she kicked hard against until it finally broke open.

Reni was sprawled over Levi's form, his small hands covered in blood and there were streaks of it across his small face. Grabbing the boy she pulled him away from Levi and up against her chest. His tiny form slumped against him, obviously relieved someone was finally with him. Hanji kept him against her as she checked Levi's pulse and breathing. The alphas head wound didn't seem as severe at it first looked, but they wouldn't know anything until he finally woke up. She didn't want to leave Levi like this but she needed to get help.

Carrying Reni with her she made her way back down the stairs. 

Sasha and Connie were in the mess hall, both clearly shocked to see her. Passing Reni to Sasha she pulled Connie aside and sent him to the infirmary to get help. Leaving them she ran back up the stairs to assess Levi's condition better. 

There seemed to be no other signs of trauma, other than bruising and a split lip. Finally Connie arrived and Levi was soon being stretchered down to the infirmary.

*  
Hanji didn't know what to think. Reni had screamed until he'd hurt his throat, Eren was missing and Levi was in a coma, the alpha seemed to be even smaller laying in the hospital bed. 

Until they knew what had transpired Armin and Mikasa were left guarding Levi, while Hanji kept Reni close to her at all times. She'd questioned everyone, no had seen anything and no one was missing. No clues remained in the room and Reni couldn't exactly tell them what happened. All of Hanji's thoughts came back to Zeke, but at the same time she also found herself wondering if something in Eren had snapped. If the omega hadn't lost part of himself and hurt his alpha without actually meaning to... but given Reni was bruised along his leg and left alone, she severely doubted even in his state the omega wouldn't abandon him.


	28. 28

"Zeke, just stop already..."  
Eren was panting hard as he tried to match Zekes pace, the older man obviously didn't care that Eren was pregnant and exhausted. Reaching out, Eren leant against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed back the bile in his throat.

"Eren we don't have time for this..."  
Eren felt Zeke grab his arm and tug, his legs tangling slightly and he was sent falling forward, landing roughly on this hands and knees. He yelped in shock and glared up at Zeke.

Zeke laughed openly at the teen and Eren's anger grew. Surely his brother should know better than to mess with a hormonal omega. Eren bit his lip and forced himself to stand, his legs wobbled slightly but he forced himself forward. 

He had no idea where he was, he had no idea how long it had taken to travel here or which direction here even was. His last clear thought had been when Zeke had told to him to hold onto him, back at HQ. He shook his head to stop himself thinking of Levi. His alpha would be alright... he had to believe.

The hallway they were currently walking down was rough and the air was cold, Eren was sure they must be underground and the lighting in both sides left him confused. He'd never seen anything like it before, lights covered by glass and steel mesh, light that was obviously not torches. He kept his observations to himself, Zeke had already laughed at him and he didn't particularly want to experience that again. 

Finally after what seemed a maze of corridors Zeke stopped and knocked lightly on an unremarkable wood door before entering. Eren frowned immediately. Bertolt, Ymir and Dina were waiting for them, seated at a wooden rectangular table. Zeke shoved him slightly and he moved across the room, taking a seat. His skin crawled and his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively.   
"Eren, I'm sure you remember Bertolt, Ymir and this is Dina, I'm sure you would have seen memories of her..."  
Eren nodded, he feared it he didn't it would make Zeke mad. But he kept his gaze low, focusing on the tabletop. 

Zeke moved over to the long side cabinet that ran in the parallel wall, reaching down he pulled out a thick notepad and a heavy book, he dropped both of these next to Eren, secretly pleased when the teen jumped. He seated himself next to his brother and pulled a pen from his pocket.  
"Eren... I want you to write down everything for me, everything that's happened since you started regaining the memories..."  
Eren shook, but still found his voice  
"Shouldn't you know... I know you've been watching us..."  
"Ah yes but dear brother... I don't live in your head. I need to know what you've remembered in full, not just what you wrote down for Hanji"  
Eren flinched at the mans casual use of Hanji's name, Zeke's tone had been almost friendly.  
When he didn't move Zeke repeated his name, this time he could hear the unspoken threat. He forced his hand away from his stomach to pull the note pad towards himself. Zeke dropped the pen on it once Eren had it positioned.  
"Did you like our gift to Historia? Ymir was pissed she wasn't allowed to deliver it herself"  
"It would have made more sense if you would just tell us why you are doing all of this..."  
Eren didn't bother trying to hold back his annoyance.  
Zeke whooped and turned to Bertolt   
"He certainly is feisty, I see why you and Reiner had so much fun with him..."

Eren could feel everyone staring at him now and he forced his temper down, he knew Zeke was baiting him and he wasn't going to bite. Taking the pen he tried to write what he remembered, which actually turned out to be very little and it all seemed so very disconnected. When he was done Zeke took the page and folded it before slipping it into his top pocket.

"Right now that's out the way, welcome to your welcome party Eren"  
Eren's body tensed. When Zeke mentioned parties, bad things happened.  
"Relax Eren! We're all friends here! We'd never ha a poor pregnant omega... not when you still have a use"  
Eren raised his head and glared at his brother  
"Yet you have no problem hurting his alpha or his son..."  
Zeke reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head like he was feeling guilt  
"To be honest I was hoping an Ackerman would be a bit of a challenge, but it was like he didn't care at all, I can see why it was so easy for our father to kill his uncle..."  
Eren's blood boiled at his brothers insult. He clenched his fists, trying to hold his rage.  
"That's a good look for you, I can see the fire in your eyes... Ymir, why don't you take him on a tour of the facility, you can ask him about your precious Historia"  
"Yes sir"  
Eren's gaze moved across to Ymir, as she pushed her chair back. She reached out to place her hand on him and he flinched back, causing Zeke to laugh  
"Bertolt it looks like he still hasn't gotten over it yet... maybe we should let you lose more often"  
Eren's face flushed as he stood, Zeke reached out and placed his hand against the teens stomach  
"It must kill you to know this isn't your precious Reiner's child" 

Ymir disregarded Zeke's comments and moved towards the room, Eren hurried after her. Anxious to get out of that room. Once they were out he took a deep breath, Ymir turned to him looking almost sympathetic.   
"Sorry just give me a moment, he scares the shit out of me..."  
Eren gave her a smile as he tried to joke. It wasn't like Ymir had physically hurt him. Ymir nodded, clearly impatient though. Eren took the hint and stood straighter before gesturing her to go ahead.

The pair walked down the corridors and Eren tried to take it in, he wondered if Ymir was supposed to be telling him anything. When she finally came to a stop, Eren once again found himself in front of a boring door. Ymir open it and motioned him inside.

The same weird light from the corridor filled the room. It was completely basic, just a bed and a desk  
"This will be your room while you're with us..."  
Eren nodded, he was sure the bed would be uncomfortable but looking at it he realised he was more exhausted than he thought. He brushed past Ymir to sit on the edge, his head in his hands. He felt the bed dip next to him  
"How is she..."  
Eren didn't raise his head, it was too much effort  
"You'd know if you hadn't left her..."  
He felt Ymir shift slightly  
"It's not like I wanted too... Zeke wanted us to return and I didn't want him hurting her..."  
Eren sighed  
"So it's not just me he's a dick toward then..."  
"Your brothers only doing what the government expects of him... as long as he gets results that's all that matters..."  
"And which government is this... in pretty sure it's not Historia's"  
Ymir shook her head before remembering Eren wasn't looking at her  
"Marley..."  
Eren shook his head, there was something registering in his mind as familiar but he couldn't remember just what it was  
"Nope... don't know them..."  
"Well I can't say I'm really surprised, the truth is still being hidden from you all..."  
Eren sat up and looked her in the eyes  
"Zeke keeps saying that, he keeps leaving hints, but I have no idea what he wants from me"  
"He wants what we all want, for the walls to fall"  
Ymir's voice seemed distant and Eren's eyes narrowed  
"Ymir just who's side are you really on?"  
The woman's hands twitches, it was barely noticeable but still Eren saw  
"It's not that easy Eren, if it wasn't for everyone here I would have never known Historia"  
"Ymir its only awkward because you're letting it be.. it was obvious to everyone that the two of you were close..."  
Ymir nodded slowly  
"It was... more than that, but there's nothing I can do about it now"  
"We could leave. You know what's going on right? If we could stop Zeke would that change things? Would the attacks stop?"  
Ymir shook her head  
"It's past that now... the Marley government has what it wanted... it has the coordinate and has the means to force Historia's hand"  
"See! What's that supposed to even mean! You need to be of her bloodline to use it..."  
"Zeke can use it and so can Dina... they don't need to keep you alive, so I don't understand why Zeke brought you here instead of eating you..."  
Eren flinched at the thought  
"Maybe because we have the same goals now, to tell the people the truth..."  
"Eren you can have the same goals but that doesn't mean anything. Marley can create as many titans as it pleases, it was only the royal line holding the power of the coordinate that kept that at bay. With it out of their hands, Marley could easily break the treaty..."  
Eren shook his head, staring at Ymir blankly, Ymir seemed just as confused as she gazed back at him  
"You really don't know any of this, do you?"  
"Only what my father left me and what Zeke's said... the memories in my head don't surface... not while I'm like this it seems"  
He gestured to the bump  
"How far along are you?"  
Eren scrunched his nose  
"I'm not sure... if the headaches really were stopped when I fell pregnant then probably about 2 and a half months... but my titan powers accelerate the babies development..."  
Ymir's eyes grew wide  
"So the memories don't effect you at all now?"  
"I don't know... it's weird. Before I'd get headaches and I couldn't even move, but everything faded so quickly... but sometimes things float up..."  
Eren shrugged, it's not like he could really explain it, still Ymir nodded  
"I don't think Zeke will hurt you... but you said something about Reni and Levi?"  
"Yeah... the only reason I came with him is because he bashed Levi until he was unconscious in a pool of his own blood, he even dropped Reni to the floor"  
Ymir winced  
"You need to be careful Eren, don't trust Zeke"  
"I don't... but I would be lying if I said I hadn't wanted to talk to him before this. I'm sick of all it"  
Ymir smiled slightly  
"I know... you've said... we better move on or Zeke will get mad... will you be alright?"  
Eren's hands rubbed over the small bump and he nodded. It wasn't just his life at stake here. He pushed himself up and let Ymir ahead of him, the two reentered the hallway and Eren knew he'd never be able to find his way back  
"She's doing better... she never says it but I'm sure she misses you..."  
Ymir smiled sadly and slowed her pace a little, realising Eren was already struggling. 

Walking around the complex she pointed out points that would directly affect him, mess hall, meeting room etc. Eren nodded, he knew there was no chance they'd let him walk around freely. He found he wasn't mad at Ymir, they made small talk and he found himself respecting what she'd suffered through and understanding her choices more and more. The last place she brought him to was a room almost exactly the same as the one Zeke had brought him to initially. She rapped her knuckles against the door and pushed it open without waiting for a reply. Zeke was waiting for him   
"That's all Ymir, you may leave"  
Ymir nodded at Eren before leaving and closing the door behind her.  
"So how do you like our little camp Eren? I'm sure it's not as nice as your HQ, actually no that's a lie. I've visited your HQ and it really wasn't all that much... but anyway sit... let's talk"  
Eren know he had no choice but to obey. He crossed to one of the thickly padded chairs located in the corner. He chose it because Zeke wouldn't be able to sit especially close. He curled into it and pulled his knees to his chest   
"Come now Eren, I'm not going to bite. At least not yet"  
Eren heard the scraping of wood against the stone floor and looked up to see Zeke had dragged a chair over  
"Eren I'm going to tell you the story of Ymir. The original titan"  
Eren could help but feel curious. He'd seen the name in Grisha's journal but nothing about her story.  
"Let me know if this triggers anything.."  
Eren nodded knowing that it more than probably wouldn't.

The story that Zeke told him didn't seem possible at all, some of it seemed familiar but other parts seemed little more than a fairytale. He kept his mouth shut as his older brothers voice filled the room. It left him with more questions than answers. Why hadn't the first king just used his powers to wipe titans from the world. Why should a truce matter if there were heavy casualties on both sides? It just seemed so petty and stupid. Zeke further explained Marley's hatred of Ymir. How she was the devil. This confused Eren, if titans were so evil, why did Marley hold so many in its power. Why did they create titans if they wanted them gone... his head hurt from the laps his thoughts were running.

He hadn't even realised Zeke was staring at him or that he'd stopped talking. He stared at the man blankly, wondering if he was supposed to give some answer. He could see Zeke was clearly unimpressed and Eren flinched back.   
"That's enough for tonight. I'll walk you back to your room..."  
Eren eyed the man cautiously and slowly uncurled, Zeke took him by the arm and he pushed down the terror he felt from the action.

His brother once again set an unreasonable pace as they returned to the room Eren was supposed to use, clearly delighted at how badly Eren was now struggling. He shoved Eren in and locked the door, effectively imprisoning the teen for the night. 

Eren crossed back over to the bed and pulled down the covers. Someone had left food for him under them and he had the feeling it was Ymir. He made a silent reminder to thank her, when he saw her next.

It was a long time before he finally drifted into an awkward sleep. Everything was moving again and he was being left behind. His hands held onto his belly and couldn't get his mind off Levi. So the sleep he'd fallen into was filled with nightmares of both his baby and alpha dying. He didn't wake though. For hours he suffered trapped in the dream.


	29. 29

Hanji felt hopeless. 2 months had passed and Levi still lay unconscious in the infirmary, and everyday Reni would cry. She didn't know what to do.

Naturally she'd searched for Eren, calling in every favour she could, yet it was like he'd disappeared into thin air. Raising her head she looked over at Reni, the small boy was awkwardly drawing on some spare paper, this wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be the Commander, she was supposed to protect her friends! Standing up she moved over and scooped Reni up to her, the boy giggles and babbled at her actions. She tried to smile at him but found she couldn't, instead she moved towards the door... her destination was Levi.

She'd stopped being Reni down to see Levi after the first week, the boy would climb in his father and start poking at his face like he was trying to wake him, before dissolving into tears when he wouldn't. She hated to see him cry, but today it just seemed like the right thing was for him to be with Levi.

She placed Reni on the bed next to Levi before sitting in the chair beside the bed. Instead of his usual attempts, Reni curled his small frame up against Levi and closed his eyes. Hanji had to look away, the sight was too painful. The kid didn't deserve any of this, it was like he was being forced to grow up too fast and all she wanted was for him to remain innocent and ignorant.

She didn't know how long she sat there beside them, but when she finally went to pick Reni up his tiny fingers grabbed at Levi's sheets. This was all too much, she gently uncurled his fingers and held the boy on her chest with his head against her collarbone. Tonight she'd ask Armin to take him. She needed the night to herself if she was going to be able to face tomorrow.

**  
Eren hated being cooped inside, the days had all started blurring into each other and his stomach was slowly getting bigger. All he wanted was to return to Levi and Reni, but he knew he couldn't just ask Zeke to release him. 

Apparently he was important, important enough to be treated like a lab rat. Day after day they would show him images and ask him if he remembered anything, even though they all knew by now that the pregnancy seemed to suppress almost all the memories. It also worried him that even though this was supposed to be a Marley Government site, he was yet to see anyone higher ranking than Zeke. Nothing here made sense. 

He was sitting on his bed and waiting for them to come like usual, his back against the wall and his legs crossed, eyes closed and his hands resting protectively on his stomach. He wondered if it was a boy or a girl. He wondered if they'd look like him or like Levi. Reni was so perfect and he wondered if he could love another child as much as him. He scolded himself, this child was half him and half Levi, and no matter what he felt for himself he loved Levi more than anything. This child was his link to his mate, and if things continued it may just be the only thing he'd have to remind him of that.

When the door opened and he opened his eyes, he was confused. Ymir wasn't the one who usually came for him and the woman was clearly nervous. He awkwardly forced himself to his feet and smiled at her, his heart sinking when she didn't return the gesture. Over the time he'd been here she'd become pretty much his only friend.  
"Eren... do you feel up for a walk?"  
Eren nodded, feeling confused  
"Sure"  
"Good I have something I want to show you..."  
He followed Ymir from the room and let her lead the way. She was just as nervous now, as she had been in his room and her moves almost cautious. 

It seemed to take forever before she finally pushed open a thick wooden door, Eren winced as the sun assaulted his eyes, it'd been so long. He let the warmth soak into his skin and closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath, he frowned at the saltiness of the air  
"Here, come this way"  
Eren opened his eyes and saw Ymir had moved to what seemed to be a cleared platform of sorts. Looking out he couldn't believe what he was seeing, endless blue waves rippled across the waters surface. Blues and greens mingled in ways he never thought possible.  
"Is this...?"  
"Yes, it's the ocean that separates this island from the mainland..."  
Eren felt his curiosity bubble. Part of him felt cheated he didn't get to experience this with his family and friends, but the larger part of him was overwhelmed by how beautiful it was.  
"We can't stay long though, I just wanted you to see something outside that lab..."  
Eren nodded, saddened as Ymir turned back to the door  
"Ymir, how far are we away from them?"  
"About a month and a half by horse, a lot less by titan..."  
Eren nodded. He'd realised before that his timeline was more than likely way off, his stomach seemed too big for 3 and a half months, though he had nothing to compare it too. He feared mentioning how short his pregnancy with Reni had been in case they tried to torture him to encourage growth.

He took one last longing look out towards the beautiful water, trying to burn it into his mind, before following Ymir back inside.  
"Ymir, why now? Why show me this now?"  
"It's like I said I just wanted you to see it... I can't say anything for sure but I get the feeling Zeke is planning his next move..."  
Eren nodded as he awkwardly half walked/half waddled next to her.  
The two returned to his room in silence and Ymir bid him farewell. 

Eren climbed onto the bed, the walk had left him breathless and his eyes slid shut. He could still feel the sun's warmth and smell the salt. He vowed he'd see it again. He'd make it back there but with everyone this time.

He was awoken a few hours later by a distraught Ymir. Sinking down on his bed the woman sobbed in a way he thought was impossible for her. Sitting up he put his arms around her without thinking, she folded into his hold. Finally, she began to calm enough to talk  
"Zeke wants to kill Historia... he wants to kill her so that you will eat her. The government wants her gone..."  
Eren sighed. Fuck he hated Zeke. In his time here he'd learnt much, but at the same time nothing. It made no sense now that Zeke would want Historia dead, not after what he'd done to have her crowned.  
"Ymir, we have to stop him... we can't let her die..."  
Ymir shook her head  
"I can't turn against him... I won't have anywhere to go..."  
"Go to Historia..."  
His words were cut off as Ymir half choked on a sob  
"She has no reason to help me..."  
"We always help the ones we love, I know you love her and I'm certain she feels the same for you..."  
Eren felt guilty at the looks of hope on the woman's face  
"Ymir you need to trust me on this. I know I can't do much at the moment, but I promise I'll help you... trust me..."  
Ymir smiled slightly and nodded  
"Levi's lucky to have you"  
Eren felt a prang in his chest at Levi's name. Would his mate be mad he'd been gone so long? And what about Reni?  
"Do you think you can get us out of here?"  
Ymir bit her lip and seemed to be thinking, so Eren took over the conversation  
"Can you get us uniforms? Something we can use to blend in? And we'll need transport. We need to get away as fast as we can before Zeke can come after us... oh and any documents you think Historia needs to see"  
Ymir nodded and stood, determination burned in her eyes  
"It might take a little while but I'll see what I can do..."  
Eren nodded and Ymir left.  
Finally, things were moving again. He winced as he felt his child wriggle inside him. He still wasn't used to the feeling at all.

*  
Ymir didn't return that night and after dinner, Eren fell into a restless dream. He dreamt Levi hated him, he screamed at him and denied the child as his. He dreamt his alpha took Reni away and Hanji locked him in the dungeon. The dream shifted and the dungeon changed to the one under the courthouse, the faceless MPs were over him, touching him. He was screaming but no one came, and then he heard Levi laughing. He was standing there watching.

Eren's own screams woke him, his body covered in sweat and he couldn't stop shaking. Moving over to the edge of the bed he lay there on his side as he vomited into the trashcan. He didn't even remember when it's appeared in his room, only that it had and now he was actually grateful for it. He could feel his baby moving, it seemed to be picking up on his distress and he rubbed his stomach while talking softly. Finally his child settled and he rolled onto his back. His whole body shook and his skin was covered in a layer of goosebumps. It'd been a while since he'd dreamt of the MPs and he hadn't missed those dream at all.

He laid there for hours, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't relax and he jumped at every sound from beyond the door.

*  
He was still laying there when the usual guards came to get him. He couldn't blame them for looking so disgusted, he knew he stank and the room of vomit. He shrank away from them when they approached the bed but they didn't stop, instead they pulled him up by his arms and walked him from the room. Eren's skin was crawling and he bit his lip to stop himself vomiting on them.

Zeke was waiting for him. The smile on his face caused Eren's blood to turn cold  
"I hear you and Ymir took a little walk, what did you think of the ocean little brother?"  
The guards released Eren's arms and his knees gave out, he crumpled painfully to the floor. Zeke squatted down in front of him  
"You don't look so well little brother... you need to take better care of yourself. I hope it wasn't the fresh air... your about to be getting a lot more into your system... we've decided to pay that Queen of yours a visit"  
Eren kept his gaze down, he didn't know if Zeke knew what Ymir had told him.  
"I thought you'd be happier. It's been months already, or maybe you're afraid of what they all think of you. I mean no one knew you were pregnant before you left and now look at you... what if Levi doesn't remember... what if he thinks it's one of ours?"  
Zeke seemed positively giddy at the idea and Eren clenched his fist, he wanted nothing more than to tear Zeke to pieces.  
"Eren I need you to take a little sleep for me... I promise things will look much better when you wake up... don't worry it won't hurt your baby... or at least I don't think it will"  
As Zeke took his arm, Eren started to fight. He whimpered as Zeke snapped his wrist easily, and felt his baby moving in distress again. He stopped struggling and watched as Zeke slid the needle into his arm. His world spun and he slumped forward. He tried to stay awake but his eyelids wouldn't listen.


	30. 29.5

Eren woke in a fog, his body felt like it was floating and the sun was shining down, he wondered if he was actually already dead. He tried to push himself up, but felt a hand press him back down, he slumped down, he had no energy to hold himself up  
"Eren... stay down... just a little longer"  
"Ymir...?"  
His voice was rough and his mouth tasted metallic  
"You need to be quiet..."  
"Eren I see you're awake! Ymir why didn't you tell me?"  
Zekes voice was sickly sweet and Eren could feel Ymir tense as she removed her hand from his chest  
"It just happened sir..."  
"Good I'd hate to think you were keeping anything from me... come in Eren it's time to get up"

The hand Ymir had pushed him down with was now instead pulling him up. It took Eren a long moment before things came into focus. In the distance, he could see the walls. His stomach dropped. He could see titans on both sides of them, some walked freely but most dragged in chains. The sight revolted him. Surely titans were just as bad for the Marley government? So why bring them with them? He moved closer to Ymir.  
"See Eren! See the walls? Don't worry I know you can't shift just now, I mean last time you almost died. But once you eat Historia you'll be fine. You'll take over the kingdom and no one will know things have changed"  
"I thought you wanted people to know the truth...?"  
"Oh I do, but Historia hasn't taken any of my gentle hints. Even now it's not known by the masses... for all her talk and dreams, I really did think she'd be more useful?"  
"You're royal blood right? Why not just eat me?"  
Zeke laughed  
"I don't want anything to do with the power of the devil. No, once you break the will of the first and the walls fall, we'll move in and kill you off"  
Again Eren found himself thinking that Zeke made no sense at all. What did they think he could do like this.

"Eren, I know I don't have to warn you but I took the liberty of taking some additional measures... you so much think of betraying me and Ymir will kill and eat your alpha and child. After your last little talk, we added a little something inside her. If she tried to disobey us or interfere she will lose her mind, she won't stop until she's hunted down everyone related you and killed them all"  
Eren stared at Ymir and the woman stared down. Zeke had to be bluffing. Nothing like that could exist... but then he started to think of all the things he'd seen... he swallowed hard.

"Ymir, we'll let you off here. We'll be waiting, Eren.  
The carriage they were riding in stopped and Eren and Ymir were roughly pulled down from it. Eren's focus was on the titans in chains being pegged to the ground. Those chains wouldn't hold, but that was the point wasn't it.

He watched as Ymir shifted and she lifted him up and placed him on her shoulder, his form was completely different from what Eren had expected and it was all he could do to hold on as she started running. He wondered if Zeke knew the mistake he was making. Ymir would never betray Historia. No something else had to be going on again. Zeke was manipulating them all like puppets. 

Ymir slowed her pace as the wall walls grew close, before drawing right up to the wall and following it around to the entrance. Even with her quiet and stealth moves, Eren wondered if the guards were all asleep or something. It was all too easy. Ymir placed Eren down before shifting back. She stood nervously before looking back at where they'd come from, Zeke and the titans had completely disappeared from view. Eren sank down to the ground. He knew he should be relieved to be back on familiar soil, but all the felt was terrified. He brought his knees up and rested his arms across them  
"Eren...?"  
Eren waved his hand weakly? Trying to remember how to breath...  
"We can go to first..."  
Eren shook his head  
"No Zeke's still watching us... what did they do to you?"  
Ymir sat down next to him, her fingers started plucking at stray pieces of grass  
"Zeke caught me leaving you... I didn't say anything... I just said I was upset because you weren't feeling well... I know, it was a stupid lie and Zeke saw right through it. The next thing I knew I was waking up and they had me strapped down... I couldn't tell what they were doing, but they cut me open over and over, I kept healing too fast. Finally they put something inside me..."  
Ymir placed her hand over her heart  
"I have no idea what it was, I'd never seen anything like it... I'm scared it's going to hurt Historia..."  
Eren nodded  
"I don't think it's a good idea having Hanji look at you... it might be some kind of explosive..."  
Ymir frowned  
"Yeah I'd been thinking that too... don't know anyone who would be safe looking at it, at least not here... "

The two sat in quiet until they heard a yell. Footsteps soon pounded towards them and they were surrounded by armed soldiers  
"Get on your feet!"  
Harsh hands took Eren's arms and he was pulled up  
"Be careful with him! He's pregnant!"  
"I don't care if he is! He's a wanted criminal"  
Ymir was pulled up and stared at Eren in confusion  
"What is he being charged with?"  
"The attempted murder of Levi Ackerman"  
Eren would have collapsed if he wasn't being held up, his legs refused to work as his mind reeled. Zeke had attacked them months ago... why didn't Levi tell them, was he dead? No... they wouldn't have said attempted if he was... unless he died after, due to his injuries. Pain shot through Eren's abdomen and he cried out in pain.  
"Eren!"  
Ymir's voice sounded so far away. Eren knew he needed to calm down, but hearing about Levi and then the pain... he couldn't breath let alone calm himself.  
He could see the gate in front of him, his vision started to grey.

A gush of hot steam rushed over him, and then men holding him let go with a scream.  
It was Ymir. Ymir had shifted for him. He tried to take a deep breath. He tried to calm down, instead his vision only greyed further and passed out in a pained ball.

*  
Ymir watched as Eren collapsed. She shook off the soldier and scooped the teen into her hand. She prayed nothing would happen to Historia's because of her actions, she had to find Hanji. Hanji would be able to help Eren, Hanji would never believe him guilty. They were right in front of the gates, soldiers armed and ready staring at her. She didn't care. Turning she started to move, her movements slightly awakened as she feared harming Eren. Bullets tore into her skin, but she didn't stop.

She forced herself not to look at Eren, she didn't want to see him in pain, she didn't want to see if he lost the baby. If she didn't look then, it couldn't happen.

It took hours but finally HQ looked in front of her. She didn't slow. As she got closer she could see beginning to panic, soldiers moving towards her in manoeuvre gear. Armin! Armin would know what to do. She skidded slightly as she halted. Her free hand raised, hoping he'd understand. She knelt down and placed the back of her hand flat to the ground, Eren laying in the middle. The blonde teen seemed to know something was off, he landed in front of her and the other soldiers fell back around him in a wide semi circle  
"Eren!"  
The emotions in Armin's voice rang in her head. The teen had no idea how loved he was, did he? Not like her..."  
When Armin took a step forward she stood, of they took him from her like this they risked hurting him. Armin was instantly on his guard but Ymir pointed towards HQ, hoping Armin would realise.  
He did.  
"Everyone out the way!"  
Ymir watched as they opened a path for her, she noticed that some of the troops that had been closer to HQ, were moving back ahead of her. Hopefully they'd organise a stretcher and call for Hanji. With all the blades around her, she had to force herself not to be nervous. She had no illusions when it came to how unwelcome she was here.

Hanji was waiting when Ymir finally arrived at the front entrance, she'd kept her moves slow and steady. She didn't want them to mistake her intentions and for Eren to be harmed in the fall out.

Once again she lowered herself and her hand to the ground, presenting Eren in front of Hanji. The woman's eyes went wide and Ymir swore she could see tears in them. Gently he was moved from her hand and placed on the waiting stretcher. Hanji was torn between staying with her and going with Eren. Ymir saved her the choice. She shifted smoothly back into human form, ignoring the stares  
"Go save his baby! Armin will take me into custody!"  
Hanji was obviously taken back b her words but Armin was already moving in, roughly he grabbed one wrist while Mikasa grabbed the other. Ymir hadn't even noticed the female before, and she couldn't tear eyes away from Eren until he was from her sight  
"Please... please let him be alright..."  
Mikasa glared at him and Armin looked like she'd gone crazy  
"I'll come with you I promise, but you need to take me somewhere they aren't many people... they did something to me..."  
Mikasa's glare increased and Armin had also started glaring. Despite what she'd said they marked her down to the dungeon and promptly chained her. She didn't say anything and she didn't fight. She'd warned them both... if something happened now it was because they were too stupid to listen.

 

*  
"Levi!"  
Hanji roared the alphas name as they rushed Eren in. The alpha had awoken a week ago after 3 and a bit months in a come, she'd refused to let him leave the infirmary. He was still struggling with his memory and kept asking for Eren. She couldn't tell if it was permanent and he hadn't been able to tell them what had happened that day.

Her team gently laid Eren on the bed and Hanji's eyes immediately went to Eren's extended abdomen. The boy was very clearly pregnant, but who's was it.  
"Eren... Eren can you hear me?"  
She shook his shoulders and his eye lashes fluttered slightly  
"Levi!"  
Once again she called his name. If Eren was in distress than Levi might just be the only one who could calm him.  
"Tch! I heard you!"  
She span round to see Levi behind her with Reni in his arms  
"Everyone else out!"  
It was a tad dramatic given that there were only the two who had carried the stretched down with them, other than her, Reni and Levi.  
"Is... that..."  
Hanji felt Reni being shoved into his arms before the alpha all but collapsed onto the bed next to Eren  
"Hanji! Hanji what's wrong with him?"

Levi's eyes travelled down to the swell of Eren's stomach. A hand coming to rest at top. Levi could feel the child inside moving and swore it felt like it was trying to escape  
"Hanji... the baby... something's wrong..."

Hanji placed Reni down and put her own hand on Eren's stomach, she didn't quite understand what Levi meant.  
"Levi can you explain what you mean..."  
"Tch, can't you feel it... the agitation..."  
Hanji bit her lip. Honestly, she couldn't...

 

Levi turned back to Eren leaning in he pressed a kiss to his omegas lips. Eren shifted and moaned slightly and Levi's heart jumped  
"Eren! Come on brat! Open your eyes for me..."  
Eren moaned again and his eyelashes continued to flutter. Raising his hand Levi brought it firmly down and across Eren's face. His omegas eye flew open and Eren immediately curled up into himself. Small whimpers fell from his lips  
"Eren... hey... hey look at me..."  
Eren's eyes were unfocused as he looked towards Levi, he blinked a few times before tears formed  
"Le...vi..."  
Levi nodded and moved down to press a kiss to Eren's temple  
"You're alright now... I've got you..."  
Eren tried to nod  
"I thought... you were dead.... they told me I was wanted for attempted murder..."

Eren's hand reached out and grabbed Levi's shirt before pulling him close. He breathed in deep breaths of Levi, his body beginning to calm with each inhale. Even the baby was beginning to calm.  
Hanji interrupted  
"Eren... how do you feel... are you alright.. how about the baby..."  
Eren shook his head. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted Levi.  
"Eren you need to answer her..."  
"When... when... they told us about you I was so scared... and then there was so much pain... I thought I was losing the baby... I was so scared... but Ymir, she saved me. Shit! Where's Ymir! Don't hurt her... and she can't stay too close... they did something to her... put something inside her..."  
Levi shushed his mate, he moved his free hand to Eren's forehead, the teen felt warm.  
"Eren... hey slow down... alright. Re you sure you're not in any pain..."  
Eren shook his head  
"No... now that I know you're alright..."  
Hanji moved Reni and placed the boy on the bed, immediately Eren reached out for him and pulled him close.  
"Eren I'm going to leave you here with Levi. If you have any pain or discomfort you need to let him know. There's still a chance you may lose the baby. You have until I've checked on Ymir and returned and then Levi I expect you to be back in your own bed. No complaints"  
Levi glared at her and Eren looked at him confused. It was against all her training to just leave Eren, but she didn't want to risk putting him under more pressure and risk increasing the chance of miscarriage. 

As she walked to the dungeons her mind was on Eren's baby. Was it Levi's? Had Eren already been pregnant when he disappeared? It that why he disappeared? And why was he with Ymir now? The questions swirled around over and over and she finally came to a jolting stop when she was standing in front of Ymir's cell.

 

*  
"Help me sit up?"  
Eren asked his alpha as soon as Hanji had disappeared from view. Levi frowned but could see that Eren was struggling to hold Reni and be comfortable. He lifted their son off the bed and moved to help Eren sit up. His eyes falling back on Eren's baby bump. Levi couldn't help but wonder if it was really his? Eren had been gone for months now... who knew what happened to him?

Eren could see the internal battle Levi seemed to be having. It troubled him that Levi couldn't seem to remember finding out he was pregnant, but then again Zeke had done a number on him straight after.  
"It's yours... I promise you..."  
Eren watched the change in Levi's eyes. It was like his words had washed away the doubt, but he didn't kid himself. Unless Levi could remember that night then he might not ever believe it.


	31. 30

When Hanji returned Eren and Levi were curled into each other, Reni asleep between them. She sighed, talking with Ymir had left her with a bad taste in her mouth and she'd already sent a squad off to the capital. They would be escorting Historia back to HQ, Ymir had been cooperative to a point but once she'd heard Eren was alright she'd clammed up, insisting she'd only talk more once she could see Historia was safe.

She stood in the doorway as Eren and Levi whispered to each other, Levi's arm was over Reni and his hand resting on Eren's belly, this lead her to believe that Eren had told Levi the baby way his and she hoped the teen wasn't lying.  
She cleared her throat and the two mates jumped. Levi sat up to shoot her and angry glare. Eren carefully untangled himself and laid Reni down properly, the small boy didn't stir.   
"Levi it's time you went back to your own bed, I need to talk to Eren and I did tell you, you could only stay until I'd finished talking to Ymir"  
Levi sat up properly, reaching out he took Eren's hand  
"I know you're about to question him... I'm not leaving until you do"  
Hanji pinched the bridge of her nose and moved to sit down heavily on the bed across from the small family  
"Levi you were in a coma for months, you've had enough excitement for today"  
Eren glared at Levi   
"You didn't tell me that..."  
Levi shrugged like it was nothing but tears formed in Eren's eyes.  
"Levi..."  
Hanji started but the alpha cut her off  
"Hanji I'm fine now.... you worry too much. Besides Eren is finally back, he hadn't even told me what happened..."  
Eren gripped Levi's hand tighter, it was a miracle his alpha had woken and was functioning so well after being comatose for so long.   
"Levi you don't remember that night at all... I don't want to doubt Eren but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't..."  
Hanji hated saying it, but she needed them both to understand.  
"Eren would never hurt me..."  
"Levi he's been missing for 4 and a half months, now he shows up again.... and pregnant. We have no idea what happened or who he was with!"  
Hanji's voice rose sharply with the last sentence   
"That's because you haven't given him a chance to explain! And the baby is mine! I can feel he's mine! Eren wouldn't..."  
"Oh wake up Levi, it wouldn't be the first time..."  
Hanji was cut short when Levi flew off the bed and slapped her hard across the face. Eren whimpered as tears began to slide down his face.

"It was Zeke, Zeke took me... and Ymir saved me..."  
Levi was still next to Hanji and he glared at Eren's words, something about Zeke taking Eren seemed familiar. Levi moved back to Eren, sitting protectively between his brat and Hanji. He knew she was pushing Eren's buttons on purpose and doing her job, but she'd crossed a line.  
"We were in our room, Zeke came through the window... Levi and Reni had been in the bathroom..."  
Levi groaned and gripped his head, Hanji moved to squat in front of him  
"I remember... you were unconscious on the bed... but he gave you an injection... you woke up..."  
Levi sounded confused and Eren couldn't say anything, all he clearly remembered was Reni in the bathroom and Levi being beaten.  
"He was angry at what happened at the wall, for what happened with to Eren"  
Levi shifted and pulled his omega close to him, Eren leaned in careful so as not to disturb Reni.  
"Levi came and sat with me... Zeke said he was some alpha to not realise..."  
Levi nodded slowly  
"I remember, I felt the baby bump..."  
Eren could hear the relief in his voice, he knew Levi hadn't meant it, but he had been obviously doubting.  
"I told Zeke he wasn't taking you... but I can't remember what happened next..."  
"Zeke had the advantage... he slammed your head on the floor over and over... I had Reni on the bed and covered his ears..."  
Eren started sobbing softly. It hurt so much to remember.  
"Shhh... it's alright Eren... I'm here... I'm alright and so are you... and so is Reni..."  
"How did he take you? Did he drug you or did you go with him willingly?"  
Levi glared at Hanji again  
"He promised he wouldn't hurt Levi and Reni and more... or anyone here... I can't remember anything after I grabbed hold of him..."  
Levi's sighed and Hanji frowned. Did Eren really believe in his brother that much?  
Eren closed his eyes, exhaustion had been creeping up on him since before Hanji had come back, the only reason why he was still awake was because he was scared it was all a dream.  
"Hanji, this can wait until morning. Eren's exhausted..."  
Hanji purses her lips, not happy. Eren had left with Zeke willingly, and if he'd been with him the whole time there was a good chance Zeke could have brainwashed the boy.  
"Levi, you need to go back to your own bed now, and I'll be taking Reni again. Eren will still be here in the morning. No arguing"  
Levi snarled without really meaning to. Eren should be here with him and Reni. Where he could see both of them... protect both of them... the second thought caused him to frown. He'd failed the last time and Eren had gone.  
"I'll have soldiers posted at the doorway so he won't be able to leave..."  
"I'm not leaving him Hanji! He's been missing for months! Who knows what they did to him"  
It was Eren who finally settled matters  
"Levi... stop she's just doing her job. If you were in her position you'd be doing the same thing. Thankyou for looking after Reni, Hanji"  
Levi didn't want to move but Eren's words were slightly slurred he was practically asleep. He moved to lay his omega down properly.  
"What about a compromise? You let me sleep in the same room... I'll even sleep near the door, but Hanji I can't... I need him here... I need him with me"  
Levi looked down, he sounded so pathetic.  
"Not tonight... tomorrow when we get answers, maybe"  
Levi scrubbed his face and Hanji picked Reni up.  
He kissed his omegas lips again before following Hanji. His feet felt like lead. He wanted to stay.

*  
Even from his own room, he heard Eren's screams. He was running before anyone had a chance to stop him. The guards at the door were Connie and Sasha, if he'd known that he would have returned earlier.   
"Go away!"  
He snapped at them as barged into  
the room, Eren was struggling against the blankets he'd trapped himself in. Levi crossed over and gripped Eren by the shoulders  
"Eren! Eren!"  
His words instantly worked and his omega slumped, ceasing his struggles.  
Moving his hands? Levi reached down and rubbed his mates belly, their baby calming down at his touch.  
He pulled away and rearranged the blankets, Eren's eyes remained closed but his face seemed released now. Shifting his omega sideways Levi slid into the bed behind him and pulled him into his arms.  
Eren mumbled slightly in his sleep and Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's hair. Hanji would be furious but he honestly didn't care. He wouldn't let him go.

Levi awoke to Eren staring at him, his omegas green eyes were wide and the corners wet with unshed tears  
"Hey..."  
"Hey yourself..."  
Eren leant in and placed a kiss to Levi's lips before snuggling into his alpha, well as much as his belly would let him  
"What are you doing here...?"  
"You had a nightmare last night... pretty bad one but you didn't wake up. Connie and Sasha were guarding you and they know better than to argue"  
Eren nodded against his alpha's chest.  
"Eren did you want to talk about it... before Hanji comes... it might be easier?"  
"No, I don't want to have to repeat it... I'll wait until Hanji's here"  
Levi nodded, he desperately wanted to know what Eren had been through.  
"Do you think Ymir's alright?"  
Levi tensed, his hold on Eren almost painful  
"Eren I don't know what happened between you two, but she's our enemy"  
"Levi... she saved me... she was just doing what she needed to survive. She's not a bad person, she was the only one who was nice to me the whole time I was with them..."  
"Yeah, probably because Zeke told her to be. How can you defend her...?"  
Eren sat up so he was staring down at Levi  
"She could have left me yesterday, she could have let the guards take us and I might have lost our baby..."  
Levi groaned, Eren had filled him in a little when Hanji had left them. Before he bonded with Eren he wouldn't have believed love could change a person, now he could understand slightly. That was if Ymir really loved Historia, like Eren said.  
Eren's eyes widened, their baby was kicking against his ribs uncomfortably. Taking Levi's hand in his he pressed it against the bump, watching his alphas widen like his own. Levi smiled and rolled Eren onto his back, awkwardly hugging Eren and kissing his lips, his omega was laughing and trying to fend him off. Levi relented and let his head drop to Eren's shoulder and Eren snaked an arm up to pulled Levi closer  
"I missed you..."  
Eren nodded and awkwardly kissed the top of Levi's head  
"I thought I would die there... I thought they'd kill me for not being able access the memories... even when Zeke said he wouldn't. He's crazy Levi, like really crazy. Nothing he does or says makes any sense... he wants me to eat Historia because she hasn't told everyone the truth yet and destroyed the walls... I really thought I would die there... this little ones the one thing that kept me going"  
Levi looked up at Eren, his omega was trying so hard not to cry.  
"That's why he let you go isn't it? You said he did something to Ymir..."  
"He out something inside her chest... we're both scared it's some sort of explosive or something... she could have died yesterday..."  
Levi nodded taking in Eren's words.  
"Can we not talk about it... not until Hanji's here... I just want to lay here with you"  
"... and our baby..."  
Eren nodded and kissed Levi's forehead. His alpha repositioned himself around how Eren was lying so he wasn't on his omegas chest or belly.  
"Is it weird...?"  
"Is what weird?"  
Levi rubbed Eren's belly and his omega frowned  
"A little... I mean Reni was only a couple of days... but this one's been in here months now... even with what happened at the wall and what happened over there... I wasn't even showing when I left"  
Levi nodded, he told himself that it was normal for Eren to be this big, surely if they'd tortured him, he'd be further along.

Hanji wasn't surprised to find Levi at Eren's side, Sasha and Connie had visited her sat night after Levi had sent them away. She hadn't wanted Eren talking to him, she didn't want him influencing what Eren said. This whole situation was a mess. Though Ymir hadn't physically harmed the soldiers, they were all pretty shaken, and there was of course, the matter that Eren did indeed have a warrant out for his arrest, even if that had only been a way to gather more information.  
She'd brought breakfast for them both as well as their very hyperactive son. She let them both move and resettle before Eren reached up and she passed him Reni. The small boy laughed happily as Eren pressed kisses to his face.  
"I missed you! You've grown so much..."  
Reni babbled like he was agreeing, refusing to settle when Levi tried to get him too, in the end breakfast ended up being more than a little messy but Eren was smiling so he didn't mind... that much.  
When they were done Levi moved the plates to the floor, while Eren was trying to explain to Reni that he'd soon be a big brother.  
"Eren you need to tell me what happened. Ymir isn't talking, she won't until she sees Historia and I doubt Zeke will let this go"  
Eren nodded, his mind was whirling. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  
Hanji and Levi could only stare as he explained what he'd seen and experienced, the omega breath hitched in places and he began to shake, Levi could only hold his mate close. Eren had been so strong. Hanji was especially concerned about the experiments they'd done on him, she had a suspicion that even if Eren thought they were memory tests they'd actually been brainwashing him or something very similar. She stopped him to ask what samples they'd taken from him, he replied with: hair, semen, saliva, blood and flesh. He indicated on his arm where they'd cut out their daily sample. She let him continue. The more he talked about Marley the less she understood why they'd let him go. Obviously, Marley intended to use Eren as a military asset but why not take him straight to Historia and have him shift and eat her, why send him with Ymir?  
"Eren I want to take my own samples, blood, hair and saliva. It will also be able to tell me if your baby is healthy"  
Eren nodded, he'd expected as much. He squeezed Levi's hand, he could feel the anger rolling from his alpha.

Eren waited until Levi calmed and went on with his explanation. He talked about the will of the first king and how you had to be royal blood to use the coordinate properly, Zeke had told him it had taken years for the memories to present because he wasn't royal blood. He left out the part about Dina being there. He'd only seen her that first day and it hurt to think of how she'd killed his mother. He also left out the part about the ocean, he wanted to see it with his friends and share in their wonder at seeing it. Finally he spoke of how he'd awoken and the titans the Marley government had brought with them, Hanji's race darkened. Capital was in danger and Eren had neglected to mention it until now. No something was definitely not alright with Eren.

When he was done, Eren snuggled into Levi, while his alpha gently massaged his head. Hanji moved to her a syringe and scalpel, she had to force herself not to explode at the teen. He could he keep such a threat to himself, for added measure she grabbed a small cup too.  
Smiling she turned and walked back Eren, the teen clearly suspicious of the items in her hand. His eyes landing on the cup and his nose scrunched up at it  
"I decided I should do a urine test too while I'm at it..."  
Eren felt himself growing red, at least it wasn't semen, he told himself.  
Levi moved and took Reni from Eren so his brat could move from the bed. Eren pushed himself up, he had to grab Levi's arm when a rush of dizziness threaten to send him falling. He took a moment and a deep breath before letting his alpha go and stepping forward to grab the cup from Hanji's hand, he brushed past the woman and awkwardly waddled to the bathroom. She was lucky he already needed to pee and here he was actually allowed bathroom rights. He'd had to pee more often as his pregnancy progressed and Zeke's great idea was a bucket in the corner of his room. The only time he'd been allowed bathroom privileges was in the morning when they wanted his semen sample. He forced himself not to think of it.  
Finally done he returned to the infirmary room and pushed the cup into Hanji's awaiting hand. He smiled as he resumed his seat on the bed, one hand resting on his belly while the other propped him up.  
Hanji moved and placed the cup down, before requesting Eren hold his arm out. She first took the blood sample and then the small sample of flesh, from the spot Eren had indicated the Marley scientist is used. Eren didn't even seem to notice or care about it happening and Hanji frowned, surely it would hurt, it hurt her to know he'd become so used to it.

"I'll process these right away, they may take a few hours so I expect you both to wait here"  
Eren scrunched his nose and Hanji looked down at him  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
"Do you think I could make take a shower?"  
Hanji hummed, she wasn't blind, she'd noticed Eren sway as he stood before he'd grabbed Levi  
"I'll take Reni, Levi you take Eren, don't let him stay under too long and if something happens come find me straight away, I'll be in my lab. Eren you'll have to change back into the clothes you have on at the moment, I don't think we have anything that would cover your stomach at the moment"  
Eren thought on it for a moment before nodding. Hanji placed her samples down before taking Reni from Levi, this would take her two trips.  
Eren and Levi watched her walk out with Reni, Eren forced back the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. His son was just down the hall, he'd be fine. He turned his attention back to Levi and allowed his alpha to help him up and taking his arm to guide him to the showers.

*  
Levi stripped first before helping Eren from his clothes, his eyes widened as Eren bared his belly completely. His omega was truly beautiful but there was something about knowing he was carrying their child that drove Levi slightly crazy.  
Kneeling in front of Eren he kissed his omegas belly before laying his head against it. Eren's face burned with embarrassment, his hands gripping the wall behind him.  
"Levi..."  
His sentence was silenced as Levi rose and kissed him. It was hungry and desperate, Eren couldn't help but moan. Breaking the kiss Levi started to lick and nip at Eren's neck enjoying the way Eren responded to his ever touch.  
"I... missed... you... so... much..."  
Each word was followed by a kiss as he began to work his way down. Eren's hands released the wall and he took Levi's face into them, pulling the alpha up for another hungry kiss. He whimpered as Levi's hand slid up between his legs and he spread them to give his alpha better access. Levi didn't hesitate, his fingers immediately seeking out Eren's opening and he slipped the first one in, Eren moaned at the intrusion but Levi didn't stop.  
The two stood continuing to kiss hungrily as Levi opened Eren, he loved the way his fingers felt as his omega started to fuck himself on them. Eren had grown slick, but not so much as normal, Levi kept working him, he didn't want to hurt his mate.  
When Levi finally pulled his fingers free Eren whimpered at the loss, his knees threatened to give out but Levi kept him up. Breaking the kiss he told Eren to turn around, his omega nodded, his eyes wide and black with lust.

As Eren turned Levi ran his slick finger up and down his erection. Fuck his mate looked so good. Hands against the wall, legs spread, his swollen belly and breasts hanging down. He snarled at the sight. This was his omega. His omega and his child. His alpha growled in dominance, he wanted to be inside him already, but he also wanted to taste Eren so very badly. Kneeling down Levi ran his hands up Eren's shaking legs before spreading his arse cheeks, he blew lightly over Eren's opening, watching the ring of muscle twitch. Before Eren could think, Levi was already tonguing him, lapping hungrily at the small around of slick he'd begun to leak. Eren groaned, his head rolled back. It has been months since he'd felt Levi's touch and he was already so close. Leaning his head against the wall he lowered his hand to erection and started to jerk. He was so very close  
"Le..."  
Levi's name was cut short as he came, spurts of semen splashed against the wall and trickled over his hand. His breathing coming in pants and if Levi's hands hadn't been holding him he would have fallen. He could feel himself slicking further and Levi apparently took the hint.  
Standing up behind Eren, Levi planted kisses on his omegas spine before lining himself up and sliding in. He groaned loudly and his teeth sank into Eren's back. He wasn't going to last long at all. He wanted to see Eren, he wanted to see the way his belly moved as he thrust in, the way his small tits would bounce and he curse the room for not having a mirror. Hopefully Eren would indulge him back when they were in their own bathroom. He wanted to watch Eren watching him. The idea drove him to the edge after a just a few minutes. His body didn't care that Eren was already pregnant and his omega whimpered as he knotted and came inside. He felt Eren twitch and knew his omega had cum again. He kissed Eren's spine and as he came down from his high he realised he was repeating "I love you..." over and over.  
His knot didn't last as long as normal and he was able to slide free relatively soon after cumming. He had to practically catch Eren as he slid out, his omega to exhausted to move.  
Wrapping his arm around Eren, he guided the teen under the shower and adjusted the taps. Given Eren had no strength the both sat on the shower floor and Levi started cleaning every inch of Eren he could.  
Eren kept his eyes closed as Levi cleaned him, he found himself moaning lightly under his alpha's touch. He felt so full and just wanted to curl up and sleep. But sadly all good things come to an end and after washing his hair, Levi turned the water off. Eren stayed out while Levi found some towels. His hands on his belly as their baby moved sluggishly.

Levi finally came back and pulled him up from the bathroom floor. He wrapped a towel around Eren's waist before his own and eyes Eren's clothes in disgust  
"This rags are revolting. We can stay in towels a little longer..."  
Eren hummed, it was the closest he could manage to words. He forced his legs to move as Levi readjusted his hold on him and the two awkwardly and slowly made their way back to infirmary.

Levi settled Eren down before pulling the blankets up to his shoulders, his omega drifted off straight away and Levi shook his head at how innocent he looked. He sighed and planted a kiss to his brats temple before leaving to find his own clothes.


	32. 31

Levi returned to find Eren sobbing softly. He rushed to his omegas side and pulled him against him  
"Hey... hey, what's the matter"  
Eren sobbed harder and Levi bit his lip  
"Eren... come on, I need to know what's wrong"  
Eren took a shaky gulping breath and Levi rubbed his shoulder trying to comfort him  
"No... I was... just scared... when you weren't here..."  
Levi smiled, his omega was so very precious  
"I was just grabbing some clothes... here sit up a bit so I can sit behind you"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped up before sandwiching himself between Eren and the wall. Eren slumped down against his chest while Levi held him tightly, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling his neck, slowly his omegas breathing calmed and Eren relaxed right into him  
"I'm sorry... my hormones are all over the place..."  
"You don't have to be sorry... I'm sorry I took so long"  
"So we're both sorry?"  
"Yeah I guess... are you really feeling alright though?"  
"Mhmm better now you're here..."  
"Good"  
The two stayed curled in their own little world, sometimes whispering and sometimes Eren would doze lightly against his alpha's chest. It seemed to take forever before Hanji returned. She looked unhappy and Levi's heart sank. He gently shook Eren from his nap.

"Eren, I have your results. Some of it concerns me, but we'll start with the baby first. As far as I can tell your baby is just fine. It'd be better if we knew the exact date of conception but you're about the right size to be around 7 months"  
Eren nodded  
"We worked it out, I don't get the headaches since I got pregnant. That means it happened when Levi and I were at the inn..."   
Eren blushed at what he'd admitted and Hanji coughed  
"Yes well, like I said that was the good news. There were traces of blood in your urine which may be kidney related so I want to monitor that. What really has me concerned was what I found in your blood. I isolated several different compounds and frankly I have no idea what they are for or how long they'll stay in your system. I want to take another sample and I'm going to have you stay here for the next week"  
Eren's heart sank at the news. Even if she said the baby was alright, he wasn't and didn't his health directly affect that of his child. Levi's hands gripped lightly at his belly  
"Eren, it'll be alright"  
"Levi, I'm also having you stay another week, but I'll make a concession. You two will be staying together in this room, provided you don't repeat what happened in the shower"  
Eren's face went bright red and Levi raised an eyebrow at her  
"Until I'm happy with his condition, he's on complete bedrest. Zero physical activity. He nearly lost the baby yesterday and I know I told you it seemed the baby was fine, I can't say anything with 100% certainty, so it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll bring Reni down when I bring your dinner down, but I'll have him stay with me until you're released"  
"Thankyou Hanji"  
Eren offered her a small smile, his eyes shone with unshed tears   
"I'll take that sample now and then you have a few more hours until dinner alright?"  
Eren nodded and watched as she moved away to grab another syringe. He watched her as she filled the chamber of it, he didn't like the way she frowned  
"Eren does this hurt?"  
He shook his head  
"How about when I took the samples earlier"  
"No, I guess I got used to it..."  
"Hanji, what is it? Is something wrong with him?"  
Hanji shook her head and forced a smile  
"No, I was just curious. Right I'll be back later... and guys I'm serious, no sex"  
Eren hid his face in his hands and Levi snorted  
"It's not my fault your arse is so addictive"  
Eren groaned  
"Shh... I don't want to think about how she knows"  
Levi licked and kissed Eren's neck and his omega whined  
"Levi... stop..."  
"I can't help it... I just want to devour you..."  
Eren shuddered. He had already started growing hard when he'd thought of how Levi had fucked him earlier. Levi slid his hands down and loosen the towel before starting to rub Eren's erection  
"Levi... we can't..."  
"Shh, just let me take care of you..." 

Levi licked and sucked Eren's neck as he jerked his omega off, his brat was making the most adorable noises as he tried not to moan. He felt Eren tense and slid his other hand down to grab the towel, he barely moved it into position before he felt Eren cum in his hand. He waited until he came down from his high before asking him to raise his hips so Levi could slide out the dirtied towel. He wiped his hands on it before dropping it to the floor  
"Better?"  
Eren nodded   
"It probably sounds weird but I swear my hormones decided I'm horny or I'm crying my eyes out. There's very little in between..."  
"Just wait until Hanji lets us out. I have big plans to fuck you against the bathroom counter... I want to watch the way your body moves while I pound into you"  
Eren whimpered and hid his face again. It wasn't often his alpha talked dirty, but when he did it went straight to his dick.  
Levi laughed at how flustered Eren was. He wondered if Eren would ever get used to talking about sex.   
"It's alright... I won't make you cum again just yet, get some more sleep, I'll be here"  
Eren threaded his fingers through Levi's, not even caring about what his alpha had just done with that hand. He was nearly asleep when he jerk up, his head hitting the underside of Levi's chin  
"Tch. What is it?"  
"Levi... I'm naked..."  
"Yes, Eren you are..."  
"I don't want to be naked when Reni's here..."  
"Eren you are under a small pile of blankets..."  
"It's not the same..."  
"Alright sit forward"  
Eren frowned but still shuffled forwards and Levi slipped out from behind him  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to ask Hanji if I can get some clothes for you from our room... though you probably won't fit any of your shirts you should at least still fit your underwear and maybe some of your pants, provided you don't try and do them up"

Eren flushed and buried his face in his hands. Levi had just stepped on a landmine and Eren knew it was his hormones making him cry. He nodded so he wouldn't have to look up.  
"I'll be right back brat... just lay down and get some rest..."  
All Eren could do was nod as Levi left. He immediately felt so lost without his alpha close and he curled himself into a ball. Their baby kicked hard and he winced  
"Alright, alright, I get it... daddy will be back soon..."  
Their child seemed to settle at his words and he groaned. He hadn't even given birth and it was already taking Levi's side, not that he could fault it for its good taste.

*  
Hanji wasn't in her office and Levi rolled his eyes, he'd already decided he'd go pick out clothes for Eren himself and had really only stopped in on the way to let her know.  
He shrugged before leaving the empty room and making his way along the hall that would eventually lead him to their bedroom.  
He was nearly halfway there when Hanji caught him. He winced at the glare she shot his way and he felt a lecture coming on  
"And where do you think you're going...?"  
Yep lecture   
"I was just grabbing some things for Eren from our room, I already stopped by your office but it was empty"  
Hanji stared down at him and squirmed a little uncomfortable   
"You should have just waited until I returned, you're still recovering"  
Levi straightened up and crossed his arms  
"Hanji I'm fine, now I'm going to get Eren some clothes, I'll even be a good boy and check in with you on the way back"  
Hanji was clearly not amused but she allowed him to go anyway. The alpha soon rounded the corner and disappeared from her sight.

Levi marched up to their room, disgusted to find himself so out of breath. While it was true he'd lost some muscle mass while in the coma he hadn't realised just how badly he'd been affected by it. He was no longer confident he could safely pick Eren up if something were to happen. Ignoring the blood stain on the stone floor he gathered a heap of different clothes for Eren to try, aiming for his looser attire.  
Once he was happy he bundled the lot under his arm before giving the room a final glance, it was completely filthy. His fingers itched to clean every inch of it, but if he took too long Hanji might rescind her deal.  
He made sure to pop in and see Hanji on the way back, well it was more of a stick his head in and wave at her moment, but at least she saw he was still alright.  
Eren was drooling in his sleep, the blankets had shifted and his omegas small breasts were exposed as well as part of his swollen stomach. Levi stopped and smiled at the sight, he wished he could capture the moment for later. Eren was so perfect. He let out a sigh before moving over to wake his brat, sleepy green eyes blinked at him clearly confused before smiling softly.  
"Hey..."  
Levi leant in and kissed his lips gently  
"Hey, let's see about getting you dressed now..."

Eren nodded and Levi helped him up. He placed the bundle of clothes on the bed and let his omega choose want he wanted to wear. Underwear first, Eren nearly moaned at the sensation, it'd been months since he'd gotten to wear his own. Levi shot him a look and all Eren could do was smile. When it came to pants he scrunched his nose and tried to pair Levi had suggested. His alpha had brought them for him when they'd stayed on Capital to see Pixis. They slid up his thighs but he didn't even bother trying to pull them higher, instead letting them sit across his hips so his belly was over the top, he didn't like it but it was better than being naked.  
He hummed happily and climbed back into bed, Levi could only shake his head as he gathered the rest of the clothes back up  
"Better brat?"  
"Yeah you have no idea how much you miss your own underwear until it's gone!"  
Levi snorted and Eren smiled brightly.

*  
It was another 2 days before Historia arrived. Her first stop had been to Hanji's office, she found the woman hunched over her desk scouring back over the documents found in Eren's basement. She knocked and waited for Hanji to acknowledge her, which took a few long minutes. The second she had her attention her first question was "How is Eren?"  
She didn't like the grimace Hanji gave before correcting her features into a smile, even when Hanji informed her that he seemed to be alright, Historia still found herself doubting it was the full story.  
Hanji didn't want to waste time and immediately invited Historia to visit Ymir with her, on the way Historia apologised for taking so long to arrive, she explained that there had been a few titans sighted near the walls and hadn't left until after the threat had been dealt with. Hanji was less than impressed, if Eren had notified her earlier than maybe they could have been dealt with faster.

Historia looked at the building in front of her confused, Hanji had told her that Ymir was in the dungeon, but this wasn't the usual route. Opening the door to the storehouse Ymir immediately noticed the set of rough stone steps and allowed Hanji to lead the way.  
The cell Ymir was held in was basic and rough, the iron bars not quite meeting the ceiling properly. Ymir was sitting chains on her bed staring out of them, her face immediately lit up when her gaze settled on Historia. Hanji unlocked the door Historia rushed to Ymir's side, taking her face she planted a small kiss to Ymir's lips and Hanji cleared her throat  
"Ymir you said you would talk once Historia arrived, as you can clearly see, she's here now"  
Historia took Ymir's hands into her own, she smiled encouragingly and Ymir smiled back  
"Before I begin, how is Eren doing? How's the baby?"  
Hanji kept her face neutral as she answered both were doing fine  
"I was so worried, especially after what's Zeke put him through. Eren's a tough kid, but Zeke broke him in ways that you couldn't even imagine, I wouldn't trust what he told you"  
This peaked Hanji's interests and she thought of what Eren had told her. The things he's said they done were pretty extreme but would they match Ymir's account, she asked the woman to explain herself.  
"When Eren first came in Zeke had drugged him, I'm not sure with what. Zeke has a group of top scientists working for him and they kept him sedated for the whole first week. After that Zeke brought him in to introduce him to Dina and us"  
"Who do you mean by us?"  
"Dina, Bertolt and I. After that he asked me to give Eren a quick tour of the facility. We sat and talked for a little bit and then I lead him down to Zeke after showing him the rooms he'd need to know... well the ones Zeke told me to. That night Eren stayed with Zeke, he was different after that night"  
Hanji interrupted  
"Different, how?"  
"It was like Eren wasn't quite there. Every morning he would wake up disorientated but by the middle of the day he'd have very little memory of it, and he never really seemed to understand what Zeke was trying to do. Have you heard of something called electroshock therapy? I don't know if it was in what came from the basement..."  
Hanji shook her head, she actually had read a little but due to the obvious technological differences, she was hoping Ymir might clarify her theories.  
"Basically is it involved shooting Eren will at kinds of drugs, they'd then hook him up to a machine and show him images, if he answered wrong or didn't answer they'd shock him until he said what they wanted. Zeke was always careful not to take it too far, he said he didn't want Eren to lose his child..."  
Hanji frowned, what Ymir was describing was brainwashing  
"This went on for weeks, but after it Eren never really seemed to remember, I hoped it was for the best. Honestly the things they did and showed him were horrific, sometimes Eren was sort of space out and Zeke would lose it when it happened. He'd often bash Eren's face until it was little more than a bloody mess. But then the next day Eren would be smiling. I think they were trying to manipulate his memory, I know part of what they were trying to do was bring forth the previous coordinate holders memories, but the pregnancy seemed to stop them"  
Historia gripped Ymir's hands tighter and Ymir nodded at her, to tell her she was alright.  
"One day Zeke took things too far, he overdosed Eren before hooking him up and his heart stopped. Eren was technically dead until the scientists managed to revive him... Zeke shot the man who'd arrange the dose in front of us all as a warning"  
"Ymir, how many days ago was this?"  
"I think about two weeks... it's hard to tell in that place, it's made that way..."  
Hanji made a mental note of it. Levi had finally awoken for him coma about the same time, which lead her to believe it had been Eren's temporary death that had caused the alpha to awaken.  
"The next day I took Eren for a walk with me, I had to be careful because Zeke didn't like him moving around and Zeke didn't trust me either. But still we managed to make it outside, he was so happy to sea the ocean, the look on his face was really something. All I could think about was how could he smile after it all"

"Ymir can you please be a bit more specific what they showed him?"

"Mostly photographs or maps, things like failed titan experiments or photos taken while conducting live autopsies on titans. Sometimes people being tortured, they were Zeke's favourites. Sometimes Zeke would sit there while Eren was drugged and just asked him random questions. We weren't always present for that, Eren bit his tongue tip off more than once and Zeke would just laugh. I have no idea how much information Eren gave them about Historia and all of you, but Zeke already has spies everywhere..."  
Ymir looked down and Historia could see the guilt on her face.  
"Well how did you get back at least, from what you've said the complex was near the coast"  
Ymir nodded  
"Marley has built a series of tunnels all over the island. Preparing for when the walls fall. They built train tracks and run trolleys underground, it was mostly built to mobilise troops in a hurry. Zeke drugged Eren so he wouldn't see any of this and then one we reached Hometown we switched to a wagon"  
"And what is Hometown?"  
"From the outside it's a village but in reality it's a military site. It's where we come and go from missions and it's also home to prisoners from the mainland. Marley sends them across and they keep them there to inject them with the titan serum..."  
Ymir scrunched her nose in disgust   
"Why didn't you try to escape sooner? Why now? What's Zeke's game?"  
Ymir shook her head  
"Eren and I wanted to escape, we had the start of a plan and everything. It was just after Zeke said Historia needed to die, he wants Eren to take her place... he caught me leaving Eren's room... they did something to me, they put something in my chest. I don't know what it was but Zeke said something would happen if we betrayed him and if Eren didn't eat Historia..."  
Hanji nodded  
"Why did you try to enter Capital..."  
"Zeke told us to, he dropped us off and I shifted so I could carry Eren to the walls. When we got there I shifted back and we talked about what we were doing to do... neither of us wanted to do anything that would anger Zeke, so we were going to ask for an audience with Historia. But then those guards got rough with Eren, the told him that he was wanted for the attempted murder of Levi and he just fell apart, his hands crawled at his stomach and I knew something must be wrong with the baby. I didn't want to shift, but I was scared he was miscarrying... so I brought him here. Hanji is the only one I could think of that would help him..."

Ymir looked at Hanji and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. So Eren had been brainwashed and Ymir had something in her chest. Letting Historia come here may have been a very bad move, but then again it may also give them a chance to see what would happen if the three of them were brought together. Her gaze fell on the other cell across from Ymir's. Provided both shifters were caged and chained Historia should be relatively safe  
"Historia it's time for us to go. Thank You Ymir, we'll be back down later..."  
Historia gave Ymir another small kiss and stood to leave  
"Hanji I'm serious, please, just be careful with Eren"  
Hanji nodded at Ymir's words and allowed Historia to leave the cell in front of her, before locking it behind them both.  
She was only vaguely aware Historia was talking to her as they ascended the stairs and crossed back to the main building. She was jolted from her thoughts when she walked into Historia, she didn't understand why the woman had stopped.  
"Historia what's wrong?"  
Historia shook her head and smiled sheepishly   
"I was caught up in my own thoughts, I hadn't realised I'd stopped"  
Hanji laughed and smiled broadly  
"And I was too busy thinking to realised you stopped either"  
The two women resumed their journey, both walking back to Hanji's office without really thinking about it.

*  
Levi was waiting in Hanji's office when they arrive, Hanji sighed, she totally didn't want to deal with him right now  
"Levi... what can I do for you now?"  
"I was wondering if Eren and I were allowed to go for a walk yet..."  
Hanji frowned at the man's request. She didn't want Eren going anywhere  
"Levi, what part of bed rest don't you two understand?"  
"Hanji it's boring! We are bored!"  
"And if I let you go for this walk what did you have in mind?"  
"Well Eren wants a bath, and I want to clean our room... it would not be a few hours..."  
Hanji was torn, she didn't want Levi suspecting anything was wrong with Eren, if he did it would make getting Eren into the cell that much harder... but, she didn't want him walking around. Weighing up the risks, she decided to let them go back for their room  
"Alright, you have 2 hours and then I want both of you to accompany me to see Ymir... deal?"  
Levi nodded and stood walking to the door.  
"Oh wait Levi, I have something for Eren"  
Levi turned to eye Historia, she was standing quietly watching him with a large package in her hands  
"I brought this with me earlier, it's just some clothes for Eren. I hope they fit, I could only go on what the guards told me. I couldn't believe he was pregnant..."  
"Yes well Thankyou Historia, Levi I'll be up to collect you both later"  
Levi took the package and thanked Historia. He was more than a little curious what the Queen had picked out for his brat.

*  
Walking to their room, had taken more than three times as usual, Armin and Mikasa had caught hold of Eren and they barely escaped his friends clutches, they'd had to promise that they would come visit later whether the two mates liked it or not.  
Both men were more than a little breathless when they finally reached the top of the stairs. Levi unlocked the door and Eren waddled over before collapsing down onto the bed, and groaning loudly.  
"Wait here, I'll rinse the bathtub out first and then start the water for you..."  
Eren nodded and Levi crossed the room to give him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom. Eren struggled out the sheet he'd used as a sort of cloak to cover his belly. He hated not having shirts that fitted and was hoping whatever was in Historia's package would be useful. His gaze drifted around the room, he'd missed this place so much, finally it landed on the blood stain and bile rose in his throat. Standing up he awkwardly pulled his pants off and went in search of Levi. He needed reassurance that his alpha was indeed alright.

Levi was standing facing the vanity, his hands moving as he concentrated on cleaning it down. Coming up beside him Eren pulled him close and curled around him as much as possible. Tears starting to fall he nuzzled against Levi. His alpha turned in his hold to pull him close.  
"Eren, what's the matter"  
Eren shook his head his hands sliding up under Levi's shirt.  
"Eren...?"  
"I saw the blood stain and I started to panic... I'm scared this is all a dream..."  
Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's neck and pulled him down, kissing his omega hungrily.  
"Eren..."  
His omega was already pulling on his shirt and Levi stepped back so he could strip. Immediately re-embracing Eren as soon as he was naked. Hungry kisses turned to sloppy groping. Both had found it so hard to keep their hands off each other.  
"Does that off for the bathroom mirror still stand?"  
Eren smirked down as Levi as his omega spun them around so Eren was leaning against the vanity.  
"Spread your legs for me brat"  
Eren nodded and took half a step so he could stick his arse out against Levi. His alpha ground up against him, causing him to whimper.  
"Levi... alpha..."  
Levi jerked himself a couple of times before lining up with Eren, he pushed in and his omega screamed at the intrusion  
"Ahhh... Levi..."  
Levi didn't wait for Eren to adjust, his omega was growing slicker so it was soon easy to slam in and out. He watched Eren in the mirror, their eyes meeting in the reflection and Levi moaned at how hot his omega was, his eyes half open, his lips part and moans spilling from his lips. His hands slid up and he gripped his omegas belly. Eren whimpered and shook, Levi could tell he was close.  
Sliding one hand down Levi jerked Eren's erection, his brat moaning loudly, and the other hand he slid it up to tweet Eren nipple. The actions pushed Eren over the edge and Levi soon had him spilling over his hand. Eren clenched down on his and knot swelled, he thrust a few more times before cumming hard. He slumped forward, both hands moving back to Eren's belly.  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too Le..."  
Eren's sentence was cut off but Levi moving and his knot tugging. Eren ground his arse back against Levi, wanting more and Levi moaned  
"Tch, horny brat"  
"Yep, you're horny brat!"

As Levi's knot started to lessen Eren started to fuck himself against it, moaning from the over sensitivity. It wasn't long until the room was filled with the sounds of pants and squelching, the bath tub was over flowing and water lapped at their feet, still both of them continued to move, desperate for release with each other. Levi's knot swelled again and triggered Eren's orgasm, they were both completely breathless. Levi kept a firm hold on Eren so his omega wouldn't slip. His knot only lasted a few minutes and he pulled out of Eren, watching the way cum and slick dribbled from him.  
"Hold on a second..."  
Levi stepped carefully and turned the bath taps off, he thrust his hand into the warm water and pulled the plug out until the bath was half drained.  
"Eren, baths ready..."  
His brat nodded and Levi helped him settle into the water.

As Eren relaxed in the bathtub, Levi pulled himself together, he'd wiped himself off and was now cleaning their room in his underwear. The first spot being the bloodstain. He didn't like it and it upset Eren so it had to go. He wanted to rebuild their room as a safe place, soon they'd be a family of four. He really needed to talk to Hanji about maybe building a small house for them next to HQ. Hell he needed to talk to Hanji full stop, things were awkward and he didn't like the tension between them, Hanji was his second best friend and he didn't want to lose her. Maybe he'd get a chance to after they visited Ymir...


	33. 32

"Come on brat, the water's gone cold now"

Levi had stripped and remade the bed as well as swept and mopped the bedroom floor, his fingers were itching to dust, but given he'd already used up all his stamina that wasn't an option.  
Eren groaned, getting out the tub seemed like way too much effort. All he wanted was to sleep and the bathtub was perfect for that, he didn't care the water was cold.  
Levi sighed and looked down at his omega, Eren was blinking sleepily and clearly wasn't going to be much, sticking his hand in the water he pulled the plug out, before grabbing a fresh towel and laying at on the floor, it'd dried in the time he'd been cleaning but he didn't want to risk Eren slipping.

Reaching over the side he pulled Eren up and helped him step over the bathside, his omega stood there shivering as he started to dry his brat. He let the dirty towel fall to the ground and took Eren's arm to keep him steady, before guiding him over to their bed. He sat on the edge and moved over to retrieve the package Historia had given them. He turned back to find his omega laying on his side and soft snores falling from his lips. Levi could only sigh. He didn't know how long they had left before Hanji arrived and he still needed to shower. Lifting Eren's legs up Levi positioned Eren so he was comfortable before grabbing the free side of the blanket and pulling it over him, at least not if Hanji came in while Levi was showering, Eren would be covered.

Levi showered briskly, he'd missed his own shower, the ones in the infirmary just weren't the same and he hoped provided everything went well Hanji would let him start walking more and coming up to his own room to shower and change. He hated how weak he'd become.  
He dried himself and dressed before unwrapping Historia's present. There were a few different basic styled tunic shirts and a couple of pairs of pants. He hoped Eren would appreciate them, and finally woke his sleeping omega  
"Le..vi..."  
Eren moaned his name, obviously wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep  
"Come on brat, Hanji should be here soon so you need to get dressed... or maybe you want her to see you naked"  
"Fine... help me up"  
Eren help his arm out, his hand limp and Levi smiled before taking it and pulling his omega up so he was sitting. He passed Eren the clothes he'd selected and his omega sighed  
"I'm so fat..."  
Eren's eyes filled with tears and Levi sighed internally  
"You're not fat, you're pregnant..."  
He squatted down and kissed his loves swollen belly to accentuate his point.   
"Come on, you can put your shirt on while I help with your pants..."  
Eren smiled  
"You should give the Marley guys lessons, it sucked having to try get dressed over there, when you're pregnant your balance gets all iffy"  
Levi frowned at the thought of Eren being alone for so many months, he hated he'd missed so much of their child's growth and that he hadn't realised Eren was pregnant before he'd gone missing. He was determined not to miss anything now, no matter how small.  
He'd just pulled Eren's underwear and pants up to his thighs when his omega took his hand and placed it to his belly. Their baby was kicking hard and Levi couldn't stop the smile that transformed his features. If he could have seen it from Eren's point of view he would have found his eyes sparkling and his face full of happiness. He waited until the kicking settled before helping Eren stand and pulling his omegas pants the rest of the way up.

When Eren was dressed Levi stood back and took a good look at him, his brats belly was completely covered and he seemed comfortable enough, but Eren didn't seem terribly happy  
"What's the matter?"  
"I feel like I'm in a fucking dress"  
It was hard to miss the tone of disgust in his voice and Levi was torn between trying to be sympathetic and laughing  
"Eren it doesn't look like a dress, but I'm sure you'd look good in one anyway"  
Eren wrinkled his nose up  
"Sorry to tell you but I'd rather die than be caught in a dress"  
Levi's mood immediately sobered, he pushed himself to smile knowing Eren was joking, when he'd found out Eren was missing he'd been so scared that his omega was dead.  
Hanji knocked on the door as Eren was sorting through what Historia had given him. He still felt the looked like dresses but at least they covered his belly and he was happy for that. The clothes he'd worn back from the Marley compound had gone missing after their shower and he had a feeling Levi had binned them like he wanted to.  
"You two ready to go?"  
Eren looked at Levi before nodding, he let his alpha guide him over to the door way and help him down the stairs, after that he insisted on walking by himself and Levi didn't push the matter. The last thing he wanted was his 7+month pregnant mate having a breakdown before they even saw Ymir.  
Hanji lead the way and Levi followed Eren was a little behind them, frowning the whole way, he was confused why they weren't going to the dungeon he'd been held in.   
"Historia will be joining us soon..."  
Eren nodded and Levi glared, Hanji obviously had something planned.

Eren had a little trouble when it came to the stairs down to Ymir and Levi kept a firm grip on his omegas arm. He understood the necessity of the situation, but still wished Hanji had brought Ymir above ground for this. It was hardly fair on Eren.

Reaching the last step Eren wobbled dangerously and Levi had to all but catch him, he shot an angry glare at Hanji.  
"Here I'll open the other cell and he can sit there while we wait for Historia. Levi eyed the cell in disgust. It'd been built long ago and never finished, he didn't think that outside of the 4 of them and Historia, anyone knew of their existence. Still he helped Eren over to the bed where his mate sank down grateful to be off his feet  
"Hi Eren?"  
Ymir sounded happy to see him and Levi almost felt civil towards her. She'd been there for his omega when he couldn't be, but he still couldn't forget her betrayal. Stepping out the cell Hanji closed the door and it clicked locked.  
"Hanji!"  
Levi snarled his commander's name  
"It's alright Levi... I kind of expected it"  
Levi turned to look at Eren, his omega had his elbows to his knees and his face in his hands  
"What do you mean expected it?"  
"Think about it, 2 titan shifters that have been with the people who want Historia dead..."  
"Eren..."  
"Levi if nothing happens then I can let him free, but I need to protect Historia too. She was fine with Ymir, but we don't know what will happen when Eren sees her"  
Levi continued to glare at the woman, his alpha enraged. How dare she do this to his mate. She knew what he'd fucking been through. His fists clenched and anger. No he and his alpha were not impressed at all.  
"I'm going to get Historia now" Hanji left and her footsteps faded on the stairs  
"Eren are you alright?"  
"Yeah Ymir... how about you? How did you go with Historia..."  
"Good, she listened and she uh... kissed me. I guess you were right..."  
"Of course I was, hopefully after this you'll be able to sort everything out. I expect a wedding invitation... though there will be 4 of us by them..."  
Ymir hummed   
"So your baby's alright, I was so worried you were miscarrying..."  
"Yeah, was booting the hell out of my stomach earlier... you should have seen how happy Levi was when he got to feel it"  
"Tch, don't talk about my like I'm not here"  
Ymir laughed and Eren snorted   
"But seriously Eren I'm happy you're ok..."  
"You too, and Thank You for getting us back here"  
Ymir didn't get a chance to reply as the sound of footsteps came closer  
Eren stood and moved closer so he'd be able to actually see Historia, the torches down here weren't very bright at all.

It was the weirdest sensation that gripped him when the petite blonde stepped into view. It felt like Eren's blood was on fire and he sank down to his knees, his hands coming up grabbed onto his head as the pain continued to grow and he could taste blood in his mouth. He opened his mouth and howled. All he could think of was eating Historia, it repeated in a loop in his head.

In the cell across Ymir wasn't doing too much better. She was clutching her chest and panting in pain. Something was wrong, she clawed at her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt, not caring about drawing blood. Whatever they'd put in her chest seemed to be pulsing.  
Eren raised his hand towards his mouth, but Levi intercepted, sticking his own arm into Eren's mouth and pulled his Eren's left arm back. His omega was biting hard and Levi had to hold back from crying out from the pain. Duck he'd gone soft. He forced the words out   
"Hanji get Historia out of here now!"  
Ymir frantically clawed, she could almost hear ticking. Zeke had put a bomb in her chest, she didn't understand why though, why now and not when Historia was down here before. She groaned, Eren. They must have done something to him or his pheromones or something.  
"Eren... fight it..."  
She choked the words out. She couldn't let Historia die, and she knew if anything happened Eren would never forgive himself.  
Hanji was already moving Historia she shoved her Queen back up the steps, they didn't make if far before an explosion shook the whole place and rubbed fell behind them  
"Levi!"  
She screamed her friends name. Historia was pulling her further up the stairs, when all she wanted was to claw her way back down.

A second smaller explosion rocked them again and more rubble fell, the staircase was no effectively blocked. Historia kept pulling her until they were both free from the remains of the storage shed, the ground on both sides had collapsed partially and let out a sob at the realisation there was a very real chance her friends had been buried alive, or even worse, were already dead.  
People were running towards her and her mind kicked into overdrive, she could hear herself giving orders but her voice sounded so far away.

*  
Ymir had bit down on her tongue and shifted just before the explosion went off, she hoped her titan form would be enough to save her life. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She wanted to marry Historia and she wanted to see Zeke die.  
Her plan only half worked, she'd transformed and the corner of the cell the bed was in was still standing, but the explosion had forced her back into her human form and she could feel herself bleeding to death, her entire left arm and shoulder were gone, she didn't know how her heart had managed to remain. Rubble had pinned the rest of her body so she couldn't tell what else was damaged. She coughed weakly and felt the blood spill from her lips. Silently she apologised to Historia and to Eren. Maybe if she'd been able to free him this wouldn't have happened. She hoped he and his baby were alright, she also hoped Levi was alright but that was purely for Eren sake. Somewhere distantly she thought she could hear screaming but the blackness finally claimed her.

*  
When Ymir shifted, Eren had moved. He didn't even realised he had, he turned his back towards her, effectively blocking Levi from the blast. That didn't mean to say that the shock waves hadn't thrown them both. It took him a few moments to shake his mind clear. He'd at some point let Levi's arm go. The desire to kill Historia had faded and he screamed in agony as pain shot through his abdomen. It took him a moment to realise the shock of what had just happened had sent him into labour and he started to sob. This was too soon, he couldn't give birth yet! He whimpered and felt around in the dark for Levi. The cold blackness around him was suffocating. He forced himself onto his hands and knees moaning from the pain, he had to fight to stay conscious  
"Levi!"  
He tried to crawl straight, or what he thought was straight. One hand felt around for his mate while the other kept him stable. He moaned as more fluid began to run down his thighs.  
"Levi!"  
He tried again louder but got no reply. A choked sob fell from his lips.  
He moved further forward and his hand brushed against something warm and wet. He pulled himself closer and felt along it. Levi's arm, he moved along it until he could finally find Levi's shoulder and then his face. He placed his hand above his alphas mouth and felt the warmth of his mates breath. Levi was alive, at least for now. Moving his hand down to Levi's shoulder he shook as hard as he could  
"Levi... come on... Levi I need you"  
Eren let out another scream from the pain flaring once again. The moistness in his pants was continuing to spread and he was panicking not knowing what it was. His breath caught in his throats and he could breathe. Desperately he kept shaking Levi, he didn't stop until he finally heard his mates voice  
"Eren...?"  
Levi sounded pained and Eren bit his lip. Tears were streaming down his face and the darkness seemed to be suffocating him. He sank further down, awkwardly, until his head was against his mates, he could breathe again but the moment's relief he felt was broke as he moaned through another contraction. Whatever damage he'd taken in the explosion had obviously sped up his labour.  
"Eren... what's wrong?"  
Levi sounded so confused and disoriented, that Eren was gripped by fear again. He wondered if Levi had another head wound and prayed he didn't. He knew the dangers of head wounds even without his father's memories. He forced himself to pant it out   
"The... baby"  
Before moaning again. He felt him alpha tense and move. Levi's own moans of pain echoed his. He felt Levi slip out from under him and he fell to his side, his hands gripping at his belly as he rode out the wave of pain.

Levi felt around in the dark for Eren, his head felt fuzzy and he couldn't quite remember what had happened, he could taste blood in his mouth and his arm was sore as fuck, but the rest of him seemed to be more or less ok. His thoughts were drifting and he could hear Eren moaning and crying. He pulled himself up further and reached out into the darkness for his mate. Finally, his fingers brushed Eren's back and his omega whimpered, the whole of Eren's back was sticky and Levi could smell blood, whatever happened, Eren seemed to cop the brunt of it. He felt along Eren's back until he reached his mates shoulder, he squeezed it to let Eren know he was right there  
"Eren... what do you mean the baby?"  
"I... I'm... in.. labour..."  
Levi could hear the pain in every word, his heart sank. There was a high chance Eren could be miscarrying and their baby would be born dead, he tried to pull his thoughts back together  
"Eren... I need you to roll onto your back for me... I need to get your pants off..."  
His omega whimpered and Levi helped him roll back. He winced as Eren's screamed when his back hit the floor. He kept his hands on his mate as he crawled along side Eren until he reached his legs. Eren already had his knees bent up so Levi was able to position himself between his legs relatively easily.  
His hands shook as he undid the thin cord at the waistband of Eren's pants. His omega tried to help the best he could by raising his hips for Levi to slide the fabric down and Levi whispered words of praise and encouragement. He curse not being able to see and was sure he could smell even more blood.   
"Eren... I need to find out how dilated you are..."  
His omega was still moaning and panting so Levi took it as a go ahead and ran his finger down the insides of Eren's thighs. His omega let out a loud sobbing scream as he brushed against his mates opening. He could feel the fluid running out and winced. He tried to remember when Reni was born. And gently stuck his fingers inside Eren, feeling around. Like Reni, Eren's labour seemed too fast to be real, he scolded himself for selfishly praying that whatever trauma Eren had just taken would have helped with their baby's development. He wanted. Needed. This child to live. After everything Eren had been through without him, if they lost it then he'd probably lose Eren forever.  
"Eren baby you're doing great... it's almost time to push..."  
He felt Eren's body tense and he had to strain to hear his omegas words  
"... it's too soon..."  
He realised somewhere in it all Eren was repeating them over and over. His heart was breaking and he cursed the world. Fuck the lot of them. They could all fall to titans. Just let Eren be alright. Once again he scolded himself for not even thinking of Reni. Fuck everyone but their small family. He heard Eren cry out and his omegas body shook  
"Come on baby... I'm here... push if you need to push..."  
His fingers brushed against Eren's hole again, he could feel his child's head, his omega wasn't dilated enough and he knew with a sickening feeling Eren would be torn worse than when he'd had Reni. He slid his hand up Eren's leg and his omega immediately gripped it. He winced in pain as Eren bore down, screaming as he did so. Levi could only let Eren abuse his hand, his other hand was resting between Eren's arse and the ground, ready to cradle their child's head. He could feel the fluids slicking his fingers and bit hard on his lip to stay focused. Eren screamed and tensed again, bearing down for longer this time before falling back panting. Their child's head was finally free  
"You're doing great Eren... come on.. keep pushing for me"  
He repeated it over and over until finally their child's shoulders slid free  
"Eren I need my now..."  
Eren let out a strangled moan and Levi felt the pressure on his hand lessen enough for him to slide it free and move down to supposed their baby.  
The room was filled with Eren's sobs, he'd moved onto repeating he was sorry over and over. His body still shaking. It was a long moment before a small cry broke it. Levi started to laugh from relief. He sat back so he could support his child and strip his shirt off. It was mostly ratted and he was able to tear a long enough strip to tie off the umbilical cord. He winced as he heard a wet splat, the placenta and the rest of the birth splashed against the ground.  
He used what was left of his shirt to wrap their child up.  
He realised Eren was trying to ask him what it was  
"It's a boy"  
He told his mate proudly. Levi had to keep his moved slow and gentle, but finally he made it back up to Eren's side, his omega was still whimpering and panting and Levi was praying his titan powers would kick in and start healing. Levi held him while Eren gently wiped his face, praying he wasn't covering their newborn in dust and debris. He winced at every movement but so desperately wanted to hold his son, though he didn't ask Levi, he knew he didn't have the strength. Instead the two spoke in whispers  
"I can't believe he's here... it's almost like Reni all over again..."  
"Maybe for you... for me, it seemed like forever..."  
"What do you think he looks like?"  
"Hopefully he has your eyes like Reni..."  
"Nah... I like yours better... I hope he has my hair though..."  
Eren snorted before wincing in pain. His head was beginning to pound and he was sure it felt like his nose had started to bleed, he didn't want Levi to worry though.   
"What should we call him..."  
Eren remained silent for a moment  
"Actually... I kind of have a name I like... it's like what we did with Reni's, when we used both our names..."  
"Tch. Spit it out already..."  
"I kind of like the name Viren..."  
Eren winced as the word left his mouth, for months he'd been trying to think of names  
"I don't know if he looks like a Viren..."  
"That's because we are trapped in a dungeon..."  
Eren's breath hitched with that sentence he felt himself start to panic at the idea. Levi didn't miss the sound  
"Eren... we'll be alright... Hanji won't leave us here... Mikasa and Armin won't leave us here... hell I'm sure even horseface wouldn't..."  
Eren nodded even though he knew Levi couldn't see him. And tried to calm his breathing.  
He moaned as the pain in his head increased further and the blood from his nose ran faster  
"Eren...? Eren what's wrong...?"  
Eren tried to speak but the pain was too bad. His body screamed at him as he rolled into a ball, his hands clutching his head.

Levi was torn between Viren and Eren. His mate was in obvious distress but if he got too close and Eren lashed out or shifted then they both might die.  
"Move... away... from... me..."  
Eren choked the words out and Levi followed his instructions. He shifted backwards until he hit something sharp. He turned and felt along the side until he could pull it free. It fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Feeling the edge Levi realised it would be sharp enough to cut through the cord still connected to Viren. He repositioned his son and took hold of the piece of metal, he assumed was from the badly fitted bars. His son was laying between his legs and he felt for the piece of shirt he'd tired the cord with, moving up from that he began to work at it until it finally cut through. He threw away the placenta with revolution. He lifted his tiny son back up to his chest and help him close. He kept one finger on his chest to make sure the baby was still breathing.

He could hear Eren whimpering on the floor and it was physically painful to ignore his mate. He wanted to hold him close and kiss the pain away, but all he could do was protect Viren for now.


	34. 33

It had already been a day and a half since the collapse, it'd been too dangerous to continue working through the night. Hanji stayed up though, formulating a plan on how to proceed. Historia had attempted to stay away but collapsed from exhaustion. She was now safely locked in Hanji's office, while Hanji was overseeing the construction of a pulley system which allowed her soldiers to walk over the unstable ground without fear of falling through.

They had concentrated their efforts on the ground over the cell Eren and Levi had been in, the land hadn't sunk so badly on this side and that lead Hanji to believe their cell may be almost completely intact.

*  
Levi shivered, he groaned as his consciousness returned. He cursed and pulled Viren closer, his son was still alive and his grizzles making it clear he was less than impressed by his life so far.  
"Eren..."  
Sometime during his unwanted nap his omega had quieted down, he didn't like it. Eren in was bad, but Eren in pain and now quiet and in an unknown condition made his blood run so cold it almost matched the warmth of his skin.  
"Eren! Eren answer me?"  
Viren grizzled but Levi got no reply. Cursing he pushed himself awkwardly to his feet. He could do this.  
She stumbled slightly and held Viren even tighter, he cursed the lack of light, before laughing slightly. If there was light that would mean they'd have been rescued by now. His foot brushed something and it rustled, squatting down he felt around with his hand, Eren's pants. Small win, his omega was no doubtedly freezing just like him. Standing back up he threw Eren's pants over this shoulder, he scrunched his at the smell of blood. Moving forward it didn't take long until his foot brushed against Eren. Sitting down was awkward but his skills with Reni came into use, Eren would be proud of him.

Placing his hand out he leant forward, his fingers brushed the wall. Eren had shifted to the wall and Levi said a small Thank You, this would make things easier. Running his fingers down the wall he felt for Eren, the tips brushed against Eren's arm, pulled them back towards him he felt until he finally brushed his brats face.  
"Eren...?"  
His hand slid up and he brushed against his omega's eyes, they were open. He bit his lip, Eren was alive, just completely out of it.  
Laying Viren down next to him, he rolled his omega over. His brats arm was slippery with blood and Levi could feel the unhealed wounds.  
"Shit... shit... shit..."  
Levi's touches became rougher, he pulled Eren further from the wall and moved down his love's body, feeling for wounds. His brats body was littered in various cuts and scrapes, the shirt he'd been wearing was little more than rags and Levi stripped it off, Viren needed the extra warmth, it wasn't much but it would help. Next he moved Eren's legs, putting pants in his omega was a bit of a struggle, the caught and snagged on blood and debris, Levi was sweating by the end of it. Finally he sat Eren up against the wall, he positioned his hips away from the wall so he could slip behind him. Taking Viren in his arms made it awkward but finally, he manoeuvred Eren between his legs and settled Viren in to feed from him. Their small son settled almost immediately and Levi let out a sigh of relief.

Small fragments of dust and debris lightly rained down and Levi turned his attention towards the ceiling, he could only pray that soon a ray of light would break through the darkness.

*  
Jean was currently working on digging over Eren's cell, Hanji was confused by how desperately he worked, as far as she knew, he hated both of them. Still, she said nothing as he worked.  
Connie and Sasha were working over Ymir's side, they were making substantially less progress, but to be honest Hanji severely doubted Ymir could have survived.  
Jean let out a cry as the ground crumbled under him and he was now suspended mid-air above the unstable hole that had opened. Everyone stopped and listened, a small babys cry cut through the air and Hanji soon had them working again, all efforts now focused on getting the three of them out.  
It was awkward and slow, Jean was first lowered to check on their condition. He frowned as he heard a slap, he knew what that meant, something was wrong with Eren again.

When the light had broken through Levi began to move, he shifted Eren between his legs so he was seated sideways, in the light he could see how bad Eren's injuries were, his best had torn his arms to shreds and his back was just as bloody. He didn't want to snap Eren out of it, his mind had obviously gone to into shutdown to protect him, but Levi wanted Eren to see their son before everyone else. He took a deep breath and slapped Eren across the face, wincing as his hands hit his loves bruises.  
Confused green eyes blinked at him and Eren moaned in pain  
"Eren, are you with me..."  
Eren bit down on his bloodied chapped lip and nodded  
"Jeans coming down now, but I wanted you to see Viren before everyone else..."  
Eren's eyes widened and he nodded again.  
Carefully Levi reached for Viren, he hated that their son was wrapped in such bloodied and dirty stained fabric.

The pair stared down at the tiny boy, his skin was so pale it was nearly transparent. His hair was darker than Reni's, but not as thick as Reni's had been at birth, they wouldn't know for sure until they were in direct light but both of them were excited to finally see him. Levi leant over Viren and placed a kiss to Eren's lips  
"He's perfect..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... like his father..."  
"Alright you two... I don't need to see this"  
Eren and Levi both jumped, they hadn't even noticed Jean had finally reached the ground.  
"Hanji! They're alive, Yeager had his baby too!"  
Eren winced at the loudness of Jean's voice, Viren wasn't terribly impressed either.  
"Right Jean, I need you to find the most stable part of the room"  
Jean walked around, the rope affixed to his harness caused a dirt to rain down when it brushed against the edge of the hole.  
He walked around before announcing that the far corner was the safest bet.  
"Jean we're going to pull you out no, just sit tight guys!"  
Jean moved back to the middle as they began to winch him back up.  
Eren moaned and slumped further against Levi, his head was pounding, along the rest of him. His body was so pained he'd passed into numb, he knew he was in shock and small shivers wracked his body.  
"It's alright Eren, we'll be out of here in a moment..."  
Eren didn't reply, he couldn't. The pounding in his head was causing his vision to grey. He could feel his nose starting to bleed again, he couldn't do anything as small drops started to land on Viren's face.  
"Hanji! We need you! Something's wrong with Eren!"  
Levi yelled as soon as he saw blood flowing from Eren's nose.  
A large pile of dirt slid down near them, and Levi pulled Eren closer against him, hunching over so none of it would affect Viren.  
"Levi what's wrong with him? What are his symptoms?"  
"He's not healing"  
Hanji cursed, Eren would have been in a rough state even with his powers, she needed to get him out right now.  
Moving Jean out of the harness, she strapped herself in.  
"I'm going down to check on him, you'll be pulling us both out, so Jean grab some more man power"  
Jean nodded and moved away while Hanji walked to edge of the hole, bracing her feet she pushed off gently and they began to lower her down.

She felt her stomach roll as the smell of blood engulfed her, she gagged and tried to swallow down the vomit burning her throat. Finally her feet hit the ground and she moved to Eren's side. She swore loudly at the teens condition, his body more purple than his normal healthy tan. His back and arms torn to shreds. But what concerned her was the rate at which blood was running from his nose.  
"Levi let me take him"  
Levi glared but moved Viren so Hanji could gather Eren into his arms, his omega whined at her touch and Levi's alpha flared, wanting to protect him.  
Hanji held the boy like he was made of glass, everything about him just seemed too fragile. Her emotions were in turmoil, she'd done this. She'd caused all of this, they never should have let the three of them get together. She scolded herself trying to reason that Zeke was to blame, but she couldn't let herself off that easily. It was very likely that Eren's wounds were already infected and he was suffering massive blood loss.  
Mikasa and Armin were there to pull her to the edge and carefully they helped her lower Eren, tears slid down the girl's face as she dissolved over her brother's condition. Armin glared at Eren, like he was scolding him for being so wounded.  
She was forced to leave the omega to go back down for Levi and the newborn.  
The alpha was angry that she'd left Eren in someone else's care but he didn't voice his annoyance. Instead he let Hanji lift the both of them up. It was totally humiliating but at least it was better than being in that hole.  
Eren looked even worse in the sunshine, and Viren not much better. His son was so tiny, not like Reni had been.  
Hanji organised stretchers for both of them, she tried to Viren from Levi but his alpha was in overdrive due to the condition of both of them. Hanji was forced to back off, at least until they finally reached the infirmary.

*  
Eren required stitches to the wounds on his arms and the tearing from giving birth, infection raged through his body and Hanji feared he'd turn septic.  
Levi had suffered only minor cuts and scrapes, she'd feared for the alpha when she'd seen how much blood clung to him, but only small traces were actually his.  
Once Viren was cleaned up and fed his condition improved dramatically, he was smaller than a normal child forced his premature birth, but he was a fighter.

Hanji had kept Eren in a medically induced coma for the last week and Levi was refusing entry to the infirmary room for anyone other than Hanji and Reni. He refused to rest, he couldn't. He was too worried about Eren. His omega was running a low grade fever from the infection and Hanji had given him so many injections his arms were pitted with marks.  
She kept the omega unconscious until his fever broke, his wounds were healing slowly and Hanji was at a loss as to why Eren's powers weren't working. She'd taken sample after sample of his blood and came up with no answer.

Her nightly routine for the last 4 days had been the same, bring food for Levi and drop Reni off. Go check on Ymir and then return to pick Reni up.

It'd taken 3 days to recover Ymir, the shifter had survived somehow, and Historia refused to leave her side. Hanji had opened the shifters chest and pulled out the remnants of the device that were in there. It was only after that, that she had allowed Historia close to the unconscious woman.  
She tried to reassemble the device but she'd never seen technology like it and could only hazard a guess at what it was, hopefully Ymir could fill her in when she finally awoke.  
Other than Hanji, no one else knew Historia's condition. She'd told them all Historia had sustained a head injury and was in a serious condition. She was laying the groundwork for her plan. If Zeke thought Historia incapacitated and his spies would have by now reported that Eren hadn't eaten the woman, than she could use it. Of course it all hinged on Eren's mental stability when he finally awoke.

*  
Eren moaned in pain, his head felt muddled and he couldn't form coherent thoughts. He could vaguely feel a pressure on his arm and whimpered, trying to pull away from it.  
"Eren... Eren can you hear me..."  
He tried to think, he knew that voice. It was Levi?!  
"Eren...?"  
Levi's voice was soft and full of worry. Eren wanted to reassure him but his tongue wouldn't move and he couldn't form the words. All he could do was moan from the pain.  
"It's alright... I'm here... I'm here and Viren is doing just fine..."  
Viren? Who was Viren? He couldn't remember. Where was he?  
His head pounded, the memories he'd been seeing scared him. It was a mix between what he'd thought happened with Zeke and had totally separate memories of things, he couldn't tell if were make believe.  
His eyes fluttered and he forced them open, wincing at the soft light of the room.  
"Hold on I'll get you some water..."  
The pressure on his arm lessened and he could see Levi moving, well he assumed it was Levi, everything was so blurry.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was shifted slight up and a cup pressed to his lips, he sipped from it allowing the water to wash away the cotton wool feeling in his throat. He slumped back from the effort and winced as pain shot up his spine.  
"Eren...?"  
Levi's face hovered in front of his and he blinked, trying to move his sluggish tongue. His lips moved to say "Levi" but no sound came out. Still his alpha understood  
"Yeah... that's good baby..."  
Internally Eren frowned at the use of "baby", Levi never called him baby... he started to panic. Was this all an illusion? Something Zeke had thought of to torment him with. He tried to move to push away but his body was like lead. He couldn't even keep his eyes open and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Levi could only watch as Eren's struggled to stay conscious before slipping back into sleep. His omegas fever had broken a few hours earlier and Levi could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Placing the cup on the table he moved over to where Viren was sleeping. Eren was in for a surprise when he finally woke. Viren was so tiny and perfect, his hair was darker than Reni's as they thought but his eyes were amazing, for the most part they were green like Eren's but had a small gray band near the pupil. Hanji had already given him a prickly test and he hadn't healed. For the first time in days Levi allowed himself to curl up in bed next to Viren, his finger clutched tightly in his son's small hand. He let his eyes drift shut, Hanji would be here in a few more hours with Reni, he could afford to rest until then.

Eren was conscious again the next time he woke. His omega was sitting up slightly and the bandages on his arms were bloody, he must have torn his stitches sitting up. Still Eren was silent his eyes on Viren the whole time. Cradling their son he moved over to Eren and sat down on the edge of the bed so Eren could have a better look. His brats face lit up with love and joy, shakily he reached out and brushed his fingers down Viren cheek.  
"He's so tiny..."  
Levi nodded  
"I feel like I've been asleep for a long time..."  
Levi nodded  
"Hanji had you in a medically induced coma, you weren't healing and developed an infection"  
Eren nodded slowly as the words sank in  
"And Viren? Is he going to be alright..."  
"Hanji says there's nothing much we can do, he's healthy and he's a fighter, the best medicine she says is for him to be with us"  
Eren shifted and Levi looked at him, he hated how bruised his love still was  
"Can... can I hold him?"  
Levi smiled at his omega trying to be reassuring  
"Yeah, here let me help you, he's probably due to be fed..."  
Eren frowned as Levi positioned their son to his chest, his tiny lips seeking out his nipple and then starting to feed hungrily  
"Who's been feeding him?"  
"Hanji used milk powdered until your infection cleared and then you have been, I remembered what you said with Reni and not letting him go without..."  
Eren smiled down at his son  
"Good... Thankyou..."  
Levi leant in and kissed Eren's temple  
"You don't need to thank me... Eren do you remember what happened?"  
Eren took a long moment, his head felt fuzzy  
"I think I remember we were going to see Ymir... and then Historia was there. Eren's hand flew from where he'd been supporting Viren's but and he pressed it firmly to his mouth. He swallowed back the vomit and tears formed in his eyes  
"Oi, Eren ?"  
Eren could only shake his head. Viren kept suckling away oblivious to his mothers distress.

He'd tried to kill Historia. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to eat her. He'd wanted to feel her blood run down his throats and hear the crunch of her bones. He tried to tell Levi to take Viren from him, his alpha took a moment to realise what Eren's eyes were asking. When his son was free from his hold, he turned and vomited on the floor. It wasn't much and bile burnt his throat.  
Viren cried and Eren felt the pressure in his head rising. He could hear Zeke in his mind, telling him over and over to kill Historia. He screamed in pain. Clutching his head. He wanted to yell at Levi to take Viren away but his mouth fell open in a silent continuation of his scream.  
He was so out of it he didn't hear Levi move across the room, he had to find Hanji!  
His walk was fast so as to not disturb or shake Viren, in reality he wanted to run. It seemed to take forever to reach her lab.  
"It's Eren..."  
That was all it took and the woman was running, leaving him behind. He slowed his pace, his whole body was shaking from lack of sleep. He was growing dizzy but he forced himself forward.  
Eren was shaking and babbling when Hanji arrived, his eyes had rolled back and blood dropped from his nose. Hanji cursed and closed the distance. Harshly she slapped his face and Eren slumped back, unconscious.

Hanji took one look at the bandages covering his wrists and began to unroll them, the right first and then the left. He'd pulled most of his stitches free but the smaller wounds had healed scar free.  
Finally Levi staggered through the door, he collapsed down on the nearest bed and laid Viren down carefully  
"Levi I need to know what happened?"  
Levi held his hand up to tell her he needed a minute. When his heart had finally calmed he took a breath  
"Eren woke up earlier, only for a few seconds... he was clearly disoriented and scared,  
I got him to drink some water and then he went back to sleep. When I woke up he was already awake, his arms were bleeding but I wanted him to see Viren before you came, he was feeding him and I asked if he remembered what happened. I could tell he remembered something. He began to panic and as soon as I took Viren back he started to vomit and his nose began to bleed, that's when I came to find you..."  
Hanji nodded  
"I think this means he remembered wanting to kill Historia, but I can't tell if it's related to wanting to kill her or from remorse. In any case next time he wakes up make sure he doesn't ask about her..."  
"Hanji I can't tell him anything... no one knows what happened to her apart from you..."  
Hanji nodded  
"Historia died, she was struck by falling debris, she collapsed in my office and never regained consciousness"  
Hanji lied smoothly, not missing the way Levi's face twisted. The stage was being set, soon they'd move onto the main performance.  
"Shit..."  
Levi swore and she jumped hoping she'd given nothing away. Things would progress once Eren awoke again.  
"Let him sleep for now, I'll come back soon with some medication..."  
Hanji swept from the room leaving Levi to his thoughts. His brat, would of course, blame himself and then there was Ymir. Hanji had told him she was in a coma and nothing more. He was going to slaughter Zeke for this.


	35. 34

Levi sighed, once again his day had started with explaining things to Eren. It's been a fortnight now and Eren's mind was still broken. His omega could remember something's and then he'd be hit by a headache and forgot it all, and honestly Levi was exhausted.

Levi refused help from everyone, Eren still had trouble with believing this was reality and would lash out violently at things he thought weren't real. He hadn't hurt Reni or Viren but under his clothes Levi was littered with bites and bruises.

Levi could only sigh as he looked at his sleeping omega. When he awoke he'd remember nothing of this morning. Eren was losing himself more and more but Levi couldn't bring himself to act on it, he wanted to believe in his mate. He scrubbed his face tiredly and looked around their small room, it'd been fine with the 3 of them, but somehow 4 was just too many. Maybe Hanji's stupid plan for their move tomorrow would make a difference, he'd been furious when she'd finally confided the truth to him. That Historia was in fact a love and well, and her plan was to place Eren on the throne, albeit temporary, to force Zeke's hand. Tomorrow they would leave for Capitol, officially under the guise of escorting Historia's coffin, Eren and Levi would be riding at the head of the procession. Only the members of squad Levi would know the coffin was empty, they hadn't been informed Historia was still alive, just that this plan was to lure out Zeke. Eren had been absent from the meeting to discuss the details, Hanji had decided there was no point filling him in as he would only forget.  
Levi took a break from packing. He hated being Hanji's pawn, and hated the fact that their children would also be placed in danger. He'd spent so many nights pacing as Eren slept, his anger growing with every step. Hanji's plan would definitely trigger something and his gut told him the results wouldn't be favourable.

Eren began to toss in his sleep and Levi moved to his side, he wondered which Eren he'd be dealing with his omega opened his eyes. If he was honest he preferred when Eren was aggressive, it showed how much fight and spirit was left in the teen. Part of him hoped that that spirit would break through and tear down the damage Zeke had inflicted. Yes he'd definitely take an angry Eren over a sad and broken one any day.  
Green eyes blinked at him confused and Levi took a deep breath. His omega's eyes widened and Levi realised he was in for the third Eren. The Eren who thought he was a figment of his shattered mind, the Eren desperate for his touch and comfort. This Eren was the hardest. He could touch this Eren, hold this Eren and kiss away his pain and fears, before eventually Eren would start to sob over and over, apologising for leaving Levi and Reni.

The first few times Eren had been like this had been the hardest, his omega had climbed into his lap and begged for his touches, it was like he didn't realise he was still healing at all. His mate had been confused when Levi had to push him away, he'd dissolved into tears sobbing about how dirty he was, he seemed to think Levi wouldn't touch him because of what had happened with the MPs and then Reiner and Bertolt. It made Levi wonder if something similar hadn't happened over there. It was entirely possible given Bertolt was still alive and more than likely still hurting over the death of Reiner. It was this Eren that he'd agreed to Hanji's plan for. He wanted to kill Bertolt for Eren, he wanted to slay him in front of his omega and show his love that the man would never hurt him again.  
He pasted a smile on his face and climbed down onto the bed, his omega immediately pulling him in for a deep kiss, and he hated how badly he wanted his mate, his head was swimming in the intoxication that was Eren, but his heart was holding the leash around his neck, telling him over and over this wasn't his Eren, he couldn't do it. Not until Eren regained his former self. Instead he'd sit there and let do everything he pleased short of sex. Sometimes if he mentioned Reni was there Eren would back right off, other times he'd laugh and tell him that Reni was safely far away with his Levi protecting him.

Armin and Mikasa had come everyday to visit Eren and every day he'd been forced to send them away. They didn't seem to understand, even though they said they did. If they really did they'd take the hint, they stop adding to the pressure Levi already felt from the situation. Hanji hadn't been a great help either, she was still firmly advocating the use of drugs to keep Eren sedated. He'd stood firm against her, but for the trip to Capital it would be a necessity to drug him.  
Ymir hadn't been able to help at all with the chemical compounds still in Eren's blood, she'd taken 9 days to awaken and immediately offered her services. She and Hanji had succeeded in reassembling what was left of the explosive device, but Ymir had never seen anything like it. It seemed the shifter genuinely cared for Eren and Levi was both grateful and angry at her over it. He kept wondering what would have happened if she'd been able to save Eren sooner.

Levi pushed the thoughts from his head, Eren had realised something was wrong with him and his mood was already shifting towards self angst. Levi could only pray there wouldn't be a repeat of a few nights ago. He'd fallen asleep, well more like passed out from exhausting and when he'd awoke Eren wasn't there. He'd panicked, first checking on their children before moving to the bathroom to check if Eren was there.  
He'd found his omega sitting in a hot bath, his fingers had torn out the few remaining stitches in his arms and blood had turned the water red. The worst of it had been the look on Eren's face, complete and total defeat. He'd given up on himself, given up on Levi and their children. When Levi had pulled him free from the water he'd found Eren had also torn out the stitches still remaining from giving birth and the top of his thigh was now decorated with scrapes, his omega had torn at his own skin until it had bled. Levi had been forced to drain the bath as he washed Eren down, the room stank like blood and tears ran down his face. Even after he'd dressed Eren's wounds and put him back to sleep his tears hadn't stopped.

Reni didn't understand why Eren wouldn't play with him and Viren could only be fed by Eren when Eren was sleeping or when he was completely out of it with his eyes not seeing. Levi hated it, he hated his own pain when their children were suffering.  
He was loath to do it, he felt like he was as bad as Zeke's minions. Keeping Eren steadied in his lap with one hand, his free hand moved to the box sitting on the bedside table. His fingers shook as he opened it and withdrew the first syringe. He was supposed to give this to Eren in the morning but he couldn't go through another night like that. His thumb slid the cap off and he took a deep breath before plunging the needle down into Eren's leg. The whole moment was over before Eren could comprehend that Levi had just drugged him. As he'd slumped against the alphas chest all Levi could do was apologise over and over, though it did nothing to ease his guilt.  
Levi had decided already that an instant death was too good for Zeke. He intended to torture the man nice and slowly. He'd give into the anger in his blood. He'd lose himself so that he might cause the man even a small fraction of the suffering Eren was going through.  
Sliding out from his unconscious omega he sat Eren up carefully. It was still a little early but Viren could be fed now. He'd been uncertain at first when Hanji had presented the sedative to him, but she'd promised it wouldn't affect the tiny baby.

Viren. His heart broke that his omega was missing all these early days of bonding. He knew how depressed Eren would feel that he hadn't been there for the boy. Levi wanted to know more than anything what had triggered the change after their quiet talk in the infirmary, Eren had been doing so well and then something had snapped.

The whole matter was destroying him. His skin was paler and he'd low enough weight for his ribs to be visible. Eating seemed like a chore and some days he'd found himself wishing they'd never bonded, the thought would only flash for an instant and he'd alway feel so guilty for it. Eren was his world, his everything, but he couldn't move past his own self hate.  
He held the boy as he fed, he wondered what Eren would be saying right now if he was back to himself, if he'd joke about how much weight their son has put on or complain his nipples were sore and he wanted cabbage leaves again. He waited until Viren was done before burping him gently, he didn't even care about the small amount of vomit that clung to his shirt. He laid Viren back down and pressed a kiss to Reni's forehead. He felt so tired, so beyond tired. Fuck packing, fuck Hanji, fuck Capital and mostly fuck Zeke. He crossed back to the bed and crawled in next to Eren, not even bothering to strip the dirtied shirt, it wasn't like he could remember the last time he'd been able to shower properly anyway. He pulled Eren up close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, grateful his omega wasn't awake to feel the tears falling on him.

Levi wasn't alright. He'd tried and tried, he pushed himself until he'd started to break. He knew it, and he knew everyone else did too, it was only pity that stopped them from mentioning it and only his own stubborn pride that kept his moving.

*  
He actually managed a few hours sleep before waking, the sun was just emerging and he slowly slid away from Eren. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, realising how much he stank. He'd bathed Eren, and both children, saving himself for last but he couldn't remember when that last actually happened. Untangling from Eren he took a moment to stare at his brats face. He seemed to be completely relaxed, no frown or wrinkles and a tiny trail of drool ran down the corner of his mouth. Bit his lip and pushed away. If only Eren could be this free all the time.  
He forced himself from the warmth of their bed and padded over to the bathroom. He couldn't even muster enough effort to care about how cold the floor was. Rinsing the tub he put the plug in and began to fill it. Eren and Reni would have a bath while he showered with Viren. Viren like Reni seemed to love the feel of water and Levi was grateful for that. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if baths and showers reduced the boy to tears. Once the bath was full enough he turned the water off before moving back to Eren. He stripped his brats clothes, his mind on autopilot before half dragging/half carrying Eren to the and lowering him in. If only the people knew how weak humanities strongest had become.

Reni was next, the toddler already awake and sitting quietly in the crib next to Viren. He snuggled into Levi as he lifted him up, for a child so small their son seemed to know things were bad, it'd been longer than Levi wanted to admit since he'd heard Reni laugh. He held the boy close pressing kisses to his messy brown locks. He carried him to the bathroom and sat the boy on the vanity to strip and wipe him down before placing him in the bath with Eren. Immediately Reni curled up against Eren, he was perched awkwardly on his thigh but his fingers gripped at Eren. When Levi was sure he wouldn't slip he finally returned to bedroom and gathered Viren into his arms. Like with Reni, Levi stripped and wiped Viren down on the vanity, before finally stripping off his own ruined clothes  
.  
He adjusted the taps and finally picked Viren back up and stepped into the shower, his son squirmed against his chest and Levi rocked him gently while washing him over. When he was happy Viren was clean, he stepped from the shower, not bothering to turn it off and wrapped the boy in a thick towel, before carrying him over and laying him on the bed to dry him. His son squirmed as he gently wiped his skin, bubbles formed on his smiling lips and he yawned before his eyes slid shut. Levi laid the towel gently over him and returned to his shower. Turning the hot water up he allowed himself the luxury of a few minutes under it, he scrubbed his skin until it stung, desperate to feel clean. He thoughts were broken by a small splash and he scrambled out and to the bath. Reni had decided that splashing Eren was more fun and his omega was copping the full force of Reni's attack. Levi found himself laughing at Reni's actions before retrieving a towel for the boy, he grabbed his son and tickled him until the boy finally laughed. Once Reni had finally finished laughing Levi washed him down with the bar of soap before pulling him up to rinse him in the shower. His son attempted to tickle him back and he found himself attempting his best not so scary daddy glare. It didn't work as Reni's tiny fingers continued. Once Reni was rinse Levi wrapped him in a towel and hoisted him high, the boys smile widening. He dropped him carefully on the bed near Viren and rubbed him dry, the toddler started laughing again and Levi felt his own heart stir, it was funny how two small children could mean so much to him. As he drew back Reni made a break for it and Levi could only shake his head at his naked son. A knock on the door soon brought him back to reality and he was forced to wrap the towel around his own waist to answer it.

Hanji was clearly amused by the sight, Reni running around naked and Levi thoroughly wet, well that was until she noticed his ribs. Her face sobered and she cleared her throat, he stepped aside to let her in.   
Her eyes immediately went to their bed, clearly devoid of Eren's presence  
"I'll take care of these two while you finish bathing Eren..."  
Levi nodded. He didn't bother telling her he still had to finish washing himself. Returning to the bathroom he shut the door firmly. Even though she'd examined Eren, Levi still felt like he had to protect his mate and didn't want her seeing him in the bath.

Stripping off the wet towel he threw it in the corner, before kneeling next to Eren and began washing his omega clean. He drained the water and ran fresh water into the bath, using that to rinse Eren. When he was satisfied he returned to his own shower, the water had run cold and he briskly rewashed himself before turning the taps off. He dried himself off first and wrapped towel around his waist. With Eren he was far more careful, even so small red stains appeared on the white fabric of the towel. He pressed his ear to Eren's chest and listened to his heart beat. He wasn't sure why he felt the need, maybe it was because Reni had been so loud like Eren would be if this was back when he'd first met him. He wanted to hear something from Eren that wasn't twisted. He pulled away and wrapped a towel around Eren's waist. He couldn't dress his omega in the bathroom, he hated to admit that it's become too much effort for him, instead he had to half carry/drag him from the room.  
Hanji was standing next to Reni with Viren in her arms. She didn't turn around as they came out and Levi was thankful for it.  
"I'll take these two down for breakfast and then Mikasa and Armin can take them from their, I'll send Jean up to help you after we're done"  
Levi snarled without meaning to, he sighed straight after. His alpha was still mad with the teen, even more so since he'd worked out that Jean was a dick to Eren because he had a thing for him. Part of him wished he was still ignorant.  
"Jean or Sasha?"  
Levi stared at her  
"Jean will do. He knows better than to talk"  
Hanji nodded and made her way from the room with the two boys. The performance of this procession had already started. Viren would be in Armin's care and Reni in Mikasa's.  
Lowering Eren to the bed Levi moved over to the desk where there uniforms laid. Both would be wearing full uniform for the trip, with the exception that Eren wouldn't have his manoeuvre gear. He gathered the uniforms and moved them to the bed, taking the towel from his waist he wiped Eren over once more before starting to dress him. He wondered what his brat would think to be back in uniform. He knew Eren was so very proud of it, he knew Eren had been working so very hard to feel worthy of it. He hated Zeke for taking that away. He swallowed his anger and steadied his hands as he slipped Eren's boots on last. His omega was now completely dressed. He took even longer with his own uniform. He had to look presentable, even more so than Eren. Eren would be kind, but he'd be by his side. Humanities strongest had to look the part for the public's sake.  
He'd also missed the feel of the uniform, it made him long for the time where he could fight side by side with Eren, when they were all ignorant to the truth. He took a deep breath and brushed his fringe from his eyes. He needed a haircut. He couldn't remember the last time his hair had grown this long and he hated it.

*  
Jean was as quiet as ever when he finally arrive and Levi had to work to keep his alpha in check. He wanted to scream at Jean to keep his hands off Eren, but instead the teen picked him up and carried him like he weighed nothing. Levi walked in front of them, he didn't care who he was glaring at. He was tired of the charade already and just wanted to be in Capital.  
He walked across the yard to where Historia's coffin laid in the back of a wagon, he paused for a moment as if he was paying his proper respects before moving forward to the from on the wagon and climbing up. Jean passed Eren up to him and he pulled his omega down into him like he was half sleeping. Aside from organising his sons this morning Hanji was also organising the packing of their things. Once she returned they would be setting out. He cast a glance down at Eren, he probably should have given his omega another dose of sedative but that was too late now.  
Hanji was running late, she came riding up to his side to inform him she was finally present and to start moving out. She also told him that Reni and Viren were both fine and offered a small smile before letting her horse fall a couple of lengths back so she was riding inline with the coffin.

Levi tried to feel optimistic but really couldn't. Instead he led the formation with his face set in grim determination.


	36. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I've messed anything up in this chapter  
> Legit life kept interrupting me while I was trying to write.  
> <3  
> Thankyou for putting up with me xx

The drugs wore off Eren mid afternoon, Levi had tensed as soon as he'd felt he omega move, but Eren soon relaxed back into him and Levi prayed that meant he went back to sleep.

On Hanji's orders they stopped and make camp at sunset. It was only then that Levi was able to check on Eren's condition, he'd expected to find Eren sleeping but instead he found his brat still wide awake. Sleepy and confused green eyes stared up at him and Levi wasn't sure which Eren it was. From the corner of his eye he could see Jean approaching, keeping his moves careful and deliberate he held his hand up to stop the teen.   
"Eren?"  
He gently asked Eren's name, he didn't like the way the omega began to frown. He liked it less when blood began to drop from his nose. He let out a low curse. Why couldn't it be Hanji instead of Jean that had come? Pulling off his cravat he pressed it against Eren's nose, effectively distracting him and Levi looked around trying to source Hanji. He had no luck and cursed once again. Right. He could do this.  
Sliding sideways he pushed Eren alone the seat until he had enough space to jump down, reaching up he pulled down Eren and staggered slightly as the teens weight hit him. Quickly he wrapped Eren's arm over his shoulder and forced his omega to walk away from the group. He walked until he'd placed a good 15 metres between them and everyone else and lowered Eren down against the base of a tall tree. His omega was blinking up at him confused and Levi was just as confused. He still didn't know what Eren this was.  
Slowly the colour seemed to return to Eren's face and Levi pulled the cravat away to check the bleeding, for the most part it hard stopped so he used the corner to carefully wipe the blood off his face. He looked up again hoping to see Hanji, instead he found arming watching him, he waved hoping the boy was realise what he was asking. Armin waved back before turning and walking away, Levi hoped he was off to find Hanji.

Eren was still just as confused when Levi turned back to him. His head was throbbing and he was so confused as to what he was doing here? What were they all doing here? Had they rescued him? Is that why he'd awoken with Levi next to him on the wagon? No, they couldn't have. Zeke wouldn't let them. Zeke would have killed them all first. He bit down on his lip, tasting blood, it took his brain a moment to realise Levi had just been dabbing at his face, a further moment to realise his nose had been bleeding. He tried to focus, why was he so confused? Why did his body feel so weird? It was all too much and he began to panic. His eyes darted around trying find something he could focus on, and he finally settled on the form of Hanji approaching. Hanji wasn't usually in his hallucinations, he felt like he'd seen her more often but when he tried to chase the feeling it slipped away, whimpering he tried to push backwards before realising he couldn't move. Bringing his knees up he crawled into a ball. He heard the snapping of twigs and flinched   
"Eren...? Eren it's Hanji... can you understand me..."  
He didn't more, he couldn't move, it wasn't like she wouldn't disappear soon anyway.  
"Eren? You're safe... Zeke can't touch you here..."  
Panic only continued to rise, he scrunched his eyes tightly closed. Small bursts of colours flashed and faded  
"Eren I'm going to give you an injection now... it's going to help you..."  
Hanji wouldn't do that, Hanji wouldn't hurt him, Hanji wouldn't stab him with needles like they had... but Hanji had before... what if Hanji was working for Zeke.  
Hanji looked at Levi and Levi glared at her, he had a good idea what was coming even before it did. He felt bad for not stopping it, by Hanji had caused it. She needed to see the result of her actions. As soon as Eren had heard needle, he'd tensed further and Levi had seen it. He wasn't surprised when his omega sprang up and began to run. Some part of him even found it funny. Screw Hanji and her stupid plan. If it hadn't been for the fact he was concerned for Eren's safety he would have let his omega run without giving chase. He pushed himself to his feet and took off after him, Hanji was in front of him and he followed her lead. He could smell Eren but it was mostly lost in the smells of the forest.

Eren ran, he ran with all he had. He stumbled over the rough uneven terrain, not paying attention to where his next step would fall. They'd made a mistake, they'd let him run. He wasn't wasting this chance. He could feel his muscles burning and he realised he couldn't run like he used to, he'd been their prisoner for too long, he was too weak. He didn't even think twice as he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down as hard as he could.  
His roar echoed through the forest and Hanji stopped running. Levi fired his gear and launched himself up into the trees. Eren had actually shifted. The weeks they'd spent alone he hadn't done that. Maybe Eren really did think he was free? Recklessly he flew forward, Eren growing closer with each of his moves. He launched himself so he was standing on a branch at his omegas eye level, he was begging for his omega to recognise him. Instead Eren let out a howl and turned to run. He was clearly consciously moving his titan form and Levi shot himself up into Eren's shoulders. He plunged the blades down and began to work on freeing Eren. Unlike the walls Eren slid free relatively easily this time and his human form was steaming. Levi had no idea what was going on. He could only hold Eren close as he jumped from the falling titan. For weeks Eren's body refused to heal... but one shift and suddenly everything was alright... he knew Hanji would be itching to find out, and when she finally joined him he growled at her. Firing his gear he launched himself past her and began to make his way back towards camp. Hanji had her own damn gear, right now he needed Eren to wake up. He was praying that Eren healing meant maybe his mental state would be be healing too. He didn't care how much of a long shot it was. He needed to believe.  
He stopped just short of camp. Landing on the ground he pulled Eren close to him. He nuzzled into his omegas neck and breathed in his scent. He didn't know how long he held Eren close, but slowly his omega gripped him back.   
"Eren... Eren it's alright... I've got you..."  
Eren nodded once against him before shoving him away. Tears filled his eyes and Levi wanted to scream. Hanji landed so she half crashed into Eren and Levi watched as she stabbed a needle into him. She rolled off him like she was completely exhausted and Eren laid there not moving.  
"Levi..."  
"Hanji don't..."  
"Levi... he shifted..."  
"Hanji don't!"  
Levi couldn't stop his tears, everything he'd been trying to hide came crashing down. He could only sit there and sob as Eren lay on the forest floor, just out of his reach. Hanji moved, rolling over she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to Levi. Sitting down next to him she pulled him against her chest, he didn't even resist.

She rocked him gently as he sobbed and she'd seen this coming, she'd hoped they would at least make it to Capital first though, but she couldn't be mad at him, not when he'd tried so hard, not when she felt just as helpless. She knew her plan had only stressed Levi further, but she just wanted it all to end, she wanted it to end no matter the fall out. Eren was alive, but broken and Zeke was free torture then all. In no world was the right and she wanted to make him pay, but watching Levi cry like this she wondered if it would have been better if Zeke had killed Eren. She hated herself the moment she thought it, but what kind of life was he living right now?

She made the call. Eren would live, at least until the people had their memories returned. She hadn't told Levi that Historia had given her blood samples, she wanted to use them on Eren and force the use of the coordinate. She was counting on the walls of the castle triggering his memory and blocking out memories of Zeke, as he lost himself in the memories of the royal family. Levi didn't know this, as far as he knew this was a trap of Zeke, but Historia and Ymir both knew. They'd been the only ones she could confide in. Sticking her hand in her pocket she pulled the other syringe out and flicked the cap off before plunging it into Levi. The alpha growled and tried to fight before slumping against her. Yes she'd made the call.

*  
Levi woke groggy and pissed. It was morning and he realised immediately Hanji had drugged him. He moved to sit up but the weight on his chest wouldn't let him, looking down he realised Reni was curled up against him, under the blankets and was gripping him tight. Reaching down he slid his son further up so his head was just under his chin, he turned his was to take in his surroundings, at least Hanji had put them in a tent. Viren was still sleeping near his head and Eren was on his other side. He pressed an awkward kiss to Reni's head, desperate to enjoy this moment for as long as it would last, his eyes drifted shut and he was soon snoring again.

When Hanji walked in she smiled at the sight in front of her, all four of them were sleeping so peacefully, she wished she could take a "photograph" of the moment for them. Placing the plate of food she'd brought in aside, she gently pulled Reni off of Levi, his tiny fingers clung to his father and she sighed  
"Leave him... he's alright..."  
She jumped slightly at Levi's voice  
"You could have told me you were awake..."  
"And you could have told me you were coming in..."  
Hanji lowered Reni back down and he snuggled right back into Levi   
"I brought you some breakfast... I'll give Eren another injection while you two eat"  
Levi groaned as he forced himself up, careful to keep Reni close to him  
"Did you really need to drug me?"  
"Admit it you feel better for it"  
Levi said nothing, if he was honest he really was. He may be groggy but his body felt better than it had in a long while  
"We'll be moving out soon, we should reach the gates just after lunch"  
Levi nodded and Hanji handed him the plate of food. Keeping an arm around Reni he brought it down, his son seemed to be trying hide from it in his shirt and he didn't blame him. Bread and cheese, and it had zero appeal. He had to place the plate down to break the bread apart, Reni picked at a few pieces before falling back to sleep and Levi forced himself to eat, today would be long. He was almost praying they'd run into Zeke immediately. He didn't trust the castle guard. He couldn't leave his sons to them if it came to a fight there. He watched as Hanji busied herself with Eren, he'd said nothing but it bugged him, he knew she was hiding something and something had changed in her since yesterday. The sinking feeling he'd had yesterday came back double fold. He wanted to take his family and run. He could live with Eren being crazy, maybe... at least he'd be alive...

*  
Levi was once again driving the wagon with Eren curled into him, the only difference this time was that Reni was now curled up in his lap, his son had began to cry when Mikasa went to take him away and he couldn't bare causing him anymore pain. Viren had been fine with Armin so they were once again together.  
Finally the entrance came into view, the gates wide open and mourners lined the streets, a sea of white separate the crowd, a clear path marked out for them. Hanji now rode ahead, taking her rightful place as they slowed their pace. The tears and wails washed over them all as they began the long ride to the castle. Flowers were thrown by mourners, but Levi paid no attention to it. His eyes instead were on the crowd. Flicking back and forth he was desperate to see something. They'd nearly made it to the castle when he finally did.

Bertholt.

Bertholt was there, in the crowd, making no attempt to hide himself. He seemed to be standing in a group of ordinary looking citizens but Levi severely doubted they were, he forced his gaze away, trying to act like he didn't want to leap down and slaughter them all.  
On the other side of the crowd he thought he knew the woman who was watching them so intently, he didn't realise who it was until he'd already drawn the wagon to a stop. Dina. Eren had called her Dina. The woman from the photo. The woman who's eaten his mother.  
Hanji dismounted and he remained seated. She came over as if to take Reni from him and he informed her of what he'd seen, before gently passing Reni down. Eren was still unconscious but Levi swore his body had tensed.  
Mikasa and Armin moved to their side as the military police formed two neat lines on either side of the castle's entrance. Tonight Historia's body would rest in the castle chapel in preparation for her burial tomorrow.

The 6 of them waited until the coffin had been lower and carried up the steps before moving. Armin carried Viren, Mikasa carried Reni, both teens falling in line in behind Hanji, but in front of Levi. The alpha was carrying his mate. Every step was hard but it was necessary for the performance, for the people to see his strength. The rest of the survey corps fell in behind him and then finally the two lines of MPs, when the last man had entered the doors were closed and barred.  
Levi had shuddered as the doors has closed, he couldn't help but feel they'd walked straight into a trap, and now their escape was gone. Jean moved to take Eren from him but Levi shook his head slightly, there were still too many people around, too many people he didn't know. Anyone here could work for Zeke and he wasn't about to let it slip that he couldn't even protect his own mate.  
Hanji nodded at him and his squad fell in behind her, she seemed to have a clear idea of where she was leading them, Levi supposed Historia must have told her. If he hadn't been so focused on Eren he would have realised himself that she'd led them to the throne room, she turned to look at him expectantly and he forced himself to stand a little taller. Crossing the room his footsteps were muffled by the roll of carpet that divided the room in two and lead straight to the two thrones.  
He didn't stop when he reached the small step to the platform that elevated them, instead he forced himself to appear calm and seated Eren in the taller of the two thrones, before taking his seat next to his omega. His fingers brushed against Eren's hand and he took it into his own, cupping it so no one could see what he was really doing.

When Hanji had come for Reni and he'd informed her of Bertholt and Dina's presence, Hanji had slipped him a needle. He had no idea what was in it and she hadn't told him when to use it, but he felt the time was right now.  
He slid the needle into Eren's palm, the only part of his hand that was covered from prying eyes and moved his own hand to it pushed down on the plunger. He waited a moment before moving his hand away, the needle tucked up his sleeve. To an outsider it would have been a loving gesture.  
Eren awoke almost immediately and Levi tried to push away his doubts. Hanji surely must have a plan. The two of them remained seated at the doors behind his squad slowly opened and members of Historia's hand picked council filed in.  
Levi watched Eren, his omega's eyes were wide open but he didn't move at all. He only gazed coldly forward and Levi wondered what Hanji had done to him.

Instead of adhering to the formal ways of the throne rooms the members of the council moved in a small group, each whispering to the next. Some seemed annoyed, some seemed distressed, but mostly they seemed confused. Hanji waited until the gathered council were standing in front of Eren and Levi before moving forward  
"With Historia's death, her bloodline comes to an end. In her place we will crown Eren Yeager"  
The council erupted in argument. A titan couldn't be their leader. The soon seemed to realise that for many years a titan had indeed been and arguments died down.  
"You here all know the truth, that the coordinate had manipulated the minds of the people. Eren currently possesses it, this makes him uniquely equipped to fill this position"  
The council turned to face the teen, he showed no sign of warmth and they shuddered under his cold gaze.  
"Tomorrow it will be announced Eren will be crowned, with Humanity's Strongest by his side"  
The council was still bitter and digesting the information. No one wanted to kneel before the boy.  
"These are Historia's wishes, they will be fulfilled"  
Hanji hoped the use of Historia's name would push them over, she watched as one nodding man turned to two. No one kneeled, but no one objected.   
"You may leave now"  
Levi's voice cut through the room and he took a certain delight watching the council turn and leave.  
"That goes for all of you, not from the Survey Corps"  
The few people who had entered at the back of the room seemed less than impressed but still filed out until Hanji, Reni and Viren, and squad Levi remained. They wasted little time in coming up to where Eren and Levi sat.  
"So it's true... Eren's really going to be king?"  
Mikasa's voice was full of sadness and confusion. Her brother was moving further away from her again.  
"Yes, for the time it's necessary. At least until Zeke has died and we have found some way to deal with the Marley threat"  
Hanji glanced around the room before sliding a syringe from her pocket, closing the gap she walked up and took Eren's arm into her hand, before sliding the needle into the vein in his elbow. It took a few moments but Eren's eyes fluttered and he slumped back.  
"What did you do? What did you just give him?"  
Mikasa voiced the same questions Levi was about to  
"Don't worry it won't hurt him, zero after effects I promise..."  
Levi glared at her, not impressed with her answer at all  
"He'll just be a sleep for a few hours, it'll give us time to settle into Historia's... your chambers"  
Levi rolled his eyes and stood from the throne, he already hated being here and there was no way he'd be able to keep his tongue when dealing with the babbling idiots that formed the council. He moved over and hefted Eren into his arms. They'd more than likely have to pass strangers so his performance needed to be perfect.  
"Hanji I hope you know the way..."  
Hanji nodded and began walking to the back of the room, pushing past the tapestries that hung there, she ran her fingers over the wall until the caught on a small almost invisible latch and upon pressing it the door swung open.  
"This corridor leads directly to the royal chambers"  
Levi eyed it dubiously, there was nothing comforting in its cold darkness. Still Hanji walked on and he could only follow.  
He felt suffocated the second the door closed behind him, a rising terror bubbled in his chest and his breaths fell in pants, he scolded himself at the panic, he and Eren weren't alone, they were trapped. If anyone noticed they said nothing.  
He almost walked into Hanji when came to a stop  
"One sec... I need to find the latch on this side"  
Levi struggled to breathe, his head growing dizzy and Eren seemed to grow even heavier.  
Finally the door swung open to reveal Historia's very neat and organised room, everything had been selected so carefully. Practical yet beautiful. Levi immediately scrunched his nose at it and pushed past Hanji to collapse down on the bed with Eren in his lap.  
"Levi..."  
Levi knew Hanji was about to ask him if he was alright, all he could do was shake his head and try and focus on breathing again.  
"Right, the first thing we need to do is sweep this room and make sure we aren't being spied on"  
Hanji was clearly diverting their attention from him and he was grateful. He slid himself from under Eren and laid his mate out on the bed. Armin came over and handed him Viren, while Mikasa set Reni down. The toddler's eyes were wide as looked around the room. The only noise in the room was coming from Reni, he ran around trying to take in everything while the squad checked over the room. The only place they couldn't check was the bed, Levi gave Jean permission to move Eren. Hanji stripped the bed and checked the mattress. When she was done she laid the sheets out in a way that would have once made Levi cringe.  
"Alright, we're clear here for now"  
Jean laid Eren down and Levi placed Viren beside him, before sitting on the edge of the bed holding Viren  
"Right Hanji, what the fuck did you drug Eren with and why..."  
Hanji hummed  
"It's something I've been working on for a while... basically it contained an agent to counteract the sedative and another agent so that Eren would be wide awake but unable to move"  
Levi snarled  
"Yes before you say it I'm sure Zeke would have used it on Eren at some point... but, we have to move carefully. You yourself said you'd seen both Dina and Bertholt"  
"That still doesn't give you the right to keep him drugged"  
"Yes Levi, because we are totally in the right position to have him shift again..."  
Mikasa shuffled uncomfortably and Armin looked away.  
"How about you cut the bullshit and just tell us why we're here. Historia's alive why not parade her around"  
Hanji glared at him and Levi didn't care. He was so over secrets.  
"Wait... Historia's alive?"  
Jean's question made Levi want to get up and deck him, was that not what he just said?  
"Yes... and now Hanji is going to tell us all what's been going on in that head of hers"  
Thrusting her hand into her jacket Hanji drew out 6 identical syringes  
"These contain Historia's blood"  
She stated it like it was completely obvious  
"I want to trigger Eren's memories using these"  
"Because Eren isn't struggling enough with what's going on in his head"  
Levi snipped back at her, Hanji opened her mouth but Armin cut her off  
"And what is that? For months we were left wondering what happened to Eren, only for him to show up pregnant... we are his best friends and neither of you have been honest about what's going on... not now... not before... even after we have to dig them out you wouldn't tell us and Levi locked him away... you expect us to follow you but you don't even trust us"  
Hanji looked at Levi and Levi looked at Eren   
"Fine. Eren was already pregnant when he left with Zeke, being pregnant stopped the headaches he was getting from the memories. He feared he was going to lose himself to them and begged me to kill him when it got too bad. Zeke tortured him, over and over, he knew Eren's past and I'm sure he would have found a way to use it against him. He broke Eren's mind, he left Ymir and Eren go with the hopes Eren would eat Historia. He did something so that when Eren, Ymir and Historia were together it would cause a reaction"  
Levi stared down at his feet. He didn't want to see their faces. He didn't want to see them blaming him for his failures  
"There was some explosive device in Ymir's chest, and that's what caused the cell collapse. And Eren went into labour. He was fine after Viren was born... for a little while at least... he said he'd had Viren's name picked out for months..."  
Levi brought his son up closer and buried his face against him. He was laying things bare and it fucking hurt  
"But then he snapped... he pushed begged me to keep Viren away from him... all I could do was listen to him until I finally passed out... you know what happened after that"  
Armin once again spoke up  
"No sir we don't... you locked him away once he woke up..."  
Hanji took control of the conversation now  
"Eren had been doing alright when he'd woken up... but Levi came to get me as that hadn't lasted long... he was howling in pain and agitated. I think it was because he hadn't been able to complete Zeke's mission and kill Historia... his body also wasn't healing... he'd suffered severe trauma... in fact he still wasn't completely healed until that transformation on the way here..."  
"Eren's mind is broken. He doesn't believe any of this is real. He doesn't believe that he'd free from Zeke and he doesn't even realise about Viren most of the time. In his head we are hallucinations. He wakes up time and doesn't remember anything that's happened... so you never really know what he's going to be like..."  
Mikasa let out a sob and buried her face into Armin's neck  
"I wanted to keep him sedated but Levi wouldn't allow it, instead he locked Eren away to deal with it alone, the only times I saw him was to bring food and change Eren's dressings"  
"So now you know... does it help? Does it help to know Eren is so broken and I can't fix him"  
Mikasa let out a small gasp and Armin pulled her closer. Behind them Jean had his fists clenched, furious that Eren was one again suffering and Sasha was standing next to Connie, chewing on something she'd found to eat in the room  
"Hanji, if Eren's so broken, he won't be able to even pretend to be normal... why bring him here? Why drug him and put him on display?"  
Sasha was now throwing in on the conversation  
"Well actually that's where Historia's blood comes into it, we know you need to be of royal blood to use the coordinate properly, so my intention is to inject Eren with these"  
Sasha wrinkled her nose and Levi bit his lip. Really out of everything she could, do she went with this?  
"Eren was suffering before Zeke tampered with his head, I'm hoping that her blood will focus his mind on the memories of Royal family instead of Zeke..."  
The room went quiet and Levi supposed she had a point, it was better than Eren being scared and convinced he was hallucinating  
"Hanji you can't..."  
Mikasa's words were cut off by Levi  
"Do it..."  
Levi could feel everyone's eyes on him  
"Hanji just do it..."  
"Levi... I..."  
"Hanji do it now... if it can help do it..."  
Hanji moved over so she was now next to Levi, he raised his head to look at her and she nodded at him. She didn't know what else to do. His eyes were red from the tears that ran silently down his face.   
Taking Eren's arm she slid the needle in a pushed Historia's blood into Eren's veins.  
Everyone was holding their breath, but nothing happened Eren didn't move at all, instead he slept on silently.

"Hanji..."  
"It's alright Levi... it needs to work through his system..."  
She moved back away from the bed  
"Alright everyone I'll show you to the room we'll be using..."  
None of them moved, no one wanted to leave Eren  
"Guys... it's literally next door"  
Still no one moved. Hanji walked over and opened the wardrobe against the wall just past the bed. Sliding everything aside she disappeared from view   
Connie was the first to move, nervously peeking into the open cupboard  
"Who this place is a labyrinth"  
"Yeah I didn't believe it when Historia told me, apparently she found it by accident"  
Levi didn't move from Eren's side. But everyone else moved towards Hanji's voice.  
The room was sparsely decorated and much cleaner than Hanji had expected. It would need a little work but seeing no one seemed to know about it, it would be perfect for them.  
"Mikasa and Armin you can use this room if you would like, now Levi's told you what's going on with Eren I'm sure he'd be grateful for the help, especially with Viren and Reni"  
The two teens quickly agreed  
"Everyone else out rooms are down the hall, mine is on the other side of this one, and the three of you are in the room after that... we need to adjourn for tonight, or it'll lead to suspicions..."  
They nodded, leaving Mikasa and Armin to organise their own bedding.  
Hanji lead them to the door  
"Levi, I'll come back later to check on Eren, Mikasa and Armin are just in there if you need them"  
Levi didn't reply. He was so very tired.  
He forced himself to his feet to inspect the wardrobe. The two teens seemed busy and oblivious to him so he left them to work.


	37. 36

Eren was standing in a garden, the likes of which could he'd never seen. Flowers in every colour bloomed so brilliantly like tiny stars in a green sky. He knew this was a dream, no place could exist like this in the world he knew.

In the middle of it all, a woman stood, clad in a soft white dress that carried an air of innocence. Her long brown hair hung in a loose braid over her shoulder, much like how his own mother had worn hers. He whimper at the memories assaulting his mind and fell to his knees, his fingers gripping desperately at his scalp, as if trying to tear the pain away. With wide and pained eyes he watched the woman approach, before she knelt down in front of him  
"Oh how you've suffered for all these fools, I've seen your life, I know your pain. For I am you and you are me"  
She pulled him close much like a mother would do to comfort her child. Her touch was so soft, so full of love, so full of regret.  
Eren closed his eyes, he breathed in her scent, she smelt like flowers and he supposed it was rather appropriate.  
"You have nothing to fear in this place Eren"  
He nodded as he loosened his fingers and slid his hands down to embrace her back.  
He knew this woman.  
This was the woman they called Ymir.  
"I never knew things would be this way... people weren't supposed to suffer like this... you shouldn't be suffering like this... we shouldn't be suffering like this..."  
She pulled away and cupped Eren's face in her hands  
"You keep forgetting... But it's all still here waiting for you... each flower here is something you've forgotten..."  
"Then how do I remember? How do I take back these memories?"  
"Pick a flower... all you need is to pick a flower and you'll remember..."  
Eren looked out at the carpet of flowers  
"I don't have time for this I need to remember now..."  
Ymir looked down at him, her eyes were so green like his own  
"You can't take it all at once... no one is that strong..."  
"I have to! I have to go back to them... I have to warn them!"  
Ymir took him by the hand and led him over to a tall tree  
"Everything to do with Zeke is here, contained in this tree, it's roots run deep into your brain... fell the tree and break its hold"  
"But how..."  
She raised a finger and pressed it to his lips  
"Eren you already have everything you need..."  
Looking down he realised he was dressed in his survey uniform, his manoeuvre gear sitting against his hips.  
He looked back up to find he was standing alone.  
Pulling his blades out he started to hack, over and over. Each blow was shallow and he seemed to get nowhere fast, but still he stuck.

Bit by bit he could remember more, his memories of Zeke becoming clearer and clearer. He realised the moment he'd broken, he realised the moment he'd begged Zeke to free him, the moment he'd betrayed his friends, the moment he'd agreed to work with Zeke and told him all he knew about each of them. He'd let Zeke into his mind, he'd let him plant the will to kill Historia. He fell to the knees sobbing. He'd chosen his own life over them all. Over his mate and children.

He felt hands cover his eyes and a body press up behind his  
"Eren there's a reason why the human mind forgets... you are only human after all"  
"But I betrayed them! I betrayed them all... I turned my back on my mate and children!"  
"Eren what you're remembering isn't everything... finish the job, slice down the tree..."  
She pulled him up from behind, her hands gripped his over the handles of his blades. Her arm moved with his as he cut through the remainder of the tree  
He was tied to a chair, photos of Levi and Reni were pinned to board in front of him.  
Zeke was whispering in his ear  
"Historia or your mate... the choice is yours... you either kill Historia or both!"  
"I did it... I chose to kill Historia to save them..."  
"You did Eren... I know you're confused, but you also know Historia is alive, your partner is alive and so are you sons... Eren trust in what you see when you awake"  
The garden around him faded into black. Ymir disappeared, though she'd never been there to begin. This time though he was dreaming about being back with Levi, back at HQ, his mate taking care of him and Viren and Reni. He didn't know what he was seeing but he knew enough to know they were memories.

*  
Levi watched as his omega tossed and turned in his sleep. It was still a long time until dawn and the children were safely sleeping.  
Levi watched every expression Eren was making, it was all he could do. They were still stuck in Capital waiting for Zeke's idiots to make their move. This also meant he was stuck still playing king, meeting with idiot officials everyday and being talked down to like he was a rich sheltered brat. Historia surely could have chosen better, hell trash from the street was more educated. He was tired of all the damn meetings and of Eren not waking. Whatever Historia's blood was doing to him had left him sleeping for 3 days now. Even Hanji hadn't been able to awaken him, but today Eren was more active, so that's why Levi was sitting and waiting, waiting for those green eyes to stare up at him.

His wait was rewarded, just on dawn Eren's eyes opened, his brat smiled at him, almost like his old self.  
"Eren...?"  
Eren blinked at him and Levi's heart dropped.  
"Le...vi... where are we?"  
Levi pushed himself up so he was gazing at Eren rather than laying face to face.  
Eren couldn't work out why his alpha seemed so exhausted and why they were I a room he didn't know...  
"In Capital, you've been sleeping for days now..."  
Eren could tell Levi was picking his words carefully and his mind drifted back to Ymir. He needed to trust his eyes... he was safe?  
"Why are we here...? Where's Historia... Hanji pulled her away..."  
Levi stared at Eren, his heart pounding. This was the most sense Eren had made in weeks.  
"Eren... listen to me very carefully, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is...?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Give me a minute... it's a lot to remember... Ymir... I was with Ymir in a garden... she said I had to trust my eyes..."  
Levi sighed, Eren had been doing so well....  
"I told Zeke I'd kill Historia... Levi... I traded her life..."  
Levi's eyes went wide as tears spilt from Eren's, this was new. He hadn't heard this one before.  
"Zeke told me to chose... I chose you over her..."  
Eren reached out and drew Levi to him, he held him against him and buried his face against Levi's neck  
"I sold her life for yours... he said if I didn't choose you'd both die..."  
Levi couldn't help but wrap his arms around Eren.   
"Why hasn't Zeke acted yet? You said you saw Bertolt and Dina right..."  
Levi released Eren before gripping him by the shoulders, there was no way Eren could know that.   
"Eren you better not be fucking with me right now..."  
Levi's voice was barely above a whisper, talking more to himself than Eren.  
"I told you, I met Ymir in the garden... she helped..."  
"Eren you do realise Ymir isn't here... she's back at HQ"  
Eren shook his head  
"I mean Ymir, the first. The original. The god that Marley hates so much..."  
"You mean you saw her memories"  
Eren sighed, it wasn't Levi's fault he didn't understand.  
"Yes, well, no... kind of..."  
"Brat you aren't making any sense..."  
"Look... I know she was in my head, but it wasn't her memory... it was mine..."  
Levi groaned, Eren was making his head hurt.  
"Levi I feel like I've missed so much..."  
Levi nodded  
"You have... you have no idea..."  
"I also feel like I need to Thank You... for not giving up on me..."  
Levi felt tears form in his own eyes, it was too early in the morning for the deepness of this conversation and he was sure he'd wake to find it a dream, but for now he wanted to believe.   
"Brat I could never give up on you..."  
Eren nodded and snuggled close, breathing in Levi  
"Do you think Armin and Mikasa are awake?"  
"Nah... all four brats are fast asleep I'm sure of it..."  
"Good"  
Eren kissed Levi's neck and his hands started to roam. Levi was totally convinced he'd gone just as crazy Eren.  
"Eren we can't... this is all a dream..."  
Eren shoved Levi back and bit down on his lip   
"Don't... don't say that..."  
Eren closed his eyes and tried to focus on just breathing. This wasn't a dream, he was awake, Levi was awake.  
"Eren..."  
"Just... don't Levi..."

*  
Eren had pulled himself into a ball and Levi was sitting on the edge facing away from him when the four "brats" joined them. Reni immediately reaching for Eren when Armin set him on the bed.   
Eren looked up as the bed dipped, his arms immediately went out to his son, lifting him up before sitting him down in his lap, his small hands clutched at Eren and the omega began tickling him  
"Levi... is that safe..."  
Mikasa couldn't help but be scared for the small boy  
"Mikasa it's fine..."  
She jumped as Eren spoke, her gaze suspicious  
"Oh not you too... Levi seemed to think this is all a dream..."  
That's all it took for Mikasa to throw herself at her brother and nephew.   
"Eren...!"  
Eren awkwardly wrapped his arm around his now sobbing sister  
"So it worked... Historia's blood worked..."  
Armin was in awe.  
"Mikasa... can't breathe... and you're squashing Reni too..."  
Mikasa shook her head and Eren shot Armin a pleading look, his friend smiled before moving around the bed to guide Mikasa away.  
"Now... seeing Levi won't tell me everything I've missed, I don't suppose you want too..."  
"Hanji would be best..."  
"Hanji would be best for what..."  
Her voice cut through their conversation and they all jumped  
"Apparently whatever you did worked..."  
Eren beamed at her from the bed, Reni still holding on, determined not to let him go.  
Hanji broke into a broad smile as she reenacted Mikasa's earlier move and launched herself at him  
"Eren!!!! You have no idea!!!"  
"That's because no one will tell me anything..."  
Hanji nodded, not letting go.  
"Right, all of you out. I need to talk to Eren..."  
Eren felt Levi move  
"Pass me Viren, I'll feed him and you can take Reni for now..."  
Hanji released him and reached for Reni, the boy gripped Eren harder and let out a loud cry.  
"I don't think he wants to leave..."  
Levi sighed as he reached for Reni  
"Leave him, he won't understand..."  
"Eren... this is hardly a conversation to have in front of him"  
Eren flinched as Levi snapped at him  
"It's not like I don't know what happened for some of it... besides for him it's already been a small life time since I've been able to sit and talk or play with him..."  
"Do whatever the hell you want..."  
Levi snarled and stalked from the room. Seriously did everyone really believe Eren was alright?  
Mikasa and Armin tried to call out to him but he marched into Hanji's room and slammed the door, angrily he kicked the desk chair across the room. The chair snapped and Levi glared at it. Fucking perfect.  
Sinking down on Hanji's bed he rested his face in his hands. He was supposed to be happy Eren was alright... he was supposed to be happy Eren was back to normal. But all he felt was confused. Surely if Eren met Ymir in his head, that just meant he was talking to himself... and Eren's mind had been his prisoner... so what was with all this talk of Historia and Zeke. It was something completely different again from Eren had said the first time and what Ymir... had said... Ymir and Ymir... oh great... that wasn't going to get old fast at all... he groaned in frustration. So Historia's had blood worked? Was that really it? Or was it this place?

He was still brooding over it all when Hanji returned.


	38. 37

"Hanji it's been bad hadn't it?"  
After everyone had left, Hanji was positioned herself so she was now seated on the bed facing Eren. Viren was now feeding contently and Reni was sitting there staring at Eren, Hanji couldn't remember the last time the small boy seemed so happy.  
"Yeah Eren... it really has..."  
"Levi tried to do it all by himself didn't he?"  
"Yes... he wouldn't let anyone near you, if he didn't need my help I'm sure I would have been shut out too..."  
Eren nodded  
"I'm surprised you could tell though... you haven't been awake very long from what I can gather..."  
"I felt it as soon as I hugged him, he's lost so much weight and dropped a significant amount of muscle tone"  
"I noticed that too, well we all have... but you know Levi..."  
"Yeah... too stubborn and protective for his own good..."  
"Eren... I get the feeling something happened between you two this morning..."  
Eren fussed over Viren to give himself a few extra seconds to think  
"He didn't believe me... I could see it in his eyes... he wanted to, but he couldn't..."  
"In his defence Eren, none of us knew how truly bad it'd been for him... I've never seen him as broken... and now you wake up like everything's fine..."  
"Yeah... he said it was a dream..."  
Hanji scrubbed at her face. It was way too early for this with no form of caffeine.  
"Eren, I'll make you a deal. I will tell you all about what you did, if you tell me what you were trying to talk to Levi about this morning"  
Viren finished feeding and Hanji reached out to take him, but Eren shook his head. Right now he needed both his sons close to him.  
He took a few deep breaths. It all came out like some kind of word vomit, about meeting Ymir in his memories and the whole cutting down Zeke's tree thing. He knew he sounded crazy. He told her about crying in the garden and how Ymir had felt so real against his skin, about how he'd chosen to kill Historia over Levi, and then how the dream shifted, how he could see everything unfolding before his eyes, like he was awake but trapped in his own body, unable to stop or change anything"  
Hanji listened. She didn't know what to say. Obviously Historia's blood had changed something. It was the only new variable, the only thing likely to affect Eren's mental health... well that and the location, but she was sure Eren would have responded to the castle... but then again she had had Levi drug him. She cursed herself, she should have tested the blood beforehand.

True to her word she told Eren everything that had happened since he'd returned. She told him about Ymir had told her about Eren's memories and Zeke's torture, about the explosion and him not healing. She told him about how he'd snapped and screamed until she'd drugged him, how she and Levi had fought over it as she'd wanted to keep him sedated. How she'd planned to use him as bait here for Zeke and that they already knew Bertolt and Dina were in the city..." she laid almost everything bare.  
If she was honest she expected more out of Eren other than a few nods here and there. It was frustrating and part of her could understand why Levi felt like this was a dream. He was handling everything way too well.  
"Eren, if you feel up for it, I want to give you another dose of Historia's blood"  
"Do it"  
Once again she'd expected more, that's why she'd said it. Eren hadn't even hesitated for a second. She wondered if he was trying to make up for choosing Levi over Historia.  
"I don't know what effect it'll have on you..."  
"Hanji I don't care. You say I've been out of my mind for weeks and now that I'm finally back in control of my own thoughts... you act like that's even worse, if it helped provide any information at all, then that's all that matters"  
Hanji frowned at the teen. She already had the blood on her, she didn't trust leaving it in her room.  
Slowly and purposefully she pulled out the syringe. Her moves slightly exaggerated so as to give Eren the chance to raise questions or protest.  
"Remember I don't know how this will work, for all I know it could make you worse..."  
"And for all you know it could help keep me sane..."  
Eren readjusted Reni in his lap so he could stick his arm out behind him. This way Hanji could inject him without his son seeing. She hated to think of Eren being so broken he hadn't been able to take care of his boys.  
She slid the cap off and held the needle against his arm, pausing to give him one last questioning look. Eren's gaze was full of determination and she slid the needle under his skin before and pressed down.  
Eren didn't even flinch as Hanji continued to stare into his eyes. She swore she could see something happening in them but couldn't put her finger on what. Sliding the needle out again she slipped the syringe into her pocket. She'd love to get a look at a sample of Eren's blood right now, she'd love to know what interactions were happening.

Eren yawned widely, his eyes began to slide shut and Hanji reached out to take Viren before the omega slumped back. Reni began to cry and Viren soon joined him. Gently she soothed Viren first and laid him down next to Eren before pulling Reni into her lap. The toddler didn't want to let Eren go and she felt mean for trying to move him. No she'd have to get Levi... actually it'd be better to have Mikasa and Armin take the children, Levi would be required in meetings later. Despite the fact Eren was the one who held the coordinate the council didn't seem terribly keen on having an omega as a ruler, they seemed to think it was much better to discuss their concerns with an alpha.  
Sticking her head out the door she looked down the corridor, Mikasa and Armin hadn't wandered far at all. Quietly she called them down and asked them to take the children into their room and to keep the door closed for now. She watched them carefully as they walked back into the room. Mikasa was clearly struggling with the fact that Eren was once again asleep, but still she gently gathered Reni into her arms while Armin to Viren. She waited until they'd both settled before closing the wardrobe door.  
She examined Eren not that the room was empty. Other than a slightly elevated heart rate he seemed to be doing fine. She wondered if he'd sleep as long as he had after his first dose. She wondered if maybe she should have held off, or maybe she should take the opportunity to spread some rumours about Eren's sleeping state.  
Leaving the teen she walked back to her own room to prepare before going to find Levi.

*  
The alpha on her bed was clearly annoyed, the half destroyed chair further confirmed that fact. He looked like he was about to explode and she closed the door firmly behind her before leaning against it.  
"Go on Levi. I'll tell you what I know, If you tell me what you know"  
The grumpy alpha glared at her and sighed deeply  
"This isn't right..."  
Levi let his thoughts flow from his mouth. Someone so broken doesn't just magically snap back to reality and something else had to be going on. Hanji didn't bother interrupting him. She'd just had the same conversation with Eren. So she stood there and listened until Levi's words finally ran dry. She didn't like the final point he'd made. Zeke had wanted Eren to come in contact with Historia's blood. True he wanted him to eat her and regain full control of the coordinate, but eating her meant Eren would consume her whole... blood included. It wasn't that Hanji hadn't considered this, but she just didn't see how Zeke could orchestrate the whole thing, it wasn't like he could plan for Eren to not consume Historia, go insane and then receive an injection of Historia's blood. Maybe she'd been a bit too hasty about her plan but she honestly believed this was the best course of action at the moment. Naturally, however she didn't voice an opinion on Levi's musings. Instead she merely told him to go check on Eren, that he'd fallen back to sleep. She'd save the blood thing for after his meeting or the council might just be wiped out again.

*  
Levi had entered the room not knowing what to expect. Hanji may have said Eren was asleep, but did that mean a natural sleep or a Hanji induced sleep. When the door swung open a different problem was presented.  
Eren wasn't there.  
Levi spun around the room, before tearing open the wardrobe and the door to the connected room. Mikasa and Armin both jumped but said nothing as he spun round, after not seeing Eren there.  
He marched back to Hanji's room and threw the door open, Hanji jumped in clear surprise  
"I don't know what you did, but he's gone"  
He watched the woman as she snapped into command mode, pushing past him she strode back to the room she'd left Eren sleeping in.   
"He's not with Mikasa and Armin, I checked there before coming to you"  
Hanji spun around the room slowly. Nothing seemed out of place.  
"You take the corridor outside and I'll take the one to the throne room"  
The look on Levi's face said he wanted to object, but he turned and walked out the open door before he did. It was unnerving to think of Levi being scared of the dark. Perhaps becoming human hadn't agreed with him as much as she'd thought.

Hanji moved to the hidden door and opened it. She took a deep breath before plunging into the darkness. She kept her pace brisk as she moved through the thin space and before long she'd reached the other door.  
Opening the door she could hear nothing so pushed forward from behind the tapestry. Eren wasn't in the room and there was no sign that he had been.  
Closing the door behind her she walked through the room, giving everything a thorough once over. Nothing. She pushed onwards out through the main door used by the guests. The soldiers stationed at the door looked at her in mild surprise   
"Has anyone passed through here this morning?"  
The two men looked at each other before shaking their heads  
"No one... well no one other than you"  
Hanji nodded curtly and returned back to the throne room, before taking the passage back to Levi and Eren's chambers.  
Levi hadn't returned and she didn't like the fact she hadn't found any trace of Eren. Opening the connecting door to Mikasa and Armin she informed them she needed them to wait in here longer than expected, before waving off their curious questions.

*  
Eren knew he was dreaming, there was no other way he'd be walking with Ymir like he was at the moment, if he hadn't been.  
The woman glowed in the inky darkness that surrounded them, he didn't know where she was leading him, only that the compulsion he felt to followed threatened to tear him apart if he didn't.  
As he walked he tried to notice the details around him, the things that sat on the edge of the darkness. It was a fruitless effort, instead he found his eyes repeatedly drawn back to Ymir's form.   
"Careful Eren, mind your step"  
She smiled so sweetly as she guided him down now. It seemed like a spiral staircase, serving to plunge them further into the dark. He wondered if he should feel panic, he'd been scared of the dark for such a long time now  
"You have nothing to fear here Eren"  
Eren nodded before remembering she was purely a memory and he was taking advice from himself.  
He had no idea how long they descended for, it could have been minutes to a normal person, but if asked he would have said hours.

Finally, they stopped and a gentle light filled his senses. He had no way to explain what he was looking at, words failed him completely. It was like a giant stone statue of Ymir, carved from smooth white marble, it was a stark difference when compared to the rough stone walls that encased the dome shaped room.  
Ymir released his hand and crossed to the statue, she laid both hands against the stone and placed her ear to it, like listening for a heartbeat  
"Eren what would you do if I told you time flowed differently for everyone. For me only a minutes passed, for you an hour, but for those outside this dream it's already been a full day..."  
Eren scrunched his nose  
"I suppose it's completely possible... it's been a long time since anything in my own head truly made sense..."  
"Out of those who came before you I think you are honestly my favourite, your will uncorrupted by the will of the first king. You want peace but know that the walls need to fall, you want people to know the truth but don't know how to proceed. You want to protect even when it leaves you broken... if only you'd inherited this power earlier, so many people would have been saved... so many people wouldn't have been made to suffer due to man's foolishness..."  
"You can say all these things but I can't use the coordinate to its full potential... I don't carry the royal blood..."  
"Yes but at the moment you do... you let Hanji inject you remember..."  
It was so weird for him to hear Ymir talking about Hanji, even it was him talking to himself.  
"Then tell me what to do... tell me how to end this all!"  
"Eren, you already have everything you need... all that's left is to wake up"  
It was like the moment someone claps in your face unexpectedly. Eren was jerked into full consciousness.  
He blinked slowly realising everything was glowing softly. He knew this technology, they had it in Marley, the lights that still made no sense to him. He shivered realising how cold the room was, his breath misting each time he exhaled. The once beautiful statue of Ymir laid broken, the pieces piled together haphazardly.  
Eren walked towards it trying to ignore the way his toes burnt against the cold stone.  
His fingers brushed over the broken statue, in line where Ymir's hips would have been. In the centre of the statue there was a canister, his fingers shaking as he pulled it free. Sliding the top off he peered inside. It seemed like some form of document, he couldn't read it here, the light wasn't strong enough.  
The canister shook in his fingers, they were so red and numb touching the metal hurt. Still he curled his fingers tighter around the tube and turned towards where he knew the steps lay.

*  
Levi was nearing a total implosion, 24 fucking hours and no Eren. They'd done the best they could at searching the castle from top to bottom, but it was very likely they'd missed hidden passages.  
Hanji had found him staring at the bed she'd left Eren in hours before. In the time between returning from the throne room, leaving to search for Levi and coming back to check in Mikasa and Armin, he'd finally returned. The alpha hadn't even noticed her approaching. His fists were clenched and his eyes glaring holes through the bed.

When she'd touched him the alpha had snapped, shoving her harshly before storming off.

*  
Eren felt like he'd been walking up the stairs for hours now. They were just as dark and cold as they had been in his dream and he wondered he was going to explain this one. Levi would no doubt be furious, probably thinking He'd once again been taken, or even worse that he'd run off on purpose. He wondered how much time had really passed, if Ymir had indeed been correct about it being a day... no matter how he looked at it, he couldn't see it having been that long. Though the coldness in his body certainly did seem to point to extended exposure. All he wanted at this point was a hot shower and to know what was in the metal canister.  
When Eren finally reached the top of the stairs he was at a loss of what to do, a seemingly solid wall stood in front of him and it took more than a few minutes until his fingers brushed against a depression of some kind, pressing down he heard a small click and the wall smoothly away. Given the had no other choice he took a large step forward and came face to face with yet another wall. He heard the wall behind him slide closed and he used to his hands to guide himself in the dark space. Both left and right seemed to lead away from his current position. Taking a random guess he turned left and began to walk, one hand firmly against the wall so he wouldn't trip or some to an abrupt stop.  
Even with his hand out he still nearly walked into the wall, his body was numb and he was exhausted, he hadn't walked this much in a long, long time. Sliding his hand from the wall beside him to the one in front of him he felt around for a depression, like with the door at the top of the stairs. Locating it he pressed down and it swung open for him.  
He blinked at the harshness of the brightness burning his eyes. Apparently he was back in the bedroom he was sharing with Levi. His alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.  
"Levi..."  
Eren stumbled slightly as he stepped forward. He was so exhausted and still freezing cold.  
"Eren...!"  
Levi jumped up and rushed to pull him close, Eren slumped into his hold  
"Where have you been? You've been missing for hours!"  
Levi sounded both concerned and angered  
"I had a dream..."  
Eren could feel Levi tense, his skin was finally warming up in Levi's embrace.  
"You had a dream so you just took off!"  
Levi was angry now. Did Eren really care so little for them all, did he not care how much they'd worried over his disappearance. Letting go of Eren he move away.  
"Levi... it wasn't like that!"  
Eren trembled, staying upright was getting harder by the second, he forced himself forward and flopped down onto the bed. The canister dropped from the bed and onto the floor with a small thud.  
"Shit..."  
Eren rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached down for it. It didn't seem to have been damaged.  
"What's that?"  
Oh, so now Levi was interested.  
"I'm not sure... Ymir led me to it"  
Levi groaned loudly and Eren snuggled into the blankets  
"Eren..."  
"Levi don't... I don't know how to explain it... she's in my head, I know it's all a dream but still..."  
"So you took off at the words of a woman who's been dead for centuries..."  
"I did not take off... it was more like sleep walking. I didn't do it on purpose and I don't even where I was... only that this was waiting for me when I woke up..."  
Eren kept his face against the blankets, he was struggling to stay awake, scared to make Levi angrier. He waved the canister and felt it pulled from his hand  
"Before you ask I don't know what's inside, I couldn't see inside properly... did you know this place has the same lighting as Marley..."  
Levi was sure that made sense to Eren, but it made none to him. Instead Levi slid the lid off and frowned at the paper inside.  
Sitting on the bed next to Eren he rolled out the paper. It seemed to be something do with Ymir, but Levi couldn't make heads or tails of the diagrams and writing.  
"I'll take it Hanji, maybe she'll be able to make some sense of it all"  
Eren nodded tiredly  
"Levi I really didn't mean to just up and leave... I thought it was all a dream until I woke up... I'm sorry I made to worry..."  
"Go to sleep Eren, you look exhausted"  
"Don't let me wander off again..."  
Eren fell asleep where he was and Levi rerolled the paper and slid it back into canister, it caught slightly on the edge and tore. Levi sighed. He wanted to throw the stupid thing against the wall. He curled it tighter and reslid it in.  
He looked at Eren sleeping on the bed. His hair was full of cobwebs and clothes smeared with dust. He needed to sit down and have a serious talk with his omega. Eren couldn't keep showing up like nothing was wrong, and this business with Ymir. He wished he'd never heard the name, he cursed Grisha for ever leaving the key to Eren.

Still when he looked at Eren all he wanted to do was hold him close and never let him go. He'd known things would never be easy but this was all too insane for words.


	39. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... I may slightly love Zeke. Not for what he's done but for how fucked in the head he is

Zeke couldn't help but pleased by how things had fallen into place. Eren may not have killed Historia, but he was now seated on the throne.

The boy had been so fierce in the beginning, but it wasn't like he hadn't had the means to soon break him. For all his bravado the mere threat of killing his mate had left him like putty in his hands. Marley had a great many technologies that the idiots inside the walls didn't and Eren had been so fun to break.  
Day after day his scientists had messed with the teens brain, each time Eren was electro-shocked it sent a small thrill through him. If only Grisha could see him now. He almost wished he hadn't broken Eren's mind, purely for the pleasure it would be to do it all over again. Is brother so loving, so full of hope for the future, reduced to a screaming mess jumping at shadows, hell it almost made him hard.

As Zeke stood in the castle courtyard waiting on his daily report, he was wondering if his wayward brother had finally reappear, though if he hadn't it wasn't like Zeke's plan would be majorly affected anyone. No one from the survey corps knew all the faces of the castles usual staff, and it's been months since Historia and Levi had vetted them. It was almost a joke how many of Zeke's men now worked inside the castle, for all her planning Hanji had turned out to be incredibly stupid. Hell she'd even dosed Eren with royal blood, it was like she'd forgotten that he too had the same blood in his veins as Historia, that fact alone had been Dina's only redeeming quality. He sighed deeply and gazed upwards, if asked he'd swear black and blue the air here was stale, filled with ignorance and stupidity.

The woman he'd been waiting for finally appeared, she smiled such a sweet shy smile that it made him want to vomit. If it wasn't for her usefulness she would be dead in the gutter, rotting with the replaced castle staff. He said nothing as he listened to her report. Apparently Eren was back, but hadn't been able to tell them where he'd been, he'd brought back some document with him that had left Hanji extremely excited. When she was done he dismissed her coldly.

It didn't matter what Hanji had found, at the end of the day Eren's strings were still connected to his fingertips, still his marionette to move as he needed. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day. He'd send Bertolt and Dina in, he almost wished he'd be there to see it, but while they'd be entertaining Squad Levi, he'd be entertaining Eren. As soon as Eren saw him all his efforts would pay off, Eren would unleash the coordinate even if he didn't mean too. Everyone in the city would know the truth. He could almost smell the panic and hysteria.

Yes tomorrow would be a good day.


	40. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an edited version of this, where I have for the most part corrected my errors, but in my defence, I did write this on my phone and we all know how fun iPhones can be with words >.<
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qOWUmGaGdloMN66fPNTCeXpFi5dwFO469ZeB960pzTA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> my intention is to go through and update each chapter :) so please bear with me xx

Hanji was so excited her words all blended into each other. It seemed Eren was right about the document being important. It was some kind of guide to using the coordinate properly. For as happy as she had been, Levi had been miserable. He'd known once Eren knew he'd want to make use of it straight away and Levi wouldn't be able to stop him.  
Mikasa and Armin were with the children in Hanji's room so that Hanji and Levi could meet in complete privacy. Levi refused to leave Eren sleeping alone, he feared the omega would wander off and not return. Hanji shared his fears, though she couldn't say that Eren's wanderings hadn't proved useful. With this things would start moving again, with this they'd retake part of the world. Naturally she was prepared for the outcry and shock that would follow, but the people would all finally know why hundreds of thousands had died. People would finally see the titans for what they really were.  
As Eren shifted in his sleep, she smiled broadly at him, she could barely sit still. Tomorrow they'd act, tomorrow they'd act before Zeke could. She could understand Levi's scepticism, and also his fears but that was only because he didn't see the hope Eren would be sharing with the world.  
"Levi, he'll be alright... you know he will be..."  
Levi looked up at her, it was physically painful seeing how she shone.  
"Hanji... we can't let him do this..."  
"But Levi it's all we've wanted, the truth for everyone and we know how to use the coordinate completely now..."  
"Yes, because of some super convenient document that no one found, despite it having been here since the castle was built..."  
His tone was irritated  
"Levi... once Eren does this, do you not realise how free he'll truly be. He won't be suffering alone, he'll have the support of all of us and all the people living trapped inside these walls"  
"Hanji he's never been suffering alone"  
Levi snapped at her and Hanji sighed. Levi knew exactly what she meant  
"Think of it, a world where Reni and Viren will grow up knowing the truth, the possibilities and opportunities it will open for them"  
"GET OUT!"  
Levi snapped. He'd had enough. She had no right playing that card. His children's lives weren't part of the game she wanted to play.   
Hanji hummed and gathered her things  
"Bring Eren to me when he wakes up. That's an order Levi"  
Levi's glare intensified. How fucking dare she.  
"Levi. Did you hear me?"  
"Yes. Now get the fuck out!"  
He wanted nothing more than to march into Hanji's room and take his sons back, but knew he was no good to them until he'd calmed down. Stalking across the room he stopped next to the window. Before he even realised he'd done it he'd punched into the brick beside the frame. He welcomed the pain like a long lost friend.  
Life was fucked. He never should have agreed to accept Eren into the Survey Corps. If he hadn't he wouldn't be feeling like this right now. If he hadn't his life would still be the same as it'd been before. Everyday would be the same, the soothingness of monotony. The teen had turned his world upside down. No he should never have fallen in love with Eren Yeager.  
A small sob fell from his lips, he continued to punch the stone over and over, not caring about the damage to his hand.  
Eren had never asked to be made into a titan. He'd never asked to be turned into the thing he'd despised the most. He'd never asked to be kicked in the guts over and over. Levi wondered if they would have met under normal circumstances. Given the first time Eren had gone into battle he'd first lost his leg and then his arm before being swallowed Levi supposed not. What had they done to deserve this?  
Eren had heard the soft sobs that fell from Levi's lips and a repeated soft thud. It's taken him a moment to realise what it was before he pushed himself out of bed and staggered to Levi. His alpha was falling apart and he was to blame. The smell of blood brought tears to his eyes and he roughly grabbed Levi behind, pulling the shorter man to his chest.  
"Levi?"  
His alpha didn't even fight back and Eren realised he had no fight left.  
"Eren you should go. Hanji wanted you"  
Levi gripped Eren's arms and broke the hold. He didn't turn around, instead he stood there with his hands clenched on each side.  
"Levi?"  
"GET OUT!"  
For the second time Levi found himself yelling those words.  
"Not until you tell me what's going on"  
"Eren I can't do this anymore. I love you, I really do... but I can't do this anymore. I've fought for you for so long and always at the first chance you get you're willing to just go off and sacrifice yourself. I was a fool for thinking you cared"  
The words cut through Levi's heart, he didn't even know why he was saying any of it. He didn't know why he wanted to drag Eren down into the depths of his despair. He loved Eren, he loved him and he loved their children. He was just so tired. He knew Eren would agree with Hanji. He'd always loved Eren's stubbornness and he knew he was being selfish wanting Eren to chose him over the truth.  
"Levi.. I don't understand..."  
"Just get out..."  
This time Levi didn't yell, instead it cracked as he forced the words out. His whole body shook with the effort it took not to fall to his knees.   
He heard the steps as Eren moved away. The quiet opening of the door and closing. He finally fell to his knees with its soft click. He tried to tell himself he'd never wanted a mate, he never thought he'd fall the teen. He'd been there purely for Reni. But the teens strength had gotten under his skin, the way Eren tried so hard. The way he fought and pushed for what he'd believed in and always put others first. All the things he'd loved so much in him, he now hated. He wanted to be selfish like the world had been. But now it was too late, and he was so very tired.  
He pushed himself off up and stripped his clothes. He couldn't even care the bed was dirtied from the dust that had clung to Eren. Climbing into bed he pulled Eren's pillow to him chest and sobbed. He'd done the right thing! But god it'd hurt.

*  
Eren brushed the tears from his eyes. He couldn't understand Levi's words at all and his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his ears. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream until his throat bled. He wanted to force Levi into submission, force him to talk, force him to explain. But Levi said he didn't want him and deep down Eren couldn't blame him. He was so very broken and he'd broken Levi as well. He deserved no happiness for taking away humanity's strongest.  
They'd been right all along. He was a monster. They should have caged him away. Kept him underground, locked in chains until he'd died. The room span and he sank down against the wall. He could laugh at how right they'd all been about him. He was a joke. A failure as an omega, a failure as a mate, a failure as a mother to his sons, a failure as a brother, a failure as a soldier. What had he even been fighting for? To avenge his mother? Because yeah, he'd totally done that. Dina still lived, and he'd done nothing. And he'd even caused the death of so many friends. Erwin. If it wasn't for him Levi would still have his best friend.  
He wiped at the tears that wouldn't stop angrily. He had no right to cry. A monster had no feelings. That's right. He'd forgotten what it was like to feel so numb. Pushing himself up against the wall all he squared his shoulders. Whatever Hanji wanted he'd do. He was a monster and monsters had no rights.

*  
Hanji jumped at the knock on the door. She was pouring over the document one more time in preparation for her talk to Eren. She frowned. It hadn't been that long since she'd left Levi with the sleeping teen and wondered if Levi had woke him up.  
Her frown only deepened when she opened the door to Eren. His eyes were slightly red and his face neutral. His body language screamed at her to keep away and she knew something was drastically wrong. Moving over to the desk, she rolled up the document and cast a glance at her bed. Armin, Viren, Reni and Mikasa were all asleep on it. She'd insisted the teens needed a good night's sleep in preparation for tomorrow. She didn't want to have this conversation with Eren here, it's supposed to have been in his room, with Levi listening. But that seemed out of the question now.  
Moving to the door she watched as Eren stepped back to give her space to walk out. She wondered if this had something to do with where he'd gone, if Levi had ripped into him over it. She wanted to ask but Eren was practically screaming at her not to, so she didn't.  
So she walked, Eren slightly behind her and neither talking. That's how the two of them came to be alone in the bell tower. The highest place in the castle. The whole city lay at their feet. All the citizens they'd fought so hard to protect. All the families that had been affected by this stupid war they'd known nothing about. People who would live and die without her ever seeing them. This world was cruel.  
As Eren sat on the edge of the ledge with his feet hanging over Hanji wondered if this place had been such a good idea. All it'd take would be one move and he could quite possibly die. All it took was enough damage to the back of a titan's neck to kill them, something she was sure Eren would suffer from the fall.  
"Levi said you needed to see me..."  
Eren's voice was completely devoid of emotion, Hanji couldn't help but wonder if he'd regressed.  
"That I did. Levi was supposed to be with you..."  
"He needed rest..."  
Again, no emotion at all.  
"Alright. It's about tomorrow's mission and the document you discovered. Can you tell me more about where you found it"  
Eren shook his head and drew one leg up before wrapping his arms around it and resting his chin on his knee.  
"Ymir guided me there. It was her memory, her memory of her statue, I doubt I could find the staircase again though. It led off the one connected to our room, if that help"  
Hanji nodded, if Eren kept talking then maybe he'd slip and tell her what's wrong   
"And the canister?"  
"When I woke from my dreams Ymir's statue was broken, the canister was in the middle of it. She told me I already had everything I needed..."  
"That's right. Even with all of Grisha's notes not everything made sense to me. Marley's hatred just seemed too extreme. This piece of paper fills in the final gaps for me and tomorrow I would like for you to active the coordinate"  
Eren scrunched his face  
"Hanji I don't think I can"  
"Eren it was all in this... it seems that the coordinate can do a great many things beyond controlling titans and memory manipulation... but tomorrow, tomorrow I want to put things in motion before Zeke can. It's way too obvious that something is wrong, he had something up his sleeve"  
"Yeah that was supposed to be me remember. He wanted me on the throne and here I am..."  
"But nothing Zeke has done had made any sense..."  
"Zeke knows exactly what he's doing. If you think you're ahead of him, you've already lost. Hanji it's honestly terrifying how far ahead he has planned for"  
"But you said Ymir helped you with your memories..."  
"And Zeke probably planned for that too. Dina was royal blood remember and even though I remember what happened now doesn't mean he didn't plan for it"  
"And that's why we should act now. Strike on our own..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Zeke's not someone that will ever work with..."  
"The let's use the coordinate. Let's tell the people the truth and put the future in their hands. Zeke can't out think everyone in the city Eren"  
"I wouldn't put it past him..."  
"Eren when I met you, you were scared but you burnt fierce with determination. You've faced everything life had thrown at you. Hell you were tortured into insanity only to be find a way back... why give up now when we are so close...?"  
"I'm just so tired Hanji. It feels like this will never end. I miss who I used to be but when I try to claw at the memory of me... it only hurts people. I can't change what happened. I can't undo the past"  
"No Eren you can't, but you can change the future, will you at least listen to me?"  
Eren nodded but didn't turn to look at her. He was so tired. He'd wanted better life for them all, and this is how it's turned out. He may as well humour Hanji.  
The two stayed there all night, Hanji explained everything she'd read in the document as well as her own theories on each part. By the end of it Eren's brain was working in overdrive. He said nothing as Hanji spoke for hours on end. Sometimes his mind would wander back to Levi and he wondered if Levi was so mad because he knew Eren would agree to this.  
Hanji fell silent as the sun slowly rose above the horizon  
"Eren... it's time..."  
Eren nodded and stood, he wobbled dangerously before finally standing straight. He still didn't know what Hanji expected of him. He had zero confidence it would work.

*  
She'd told him he didn't have to shift and to close his eyes. Pulling out Historia's blood she injected the 3 vials she had left into him at once. Eren's eyes widened and tears began to fall. The assault of memories was painful. The will of the first begged him not to, the madness of those who'd followed laughed in his brain. Mocking his weakness until Ymir finally appeared, still smiling the same smile. It was like she was taking control of him and he gave himself over to the sensation. If anyone knew what to do it was her. If Eren was to describe what he felt while she consumed him it would be like waves in a lake, ripping away as if a stone had been dropped. His mind was so full of things and he was sure if not for Ymir he wouldn't have been able to weather it.  
To Hanji it felt like her mind was being invaded, she couldn't fight the feeling. She could only lay there as people she'd never met and places she'd never seen filled her mind. She didn't realise she'd collapsed, she didn't realise she couldn't move. Her mind was so full it was painful and whimpers fell from her parted lips. The truth hurt.  
Eren had no idea how long he stood there. Once again Ymir had stripped away his concept of time. In his mind he saw kingdoms come and kingdoms fall. The emotions he felt had no name and he couldn't stop them flowing from him. Everything was being laid bare and Eren slipped further inside himself as Ymir filled him. More and more of his past slipped away, and more of Ymir shone through. The world had once been so beautiful, so advance. Things Eren couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams flashed before his eyes and even though he shouldn't, he could comprehend it all.  
There was more to the world than their island and the mainland. More than the oceans and wars.  
The basic laws they held as universal truths were breaking apart and Eren wondered if he was breaking too. It was his last conscious thought before all that was Ymir swallowed him.


	41. 40

In the castle only 4 woke that morning. One teen, 2 young children and one damaged alpha.

It'd been Reni's cries that had awoken Mikasa, she found the boy squirming and trying to struggle from Armin's hold.   
"Armin... Armin?!"  
She'd reached out and shook her friend but he gave no indication of responding. Sitting up she pulled his arms away from Reni and the small boy crawled free. Mikasa frowned at the way Armin's body was tensed, Armin had never been particularly strong, but the way he'd held Reni said otherwise. 

With Reni free she once again tried to rouse him, but no matter what she did, he slept on. Something was wrong.

Gathering Viren to her chest and positioning Reni on her hip, she slipped from Hanji's room. She knocked lightly and somewhat awkwardly before opening the door to the room Levi and Eren were sharing. Immediately she frowned. Her brother wasn't there and Levi was sleeping. Placing Viren and Reni down on the bed she moved over and shook the alpha. Immediately one had came up and shoved we away, she winced at dried blood she'd caught a glimpse of  
"Levi... Levi's something's wrong!"  
The alpha grumble angrily. He was so not in the mood for her antics.  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure Hanji can handle it, now go away"  
Mikasa frowned, he was supposed to be a soldier, shouldn't he care?  
"She's not here and neither is Eren!"  
Levi sat up so he could stare her in the eyes  
"I fail to see how that is any of my concern. Now leave my children and get out!"  
Even with the glare Levi was shooting at her, Mikasa didn't back down  
"Eren is your mate! How can you say it's none of your concern?!"  
"He and Hanji went off together... Wherever they are they're fine..."  
Mikasa couldn't believe Levi's attitude.  
"Fine. Stay here and wallow in your self loathing ways. I'm taking the children and going to find Eren!"  
Mikasa stepped towards Viren and Levi growled  
"I said leave my children. Go find Eren on your own"

Mikasa was torn. Levi wasn't acting like he cared for Eren at all and Reni was already curled up half on top of him.   
She took a deep breath and walked towards the door  
"Seeing you seem to care so much, there's something wrong with Armin too. He won't wake up. But I guess he means nothing either"  
She slammed the door behind, and then winced. She probably just scared Viren and Reni, but she was so mad at Levi. If he wouldn't help maybe the others would.

Walking down the corridor, she stopped in front of their door. She didn't bother knocking, instead opened it and stepped inside. Just like Armin, her friends were sleeping. Moving to each one, she found them all to be just as tense as Armin had been. This wasn't normal. She knew she should report this back to Levi, but given his attitude... well... she was better off alone.

Mikasa tried to think about this all rationally, but found herself coming back to Zeke over and over again. But surely if Zeke was behind this, it made no sense to leave the 4 of them unscathed. The only thing they had in common was the blood of the Ackermans, but that shouldn't mean anything... 

Methodically she began to search the castle from the ground floor up. Everyone she came across was just like Armin. All of them sleeping. She tugged on her scarf, it was scary. She could yell and scream as much as she pleased but no one would reply.

*  
While Mikasa was off doing whatever she wanted, Levi was crawling out of bed. Reni had begun crying when Mikasa had slammed the door and Viren had started as well. Gathering Viren to his chest, he pushed his feet into his boots. Standing up he held one arm out to Reni and the small boy launched himself at him, grabbing Levi around the waist. Slipping his arm under, Levi lifted Reni up off the bed.

Showers. They all needed a shower. Real life could wait until after that.

*  
Mikasa jogged through the hallways now. She didn't bother checking for anyone anymore. Her mind was set on finding Levi and explaining the situation to him. Even if he was going to be an arse about Eren, hopefully the fact everyone here was affected would spur him into action. 

She found him still in his room. The bed had been stripped and it was obvious all three males had recently showered. She bit back the rant on the tip of her tongue.  
"Sir! Whatever has affected Armin, had affected the whole castle. We are the only ones awake!"  
She stood in salute and called Levi "sir", she felt like she was dealing with a child, but she needed him to actually listen to her. Instead he looked at her like she'd gone crazy.  
"How can they all be asleep, Ackerman?"  
"I don't know sir, but they are. I found no sign of Eren or Hanji"  
Mikasa watched carefully for any facial tick at their names. Nothing.  
"I'm sure wherever they are they are fine..."  
"So you're telling me you don't care about your friend or your mate. You don't care a whole castle full of people, other than us, have been affected by something!"  
Venom dripped from her words.  
"Mikasa, I'm too tired to care. As for Eren, I'm sure Hanji is with him and he's probably waiting until he can yet again go sacrifice himself"  
Mikasa crossed the room and slapped the alpha hard. He snarled and shoved her back until she hit the wall.  
Mikasa fought against him, her nails cutting into his skin. The alphas eyes were just about glowing.  
"What do you mean! What's Eren doing!"  
Levi let out a laugh and let her go. Her legs shook, but she forced herself to stand tall.  
"Hanji was having Eren activate the coordinate today"  
Levi sounded like he'd just told the funniest joke in the world. Mikasa was less than amused  
"You let him do what!"  
She screamed and launched herself at the alpha, shoving him to ground. Levi didn't fight. He just sat there with his head hung. Mikasa stared down and realised something was very wrong  
"Your bonding mark... its gone... what did you do!"  
Levi raised a hand to his neck and rubbed over the spot where the mark should be. Standing he crossed to the look into the mirror. Sure enough no mark. He wondered what he should feel. He'd felt nothing in particular, but now with the mark gone, his tie to Eren was gone too.  
"Stay here!"  
He snapped at Mikasa and stormed across the room, his thoughts were in a mess. He'd ended it with Eren last night, had his brat done something stupid? No. He had no right to call Eren his anything now. He headed upwards. The higher he was the further he'd be able to see.

*  
Levi climbed the steps to the bell tower with increasing dread. He had no idea what he was supposed to say if he did come across Eren. And Hanji would probably lecture him over everything too. He was too old and too tired for lectures. He'd make it easy for Eren. He'd take their children and raise them, while Eren through himself into whatever self sacrificing scheme he wanted. Obviously that meant more to Eren than their family did.

Almost immediately he spotted Hanji and Eren, both laying unconscious. He squatted down and examined Hanji first. Her body was stiff and she seemed to be sleeping deeply.

His fingers shook as he reached for Eren. The teen was laying face down and it was clear the mark was gone from his neck also. Immediately Levi's alpha was enraged. It screamed at him to mark and claim the teen again. That no one else could have Eren. Levi forced the feelings back. This wasn't the time or place for it.

Rolling Eren onto his back, Levi cupped the teens face in his hands. Unlike everyone else, Eren's body was relaxed and he seemed truly peaceful. Still it was his job to find out what happened and Eren was the only one with all the answers.  
He shook the teens shoulders.  
"Oi! Eren!"

The teens eyelashes fluttered and Levi held his breath. He wanted nothing more than to see Eren's beautiful green eyes, but at the same time, that meant a conversation he wasn't ready for.  
"Oi! Wake up brat!"  
Eren's eyes finally opened and a large smile came across his lips. Levi shuddered as a chill ran down his spine.  
"You're... you're not Eren..."

Immediately he let the strangers face go.   
"Very good, Levi Ackerman... but Eren is in here..."  
Levi clenched his fists  
"Who are you! Given Eren back to me!"  
Not Eren laughed.   
"Why would I? You threw him away... after all he suffered, you turned your back on him. Humans are weak like that after all"  
Levi opened his mouth, but was promptly silenced  
"It's no good trying to deny it. I can see everything Eren remembers. I can feel his pain... Eren's on here and he doesn't want to see you..."

Levi watched the teen stand. His eyes trailed on it his every move  
"So who are you?"  
"Ymir of course... I've waited so long to return to this world... and to think it took someone outside of my bloodline to do it..."  
"That's bullshit..."  
"Think about it Levi, what are we if not the thoughts and memories inside our minds..."  
"You used him! You used him for this!?"

Ymir moved further away to gaze out over the city.  
"Used is such a harsh word. If anyone used him, it was most certainly you. No, I helped Eren unlock his full potential... and now I'm awake, I'll be dealing with my children... I can feel them you know. I know where each of them is at this moment..."  
Levi spat in disgust. Ymir was crazy.  
"You may no understand, but how would you feel if the whole word suffered at the hands of Viren and Reni. Would you still love them? Would you still want the best for them? What would you do?"  
Levi wanted to say he'd still love them, after all they were part of him, but that meant agreeing with point Ymir was trying to make.

Ymir turned away from the city and moved towards him. Levi hated the way Eren's eyes stared at him, with someone else behind them.  
"He really did love you, you were his whole world..."  
Ymir smiled so sadly, and Levi's world went black.


	42. 41

Ymir could feel them, she could feel the missing parts of her calling. Almost like children calling for their mother.

Confidently she strode through the castle, no one would oppose her, they all slept... well almost all of them, but she was confident she could deal with Mikasa. She had Eren's memories, she had Eren's body, she was certain if the situation called for it she could bluff her way out of it.

According to Eren's memories, Mikasa, Armin and the children should be in Hanjis room, so that's where she headed first. She knocked lightly before opening the door. Eren's annoying sister wasn't there, but Armin was. Walking over she sat on the edge of the bed, she truly wished there was another way. She brushed the teens blonde fringe from his face, he looked so very young and innocent. It was always the innocents that suffered the most in war and until the Marley threat was completely neutralised, this was war.

The boy stiffened as she placed her hands on his chest. Her fingers spread and the tips gripped against the boys shirt. She was saddened for Eren, glad the boy was locked deep inside himself, he shouldn't have to see this. The boys began to melt under her touch as the two began to fuse. Armin's mouth was now open, as if screaming a silent scream. Ymir knew he wouldn't wake. No one affected would wake, not until tomorrow at the earliest.

It was a shame they hand to die,  
so she could return to power. But if everything went smoothly things would turn out alright in the end.

She cast one more look down at where Armin had been laying, not trace of the boy remained now, it was like he'd never existed. 

*  
No one stopped her leaving. If anyone was awake to see they would have been terrified. Titans had filed into the city, all of them drawn to her. She stared at them in pity, so many lives ruined and she couldn't even given them their lives back.

As she moved through the city they followed behind. She could feel her "children" calling, two close by. She walked through the streets letting herself be drawn to them. Rounding a corner two men stood in front of her. The beast part of her and the colossal part. 

"Finally, you've awaken..."

Ymir glared at the man talking to her. She knew him from Eren's memories. This man was Zeke. She felt disgust that part of her was held by him, unlike with Eren she would not regret consuming him at all. Her feelings were the same when it came to the one named Bertholt. No, she couldn't forgive anyone who harmed Eren. 

Zeke seemed so very happy and she wondered if he knew he was about it die. She wondered if he would have lived a better life if he'd known. Raising her hand she bit down hard, her form different from Eren's usual, given the fact she now had the blood of the armoured running through her. Both Zeke and Bertholt knelt before her, so sma and pathetic. She could easily crush them both now, all it would take would be one step.

Instead she knelt down, forcing both men to climb into her hand. They both seemed so in awe, like the thing they'd desperately longed and hoped for was now within their reach. She stretched her mouth into a smile and stood, both men were still smiling as she closed her hand and squeezed. Abnormal person would have been crushed, but their powers prevented that, still the move left their bodies broken and blood oozed over her hand. Raising them both to her mouth, she started by first decapitating them with her teeth, warm blood dribbled down her throats and bones crunched as she ground down. One bite to decapitate, the rest of the body was slowly chewed. It didn't matter to her they were now dead and becoming one with her. They didn't deserve kindness, even dead.

She swayed as their memories invaded her mind. The things these men had done, made her shudder in revolt. Armin's memories hadn't been pure, but the teen was practically a saint in comparison. The power of the titans was never meant to be used they way they had, she could only hope the memories of the next two wouldn't be as bad. Everything was her fault.

She stayed shifted as she moved through the city, the titans continued to follow and she found the gate open, this was probably the work of Zeke she thought in disgust. She stood and waited until the last titan had passed through before sealing the gate with the same stone as the walls. She was loathe to do it and the power she wielded was nothing compared to the power, the one called "Annie" wielded.

She cast her eyes across the fields across her, it seemed every titan had heard her call. She stared at them calmly before ordering them to start feeding on each other. For all the disgust the scene brought, it soon faded away. Titan after titan devoured each other, before falling and dissolving. 

Ymir could stand to watch, she left them to it. Whoever survived would seek her out. 

As Zeke and Bertholt dissolved completely into her system her form once again changed, her agility and stamina increasing. She started towards her last two pieces.

*  
Ymir watched as Historia slept. She knew what was coming and could feel Ymir Fritz growing closer and closer. Her fingers shook as she took the door key from Historia, she paused to brush the hair from her girlfriends face. She truly wished she'd had the chance to marry her. She truly wished she didn't have to say goodbye... tears formed in her eyes as she did. She forced herself out the door and up the stairs. This had been her fate since she'd eaten Marcel, but she'd still chose to eat him a hundred time over, if it meant she could meet and fall in love with Historia every time.

Ymir felt the ground beneath her rumble, Annie was awake, Annie would be feeling the pull too. She wondered what the woman thought. She'd often wondered if Annie dreamed in her cocoon, and if she did what kind of world was inside her mind.

Ymir could do nothing but wait, she stood in front of the gates, it wasn't long before Annie joined her, the two women sat waiting in silence. 

They watched the sun grow low in the sky, Ymir's heart was pounding, but she knew their was no point in running. You can't run from your fate. 

*  
The titan that appeared in front of her seemed like a mismatched mess. She'd always envisioned the the woman she was named after, would be somewhat graceful and beautiful. Both of which this titan wasn't. She could see Eren's form for the most part and it broke her heart to know he was gone. He'd fought so hard and wound up hurt over and over. It was hardly fair that no one would know his final sacrifice. 

Well no one apart from Levi and Mikasa, Reni and Viren were too young, they'd never know how much Eren loved and treasured them. Tears welled in her eyes and she watched as Ymir Fritz shifted to human. Eren, all she could see was Eren. 

As Ymir came to the two women, she pulled them close. It wasn't that she cared for Annie in the slightest, but she was part of her, and there had been times she'd been on good terms with Eren. She didn't deserve a merciful death like Armin, but she also didn't deserve a death like Zeke and Bertholt's. she held them close and they began to fuse and she began to absorb them into herself. She felt truly bad for the woman named Ymir, Eren carried such fond memories of her and she was in love with one of Ymir's own blood. 

Ymir Fritz felt her own tears begin to form, this wasn't at all how things were supposed to be, once again she reminded herself that once she was whole things would change.

*  
In Marley the government had gone into panic mode. They hadn't heard from the Paradis Island installations all day and all efforts to contact them, were met with silence. 

Even by ship it would still take a couple of days before reinforcements would reach the island, even then they had no idea what their troops would be walking into.

*  
Ymir Fritz was now reunited with the missing parts of her soul. She once again had full control over the worlds titans, but that didn't mean that she could stop the production of the titans. But now mankind would be able to take the future into their own hands. There were only so many more titans, that Marley could make. The organic material that had gifted her with these powers wouldn't last forever. But soon that wouldn't matter. She had one more thing to do.

*  
Ymir travelled. She travelled to the point closest to Marley. She wanted nothing more than to slaughter them for their years of misguided attacks. But spilling more blood wouldn't resolve anything. 

Everyone who met or so her along the way forgot about her immediately. The use of the coordinate saw to that. She hated the idea of tampering even more with people's memories, but still it came in handy. She found herself board on a Marley warship, that was transferring back the troops from Paradis. They were shackled and branded as traitors. They knew the truth now, they knew how misguided their government was and that didn't sit well superiors. 

Arriving in Marley she marvelled at how different it was to Paradis, Zeke's memories did it no justice.

Still she wondered what the future would be like. She'd picked Marley not to alter their memories, but for the memories she'd inherited from Eren, but mainly from Grisha Yeager. One memory struck her more and stood clearly in her mind.

The memory of Eren Kruger. The memory of the man telling Grisha to help Mikasa and Armin. 

She wondered how many times history had repeated until this point. There was no other way that the man could know those names. And he'd impacted on Grisha, enough for the man to name his son after him. Even as a child their physical similarities couldn't be denied.

*  
She felt the world spin around her as the hands of time moved backwards. Back to the time when Eren Kruger had been born. This was the one power she had completely for her self and would be found in no history books.

It's taken days to track down the child. His eyes were brown and she saw nothing of Eren in the boy at all, but still she had decided. With the use of the coordinate the parents welcomed her in, even trusting her with their child and it had been jokingly easy to fulfil her plan.

Where she had absorbed the parts of her, this time it was reversed and she was dissolving into Eren's tiny form. The boy would grow and the timeline would proceed the same, only this time when the power was passed onto Eren Yeager, the boy would carry the full power of her. She'd wait and lurk in his memories, slowly guiding him towards his future. She truly that this time he and Levi would find their happiness.

That night when Eren Kruger opened his eyes, they shone so green, but his parents didn't even realise they'd once been brown.


	43. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there's still more to come,  
> Also I'll be fixing this chapter up when I've actually had some sleep and can brain xxxxx

*  
"Eren, wake up!"

Eren stirred, casting his gaze over the rippling green grass. He felt like he'd been dreaming for a long time, it wasn't a pleasant dream and he didn't even realise he had tears in his eyes, that was until Mikasa pointed it out.

His heart felt like it's been torn out. He'd lost something, something very important, still he forced himself to follow Mikasa. 

He loved his sister dearly, but there were times she babied him too much. He had his own dreams, after all, all his life he'd dreamt of a world outside the walls. He followed her home, the two smiling and joking. He wondered if she knew that the dream from earlier hadn't been the first time he'd had it. 

Sometimes at night, since he was young, he'd awaken. Unable to breathe, completely paralysed. Something screaming at him that he needed to find him. In his dreams he could never see the man's face, he always faced away. It didn't matter how many times Eren reached out for him, his finger always just fell short, the tips would brush the mans green cloak and Eren would wake with a start.

Every time he'd see the wings of freedom. The person he was so desperately searching for was in the Scouting Corps.

After he'd realised that, he'd made it his mission to always watch their departures and arrivals, he thought he maybe once caught a glimpse of the man from his dreams, but he was never sure. Each time however ,he found himself always seeking out the man they called "Humanities Strongest". 

Eren could only hope that one day he'd be able to stand side by side with that man and the man from his dreams.

*  
When the titans had attacked and his mother killed, Eren had been in shock, but at the same time, a weird sense of déjà vu gripped him. Like he'd experienced all of this before.

As soon as he'd been able to join the military he had. He threw himself into it completely, something inside guiding him, telling him he was on the right path.

But it wasn't until Trost he finally found the man of his dreams. He'd known it as soon as he was face to face. 

Never in his life did he think he'd present as an omega, never did he realise that his fated mate would be Humanities Strongest, he could only wonder briefly if the alpha felt the same way before passing out. He was beyond exhausted and he was burning from the heat. 

He'd never wanted anything so badly, as he had Captain Levi.

*  
His body was still shaking with fever when he awoke, completely confused what was going on. His senses filled with a need to be mated and his brain was fuzzy. 

"Don't move..."  
He felt a hand lay across his forehead, it was wonderful and cool.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared into the most beautiful set he'd ever seen. They were so grey, they bordered silver and Eren felt like he could see his whole life story being played out to him. This man would be his, be his everything. They'd become bonded and have children. 

He breathed in deeply, the alpha smelt so good, so comforting. Rich and earthy in contrast to the sweetness of his scent. He pushed up, pushing his lips against the alphas. The man didn't fight as Eren deepened the kiss.

"Alpha..."  
He practically moaned into the mans mouth. He'd only just met him and yet he wanted him so badly.

"Shhh... brat...."  
The alphas hands were tugging on his wrists, it took him a moment to realise he was in cuffs. There was a slight click as one released and then the alpha was leaning over him, soon freeing his other wrist.

Eren bucked his hips up, his mind was in a complete fog. Copious amounts of slick had begun to flow. with a growl, the alpha torn open his shirt and Eren whimpered at the display of power. Eren's mind couldn't keep up as the alpha stripped him. 

He spread his legs to give the man easier access and was vaguely aware of heat and warmth of the alphas hands roaming his body.  
"Alpha..."  
The word came out as a whine and the alpha stopped his touches. Eren wanted to cry at the loss.

*  
"Fuck omega... what is it with you..."  
Levi had never felt like this before. All his life he'd felt like something was missing, right up until he set eyes upon this gorgeous omega. It was like he'd waited his whole life for the boy, which was ridiculous, he'd never wanted a mate before. He'd always been fine alone, he'd filled that hole with every titan he'd killed.

But this omega, he was making his head spin. All his reasoning was gone. He'd bond with this omega, love only this omega and protect him at all costs.

He tried to hold back, he really did, but his alpha was drooling at the meal in front of him.  
The blush across the omegas face, the way his eyes were blown wide with lust, the way the omegas legs shook as he held them open, presenting everything for Levi to see.

Levi wanted to taste him so badly. Settling between the teens thighs, he pressed kisses down them, stopping to lick and nip, the way Eren moaned... he had no words.

Finally Levi could taste his prize. His tongue licking at the leaking slick. He moaned as soon as the fluid hit his tongue, he'd never tasted anything so addictive. Eren whined, his hips begging to move, desperately fucking himself on Levi's tongue, his alphas fingers sliding inside, stretching and opening him. 

Levi slid back, his omega was stretched and his erection leaking precum. Levi stripped his own clothes, his own erection was just as red as Eren's and he needed to be inside him.

"Eren... "  
"Alpha..."  
Eren couldn't even form words, every part of his body was in overdrive. He could feel every nerve firing and all he wanted was this alpha.

He screamed as his alpha slid into him, his vision greying as he came. Never in his life had he ever felt so full. He wanted more. Surging up he pushed the alpha down to he could straddle his hips. Unashamed he began to fuck himself on Levi's erection. It never crossed his mind to feel any shame.

Levi couldn't last, his knot flared almost embarrassingly fast.  
"Yes! Yes! Alpha! Breed meeee!"  
The "me" of Eren's sentence was practically a scream as Eren came again. He could feel Levi's knot catching and the warmth of the alpha spilling into him.

As the two lovers came, both it hard. The rush from the bond triggering yet another orgasm. 

Imagines flashed through the pairs minds. A whole life they'd lead, a life of pain and suffering, yet moments of extreme happiness. Memories of sons they'd had and small kisses and touches. Fighting together and slaying titans. Memories of they're own suffering and both melted down crying.

It was a life they'd lead before, a life full of pain neither wanted and as they kissed, it was a silent promise that this time it would be different.

"Eren..."  
Levi's voice was thick with emotion, his eyes shining with tears, he pulled back enough to stare into Eren's eyes. They were truly amazing. His omega was amazing.  
"Eren... I can't believe... I can't believe I forgot about you..."  
The alpha buried his face against Eren's shoulder. He nuzzled in and let his tears fall. Last life they'd parted so painfully, but this time he would fight harder.

"In my dreams, all my life I saw you... but... I could never see your face..."  
Eren rubbed his face against Levi's head, his fingers gripping desperately into Levi's flesh.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't know Ymir would take over..."  
Levi shook his head  
"No one did..."

The two nuzzled and cuddled into each other, small kisses became hungry.

"I know we weren't really thinking just then, but... I'd like to..."  
Eren nodded and wriggled against Levi's knot, it'd mostly deflated and his alpha side out. Eren moved back, so his back was against the wall with his hips forward. Levi moved between Eren's thighs, the teen bent his legs and Levi slid his own under.

Gently Levi took Eren's face in his hands. He kissed the teens the beautiful parted lips, his kisses were light, but full of love. Eren's hands began to wander over his body, he was desperate to memories every inch with his finger tips.

Both of them wept, their fingers finally came to intertwine.  
"Levi..."  
"It's alright Eren... I'm here..."  
Very gently Levi lifted Eren up into his lap, he let the omega position himself and move down slowly, his mouth wide, and Levi leant in to bite his bottom lip. 

Both men moaned when Eren was fully seated on him. Unlike last time, their movements were slow, unrushed, both struggling to control their second natures, but both were determined to show their loved for each other. It'd been so many years, so many years and so many painful memories. None of that mattered now. This moment was all about them.

Eren rocked and moaned against Levi and the alpha watched enthralled, there would never be anyone as perfect or beautiful. Levi almost regretted when his knot began to swell. Almost until Eren came. The teens tears finally stopped and he fell forward against Levi, completely spent.  
"I love you..."  
Levi listened to the omega whisper it over and over. His throat so dry. He couldn't speak. His own orgasm had left him boneless, but he couldn't let Eren go. 

*  
The two were still intertwined when Erwin came down. Both laying facing each other, taking about how this life was different to the last. 

"Ah hem! What the hell do you think you are doing Levi!"  
Levi jumped slightly, but kept his arms around Eren.  
"Eren is my mate..."

Erwin let out a groan of disgust  
"He's a titan shifted Levi!"  
Levi snorted  
"Yeah... but he's also the one who's going to save us all..."  
"And you know that how... Levi they're going to have a fit when they find out!"  
"Erwin relax, I have a plan"

*  
It was three months later now. Eren and Levi were on a boat. Thanks to Eren's guidance, the Survey Corps was now headed to Marley. 

Eren had though Levi's plan would be a repeat of their last life, but instead, his alpha had stood before the court and laid everything bare. The truth about the world outside the walls and Marley's experiments.

They hadn't listened until Levi had brought up the truth of the Royal family had they started listening. Which lead to a party being formed and sent to the Paradis Coast.

With the help of Eren's reborn and complete titan powers, they'd been able to travel practically painlessly. Levi didn't like it, he feared Ymir, but Eren ensured him he couldn't feel her.

Things were different and the two mates had sworn things wouldn't turn out the same way. After this mission was over both intended to return to the ruins of the town where Reni had been born.

Right now Eren and Levi were both standing on the upper deck, Levi's arms around the omegas waist, his hands protectively covering Eren's small baby bump.  
Once this mission was completed, there'd be no need for an elite titan fighting squad. They would be opening trade with Marley, creating a new future. 

Bertholt, Reiner, Annie and Ymir were all also on this mission. They hadn't been able to explain the pull they'd felt towards Eren, since they first met. They'd listened to him, hesitant at first, but as he'd explained things that only they knew, they slowly accepted him.

The only problem is that Eren had never located the 6th part of Ymir Fritz. Eren, Annie, Ymir, Bertholt, Reiner and with the inclusion of Zeke that only made 6. In the memories Eren had, there was no clue to the 7th, but Eren couldn't help but wonder if that meant they'd already been consumed previously.


	44. 43

The port city they arrived in was nothing like the could have imagined. Soot clung to everything and smoke rose from every chimney. It did little to lift Eren's mood, still he knew the importance of this mission. He was trying to valiantly to hold it together, his knees were shaking and his right hand was firmly pressed to his mouth. Pregnancy and seasickness, had left him feeling completely drained. But even the two paled to the level of seasickness Armin had experienced, his blond friend hanging over the railing and repeatedly asking "why do you hate me?", to the sea, was something he wouldn't forget for a long time.

Eren swallowed down the bile, his throat was burning and his head hurting. There had supposed to be a Marley Military unit coming to collect them and take them to lodging for the night. No one said it, but they all suspected that this meant they'd be caged in a dungeon, until Marley was ready to talk.

Levi gripped his omega, gazing at the teen with concerned eyes. Even if Eren reassured him a thousand times, he'd still worry for his mate. Especially now, especially in enemy territory.

Hanji and Erwin moved to their side, Hanji's eyes couldn't have been any wider if she'd tried, but honestly, all except Levi and Eren were staring in shocked awe. 

*  
Even if they'd heard the story night after night, Eren was still asked repeatedly to repeat his words. The fact that only Levi and Eren knew what happened previously, made for long and tiring nights. The teen repeatedly repeating the story of Ymir Fritz, and the activation of the coordinate. He was also forced to repeatedly tell them that they only things he remembered, where the things he experienced as Eren and the small memories Ymir had seen fit to use to guide his life. Unlike in his previous life, Ymir acted as a valve, stopping him from becoming overwhelmed with memories, for this Eren was grateful, though he wished he knew what had happened with the 7th titan. It was completely plausible that it had been consumed already in that timeline and he wondered if it was currently housed by Marley, like Zeke was.

Levi and Eren had discussed at length the trigger for their memories, Eren felt that it was more than likely like a time delay bomb, triggered when the two bonded, by the chemical reactions. Even now the pair weren't sure how much of what they said was believed by their friends. 

*  
Olou moved toward Petra, stumbling slightly the man but down on his tongue tip. Unlike last time, the man didn't see Eren as a threat and didn't bother trying to imitate Levi. Petra had been heart broken, but Olou seemed to be grateful. With the pair being mated, that left Olou free to heal Petra's broken heart.

Neither Levi or Eren had wanted them to accompany the party, but Erwin had insisted. Something about safety in numbers. Still looking at them, all Eren could see was their deaths, it was like a bad movie on repeat and he'd woken up more than once, to the particular nightmare.

"So do we wait?"  
Trust Reiner to be impatient. Eren hummed and Levi pulled him closer. Dry land had helped to relieve his symptoms, but he was still exhausted.  
"There was supposed to be a Unit here, so there's little we can do. I don't want to do anything that would be construed as aggression on our part"  
Levi snorted and Erwin turned to him, his eyes brows raised, clearly waiting for Levi to voice his opinion  
"5 titan shifters and part of an elite squad... yep no aggression there"  
"Ah yes, but don't forget. I can actually control their titans to..."  
Levi smirked  
"See Erwin, nothing says hello like a little bit of brute force..."

Hanji disregarded the two men, her eyes wide at the craft that was passing lazily over the sky, towards a solid stone tower. She wanted so badly to tear it apart and find out how it worked.

"Eren, do you know the way to the military instillation we were supposed to be lead to?"  
Eren looked around, he was hoping something would suddenly leap out at him, instead all he could do was scrunch up his nose  
"No sorry..."  
"Alright, well we can't stand here all day, we do seem to be in the way here..."  
As if to prove his point the man walking past, him shot them a dirty glare.  
Levi glanced around the dirty dock, all of it was repulsive. In fact he hated this place. Part of it reminded him of the underground. Dirty tramps slept against the wall that separated the docks from the sprawling city, boxes lay broken and strewn between them and the occasional rat could be seen scurrying. It was all disgusting. He missed the freshness of the air back home. All he wanted right now was to be home with Eren. But at least Eren wasn't trying to do this all by himself. For that, Levi was truly grateful.

Moving away from ship they'd arrived on, the group walked towards the step on the left side of the barrier wall. Falling into a formation that saw Hanji and Erwin leading, followed by Reiner, Ymir, Anne and Bertholt. Levi and Eren after that and Mikasa and Armin. Petra, Olou and Gunther, bringing up the rear. The group were dressed in their Survey Uniforms, the wings of freedom proudly on display. It wouldn't be long until the who city would be talking about them.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Eren and Levi both caught sight of a familiar face. Levi snarled and Eren shivered, it didn't matter that this wasn't the same Zeke, who had tortured him. 

Given the close similarities of the timelines, Levi was sure the man in front of them was just as twisted and psychopathic. It'd be so much easier if Eren would let him slay the man right now, however for Eren's sake he wouldn't. Eren believed in this plan, in a future where the citizens would no longer fear the titans.

"You must be the Paradis Party, my name is Zeke Yeager, I am here to escort you to our Military Commander"  
Everyone stiffened at the name. Eren had explained briefly that Zeke was his older brother, but that's not what they stiffened at. Yes Eren had also explained her was a titan, but it was the clear mocking disgust covering the mans face. He held zero respect for them, it was almost like they were bugs and he was itching to step down on them.   
"Pleasure to meet you, I hope this meeting will usher in a new age for both our kingdoms"  
Erwin's voice was smooth, clearly determined to show Zeke, that he couldn't be pushed around.

Zeke was clearly not amused and Eren swore his older brother stood taller and straighter. He had to bite his lip at the action, a laugh threatened to bubble out. Seeing they were getting no where fast, Hanji broke the moment  
"Thank you for meeting us, if you would be so kind to lead us to our lodgings, we would like to freshen up, before our meeting"  
Zeke stared at her like he'd been insulted, but still spun around, two officers behind him motioned them forward.

Marley had spared no expense, the group was ushered onto the back of a wagon. They watched as people lined the streets to stare, but then again the group was staring back, with perhaps even more curiosity.

The streets were wide, the traffic an eclectic mix of horse drawn carts and cars. Eren only knew what they were from his memories of Grisha. He wasn't entirely sure if it was his fathers memories or if he'd read about them in his fathers journal.   
The shops here were completely different here as well. Fur coats and rich fabrics hung in the windows, bright jewels shone despite the city's sadness. Yes to Eren this place felt so sad. The smoke that hung in the air had all but stained the world grey, he felt pity for those who were stuck in this place.

Finally the cobbled stone road widened and two ornate gates prevented them from progressing further.

*  
The military building in front of them left them all a little nervous. From its tall sculpted stone pillars, to the moulding and edges around the windows and doors, everything was perfect, almost unnaturally so. 

Some buildings you look at and you can almost feel the warmth from them, this one seemed to the warmth from them, Eren for one felt himself shaking.

Still, as Zeke rejoined them, Eren found himself walking up the smooth stone steps and through the white door, into an almost disappointingly practical foyer. Crossing to the desk standing in the centre, Zeke stated, perhaps intentionally, over loudly who they were. Hush fell across the whole complex it seemed and Eren had to fight back the panic in his chest. Suddenly this all felt very wrong. He wanted to run. He wanted to take Levi's hand and drag his mate away, but instead Levi took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Eren wasn't alone. He wasn't alone with Zeke and things were going to stay that way.

"This is Hannah, she will be the one taking you through to your accomodations"  
The woman behind the desk blushed as Zeke said her name, but still pushed her chair back and hurried around to meet them. She extended her slim dainty hand toward Erwin and the man took it before shaking lightly.  
"Please follow me, we have rooms set aside for you in the lower barracks"  
Levi looked to Eren, and Eren rolled his eyes. The polite way of saying the dungeons.

The company made their way down stairs, Hannah seemed almost giddy to hear more from Erwin about them all. Hanji suspected the girl might have a crush on her friend, and that her friend was definitely going to make the most of it.


	45. 44

Hannah apologised profusely about their rooms. Hanji and Erwin would be sharing, Armin, Mikasa, Gunther, Olou and Petra in another one. Ymir, Reiner, Anne and Bertholt were to share the room across the corridor and Levi and Eren in a room just down the hall from them. Even though no one said, they'd all noticed the corridor came to a dead end and the gap at the end of the stairs clearly indicated that bars would be slid down, clearly locking them in.

This was confirmed after Hannah left and said bars slid into place. At least for cells they were furnished nicely. Each room opened into a shared bathroom and they would be free to move as they pleases between each room.

Levi immediately excused Eren and himself. He knew this was beginning to be too much for his omega and that the teen needed a break from their friends. Hanji and Erwin both seemed to understand without him having to explain and told them they'd let them know when they were sent for.

Eren immediately collapsed down on the single bed closest the bathroom door. He groaned in relief as Levi undid his boots and slipped his feet free  
"Hey... talk to me brat"  
Eren shook his head and closed his eyes. He needed a moment to gather his jumbled thoughts.  
Levi sighed  
"Move over then"  
Eren shifted over and Levi laid down next to him, his eyes staring up at the ceiling and hands resting on his stomach  
"Is it bad that I want to kill Zeke already..."  
Eren smiled, Levi's concern made him feel so warm  
"Not at all, but remember... this timelines different to ours, I could just make him kill himself..."  
Levi snorted  
"Now, now brat... we've already talked about this, you aren't to use your powers unless we are in danger...  
"Spoilsport"  
Eren grumbled, but he gently elbowed Levi's side, the teasing banter had helped to easy the panic in his chest.

The omega groaned before pushing himself up and off the bed. His legs were shaking as he forced himself into the bathroom. Levi didn't move, he'd gotten used to hearing Eren vomit by now, and his omega was always embarrassed at Levi seeing him like that. Instead he laid in bed and waited until Eren returned, he shifted to the wall and Eren laid in the spot he'd vacated. Rolling over he rested his head on Levi's chest and draped his arm loosely over Levi's waist, his alpha immediately intertwining their fingers.  
"Why don't you try get some sleep, I'll be here"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, I'm so tired... all I want is a hot shower and to sleep for like a week..."  
"And il let you do that when we get home, for now you'll just have to put up with me for a pillow and maybe a quick shower before our meeting"  
Eren's reply was mumbled, Levi smiled looking down at the top of Eren's head. They hadn't talked but he didn't want to push it. Eren had to be scared, he knew that for sure, hell he was scared for him too. He could have lived this whole life without seeing Zeke again and he would have given his life for Eren not to.

Levi must have dozed off too, as he awoke to Hanji squealing over them. Eren moaned and tried to curl up into his side and he wanted to let his mate sleep, but still he forced himself to sit up and gently shake the teen awake.  
"Hannah was just here, Zeke will be back for us shortly"  
Eren winced at Zeke's name. He'd been dreaming of what his brother had done to him, so perhaps it was for the best Hanji has awoken them.  
"I take it you two haven't had a chance to shower either, but they've brought us our things from the ship, so you can change clothes at least"  
Eren moved to the edge of the bed, a cold sweat was clinging uncomfortably to his skin.   
"Hanji, do you think Eren has time at least to rinse off? I'll organise our clothes while he showers"  
Hanji nodded and Levi scooted off the bed, giving his mates shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving with Hanji.

Eren went to stand, but a wave of dizziness had him back on the bed before he knew what was happening. He wondered if Levi knew his fears about the baby inside, he felt like he was cheating Reni and Viren, he desperately wanted to be happy over it all, but he was just so scared. He forced himself up again and walked into the bathroom.

The shower pressure was lousy, but the water was warm, he showered until Levi knocked on the door. Taking the hint he turned the shower off and wiped himself dry and the less than adequate towel. His hair was still dripping when he walked into the bedroom and he watched as Levi immediately glared over it.  
"On the bed brat, i'll towel it dry... though you should be old enough to do it yourself..."  
Eren smiled as he sat down, even though the fact his hair was still damp wasn't intentional, he loved these moments when Levi would fuss. His alpha was gentle and careful and Eren was just about moaning by the time Levi was done.

Eren sighed as he pulled on his new temporary uniform. The 5 shifters had been given tight fitting black clothes, they'd been modelled on Eren's memories of the Marley army garb.

Levi couldn't take his eyes off his omega. Naturally he thought Eren to be the most gorgeous person he'd ever met, but in the tight fitting tailored uniform... well he had no words. He wanted to tear them off him and ravage the boy until he couldn't walk straight for a month. He swallowed loudly and coughed slightly, his wounds caused Eren to jump. Fuck Levi had it bad for this brat.

Walking out the room, the pair found the rest of the group already assembled. All eyes were on Eren. Levi's alpha wanted to snarl and lock the boy away, he could see them all practically undressing the omega. Eren felt his face redden and he looked down at his feet, his stomach was begging to roll again and he was sure any moment he'd vomit all over them.

Anything remotely positive he'd been feeling was snuffed out as Zeke arrived. Eren swore it was like the man sucked all the warmth from the group.  
"Follow me, tonight's meeting will be an initial meet and greet ahead of the main meeting tomorrow"  
Zeke waited until the group had begun moving up the stairs before falling behind them. Eren could feel his eyes on him the whole time, it was only natural the man knew about him.

Once they'd reached the foyer, Hannah was there to meet them. She smiled as she took Erwin's arm, guiding the group through a door they hadn't noticed earlier. Once again all eyes were on them as they entered. It was the usual who's who, with everyone here thinking they were more important than the person next to them, yet playing nice and keeping up appearances. Levi felt a headache coming on, the second he laid eyes on them all.

It was a more than awkward as the group did the rounds. Levi never leaving Eren's side as his brat was forced to repeat over and over what Paradis was really like. They all had to pick their words carefully. To Marley, Ymir was the devil and even if she'd been forgotten by the residents inside the wall, Marley's hate was still strong. By the end of it all Eren was dizzy and exhausted. The food supplied had been nice enough, none eating until the Marley guests had first. Sasha would have been in heaven. But the smells of the food, alcohol and worse cigarettes had left Eren practically wrecked, Levi refused to let him walk unaided. The alpha would have preferred to just carry his mate, but Eren refused to show any kind of weakness, especially in front of Zeke. 

The second Levi's had shut the door, Eren had collapsed. His forehead was warm to Levi's touch. Gently Levi picked his unconscious mate up, Eren rousing in his arms.  
"It's alright brat, I've got you..."  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"God that room was awful... too many smells..."  
Levi could only nod and he began to strip Eren. Maybe tomorrow he'd get to strip his beautiful mate and ravish him, but tonight Eren was sleeping no matter what.  
"Levi... I want to shower..."  
Eren's voice was a whisper, he was desperately tired, but the smell of the room was still clinging to him.  
"Alright, give me a moment..."  
Levi moved from his omegas side, he knocked before opening the bathroom door, it was thankfully empty. Opening the door he stuck his head in and let the other know they'd be using the bathroom. Once they'd been notified he closed the connecting door and stripped his own clothes off. Leaving the shower running, he scooped Eren off the bed and carried him into the warm spray.  
"Can you stand?"  
Eren nodded and Levi set him on his feet. He swayed dangerously and Levi pulled him close. His omegas eyes were glassy and it seemed like he was developing a fever, he didn't mention it though, he didn't want Eren to worry.

Eren kept his eyes closed as he snuggled into Levi's neck, his alpha was gently washing him down, and Eren felt boneless at his touches. They were light and gentle, full of love, Levi was taking care to wash every inch of him clean and Eren felt spoilt. There was just something about the man who commanded so much respect, being so gentle that left Eren smiling.  
He sighed as Levi pushed him slightly back to begin washing his hair, he was damn near purring as his alphas strong fingers massaged his scalp. His alpha was really too good to him.

Levi smiled as he held Eren close, it gave him a thrill to know, that he'd be the only one to ever touch Eren like this. His omega was completely his. Alive, healthy, smiling, pregnant and hopeful. Gently he worked on Eren's hair, they only had soap but it would have to do, he didn't want his omega suffering due to his overly sensitive nose. One he was done he sank so his knees, his hands on Eren's stomach. He planted gentle kisses against his lovers skin, neither has been expecting Eren to fall pregnant so fast and Levi knew Eren wasn't as ok with it all as he appeared. Still that was something they'd talk about, Levi had a fair idea that Eren was feeling guilty over Reni and Viren, to be honest he was too.   
"Levi..."  
Eren whined at him and Levi looked up at him smiling  
"Time to get out brat?"  
His omega nodded down at him and Levi stood to give his own body a quick wash down, before turning the taps off. He watched as goosebumps erupted across Eren's skin, his poor omega instantly froze. Holding his arms Levi rubbed his hands up and down them to warm him before guiding him out of the bathroom.

Levi eyed the thin towels in disgust, seriously couldn't a place like Marley afford decent towels? He sat Eren on the edge of the bed to dry him, his omegas eyes wouldn't stay open, and Levi found the struggle adorable. Once Eren was dry he helped him under the covers, before drying himself off and sliding in behind this mate. Instantly Eren curled into his warmth and Levi slung his arm around the teens hip, his hand resting protectively over their child. He pressed a kiss to the back of Eren's neck and was rewarded with a soft snore, the omega already asleep. Levi lay there, listening to his mates steady breathing. His eyes finally drifted and he fell into a deep sleep.

*  
Hanji knocked lightly before entering, she hadn't expected to find only Levi in bed, that was until she heard the sound of Eren vomiting. She sighed in sympathy for that poor teen.  
"I brought you some clothes"  
She called out loud enough for Eren to hear her, she got no reply from him however and she cringed as she heard him retch again.  
"Tch! It'd be easier if you let us keep our things in here you know, I feel like a snot nosed shitty brat, having to rely on you to bring us clothes"  
Hanji hummed  
"Well we just figured we would try keep everything, you know... makes it easier for when they go through our stuff again"  
She beamed down at Levi and he glared up at her  
"Fine, fine! I'll see you two when Eren finally gets out the bathroom...!"  
She waved slightly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Levi was dressed by the time Eren finally emerged, his omega was pale and Levi could see the small beads of sweat on his mates brow.  
"You alright brat...?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, this pregnancy is totally kicking my arse"  
Levi nodded sympathetically   
"Hanji brought us our clothes... hopefully it won't be so bad today..."  
Eren nodded, he knew Levi was referring to the cigarette smoke and other odours from last night.

When Eren was finally dressed they both moved down to Hanji and Erwin's room.

All eyes were on them when they walked in, Mikasa frowned before casting Eren a concerned glance. He shook his head and moved to sit on the closest bed, next to Armin. Erwin moved to the centre of the room, a thick stack of papers in his hands, however he didn't get the chance to speak as a soft knock fell on the door. Levi being closest opened it, he smirked at the slightly disappointed look Hannah had on her face, it was obvious the woman had been hoping to see Erwin.  
"Sorry to intrude, they are ready upstairs for you..."  
Erwin looked down at the papers in his hand, he'd actually needed to explain the contents, there'd been some small details changed since the initial proposal. Still all he could was move forward and lead the party up the stairs.


	46. 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!  
> Please forgive me  
> I was reading this really goooooood fic on here...  
> Curse this site for having so many wonderful and talented writers xxx

The room last nights meet and greet had been, had been transformed. The tables that had lined the side, were now placed in a line across the room, with the officials seated behind them. Zeke wasn't seated, and Levi could almost see how much of a blow to the ego it was. Instead he was forced to stand behind the tables with the rest of the protective guard.

The 5 shifters moved forward, standing in front of their friends. Eren was positioned in the middle with Ymir and Annie on the left, Reiner and Bertholt on the right. All of the stood tall and in salute. They would show no fear, no matter how much the Marley officials wanted to glare.

"The Paradis Party Presenting!"  
Eren wanted to roll his eyes, the introduction was a little late given they were already standing in front of everyone.  
"What does the Eldian scum want from us, after all this time"  
Eren swallowed. Don't be afraid... don't be afraid...  
"Your ancestors slaughtered ours! Hundreds of thousands died in that war! Why should we be willing to open our borders to the likes of you!"  
Eren flinched at the weight of the mans words, given he was centred at the tables, Eren assumed this man to be the military leader. He wasn't completely sure on the details, but there was something there, niggling at the back of his brain.  
Erwin stepped forward  
"It has been over a hundred years since Paradis barricaded its self behind the walls, we too have suffered the deaths, at the hands of your mindless titans, with no idea why. It wasn't until a few months ago that we even learnt of Marley's existence"  
The scowl on the Marley commanders face, showed he didn't believe them at all.  
Erwin drew himself up, clearly preparing for his rebuttal. Instead Eren stepped forward. Don't be afraid... don't be afraid!

"My name is Eren Yeager, son of Grisha and Carla Yeager, and Zekes younger brother"  
Eyes shifted toward Zeke, but the man kept his face stoic. Levi wondered if he should step in, but then reminded himself that his brat could stand on his own two feet.  
"I am the current holder of the coordinate"

Eren's heart skipped a beat as all eyes narrowed in on him, and the various guardsmen around the room all pointed their guns his way. He almost wanted to laugh.  
"Titan scum!"  
One of the officials to the left of the military commander spat the words in his direction, this only caused Eren to smile  
"Yes, I'm the titan scum, obviously... I mean you have 5 out of the 7 titan shifters standing here in front of you, and that's the best you've got..."  
If Eren had been looking, he would have seen the smirk in Levi's face. Hell have no fury like an overly emotional omega.  
"What Eren means to say is..."  
Eren turned to Erwin and shot him a glare, the older man looked less than amused  
"I can speak for myself Commander"  
Levi almost snickered, fuck Erwin's going to be pissed later...  
"As I was saying. You preach of your hatred of Ymir, you call her a devil and yet, how many titans have you created... mindless killing machines, made from citizens of both our countries, released to kill us, people who didn't even know you existed, because of the mistakes made by a men long since dead... and we know already for fact you have your own titan shifters working for you. 2 if I'm not mistaken, that's provided you haven't had Zeke cannibalise the other..."  
Levi was seriously turned on watching Eren placing the Marley officials in their place.

Zeke stepped forward smiling  
"I assure you, the boy is confused..."  
The fact he was indeed a shifter, was limited knowledge within the military.  
"When a shifter is injured the wound will steam and heal... Zeke, I can see the knife you carry on your belt. If you really want to prove you're not a shifter, all you need to do is cut the palm of your hand..."  
Eren smirked, even if this Zeke hadn't been the one to torture him, seeing his older brother in such discomfort... well, it was a feeling e could get used to.  
"Look at this monster, look how he asks our own man to hurt himself, and what does he offer in return. Nothing. The whole of Eldian is just as corrupt and twisted..."  
"Zeke. Pass me your knife..."  
Eren stepped forward, the guns pointing at him were raised a little higher. Eren stretched his hand out and waited to be passed the knife.

*bang*

A single shot ran out, the guard who had fired was visibly distressed and shaking. His eyes impossibly wide in terror and small whimpers fell from his lips.

Eren stood there for a second before dropping to his knees. His fingers clawing at the wound on his chest as blood began to flow. Levi's snarl seemed to be magnified in the room, it cut through all the panic and desperate talk.  
"Levi, stop! It's fine! It's not his fault his government has lied to him..."  
Gentle wisps of steam began to form as Eren began to heal. The pain finally receded enough for him to stand. He forced himself up and began unbuttoning his jacket. The shirt beneath was soaked in blood and he soon stripped himself of it, standing shirtless before the gazing eyes.  
"See, as I said when a shifter is injured the wound will heal. I think being shot by one of your men is enough to warrant Zeke giving his palm a single cut..."  
Levi's alpha was still on edge. He wanted to tear the throat from the guardsmen.  
The Marley Military Commander said nothing, but the displeasure on his face was evident when the same man who had called Eren "titan scum", spoke up and urged Zeke to prove Eren wrong.  
Zeke didn't move. Things were fast deteriorating, this secret had been kept so as to keep the trust of his fellow officers.   
"Show him!"  
The man pushed his chair back, his words came out in a screech.  
"No, it's alright. He's more than made it evident, by his lack of action. So tell me again. If Marley despises titans so much, why the need to staff them, why the need to create them and more importantly why do you so desperately want coordinate?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious, Eldian decimated us and then forced us into a 100 year treaty..."  
"So what, you thought if you killed us all off, you could step in and just take the coordinate. Have you even explained what it is? Or did you purely tell them it controls titans?"  
The military commanders face reddened to the point Eren was sure he was about to explode.  
"No. I didn't think so. He didn't tell you that it can alter a persons memories, did he?"  
All eyes fell upon the commander. Eren had forced his hand. The commander either had to start being honest, or risk starting a civil war.  
"Escort them back to their rooms!"  
Eren stooped to retrieve the ruined jacket and shirt, before striding confidently over to his friends. Erwin looked pissed, bet Eren couldn't find it in himself to care.

Instead of Hannah escorting them, this time it was 3 very nervous guards. Erwin and Hanji lead the team down the stairs, not pausing until they were all in the passageway and the bars were sliding closed behind them.  
"What the hell was that Yeager!"  
Erwin's voice was little more than a growl, it was obvious the taller man wanted nothing more than, to beat Eren down into submission.  
"It was what needed to be said, we will never get anywhere if they keep lying to their own people"  
Eren brushed passed him and opened the door to the room he shared with Levi.  
"Now if you will excuse me, I need a fucking shower"  
With that he enter the room and soon disappeared into the connecting bathroom, they all stared at the empty doorway. Reiner was the first to crack the silence, the well built blonde began to laugh, and soon Hanji was as well.  
Erwin stalked off to his room in clear disgust  
"What was he thinking even trying to argue with a pregnant omega..."  
Levi could only shrug at Hanji's comment.  
"Seeing we aren't allowed our own things, can you bring us some clothes. He may have put on a brave face, but I'm still worried about him being that close to Zeke"  
Hanji nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes   
"You two can come see him in a bit, give us about half an hour though"  
Levi's comment was directed to Mikasa and Armin. The two teens both nodded and Levi moved away from the group to go check on Eren.


	47. 46

Levi found Eren showering, he smirked at the sight in front of him. His omega was so sexy and the way his hands moved over his body, while washing himself. Fuuuuck... Levi wanted him right there. Why'd he invite Armin and Mikasa again?

Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him, he slowed his moves, giving his alpha a good show. He watched the hunger in Levi's eyes grow and he moaned slightly.   
Levi knew he was fucked.

Slipping out of his uniform, he joined Eren in the shower, his omega immediately drawing him into a hungry kiss. Pulling back a little Levi mumbled into Eren's mouth  
"Eren you have no idea how hot you were today..."  
Levi broke the kiss and wrapped his arms loosely around Eren's waist.  
"I want you so badly, but we're going to have company soon and then finally Marley might remember they need to feed us..."  
Eren's stomach rumbled slightly and he blushed.  
"But seriously, I'm proud of you brat. I know it wasn't easy to call Zeke out like that. Hell I wanted to walk over and sock him one..."  
Eren nodded, part of him had been worried Levi would be mad, it wasn't like he'd intended to get shot.

Pulling back Eren began to wipe Levi over with the soap. Levi moaned as Eren's hands roamed his body. All he wanted was to spin the teen round, pin him against the wall and fuck him until he couldn't stand. 

"Erwin wasn't happy... I was expecting him to blow up the second we got back here..."  
Levi nodded, this Erwin hadn't been quiet as bad last time with their relationship.  
"Oh, I'm sure he will later, you kind of bailed before he could"  
Levi down at him, Eren seemed very intent on thoroughly washing Levi's legs.  
"The smell of the blood and Zeke... yeah..."  
Levi nodded, he wasn't going to touch that one right now.  
"Come on, we need to get dressed"  
Eren nodded and stepped out the shower so Levi could rinse.

Wrapping towels loosely around theirs waists, the pair headed back into their room, where Hanji had left their clothes on the bed. Eren dressed quickly, not looking at Levi. He was starving and wondered when they'd be getting fed. He was still in his own head when a soft knock fell on the door. Levi moved to open the door and Armin and Mikasa hurried in, immediately the pair sank down on to the bed that would have been Levi's. Eren sat across the room, waiting for Mikasa to speak up. He could see how unimpressed she was.   
"Let's hear it..."  
Levi reemerged from hanging their towels in the bathroom. He sat down next to Eren and pulled him close. All of his omegas earlier confidence seemed to have deserted him. Right... hormones...

"Why'd you do it Eren?"  
It was Armin who spoke not Mikasa, Levi stared coldly at the boy  
"Because he pissed me off. They are lying to their own people about everything..."  
"Yes, but think of it... this could very well cause a civil war..."  
"Well then they brought it upon themselves. Eren gave them the dose of truth they needed, you should be able to see that"  
Armin stayed quiet, the cogs clicking over in his mind.  
"Look I don't regret it..."  
"Eren, they shot you!"  
"And I'm perfectly ok... Mikasa I've had worse"  
Mikasa looked at Eren, her eyes darkening  
"What? This alternate time line thing again..."  
Eren sighed and Levi glared  
"Mikasa, I don't mind that you can't believe everything, but honestly it's fine. Besides you know the fears of titans first hand, can you really blame him..."  
Mikasa turned her head in a huff.  
"Look all I'm saying is that things are probably going to get a lot worse if Eren doesn't hold his temper"  
Armin was only trying to be rational, he didn't expect tears in Eren's eyes. Oh shit... he's pregnant... hormones...  
Levi glared at them both  
"Armi..."  
Hanji's knock on the door interrupted his sentence, she smiled broadly ignoring the feel in the room.  
"Hannah brought us down dinner, we're all going to eat across the hall..."  
Eren shook his head, his appetite gone now and Levi sighed deeply.  
"Hanji can you bring us something, Eren's not feeling great"  
Hanji's smile faltered a little  
"Sure Eren and by the way, you were great today. Don't listen to what Erwin says... nothing's going to change if you aren't blunt with people like that"  
Levi shot the teens across from them a smirk and Eren seemed to relax a little before smiling up at Hanji.

The pair stood and Mikasa cast a look down at Eren in Levi's arms. It wasn't fair and she couldn't do anything about it. It was like he didn't even care he'd been shot, in front of us all...

Armin to was lost in his own thoughts. His mind was working to figure out the best way to proceed from here, maybe he could talk to Petra about Levi, he'd tried hard to understand his friends mate, but he wondered if the man was a little short changed in the head.

*  
Petra wasn't impressed when Levi and Eren failed to join them. She knew it'd hurt Levi to see Eren shot, but still... he had a whole squad to think about, not just how good his mate looked as he caused a small military feud. It wasn't that she disliked the teen, it wasn't that at all, but in this situation his attitude could get them all killed.

Erwin was in much the same mind it seemed. He fully intended to sit down with Levi and Eren after this. Eren's actions may have very well ruined any chance for peace between the two nations. It seemed the Marley Military seemed to be filled with idiots and that was a dangerous combination. He still wasn't sure he completely believed Eren and Levi, especially about all this coordinate stuff. Still, the teen had managed to talk the 4 other shifters into stepping forward and working with them, instead of against.

Ymir sat separated from the group, her thoughts, of Historia. She cast a gaze at Annie and Bertholt, the two were being clearly glared at by Olou. She honestly couldn't stand the man, she hated how he seemed to run around copying everyone else in an attempt to boost his own ego. Her thoughts shifted to Eren, the fact that he'd been the one to seek them all out separately and talk to them each one on one had meant a lot to her, given the fact he could have just killed them or turned them each in. She though back to the night Eren had first told them about who he was, it wasn't like they hadn't expected it, but the fact that he had full control and wasn't royal blood had been a surprise to them all. Not as much as the story he'd told about their previous lives. She just hoped the boy that they'd put their hopes in, hadn't just sentenced them all to die.

*  
Eren shifted against Levi. The food had been basic and he didn't feel like vomiting, his thoughts instead were about his actions today. He'd been so mad, but Armin hadn't been impressed at all. He knew it would be hard to convince them all, but he'd thought they'd moved past it... at least a little. Maybe he'd talk to his shifter friends tomorrow, right now all he wanted to do was curl up in Levi's arms.

Levi guided Eren down, so the brat was laying comfortably in his arm.   
"Tell me what you're thinking..."  
Eren buried his face into Levi's chest  
"I think tomorrow I need to talk to the others... probably Ymir first though..."  
Levi nodded slowly  
"Please don't get too worried. Everything you said was true and like I said, I'm proud of you for it..."  
"Yeah, I don't exactly regret it... but it's hard... we're the only ones who remember and I don't know what we should do with the others... I've told them about their lives and I know they don't really believe me..."  
"It doesn't matter. Today you showed them you can't be messed with and that's important. They need to know you have the strength to do what you think is right..."  
"Levi...?"  
"Yeah brat?"  
"Can we just go to sleep now?"  
Levi nodded and Eren curled tighter into him. His brat was shaking and Levi could only chalk it up to his pregnancy.

Eren was just about asleep when a loud knock fell against the door. He jumped and flinched back. That surely had to be Erwin.  
His commander didn't wait for a reply before entering and Levi snarled. He didn't want Erwin upsetting Eren, his brat was doing a good enough job of upsetting himself as it was.  
"Eren we need to talk about your conduct today. You could have killed everyone, not to mention you were shot yourself. Do you know how much damage you have done to our negotiations..."  
Eren shoved Levi away and scrambled to his feet  
"Look! Are you saying it's better this whole thing is based on lies!?"  
Levi moved to pull Eren back to bed.   
"Being shot is nothing compared to a world where you were all dead! You preach about wanting the truth and yet you deny it to others!"  
Erwin stared at Eren slightly confused. Right... Eren's story about the original timeline...  
"Yes you were shot! We all could have been shot! Levi could have been killed because of your actions today! Did you even think about your friends? Do you even care for them?"

Eren took a deep breath, his hands shaking by his sides  
"I only ever think about them. You have no idea what we all went through before! You fucking died! But we were getting no where!"  
Eren stood straighter and glared at Erwin.   
"No Eren I didn't die! This is not some story! This is reality! And the reality is that you fucked up today!"  
Levi moved in front of Erwin, preventing the man from stepping closer to his omega.

"Levi look at yourself! You've barely known him a few months and he's already pregnant! Can you really say your judgement isn't clouded right now"  
Eren could practically see his alpha rolling his eyes as his mate stood in front of him.   
"Look, I don't want to fight. The council decided this was the best course of action. If you have a problem with anyone, take it up with Ymir Fritz"  
Erwin's eyes sharpened. Levi wasn't listening and Eren didn't seem to want to either. He'd have to ask Hanji if she had something he could drug the pair with, having them at the proceedings tomorrow may make things worse, and he doubted they'd quietly stay behind.

He spun around and stalked from the room. Tonight would be once again sleepless.

*  
Eren woke early the next morning and slipped through the bathroom to the joining room. His friends already awake.   
"I want to talk about yesterday..."  
Ymir nodded and Eren sat down next to her.

"I know I've already filled you in on your past lives, the things I know from being Eren Yeager and I know you more than likely don't believe me, but what I want more than anything is for all of us to live a normal life. A life beyond the walls, where no one has to die... basically I need to know that if things turn south, you won't jump ship..."

Ymir frowned  
"Eren you control the coordinate. You can just alter our memories..."  
Eren cut her short  
"I'm so sick of people altering memories and lying and messing with things when they should know better. I do not want to use the coordinate on people I consider friends. I also know that you have all had prolonged contact with Zeke. And I know the games Zeke likes to play from first hand experience. Marley is like a wounded snake now, they'll be snapping and biting at anything that moves, but they will also need to admit their secrets, if not then things won't change for them either"

"Eren I think you're being a bit optimistic. Marley could wipe us from the map..."  
"No they really can't. They don't know that I won't just use the coordinate on them and they can't up and kill me without having chosen the person to take over the coordinate. They need to be dosed and turned into a titan, which will only raise questions"  
"You say you know Zeke, but Eren you have no idea"  
Eren shook his head  
"He placed an explosive in Ymir's chest, he used her... threatening Historias life, even after she was placed on the throne like he wanted. He tortured me into insanity, used me, trying to get me to kill Historia. He let me be raped by two of his officers..."  
Eren didn't tell Bertholt and Reiner he meant them  
"And he sold out Dina and Grisha as rebels. Zeke is broken and I know it all too well"

The group sat silently, no one quiet sure what to say after Eren's words.  
"Do you really think one day, we can all have normal lives?"  
Annie's voice was low and she refused to look at Eren as she spoke  
"Yeah I do. And after us this power of Ymir's will die and after that humanities future will be in its own hands"  
"Alright Eren, we have followed you this far, but make no mistake. We follow you, not Erwin"

Eren smiled  
"Despite what he says, he's really not that bad. He too has had a tough life. All he's searched for is the truth and now it's in front of him... well, it's going to take him a while to get his head around it all"

Eren stood and walked back towards the bathroom. No one stopped him.

*  
Levi was standing in the bathroom, he'd heard everything Eren had said. His brat may just be a brat, but he wasn't just thinking of his own future and Levi was proud of him for that.

Pulling Eren close caused his omega to jump. He'd obviously not noticed Levi's presence at all.  
"You did good in there..."  
Eren hummed and Levi moved his hands up to cup Eren's face before planting a kiss to his lips.  
Eren smiled into the kiss. Before pulling back and taking Levi's hand, he lead him back to their room and closed the bathroom door behind them.

The two mates sat quietly besides each other on the bed.  
"Levi I want to offer Marley something, but I don't think it will go down well..."  
Levi shifted his head from Eren's arm to look up at him  
"I want to offer to take the people they're turning into titans. If they have a way to deal with their prisoners other than turning them into titans... well I think the general public will be more accepting... I also want to talk to them about their technology"  
"Wait Eren, we can barely feed the people inside the walls as it is..."  
"Yes, but if we can wipe the titans out then we will need all the help we can get rebuilding... and I'm not ignorant enough to say that they'll stop altogether, but we need to at least offer the option..."  
Levi nodded, his brat continuing to surprise him. Eren had obviously given this some real thought.  
"Alright... and what was that about the technology. I doubt they'll just turn that over..."  
"Well I was thinking books. Instead of saying "show us how to make everything", how about "let us buy books from you on everything", we've been shut in by the walls so long and books on the outside world were banned..."  
Levi had to admit it did make some sense. Marley would have its prisoners taken care of and would be making a tidy sum from the money coming in from Paradis.

"I don't know if Erwin will agree... but we should probably still talk to him about it"  
Eren shook his head   
"Things between us are strained, like when we first came back with Reni. He won't listen to me"  
"You can't go making a deal that you can't live up to..."  
"Yes but Historia will... she'll do anything to help her people"  
"Eren she's not the same woman as before, you don't have that same relationship"  
"I know, but I believe she will"

*  
One again the group found themselves in front of the Marley Military Commander, the man looked just as angry as he had yesterday.

Still Eren stood tall.

Zekes absence was immediately noticed and Levi wondered if that was a good thing.  
"Eren will talk on behalf of your group today"  
The commanders word left little room for interpretation. Eren stepped forward and Levi kept his eyes on him the whole time.  
"Thanks to your actions yesterday the whole military is in an uproar. If you were aiming for chaos you certainly caused it"  
"No that was not my intention. I believe without truth neither of our Kingdoms can move forward. We have an offer we would like you hear, will you permit it?"  
The commander nodded curtly   
"We would like you to allow us to take your prisoners. We would like for you to stop turning them into titans, we will pay all costs associated with this. We would also like to buy books from you. As we have told you, until recently we didn't know you even existed. We need to learn what's outside the walls and to do that we also need to understand the history between the us, so the mistake of the past won't be repeated"

Eren no longer felt confident in his words, especially when the commander burst into laughter.  
"Being Eldian we expected the lack in your intelligence, but that... I think was the stupidest thing I've heard"  
Levi went to step forward but caught himself in time.

"Why would we give you anymore people? Let alone prisoners? As for books, you can read as much as you like, I severely doubt your intelligence will rise"

Eren stood his ground, refusing to let the man get to him. It's not your fault their blinded by ignorance, you once were too.  
"We will allow all but Eren to return to Paradis tomorrow. The coordinate stays with us"

Men moved towards Eren and Levi snarled.   
"You do realise right now, I could kill everyone here and you wouldn't be able to stop me. I could wipe their memories and turn your own men against you. I could do the same to the titans as well. But I won't. You are stupid if you think that the death of thousands of people will make anything better. I want to believe in a world were no one has to suffer. How many of the people you turned into mindless monsters were innocent?"  
The men moving towards Eren slowed before stopping. The commander was clearly agitated as he pulled out his own gun, aiming at Eren's head. Eren didn't even flinch. He can't kill me and he knows it.

"We want a world where the titans no longer exist in any shape or form. After we shifters are dead, no more will come. Just remember that"  
The men finally moved again and took Eren by the wrists. Erwin and Reiner both had to hold Levi back.


	48. 47

What Eren had been expecting and what he'd gotten were two completely different things. 

As he'd been guided away from his friends, he'd expected to be bound in chains and thrown in some room to await his death. To be eaten by some soldier...  
However, what he got was oh so very different.

Almost as soon as the the door had closed behind them he was released. The two men who had held him smiled apologetically and Eren had no idea what to say. Instead he could only follow them through an unremarkable door and down some metal steps.

He had no idea where he was or which way was up by the end of it. It seemed Marley really enjoyed making their Military installs completely and unnecessarily complex. He forced himself to keep his mouth shut. If he could get outside he could shift... he was sure the other 4 would be able to shift and protect their friends, but even if they did that meant they still had to get back home.

The door before him was already opened and Eren stepped through. The room was huge, that much he could tell, but the lighting was dim. He was vaguely aware of something that smelt like rotting flesh and his stomach began to churn. He desperately needed to vomit but there was no where suitable, so he choked it back down.

"Mr Yeager. What do you think of this room?"

Eren spun around to the voice that'd broken the silence  
"I can't tell you what I think given how dark it is in here..."

With a clap of the mans hands small lights began to appear across the vast room. Suspended walkways appeared in front of him and Eren stared in disgust.

Below him was the largest titan he'd ever seen. It's huge and disfigured body seemed to stretch the who room length and the walkways rested on its skin. Eren was seething  
"What the fuck is this!"  
He spun around to face the military commander.  
"This is the titan we take our serums from"

Eren was disgusted and he gave into the nausea he was feeling, turning and vomiting all over the officer next to him. He felt sorry for the poor man, it wasn't his fault his country was so messed up.  
"Mr Yeager...?"  
"Sorry... I'm alright now..."  
"I can understand this may have been bit of a shock to you..."  
Yeah a shock... this room fucking stinks, I'm pregnant and oh let's see... you have a huge fucking titan that you keep confined and seem to be experimenting on...  
"Just a little... how long has it been here?"  
"Since the beginning. This whole complex was built around it..."  
Eren nodded, that kind of made sense and it was entirely possible the person inside had already lost their minds and didn't know how to shift back.  
"Why are you showing this to me...?"  
"You wanted a world without titans, you needed to see that's not possible"  
Eren sighed  
"Why? because the shifter inside has lost their mind or because you don't want to give up your power"

"You understand nothing. You have no idea how savage the Eldians are!..."  
"Of course I don't! We were never told about you! How many times do I need to tell you that!"  
"And what proof do you have that everything you're saying isn't a lie! What proof do we have? After years of silence members of the Paradis Military now show up with 5 titans... because that doesn't scream aggression"  
Eren rubbed his face in his hands  
"Look. I get it. Is there somewhere else we can go to talk? Preferably with my friends..."  
"Did I not make it clear already, you will be staying here..."  
"And I just said I wanted to talk... why do you people insist on not listening?"  
The military commander seemed to draw himself up and become even taller.  
"Follow me"

Alright, he could do that. Anything that would take him away from this disgusting room.

*  
The room he was lead to was much like the one he'd shared with Levi, with the exception that it had one bed and a small table with two chairs. Eren had expected the guards to follow them both in, but instead they merely closed the door behind them.

"You wanted to talk, please take a seat..."  
Eren tried not to be shocked at the 180 in the mans personality. Given how sore his back and legs were he opted to sit on the bed. The commander said nothing before pulling a chair over to its side.  
"We can speak freely now..."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Eren you don't need to be so stiff, it's the two of us. I want you to tell me all about your life... inside the walls..."

"I don't think you want to know..."  
Eren was trying to pick his words carefully.  
There was a small knock on the door  
"It's alright, that'll be Hannah. She's just brought us something to eat..."  
"Come in!"  
Hannah opened the door and smiled  
"How are you doing Eren, I hope my father hasn't scared you too badly..."  
Eren looked between the two confused  
"He's your father?"  
"Eren there's no need to be so scared, I know he comes off as imposing but I promise that it's all an act..."

Eren was more than a little confused.

"You're friends are alright if that's what you're worried about? Though Levi seems to be missing you"  
"Hannah, you're upsetting the poor boy... I still haven't explained everything to him yet..."

"Eren, would you like me to bring Levi up here? Would be that alright father? It's going to be a lot for him to take in..."  
"Even if you did, he wouldn't be able to stay very long. Is that alright Eren?"  
"Please, but you might want to be careful, he can get a little violent..."  
Hannah's father nodded at her and she placed the food down on the bed   
"We'll be back soon. Father please use this time to fill him at least a little..."

"Alright I can't take this, I need answers now"  
Eren was letting his frustration and confusion get the better of him, he knew it. He was trying his hardest not to cry, his emotions in overdrive.  
"Not everyone in Marley thinks of Eldians as scum. I'm sure you understand that with my position there comes a a certain image to maintain. But I am not like my older brother..."  
"I thought you were supposed to be explaining things, not confusing me further..."  
"Simply put. My older brother is the king and the titan you saw, my grandfather"  
Eren felt like his breath had been knocked out of him.

*  
"Eren!"  
Levi bolted from Hannah's side and half launched himself at his omega, pulling his brat close to his chest.  
"Calm down Levi, I'm alright... besides things aren't what they appear to be at all..."  
Levi groaned, trust Eren to be causing more chaos.  
"If that's the case, then you better explain everything to me right now, or I will kill you all"  
Eren blushed at Levi's snarled sentence. His alpha was way too protective. But he had to admit he loved it, the two settled down and prepared for what they were about to learn.


	49. 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord  
> It's summer here, and summer = migraines, this chapters been horrible and took a right angle... and then I missed writing smut, will totes agree if you roast me for this...  
> I'm sorry!!  
> I will be working hard to get back in track, but school starts next week toooooo
> 
> One agains please forgive me xx

Eren settle into Levi's hold, their hands loosely together over Eren's stomach. Neither knowing what was going to come out of the commanders mouth. Eren could feel how tense Levi was behind him, he knew that in a few short hours he was supposed to say goodbye to his mate and he was struggling to keep it together.  
"First off, my name is Malcom, it's alright for you both to call me that and well I know you know Hannah, as I said she's my daughter, she's my pride and joy"  
Hannah rolled her eyes, but Malcom smiled fondly at her  
"Marley isn't the easiest place to be , we may have technology and be making new breakthroughs everyday, but that doesn't mean our people are happy. Most of the people here are haunted by ghosts, ghosts in the form of Ymir and the choices our ancestors made. The stories and tales passed down from generation to generation, it only breeds more hate and misunderstanding. So our people ignore what's in front of them, they ignore that our military creates titans, in their minds Paradis deserves to be destroyed. The island is an affront to their moral high ground. But it didn't used to be like this. The people from Marley and Paradis have the same blood flowing through their veins, our royal family has the same blood as yours. The only difference was that your king showed a remarkable compatibility with his titan side. Our king did not, it was like giving a child a toy and then taking it away, foolish sibling jealousy turned to hate, this only intensified with the Great Titan War"  
Eren nodded as Malcom paused. He could practically see the man trying to figure out what to say next.  
"Before the titan war, the earth used to be covered in people from every race, Marley was no exception to this. The human race is curious after all. Now days however not so much, those with Asian blood are treated like slaves, to be sold to the highest bidder, including the Ackerman line. When the Eldian split from Marley, many families were torn apart, people left their families behind to follow what they thought was right, they had no idea that their relatives here were exterminated for treason, and so the rumours started, rumours that Ymir had sold herself to the devil and that the Eldian were the devils people. Marley encouraged it, welcomed it, fanning the fires of hate. And then your First king formed a treaty, he'd lock himself inside his walls, he'd change his people's memories and they'd never know about the outside world. A foolish and optimistic 100 year treaty. But as we know, humans are greedy. The bloodline of the Marley Royalty wanted the power of Ymir for themselves, and experiments began. Experiments like my grandfather"

Eren wiped his eyes and Levi's grip on him tightened, he hadn't meant to but his thoughts had slipped to Reni and Viren. Malcom paused, clearly unsure what to say, and Hannah looked like she had to hold herself back from comforting him.  
"Please continue..."  
Eren's voice was low, but he still forced a smile.  
"Everyday blood and tissue samples are harvested from him, everyday I wonder if he can feel it, if he's alright, if he's still inside their somehow, but the military has been growing impatient. There's only so much you can learn from one contained sample, so Zeke was brought in. He'd proven his loyalty by siding with us and reporting the revolutionists to the government, even at the cost of losing both his parents in the process"  
Malcom sighed, it was clear that he worried he'd just dropped a bombshell  
"It's alright, I already know about Grisha and Dina... so what do they want Zeke to do?"  
"Given they've taken as many samples as they could from the two of them, the project has hit a standstill, they want to move onto the next phase, having Zeke consume my grandfather"  
Eren winced, that had to be hard for Malcom to say.   
"They wish to view the interactions and changes in Zeke's body after. The hope being they will be able to improve the current titan project. When given the injection the results are varied, some people only becoming relatively small titans, our scientists have theorised that it's due to their heritage, where their ancestors originated. But this hasn't been proven, its hard to find a pure bloodline these days and Asians don't respond to serum"  
Levi held Eren tighter, their child carried his blood. There was no way he was leaving Eren after listening to all of this.  
"And what about Eren? What is it that you want him to do?"  
"We want him to use the coordinate..."  
"No"  
"Levi..."  
"Eren, no. You know what happened before..."  
"Levi, we should at least listen..."  
"We want Eren to use the coordinate and educate our people on your lives inside the walls... we want them to see that Paradis and Ymir aren't the enemies, that our government is in the wrong for continuing this experiment. We want them to see that not everyone is a Ymir worshipper, that you are normal average people..."  
"No. You want them all brainwashed into a false peace. How would you feel if someone came along and changed all your memories, someone who've you been told your whole life worships the devil. No. Your plan is stupid"  
Malcom sat higher, clear unimpressed by Levi's words. Eren agreed with Levi.  
"We need to do something drastic, something to educate the people, make them see that Eldians are good people, that Ymir was a scientist not a devil worshiper"  
"Yes, but this isn't the way. We'll stay, while you go think about it, but if you think I'm leaving him alone, with the likes of you after that, then you're sorely mistaken. Whatever you plan, know this: the coordinate will not be used"

Levi's tone made it impossible for any rebuttal. Hannah seemed in awe, while Malcom annoyed.   
"You can't stay here, you've already been here to long and soon your friends will be leaving. You need to join them. Eren will be safe here with us"  
Levi snarled  
"I am not leaving my mates side"  
"We can't protect both of you, Eren will be able to use his titan powers"  
Levi glared at him before snapping   
"So you just want to use him, put him in a spot where he has to use his powers? No, Eren's leaving with us. I'm not letting you use him for your own agenda"  
Malcom rose to his feet and Eren flinched back, the man seemed to radiate anger  
"Do you realise how much danger I'm in, meeting you like this, talking to you like this. Asking Eren to use his powers"  
Malcom emphasised both "Eren" and "his", clearly telling Levi to back down.

"Yes, they are my powers, and I refuse to use the coordinate. I trust Levi completely and he's right, I don't like your plan at all. You're the leader of the military, shouldn't you be better at this all"  
Eren's tone was clearly pissed and Levi held back a laugh, pissy Eren was just too cute.  
"Well, I'm afraid he's not leaving"  
Levi released Eren and leapt in front of him. His alpha wasn't going to stand for this and neither was he.  
"Come on Eren, we're leaving"  
Levi tugged Eren up from the bed, Malcom grabbed onto his arm. Levi broke his nose without even caring.  
"Hannah!"  
Eren flinched as a gunshot went off, these people and their guns!  
Levi shoved him forward out the door, taking his head the two began to run  
"Levi... what do we do now..."  
"We go home, Marley is fucking crazy..."  
"Eren, Levi, wait!"  
Eren looked at Levi, that was Hannah   
"Ignore her... keep running"  
"Why is everyone here crazy... this was never going to work out was it"  
Eren dropped from a run to a jog, Levi slowed down to match his pace, his omega was starting to cry again.  
"Come on, don't be like that, we had to try..."  
"I don't like this Levi, we came to try make peace, but it's all fallen apart, I just wish their was someone else we could talk to..."  
"Yeah, I don't think Malcom was too impressed with my right hook..."  
Eren winced  
"I'm not going to say he didn't deserve it..."  
Levi pulled Eren to a stop, he actually had no idea where they were, standing there he looked back down the corridor they'd come  
"I don't... uh... I don't suppose you remember which way out"  
Eren shook his head  
"We need to go, we need to get to everyone else... I doubt Malcom is too keen to let them go now"  
"Well you did break his nose..."  
"Only because he deserved it and you were all too keen to follow along with him to begin with"  
Eren sighed  
"I'm just so sick of our friends dying, I don't want out children going through the same thing... I'm so tired of it all"  
"And I am too... look, let's find Erwin and Armin, they'll be able to come up with something..."  
"Ok well, we aren't going the right way, it wasn't this long when Hannah brought you up"  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. If we can get outside then maybe we can figure out where we actually are"  
"Alright, lead the way captain"  
Levi glared and two started off again.

Eren jumped and flinch as an alarm began to ring   
"I think they've realised we're missing..."  
"Whatever it is, its fucking annoying"  
Levi nodded, right now they were stuck playing a game of cat and mouse, on the enemy's own turf.

*  
Armin jumped as the siren began to blare, his first thought being Eren. Something was wrong. Grabbing Mikasas hand they left their room to join Hanji and Erwin down the hall, everyone else piled in just after.  
"What's going on?!"  
Petras voice filled the small room, though it was nearly drowned out by the harshness of the sirens shrill cry.  
"I think it has something so to with Eren, Levi's gone too and he's bound to cause trouble if he thinks he's protecting him..."  
"Hanji, is there anyway to make this racket stop?"  
"Possibly, but the problem is, I have no idea where the sounds coming from"  
The bedroom door swung open and they all jumped, Mikasa moving forwards ready to leap into action  
"Thank goodness you're all still here! We have to get you out of here now!"  
Erwin frowned at the woman, she was almost too calm and there was no panic or urgency in her tone at all  
"We aren't going anywhere, not until you tell us what's going on and what happened to Eren and Levi"  
Hannah shook her head  
"We've got to get you out of here now. Eren and Levi will be alright, but... well my fathers dead and those two are loose in the facility"  
Erwin was clearly not buying it at all  
"And who pray tell is, was, your father?"  
"The commander that took Eren away, they killed him, and now the military wants to execute you... we need to go!"  
"Look, I've known Levi a long time, I severely doubt he'd kill anyone here, even to protect Eren. So either you start telling the truth of we'll make you"  
"I am telling the truth! You think I would lie about my own fathers death! He was trying to get Eren to use his powers and Levi snapped, he grabbed my gun and shot him... I'm an Eldian revolutionist, I believe in peace between us, that's why you need to go, I won't let you die here"  
Erwin looked at Hanji, it was clear she was taking everything Hannah said with a grain of salt. He nodded at her, hoping she'd understand   
"Right, can you get us out of here? Can you get us back to the ship"  
"What about Eren"  
Trust Mikasa to only care about Eren in a situation like this  
"He's with Levi, they'll be fine, it's much easier for two people to move around than a group like ours"  
"Come on, follow me"  
Hannah grabbed Gunthers arm and started tugging him out the room. She didn't seem to realise that no one way buying her story at all.

Leading the group outside she lead them towards the compound gates, never once looking back over her shoulder. Erwin wondered how a woman so bad at acting managed to get so far in life, she clearly had more beauty than braincells. Catching Mikasa's eye he nodded towards her and she advanced towards Hannah and Gunther, tripping slightly she grabbed Hannah's arm, causing the woman to realise Gunther in surprise. It was clear Hannah had no idea what was going on, one minute she was upright, next she was flat on her back with Mikasa pinning her down. Hannah struggled against the teen, but didn't get far with her efforts, instead she stared up with a huge grin on her face  
"Your two friends won't make it out of there alive, and you Eldian scum won't make it from this island. My father was the brother of the king, what will they think when they find him dead and your precious coordinate holder missing... not to mention all of you conveniently gone from your rooms"  
Erwin sighed, he'd expected this.  
"Do you honestly think we're scared? We clean up your titan mess on a regular basis, you have no idea who you've fucked with"  
"Erwin what do we do with her?"  
"Take her with us, we can't have her running her mouth off with bullshit lies, Mikasa use her pressure points to knock her out, Reiner you right to carry her?"  
Reiner nodded, Erwin could see the 4 shifters were less than impressed with the situation.   
"Eren and Levi will be making for the first exist they can, they know we're supposed to leave today, so there's a safe bet that they'll meet is down at the docks... we've got maybe an hour until sunrise, we need to cover as much ground as possible before then"  
He didn't wait for confirmation, instead he started moving, though not completely sure they were headed the right way, they all knew they couldn't sit still.

*  
Levi and Eren were running, Eren was clearly beginning to fatigue and yet the still hadn't found a window or a way out, the place was a damn labyrinth.  
"Levi, stop, we aren't getting anywhere I need a break... it hurts..."  
Levi's eyes widened as Eren gripped his belly.   
"Shit, fuck, alright, just calm down brat..."  
Levi pulled Eren up against him, trying to get him to relax, the last thing they both needed was for Eren to miscarry or collapse.   
"Do you want me to carry you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No I just need to move a little slower"  
"Right, well we need to figure out what to do, everyone's leaving soon, so do we take the chance that they'll be at the boat or do we take the chance they're still being held..."  
"The boat, we head for the boat"  
Eren nodded  
"I'm sick of running, I don't understand how we haven't found a window or anything yet... Marley is weird..."  
"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with? Alright, wait here... I'm going to scout out ahead, you can't move as fast so I need to make sure you're not going to run into any trouble..."  
Eren rolled his eyes, it was just a little cramping, though he couldn't deny it scared him.  
"Eren there's a set of stairs leading down at the end of the corridor..."  
"It's alright, I'll be fine, lets go"  
Taking Eren's hand Levi lead him down the corridor and down the stairs, the space it opened up to was suspiciously empty.  
"Eren, window! We're going through"  
Shots began to ring across the room, Levi shoved Eren in front of him, they had no choice but to take the chance and jump.

The glass exploded outwards and rained down on the stone, both mates landing awkwardly, a sharp of glass going straight through Eren's foot and Levi rolled his ankle. The alpha swore, Eren tried to hobble across to him, not caring about the bloody smear he left behind.  
"Levi, come on we've got to go"  
Levi grabbed his hand to stop him  
"We need to take that glass out first"  
Eren shook his head  
"We don't have time, they're going to start shooting as us again"  
"And you're bleeding all over the place, just hold still and let me do this"  
The look in Levi's eyes said he was not to be messed with, Eren obediently stuck his foot out, he bit down hard as Levi yanked the glass free, blood began to pour and Eren felt faint. Levi caught him before he could fall  
"Come on Eren, up we go"  
Levi lifted Eren off his feet and into his arms, his mate carefully cradled against his chest as he began to move, he wasn't about to let a rolled ankle cost them their lives.

*  
Armin staggered, he was much better at being a theoretical soldier, his mind was working in over drive and he found himself stumbling, Bertholt caught him before he could fall.  
"Thanks"  
"Armin you need to stop thinking, or spit it out..."  
Armin shook his head

Olou tripped spectacularly, biting hard on his tongue, Annie snorted as he picked himself up, she couldn't believe such a clutz was a soldier. 

The group kept running, the sun was already rising and they had no idea how far away the boat was.

*  
Eren and Levi weren't fairing too well, the pair were completely lost in the narrow city streets. It would be so much easier if they had their manoeuvre gear.  
"We need to get up there, unless you can tell where the others are..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm not a homing pigeon..."  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"You know that's not what I meant, it's just last time around Ymir seemed to be able to feel them or some shit"  
"I suppose we can try... I mean we're already lost, how much worse can it get"  
"Hey hey, don't go jinxing us brat"  
Levi set Eren down against the wall,  
"Anything?"  
"Levi, you literally just sat me down, give me a minute..."  
Eren tried to clear his senses, he wished he had Ymir to guide him.  
"Anything?"  
"Shhhh..."  
He could feel something but he wasn't sure what... it was like feeling for a wall in the dark. You know it's there, you just don't know where.  
He took a deep breath, something was there, something just out of reach  
"I don't know... it's there, but..."  
"We have nothing to lose at the moment..."  
Eren pushed himself up and spun in a slow circle  
"Right... I don't know... this way maybe"  
He pointed south east of where they were   
"Do you think you can walk now?"  
"Yeah, it's healed. How about you? Your ankle has to hurt right?"  
Levi shook his head  
"I've had worse, let's get moving"

Eren's directions lead them through more narrow streets, soot seemed to cling to everything, the whole world seemed so dreary. Eren staggered and stopped, the smell of the rubbish left piled in the streets had him gagging. He wanted to vomit, but there was nothing in his stomach, he realised how hungry he was.  
"Eren?"  
"It's alright, it's just the smell..."  
Levi nodded sympathetically  
"Let's keep moving, pinch your nose if you have too"  
Eren winced and nodded, he never wanted to set foot back in Marley again.

*  
"Armin, look, we're here..."  
"Yeah, but so are they..."  
A small guard of 6 or 7 men were on the docks, they couldn't get to their goal without taking them out.  
"Bertholt and I will take care of this, Mikasa, you protect them here, Reiner, play nice..."  
Petra shot Annie a glare, clearly not impressed that she was giving orders.

Bertholt and Annie slipped forward, moving without mercy. The first man fell without knowing what hit them, it only took a few moments before they signalled them over.   
Gunther and Olou moved the unconscious soldiers from the boat, piling them haphazardly on the jetty, Erwin was clearly relieved they hadn't been killed

Hanji began preparations to leave, while Armin checked for any nasty surprises, Mikasa stood atop the deck, she'd made it clear she wasn't moving or helping until she knew Eren was safe.

*  
Streets were finally beginning to open up and the smell of salt was in the air.  
"Eren! You did it!!"  
Eren nodded, he hated being so breathless, he was pregnant, not decrepit. He chanced a glance backwards and his pace increased  
"Levi, we gotta move, they're right behind us!"  
Levi grabbed his hand again and they began to weave through the alleys, gun shots began to ring out again and Levi stumbled, blood spreading across his shoulder. Eren's blood began to boil, he wanted nothing more to shift and murder them all, Levi shook his head like he could read Eren's mind  
"Levi..."  
"It's alright, we're just about there..."  
Levi gave it a valiant effort before he slowed and began to sway. Eren caught him before he could fall, the pain in his stomach increasing. He was beginning to panic, but Levi needed him, he ignored the wet feeling that was starting to trickle down his thighs. Levi was right, it only took two more corners for the ship to come into view  
"Eren!"  
He heard Mikasa scream his name, but it wasn't like he could do anything, Levi was his priority, no matter what happened to him, he'd heal.  
His legs gave out and he fell foward, wincing as his knees hit the stone paving.  
He heard the shots flying behind him and his eyes began to close  
"Eren!"  
He tried to concentrate on Mikasas voice, but it was fading away too fast... he slumped forward over Levi.

*  
Mikasa watched in horror, her brother was carrying Levi, something was wrong. She screamed his name, she couldn't close the distance in time, but Erwin was already moving, he was running towards them both, not caring about the soldiers piling into the area. She screamed again as they opened fire, Eren slumped forward and her blood ran cold. She couldn't move. Eren needed her and she couldn't move.

Reiner had heard her scream, his eyes swept across the scene unfolding in front of him, he could smell the blood in the air. He let his feet start moving, running after Erwin, the man was sure to get himself killed. They both reached their two companions at the same time, Reiner pulled Eren up, while Erwin grabbed Levi, he let Erwin move in front of him, after all, he and Eren stood a better chance at surviving. He tried to ignore the blood spread in across Eren's pants, the omega was more than likely miscarrying. He felt a prang of sympathy for the two mates, but this was war, they couldn't afford to mourn what could have been.

Hanji ordered the pair to be brought below deck before sending everyone away. Her first concern was Levi, if Eren was miscarrying, there was nothing she'd be able to do to stop it.  
The bullet wound, wasn't as deep as she'd thought, but the bullet was lodged against the bone, she'd have to operate right now, although she wasn't completely sure Levi would survive if she did. She heard a quiet knock behind and sighed, of course Petra was there, Levi had been the only one oblivious to her feelings for him.  
"Petra, I'm sorry, but you need to leave, I need to focus here"  
Petra was less than impressed, she hovered awkwardly until Erwin came up behind her, it took one look from him to send their scampering  
"Hanji, how is he?"  
"Not good, well, it could be worse, I need to take the bullet out, but it's risky..."  
Erwin nodded  
"What about Eren?"  
"I suspect a miscarriage, given he amount of blood he's lost, at the moment there's nothing I can do..."  
Erwin nodded  
"I'll send Armin down to help you, he's probably the most level headed"  
"Thankyou"  
Erwin left and it was a few minutes before Armin joined her  
"Right, I need you to look after Eren, I need to look after Levi..."  
Armin nodded, his face ashen, but still he set to work stripping Eren down.


	50. 49

"Hanji!"  
Armin had stripped Eren down, he tried not to focus on all the blood his friend was losing.  
"Hanji!"  
He knew he was beginning to panic, but Eren needed her help  
"Armin, shut up, I didn't let you in here to distract me"  
"Hanji, Eren's not having a miscarriage..."  
Hanji looked up, the bullet had been removed from Levi's shoulder and she was beginning to stick the damaged tissue back together  
"Then what's going on..."  
"He'd been shot... something's weird about the bullet, it's foaming, and eating away everything it touches... what do I do...?"  
"Shit, alright Armin, I need you to pull that bullet out, Eren's not going to heal with it in there..."  
Armin's face paled and wobbled slightly  
"Come on Armin, Eren needs you..."  
"But... I've never done anything like this and it's eating into his spine..."  
"Eren's a titan remember, you just need to get that bullet out, and clean the wound, once that's done he'll heal himself... come on, if he loses any more blood, he really will lose that baby..."  
Armin nodded, rolling Eren off his side and onto his stomach, he winced, hoping that his friends child would be alright.  
Looking at wound on Eren's lower back he could see bones being dissolved and the skin around wound was bubbling. He moved and grabbed the tweezers that Hanji had been using, he stopped for a moment to rinse them, Hanji shot him a glare and he realised his foolery.

As soon as the tweezers entered the wound they began to dissolve, Armin tried not to panic, he was stabbing around blindly now, desperately trying to find the bullet before the instrument melted away completely.  
"Hanji!"  
He couldn't find it, his panic was growing, as was the wound on Eren's back, Hanji looked up and swore, the wound now spread almost completely across Eren's back.   
"Armin, we need to dilute the compound, grab me some water..."  
Hanji looked down at Levi's shoulder, the last thing she needed to do was close, the scar wouldn't be pretty, but it'd heal, she could only hope it wouldn't cause her friend too many issues once it had. 

She didn't bother washing her hands before moving onto Eren, she could see the original entry site, pieces of the melted tweezers were bubbling in wound. She had no idea what the compound was and wondered if she could safely extract a sample. If Eren couldn't heal through this, it would be a big advantage in the war against the titans.  
Armin finally came back, a half filled bucket in his hands  
"Armin I need you to pour this over Eren's back... don't worry about hurting him, he'll only be hurt worse if we don't..."  
Armin nodded and tipped the bucket forward, Eren picked that moment to finally regain consciousness, his screams shocked Armin and he dropped the bucket  
"Armin, hold him down"  
Armin moved up so he could push down against Eren's shoulders, he whispered to his friend, trying to be reassuring, trying to tell him that he'd be alright. He'd thought Hanji was going to sedate Eren, but instead the woman was working on his back, ignoring Eren's screams. He hated the relief that washed over him when Eren finally passed out from the pain. 

Hanji frowned, the shell had all but melted away, all the could do was slowly slide if from Eren by the very edge, which kept slipping from the grip of her pliers, they two were melting down. Finally she got it free, a mere sliver of what would have entered Eren.  
"Armin, we need more water... can you do that..."  
Hanji looked up at him, the panic was clear  
"Alright, stay with Eren, I'll do it myself..."  
Hanji grabbed the dropped bucket, rushing from the room. She couldn't blame Armin for melting down, after all Eren's body was melting from the inside out and showed no sign of healing. She didn't know what she was going to tell Levi if Eren died on her watch. 

Dunking the bucket into the barrel, she ignored the weight as she struggled back with it. Armin was still standing next to Eren shaking. Less than gracefully she upended the water over Eren's back  
"Armin turn him on his side for me"  
Armin nodded and pushed Eren up, Hanji poured a slow steady stream until the bucket was empty.  
The pair watched with baited breath, the tiniest almost invisible wisp of steam began to rise and Armin sagged from relief, Hanji barely caught him before sitting him down.

Standing up she watched as Eren's wound began to steam, it was no where mere as fast as usual, it'd take days at this pace before Eren would be stable enough to even move him. She went to examine the sliver that had remained of the bullet, but it'd dissolved away to nothing. Maybe Hannah would be forthcoming with the answers, once she realised she wasn't going back to Marley anytime soon.

*  
Levi groaned in pain, his shoulder was fucking tender and he felt like the whole room was swaying, given how foggy his head was, it took him longer than he'd care to admit, to realise, it indeed was. Scrunching his nose he pushed himself up before moving his injured arm across his chest, he knew better than to mess with a shoulder wound, but he needed to see Eren  
"Levi!"  
He jumped, he hadn't realised Hanji was near him, hell he hadn't even realised Eren was laying on the bed next to his.  
"Levi, you and Eren are ok"  
Hanji was talking loudly and slowly, like she thought he was brain addled or something, he shot her the best glare he could before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, it was then he finally realised Eren was right there. He snarled at the damage to his omegas back.   
"It's alright, he's healing... it's just taking a while... how do you feel?"  
Hanji's face hovered in front of his and he reached out with his good arm to push her away  
"Fine. What happened?"  
"Hannah tried to get us all killed, but she's a terrible actress, once we were outside Mikasa subdued her and we made our way towards the boat. Mikasa was the one who spotted Eren carrying you, so you'll have to ask him for the details when he finally wakes up..."  
Levi nodded  
"And the baby? He said he was cramping..."  
Hanji frowned  
"We thought he was miscarrying, which meant a delay in treating him, it's not like I could stop it if he was, it wasn't until Armin stripped him that found he'd been shot in the lower back. We don't know what kind of bullet it was though, it seemed made for titans, and contained some form of corrosive agent... but it's out of him now and the wounds been cleaned, he's been slowly healing... it's been about 12 hours since then..."  
Levi nodded, he wanted nothing to crawl into bed next to Eren and pull him close. But the wound on his back... levi had never seen anything like it, even in the underground.   
"Hanji, help me move the bed closer..."  
Hanji rolled her eyes  
"Levi, your in no condition to be moving beds... besides Eren's right there..."  
"Hanji..."  
"Levi stop being a baby, go back to sleep and I'll come check on you in a few hours"  
Hanji turned to leave but stopped when she heard Levi moving  
"Levi, I told you to leave it"  
"Hanji either you help me or you get out"  
Hanji sighed and moved back, she shooed Levi out the way and slid the bed against Eren's  
"Better?"  
"Yes, now get out"  
Hanji rolled her eyes and ducked out the room, she waited a few minutes before sticking her head back in the room. Levi was laying on his side, Eren's hand in his, his lips were moving, quietly whispering to Eren. She smiled slightly at the scene. 

*  
Erwin was pacing on the upper deck, Hanji had told them that both of their friends were going to be alight, though she'd pulled him aside to fill him in further on Eren's condition. He like Hanji felt, that these bullets could be a pivotal weapon if they could reconstruct them. He looked up as Hanji rejoined him, she smiled before informing him Levi was awake now and moving alright, though it'd take a while before he'd have full use of his shoulder. Erwin sighed, his best friend had been injured over an omega, omegas had no place on a battlefield, if it wasn't for Eren, this whole mess never would have happened.  
"How long before I can see him, I need to ask about what happened in Marley, if we are going to push Hannah for information we need to be able to trip her up in her own lie"  
"He's with Eren now, so probably wait a few hours, he needs to spend sometime with him..."  
Erwin turned towards the door that lead towards the lower deck.  
"Erwin! Leave them for now!"  
He waved his hand in dismissal. He wasn't going to question Levi, he just had to see with his own eyes that the man was alright.

He knocked lightly before opening the door to the room Eren and Levi were recovering in. Having got no reply he pushed it open. Eren was laying on his stomach, his back looked disgusting, the wound was oozing and steaming slightly. Levi was curled against Eren's side, both his hands holding Eren's. Erwin felt a prang of annoyance. The two fools were in a world of their own. He slipped out of the room, not bothering to close the door. He strode down the hallway to the commons, Petra immediately jumped up as he entered, seriously why couldn't Levi have fallen for a woman like her... why'd it have to be Eren?  
"He's alright Petra, they both will be fine..."  
Petra nodded before sinking back down in relief, Olou shot him a dirty look.  
"What we need to do is figure out how we're getting home. Eren may have used his powers last time so they didn't remember seeing us as we made our way to their harbour, but this time we won't be able to rely on him"  
He looked around the room, Hanji hadn't returned down deck yet, but everyone else was there  
"We'll need all the help we can get once we come ashore, Marley would have already contacted its bases on Paradis and I'm expecting a rather large and unfriendly welcoming party"  
"Well the four of us can deal with that..."  
Erwin looked at Ymir suspiciously  
"We may not like you all that much, but we already told Eren we would follow him, we want to believe in the hope he has for the future..."  
Erwin nodded, the feeling mutual, no one here trusted the shifters after all.   
"Alright, but then what? We still need horses and provisions..."  
"If you can give us a few hours we can deal with that too... the only real risk to getting you all home would be Zeke. He's fucking crazy..."  
Erwin glared at Reiner, a titan shifter calling another shifter crazy... it was almost comical. He knew what Eren and Levi had told him about the man, but he still found himself doubting it, well everything other than the fact the man was a titan, hell he'd even doubted that he was really Eren's brother.

He looked to Armin, the teen was still in shock, Mikasa had tried to get him to rest, but the blonde teen had refused to until he knew Eren was alright. It was kind of amazing how loyal Eren's friends were to him. 

Hanji entered the room smiling, Mikasa immediately barraging her with questions about Eren, completely ignoring Petra glaring in her direction.  
"Mikasa, Eren will be fine, he can heal through everything right? He's with Levi at the moment, I promised didn't I? That I'd tell you when I had actual news..."  
Mikasa pouted, and Hanji laughed. A pout didn't suit the pretty teen at all.  
"So have we decided what we're going to do when we make land?"  
Erwin nodded  
"Yeah, our 4 shifters volunteered to take care of everything for us"  
"Oooh does that mean you'll shift? Can I watch you! I've only seen Eren up close"  
Hanji was positively drooling and Annie was glaring.  
"We aren't lab rats. We aren't your friends either. If not for Eren we wouldn't be here at all, and I'm starting to doubt that following him was even the right thing to do"  
Her words were so cold that Armin shivered.  
"Are you saying we can't trust you?"  
Erwin's voice was steely, if this continued any further things between the two groups could very well fall apart.  
"I'm saying we follow Eren... at least for now. He's placed his trust in us, and he doesn't think any lesser of us, despite what happened in the past"  
Hanji stepped in before they could continue  
"Look we have a few more hours until we'll hit the shoreline. We all need to be well rested, I'm ordering all of you to get some sleep"  
Olou began to mimic her immediately and chomped down hard on his tongue, blood dribbled from the corner of his lips and Hanji didn't bother hiding her laughter.  
She stayed there until everyone settled down where they were, it seemed neither group trusted the other not to act while they slept.

*  
Eren moaned in sleep and Levi was instantly awake, his omega was trying to move  
"Eren... Eren it's Levi..."  
Eren stopped his struggles and flopped limply against the bed  
"Levi... it hurts..."  
Levi winced at how dry Eren's voice was, his lover hadn't eaten or drunk anything since before their Marley escape adventure.  
"It's alright... I'm here... the babies alright... just stay calm for me alright"  
Eren had tensed when Levi had mentioned the baby, he could vaguely recall being certain he was miscarrying.  
"Are... are you sure... I mean... I thought..."  
"Yeah... Hanji thought so too... but you were shot, some kind of Marley bullet, it messed up your back, but Hanji says your healing now..."  
Eren let out a small sob, he was so relieved. Levi squeezed his hand firmly  
"What about your shoulder... ? There was so much blood Levi and then you collapsed..."  
"You saved me... you saved all three of us..."  
Eren shook his head, but Levi finished his sentence  
"You got us to the ship... I knew you were hurting so badly... and you were so scared, but still... you did what I couldn't"  
Tears streamed from Eren's eyes. They wouldn't have needed saving if he hadn't pushed for this trip to Marley. Levi's injury was his fault. Everything was his fault.   
"Eren... come on... hey, you need to calm down... think about the baby, we can't have you getting too upset"  
Eren nodded and tried to take deep breaths, it only increased the pain he felt in his lower back.  
"Do you want me to get Hanji? Maybe she can give you something for the pain?"  
Eren nodded, he didn't want Levi to leave but his back was on fire and he'd begun cramping again. He tried not to cry when Levi left, but he felt like he deserved the pain, that it'd serve him right to lose the baby.

Levi returned with Hanji, the woman came over and immediately began examining the wound, Eren moaned from pain as she poked around the edges  
"Eren... I'm going to give you a sedative alright... you're wounds healing, but it's going to be a very slow process, we'll be back at Paradis soon, and we'll have to move you, so it's probably best you're out of it for now..."  
Eren nodded slowly, he wondered if he should mention the cramping, but he didn't want to worry Levi. He could hear Hanji moving, before feeling her injecting him, it was a few moments before his eyelids started to droop and he slipped into the gentle darkness.

Levi looked up at Hanji, she didn't look terribly happy  
"Hanji, spit it out already..."  
"Things are falling apart, the shifters only trust Eren and Erwin's made his feelings very clear on everything"  
Levi swore, seriously couldn't they wait until they weren't in the middle of the ocean to start arguing?  
"That's not all... I know that look of yours"  
"Petras mad at Mikasa and jealous of Eren, Armin's still freaking out over Eren and I'm worried what we're going to face when we reach the shore"  
"... and?"  
"And I'm worried about Eren's slow healing"  
"Hanji, it's not the first time"  
Hanji shot him a curious look and Levi rubbed his face with his good hand  
"It's happened before, once when he was impaled and his back was broken, the other time after her given birth"  
Hanji nodded   
"That alternate life right"  
"Yeah, first time it excelled his pregnancy so the brat was only pregnant for a few days, second time he didn't heal until after he'd shifted"  
"I still can't get used to it, that he's your omega, that he'd having your child and you're actually happy about it"  
"Oh trust me, first time around I was less than impressed, but Eren just has a way about him, he struggled and fought so hard against his past and he just draws you in"  
"So you really love him?"  
"Yeah, I do, I can't live without him"  
Hanji nodded, she thought of the two women who would be less than impressed to hear that.  
"Erwin wants to talk to you too by the way, about what happened. You probably don't know, but we have Hannah with us. She tried to get us all killed..."  
Levi wanted to explode, seriously, why couldn't things go nice and easy. But then again life was never easy.  
"Keep an eye on Eren for me?"  
Hanji nodded  
"He was down in the commons, I told them to all get some sleep"  
Levi smiled slightly at her, he could picture how well that would have gone over. He pressed a kiss to Eren's damp hair, he hadn't realised that Eren had a fever. He looked up at Hanji but she nodded like she already knew.

Levi swayed slightly as he walked down the hall, he hadn't even realised everyone was in the commons when he'd fetched Hanji, Erwin saw him in the doorway and quietly made his way over, taking Levi by the arm he guided him up to the deck.  
Levi pulled his arm back, apparently his friend was blind. The bandaging should have been obvious enough that he had hold Levi's sore arm.  
"Hanji said you needed to talk to me, something about Hannah"  
"Oh yeah, but first, how are you? How's your shoulder?"  
"Erwin in fine, Eren's going to be fine, the babies fine... what is it you want to know"  
"Levi I asked about you, not Eren"  
"Erwin, I thought we were all good, I'm not having you start trouble with Eren again, now what do you want to know and why do we have Hannah here?"  
"First tell me what happened when she took you to see Eren"  
"Erwin, stop obsessing over my mate"  
Levi snarled, hoping Erwin would take the hint, he wasn't talking about Eren with him.  
"Don't pull that rubbish with me. I want to know what happened, what you talked about and why you felt forced to kill their military commander"  
Levi stared at Erwin for a moment, piecing the pieces together, that must have been the gunshot after they'd have started making a run for it  
"It was Hannah, Hannah shot him"  
"Levi you realise how that sounds right, what reason did she have to kill him"  
"He told Eren about how Marley and Paradis used to be united until one son got the titan power and the other got jealous, basically a huge war spurred by sibling rivalry. Malcom wanted Eren to use the coordinate and change everyone's memories, you know, show them we aren't that bad... Eren didn't want peace on a false pretence. Malcom got mad, saying that Eren had to stay and basically I broke his nose for it and grabbed Eren before running, we heard a shot, but that was after we were out the door. That's when Hannah must have killed him"  
Erwin was less than impressed, Levi should have just let Marley take Eren for the moment, the boy could protect himself well enough.  
"After that we got a little lost trying to find an exit, finally found a window and took the chance. Eren used his powers to find where you were and we headed that way"  
"Levi, why do I feel like you're leaving out a whole heap of detail"  
"Because your paranoid, now tell me what happened with you and Hannah"  
"She came running to us saying the commander was dead and we needed to go, except she wasn't completely convincing..."  
Erwin's story was the same as the one he'd heard from Hanji, just a little more in depth. The mission had gone to shit and there was only one likely outcome. Marley and Paradis would be going to war.

Both men stood quietly, leaning against the railing on the boat, neither wanted war for their home, but thy doubted Marley would want to try talking it out. Erwin was already strategising, while Levi was planning for Eren's future, there was no way his pregnant omega was going on the battlefield.  
"I'm taking Eren... when war comes I'm taking Eren, they'll be after him first..."  
"Levi you can't, well need you both on the battlefield"  
"Erwin, I'm not letting my pregnant mate fight"  
"Well maybe you should have thought things through before getting him pregnant, this is exactly why omegas don't belong in the military"  
"Don't talk about him like that, I'm not having it"  
"Well you both should have considered your positions, you should never have fucked him Levi. Why couldn't you settle down with someone like Petra, she's been crazy for you since she met you"  
"Oh so the problem isn't because he's a shifter, it's because he's a guy?"  
"Levi, don't put words in my mouth, you know..."  
"I know what? News flash Erwin, women can get pregnant too"  
Erwin turned to face him properly, he pulled himself to full height like he was trying to intimidate the alpha.  
"Look, you don't have to like it, you don't have to understand, but Eren is mine. If you can't deal with it, than look away"  
"He's 15 years younger than you!"  
"He's also my fucking soul mate. Now I'm leaving, I'll be down with him, if you decide you've calmed down enough to talk rationally, you can find me there"  
Levi turned and forced himself to walk away, he wanted so badly to beat his friend into a twitching pulp, make him understand how important and wonderful Eren was.

*  
They'd run ashore to the north of the Marley base, Bertholt had shifted in order to help them all off the boat, Eren was blissfully unaware of everything. Hanji had bound his wound as tightly as possible and Levi had redressed him, given that he couldn't actually carry him, he was now in Gunthers arms. He watched the looks Petra was sending his brat and sighed, they'd really need to talk about this, things weren't as alright as he'd been lead to believe. This was exactly why he hated people, you never knew what to believe.

Bertholt shifted back and the group of soldiers settled on the beach to get a sense of their bearings. Marley's base laid practically east of the walls so that meant they needed to head roughly south-south west. The gathered up the supplies they had before setting out, Reiner and Ymir at the front, Annie and Bertholt at the back.  
The going was slow and no one spoke, Levi felt like he was about to go crazy from the tension. He wanted something to happen already and it wasn't long until he got his wish.

It was only 3 4m class titans, but that was more than enough to reassure him he was home. He wished they hadn't stashed their manoeuvre gear before heading over to Marley, even if he was one armed, he was itching for a fight. Reiner left Annie to deal with the 3 titans on her own, she shifted back, her expression one of boredom. When night fell they made a small camp, Reiner and Bertholt disappearing from the group.

Levi was the last to sleep that night, he didn't trust the two men, even if they seemed different in this timeline, even if Eren had called them out before they could act. In fact Ymir was the only one he could trust, and that was because he knew Eren told her all about her time with Historian and how crazy the petite blonde was for her. His suspicious of the two shifters only grew when they returned leading horses laden with supplies, the smell of blood clung heavily to them, he wondered how many unsuspecting victims they'd slain.  
Erwin had been the one to keep watch all night. Levi had just suffered his usual insomnia.

Mounting the horse, Levi frowned the animal was obviously skittish, not at all prepared for battle, that only increased his suspicious of Reiner and Bertholt. Gunther pushed Eren up into the saddle in front of Levi, Levi couldn't exactly hold him properly but the anger emanating from the alpha halted any objections.

They made slow progress as they rode towards the walls, Levi refused to ride too fast, he wouldn't risk Eren back. Marley didn't exactly make things easy, as they rode they came across titan after titan, the mindless abominations all seemed to target Eren, like sniffer dogs. Levi wondered if his unconscious omega was calling out to them.

The only time they were safe was at night, they tried to cover as many miles as they could, waiting for morning only invited slow progress.

*  
Eren jerked awake, his senses screaming something was wrong. He whimpered from the pain in back and jerked as if to get away from it  
"Eren, it's alright... calm down... I've got you"  
Eren nodded and relaxed slightly, he realised the group had stopped and more importantly they weren't on the boat anymore.  
"How's your back?"  
"Sore... but... yeah... I've had worse... how close are we to the walls?"  
"Maybe half way, Marley's rolled out the welcome wagon"  
Eren nodded  
"It's alright if you want to go back to sleep..."  
Eren nodded and let his weight fall back against Levi, he'd forgotten about his mates injured shoulder  
Mikasa moved her horse closer to him  
"Is he alright sir?"  
"Yeah, just sore"  
Mikasa nodded and spurred her horse forward, Erwin and Hanji were already on the move.

*  
The walls were crumbled, but not destroyed completely. Marley clearly had the advantage in the situation, from their vantage point they couldn't even count how many titans there were. Eren looked down at the sight, tears welled in his eyes, all he could think of was how many people would be dead, how many lives would be destroyed, the guilt boiled in his gut. He looked at his friends, none seemed to know what to say  
"Levi, jump down... I'll take care of this..."  
"Eren, you can't be serious... no one can take care of that many titans..."  
"I can if I use the coordinate..."  
"Eren! You can't! You have no idea what's going to happen..."  
"I can't sit here and do nothing! I won't let our friends die!"  
Reiner dismounted and moved towards Eren's horse  
"Don't you even think about it!"  
"Levi, just... trust me?"  
"Eren it's not a matter of trust. It took 4 weeks to get here and your back still hasn't healed completely. You can't go into battle like this!"  
"Reiner, please help Levi down..."  
Levi gripped Eren, but the titan was stronger, he flailed trying to dislodge the mans hold.  
"Just wait here alright..."  
Eren ignored the pain in his back, the wound had mostly healed, but not completely. He spurred his horse into a canter, heading straight towards the titans group, he had no idea if his plan would work, but he just couldn't do nothing.

He began to panic at the numbers as he got closer, maybe he should have brought Hannah with him, shown the woman the horror of what Marley creates.

He cleared his mind, almost wishing he had Ymir to guide him. As he rode closer, the titans turned, hundreds of eyes and drooling mouthes all directed towards him. Pulling his horse to a stop, he dismounted, almost landing on his arse, pain flared up his back and through his stomach, he forced himself to ignore it.  
He glared up at the beasts, their movements slowing before stopping. Slowly they turned towards each other, it was disgusting as they began to tear each other to shreds, Eren shivered from the sight, reduced to tears at the thought that all these titans were once human.

From his position Levi couldn't see what Eren was doing, it was Annie who piped up and explained that he'd dismounted, further that the titans had begun cannibalising each other. Levi eyed the scene with disgust. Ymir shifted, everyone eyed her as she launched herself towards where Eren was, Annie let out a small "oh"  
Levi growled  
"What's she doing?!"  
"Eren's having a touch time, she's gone to get him"  
Levi started to move towards Eren too, but Reiner pulled him back.   
"Don't interfere, she'll bring him back just fine"

Ymir slowed as she approached Eren, the teen was on his hands and knees, struggling to breathe, she could see the wound on his back was bleeding quiet badly. He didn't even notice as she picked him up, she could feel the heat radiating from him. Levi wasn't going to be happy.

Carefully she carried him halfway back to their friends before laying him out on the ground, she turned back to the battle, the titans were beginning to lose interest in each other, letting out a roar, she launched herself towards them. 

Levi was confused at her actions, what was she thinking leaving Eren there, he winced as she roared and the three shifters with them seemed agitated  
"She's calling for us..."  
Erwin looked down at the battle, before nodding, Bertholt pulled Reiner up onto his horse, the three rode down to the blood bath without looking back.  
"Hanji, something's wrong. Help me up, we need to get to Eren"  
Hanji took Levi's arm and swung him upwards, he was forced to use this pained arm to prevent himself from sliding off. She nodded to Erwin and started riding down towards Eren. As she grew closer she could see the teen was laying in a small pool of his own blood  
"It's his back!"  
Levi pushed himself off her horse and ran towards his mate, he shook Eren, but he was completely unconscious and burning up.

"Levi, help me roll him on his side, support his stomach and neck"  
Levi nodded as Hanji rolled Eren towards him. A stench rose as Eren was rolled, it was like rotting flesh. Pulling out her knife she began to slice away the bandaging, Levi gagged at the smell  
"Levi, I've got to cut him open, it's infected... I need to drain it..."  
Levi scowled at her, the smell alone made it clear that infection was running rampant. Taking the knife Hanji sliced the wound open, rotten skin fell away and infected matter began to flow from it. She scampered back, unable to stand the smell. She thought she was a strong woman, but god this was awful. She didn't know how Levi could sit there and hold Eren. She was also confused by the infection. She'd checked Eren's dressings last night and he'd been healing well.  
She looked up at the sound of horsehooves, she held her hand up to stop them, Mikasa and Armin would free if they got too close to Eren.  
"Don't... I wouldn't go any closer... he's got a nasty infection"  
Mikasa disregarded her words and dismounted, she strode to Eren's side, clearly disgusted at the state he was in. She moved to touch him but Levi snapped at her not to. He was so sick of people trying to help Eren, he just wanted to take his brat away. Mikasa wasn't having any of it, her fingers moved towards Eren's back, Levi's eyes flashed  
"Don't fucking touch him"  
He saw the hurt in her eyes and pulled back, tears began to well, Hanji stepped in to save the situation   
"He's right, we don't know what caused this, he was healing just fine last night, it makes no sense at all for him to relapse like this. The trio jumped as a titans roar echoed through the clearing. They turned towards the battle, the titan numbers had dropped drastically, Olou followed their gaze and went to open his mouth, obviously to say something stupid, Petra shot him down with a glare.  
"Guys? We should probably start moving, we're lucky those 4 have kept the titans interest as long as they have"  
Levi shot Armin a glare, he wasn't moving Eren if he could help it.  
"Levi, don't look like that... he's right you know"  
"Hanji, he's missing half his fucking back"  
"And he'll be missing a lot more of he gets eaten"  
"And how do you suppose we move him?"  
"I don't quite, we don't have anything to bind his back with"  
"Here use my shirt"  
Armin started pulling his shirt off, it was hardly sterile, but it'd hold until they get into the walls.  
"We'll make a break for the walls, Bertholt should be able to boost us up to the top, our soldiers should be up there"  
Levi nodded, it wasn't like any other plan was available. All they could do was hope for their friends victory.

Levi let Hanji take Eren on her horse, he shared with Gunther. He didn't trust himself not to deck Erwin if the man said something.

The horses were clearly not used to titans at all, Hanji had to fight to keep her stead moving forward. Sh waved to Bertholt, trying to get his attention, the titan was too busy fighting, it was Ymir who finally got his attention. Hanji motioned and he seemed to understand. Reiner and Annie moved into cover him while he moved the group members up to the top of the wall. Pixis was standing their yelling orders, clearly confused at their sudden arrival. It was only a few minutes before he was calling for manoeuvre gear for them all. Levi, Eren and Hannah were left there as their friends joined the battle.


	51. 50

"Hanji, you have to let me see him!"  
"Levi, you're my patient. You need to stay in your own bed... I'll let you see him when he wakes up"  
Levi rolled his eyes as he struggled up from the bed. His shoulder was throbbing, and more than likely infected.  
"Just let me see him, let me see he's alright, then I promise to behave..."  
"Levi, I call bullshit. I know you better than that"  
"5 minutes, 5 minutes and then ill come straight back here"  
Hanji looked around the room, Levi was never any good at sharing his space with anyone, let alone 30 wounded soldiers, they were lucky Reiner, Bertholt, Annie and Ymir had cleared the majority of the titans and been able to distract the others enough for them to slash the numbers down. It'd taken hours and they'd all been exhausted by the end of it, but Hanji refused to rest, people needed her and she refused to let anyone else treat Eren.

The teen shifter was currently asleep, his room guarded. She'd been forced to operate on his back, cutting out the rotten flesh, it reminded her of when he'd first been shot, his skin was bubbling and the muscle rotting. She'd cut deeper than she wanted to make sure it was all removed, he'd begun to steam, once again slowly, after that she'd laid him on his side, propping him up, so he wasn't laying on his extended stomach. If she was honest, she wasn't sure that they baby would be alright.   
"Alright, but no touching. I don't want all these soldiers copping your rage"  
Levi could kiss the woman. She helped him up and to Eren's room. The guards stepping aside to permit them entrance. 

Eren's room was dimly lit, the omega sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed with a light sheet across his lower half, to give him some privacy. Levi's eyes however were on his lovers stomach. He looked bigger than he remembered and hoped their child was alright.

Levi moved past Hanji and sat on the edge of the bed, even though Hanji said no touching, he couldn't help but reach out and brush Eren's fringe back from his forehead. His lover still had a fever, but it was substantially lesser than earlier.  
"Hanji... will he really be alright...?"  
"I don't know... and I don't know if this will affect your baby either. He's been through a lot... and the stomach pains you mentioned have me worried..."  
"Hanji that was weeks ago!"  
"And Eren had been improving, now..."  
She gestured towards his unconscious form.  
"Look. I can't say anything for sure. I'm not well versed in titan physiology, only those few tests you let me run before we left"  
"Then... let me stay with him... please Hanji. I need to be here if anything happens..."  
"I doubt you're going to come back to bed quietly, despite what you said"  
"You know me too well... besides I'll be fine, not like some of the wounded soldiers, they're the ones who really need your help"  
Hanji nodded slowly  
"If he wakes up you're to come get me, don't let him roll on his back either, I've only put a light dressing on there, the bottom left to drain"  
Levi nodded  
"Thankyou Hanji... I know we must seem crazy..."  
"As some one who's constantly called crazy, I'm not sure if it's a title I want to share... though I must admit, I never thought I'd ever see you find someone to love like you do Eren. He's a good kid"  
"Yeah, and brave and reckless, he'd throw himself into certain death if it meant saving others from getting hurt"  
Hanji nodded  
"That's rare in this world... well I'll be off then... make sure you rest as well, you're no good to him if you let yourself get run down"  
Levi winced at her words, he knew exactly how awful he could be.

Hanji quietly withdrew from he room and Levi repositioned Eren so his omegas head rested on his thigh instead of the pillow. He slipped his fingers into his brats rebellious hair. He knew he was lucky to have him again, he knew they were both lucky and cursed to have been gifted their previous memories. He and Eren would be having a long serious talk when Eren finally decided to wake up. After all he'd promised Levi he wouldn't be so reckless.

*  
Erwin was getting nowhere, Hannah was being less than cooperative, doubly so since she'd been restrained in the cells under the courtroom. His supervisors were calling for her to stand trial, and Erwin knew she'd only complicate things if she brought up even a fraction of her "truth" of what happened in Marley. The woman was seriously driving him crazy. His mood only soured as Hanji smiled and walked over to meet him, she was just too damn perky.  
"What's the damage report?"  
"30 men wounded, 2 dead, so it could have been worse. Fracture lines litter the walls, but Annie said she'd deal with it, did you she can actually harden her own body, it's amazing! I wonder if Eren can do it too..."  
"How is Eren?"  
"I still have no clear idea about what happened, no infection I know progresses that fast, and I still have no idea what was contained in the bullet that shot him, its possible that a sliver of it remained in the wound, but I believe that's highly unlikely as he'd been healing fine up until the night before"  
"And Levi's child?"  
Hanji pursed her lips at his wording  
"Their child is fine as far as I know, but we won't actually know anything until the baby is born..."  
Erwin sighed  
"Look, I know you don't like Eren, but you need to cut the kid a break, especially around Levi... He's supposed to be your best friend, and all you've done is bad mouth his mate"  
"Need I remind you that this current Marley mess is all thanks to him, what's to say he didn't use his powers on Levi? To alter his mind and force Levi to love him"  
Hanji shook her head  
"The coordinates power doesn't work on the Ackerman bloodline. Eren couldn't use his powers on Levi..."  
"We don't know that, not for sure, how do explain this "previous life" nonsense?"  
"I can't. But Eren makes Levi happy, that's all that should matter"  
"No, they are soldiers, that should be the only thing to matter, they were both stupid to allow Eren to fall pregnant, at least you'll be able to experiment on the child once it's born, I'm sure it'll be half abomination like it's mother"  
Hanji wanted to slap Erwin, the man was letting his jealousy get the better of him  
"Levi, Eren and I have already discussed this, because of Levi's bloodline the child is born completely human... I'm not experimenting on a baby"  
"You will if I order you too"  
Hanji'd heard enough. Erwin was tired and stressed, they all were, but he had no right to be saying these things. She turned and walked away from him before she said something she'd regret. She'd have to talk to Levi about it, even with ear approaching it'd be safer for Eren if Levi took him away, at least until the baby was born.

*  
Levi had drifted off at some point, he jolted away at the sound of a muffled sob, Eren was crying, his face buried against Levi's leg.  
"Hey... brat, what's the matter?"  
"I'm sorry... this is all my fault..."  
Levi looked down at his mate feeling confused  
"What's your fault?"  
"We'll be going to war right... those titans... that was Marley's work..."  
"Tch. It's not your fault they're idiots..."  
"I so badly wanted to find a way for use to get along... or at least a way that would stop them creating titans... did you see how many there were? They were all people once... they all had hoped and dreams and families"  
Eren let out a small moan as he moved one hand to his stomach.  
"Eren... you tried, you had the guts to actually try... I'm proud of you for that and like I said, it's not your fault Marley is filled with idiots... you need to stop worrying about it..."  
Eren nodded against his leg before letting out a hiss in pain  
"What's wrong?"  
Levi looked down at the way Eren's hand was gripping his stomach, he hated how he was relieved when Eren whimpered out that his back was sore   
"Hanji had to operate... you collapsed and Ymir had to move you away from the battle, we don't know what happened but it came up infected, she's cut away the damaged tissue, but there's a bit of a hole and its healing slowly again..."  
Eren nodded  
"I know... I can feel it..."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Maybe get Hanji... maybe she can give me something for the pain... but not something that will make me drowsy..."  
"Alright... this might hurt... I need to slip out from under you, if you want me to go..."  
Eren bit his lip as Levi slid out from under him and placed a pillow in his stead. His alpha moved and placed a kiss against his swollen stomach  
"I'll be right back... no moving... Hanji says you aren't to roll on your back"  
"I don't think I could, even if I wanted too. I feel like a great big lump..."  
"Ah yes, but you're my great big lump..."  
Eren frowned up at him, his hormones nearly had him crying.  
Levi realised he'd made a mistake and hurried from the room, he found Hanji tending to the injured and pulled her aside to ask for some pain relief for Eren. He didn't like how subdued his friend seemed to be. She walked away to retrieve a syringe before walking past him, he follow behind confused.

Eren was silently crying when the pair returned, Levi cursed himself quietly and Hanji administered the dose, she waited until Eren had relaxed before bringing up her conversation with Erwin.

Levi was beyond furious, he watched as Eren began to fall apart, quiet sobs grew louder and soon his whole body shook from the effort  
"Eren... I won't let him... we can go... we'll leave... he won't touch our child..."  
"Levi... we can't... they need you... they need you to fight"  
"And you need me more. I need to be by your side. I'm not letting Erwin cause shit again, I saw how badly he hurt you last time"  
"And we both know why, we both know it was because of what happened in his past. He's your best friend and he doesn't understand..."  
"Eren, I actually agree with Levi on this. You two should go. It's the only way you'll be safe, at least until after the baby is born"  
"Yeah and what happens when he releases wanted posters? I'm not having Levi's name dragged through the mud, the people need him, they believe in him..."  
Levi sighed, his omega was to thoughtful for his own good  
"Eren. I want to take you away. I want to protect you. Please just let me be selfish and do this..."  
Eren closed his eyes, he couldn't deny Levi his selfish wish.  
"We'll go to that inn, we should be safe there... we can rebuild it and you'll be safe, I promise..."  
"If it's there... then that's alright... but we can't tell anyone, they need to be able to deny knowing anything... that includes you Hanji..."  
"But what if you two are in danger? And who'll deliver your baby?"  
"Levi will, he's done it before. He knows what to do"  
Hanji raised her eyebrow   
"Levi! Why didn't you tell me!"  
"Nothing to tell... Hanji how long before we can move him. I don't want him near Erwin"  
"Let me take a look, Eren I'm sorry if this hurts... you shouldn't feel anything though..."  
Hanji moved around, pulling back the dressing slowly, the wound was healing nicely... slowly, but nicely, the edges no longer red and angry  
"If it's still like this in the morning, I'll let you take him. We'll need to organise things before then"  
"Hanji can you do me a favour, can you track down a solider named Hannes... he has my mothers journal..."  
"Alright. I'll ask around. Is there anything else you need to do?"  
"No, that's it... but we should probably plan what we need..."  
Hanji winked  
"You can leave that one to me"  
Levi eyed her suspiciously  
"Hanji, what ever your planning, you better keep yourself under control. We're going to need medical equipment, bedding and blankets, food, manoeuvre gear, baby clothes and towels. I don't think Eren has anything much in the way of civilian clothes and he'll need some bigger things for when he gets closer to giving birth"  
Hanji rolled her eyes  
"Just leave it to Aunty Hanji"  
"Hanji, you aren't being very reassuring at all... and don't you dare forget to pack extra soap!"  
Eren smiled up at Levi, trust his alpha to worry about soap  
"We should probably ask for a mop and broom... it was pretty dusty the first time we were there"  
"Right you heard him, the best cleaning things you can get"  
"I've got it, I've got it! I'll be back to check on you both later..."  
"Thanks Hanji"  
"You're welcome Eren... Levi, why can't you be more like Eren"  
"He's fine the way he is..."  
Eren pouted at Levi and his alpha shook his head, his brat was too cute for words.   
Hanji left and he moved back into bed with Eren   
"Is your back still sore?"  
"A little but not as bad as before... do you think the inn will still be the same in this timeline?"  
"I can't see why it wouldn't be..."  
Eren nodded  
"It's really stupid, but when this is all over... I want to fix the whole town... I want to open the inn up properly..."  
"It's not stupid at all... that's actually kind of like your dream last time..."  
Eren nodded  
"I never thought things would end like that..."  
"It's alright... what's done is done... were different people now... things are different. We'll make it happen... we'll open up our inn, and our friends will come and visit. Sasha will eat all the food and Jean will sleep in the stables..."  
"That's mean... what did the horses do to deserve that!"  
"Tch. You're right..."  
"Mhmm..."  
"You should try get some more sleep, if we leave tomorrow it's going to be a long trip..."  
"Levi, do you think we can maybe tell Ymir, about where we're going.., I trust her..."  
"Alright... but only because Historia will be queen officially soon and Erwin can't disobey her once she is"  
"Are you alright to tell her? Or do you want to bring her here so I can?"  
"I'll talk to her, you need to rest..."  
Levi kissed Eren softly, his omega smiling so sweetly  
"I'll be back soon alright"  
"Be safe"  
"Always brat"

*  
Hanji was running around like a mad woman, she'd organised everything that her friends would need and then some. She'd found Hannes and asked him for the journal, he'd been more than shocked that she knew he had it, still he handed it over. She'd packed all the food she could, things that would last and extra vitamin needles for Eren. The hardest part was organising a horse and cart, she'd lied saying that she needed to send Levi back to HQ to collect equipment. Erwin was too busy to talk to her and that suited her just fine, the commanders days filled with meetings.   
By the next morning everything was packed and organised and she was now doing a final dressing change on Eren's back, she was talking through her actions so that both Eren and Levi would know what to do and what to look for. The hardest part had been dressing Eren, the teen was in obvious discomfort and thanks to Hanji's thoughtlessness his shirt didn't quiet fit right, she'd gotten rash and packed everything larger already. Eren tried to shrug it off, but she saw the way he tugged at the shirt and chewed on his lip. So she'd taken her cloak off and wrapped it around him, cover his stomach completely.

When they'd run into their friends Levi had lied smoothly, saying that Hanji had given into Eren's plea's and allowed him outside. They didn't question him. He helped his mate out to where Hanji has told him the cart was waiting. Helping Eren up had been awkward, but once he was settled in the back Levi hurried to the front, he ignored the pain in his shoulder and soon the pair were out the gates.

*  
Levi didn't stop, he ignored the titans? Navigating away from them, they seemed to be everywhere and he wondered how many Marley people had been sacrificed. He didn't mention anything to Eren's his brat was already feeling guilty enough.

He pushed on until the sun slowly began to sink and the sky turned dusty pink and orange. Unhitching the wagon, he brushed the horse down and tied him to a tree, once he was certain the animal was comfortable enough he finally moved to check on Eren. 

He had to laugh at sight that greeted him, his omega had obviously fallen asleep while eating and still clutched the loaf of bread in his hand. Quickly he hoisted himself up and grabbed the loaf, seeing Eren wasn't going to eat it, he picked at it while watching his omega sleep. Once done he settled down next to him, he wanted to check Eren's back, but didn't want to cause him and pain, so instead he linked their fingers together and napped for a few hours.

The sun had sunk and the moon was high. The air carried the slight chill that signified it was indeed autumn. Eren was still sleeping peacefully, Levi wanted nothing more than to stay curled up watching him snore softly, but Erwin would know they were gone by now and he didn't put it past the man to ride out personally. Grabbed a thicker blanket and laid it over Eren, stumbling slightly in the darkness he jumped down and rehitched the wagon. The moons light providing just enough light for him to confidently lead the horse forward.

He continued on, even after sun up. Finally stopping mid morning, just to check on Eren. His brat was still laying down, he looked up and blinked sleepily as Levi climbed up and moved to check on him.  
"Hey... have a good nap..."  
Eren nodded and yawned  
"Yeah... but thanks to this one I have to pee..."  
Levi wrinkled his nose, still he helped Eren up and then down from the cart, laughing at the cute way he'd begun to waddle. He busied himself organising a light breakfast for them both. His mood ruined when Eren came back crying  
"Eren... what's the matter?"  
"I'm sooo fat..."  
His mates wail was so adorable he couldn't help but smile, this of course, wasn't taken well by the hormonal teen.  
"Hey... hey, come on, you're not fat, you're pregnant and besides I'd still love you if you were fat"  
"See... you think I'm fat!"  
"Eren, I literally just said you aren't... now come wash your hands and have some breakfast"  
Eren nodded, his gaze on the ground. He let Levi help him up and settle down, wincing at the pain flaring through his back.  
He nibbled at breakfast, he was starving but their child wouldn't stop moving which made eating hard. He stopped and placed down the piece of apple he'd been about to eat and placed Levi's hand to his stomach, his alpha smiling broadly as their child moved beneath his hand  
"Eren..."  
"I know... but he won't stop moving..."  
Levi looked down at Eren's belly, he wondered if it would be a boy or a girl, he didn't really care as long as the were healthy. He put on his best dad voice   
"Now look here, mummy needs to eat, so do him a favour and calm down"  
He winced for Eren as their child kicked hard against his hand  
"I'm sorry... I tried... seems their just as rebellious as you"  
Eren nodded  
Levi finished his lunch in silence, he kept one hand on Eren's belly though, he couldn't wait to meet their child. When he was done he asked Eren to turn and he peeled the dressing away from his back. The edges looked fine and it's healed further  
"It's still alright... I wouldn't move around too much though"  
"I wouldn't have to if your kid behaved"  
"My kids?"  
"Mhmm... when they're having a tantrum they're yours"  
Eren poked his tongue out and Levi rolled his eyes  
"We should reach the forest by sunset, I think I still remember where the road is, so we'll probably reach the village by sundown tomorrow   
Eren nodded and Levi pulled his mates shirt back down   
"I'll change the dressing tonight, so you should rest until then..."  
Eren nodded and Levi leant in planting a sweet kiss to his lips. He want going to lie, he felt no guilt stealing Eren away.

*  
Eren had the worse nights sleep after Levi had changed the dressing. No matter which way he laid their child would give him no rest, in the end he wound up having a minibreak down and Levi couldn't calm him until morning.

Eren wouldn't even eat breakfast and Levi didn't want to upset him further. He left some fruit and water in easy reach for his mate and once again took the reins. He couldn't wait to get there and unpack. His fingers were itching to clean, his mission was to make the whole place spotless before Eren gave birth. It wasn't going to be like how it's been with Reni. He felt a stab of sadness thinking of the boy. He missed him and Viren everyday, he could only imagine how Eren felt about it, he'd lost them twice. Once to the madness in his mind and then again after the coordinate.

The thought stayed with him all the way to the overgrown road that would lead them up to the inn.

*  
Eren was stuck in a nightmare of his past. Reni and Viren were there and were blaming him for leaving them. He sobbed so hard in his sleep he'd woken himself up, his baby kicking hard as if to tell him the past was in the past. He rubbed his stomach while making shushing sounds, he wondered if their baby knew it was alright to rest. 

Levi was completely oblivious to Eren's distress, once they were over the rise they'd finally be there. The place they both loved the most in the world. He couldn't stop the smile that fell upon his lips as the inn came into view. He spurred the horse on, just to reach it that second sooner. 

Pulling up in front of the door, he jumped down and swung it open. The building smelt of dust and the whole place would need to be aired, he didn't care though. Moving to the back of the wagon, he watched Eren push himself up before moving towards him. He lifted his omega down and pulled him close. He wanted to twirl his mate around but knew he couldn't because of Eren's back. Still this whole trip had been worth it, the smile on Eren's face and the way the light danced in his green eyes. Zero regrets.

Settling Eren outside, Levi wrapped a cloth around his face and walked into the inn, everything was exactly as he remembered. He walked from room to room, opening every window wide. He'd decided to clean the entrance and kitchen first, and then to move onto the bathroom. The upper floor could wait, Eren was going to be banned from stairs until their baby came, he didn't trust the brat not to trip over his own feet.

Eren napped in the sun while Levi cleaned, the alpha didn't mind at all, Eren's skin seemed to glow under the warmth. He was so incredibly beautiful, he wondered if Eren knew just how much he loved him. Forcing such thoughts from his mind he returned to cleaning.

He scrubbed until the sun began to set, he'd been working on the bathtubs. He brought the lanterns in and lit them on low, before dragging the mattress in, Eren had awoken and was messing around in the kitchen. His omega seemed quiet happy as he brought in two plates, fruit and bread, it wasn't much, but until they could unpack better it'd do. They both ate slowly, Eren smiling and rubbing his belly, Levi hoped that meant their child was finally giving him a rest. After dinner he helped Eren strip and wiped his lovers body down, he had to fight the arousal he felt while staring at Eren's naked body, he wanted to pounce, he wanted to pound into the omega without abandon, his mind making plans for when Eren's back had finally healed. He watched as Eren began to blush, he was obviously feeling good under Levi's touches  
"I know we can't have sex, but let me at least touch you"  
Eren nodded... his mouth was dry... he didn't quiet know what Levi had in mind, not until his alphas lips sank over his erection. He knew he couldn't last long, it's been a small eternity since they'd done anything sexual. With his lips and tongue Levi brought him to his knees, unable to stand anymore his alpha was forced to hold him up, never once stopping his merciless assault   
"Levi... I'm going to cum"  
He felt Levi nod and came hard in his alphas mouth. His vision greys dangerously and all his strength left him his eyes sliding shut, asleep before Levi even pulled off.

Levi smirked at his omega, Eren was completely out of it and he wasn't complaining. Sitting Eren down carefully, he finished cleaning down his mate and scooped him up, ignoring the pain and weakness running down his arm.   
Carrying the teen across to the bed he'd set up in front of the fireplace he laid him down carefully on his side, taking extra blankets and stuffing them around Eren, making sure that his belly was supported. He returned to the bathroom and rinsed himself down, they'd both need proper showers tomorrow, but all he wanted to do was curl up with Eren and sleep.


	52. 51

Eren's mood was subdued over the next few days, he seemed to struggle with getting out bed and when he did his mood seemed listless. Levi knew where his mind was... back in Marley, wondering when war would breakout. He tried to perk his mate up, but Eren said he needed some time. So Levi through himself into cleaning, completely stripping the old bed mattresses and bedding from the second floor. It was a full week before he was finally satisfied with the inn and its cleanliness.

Eren would watch Levi clean, he hated that they'd had to leave their friends behind without saying goodbye, he hoped they were safe still, that Erwin hadn't branded them all traitors, he doubted he'd do anything to any of them, but given the situation...   
He tried to pull himself together but the guilt was crushing him, some nights he couldn't sleep, he could only watch as Levi slept. He needed to talk to his mate but he was afraid of hurting him.

Levi wasn't blind to Eren's suffering, he knew they needed to talk, he worried about the stress on their child, Eren's stomach seemed to be growing by the day and he seemed almost too large for how far long he was supposed to be. Making breakfast he took the two plates over to bed and settled down next to Eren, his mate was curled up into himself, radiating misery  
"Eren, its breakfast time..."  
Eren slowly unfurled before awkwardly sitting up, he winced as the wound on his back was disturbed, Levi said that it was still healing, he hated that it hadn't already, he felt guilt for being so useless, all he could do was sit around these days, brooding and feeling gross. He was fat, tired and physically exhausted. He picked at his food, completely zoned out, he hadn't even realised Levi was talking to him.  
"Eren...?"  
Levi shook his arm and Eren jumped, he forced a smile which he dropped as soon as he realised Levi wasn't smiling back   
"Sorry, I was in my own head..."  
"I've noticed... Eren we need to talk"  
Eren chest tightened, he tried to push the panic down  
"About..."  
His voice was barely above a whisper  
"I'm worried about you... you were alright the first night we were here, but you've become more depressed... and well, it hurts"  
Eren looked at him guiltily   
"I'm sorry... I can help but worry for everyone..."  
"I know, I'm worried for them too... but we have to trust them, Erwin won't let anything happen and they aren't alone..."  
"I know... it's just... Petra, Olou, Gunther and Erwin all died last time, Armin nearly died and I'm scared something will happen... I'm scared your squad will die again and you'll be here, not able to help them... and that Erwin will die before you get a chance to patch things up"  
"Yeah... it's not like I haven't been thinking about that... but right now, we need to keep you safe, it's not just Erwin who's the problem. Marley knows you hold the coordinate, they'll be coming for you, coming for it... the best and safest thing for our friends at the moment, is for us to stay away"  
Eren nodded  
"I just..."  
"It's alright... it's not like I'm not telling you to be sad, I just miss you smiling..."  
Eren nodded and passed Levi his plate, his alpha placed it with his own just off the edge of the mattress.  
"Let me check your back and then how about we go out for a walk or something... we can't stay inside all the time"  
Levi shot Eren a grin and his omega nodded, obviously not too sure.

Levi situated Eren between his legs, he loved having Eren so close, he'd turned into a total sap, crazy in love for the brat. He apologised as he gently pulled the bandages away, the wound had mostly healed, now a small yet deep looking hole, maybe an inch or so wide and deep. The edges were smooth, but carried a small red tinge, the rest of his skin had healed back like nothing had happened.   
"It's only about an inch now... but it's still healing well, a few more days and it should be completely healed"  
Levi replaced the bandaging and pulled Eren back against his chest, his hands slipping down around Eren's stomach  
"Levi..."  
"Mhmm..."  
"I'm worried... about the baby... I mean I shouldn't be this big..."  
"I've been thinking that too... I keep coming back to when you were pregnant with Reni..."  
"Yeah, but I have greater control of the coordinate now..."  
"Yeah, but your body is still catching up... I wouldn't worry too much brat... no matter what happens I'll be by your side"  
Eren nodded, his head resting on Levi's shoulder.  
"You're such a sap... who would believe how much of a softy you are..."  
"Only when it comes too you..."  
"Mhmm..."  
"We should probably move... or I won't be able to leave you alone..."  
"Levi... it's seems like effort"  
"That's because you're so lazy..."  
Levi let Eren go and slipped out from behind him, before standing and helping Eren up, his brat moaned in pain, but assured Levi he was alright. Levi linked their fingers together before leading his omega outside. The morning air was crisp and a light breeze blew through the empty township. It was so peaceful, but Eren didn't feel lonely, he felt like some of his crushing guilt had been lifted. He smiled a little as Levi lead him out into the forest. The earthy smells blended with Levi's, and before Eren knew, he was smiling broadly.

*  
Erwin was pissed. More than pissed, he didn't think there was a word for how infuriated he was. By the time he'd found that Levi and Eren were both gone, it was late afternoon. The first thing he'd done was question the soldiers at the gate, they informed him that Levi had left midday, he was driving a covered wagon. It'd taken everything he had not to yell at them, after all they didn't know any better. At the moment he was on the hunt for Hanji, god help her if she had anything to do with this.

Hanji was caring for the wounded soldiers when he found her, she seemed shocked to see him. He knew it was an act, the smile tugging at the corners of her lips told him so. She apologised to the soldier she'd been tending to and got up before coming over to him, he gripped her arm and pulled her out into the corridor.   
"What did you do! How could you let them go? How could you let Levi go!"  
Hanji didn't even flinch at his words, anyone else would be a quivering mess  
"Erwin..."  
"Don't even pretend you don't know what happened! You helped them did you! Where are they Hanji!?"  
"I don't know"  
"What do you mean you don't know!"  
"The last time I saw Levi and Eren, they were in Eren's room, I checked his wound this morning... haven't seen them since"  
"Don't give me that bullshit, Levi couldn't pull this off alone. He's out there and he's injured! With that..."  
"With that what? With his mate?"  
"I won't accept it Hanji. I was stupid to listen to them, we were stupid to go to Marley!"  
"Yet, we all agreed we had to try, no one knew what was going to happen, things couldn't continue the way they had. You know that. And Levi is a grown adult, fuck he's older than both of us, he doesn't need his hand held"  
"We have no idea what Eren's done to him, he could kill Levi, leave his body in the middle of nowhere and we'd never know"  
"Erwin you are being ridiculous, it's evident they are both crazy about it each, besides if you think about it logically, Marley will be coming for Eren, they'll want his power or to at least incapacitate him, they won't want him anywhere near their titans, it's safer for us all if he's not here, at least not for now..."  
"That's bullshit, he's a soldier, his place is on the front line!"  
"He'd also a shifter! He's also an omega and pregnant. I know you hate omegas, but this is insane, you aren't thinking properly at all"  
Erwin threw his hands up in disgust   
"Hanji, so help you if I find out you're hiding them from me"  
He turned around and stormed off, Hanji was left shaking her head.

Erwin had dispatched scouts to HQ, they'd seen no trace of the two men there and Erwin's patience was wearing thinner by the second, the only thing stopping him from riding out and finding them, was the Marley threat. Meeting after meeting had lead to no progress, Hannah refused to talk, she sulked and glared at the all, or she'd snap and just screaming about how they all deserved to die.

Mikasa had been furious, when her and Armin had been called in by Erwin and filled in about the situation. She couldn't believe Eren was so careless as to leave or cruel enough to not say goodbye. She immediately blamed Levi for it, after all he'd been the one to get her brother pregnant. Armin had forced himself to remain in control of his actions, he wanted to ask why, why they felt the need to run, though to him it made sense, Eren was pregnant and Marley would be after him, it still hurt, but at least he understood. After the meeting he'd pulled Mikasa aside and filler her in on his thoughts, she nodded but was still not impressed.

3 weeks later, 2 Marley military officers were taken into custody at the gate. They carried a formal declaration of war. The 100 year treaty was officially void, Marley declared their want of Eren, promising not to go easy on them until he was presented. They also requested the 4 other shifters be handed over. No timeframe was given and the 2 officers committed suicide in their cell. Hanji had never seen anything like it before, Hannah, who had watched it all, informed her it was cyanide. A compound their military had been using for years, she mocked the woman's lack of knowledge. The two bodies were removed to Hanji's temporary lab and autopsied. 

After that Capital fell into chaos. The existence of Marley was made public, the outcry enormous. The Survey Corps blamed entirely for the mess and the public called for their execution. Still the member stood strong, proudly wearing their wings of freedom. They tried not to take it personally, after all the people were afraid. 

*  
Eren was sure he was going to explode, his stomach swollen and heavy, much larger than he'd been pregnant with Reni. His back having finally healed, he found himself nesting, Levi would watch as he cleaned and recleaned. He couldn't stop him, if he tried. Since Eren's back had healed he'd found himself feeling sexually frustrated, he didn't want to admit to Levi though, as he felt incredibly unsexy, he hated his mate seeing his body.   
He didn't know Levi was feeling just as frustrated. Levi's eyes would follow Eren around, he was hungry for his brats body, so heavily pregnant with his child, he had to fight to control his urges.  
Eren stumbled slightly and Levi jumped up to run to his side, his mate glaring as he took him by the arm and lead him over to the table, Levi didn't let him sit down, instead he sank down in front of Eren and pushed the brats shirt up, his hands wandering over Eren's stomach and peppered small kisses over the stretch marks  
"Levi... stop"  
Levi shook his head and rubbed his face against Eren's belly.   
"Levi... stop it... it's disgusting"  
Levi pulled back and looked up at Eren, his brat had tears in his eye  
"Eren, nothing about you is disgusting... you are perfect... our baby is perfect... you have no idea what looking at you in this state does to me"  
"It makes you revolted..."  
Levi stood, taking Eren's face in his hands, he leant in and kissed him hungrily  
"Oh trust me... I'm definitely not revolted, frustrated maybe, but not revolted"  
"Why... what... frustrated?"  
"Mhmm... you have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you, I just want to fuck you until you scream and knot you over and over"  
Eren shivered, Levi'd released his face and his hands had slid down to his small breasts, he moaned as Levi started to massage them...  
"Eren... will you let me?"  
Eren nodded, Levi tugged at his shirt and the struggled free from it  
"Turn around and place your hands on the table"  
Eren obeyed, Levi's fingers slid into the waist band of his pants and pulled them down in one go, Eren moaned at the coolness against this legs  
"Spread your legs slightly for me..."  
Levi stripped his own clothes, he moved back up against Eren, kissing, licking and nipping his way down the curve of his brats spine, his wound had healed away to nothing, but he still spent extra time on the area, he wanted Eren to know that he wasn't disgusted by what had been there. Every so often Eren would moan, so Levi slipped his hand around and began to jerk the omega slowly, the brat immediately began to slick, it seemed his body was just as hungry for Levi. Keeping a rhythmic pace, Levi sunk down behind Eren's, his tongue flicking over the twitching opening, slick had begun to trickle out slowly and Levi wanted to taste it, he'd been starved of it for so long. He lapped and sucked at the slick, his hand released Eren and he moved it back round to finger the omega while he ate him out, precum was already leaking from Levi but he didn't want to stop, Eren tasted too good  
"Levi... stop teasing..."  
Levi stopped licking, pulling back be slid his fingers in harshly, searching for Eren's sweet spot, he knew he found it when Eren let out a long groan. He brought his omega to orgasm, fucking him roughly with his fingers until Eren cried his name. Finally he stood back up and lined himself up with Eren, grabbing his hips he shoved in as hard as he could, Eren immediately clamped down around him.  
"Fuck... Eren... I'm not going to last..."  
Eren didn't reply, he couldn't. His mouth was open, pants falling from his lips, Levi's hands moved and supported his stomach, it moved with every thrust, his small breasts bounced slightly, he didn't want the moment to end. Levi felt his knot start to inflate, he desperately wanted more time, it felt so amazing in Eren and it's been months since they could be this intimate. His knot caught and dragged inside Eren, his love orgasmed again as his own orgasm took over, he rocked into the omega, it was like Eren was drinking in every drop.  
"Eren... are you alright"  
"Mhmmm..."  
Levi slumped forward, pressing kisses to Eren's lower back, declaring his love over and over. As his knot slowly began to deflate he slid of out Eren, the omega groaned so erotically he wanted to thrust back in  
"Eren... do you think you can stand a little longer... I'll get a cloth to clean you down..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Don't... I want to feel you against me still..."  
Levi smirked, he took his omega and guided him down upon their bed. He went to retrieve Eren's clothes but his omega snagged his arm, he looked down confused  
"Can... we... do some more?"  
Levi back tracked and climbed down onto the mattress he crawled to Eren's side and took his mouth, if Eren wanted more, he wasn't going to say no.  
Pulling back he slid down Eren's body, kissing ever inch along the trail, he lapped up the semen Eren had sprayed across the lower part of his stomach, his omega wriggling under his touch, finally he licked and sucked on Eren's half hard erection, making sure his omega was cleaned completely, Eren spread his legs and Levi settled between them, he smiled down at his brat before sliding a hand along Eren's thigh and lifting his right leg onto his shoulder. He could feel the slight tremors and placed his free hand on Eren's belly to stabilise himself. He didn't need to stretch his omega, instead he thrust in, Eren moaning loudly. With no one to hear, they didn't need to stifle their moans. Eren was whimpering by the time Levi allowed him release. Both cumming hard, Eren whimpering from the sensitivity, Levi stayed inside him until his erection finally began to soften, he missed the close connection the moment he was free.   
"Now, we need to clean up, I'll be back in a moment"  
Eren nodded sleepily, he was asleep before Levi returned. Gently he wiped Eren clean, resting his head against his brats stomach when he was done. He chucked the rag off the edge of the bed and grabbed the blankets, he pulled them up so they covered Eren's chest and curled into his omega. Given how big Eren had gotten, he had the feeling two would soon become three.

Eren woke him with gentle kisses, his omega was now laying facing him, his hands wandering up and down Levi's chest, Levi smiled at his mate, his own hand coming up to cup Eren's cheek, he pulled back from Eren's kisses  
"Good morning beautiful, how are we feeling this morning?"  
"Good, sleepy, hungry and horny..."  
Levi snorted   
"Well you definitely seem happier... and as for hungry, I'm sure I can managed to make us some breakfast... did you want to take a bath before or after breakfast..."  
"After... definitely after"  
Eren slid his hand down and began to gently fondle his mate, Levi raised an eyebrow at him and Eren pouted in response  
"Tch, something you want brat..."  
A slight blush came over Eren's cheeks, he bit his lip and tears began to form  
"I'm just kidding brat... you know I'm always up for that, when it comes to you..."  
Eren shook his head, Levi got the feeling that his teasing had embarrassed his mate. Pushing away from Levi, Eren struggled up to his feet before waddling towards the bathroom, he closed the door unnecessarily hard and Levi flinched. Nice going captain. 

He scrubbed his face tiredly before climbing from their bed. He found a pair of pants and pulled the up without bothering to lace them closed. He was still feeling guilty as he boiled the eggs for their breakfast, he should have known better given how emotional and hormone his mate was. He was carrying the plates to the table when he heard a thud from the bathroom, he forced himself to place both plates down carefully before rushing to check on Eren. 

Opening the door he had to force himself not to laugh, his mate was fine but the chair he'd thrown wasn't. It laid broken in the corner of the room and his omega was standing there glaring at it.  
"What happened?"  
Levi had to bite his bottom lip, pissy Eren was too cute.  
"Stop laughing!"  
This only made Levi's struggle harder  
"I'm not laughing..."  
"Bullshit, you're laughing at me! Get out! I don't to see you!"  
Levi shook his head and backed away.

He'd finished his breakfast and washed his plate by the time Eren emerged, his face pinched in pain, Levi rushed to his side  
"Eren... Eren what wrong?"  
"Cramping..."  
Eren moaned and Levi caught him as his legs gave out.   
"Let me see if Hanji gave us anything that would help..."  
Eren nodded and Levi guided him to their bed. His omega curled into a ball and began to sob.

Hanji had given them both muscle relaxants and painkillers, Levi opted for both, his omega was steady getting more hysteric. The teen didn't even notice Levi giving him the injections.

It continued for days like that, Eren couldn't even move, Levi wondered if they should head back to Capital, he'd tried to talk to Eren about but his omega had begged him, asking they stayed. 5 days later, Eren went into labour.

Eren was panicked as he'd shaken Levi awake, his eyes widen and tears streamed down his face, levi immediately noted the bed was damp and his first thought was that Eren had wet himself. It wasn't until his omega scrunched his face up and cried from a contraction that he put two and two together, his omega wanting to push already. He had no idea how long his brat had been in labour, it seemed his sense of time had become dull.   
"Eren, I need to examine you..."  
"I know, I remember how this goes..."  
Levi smiled at him, at least his brats snippiness was still there.  
"Fuuuuuck...."  
Levi raised an eyebrow, Eren hadn't been quiet this vocal with the birth of their first two children, he wondered if the abuse he'd suffered had ruined his sense of pain.  
"Right... it's going to be a while longer..."  
"Ngh..."  
"I'm sorry... do you wanna talk about something? Take your mind off of it..."  
"No... I want this over with!"  
Levi snorted  
"I swear it didn't hurt this much last time..."  
"I was just thinking that you seemed to be a bit more vocal this time"  
"That's because it fucking hurts"  
Their playful banter lasted a few more hours before Eren couldn't talk any more, he was in a world of hurt, he seriously felt like he was about to split into two.  
Levi moved back between his legs  
"Eren, it's time..."  
Levi winced at his mates screams, it seemed impossibly long before their child was in the world, blood and birth spilt across their bed, Levi scrunched his nose at the mess. He tied off the umbilical cord as Eren expelled the after birth and placenta, he collapsed back complete spent and his body began to steam. Levi had never been so happy as to see him heal as he was right then.  
Their son looked just like Reni, tears formed in Levi's eyes at the memory of the two births blended together. Taking the baby away he cleaned the newborn down and wrapped him in the softest blanket he could find, and brought their child over to Eren, his omega had passed out, so Levi laid their child next to his face, he forced himself away from the baby and set about to cleaning Eren. He stripped away the ruined sheet, they'd need to be burnt. His stomach rolled uncomfortably as he wiped away the mess from Eren's thighs and arse, he was sure his brat would have bled to death is he'd been an ordinary omega.

Once done he sat and cuddled his child, the baby was about the same size as Reni had been at his birth, he wondered if Eren would allow him to call their son Reni, after their big brother. He looked so much like him. It was another few hours before Eren woke, the first thing he wanted to know was how their baby was, Levi helped him sit up and passed their son over, Eren began to cry immediately, looking up at Levi he seemed conflicted  
"Brat, what's wrong?"  
"He looked so much like Reni..."  
"Mhmm that's what I thought to... would I be a horrible parent... if I wanted to name him Reni..."  
Eren shook his head...   
"That's what I wanted to ask you..."  
Eren winced as he repositioned, he'd healed but was still exhausted  
"Welcome to the world Reni... one day I'll tell you all about your big brothers..."  
Eren began to cry harder and Levi wrapped his arms around his two loves, Eren buried his face in Levi's shoulder.


	53. 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mini chapter that didn't quiet fit the end of the last one or the beginning of the next one 
> 
> Xxx

Airships had appeared on the horizon, the city was in a state of panic as soldiers rushed to evacuate the citizens into the castle, everyone was in panic. None had expected Marley to attack by air.   
And then the bombs fell, hundreds dead in seconds, more trampled and injured as everyone clambered to safety. It was a day none of them would forget.

Down beneath the castle the citizens cowered in the dark, they'd followed the soldiers into the very depths of the castle, where no ordinary person would be permitted, children cried against their mothers skirts and the walls shook with the brunt of the impacts, it was here Annie was doing all she could. She had reinforced the walls, she'd altered the castle passages so invading soldiers wouldn't be able to find their way to the citizens, she's created new passages and stairwells for escape, she's worked so hard it was little wonder she'd slipped into a coma.

*  
Eren and Levi were both exhausted. Reni, unlike his name sake, was truly exhausting. He'd cry if he wasn't held, he'd cry if he was, he'd cry when Levi bathed him, he'd cry after he fed. He'd only sleep when he was held, and only slept a few hours at a time.   
Levi didn't know how one small child could cry so much, he was worried he was doing something wrong, it hadn't been like this before, yet he knew his worries were doubly do for his mate. Eren was clearly depressed, he blamed himself for his son being so vocal, he blamed himself, telling himself he was a failure as an omega, a failure as parent. Levi could see he was headed for an implosion and yet the brat wouldn't let their son leave his sight. If Levi would walk around trying to lull Reni to sleep Eren would follow like a lost dog, he'd panic if Levi took, what he considered to be, a long time to bathe their son. He'd panic when he awoke. Basically he'd begun to jump at shadows and Levi was worried. He didn't like to do it, but for the sake of Eren's mental health, he'd drugged his mate. The guilt was burning in his gut, he tried to tell himself it was for Eren's own good, the teen had lost weight and bags hung under his eyes, things couldn't continue like this.

The following day Eren had slept late, Levi had bottle fed their son, who'd been less than impressed. It was well after lunch time when Eren had woken, Levi immediately noticed the improvement in his mates complexion, the bags no longer as evident, and he even managed a smile... but that was after he apologised guiltily for sleeping so late. Levi had promptly hushed him with a kiss and Eren smiled before taking their son, Reni let out a small cry, but it wasn't as long or as loud as usual. Eren then proceeded to bully Levi into sleeping. Basically telling his alpha he looked like crap and would be no good to any of them if he burnt himself out. Levi had suppressed his laugh and let Eren tuck him in, it wasn't long before his sleep deprived body gave in and he was snoring gently.  
While Levi slept, Eren took Reni outside, he didn't want his alpha to be disturbed, heading out he made his way into the forest, he only walked a short way in before settling down with Reni, he held the baby close and told him all about the the world around him, tears fell silently as he spoke, it was like history was repeating itself, his heart breaking for his lost children. He fed the fussy child, Reni's cries once again subdued, Eren wondered if it was the smell of the forest, of it some how calmed the child. He waited until he could feel the chill in the air, signifying night would soon be here, before heading back inside. Levi was still sleeping so Eren carried Reni into the kitchen to prepare dinner for Levi when he awoke, his own dinner was only an apple, he'd begun to feel drowsy again and had every intention of joining his mate once he was done.

He changed Reni and laid him down to sleep, before stripping down to his boxers and sliding in behind Levi, he pulled his alpha up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him protectively. He knew Levi had drugged him, but he was grateful. His body had needed the rest.

*  
Both were woken in the dark, a pounding knock falling upon the wood door, Eren's heart was in his throat, blind panic had gripped his reasoning and he climbed from the bed immediately gathering Reni to his chest, he was terrified that they'd be on the other side of the door, they'd be here to take the small child away, he didn't know who he feared it'd be, only that he was terrified.  
While Eren was panicking, Levi had sort out and lit the gas lantern they kept near the bed, the light illuminated the fear in Eren's eyes and he raised a finger to his lip to remind his omega to be quiet, standing, he cautiously made his way over to the door, he opened it a crack, just enough to see who was outside. He groaned internally, it was Ymir. He opened the door and the woman hurried in, she was clearly distressed, her complexion pale and her hair loose, twigs and leaves seemed to be caught in it.   
Eren's panic was not elevated by Ymir's arrival, something had to be drastically wrong for the woman to have made the journey. He could see her whole frame shaking and watched as Levi helped her to sit at the table, it was only then that he moved from his spot, still cradling Reni, he took a seat across from her.  
"Ymir..."  
The woman jumped at her name, her eyes full of fear  
"Ymir, what happened... why are you here..."  
"M-Marley's attacked..."  
Eren groaned, that was the last thing he wanted, even if it had been inevitable.  
"They came by airship... Eren it was horrible, so many are dead..."  
"Mikasa? Armin?..."  
"Mikasas alright, Armin's injured... Erwin's dead, so are Petra, Olou and Gunther... actually..."  
Ymir began to sob, Eren looked towards Levi, his alphas face grim  
"Go on Ymir..."  
"Almost everyone's dead... the Survey corps is nearly all gone... Jean, Sasha, Connie, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin and you two are all that's left..."  
Levi swore and Eren flinched, the news physically hurt.   
"... it's happening all over..."  
Levi's words were low, but Eren still heard them, even though he knew Levi hadn't wanted to be heard.  
"What do you want us to do?"  
Levi spun round, his eyes narrowing at Eren's words  
"Eren, we need you... we won't survive a titan attack... the city is already half gone... Reiner and Bertholt are still fighting, but Annie over used her power and has slipped into a coma, nothing Hanji was tried has awoken her..."  
"Eren. No"  
Eren shook, he wanted to scream from the guilt he felt, but screaming wouldn't bring back the dead.  
"Levi, she's right, of titans invade then everyone will die..."  
"And what about you! Do you remember what happened last time? Do you remember how you lost your fucking mind, how Ymir took over your fucking body!"  
"Levi..."  
"Don't Eren! Don't tell me this time is different!"  
Eren laid Reni on the table before rising to his feet, he crossed the space to his alpha, he reached out, but Levi slapped his hand away  
"I can't... I can't lose you again... I can't lose our children again... I know it's fucking selfish..."  
Eren shook his head  
"It's no selfish... that's why I have to go... I can't stay here, I can't let a whole city of people be slaughtered..."  
Levi's body shook and tears began to flow  
"I know that! I know that better than anyone! I know..."  
Eren stepped forward and pulled his alpha to his chest. Levi clutched at him as if his life depended on it.   
"I'll be back... promise you'll be safe Levi..."  
Levi said nothing... Eren pulled away and forced Levi's face up  
"Promise me! Promise me, Levi! Promise me we'll make that stupid dream of ours a reality, we'll open this place as an inn. We'll grow our own vegetables and we'll have a whole brood of children, they'll be tall like me, but perfect like you, and they grew up playing in the mid and eating sand, and you'll scold them as you bath them clean, they'll splash water at you and you'll glare, but you won't be mad.. and out friends will come and stay, we'll always order triple supplies when Sasha's coming, and Jean will sleep in the stables and they'll all come home and stay with us between missions, and sometimes you'll go out with them and sometimes I'll go out with them and when we come home we'll tell each other about all the things we saw and did and... and... we'll be together and happy, like one of those families everyone makes fun of for being so perfect, and we'll grow old together, having amazing sex and stupid date nights and we'll spend long nights just laying in bed together talking about the stupid shit our kids have done... promise me you'll stay safe, that you and Reni will be safe... I'm coming back, I promise, I promise it won't be like last time, I won't let you go..."

Levi stepped away from him and moved towards where some of their things were still packed, he riffled through the boxes until he seemed to find what he was looking for, coming back to Eren he opened his palm to show his mate what he'd found  
"Blame Hanji for this... she slipped them in..."  
Eren's eyes widened at the two thin gold rings in his mates hand  
"We're already bonded, so I understand if you don't want to..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Ymir can you witness this for us..."  
"You want to do it now?"  
"Yeah, these rings will be a promise, a promise I'll return to you... and that you'll both stay safe until I do"  
Ymir watched the two mates... she wasn't sure what she was expected to do  
"Shitty brat, never in my life have a met someone who infuriates me the way you do... I never thought I'd fall in love with you, let alone have the chance to do it twice... I love you Eren..."  
Eren blushed and Levi slid the ring on his finger  
"Ever since I was young I was always awestruck by you, I never once realised how much you suffered... not until we met and everything came flooding back... I know I infuriate you, I know I'm stubborn and bullheaded, so thankyou for loving me anyway... I love you Levi"  
Eren slid the matching ring into Levi's finger, he then took Levi's face into his hands and pressed a kiss to he mates lips. He didn't realise he was crying until Levi reached up and wiped his tears away  
"Ymir. You better keep him safe!"  
Ymir nodded  
"Yeager! You need to get dressed, you can't go charging into battle just wearing your underwear"  
Eren nodded and smiled at his mate. He'd missed Levi bossing him around.  
Levi showed Ymir to the bathroom and lit the lantern for her so she could freshen up, he returned and helped Eren dress and helped him with his manoeuvre gear. It'd been too long since he'd seen him in it and he was reminded how sexy the teen was in uniform.   
It was less than an hour before Ymir and Eren were heading off into the inky blackness of the night. Levi watched them disappear before closing the door, he took Reni into his arms and sank down onto the bed. He held his son close as he sobbed, he knew Eren had promised to return, but despite the facade, he couldn't help but feel he'd just said goodbye to him for another lifetime.


	54. 52

It was like a sad symphony, the kind the orchestra played to reduce the audience to tears, the gentle build and then thundering melody that rivalled even the most severe of storms, that's was his life, he was drowning and above him the blue sky stared down, almost mocking him, he'd never seen a sky so clear and blue.

*  
If it hadn't been for Ymir he'd still be lost in the forest, he followed the woman who seemed to be able see through the smothering darkness. He knew Ymir was exhausted, but she never once complained, she led and he followed, it was all he could do.

He smelt the smoke long before they saw the walls, it hung thickly over the city, a grim warning for those who approached. 2 airships hovered above the castle and Titans clambered at the walls, it was only a matter of time before they'd fall, Ymir lead him away from the main gate, to a door concealed in the wall, if you didn't know it was their you'd miss it completely.  
"Annie"  
It was the only explanation she offered and the only one he needed, he followed her through and down along the sharply sloping hall. It was suffocating, it was like the air had been infected with everyone's fears, the feeling left him cold and shaking, still he followed.

He couldn't tell how long they walked, only that they seemed to be continuing down, as if the world was about to swallow them whole, every step became lumbered, he stumbled and pushed forward. Finally the hallway opened out, the cavern in front of him filled with scared, the cries of children echoed in his ears. This was no life for them.  
Ymir pushed through the crowds, citizens throw themselves at their feet, begging for news, Ymir ignored them all. Eren couldn't reply even if he'd wanted too, this was all his fault.

She led him to the furtherest part of the cavern, away from prying eyes, a small room lead away from the chaos and it was in their he found his friends. He hadn't been deluded enough to expect a warm welcome, but when Mikasa had slapped his face he had to admit part of his heart broke for her, she dissolved into tears and Armin lead her away, only Hanji seemed pleased about his return. He couldn't blame them though, he'd left like a coward and now their world was falling pieces. He walked forward towards his commander, arms crossed protectively holding his stomach.  
"Eren..."  
Hanji's tone was warm, but his heart was still cold, he could feel them all staring.  
"You've had the baby! And how's Levi?!"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, a baby boy, we named him Reni after his big brother... Levi's doing well, his shoulders still bothering him, he thinks I don't know..."  
"Good... that's good..."  
Eren looked down at the maps across her desk, it showed the areas of the cities destroyed, bile rose in his throat and he choked it back. He had to act.  
"I take it Ymir filled you in..."  
"Yeah, the main points at least... is the gate still operational?"  
"We had Annie fortify it before her collapse, but tunnels lead out near there..."  
"Alright, and Reiner and Bertholt?"  
"We don't know, they were working to pacify the Marley soldiers in the city"  
"Ymir, are you able to lead me up to the city..."  
Ymir nodded, the woman was clearly exhausted  
"Alright... lets go..."  
"Eren! You can't, you're only just arrived... you can't rush in without a plan..."  
Eren shot Sasha a pained smile  
"I can and I am..."  
He nodded to Hanji and turned, the woman didn't even try to stop him  
"Hanji! Do something! We need a plan!"  
Mikasas voice still held a hint of anger and sadness  
"This is why Eren came back... this is why I had Ymir bring him back, Eren's the one who'll shift the tide of this war..."  
"Ymir, we need to leave now..."  
Eren moved to the woman's side and she made a visible effort to pull herself together, she nodded and the two began to move towards the door  
"Yeager! What game are you playing, why bother coming to see us if you're just going to throw yourself away? Why not just stay away! Why fuck with Armin and Mikasa like this... did you even know Armin's hurt, under his uniform his bodies littered with burns, it's only the medication Hanji is pumping him with that keeps upright... where were you!"  
"I needed to see everyone... even if it's selfish..."  
"Jean, I sent Eren and Levi away, Eren was pregnant and Marley wanted his head, it was safer if he was gone, safer for all of us... but now we need him, we need his power to drive the titans away... once they walls are no longer in danger we can focus on eradicating the remaining troops in the city"  
Jean stared at the woman and Eren nodded like he'd known her plan all along. 

Eren followed Ymir, this time she lead him through a different tunnel and they hadn't needed to return through the crowd of scared people. Eren's world shook, he paused for a moment, noticing Ymir hadn't slowed at all  
"That's the Marley forces bombing the city..."  
Ymir sounded bored, like she'd grown tired of it all. Eren wanted to ask her about Historia, but the moment wasn't right. They existed through what appeared to be cellar doors, Eren blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, before him the buildings lay in rubble, he wondered how many souls hadn't been able to escape.  
"Ymir, is there a way we can bring those airships down? They'll never make progress if bombs continue to rain down..."  
Ymir nodded  
"They tried shooting them down, but they couldn't get the distance in the shot..."  
"Get Reiner and Bertolt onto it... which way will lead me out the city?"  
Ymir gave Eren a quick rundown on the route before departing in the opposite direction. Eren had to force himself to focus on his steps and own mission instead of the ruined city. There was nothing he could about what had already transpired.

Eren found the entrance Ymir had told him about, like the one they'd entered through initially, it was seamless. He pushed through and shifted smoothly, in a move that would make Ymir proud he launched himself towards the titans letting himself be consumed by bloodlust. He wanted them gone, he wanted the world free of their curse, for people to live freely outside the walls, for his children to live in a world where they didn't need to fear being eaten.

He'd already made his mind up on how he should proceed and began methodically destroying the closer titans, he left a few of the taller ones, for this he intended to use the power of the coordinate and turn them back onto the Marley forces. To anyone watching it was a disgusting battle, Eren's form completely devoid of any gentleness, the boy taking delight in tearing limbs and ripping through necks.

Once he was happy with the small number of titans remaining he took hold of the first one, planting the thought, the rest of the titans began to respond, moving away from the walls. He followed them, they'd lead to Marley, he'd directed them back to the ones who had created them. The distance they covered wasn't far at all, Marley's foot forces lay just over the the hill, from his vantage point he could see soldiers fleeing. The others rose their guns, firing towards the mindless monsters. Eren stayed back, effectively using them as a shield, he watched at the first wave began to fall, their bodies rotting and skin bubbling from the sites where the bullets had hit their mark. He watched as one man stepped forward, he seemed unafraid of the sight before him. Eren's eyes narrowed on him, it was Zeke. He shifted back to his human form, he wanted the pleasure of kicking his brothers arse in human form.

Walking away from the smouldering form of his titan, Eren pulled himself to full height. He didn't care that his brother towered over him, he'd show the man no mercy, one the two were finally face to face Zeke opened his mouth to speak, Eren didn't give him the chance, swinging first, and hitting air, all it had taken was his brother taking a step backwards, Zeke smiled broadly. Evidently entertained.  
"You can end all this... just walk away Eren... walk away and come to the winning side"  
"Zeke, don't even bother, I know you don't give a fuck about Marley, you only care about is Ymir Fritz! But guess what she doesn't give a fuck about you!"  
Zeke roared and launched himself forward, tackling Eren around the waist, the two were carried backwards and Eren landed hard against the ground, knocking the air from his lungs, still he surged up against his brother, head butting him savagely in the face, blood began to flow from Zeke's nose, his brothers eyes wild. Eren fought as hard as he could, his nails tore down his brothers arms and his legs flailed trying to gain enough purchase to flip their position. Zeke's hand came up to his neck and squeezed hard, he lifted Eren slightly and slammed his head back down  
"What the fuck do you know! She will welcome me when she's reborn! "  
Eren's words will choked, but still he forced them out  
"Newsflash big brother! It's already happened... and you know what. She killed you... she fucking tore your head off and ate you..."  
Zeke snarled down at him. He pulled Eren up by his neck and held him while he began to lay into the teens face. Eren raised his hand to bite, forcing Zeke to release his neck he bit down on the tip of his tongue instead, biting straight through. Despite his intentions it was only a partial shift, his upper torso, much like when he'd protected Mikasa and Armin, still it was enough to dislodge Zeke, his brother falling back before shifting to his own beastial form. Eren didn't shy away, he bit down hard on his hand, harder than he'd meant to, but he was desperate. He'd been too confident in his abilities and now he was paying the price. He thought of his friends waiting in the dark, his mate and son waiting at the inn, he didn't want to lose them.

Zeke was on him the moment he'd shifter his form shook from the weight behind his brothers attack, both going for the same spot, the spot that would end this fight instantly, the back of the neck. Inside his form Eren was burning, his titan form assimilating with his own body and his consciousness fading, he screamed and screamed in frustration, but it did no good. No one was their to hear his screams, no one was there to save him. Did he even want to be saved? He could just stay here, stay here forever where it was safe and warm. He couldn't even comprehend that Zeke had once again knocked him back down, his brother clawing away the flesh of his chest.   
In the back of his mind he could feel something scratching, something trying to break through. Something screaming at him to shift back and something flowing back through him into Zeke. Both males forced from their titan forms, Zeke was clearly confused  
"Coward! Using her power!"  
Eren shook his head   
"She chose me, all she wants if for the suffering to end"  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear her lies, she'd never chose someone like you! Someone who hides behinds the strength of his friends!"  
"Yes, obviously... that's why I'm here alone..."  
Eren couldn't help but be sarcastic, his brother thought he knew it all... he knew nothing. He couldn't even accept the truth before eyes. Once again Zeke took him by the throats to silence him. He didn't resist, he stared into his brothers eyes, his brother was practically foaming at the mouth in fury. He snapped Eren's neck like it was nothing, something inside Eren's mind broke, its been Ymir scratching, she took his broken mind into her hands, she truly loved this child. He'd fought so very hard. He'd tried to change the future, to bring hope to all, she wasn't going to let it all end this way. 

Zeke tried to pull back, he'd seen a change in his brothers eyes, they'd become the eyes of a stranger. Blind panic set in when he realised his body was assimilating into that of Eren's. he couldn't stop the pull that held him, memories began to assault his mind, but what he didn't know was he wasn't the only one watching as the story of Eren Yeager played out. 

Activating the coordinate was something Eren would never have done himself, she admired the way he wanted to shape peace without it, to create a society free of titans. The life of Eren Yeager wasn't a beautiful tragedy, it was a harsh truth that only he and Levi had known. But here she was spilling his secrets, all of if laid barely for the island of Paradis. She showed them everything, everything from his first life, the rape, the torture, the pain and abuse, the insanity and isolation, fears and anxiety. The love for his mate and the birth of his children, pain of losing Levi and then finally losing himself to the force that was her. Everything from this life, the love of his mother, the anger and grief at his own weakness, the confusion and joy he'd felt at reuniting with his soulmate, the truth of what happened at Marley, the depression and crushing guilt he'd felt from leaving his friends, the pain and joy at the birth of his son, his happiness at exchanging rings with Levi. The crushing darkness of the tunnel that had lead to the scared civilians, the weight he carried on his shoulders.

Eren watched it all, it was like watching the life of a stranger, he felt so disconnected, all he could see was the blue blue sky staring down. It seemed to look down at him as if to mock him. 

Zeke fell back from Eren in disgust, the things he'd seen didn't seem possible, it didn't seem like one teen could suffer through that and still find hope. He'd had enough, he tried to shift, but nothing happened. Over and over he tried. Ymir had stripped the titan from him, grabbed hold of the roots and pulled it through into Eren. He'd never be able to shift again. He looked down at the knife in his hands, this wasn't fair, he was better than this, he deserved Ymir's love, Eren was clearly deranged. He raised the knife hard and stabbed down over and over into his brothers chest. Red foam bubbled in the teens mouth, spilling from the side, his breath rattled as he began to drown on his own blood.  
Zeke stood to face the remnants of the Marley army, he'd had every intent on announcing his success, instead he found their guns all aimed at him, they fired, the man falling, dead before he hit the ground.

The Marley forces stood their, no one spoke. The boy had fought so hard and yet they'd still come to destroy all he held dear, he'd known this would be a likely outcome and yet still had the courage to move forward. He was braver than any of them.

Ymir took stock of Eren's injuries, his titan powers limited by her consciousness. She said her final goodbyes to Eren and slipped back into the unconscious depths of his mind, she'd stay there, hidden and quiet, but unlike before, she'd never come out again, it was time for man to move forward using their own hands, Eren's story had shown them all that.

*  
Mikasa watched as her friends broke down around her, she didn't understand. She didn't understand and they wouldn't tell her what was wrong, in her heart she knew it related to Eren. Eren had slipped so far from her, he had a mate, he had a child, and all she had was a burning jealousy in her gut. He was her family and yet she knew nothing.

*  
The Marley Military lowered their guns, the titans Eren had brought upon them had all been slain and dissolved into nothingness. Since the death of his brother, the King had stepped into the role as military commander, after all, none hated Paradis as much as he. It was he who took the first step towards Eren, running across the field to where the broken boy lay. He watched as the boy steamed, but none of that would matter if the boy choked to death, drowned to death by the blood that had filled his airways. He fell to his knees and pulled the boy to his chest, his head titled so that the blood would drain. The teens eyes were wide, as if staring straight through him. When Eren's breathing finally evened out, he lifted the boy up and staggered to his feet. He walked forward, forward to the gate of the ones he'd hated for so long. The ones they'd inflicted unmeasurable pain upon. The Eldians may have once decimated his ancestors, but right now none of that mattered, the people beyond the thick stone walls knew nothing of that. They were ignorant in the sins of their forefathers and innocent in ignorance.

He was no longer a young man, his hips hurt when the weather was cold, he struggled to hold the teen, but he wouldn't let him go. He'd found a hope in Eren that he'd never believed possible. Ties between the nations wouldn't be repaired overnight, or perhaps ever, but it was time for Marley to halt the production of the titans, time for both kingdoms to leave behind the curse known as Ymir, her time had passed and one day all signs of the titans would fade from history.

The men who met him at the gate eyes him with obvious suspicion, but above that a sort of awe, for the unconscious boy in his arms. He let them take him inside the walls, the scene in front of him was physically painful, it would be along road before this city would be rebuilt. He'd offer Marley's help, but understood that the action would be met with scepticism. There was a lot the two head of power would need to discuss, but I she was like what he'd seen in Eren's memories, the woman would be a formidable ally. A tall woman swept towards him, he knew has Hanji from Eren's mind, gently she took him from his arms and have a curt nod of her head, he was lead away, but he watched her over his shoulder until she disappeared from his sight. Eren was in safe arms, this woman would surely help him.


	55. 54

Eren's body felt sluggish, liked been sleeping for days, which was probably true, but as he was alone when he'd awoken, he couldn't know for sure. Panic rose in his chest, the last thing he remembered was laying beneath Zeke, unable to fight back as his brother repeatedly stabbed him.  
Given the change in scenery and the lack of blood on his person, he could only conclude that he was indeed correct with his earlier observation.

Sliding from the bed, his legs wobbled in a way that reminded his of a new born foal, it was somewhat relieving that no one was there to witness his less than graceful moment. It took an embarrassingly long moment to reach the window which lay mere feet from the bed, upon reaching it, he all but slumped against the frame, the view in front of him filled his heart. The city was no longer burning, the warships gone and people seemed to be shifting and clearing the debris. Whatever has happened it seemed clear that the Capital was no longer in danger. His work here was done, he could return to Levi.   
As soon as his mates name registered in his muddled mind his whole body began to ache for the comfort of his mate. Marley and the Eldian didn't matter, he needed to get back to Levi, he felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe freely until he held him in his arms, and Reni. How old would his son be now, barely a month when he'd left... what would he return home to find? 

He pushed away from the window, staggering from the wave of dizziness his action had induced. His eyes scanned the room before landing upon the neatly folded uniform on the chair across the room. He took a few unsteady steps but his knees gave out, still he wouldn't stop, he crawled the remainder. Nothing mattered, nothing but his family. Awkwardly he slipped free of the clothing he'd been dressed in and slid on his uniform. He had manoeuvre gear, that would get him out the city without the hassle, he was sure Hanji would understand, but still he hunted around the room, before locating a pencil and paper in the bedside draws. His note was simple, one word after all. Thankyou.  
He was sure she'd understand, she wouldn't be mad and if worse came to worse Ymir would know where they were. He knew it was more than a bad idea to set out in the condition he was in, but he didn't care, he didn't care what happened, as long as he made it back to the man he loved, and their child.

His fingers shook as he slid the latch from the window, cool air rushed into the room and he realised how stale and stuffy the room was. He took a moment to enjoy the air before sliding up and sitting on the frame, it took him a moment before he located a good point to anchor into, he didn't hesitate to fire his gear, he didn't even care that he'd smashed into the roof instead of landing on it. He was going home.

What should have taken minutes, took nearly an hour, his coordination no better as he finally stood upon the wall. He ignored the steaming scrapes, they meant nothing, he'd gladly give an arm or a leg to be free from there confines. More scrapes came as he abseiled the wall, he all but collapsed on the grass against it. He took a moment to take stock of his surrounds and regain his bearings, but then he was off. Well as off as his body allowed, he wondered if he should have stolen a horse, but that would have lead to people knowing he was awake and that would slow his return. 

He walked as far as he could, before shifting to his titan form, even in his addled state he could tell something about it was different, he felt... well bigger and stronger, he chose not to look the gift horse in the mouth and took off in an awkward run.  
He didn't stop until he reached the forest, it'd taken days, he knew he was dehydrated, he'd alternated between his two forms, and was exhausted, he allowed himself to finally sleep, the forest floor wasn't the most comfortable of beds, but it didn't signify he was closer to his mate. His body felt almost feverish, almost like he was in heat... but not... if he had to really describe it he'd say it was like suffering from drug withdrawal and the symptoms wouldn't ease until he finally reached his alpha. When he finally slept, he was dead to the world, he couldn't tell how long he'd been out though, the light barely made it through the thick foliage above.

*  
Levi was slowly going crazy, it'd been 4 and a half weeks since his mate had left, but to it felt like an eternity. Peace and solitude had never bothered him before, but now it seemed so incredibly lonesome and it wasn't like Reni could speak and easy the pain. Their son had begun to settle, it'd happened after Eren left, Levi would say maybe 2-3 days. He hoped that meant that Eren was alright, he couldn't raise their son alone, all he could do was believe in Eren's promise.  
He'd tried to pass his days cleaning, but by now he'd cleaned the whole town twice over. He wondered what Eren would think if he knew that Levi's heart jumped with momentary excitement every time there was even the smallest sound outside.

Sighing he carried his son upstairs, he'd renovated and appropriated the bedroom across the hall from his, it was the same as when they'd stayed for the 6 weeks. His and Eren's room was prepared as well, ready for the return of the beautiful omega. 

*  
Eren staggered the last few steps to the inns door, his body was in shutdown mode from lack of food and water, he'd been a fool to leave so unprepared and he was sure Levi would yell at him for it. Turning the doors handle he fell in, unable to move another step. His body lay shaking, almost like he was having a fit, against the cold stone floor, the smell of his alpha filled his senses and he weakly called Levi's name.

*  
Levi had been preparing for bed, it seemed all he could do. His hands were chapped from how much he'd cleaned and Reni was safely asleep. He'd stripped his shirt when he thought he'd heard a noise, he told himself he was being stupid until he heard his name, it was weak and he almost dismissed it as a hallucination until his alpha flared up. Not bothering to tug his shirt back on, he all but scrambled from the room and down the stairs, his heart was pounding in his ears, misjudging the bottom step he half fell, but it didn't matter, Eren was there. Eren was home. His omega. Excitement faded to panic, something was wrong with the teen. He skidded on his knees as he threw himself towards his brat, gathering his limp form against him, Eren smiled before trying to speak but nothing came out, his cracked lips and sickly glow broke Levi's heart, he couldn't stop the small voice in the back of his head that told him his brat was dying. Tears formed in his eyes and he ignored the pain in his knees as scooped the boy up and carried him to the table. Water... Eren needed water... he tried to calm the chaos in his mind. Why was the teen in so bad a condition, surely Hanji wouldn't have sent him back like this... unless... he shook his head, he couldn't afford this chain of thought, his mate needed him.

Sitting on the table edge he lifted Eren up so he could drink without choking, he had to remind the omega to take small sips, the glare he got was worth it though, Eren was still Eren.  
Once Eren had finished the mug of water Levi picked him up again, this time he carried him to the bath, he filled it with cool water before stripping Eren and laying him in it. His omega squirmed from the sensation of the cool liquid, but Levi kept a hand firm against his chest, he knew what it was like to be dehydrated and this seemed to be what it was, now that his brain was functioning on some level. His brat had to be in a world of hurt.  
"One second... I'll be right back..."  
Levi took Eren's hand and placed a kiss upon the golden band, Eren's eyes were already drooping, so he wasn't sure if his mate had heard him. He left quickly and found up a painkiller dosage Hanji had organised for them when they left and refilled the mug of water. The painkillers would help with the headache and hopefully without the headache Eren would be able to eat or at least drink a little without the accompanying nausea. Eren didn't seem to register the injection and it took a few attempts to rouse him and get him to sip slowly, more water running down his chin than down his throat. Once the mug was empty and Eren's eyes had drifted closed again, Levi began to gently rinse his body clean. It seemed his brat had been through a lot and he was expecting a very thorough explanation once the teen was up for it. Once Eren was clean, he drained the bath and wrapped a towel loosely around his waste, the excess water would help to keep him cool and prevent fluid loss by sweat. Levi winced with every step, his knees screamed at him to stop, but he carried his omega upstairs to their bed and laid him down upon the covers. He was hesitant to cover Eren, so left him clad just in the towel. It was now Levi stripped his pants off and moved the lantern to examine the damage, both knees were bloodied and he could almost feel the germs, but he didn't want to leave Eren. More like he couldn't. Eren was once again in his reach, this surely meant everything was dealt with, so why shouldn't he be selfish...?   
In the end the desire to be clean won out, his skin was crawling around the wound and he forced himself back down stairs to clean his wounds. While down there he also retrieved a small portion of food, he'd been careful rationing it all, and a large pitcher of water and 2 mugs. He prayed Reni would sleep right through, as Eren was going to need to be monitored carefully. Dehydration can kill even the most hardened of soldiers and there was a chance of him vomiting the water back up.

His love hadn't moved in his absence, Levi didn't feel relieved at all, in fact it really was like the boy was dead, apart from the small rose and fall of his chest. He set himself up so Eren's head rested in his lap and spent the night tending to him, forcing him to awaken and sip water every few hours. 

*  
Eren was confused when he awoke, he vaguely remembered falling through the door, but he'd been so dizzy that he wasn't sure if he'd hallucinated it. It seemed not, his head throbbed slightly and his stomach growled, immediately after it seemed Levi was trying to get him to sit up and nibble on something. It hurt to have his eyes open so he allowed his alpha to feed him. He'd made it home. He'd made it home and worried his mate, he'd been stupid and reckless but it didn't matter now. Levi would take care of him, Levi would help him and Levi knew what needed to be done. He surrendered himself into the care of his alpha. After a few bites, he fell back to sleep, Levi's touch was so warm and comforting, he couldn't help it.

The next time he woke he found his headache all but gone, Levi was asleep now, his mate had obviously passed out, he smiled and looked up at him. He looked good, that meant that Reni would also be doing well, he wanted to move and hold his son, but his body was even heavier now than when he'd awoken in the Captial. He'd have to wait until Levi awoke, his alpha would surely bring their child in once he saw the improvement in Eren's condition. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed Levi's warmth. He was the luckiest omega in the world.

*  
Levi jumped when he awoke, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, carefully he slipped out from under Eren, well he tried, his mate gripped his leg loosely and he halted the movement. He realised bright green eyes were staring up at him and he smiled down. Eren's complexion had improved and his lips no longer looked so painfully broken.  
"Hey..."  
Eren opened his mouth like he was trying to talk, but nothing came out  
"Hang on... your throats probably dry..."  
He poured his mate more water and helped Eren sit up to drink, rolling his eyes when the omega took a big gulp.  
Eren coughed and passed him the mug back  
He cleared his throat  
"Hey..."  
Levi's face hurt from the smile that formed on his lips, that one small word was music to his ears  
"How are you feeling..."  
"Better... sorry..."  
Levi shook his head, he'd yell at Eren later  
"Reni needs his morning feed... do you want to see him"  
Eren nodded clearly enthused  
"Right... well I'm going to need the other half my body back..."  
Eren tried to move, but Levi was the one who had to shift him so he was leaning against the bedhead  
"Give me a minute... I need to make his formula up... I want you to try finish the water in this mug for me... you're still a little dehydrated"  
Eren tried to take the mug from Levi's fingers but his own wouldn't grip it properly, it would have spilt if not for Levi  
"Alright... new plan... you sit here and snooze... I'll be right back with Reni alright..."  
Eren tried to nod but even that felt like effort now. He couldn't stifle his yawn and Levi smiled fondly  
"Fuck, I missed you..."  
"... missed... you... too"  
Levi forced himself to move from their room and over to Reni's, his son awake but staying silent, he swore it was like the boy knew his mummy needed Levi's attention. He lifted the baby before carrying him downstairs, he put a small amount of water on to heat and took Reni to the bathroom to clean him up, he didn't bother redressing him, instead he wrapped him up in the towel, the fabric was soft, so it wouldn't damage his delicate skin. 

Levi was quiet proud of all the small tricks he'd conquered in his mates absence, he even knew the perfect temperature for Reni's bottles now and could make them while holding the child one handedly. He hummed to himself when the bottle was finally made and carried it and Reni up to where Eren was waiting.

Walking in, he sat on the opposite side of Eren now, given there was more space, his omega was blinking, obviously trying to focus, his face full of love as he came to focus on Reni. Levi laid the child on Eren's lap as he positioned himself so Eren could hold Reni while he fed. It finally felt like home again now Eren was back and their family complete.

Eren was fighting to keep his eyes open as Reni drained the bottle, Levi noticed that Eren seemed to be lactating, his brat seemed not to, he'd thought Eren's milk would have run dry, given it's been over a month. Part of him was relieved for his mate, he knew once Eren was finally completely with it, he'd worry that he hadn't bonded properly with their son.  
He dabbed the milk away before placing Reni to Eren's shoulder, the bottle lay empty by Eren's thigh. It was little awkward to burp Reni like this, but Eren didn't complain or move, so it was the best option. Once burped he lay their baby back in Eren's lap and wrapped his arms around the teen, before burying his face into Eren's neck. It was amazing how the love of one person could change everything for the better.

*  
Eren awoke to find Reni in his lap, at some point the tiny boy had found his finger and was now gripping it, his alpha was holding him tight too and he couldn't remember a time he was happier. Moving his hand, he found his body actually wanted to cooperate, he shifted in Levi's grip and brought Reni up to hold him to his chest, the small boy seemed content and he smiled down at his chubby face. "You awake brat?"  
"Yeah..."  
"How you feeling now?"  
"Better... a little warm... but better"  
One of Levi's hands released its hold on him and moved to his forehead  
"Hmm... you feel a little warm..."  
Eren could almost purr at how cool and comforting Levi's hand seemed to be.  
"Here... I'll place him back in his room for now..."  
Eren didn't want to let go, but at the same time knew he had too, carefully Levi slid from behind him, a worried look coming across his alphas face when the man was finally in front of him and lifting Reni away  
"You look a little red too... while I lay him down, you can go ahead and wipe your chest clean and get comfy..."  
Eren looked down at his chest, blushing slightly when he realised he'd lactated in his sleep, he nodded and his alpha moved away.

What Eren hadn't told Levi was that he almost felt like he was in heat, his whole body was warm and begging to be breed, but at the same time it was a completely different feeling from the neediness of a heat. He forced himself to concentrate as he cleaned his chest and moved away from the bedhead. 

It was almost embarrassing how slick he'd become in the few short moments that Levi had been gone, it was like his body was trying to make up for the unknown time spent apart and he could tell Levi could smell him as soon as he returned, his alpha raised and eyebrow and Eren could only stare down at his crotch, slightly ashamed  
"Eren... are you in heat?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm not... but it's like my whole bodies... I don't know... it doesn't feel like I am... but my omega is desperately calling out that it needs you and to breed..."  
Levi smirked and crossed over to sit by his mate  
"Miss me that much did you?"  
Eren nodded  
"The second I thought of you my body began to crave you... I don't know how to explain..."  
"You know you still have to tell me what happened, and I don't think we should really be having sex, given the shape you were in when you fell through the front door"  
Eren winced, the need was becoming painful  
"Besides, I don't think I could stop myself from devouring you completely..."  
Eren nodded, he shifted trying to find some relief, he'd already grown almost painfully hard and couldn't tell if Levi was teasing him or not. All he could do was stare down guiltily.

Levi watched his omega, what he'd said was true, but now Eren seemed to be in pain and that wasn't alright. He took a deep breath in as he tried to figure what to say, but this proved to be the action that snapped the last piece of reason in his mind. His omega just smelt so damn good, his need to be buried inside the brat was stronger than his reasoning. 

Eren let out a small yelp as Levi pushed him backwards, his legs falling apart immediately and a small moan fell from his lips as the towel rubbed against his sensitive tip  
"Levi..."  
Levi nodded, and moved between his legs, Eren could feel how hard his alpha was as the man ground against him, before pulling him up for a deep kiss, Eren bucked his hips up impatiently.

Levi had to fight his alpha for control, his omega was a precious treasure, he wanted to show the brat how much he was loved, he'd been gone for so long and only returned to him the previous night on deaths door  
"Levi... I need you... I need to hurry up and feel connected with you..."  
Levi nodded, he understood what Eren meant. Love wasn't about sex, sex was just a way for the two to become one, to feel completely joined and accepted.   
He went back to hungry kisses, his hands pushing down the waistband of his pants, shivering when his erection rubbed against Eren's. he couldn't help but growl, this brat was his alone, he was the only one who'd ever touched him in this life. He fumbled slightly as he freed himself from his pants completely and kicked them away. He pulled back to slid his fingers down Eren's thighs, stopping when his omega shook his head  
"Alpha... don't wait... I need you... not fingers..."  
Eren's breathing was already reduced to pants and he'd done little more than kiss him. There was no way he could deny his mate, so grabbing Eren's legs, he pulled his brat right up into his lap and placed hem over his shoulders, the tip of his erection just breaking his omega, Eren was already so wet and loose, his body begging for Levi so sweetly. He stared into Eren's eyes as he pushed in, the omega throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

All thought of being gentle slipped away as Eren's insides squeezed him greedily, he was so hot and wet that, as Levi pounded in, his knot began to flare straight away  
"Don't stop... I want to feel it all..."  
Levi nodded, he slid out enough so the knot was catching on the ring of muscle, Eren's hands were clutching at the blanket underneath him and Levi's name fell from his perfect parted lips, Levi lost hissed to the stimulation, nothing would ever top the drug that was Eren. He worried when his knot began to catch even rougher on the muscle but Eren begged him not to stop, even begging Levi to tear him. Levi couldn't oblige that request, instead he pushed in completely and kept rubbing his knot back and forth inside Eren, even after the omega had cum hard and splattered across his own stomach and chest, Levi's own orgasm had him seeing stars, but when he'd halted his movements, Eren had begun to fuck himself against the knot, he really didn't seem to care about the pain, he was still hungry for more.   
Levi began to rock again once he'd come down from his high enough, the way Eren was fucking himself on the knot was so damn sexy that he wished it'd deflate enough that he could pound the omega and tease his hole again.   
He was taken by surprise when Eren slid his legs from Levi's shoulders and pushed the alpha down, he didn't seem to care about the still flared knot, instead he began to ride the alpha like he was trying to wring out every last drop.  
Levi's alpha snarled, he pulled Eren down and began to hungrily chew at his neck, leaving a trail of dark hickeys in his wake, he wanted to consume the teen completely, but his second orgasm hit him, his knot not having fully deflated. Eren's own orgasm was a thing of beautiful, he'd leant right back and sprayed over Levi's chest, his omegas hands resting near Levi's shins, coming apart so completely. Eren was panting hard and his chest had begun to swell, Levi supposed that was natural now he was reunited with child and milk was coming again. 

Levi groaned as Eren slid free, he'd thought perhaps his brat had been sated, even if his own beast had not, but instead his omega climbed over him and presented himself on all fours, Levi could see his own semen dribbling from his mates abused hole, it mixed with the slick and small traces of blood, it really was like Eren was in heat, his pheromones was driving Levi's alpha crazy, his own flaring in response, both mates now to far gone to even create sentences. Levi slid out from the omega, he had to taste him, not even caring about his own semen he lapped against the abused ring, eliciting moans from Eren. He pulled away and smirked at his handy work, it was like a painting, his canvas couldn't be of better quality. A private painting, all for him. He was jerked out of his revere, apparently Eren could still manage to speak, even if Levi couldn't  
"Alpha... breed me... I want your child inside me..."  
Levi didn't need to be told twice. Eren yelped as he shoved himself back inside, before lifting one leg, he knew this position drove his omega absolutely wild. This time when he knotted, he pulled Eren up to his chest, so he was completely flush with him, no semen would be spilt. The idea of impregnating his mate, overrode the sensitivity of repeated orgasm. He'd gladly fuck Eren over and over until his omega was pregnant again. He'd give Eren as many children as the omega would let him.  
He'd never been one for shitty brats, but the mental image of Eren's belly hanging low and breasts bouncing, he couldn't get enough of it.  
He didn't know how long he spent knotted inside Eren, but it seemed to last longer than normal, the whole time Eren's insides quivered and clenched around him, he didn't want to ever pull out. He pressed kissed to his mates back and the back of Eren's neck. He loved his brats strong shoulders and neckline. Eren wriggled slightly against his knot and he hissed. His body finally registering that Eren wasn't in heat, he didn't need to fill him so thoroughly and repeatedly. Even as his knot began to deflate, neither mate made a motion to move, until, finally, Levi's own semen began to dribbled onto his thighs. Eren twisted in his lap to kiss Levi, both pairs of eyes completely black, the lust still very much evident. Finally Eren's body began to shake from the position and he slid forward off of Levi's erection, whimpering until he was completely free, Levi tried to hold him up, but his own body was completely boneless and the both fell forward into an awkward mess. Eren blinked a few times as if he couldn't really register what was happening, only that he wasn't terribly comfortable, well more like he knew he was comfortable, but couldn't actually feel it, so Levi forced his body to move and rolled off the omega before pulling him into his arms and resting Eren's head on his chest, his brat smiling as he listened to Levi's thundering heart.

The two fell asleep intertwined, not caring about the mess, neither could let go, neither wanted to anyway. 

*  
It was late afternoon when they next awoke. Levi had gently roused Eren, he winced as their skin pulled apart, the semen acting glue. Shower. They both needed a hot shower... Levi didn't bother dressing, he slipped from the bed, ignoring the pain in his groin as he moved, instead he held a hand out to his mate who shook his head in reply  
"I can't move my hips"  
Eren's voice carried the faintest trace of embarrassment, but Levi's alpha was more than pleased by his omegas words. Levi instead was forced to carry Eren back down stairs, it was clear he wouldn't be able to stand to shower so Levi organised a bath instead, first scrubbing his mate clean and then rinsing him, before finally pouring in warm water, so Eren may soak while he cleaned himself. When they were both clean he carried Eren out to the long dining table and sat him down carefully  
"You need to eat and drink... and then we need to talk about what happened while you were gone"  
Eren nodded before beginning to chew on his lip, Levi had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was going to be told. This was made evident after they'd finished eating and Eren was explaining to him.

"Ymir... she saved me... Zeke was on top of me... and well... I could feel her scratching at my mind... and the sky, I remember the sky ring ridiculously blue"  
Levis gaze had narrowed, Ymir was supposed to be locked away in Eren's mind  
"They say when you die you see your life before your eyes... I remember seeing that... I remember her showing me that... and then waking up... people were working in the city..."  
Levi had to fight to hold his tongue, it was so like Eren to just run off into battle like he'd explained, and by the sound of it Zeke had once again done a real number on him  
"Levi, how long was I gone?"  
"4 and a half weeks..."  
Eren swore and Levi looked confused  
"Ymir and I headed straight there and then I went straight out to face the titans... that meant I was out of it form like 3 and a bit weeks..."  
"That doesn't tell me why you showed up nearly dead"  
Eren sighed like it was completely obvious  
"I left as soon as I woke up, well I got changed and left Hanji a note... I just wanted to come home... needed to come home. I doubt they would have been repairing the city if the threat was still around and I didn't want to risk not coming back to you at all"  
Levi's heart swelled with those words. Eren had left everything for him and he'd chosen Levi this time.  
"Ymir knows where we are if anything happens"  
Levi nodded  
"We've only got maybe a months more worth of supplies..."  
"Yeah, I know I was stupid to run off without food or water..."  
Levi gave him the "yes you are" kind of look and Eren nodded  
"I just needed to be with you..."  
"And you have no idea how relieved I am that you are... though next time, please don't show up nearly dead, I don't think this old mans heart can take it..."  
Eren smiled broadly, he knew Levi was expecting him to counter the statement... so he didn't. 

Reni began to cry and Levi looked towards the staircase, Eren held his arms out and Levi made a show of crossing around the table to pick him up and then added additional sound effects as he carried him up to their room. He sat Eren on the edge of the bed, so he could strip down the soiled top blanket... totally worth it. He helped Eren pull on some lose pants and settle under the sheet before pulling his own pants on, finally once they were decent he retrieved their son and carried him to Eren, he placed Reni in his arms and immediately he omega brought the child to his nipple, Reni taking to it immediately and feeding hungrily, Eren's face shone with love and relief. Once their son was done Levi took him back and burped him before laying him back down.

Levi returned to find Eren had stripped off the pants and was now laying on his side, obviously wanting Levi to spoon up behind, the alpha quickly stripped off his own pants and climbed in behind Eren, pulling the omega against us chest possessively.

Levi was awoken to Eren grinding up against him, the omegas smell engulfing his senses, Eren wanted more. Gently his lifted Eren's leg and slid in front behind. The position didn't allow for complete penetration but it was enough to have them both moaning. Eren was jerking himself off desperately and soon came, Levi hadn't even begun to knot yet. When he finally did he triggered another orgasm for Eren and Levi had to wince, his omega must be tender. He pulled off a pillowcase cover so Eren could clean his hand, given that he'd cum so much, there was very little semen and the omega actually fell back to sleep with Levi still fully knotted inside him, Levi could only laugh. They spent the rest of the night light that off and on. Each time Levi would give Eren as much as he wanted, he could never deny his omega and never would.


	56. 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!

A month had passed in a haze, Eren had recovered completely and Reni was growing everyday, Levi had never felt such content and happiness, but both mates were now facing one truth. Supplies had started to run low, they'd have to return to either HQ or Capital to replenish their supplies, something neither particularly wanted to do. As well as the fact Eren was positive he was pregnant again, Levi didn't want to risk trying to live out the harsh winter, with being so isolated, relying on meager trappings from the forest. 

Outside the windows the work had already started to turn white, soon they'd be completely snowed in. They'd have maybe a few days to completely decide, Eren was adamant he didn't want to leave. But in the end the choice was made for them both.

Both men were preparing for bed, Eren had just bathed himself and Reni and Levi was giving the kitchen a final once over, when a knock fell upon the door, they tense and watched as the door swung open, to reveal a very happy Hanji. It didn't take long before she and the rest of their friends were spilling into the inns warm hall. All Eren and Levi could do was look at them in shocked surprise, they hadn't expected their friends to show up, both supposing that Ymir must have given Hanji the directions.  
"I don't suppose you have any coffee left, it's cold out there..."  
Levi nodded and moved to the kitchen, neither he or Eren were coffee drinkers, well not at the rate Hanji was, it was the one supply they had in abundance.   
Eren took a place at the table, next to Hanji, their friends were too busy eyeing the rooms exterior and were yet to sit. The woman immediately reached out for Reni and Eren passed his son over to her.  
"Oh Eren, he's gorgeous... he really does look like his namesake"  
Eren stared at her in confusion. How did she know what Reni had looked like in their alternate life?  
"We have a lot to tell you, but first..."  
Hanji smacked him upside the back of his head  
"What were you thinking! Just up and running off! You changed the whole war and then you just ran off like it didn't matter at all..."  
Eren continued to stare and Levi returned with a tray of coffee, their friends finally came to join them at the table, it was hard not to feel so self conscious now that their private sanctuary had been invaded.  
"Hanji, you're scaring him, you need to explain things from the start... and I hope you brought supplies, we're just about out..."  
"Of course I did Levi! You think we'd move in without bringing our own things... that wouldn't be very professional of us at all..."  
"Move in...? Since when did we give you permission to move in?"  
"We couldn't leave you three here for winter alone!"  
"4... its 4 not 3..."  
Eren corrected her in a low voice, one hand coming to rest on his stomach   
"Whaaaaa! You work fast!"  
"Well it's only a feeling at the moment..."  
Eren kept his eyes firmly focused on his stomach, he could almost hear his friends thoughts, Levi reached out and took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. He couldn't face Armin and Mikasa at the moment, out of all of them, he feared what their faces would tell him, the most.  
"Sasha and Jean, why don't you two go with Connie and start bringing the supplies in..."  
"I hope you know you aren't moving in here, you can use any of the other houses..."  
"Relax, it's just food and stuff that needs to come in for the night, we'll sort out bedding in the morning..."  
"Now, are you going to explain why you're even here...?"  
"Well, I'm sure Eren would have told you what happened with Zeke, Levi he was amazing! He used the coordinate and everything..."  
Levi glared at Eren, the teen could only shrug  
"No, he didn't actually, he doesn't remember what happened..."  
"Eren! You don't know? You used the coordinate, you showed everyone your memories of your last life and this one! It was brilliant, you completely swayed the king, they killed Zeke and everything!"  
"Hanji, take a slow deep breath and remember, talk s-l-o-w-e-r..."  
Hanji's grin didn't fade, she gently played with Reni's small fingers, their son was still sleeping soundly.   
"Well, after Eren stormed out and cleared a heap of the titans from the walls, he turned them back against the Marley troops and then Zeke and him got into it, apparently Eren got his arse handed to him. Anyway while Zeke was on top of him Eren activated the coordinate, and basically the King of Marley was completely moved by Eren's story, it proved to him we weren't Marley's enemy, that we were completely ignorant about our own past, and how Ymir wanted none of this... if Eren had stayed he would know all this!"  
Eren raised his head to look at the woman, he knew she was only joking but it still stuck in his chest uncomfortably.  
"After that, they killed Zeke, and the King himself carried Eren back to the gates, he spent everyday asking if Eren had awoken yet. You can image how annoyed he was to find Eren had taken off, but fortunately he's still busy with Historia so he couldn't come with us, I'm sure he would have if he could have"  
Levi rolled his eyes, entitled people seemed to think they could have everything their way.  
Eren let out a small yawn, he'd been tired since well before his friends had barged in. Levi shot his omega a side glance, his eyes were beginning to droop, he was clearly struggling.  
"Alright Hanji, we'll finish this in the morning. Eren's falling asleep here, you all can sleep down here for the night, but if you here screaming, don't say you weren't warned. Levi smirked at Eren's horrified face, Hanji burst out laughing and Reni woke with a loud grizzle.  
"Tch. Now look what you've done!"  
Eren took Reni back from Hanji. He settled his child against his chest, he knew Reni's "I'm hungry cry" it wasn't as high pitches as his "I'm not happy" one.   
Levi began to gather the mugs from the table, Jean, Sasha and Connie were still carrying boxes in. Mikasa and Armin however were staring at Eren in almost aw, well aw for Armin and almost jealousy for Mikasa. He knew it had to sting just a little, for her, that Eren had one son and another child on the way.  
He rinsed the mugs clean and placed them on the kitchen sink to dry. He'd rewash them in the morning anyway.  
When he returned, the three teens were straightening out bedding across the rooms floor. Someone had fed more wood into the fire place and the warmth was leaving, even him, sleepy. He took Reni from Eren before helping his omega up and wrapping one hand around his waist, his omega mumbled a sleep "goodnight" and Levi lead him up to bed, before putting their son to sleep across from them. Eren was snoring softly when he returned, he couldn't blame the brat for being tired, they'd both grown comfortable these last few weeks, frequently napping between bouts of sex, their days lazy and spent in a blissful love filled haze. He stripped off his thick shirt and climbed in behind Eren, pulling his love to his chest. He couldn't deny he wanted to know the rest of what was going on, but he wanted to hear it with Eren.

*  
Hanji woke them the next day, Levi was less than amused and Eren felt nauseated by her breakfast offering, he pulled the blanket back over his head and snuggled down trying to hide.  
"Hanji, remind me again... why didn't I throw you out last night?"  
"Because I'm still technically your commanding officer, and this is the new site for the Survey Corps HQ..."  
"What happened to the old one?"  
"It was destroyed, we aren't sure how though..."  
Eren cautiously peaked out from under the blanket, he'd rolled so that Levi's leg was against his face, he now shifted so stare up at Levi, the alpha smiled down at him, obviously not caring about the possessions he'd lost.  
"Tch. So are you going to finish explaining, or just sit there and be annoying"  
"No need to be so cranky! And here I thought you having Eren had mellowed you out..."  
"Cut it. What happened to Erwin, Petra, Olou and Gunther?"  
Hanji took a deep breath, her smile dropped  
"When the airships first arrived over the city, Erwin dispatched the three of them to perform recon, but Marley was more prepared then we could have imagined... they injected people with the titan serum and pushed them out of the ships. They'd all turned by the time they hit the ground... Erwin headed out as soon as he heard, but he arrived too late, the three had been killed and half eaten, Erwin nearly died then too, his arm was bitten clean off. He managed to get back to us, but went into shock. His body shut down and he died a few hours later..."  
Eren snaked and arm up around Levi's waist, he knew his alpha was hurting. Regretting never having the chance to make up with his friends.  
"I retrieved their patches... I have them with me"  
"Thanks Hanji"  
Hanji nodded, giving Levi a moment to collect his thoughts.  
"Alright..."  
"Well, you see after the King was taken into custody, he would only meet with Historia... oh her and Ymir are getting married soon, I brought your invites along... but as I was saying, he'd only meet with Historia, he was apparently very taken back by her gentle ways, even with what Eren had showed us all, it seemed he'd expected her to be more beast like. He and Historia have taken upon acting along the lines of Eren's proposal. It's going to take sometime for the general population of Marley to accept us, so they are working on a 5year plan to disband the there titan project, especially now that both their titans have been lost... he initially only wanted to talk to Eren, but once it was made clear that that wasn't an option, he stuck firmly to only talking with Historia. He's also been supplying us with information on the countries that Marley shares it borders with. He's planning to offer an official pardon to the Eldian Revolutionists and pay for their relocation costs. Well that's provided they want to..."  
"What happened with Hanna?"  
"She's already been taken back to Marley, she was a complete mess, it seems her actions are weighing heavily on her conscious"  
Levi snorted  
"So they should"  
"And that bring us pretty much up to our arrival last night. Historia gave us everything we needed, and then some. She said to tell Eren he's become famous. The citizens have been pleading to meet with him, his names become synonymous with hope and freedom"  
Eren groaned as he blushed in embarrassment. Part of him was relieved that humanity was walking forward on its own two feet, but part of him felt he'd betrayed them all by sharing memories only he and Levi had held.  
"Reiner and Bertholt have since gone missing too, and Annie is still in her comatose state. But she'll also be pardoned and provided with financial security upon waking"  
"That's good... the memories were probably hard for Reiner and Bertholt, their paths were different this time, they weren't so alone"  
Eren's words were met with silence as they all contemplated the two men. Eren hoped they'd find some measure of happiness.

*  
Ymir and Historia's wedding was held in the height of spin, white petals carpeted the wedding isle. Both women beautiful in simple white dresses and wide smiled on their faces. Historia had asked Eren to walk her down the isle, she told him she owed all her current happiness to him, and thanked him repeatedly. Ymir preferred to talk the traditional place of the groom and to everyone's surprise Armin was her best man. The whole ceremony was gentle and beautiful, the cathedral overflowed with well wishers, all reduced to tears.   
The two women both were leaving straight after the ceremony, their honeymoon of sorts would be a month long tour of Marley. The city left in the hands of the Survey corps in their absence.  
This of course was delegated to Hanji and Armin. The other preferring to assist in the city rebuild. There was also still the threat of titans, none believing that the threat was eradicated yet, Hanji had even developed a system of what she called guillotines along the wall sides so that soldiers wouldn't have to risk their lives getting too close.

Levi and Eren spent their time shopping for their children, well that was when they could find a moment to themselves, everyone knew who they were and seemed insisting upon telling them their own life stories, Eren had the patience for it that Levi did not. The pair were exhausted after the first week, leaving their friends they returned home.

*  
Mikasa and Armin returned the next week, apparently they were none to impressed that Eren had once again gone off and done his own thing, they spent the days with Eren and returned to the house the squad was using at night, Eren loved his friends, but somedays all he wanted to do was sleep, and that didn't seem to be an option. Levi spent the days clearing back more land around the town, creating clearings suitable for training and small plots for gardens, he'd discovered he was actually quite good at gardening, it was a small thrill to be able to cook fresh produce for his mate.

By the time Jean, Sasha, Connie and Hanji returned they were al vowing to avoid Capital unless completely necessary, it seemed Eren's memories had made them quite famous, Levi had laughed over the fact that Jean's ego couldn't stand the attention.

The next few weeks were spent planning for the new recruits, Eren was trying hard to be thrilled, but he really couldn't be, he didn't like that their sanctuary was about to be further overrun. In this time Connie and Sasha had become an official item, and it seemed very likely that Mikasa and Armin would be too. The pair seemed so completely mismatched, but no one could deny their closeness, and Eren also supposed it was hard for Armin to show his scarred torso to anyone else.

*  
It turned out that they had 15 new recruits that year, there had been more who requested to join, but Hanji had handpicked those she thought best, Levi and Eren had to admit the woman had chosen well, it'd only taken one glare from Levi for them all to realise that they weren't to pester Eren, for which Eren was grateful, the pregnancy was beginning to really drain him, his mood swings more extreme than they'd been with Reni, but when asked Eren would always reply that he was alright. Given his levels of fatigue, Hanji had ordered bedrest from the 7th month on, Levi loved it though, when Hanji didn't have him training the recruits he was waiting on Eren, hand and foot.  
Though the pair was probably far more active than Hanji would have liked, Eren hungry for his alpha every night, and Levi's alpha loved every moment, especially the way Eren's stomach would shift with his thrusts. It'd become sort of their nightly routine, and a way for Eren to vent his frustrations at being confined, though even he would admit he couldn't handle stairs, hell most of the time their sex wasn't adventurous beyond missionary, Eren's stamina so little.

By the 8th month, sex had been completely taken off the table. Eren struggled to stay awake most days, Hanji had warned if this kept up, she'd be forced to perform a cesarean, there was simply too much danger to Eren's life.

Viren, named after his brother, was delivered by c-section. Eren had started to cramp and bleed, Hanji had made the decision. It was a hard delivery given that Eren's body wanted to heal, but she managed to safely deliver the boy with the help of Levi. The alpha refusing to leave his mate, even when she'd insisted. Eren had been awake for the procedure, Levi had helped with that, but he'd contently drifted off when he finally held his son in his arms. It was only then that Hanji admitted to Levi that it had been her first time performing that procedure, it was actually something she'd learnt from a book from Marley. He wasn't impressed and she was banished from the top floor.

While Eren had slept, Levi cleaned his omega, having already cleaned Viren straight after he was "born". He was relieved to see that the damage had already healed, the only tell tale signs Eren had been pregnant was the slight podge around his middle. Levi removed Viren from Eren's arms and placed him in the crib in the nursery, he lifted Eren from the bed and stripped it before remaking it and laying Eren back down, is omega looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Eren slept a few more hours before waking, Levi had already moved to retrieve Viren once Eren had made signs of waking.  
The teen gushed over the tiny baby and Levi pressed kisses to his temple, soaking in the love in the room.

*  
The next 9 years were spent happily, for the most part. Reni was now 10, Viren 9 and their twin daughters Eve and Evi were 4. To those who didn't know the age gap seemed a bit more normal between Viren and the twins, but what they didn't know was about the miscarriage Eren had had when Reni was 3.   
Reni had been playing near the top of the stairs, Eren'd been just next door, finishing dressing Viren for the day. He'd panicked when he'd spun round and found Reni gone, he'd found the boy about to fall, his son had over balanced on the stairs, Eren hadn't even thought about it before launching himself at his son and pushing him back, his own body falling awkwardly down the stairs and he didn't even remember hitting his stomach. He hadn't known he was pregnant either, everything had been so chaotic with the squads return earlier that day. Reni had screamed from the shock and Levi had been the one to find Eren, his omega obviously in shock himself as blood began to leak down his thighs, he refused to have Hanji examine him, instead he'd buried his face in Levi's neck and the alpha had carried him up to their bed. Hanji took their two sons for the next week, Eren hadn't wanted them to leave, but he also admitted that he couldn't care for them properly, the cramming and bleeding made it hard to even get up, Hanji's medication helped, but didn't fully elevate the pain and discomfort. After that Eren began to push everyone away, except for his children. Even going back onto contraceptives, not that he let Levi touch him for 6 months after the incident. It was a long hard road before Eren was finally comfortable and emotionally stable enough to become intimate with his mate again, Levi had been supportive of his needs, even allowing the omega to "top", as Eren seemed terrified of falling pregnant again.

The twins had taken them both by surprise. Eren's stomach had only been very slightly larger than with Reni, when he'd gone into labour, Levi cried at the sight of his first daughter, her beautiful pale skin and thick dark brown hair, he couldn't believe he'd actually fathered such a beauty. He didn't know if he was going to be able to raise a girl, they seemed so much more complicated then boys. He'd taken her and begun cleaner her when he heard Eren moaning in pain again. He'd thought the omega was merely uncomfortable and finished cleaning his daughter, when he'd turned around he'd been shocked to see his mate bearing down, it took him a moment to realise that Eren was once again giving birth, he forced back the panic to deliver the other beautiful girl, she looked exactly like her sister, but what really got him was the look on Eren's face. His mates eyes wide, his cheeks red and lips parted, sweat dripping from his brow, but above all was the look of shock and awe, almost a case of "did I really just do that". Both girls were to perfect and with Evi coming from L-Evi, Eve seemed the perfect name for her sister. They knew their friends would laugh, but both men didn't care. Once both girls were settled in Eren's arms, Levi finally went and retrieved their sons, the boys both confused and excited, talking quietly and trying their best to be gentle. Levi hadn't told anyone it'd been twins, only that he wanted the boys to be the first to meet their new addition. Needless to say that when he came back down and filled them in, their friends had been more than shocked. Hanji insisted that they needed a photo, she'd been given a camera from Marley, and the family took their first photo. Levi with his arms around Eren, Viren and Reni in their laps and the twins in their arms. The photo was proudly displayed in the inn, one of the recruits had turned out to be a talented artist and he'd redrawn the scene larger for them. That copy hung in their room.

After that things were hectic, two babies that seemed to coordinate their needs to be at the exact same time, or one would cry just as the other started to fall asleep, the mates were grateful for Aunty Hanji stepping in and saving the day more than once. Mikasa and Armin had both decided they wanted to see the world before children and Sasha and Connie were of the same mind. Jean had found love with one of the trainee girls and Levi gave him shit for it as often as he could. Of the original squad only Hanji remained single, but she didn't seem to care, she said herself she was married to science and Marley had opened a whole new world for her.

Paradis and Marley now had an open trade agreement, once in a while one group or the other would stumble upon a titan or two, even once coming across a group who seemed intent on reviving the titans. It'd been a long time, but finally things were stable between the two countries.

When the twins grew older, Levi would sometimes go out on missions, or Eren if it was with his friends, that's not to say he didn't make friends with the recruits, after all after 9 years they were hardly strangers, and hardly recruits. But he didn't have that same history as he did with the others so it was harder to form the same bond, especially given that he was more interested in running the inn and chasing after his family, than going out to scout the land.

No sign was found of Reiner and Bertholt, it'd become assumed they'd left Paradis soon after the ending of the war, soon they fell from their friends minds as they all grew busy with their own lives. Annie had awoken after 3 years, she'd promptly left to carve out her own future. Ymir and Historia had opted not to have children, though they'd agree that if anything catastrophic was to happen, they'd take all four of Eren's and Levi's.

*  
Eren didn't want to tell Levi something was wrong. It'd been harder and harder lately to get out of bed, his head throbbing, and his whole body was shiver and shake uncontrollably, it was getting harder and harder to hide from his mate. 

Yawning he stretched out in bed, his hips throbbing from the previous nights activities. Even after 10 years of being bonded, their sex life was still very much active, sometimes even sneaking off for not so secret sex in the forest, Eren loved the thrill of "anyone could catch us, at any moment". Levi loved that Eren had been able to love himself again and find a way to become comfortable enough for such adventures. He winced as he pushed himself up, noticing that both his feet were numb, pulling back the blankets, he nearly screamed. Much like Annie had hardened her shell, the same power had hardened his feet and it ran all the way up the backs of his calves, pushing on the afflicted area, he felt nothing. No sensation or warmth, just cold stone. Tears formed in his eyes, he remembered something about the curse of Ymir Fritz, but he had never thought it would happen to him. He'd thought that the curse was the mental instability of the royal bloodline, the insanity that had driven them to suicide. It seemed not so in his case.

Cautiously he slid from the bed, he could walk, but just barely. He could feel the affliction spreading. This was it. He was almost glad that Levi and the children had already headed out for the day. Levi would have them working the fields before it got too hot. Moving to the wardrobe he pulled out his Survey uniform. Even though he was still considered an officer, and a new uniform ordered each year, it's been a long time since he'd actually worn it. The fabric felt like an old friend as he pulled the uniform on. His boots were even worse, the lack of flexibility in his feet meant having to unlace them completely before being able to put them on, the last uniform piece he placed on was his manoeuvre gear, Hanji had vastly improved it with the use of Marley technology, but it still held the same basic shape and principles of use. Sitting on the bed he didn't know what to do, he couldn't stop the process, that much he was certain of, but he didn't want to just "die", hell he didn't want to die at all. The idea of leaving his children broke his heart, especially as Reni was the same age as he'd been when he lost his own mother. His fingers fumbled as he stretched to reach the bedside table, it's taken a few attempts to open the draw and withdraw a pencil and some paper, Levi kept it there for when the twins wanted to draw and scribble in their room. He didn't know how to sum up all he felt  
"I love you and thank you for loving me"  
He'd written and scrunched up a small pile of paper before settling on this one sentence. He knew that Levi knew the true extent of his feelings and prayed his alpha would be able to raise their children, he prayed for Levi's happiness, he couldn't apologise enough to his alpha for what was happening, and it wasn't like apologising was going to change the fact. He folded the paper and wiped his eyes, kissing it he placed it upon Levi's pillow and forced himself up, his feet were little more than dead weight and he had to shuffle and lift his legs to move.

"Walking" outside, he positioned himself in front of the well, the central part of the town. He took one last look around the town and took a deep breath. He fixed his pose and his body began to rapidly harden, turning him into a statue. Ymir and her power dying with him.

*  
Levi had come through the back door, the girls had picked so many berries and he was looking forward to feeding them to Eren lately. He hoped that it might sweeten and loosen his tongue. He knew his omega was keeping something from him, but usually when given time, Eren would confide in him. He gathered a small handful and rinsed them before asking the boys to help the twins wash the rest, he headed up to the room he shared with his love, only to be met with confusion. His omega wasn't there and there was letter on his pillow, he read the note, his eyes began to tear and the berries fell from his grip, momentarily forgotten. He cast a glance around the room and realised the wardrobe was open... Eren was gone? No... Levi clutched the letter as he ran down the stairs and out the front door. He slowly spun in a circle once outside, it took a moment before he realised that something was off, turning back towards the well, he realised what. 

Levi's body shook as he forced himself towards the figure of Eren, he could tell immediately what had happened and the howl he let out resonated through the whole town. His alpha shattered, just like his heart, all he could do was sink to his knees and howl in despair. Hanji had come running at his heart wrenching cries. Her own wails soon joined his as she sunk down next to the alpha, he her friend close, the man clutching at her shirt, sobbing. It only took a few moments before the others joined them, the twins running over to their father, clearly confused as he pulled them up against him, Reni and Viren took a moment before realising something was very wrong. The statue of their mother hadn't been there before, and it was so very life like. Though both confused, they wrapped their arms around their father and sisters. The small family in a world of pain.

*  
Reni and Viren both followed in their footsteps, joining the military. Reni was as Eren suspected an alpha and Viren an omega. The girls were both betas, and chose to spend their later years exploring.   
Levi never left the town after Eren had "died", he'd spend hours sitting and talking to his lover, it was the first thing he'd do every morning. He hoped he'd done enough to make his mate proud.

The first year had been the hardest. The corps had suspended all missions and Hanji had basically moved into the inn, Levi altering between anger and sitting for hours catatonic. It was heart breaking to watch. The twins didn't understand and would cry for Eren, the boys held it together a little better, they seemed to feel obligated to step up and care for Evi and Eve. Levi would also alternate between needing them near and having their friends take them camping or exploring, he didn't want to deprive them of a childhood, Eren wouldn't want it and neither did he.

Out of all their friends Sasha was the first to fall pregnant, Mikasa not long after, she and Armin named their son Eren and Levi had sobbed over the tiny boy, Sasha immediately decided that her daughter was marrying him. Jean and his girlfriend, who was funnily enough named Hannah, also had a girl, but that was 3 years later. 

They made the decision to only notify Historia and Ymir of Eren's death, they all felt it was best for Eren's death not to be advertised, as far as the public knew, the omega had found his own happiness and hope. They wouldn't shatter the image they held.

Hanji started a new project after Eren's death. She'd begun to write a complete record of everything they'd all been through, she called the book she'd created her letter to those 2000 years in the future. 

*  
Levi chose to take his own life in the end, it'd been 20 years since Eren's death and he'd raised 4 amazing children, all of which had their own paths now. He'd mixed in Hanji's strongest sleeping medication into his evening tea. He'd dressed in his own uniform before heading down to sit with Eren's statue. He hoped his lover wouldn't be mad, but everything was so painful these days, the years of pushing his body so hard had caught up. He downed the bitter brew before pressing a kiss to Eren's cold stone lips, tears ran silently down his face and he slowly sat down against Eren.

That was how Hanji had found him the next morning. The death seemed so tragically beautiful, Levi had lasted much longer than she'd expected, she couldn't fault him at all for it.


	57. More Bad Choices / Reincarnation arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I tried to write fluff  
> But it seems I'm just not able  
> please forgive me!
> 
> I wasn't going to post this chapter here.... but I figured it would be easier for you all to find and seeing it is technically connected...
> 
> I still don't know if I love it... but I wanna believe that they finally got to leave the postcode and travel the world... eventually... maybe like 2/3 years after this is set, whaaa can you imagine how cute that wouldn't be
> 
>  
> 
> In other news  
> I just want to say thankyou  
> You guys have no idea how happy your comments make me! And thankyou for coming back for this chapter...  
> It was gonna be a short little one shot... once again unbetad, as it's written on my phone...  
> Sigh  
> Seriously I love you all  
> Xxxx

15 years, it was a long time to never feel truly comfortable in ones skin. 

He never understood what made him so different. His life hadn't been perfect, but there were moments of joy... or should he say there had been. But that had changed with the sudden unexpected death of his mother, he'd been the only on there at the time. A car crashing through the front of their house and crushing her, her death had been slow, her dying words of love and comfort, but to Eren they haunted every moment of everyday. After that, everything began to fall apart.

He'd been taken to hospital, no one had seemed to know what to do with him, and soon he was forgotten in the chaos of the ER, it'd been the next day before someone even thought to look for him, and when they did they'd found him hidden in the visitors waiting room, curled up next to the cheap blue sofa, not at all obvious to anyone who walked into the room.

After that everything became a blur, passed from agency to agency, until finally they managed to track down his father. The man had been completely oblivious to the turmoil that Eren had been thrust into. Eren had cried and cried into his fathers shoulders, but he didn't understand why this felt all so familiar, and yet slightly off.

His father changed after the funeral of Eren's beautiful mother. He drowned himself in work and alcohol, steadily growing more and more mentally unstable, until something finally snapped and his pain was directed towards Eren. He became the subject of his fathers experiments, the man wanting to create a drug to heal even the most injured of people. He seemed oblivious to Eren's pain, not even commenting on when Eren would wake screaming.

He'd been young when the dreams started, Eren would probably say that he felt these dreams where what lead him to feel so disconnected from himself. His dreams were set in a past where he was loved, not always were they sweet and gentle, sometimes they were completely fucked up. But there was always the feeling that one person there loved him in an almost impossible way, like two souls connected in one. When he was younger he dreamt of meeting that person. So completely sure he'd know who it was, the moment he laid eyes upon them.

But since his mothers accident, he'd realised the reality of this world. No matter how much you love someone, it doesn't mean they'd alway be by your side.

*  
Eren fiddled with his sleeves as he walked up the steps and into the plain brick building, the town tried to pass as a school. Trost Academy, it sounded like it should be posh and offer a high standard of education, it was, in fact, the complete opposite. He felt like every person here he knew and yet they all seemed so completely different. They all knew him as the suicidal bastard, the crazy kid, the guy who rushed in head first despite the consequences. But none of them really ever bothered to find out why. 

His first class always seemed the longest, it was separated from his only friend and taught by a stern man by the name of Shadis. Shafid taught English, but in Eren's mind he was a military leader, capable of leading hundreds. Quiet often he'd entertain that day dream, it helped to distract from the pain of the morning injections Grisha would administer. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to concentrate, it was just that mornings were always the hardest. His teachers didn't understand. Even his best friends didn't understand. Though he couldn't blame them, he didn't know how they put up with him half the time.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the first block and Eren stumbled from his desk. Almost immediately the slight mishap was picked up by a teen named Jean. It wasn't that he and Eren didn't get along, it was more like Jean loathed Eren and Eren had no idea what he'd done wrong. He blushed as the other teen laughed at the act. He didn't understand why Jean felt the need, it only left him feeling terribly self conscious. The second he was free from the classroom, he fled to the small male bathroom. Given the size of the school there was only two bathrooms for each gender, located on opposite sides of the campus. The one Eren was currently occupying was hardly used, it was older styled, but that was what appealed to him. Sitting down on the toilet lid, he pulled is bag into his lap and began to rifle through. He knew no one would ever see the signs of what he did, something his father had done had left him with stupidly fast healing capabilities, a paper cut didn't even last a second, though the pain remained. It was that fact that gave him the confidence to do what he usually did under stress, he'd cut. To him it was a few moments of pleasure, an escape from the life he felt he didn't belong. He'd hoped on day he'd have the nerve to cut deep, to severe his soul from this body and maybe meet the people in his dreams, but he never did. No matter how much things hurt, he knew they could always get worse. His dreams had shown him that. He wanted to believe one day he'd find some form of true happiness.

So here he was, and here he'd sit for the next 10 minutes, quietly finding release. By the time the bell next rang, all traces would be gone. Wounds healed, blood washed down the sink and razors rehidden in the depths of his bag.

The next block was also a double. This time it was maths, Wednesday always consisted of 3 double periods for a total of 6. Pixis was a man who was at least as old as Shadis, well in Eren's mind he was, the man had a way with words and always liked to make small bets with the students, given the selection of teachers in the school, Shadis would be his favourite. This class he also shared with his friend Armin, Armin kept him grounded, the pair sat towards the back and he'd help Eren with the work he didn't understand. People always overlooked Armin, they had for years, but the kid was tougher than they gave him credit for, his mind was always running, always looking towards the future. Eren honestly envied him for it.

Lunch as per normal was a nosy affair. Eren sat with both Armin and his friend Mikasa, she was close enough for Eren to think of her as a sister, although she frequently acted more like a mother. That was the one thing about her that Eren really couldn't deal with. The trios thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh and a cry of indignation. It seemed the girl named Sasha, had stolen food from her friend Connie. The short kid was demanding remuneration and Sasha's laughter only increased. Eren envied them. He wondered why he couldn't be like them. Why his emotions seemed so disconnected. He longed to be comfortable in his own skin.

The last block was the only subject Eren held a real interest in, History. He didn't know why, but when he looked at all the photos of those of the past, he felt a longing to join them, he wanted to know them, to know their stories. He wanted to know how the world was shaped, and more importantly, about all the things outside the trappings of this postcode.

The last block passed too fast, he was still staring at his textbook as others began to leave the room. It was only after his teacher cleared his throat, that Eren moved. He didn't blame Hannes, he knew the man had his own life. Slipping his things back into his bag, he departed the classroom and made his ways out to the sidewalk in front of the school.

Most teens would be rushing home right now, but Eren took his time. It was autumn, he loved the chill carried in the air, the way the leaves gradually changed from deep greens to yellow and orange, before falling and being swept away with a gentle wind. He felt like the leaves, like he was being swept along in life.

*  
Eren flinched as he opened the front door, his fathers car was sitting in the drive, Eren had hoped the man would be working, instead Grisha would be working on him. He dropped his bag on the kitchen table before walking down the stairs to the small basement his father used as his home office. He'd made the trip so many times, he was sure he could do it in his sleep. In fact he was certain he probably had. His mother has once told him he'd sleepwalk almost nightly when he was young, it seemed to her like he was always searching.

Grisha was hunched over at his desk, his hand moved fast as he scrawled beautiful and precise cursive words in his private journal.

Eren stripped his shirt and laid out in the examination table, well it was in no way a proper examination table, like the ones you'd find in a doctors surgery, it was in fact more like a butchered kitchen table that Grisha had modified to suit his needs.  
His father finally placed down his pen and Eren help his arm out. It was always blood first, followed by an injection and then various incisions, his father recorded the length, depth, angle and speed taken to heal, sometimes he'd forced Eren to spend all night laying on the uncomfortable surface. It all depended on Grisha's mood. If he wanted to drink than Eren would usually spend the night, his fathers movements would grow more violent, but all trace would be gone by the next day.

He felt that if it wasn't for his dreams, he wouldn't have been able to cope with his currently reality. He had no idea his life would soon change.

*  
He tugged at the chain around his ankle, he hadn't seen Grisha since he'd been injected and left chained in the basement, he wasn't even sure how long he'd been there. His father had seemed so happy, but soon the world had gone black for Eren and he'd awoken to his current predicament. He was clad only in thin silk boxers, they hardly kept out any of the biting cold from the stone floor. The length of the chain only allowed him enough freedom to move around the area the table occupied. It left him out of reach of Grisha's materials, though he wasn't sure that he really wanted to know his fathers true thoughts of him.

No, all he could do was wait, passing the time lost in dreams. Dreams so vidid he could smell the forest beneath his feet, the earthy smell stirring up feelings of longing and when he woken he'd found he'd been crying.

*  
Its been Mikasa and Armin who had found him, Eren's extended absence from school had been uncharacteristic, neither teen had known what to expect, but it wasn't to find their friends house unlocked, or to find that after checking the whole house, Eren was chained to the basement floor. Armin had called the police and ambulance, while Mikasa had tried to rouse Eren. She almost feared touching him, Eren had always been delicate in her eyes, but now she could see the traces of where he'd once been lean and muscular. She didn't understand what was going on. When she was younger she'd met Eren's father, he seemed loving and considerate so she couldn't associate this crime with him, but it's been years since she'd last seen him, and Eren's mother had passed since. But if not Grisha, who could have hurt her friend?

*  
Armin heard the sirens before she did, he sent her from the room, her emotions were running high and he hoped the first responders would be able to keep her away from Eren. He wondered why he didn't feel more surprise over the situation, it wasn't like he knew something was wrong with Eren, well no more than usual, he'd always considered Eren a bit of a dreamer and had accepted him so. He jumped slightly as he heard boots fall upon the basements wooden steps, he moved away from Eren's side to make space.

The room seemed crowded, but he supposed that's what happened when 2 kitted paramedics took up the last free space. The woman was taller than him, he'd say mid twenties and her eyes shone with mischief, however it was the male paramedic who addressed him. His name tag read E.Smith. He quickly asked Armin for a run down on Eren , Armin knew what he was trying to attempt. Smith was holding his attention while the woman worked on Eren. She already clipped through the chain that secured Eren to the floor. Armin turned away from the scene to allow her to work without his prying eyes. He answered every question he could, he realised that he didn't know Eren nearly half as well as he believed, he vowed to himself, he'd change that... he heard Mikasa at the top of the stairs, someone was trying to unsuccessfully calm her, Armin asked Smith if he may check the situation and the paramedic seemed almost taken back, like he expected Armin to snap and become just as emotional, he nodded and Armin felt his eyes upon him as he left.

Upstairs he found Mikasa being restrained by a short man, the look on the mans face said he'd clearly had enough. His colleague hung back, she was talking quietly into her radio.   
Armin approached Mikasa and her struggles finally calmed, he released her as soon as she stopped and Armin pulled Mikasa into his arms. He could feel the tremors of her body. He looked over her shoulder, the mans badge read Ackerman, he wondered if he was somehow related to Mikasa given that her family was the only one with that name in the area.  
She guided her over to the sofa in Eren's loungeroom, moving Eren's bag aside he sat her down before taking a seat besides her, the girl was running her fingers against the end of her scarf, Armin wondered if she even realised.

Officer Ackerman was blunt and Armin appreciated it. The man did not talk down to them, instead he treated them with respect and Armin felt him initially feelings of the man had been wildly off, that was until another officer entered the premises and tried to take over. He was quickly put in his place and Armin didn't envy the man who's badge read Olou.  
Armin pulled Mikasa in against him, he'd caught a glimpse of the paramedics from the corner of his eye and didn't want her realising Eren was being taken away, Ackerman seemed to realise what he was doing and distracted Mikasa by asking Armin questions. It was like he could tell that Mikasa was desperately absorbing every word about Eren. The man kept a steely focus that was admirable, Armin doubted he'd even caught a glimpse of Eren.

Once Eren had been removed, Armin released his hold in Mikasa, Ackerman asked Olou to take the pair home, it was a good minute before Mikasa's brain caught up and Armin was forced to pacify the less than impressed female.   
Olou talked nonstop, Armin found he was a bit of a parrot, like the man was trying too hard and didn't know his real self. Armin drowned him out, escaping into his own mind. It was either that or listen to Mikasa's small sobs. He knew which he preferred.

*  
Eren's body felt like it was in fire, the noise he knew was in reality a gentle beep from the medical machines, instead sounded like an alarm ringing in his ears. All he wanted to do was fall back sleep, but even that seemed to be denied to him.

Since his last experience in hospital had been so terrifying, he'd avoided the place like the plague since, not that he actually ever required hospital treatment. He was sure it was his fear of this place that had driven his senses into overdrive, but that didn't help his current situation at all. He'd all but whimpered when he'd heard the sharp click of heals against the polished concrete floors. It was like the noise was determined to drive in the final nail that would push him over the edge  
"Mr Yeager?"  
He curled into himself tighter, wishing to disappear.  
"Mr Yeager, I need to know what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't talk to me..."  
The woman's tone was a not so gentle tell to his ears.  
He heard her talking to someone, the reply an unintelligible garble. It wasn't long before he felt a stabbing pain in his arm and finally his senses calmed, well he'd been sedated so that was only to be expected.

The next time he woke things were more normal, the room was dimly lit, harsh fluros turned off. The fire he'd felt in blood had calmed and if anything he was slightly cold. He needed to get out of here. He wasn't supposed to be here... he needed to find his father... but wait... was that what he really wanted...? Groaning gently, he propped himself up on his elbows, the stab in his left arm told him he was hooked to an IV and he slumped back. Of course they'd drug him... why should he be surprised.   
"Eren Yeager?"  
Eren felt he must have jumped 10ft at the unexpected voice, he hadn't even noticed the man sitting a little distance away from his bed, but when he did it was like the blurred lines in his life had been pulled into sudden focus, his heart began to pound. He didn't know this man, and yet, he wanted to reach out and pull him close, he felt if he could just touch him, his whole life would fall into place. His thoughts scared him and he closed his eyes. He couldn't understand how he could feel a connected to this familiar stranger.  
"Oi. Brat. You awake or not?"  
Eren winced at the mans tone, it was so tantalisingly familiar, a longing building in his chest. He was sure if the man knew, he'd find Eren a freak like everyone else.  
"...Y-es..."  
The dryness of his own voice surprised him, but then again, even waking had surprised him. He'd been sure he'd die in that basement, lost in his dreams forever  
"Tch"  
Eren heard the man move and it wasn't long before he felt a plastic straw brush against his lips, obediently he opened his mouth slightly and sipped down the cool water. The glass and straw soon taken away  
"Better?"  
Eren nodded, he wanted the man to talk more, it was lulling him back to sleep  
"My names Ackerman, I've been assigned your case. Are you up to telling me what happened?"  
Eren hesitated before shaking his head  
"Tch, you need to tell me what happened shitty brat"  
Eren felt a smile tug at his lips, the mans words seemed almost loving... he scolded himself for the thought  
"I... don't remember..."  
Ackerman let out a deep sigh and Eren knew he'd said the wrong thing. It was true in part, he didn't remember the part between his father being so excited and then waking up chained.  
"Listen, you were found chained to your own basements floor, all sorts of unknown drugs in your system, you were left for dead, hell you looked dead when they pulled you out"  
Eren didn't know how to respond, it hurt hear his father had left him  
"Eren, you need to talk to me"  
"I'm sorry... I don't remember, I woke up like that and I have no idea why"  
Eren tried to keep his voice even, he didn't know what he was truly supposed to feel, once again his own body was reminding him how much of a freak he was.  
"Look, I'm sure it was a bit of a shock, but I know you're hiding something, just so you know you'll be released tomorrow, your older brother had agreed to take custody of you, given the fact that your father is still missing. When you get the chance you should thank those friends of yours, you'd be dead without them"  
Eren heard Levi start to move, but his brain was still processing  
"Wait. I don't have a brother..."  
The footsteps stopped.  
"You didn't know you had a brother? He seemed so eager to accept custody of you, that it was assumed that you two were close. I guess that's what I get for letting Olou handle it... look kid, from what I understand, he's the child from your fathers first marriage. I don't really know what to say, but I've left my business card on the cupboard beside you. When you finally want to tell me about your father, I'll listen"  
Eren listened as the footsteps began to move away again. He didn't know what to do or say. He had a brother? And Grisha had been previously married? Had his mum known? He knew his father had plenty of secrets, but this one actually hurt. He needed to cut, but he doubted the hospital had anything suitable that would be conveniently available. Instead he opened his eyes and sort out the business card.  
Levi Ackerman.   
That name seemed so important. He immediately memorised the mobile number on the small white card. 

He desperately wanted to hear Levi's voice again.

*  
Sleep had evaded him, the lull Levi had caused, was shattered by the news of his brother. He'd asked for something to help him sleep but the nurse had ignored his request. He then remembered that Levi had said something about having drugs in his system, the nurse probably figured him a junkie.

By the time morning came he'd worked himself into a panic. The urge to cut had become so strong that he'd scratched up his wrists for some relief. The wounds of course healing instantly and confusing the nursing staff over why there were traces of blood, but no wounds. Eren offered no explanation. They allowed him to shower and Eren stared at his body in the bathrooms mirror, he could practically count his ribs, his physique revolting and he quickly dove into the shower, not caring he was being watched or that the water was hardly better than lukewarm. He was leant a pair of clean hospital pyjamas and watched like a hawk as he picked at the sad excuse for toast, they'd expected him to consume for breakfast.

It was another hour before a tall stranger appeared before him. This man he knew, like the people at school and Levi, there was just something about him. But unlike the people at school and Levi, this man made his blood run cold in terror.  
"You must be Eren? My names Zeke!"  
He's too polite, he's trying to hard.  
Eren flinched away as Zeke reached a hand out towards him, immediately he was scolded by the nurse who'd been watching him, Zeke laughed if off, stating "he'd expected Eren to be scared, its only natural after what he's been through"  
The nurse was positively gushing over Zeke and Eren wanted to hide. Correction he wanted to run. This man was dangerous... why couldn't she see?"  
She talked Zeke through the paperwork and after the final approval of Eren's doctor, Eren found himself being guided out by Zeke. He was ushered into an older model ute and the door slammed shut after him.  
He knew he was in trouble.

Zeke tried to keep up some semblance of his fake cheerful concern, but soon the town fell away and they were driving along a dusty, red dirt road. A run down farmhouse awaited them and Eren clawed hard at his legs. This was wrong, this was all so very wrong.

Coming around, Zeke opened the door and yanked Eren out by his arm. The teen immediately tried to pull free, but his brothers grip only grew tighter, he was sure he could easily snap his arm. So he complied and allowed himself to be pulled up the steps and thrown inside. The door swung shut and Eren knew the chances of him getting out of the situation unscathed were practically zero. 

Zeke didn't take long to prove him right. A sharp blow falling across his face, blood began to flow from his nose and his whole mouth tasted of its coppery tang. He didn't fight, he couldn't. He was lost in a haze of panic. Eren when Grisha had been abusive or experimenting on him, he'd always avoided the face. It was too obvious, he's said.  
"You stupid piece of shit..."  
That seemed to be Zeke's mantra, his brothers violent blows fell almost like a twisted rhythm. He caught hold of the darkness creeping into his vision, and let himself be pulled into it.

*  
He struggled against the restraints on his wrists, it'd become his morning routine of sorts, ever since he'd awoken. Zeke had him tied down to an old bed, the kind that squeaked with every movement. Even his head had been secured and all he could do was turn it slightly left or right, the view above was less than appealing. Pealing white paint, speckled with mould, not that the view to the left was any better. It had explained Zeke's hatred for him in one easy photograph. A photo of a smiling woman, Grisha and a small boy, the main problem for Eren was, that the woman in the photo had been the one to crash into his house that day, he'd always been told it'd been an accident. But now he knew it was the work of a jealous and scorned woman. It only fueled his hatred for his father. Grisha had caused it. Grisha had robbed him of her love.

His movements stilled as the door creaked open, given how worn and tires everything seemed to be, he was honestly surprised the place was still standing.

Zeke seemed to have some rudimentary idea of medicine, perhaps picked up from a curiosity over Grisha's life. The man knew at least how to use a feeding tube and Eren had learnt not to fight it. Fighting it had lead to finding out just how much the bed could squeak and the loss of any innocence he had remaining. His brother had since taken to partaking in his body whenever the whim seemed to fancy.  
Eren lost count of the times he'd been torn open, he lost count of the times he'd bitten his lip so hard it bled, he lost time of time itself. He prayed for his dreams to carry him away, but it never happened. Instead his dreams would show him worse of his brother, his brother subjecting him to things that even the hardest man would turn away from. It was these times Zeke also became the most talkative. He'd tell him how the police had called for an update, how he'd told them how well Eren was doing. He'd even reached out and reassured Eren's friends that he was just fine. But the thing he talked about was how confused and betrayed he'd been by Grisha, how his leaving had ruined his mother and how it was the fault of Eren's mother, that his mother was gone. Eren kept his mouth shut. If he didn't Zeke would bash him before he took him, as it was Eren didn't know how his body was still functioning. His brother was certainly strong and each blow ringing true to its goal. 

*  
While Eren was suffering, Levi was too. He didn't understand it at all. Never in his 30 odd years had he felt so connected to some one as he did to that brat. His original intention, when visiting the hospital, was to inquire upon the victims condition. But the second he'd set foot in Eren's room, he'd been drawn to the unconscious teen. He found himself settling down and sitting there, watching and waiting for the next two and a half days, until the brat finally awoke. He couldn't understand it at all and felt disgust at the pull, but more than that, a great nerd. He wanted to take the kid into his arms and kiss away all his sorrows. He wanted to protect him, something he hadn't felt for another, for years now. He'd even forced himself to move the chair further away from the bed, so as he may not be tempted to take Eren's hand in his own. 

No, he had to seperate his personal feelings, especially given the teens age, but it was oh so very hard.

Pushing the chair back from his office desk, he threw his mobile down in disgust. His third call to the brats brother had just gone unanswered. Olou had reassured him frequently that Zeke said Eren was doing well, but the man had then admitted he hadn't talked to the teen and Eren hadn't attempted to call Levi, even though Levi had been sure he would.  
There was no choice, Levi needed Eren to come in and explain a few things in the case that hadn't added up, this meant he'd have to go pick the boy up himself. He sighed heavily as Petra came running towards him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew the woman had feelings for him, she watched his every move after all, but Levi felt no particular over fondness for the petite strawberry blonde. Still he allowed her to come with him, out to Zeke's, maybe a female presence would help calm Eren.

*  
Eren felt like a monster, like all his feelings had crumbled away, though it wasn't like they were truly there to begin with. Maybe he'd always been a monster, his dreams telling him and him just not getting it...

He hadn't expected Zeke to bring back company, nor for it to be in the form of two teens from his school. He'd never really addressed either Reiner or Bertholt, and yet here there were, both taking turns between his legs and taking photos of his abused form. Why was it his dreams wouldn't take him now? Was he finally too dirty and corrupt? A contaminated monster, useful for just one thing? He felt Reiners hand take hold of his throat, his pace increasing as he began to squeeze. Finally Eren was spared and he slipped into the inky darkness, his dreams didn't come.

*  
Petra was already calling for back up before they'd even parked, something about the run down hovel in front of them seemed so very sinister, Levi shivered without meaning too, the action taking himself by surprise, he was a seasoned professional after all.  
"You take the barn, i'll take the house..."  
Petra nodded at him and unbuckled her seatbelt before exiting the car, she'd slipped into work mode and Levi was relieved, he didn't need to worry about her when she was like this.  
Levi took a few deep breaths and exited the car, Petra had made her way left, his path laid to the right.

The house was more disgusting than Levi had felt possible, the wallpaper had peeled in places, leaving an unattractive mess in its wake. Everything was just an assault to Levi's senses, how could a human see this as an adequate shelter, let alone see it fit for a child... 

Stilling his movements, he held his breath, it was faint, but there, a sound that left him even more disgusted than the house. He'd busted enough 2 dollar hookers in dive motels, he hated how well he knew the sound of sex and a squeaking bed. Upstairs it was.

Sliding his gun from its halter he flicked off the safety. His senses screaming at him to get into that room and stop what was happening, his blood boiling at the idea that something could be happening to Eren. He was far too invested in the boy for his own liking.

*  
Petra was frozen in horror, she'd grown up on a farm, slaughtering animals was just a part of life, but what lay in front of her... was just too much, she was still there when Olou and Gunther joined her, Olou promptly tripping over a rotting pig carcass and biting down hard on his tongue. Petra would have usually reprimanded him for such a careless action, but the macabre sight still held her attention.  
It was like Frankenstein's monster, pieces of various animals had been seen together crudely, though the cuts themselves seemed precise, organs and entrails were hung above the table, some fresh, but most not so. Gunther was the only one who kept his calm, he radioed back to base, asking for forensics to be sent out to the address.

*  
Levi was winding as his foot finally found the landing atop the stairs, the creaks had grown stronger and the anger in his blood had stripped back his usual calm rationality.

From the three doors presented in the hall, he headed straight to the one that was closed, he pounded against the flimsy wood and announced his arrival, the squeezing didn't miss a beat and Levi threw his weight against the door, it swung open easily to reveal his sick gut feeling correct  
"Get off of him!"  
Levi's voice was a growl, and Zeke seemed to pay him no mind at all  
"Zeke Yeager! Get off of him now"  
All the protocols he'd prided himself upon were stripped away. The man made no inclination of moving, Levi didn't think twice before raising his gun and firing two shots into the man, his form slumping forward over Eren.

Lowering his weapon, Levi moved to the beside, Zeke was still deeply inside the sobbing teen, he wrenched the man off in disgust. Eren letting out a choked sob, he seemed to be trying to cover himself, even though he was so thoroughly bound.

Petras voice crackled through the radio, clearly concerned over the shots fired, the coolness of his own voice surprising himself as he told her that Zeke was dead. She informed him she'd make the necessary calls, and enquired after Eren's safety, Levi was hesitant to answer, the teen needed medical aid, but he was loathe to think of anyone seeing Eren like this.  
"Eren...? Eren, I need you talk calm down. I'm going to take the knife from my belt now and cut the restraints on your ankles first..."  
Levi could see the effort Eren was making, he cut so the fabric stroll remained tied around both Eren's thin ankles, it's been rubbed raw and Levi was sure he'd pull skin if he'd tried to pull the fabric. This was coupled with the fact that even though he wanted to pull the teen close and reassure him, he knew the boy would be to traumatised to handle touch, no matter how gentle.

The fabric on Eren's wrists was crusted with blood, but his wrists seemed to be in better condition than his ankles, he seemed to panic at the closeness of Levi, the man having to lean over his chest to cut the further restraint.

Levi felt himself drowning in Eren's eyes as he sliced the fabric that held down here by his forehead. The teens lip was quivering and tears spilt from eyes that seemed so impossibly green, Levi almost wanted to lean in and kiss the boy, but the wail of sirens broke the moment, Eren flinching away and curling into himself. Levi left to watch awkwardly. He cast a glance around the room, but like the bed I was bare, no sheets or blankets for him to use, to give Eren some privacy. Instead he fumbled with the zip of his own heavy jacket, the teen was already taller in stature than him, but his frame was thin. Eren jumped as the jacket landed on him, Levi hadn't know what to say and had opted for just draping it over him. 

No one present at the scene really understood what happened next, only that the ground shook and the world turned red for a moment, an explosion had ripped through the barn and half the house had gone with it, the room titled sharply and Levi threw himself over Eren to protect him.

*  
Something changed that day in both of them, beyond the scars that Levi's back now bore.  
The moment Levi had connected with Eren, he felt like he was awaking from a dream, like he'd known the boy all his life and then some, strange images of an impossible past surged forth and he was propelled into a 8 day coma. The mans first words upon waking were for Eren. 

Eren was in the same frame of mind, though after 8 days he showed no sign of waking, but that was mainly because he was being kept sedated. If they could have seen inside his mind, they would have seen every puzzle piece falling into place. Every moment until the end playing out, Levi was the one he'd desperately hoped and wished for, for so long.

*  
Hanji watched the interaction between the two, Levi refused to leave the teens side and she confided in him Eren's unique physiology. Eren was something that had all but died out in their time. Something called an omega, something that most took to be fiction, if Levi hadn't remembered his past with Eren, he would have scoffed in the woman's face. Hanji was widely accepted as a bit unusual, technically she'd trained in trauma, yet insisted she wanted to only be paramedic. She'd seen the change in Levi, the small angry fire that lit behind his eyes, everytime anyone approached Eren. The loving look in his eyes as he stared at the unconscious teen, he was clearly beyond smitten with someone who should have been little more than another victim in a case.  
Eren's own body had responded to Levi's touch. For Hanji it was fascinating to observe, the boy seemed to grow wet like a girl, he seemed to smell sweet and alluring and quite a few of her colleagues had been drawn to him.

*  
Eren's case and what had transpired at the house that day had lead to Levi's dismissal from the force, honestly he couldn't find the energy to care. He'd lost his friends yet again, but regained Eren. The boy now legally under Hanji's care, though that hardly meant anything. She'd merely taken custody as they both knew that the court wouldn't hand custody of Eren to Levi.

Given the media coverage, Eren was now living with Levi, Levi having his own property on the outskirts of town, providing adequate privacy for Eren's recovery, physically Eren had recovered just fine, mentally was somewhat shakier. Often Levi would awake to find Eren sleep walking, or his brat crying for their children in his sleep. 

That had been the hardest part for Eren, to know he'd left his children behind. He'd never doubted Levi's strength to raise them, but felt robbed of the years that he should have had. One of the proper conversations they'd had at the hospital was over them, Levi having crawled into Eren's hospital bed to hold the teen as he cried. He told his love all about their sons. Reni having joined the military and leaving with his squad to discover new horizons and that Eren had been right about in being an alpha. Viren who'd been an omega and gentler than his brother, almost to the point of soft spoken, unless aggravated, in those instances he was more headstrong then Eren had ever been. The gentle softness of Eve and Evi, the two beta girls, often Ymir and Historia would demand Levi send them to Capital, the two women taking delight and spoiling them and teaching them things that Levi couldn't. Both women had grown to be beautiful, and fierce. The gentle softness leaving as they became women, both knew exactly what they wanted and fought for it.

He'd told Eren about Mikasa and Armin naming their son after him, about Sasha and Connie having a daughter and Jean and Hannah with their own baby girl. 

When Eren asked for about Levi's death, Levi had choked. He didn't want to admit he'd waited 20 years before joining Eren in death, he wanted Eren to remember him the way he was, not what he'd become. But still he told his love he'd died much later, when the time had been right. He knew that Eren knew he was holding back, but Eren didn't push. Levi would tell him with time.

*  
The return of their memories had also left them with another issue, no one else but them remembered the past and attempts to locate where Paradis and Marley had even been, were hampered by not knowing how long had exactly passed, and the change in ocean depth and land geography. No mention of them seemed to remain in written record, yet it was funny how similar history had been. The great world wars, the invention of the dirigible, cameras etc, the world was repeating once again, yet this time the only thing keeping humans from their futures and freedoms were themselves.

There were also the subtle differences in their timeline too. Carla's death for example had been a car accident, Grisha hadn't adopted Mikasa and Mikasas parents hadn't died. He wished that Armin's life had been more like Mikasa's, the blonde teens parents had died in a plane crash before Eren had even met him.  
It was hard for them both to face the modern day counterparts.

The other thing was the variety of choices and technological advances. Eren himself had a slight phobia of cars, which he'd never shared before, but horses weren't common place. The food choices seemed to clash too. Eren had a strict diet that Grisha had kept him on, new foods often didn't go down well and there'd been many a time Eren was sent scrambling to vomit up something after just a few mouthfuls. Levi liked the more refined things in life, so junk food was a rare thing in their house. 

Eren also couldn't stand being touched by anyone other than Levi. Armin had tried to pull him in for a hug and Eren had a panic attack over it, the blonde boy obviously hurt, but still stated he understood. Though neither he or Mikasa knew of what had happened with Zeke, only being told he'd abused Eren.   
Even before the incident Eren had hated having his wrists touched, they became the one place that even Levi wasn't allowed to touch, Levi understood and never pushed Eren over it.

Though he did push his omega over schooling, Eren had wanted to drop out, where as, Levi was insistent that even if they were to be together, Eren needed life skills, so much to Eren's unhappiness, he found himself returning for the rest of the school year, which didn't go over well at all. He would panic when people got to close, he'd confuse the current reality with his past and his general demeanour only grew more and more withdrawn. He barely passed the year and come holidays he was stubbornly refusing to leave the house at all.

*  
When Eren's first heat came neither were prepared. Levi hadn't pushed for anything sexual, but now he had a very horny mate and the teen wouldn't take no for an answer. The other issue they faced was as omegas were so rare, they didn't make condoms for alphas, normal condoms would catch and tear when knotting occurred. This they'd found at the hard way.  
Levi had insisted on taking precautions, Eren complaining the whole time, both their instincts were to breed, but Levi had wanted to wait until Eren graduated high school before having children. After the initial condom snapping, the two through caution to the wind. Eren had always fallen pregnant so easily, it seemed more than likely he would have from that one accident. 

Eren was indeed pregnant before the start of the next school year, he and Levi compromised over the matter, Eren would remain attending Trost high until he began to show, after that he could homeschool. Eren had taken the offer because it was either that or attend for the full school year and he didn't want them all staring at him like he was a freak.  
He also hid the fact the he was being basically shunned by everyone other than Mikasa and Armin, he'd first disappeared last year and then the school had lost its star footballer and his best friend. No one knew the true details, but that didn't stop them from blaming Eren over it, after all Eren had come back, they hadn't.

Levi knew Eren was keeping secrets but not how bad things were, Eren still frequently had nightmares and that impacted on his mental health come morning, the days when Eren were at his worse, Levi would allow him to stay home. Things continued so until Levi came home one afternoon to find Eren in the bathroom, cutting himself. The wounds still healed with no scar, even if it did seem take longer. The teen had broken down and sobbed in Levi's arms, admitting that he was struggling, that that had been the main reason he'd been so bad at the end of school the previous year. Levi was furious that the people who'd once been there friends could be so callous now, Eren had been through so much, he deserved every happiness in this life at least, and now Levi was there to protect him. He'd gone with Eren to the school the next day and made it obvious to anyone and everyone that Eren was not to be shunned, he was to be treated and included respectably. Eren was of course mortified to have his mate butting in, even if it was a little bit sweet, he'd rather be ignored than included out of pity.

This all lead to a rather awkward phone call from Hanji that afternoon, the woman practically cackling with laughter as she explained the school principal had called her over "the man who had escorted Eren to school that day". Levi was basically banned from the premises and Eren had struggled not to laugh at the glare on his alphas face.

In the end school finished for him after the second semester, the morning sickness had been kicking his arse, and Hanji had advised it, even if Eren was still able to hide the fact he was pregnant. Hanji had taken the roll as his obstetrician, she seemed not to care at all at appropriating whatever she wanted or needed from the hospital.

By his 6th month, Eren was afraid he was fusing with the couch. He'd run out of things that held his interest on Netflix and having Levi so close made it hard to study. All he wanted to do was touch his alpha, not that Levi minded at all. 

*  
Eren moaned as he ground down against Levi, his hormones were driving him crazy, and most probably Levi too. His alpha had taken a job as a security guard at the hospital, and Eren was feeling the loss. This is what lead to the pregnant teen jumping Levi the moment he'd returned home.

At the moment his alpha had him bent over the kitchen counter and Eren was sure he was about to die and go to heaven, he ground back against Levi, unashamedly moaning, Levi's fingertips were bruising his hips and his rhythm merciless, Eren was so very close, bringing one hand up he played with his small sensitive breasts, they were barely there, but the sensations had him seeing stars. I'm his previous life he'd hated having them touched, but this time round he couldn't get enough. Levi pulled out and growled before flipping Eren around and lifting him up into the bench. His own hands taking Eren's breasts and Eren came immediately with a loud scream. Levi kept the brutal pace up until he came inside the whimpering mess of his lover, Eren immediately reaching out and pull him close, he buried his face against Levi and began to sob. Yep, hormones. Levi rubbed his back until he soothed  
"I take it you missed me brat?"  
Eren nodded, not able to talk, embarrassed at his own actions.  
"Come on... let's get you to the bathroom"  
Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, moaning as his alpha knot moved. He definitely wanted another round, but didn't want to burst into tears again.

Levi knew it was hard for Eren, and it wasn't like he needed to actually work, but Eren needed time to himself and Levi supposed the money wouldn't hurt. Eren had been keen for him to take the job, but now it seemed to Levi it might be a bit much for the teen, he wanted to invite Mikasa and Armin around keep Eren company, but Eren was iffy about even having Hanji in their house.

He sat Eren down on the bathroom counter, his knot finally deflating enough for Levi to slide free, he slowly pushed Eren back and wiped the remaining tears for the omegas eyes.  
"Bath or shower?"  
"Bath... please..."  
Levi had expected that, apparently Grisha hadn't allowed him baths and times his showers. Levi paused to strip himself of his uniform, Eren had been so determined to have him, that Levi had barely been able to get his pants down before the omega was on him... he eyed his shirt with disgust, it'd have to be washed twice, Eren's semen had left dark splotches across it, hell, they'd even managed to get semen in Levi's boots.   
"Bubble bath?"  
Eren nodded, Levi didn't care that it left them both smelling like strawberries, what Eren wanted he got.

When the bath was adequately filled Levi helped Eren off the counter and stepped into the tub, he took Eren's hand and helped him step in, sitting down before Eren lowered himself between Levi's legs.  
This was bliss for Levi, even if Eren didn't realise. It'd taken a long time for Eren to be this open, Levi still wasn't convinced that this wasn't all because his omega was pregnant. Taking the shower puff, he dipped it into the water and began to gently clean down Eren's body, obeying the unwritten rule of avoiding Eren's wrists. Eren would do those himself and Levi would wrap his arms around Eren's waist, his hands gently stroking Eren's swollen belly, while he pressed kisses to Eren's shoulders. He was completely in love with their twins and they hadn't even been born.  
Though part of him felt guilt for taking away the last of Eren's childhood, he knew the stigma associated with teen pregnancy and Eren being so much younger didn't help at all... if people found out their true relationship then Levi faced being charged and Eren being taken away from both him and Hanji, not to mention their children too. That was why Eren permitted Hanji into the house at all, Levi was sure of it.

A soft snore brought Levi out of his revere. Eren had drifted asleep and Levi found it completely adorable, it also showed that he was comfortable enough in his own skin to allow it happen. He waited until the water began to cool and the bubbles began to fade, before waking Eren. The brat blinked at him sleepily and Levi gently explained he had to get out. Eren nodded and let Levi do the hard work of getting them both out, Eren practically putty in his hands.

Levi helped Eren bed, he'd dried the omega and tucked him in, a pillow placed under the side of Eren's belly to ease his discomfort. Once satisfied he headed into the kitchen. He cleaned down the bench, almost regretfully, before making himself some dinner. It wasn't much, just a toasted cheese sandwich, he blamed Eren completely for his craving for it, it'd been Eren's safe food when his nausea got too bad.

Taking the plate he sat down on the couch, eyes falling on Eren's attempted homework, it was crap, their methods of teaching left much to be desired, but Eren still needed to complete it and Levi would be laying down the law over it when the morning came. But that was then and this was now. He flicked through Netflix, ending up on some random movie, it was beyond awful and soon he was napping.

Levi woke with a start, Eren was screaming, Levi stumbled to his feet, forgetting about the ceramic plate, it dropped and smashed, he stepped down on a shard and cursed, awkwardly he hobble onto their bedroom, annoyed at the blood trail he'd left behind. 

Eren's eyes were open, something not so uncommon, he was clawing at his wrists, obviously trying to escape. Levi sat on the edge of bed and shook Eren until he finally registered Levi's presence, he preferred this to slapping Eren's face.  
Confused green eyes blinked slowly before tearing, Eren's arms coming up shakily to grab at Levi, immediately Levi gathered him close  
"Bad one?"  
Eren nodded  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
Eren half shook his head before beginning to nod  
"It was a dream from the past... the ones I used to have... where I used to be a Titan, and I'd killed your squad..."  
"Fuck brat... you do realise how long ago that was..."  
Eren nodded  
"I know... I'm stupid... it's stupid... sorry for waking you..."  
Eren tried to pull away but Levi sighed and didn't let him  
"You know I didn't mean it like that... it just hurts that all that shits been dredged up again... I don't know why God has to be sigh an arse towards you..."  
Eren smiled against Levi's chest, Levi still smelt faintly like strawberries.  
"Yeah... but how amazing it is that we met again... I felt disconnected my whole life, but then you came along..."  
"Yeah brat..."  
Eren took Levi's hand and placed it to his belly, the twins had decided that kicking the shit out of him was a good idea, both men had opted not know the sex. The nursery was various shades of blue, in the space between the two cribs Levi had created a collage of copies of all Eren's ultrasounds, Hanji had helped with it all. 

It was styled after the one Eren and Levi had in their own room, neither had been particularly photogenic, but after regaining their memories, they wanted to document almost everything... well Eren's good days at least.

Eren groaned from a particularly hard kick to the ribs, Levi winced in sympathy. A little over a month and a half was left. Eren's stomach was swollen, but kind of petite as well.

*  
Hanji ordered Eren on strict bedrest, not understanding why both men were laughing. Both remembering the last time she'd ordered bedrest... Eren had been in bed... but it'd been hardly restful. Levi saw her out and returned to Eren's side, his mate holding the latest scan printout of their babies. Eren was betting on a girl and a boy, Levi played alone saying both girls, but all he really cared about was that they were both healthy.

Levi had brought his Xbox and TV into their bedroom, Eren had already drifted back to sleep, photo clutched in his hand. Levi smiled, he hoped Eren remembered that Armin was supposed to be coming by today. It'd been a huge step, Eren had been ghosting him for months until Levi stepped in, Eren's attitude was hurting both of them and after Eren had broken down crying on the phone to his friend, Levi took over the conversation, asking Armin to come, but not to tell Mikasa about it, one small step at a time.

There was still a few hours before Armin arrived, Levi decided to let Eren sleep as long a possible before hand, Eren would only worry himself into a panic if he was awake.  
He slipped the photo from Eren's hand and pinned it up on their wall. He smiled at his sleeping brat and went to clean through, the house was already clean, but he was nervous about the possible fall out.

*  
Eren woke to Levi gently shaking him, he stretched and winced before pushing himself up... well technically he gave it a valiant effort, before using his eyes to bed for Levi's help.   
"Armin will be here soon... do you need to go to the bathroom or anything before..."  
Eren shook his head... he was sure he'd fall asleep from the effort, it didn't seem to take much.  
The doorbell rang and the pair jumped, Eren whimpered and Levi leaned in for a quick kiss.  
"It'll be alright..."  
Eren nodded, clearly not believing him.

Armin was clearly confused when Levi opened the door, Eren had told him a little about him, and they'd talked that one time on the phone, but it was different, he was actually standing in the house that Eren was in, he didn't understand their relationship at all. And then there was the whole thing that he'd been one of the first responders who had been the one to interview him after Armin and Mikasa found Eren chained up.  
"Hi Armin, come on through... Eren's still in bed..."  
Levi tried not to laugh at the look on Armin's face... the teen was about to be even more confused in a minute.

Armin hovered in the bedroom door, Eren was staring down at his hands, both resting on his bump.  
"Tch. Armin it's alright, why don't you go take a seat next to him on the bed..."  
Armin nodded, his moves careful as he crossed the distance and nervously sat down. Eren was still yet to look up.   
"Hey Eren..."  
Eren finally looked up, Levi sighed at how guilty his brat looked.  
"Hey..."  
Levi went to step out the room but Eren fixed him with a look that froze him, Armin seemed to notice it too. He shifted and patted the space between the him and Eren, Levi raised an eyebrow before coming over and climbing between the two brats, Eren curled into him immediately.  
"Before you ask, yes in his boyfriend... no we didn't get together right after everything that happened, yes I love him and no I'm not a cop anymore..."  
Armin opened his mouth and closed it again... he seemed to be trying to pick his words  
"Levi... you're scaring him..."  
"Tch"  
"Armin, he's right though... he told me about that interview, he said you kept your head and he was impressed..."  
"Alright that's enough... if you're going to spill my secrets, then I'm going to leave..."  
Armin laughed and Eren smiled past Levi at him.  
"So how have you been? Mikasa was pissed when you left school..."  
Eren winced  
"Yeah... I kind of had too..."  
Armin nodded  
"It's cause you were sick all the time isn't it? You always looked pale..."  
"Kind of..."  
Eren looked up at Levi, he didn't know what to say.  
"It's alright... you can tell him if you want..."  
Eren began to tear up, but still slid the blanket down exposing his belly for Armin. The teen seemed clearly confused.  
"I'm... uh... kind of pregnant... they're Levi's..."  
Armin gaped at them, before closing his mouth, the scowl that came over his features told them he clearly wasn't happy.  
"Eren..."  
Eren began to sob against Levi and Armin stared at them, it felt like Levi was about to rip his throat out.

Levi pulled Eren into his lap, the omega immediately burying his face against Levi's neck and Levi pulled the blanket back up to cover his mates stomach. He'd fucked up... he glared at Armin and the kid seemed to shift back  
"Armin you should probably leave now, it was hard enough to get him to agree to having you come round, but it's clear now, this was a mistake..."  
Armin shook his head  
"I... i... mean... it's... just a shock... and you two barely know each other and you're so much older than him... but if Eren's safe with you... and he's finally found someone to keep him grounded... I mean... men don't get pregnant... that's what they tell us..."  
Eren hiccuped against Levi and Levi rubbed his mates back.  
"Well you know Eren... he's always gotta be the centre of attention..."  
Levi's tone was gentle, but Eren still mumbled at him to fuck off.   
"Eren's a special kind of male... something super rare these days, he's an omega. I'm his alpha... alphas can get omegas pregnant... it's all a bit complicated..."  
Armin nodded, seemingly processing Levi's words, he could tell the man believed what he was saying.  
"Do you want to see the ultrasound photos?"  
Armin nodded, his blue eyes wide, Levi tried to pry Eren from him, but his mate held on tight.  
"Eren it's alright... I'm just going to grab the photos of the twins..."  
Eren shook his head, and Levi shook his head, he turned to Armin   
"Sorry... its hormones mostly... they're on the wall just there..."  
Levi detangled an arm and pointed towards where the photos were pinned, Armin slipped off the bed and padded over to them. He stood for a long moment, fingers reaching out and touching all of them  
"Wow... this is all so unreal... Eren must be pretty close if there's this many"  
"Yeah... should be a few more weeks, but I won't be surprised if he goes into labour early"  
"And then what happens... I mean like..."  
Armin sort of shrugged, unable to find the words to get his point across  
"Hanji will be helping us with all the paperwork and legal stuff... like you said, males having babies isn't a common thing at all..."  
"And who's Hanji?"  
"Oh she's been taking care of Eren since we first found he was pregnant, I've known her for years, it was her and Erwin who responded to your call..."  
"So she's a paramedic?"  
Armin sounded unimpressed  
"She trained as a trauma surgeon... I've known her for years now, she's one of my closest friends, I wouldn't let her near Eren if I didn't..."  
Armin nodded  
"And you take care of him right... and you love him? Like you didn't force him into this?"  
Levi smiled  
"Yeah... I don't know if you believe in it, but Eren's my soulmate, I waited all my life to find him... and now he's here I'll never let him go..."  
Armin smiled, Eren pushed himself away from Levi a little and the man wiped Eren's tears away carefully  
"He... no ones ever been as good to me as Levi..."  
Eren smiled.

Armin ended up staying a few more hours, Levi showed him the nursery and around the rest of the house. Eren had already fallen back to sleep. Levi supposed it was the relief of finally having his friend back in his life. Armin promised to return soon and Levi said he was always welcome.

For dinner that night Levi made fruit salad, he had a feeling Eren wouldn't be able to eat much, so he left the pieces slightly chunky, hoping Eren would eat more than he realised.

Levi grabbed two bottles of water and the bowl of fruit salad with forks for both of them. Levi settled next to Eren and put Netflix on low. Eren awoke a few hours late and Levi got him to eat a few bites, before Eren refused anymore. He snuggled back against Levi and fell back to sleep.

*  
Levi was now in parental leave, Eren was 8 and a half months, but he'd been cramping regularly since Armin left. Hanji had insisted on coming and checking on Eren daily, she was sure he'd go into labour any day.

Eren for his part had chosen to suffer in near silence, the only thing that seemed to help was when Levi was gently massaging his belly, but he felt so guilty asking for Levi to do it all the time. The whole thing was leaving him frustrated, he alternated between waves of pain and waves of hornyness, Levi had been hesitant until Eren had started sobbing and accusing him of hating him because he was so fat. 

Levi had been so gentle that Eren thought he was going to die from frustration, the alphas eyes had been wide when Eren ordered him off and lay down, the position was awkward and Levi had to do most of the work, but still Eren was finally sated by riding his mate. It'd even relieved some of the cramps much to Levi's disbelief.

Things however turned awkward a few days later, Levi had been helping Eren shower, his hands had driven Eren crazy and soon Levi was thrusting hard into his mate, they both loved having sex in the bathroom, they could watch themselves in the room length mirror, it drove them both crazy. Levi pulled out and came down Eren's thighs, his omega already spent in his hand, he looked down to see liquid running down Eren's thighs and the teen had all but collapsed into his arms. His mate had gone into labor, he had no clue when Eren's water had broken, the thin trickle didn't seem enough.  
"Eren...?"  
Eren moaned and pain and Levi pulled him from the shower.   
"I'll call Hanji alright?"  
Eren shook his head.  
"No... it's alright..."  
"Eren... you're in labor!"  
"And you know what to do... please Levi! You can call her after..."  
Levi shook his head  
"Eren... what if something goes wrong, they're a lot better prepared these days..."  
"Levi..."  
Eren started sob  
"I'm scared... I'm scared of her seeing me like that... it's stupid... but..."  
Eren's words were cut short by a half screaming moan. Levi cursed, Eren's labors had been short in their past lives too... but he really didn't want to be delivering their children, he was terrified of things going wrong, he knew it hadn't helped that he'd researched pregnancy complications after Eren first fell pregnant. Some many things they'd been ignorant of... it was a miracle any of their children survived.

"I'm sorry, but I'm calling Hanji. Eren, so many things have changed since the last time we had children... I'm so scared something's going to happen to you... to the twins... please... please let me be selfish"  
Eren couldn't reply, he didn't want to tell Levi his contractions were already close, his omega readying his body for birth, it wouldn't be long now.  
"Alright... but please... can you help me to bed first... I need to lay down..."  
Levi nodded, he opened the cupboard awkwardly, one arm was keeping Eren up and his free hand grabbed out as many towels as he could. He had to practically drag Eren into their room. He placed a towel down for Eren to sit on and stripped the blankets from the top, before laying towels out for Eren to lay upon. He'd barely positioned the omega before Eren began to bare down, Levi panicked, this was all to fast. He grabbed his phone and called Hanji, the woman couldn't get out to them for another half an hour, Levi ended up screaming that their children would be born before then. He hung up in disgust and ran around the house in panic, gathering the things he'd need, what good was Hanji if she wasn't even available when they needed her.  
"Levi!"  
Eren screamed his name and Levi froze, it was all too real, Eren was about to have their children.   
He grabbed the small collection he'd made and hurried back, panicking when he realised their child was already crowning. He curse and placed everything down on the floor, hardly hygienic, but neither was giving birth in the bed they'd banged in the night before.

Levi climbed up between Eren's legs, his hands resting upon their child's head at it slid free, Eren screamed as the shoulders slid free a few moments later, a boy... it was another few moments before the placenta was expelled, Levi tied and cut the cord before cleaning the baby boy and wrapping him in a towel  
"It's a boy, Eren..."  
His omega didn't reply, he was shaking and panting breathlessly.   
A few minutes passed and Eren was bearing down again, screams falling from his lips, Levi winced at the damage their first child had caused, he'd been scared of this. Eren didn't know how badly the twins had torn him last time.  
Their second child was a girl, she was smaller than their son, but both had dark skin like Eren. Levi couldn't wait to see the colour of their eyes. He hoped they'd be green like Eren's, both children had dark hair. 

Eren had collapsed back and Levi didn't know if he was still conscious, his focus was on cleaning up their children. When he was done he laid the two small babies down next to Eren, before beginning to clean him, he winced as he aggravated the tearing, Eren would need stitches, hopefully stupid shitty Hanji would finally arrive soon.

He'd cleaned up and replaced the towel under Eren's hips by the time Hanji arrived, the woman bursting into the bedroom, red faced and out of breath.  
It seemed to take her a moment to realise that she'd missed everything and begged to know if Levi had recorded it for her at all. He hadn't, both he and Eren were uncomfortable with the idea. She checked the job he'd done and fixed the site at which he'd cut and tied the cords, but otherwise she was pleased with both babies. Levi saw her wince as she examined Eren, agreeing he'd need stitches, it was the kind of damage he really should be in hospital for, Levi explained Eren's phobia of them, he left out the fact that he'd probably heal partially before tomorrow and the damage would be noticeably less.

She gave Eren an injection for the pain and began to fill out the paperwork, stating that she'd been the one to deliver their children. The only thing left by the end of it was the names of their children. She said that could wait until Eren awoke.

Hanji busied herself around the house while Levi kept watch over Eren, he knew his brat was going to be in a world of hurt when he finally awoke, the omegas brow was already draw and his moves agitated.  
When Eren finally did awake with was a long loud "fuuuuuuuuck", that Levi struggled to not laugh at. He played with Eren's hair as he filled him in on the few hours he missed, his mate immediately demanding to see their children.

Levi carefully passed both children over and into Eren's arms, before pulling out his phone and taking a dozen photos, to go with the other dozen or so he'd taken of the twins while Eren had slept.  
Tears rolled down Eren's cheeks and Levi lowered his phone, he knew what Eren was thinking, he was scared he'd once again be forced to leave his children behind, Levi moved over to his side and wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder, before pressing a kiss to his temple  
"Shh... it's alright... it's not like last time... this time nothing's going to take you from them..."  
Eren shook his head  
"This times different Levi... Grisha's still out there... I tried to tell myself he was dead... I wanted to believe he was gone... but..."  
"Eren, the man is a wanted fugitive, and security isn't like it used to be... I know you never leave the house so you wouldn't know, but I have cameras and motion detectors set up covering the whole perimeter... all the windows have locks and alarms... this place is pretty much Fort Knox..."  
Eren blinked at him slowly, before relowering his gaze to their twins  
"I'm sorry... I know you try... I know you'd always be there... but I can't stop being so scared..."  
"Eren, that's to be expected... but now there's three of you to protect... two tiny people relying on you... let yourself enjoy it, and let me worry for you..."  
"I don't want you to worry... I like it better when you're smiling and happy"  
"Tch. Why do you always do this to me brat? At least let me to pretend to be the big bad alpha"  
Eren smiled slightly as he nodded   
"Alright Mr Big Bad Alpha... what should we name them..."  
Levi frowned slightly, to be honest he wasn't completely sure  
"I don't know... they're both so tiny and perfect... what do you think?"  
"I don't want to name them Evi and Reni... our children lived their lives and found their own paths... but I'd still like to maybe name them after them... Eva... maybe... Eva Alice? Is that a nice name? Does she look like an Eva...?"  
Levi looked down at the tiny girl... Eva... yeah... it was pretty cute  
"Yeah... Eva's a good name, but why Alice?"  
Eren looked like he'd fucked up for a moment   
"Well if you think about it, our lives are kind of like Alice in Wonderland, we had a hell of an adventure, only to wake and find we're the only ones it happened too.."  
Levi nodded his head  
"Yeah... Eva Alice Ackerman. I like it... now what about our boy?"  
Eren bit his lip, he really wasn't so sure at all  
"Um... Ren? It's a bit more modern then Reni... and I don't know..."  
"Ren... how about this... Ren Viren Ackerman... I know that Reni can be shortened, but Viren would become Vire... and that's a bit weird..."  
Eren looked down at his son... Viren... he felt a prang of guilt for leaving them all behind...  
"But we don't have to if you don't want too... or can't... I understand..."  
Eren nodded  
"Viren's a strong middle name... god... now I feel like an idiot... what kind of omega can't even find a name for his own son..."  
"Eren, you're over thinking this... it's alright to need sometime..."  
"No it's not... last time I just decided... and..."  
"Eren... stop, Reni's name came from the fear we couldn't keep him and even Viren and the girls were adaptations of our own names... it's alright to deviate... no ones going to take them away..."  
Eren slowly nodded   
"Ren... Ackerman..."  
"See, we don't even need to give him a middle name... there's no law we have to..."  
"But I want too..."

"Levi! Why didn't you tell me he was awake!!! I've been sitting out in the lounge for like hours! Eren, how are you feeling?"  
Both Levi and Eren had jumped as Hanji's voice cut through their conversation  
"Ok I guess... maybe a bit more sore than last time..."  
Hanji cast a glance as Levi who shook his head  
"Uh huh... sooo, how are my babies?"  
Levi growled  
"Our babies are just fine..."  
"Good, and have we named them yet??"  
Eren hung his head  
"That's alright... sometimes it takes week to find the right name..."  
Levi nodded, but he could feel how tense Eren was growing.  
"Eva Alice and Ren Eli Ackerman"  
Eren's head shot up  
"I don't know... it just came to me... is that alright...?"  
Eren nodded his head. He liked it because it followed their previous naming convention.  
Hanji squealed in delight and Eren flinched away  
"Awww that's so perfect! And look at you Eren, you're a total natural, most new mums don't look no where near as relaxed as you do and your holding both of them!"  
Levi knew he needed to steer the conversation away from Hanji's current tangent  
"Alrighty... you have their names, you can fill your forms out right?"  
"Why Levi, it's like you're trying to get rid of me!"  
"That's because I am... Eren's exhausted and scared..."  
Hanji tutted   
"Now now, I am his legal guardian... at least let me enjoy this moment a little longer... he's probably the closest I'll ever get to having a child and you've had him for months... it's not my fault he's so adorable, and now he had adorable babies for me to love!"  
Levi leant in and whispered into Eren's ear  
"I think her ovaries have gone into overdrive"  
Eren nodded, he missed the old Hanji... but she was gone now... he felt tears begin to well and scolded himself. He missed them all so much.  
"Fine! But I'll need to talk you through what to do if Eren opens his stitches and such..."  
Eren winced at the word stitches, no wonder he was so damn sore  
"Alright, but we can do that on the way out, the three of them need rest..."  
Hanji made a show of organising her things before heading towards the door  
"Eren... if you have any problems at all, please call me. I know you have Levi, but I'm here for you too... or 3"  
She poked her tongue out at him, her bad joke was oblivious hilarious to herself, he nodded slightly and she disappeared from view  
"I'll be right back brat..."  
Levi slid off the bed and followed Hanji towards the front door.

Eren looked down at his children, they were so beautiful, so tiny and precious and yet oh so scary, the world wasn't like it once was and anything could happen. The peace he'd know back on Paradis, when living with Levi and their friends would never be felt here. Technology had created variables that even Levi couldn't account for... he carefully laid Ren down, before holding Eva up to his left breast, it took his daughter a few attempted before she'd latched on, soon however she was feeding contently. Eren let his thoughts wander, he wondered if Levi would be mad that he didn't tell him he was in labor earlier. It'd happened last night during sex, but Levi had thought that he was just unusually slick. Technically this was his longest labour, but sex in the shower had certainly helped to speed up the process.

When Eva was done, he burped her gently and laid her down next to her brother, he brought the boy up to his right breast, Ren almost immediately taking his nipple hungrily. He wondered if he maybe should have waited for Levi before feeding them, but decided against it. He wanted this time to be special, a chance to bond with them alone, Levi would probably take a million more photos by the end of the week, he'd just have to wait for the next feeding.

Levi returned after Ren had been fed and burped, Eren was struggling to stay awake and Levi smiled down at him  
"I'll settle them down in the nursery... you should probably try get some more sleep..."  
Eren nodded, Levi leant over their children to place a small kiss on his lips  
"I love you Eren"  
"Mmm... I love you too Levi"

Gently Levi took their children into his arms and made his way to the nursery. He laid each baby down carefully before placing a kiss on their foreheads. Snagging the receiver for the baby monitor, he returned to their room to find Eren fast asleep, Levi couldn't resist taking a few more photos for the day, Eren's face was just too peaceful and perfect not too.


End file.
